


Control

by CleoClipper



Series: Control [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Gore, Heavy BDSM, Het and Slash, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mystery, Oral Sex, Other, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, S&M, Slavery, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, Violence, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 310,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoClipper/pseuds/CleoClipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haven't you ever wanted to give someone complete control? Haven't you ever wanted someone to take care of you?"<br/>His words were low and seductive and Jeremy felt that he should leave before things got weirder than they already were. It figured that billionaire Tyler Lockwood would have some dark, kinky secret he was hiding. Jeremy only wished he wasn't the one to discover it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story almost two years ago and I'm almost finished with it! So please enjoy :)

“Goodnight Jeremy! Be careful out there!”

Jeremy Gilbert smiled at the young chef before leaving through the back door of the restaurant, The Grille. He walked briskly across the street to the alley, looking over his shoulder every few seconds as the number of street lights along his path diminished. When he got to the main street, he hurried across it with a large group of people, narrowly avoiding taxis, cars and limos careening down the street, like most typical Thursday nights in the city of Nivea.

Fifteen minutes later, he was in his neighborhood and walking on the broken sidewalks towards his apartment. He avoided trash and stray animals as he navigated District 5, the poorest, largest, and, consequently, most dangerous section of the city. His decrepit old apartment building on the corner looked particularly foreboding in the dark as he pushed the door open, the lights flickering in the hallway. He jogged up the stairs and down the hall to apartment 209, quickly fishing his keys out of his pocket and pushing on the door with his shoulder the same time he turned the handle.

The sight of his barely livable one-bedroom apartment caused a heavy sigh to escape from his lips when he was inside. The walls, once white, were now turning brown, the windows were permanently shut due to the buildup of grime and dirt and the grey carpet was thin and rough and decorated with crumbling pieces of asbestos. This was the sight that greeted him every time he returned, and like every time, he wished it had morphed into something else while he was out. Even after a year of living there, it still didn’t feel like a home.

Another sigh, this one from pure exhaustion, left him as he threw his keys and battered black wallet onto the old wooden table he managed to find across the street near the huge dumpster where so many discarded their old furniture. He went into the kitchen and pulled an old plastic cup from the nearly barren cabinets, filling it with water from the faucet. He opened the refrigerator, finding it bear with only a half-full carton of milk, a couple packets of cheese and salami and leftovers from the Grille from two nights ago. Sighing again, he brought the plastic to his lips, wishing that the refrigerator came with an ice machine like the ones he always saw on television in the homes in District 1, Nivea’s wealthiest district. But that would be too much expectation from an apartment complex in a poor neighborhood like this. He was grateful the apartment even came with a refrigerator, for he wouldn’t have had the money to purchase his own.

Feeling fatigued, he dropped into the worn piece of plastic that served as his dining chair when he actually was home to eat dinner. He grabbed the remote sitting in the middle and turned on the television, waiting a few moments for the discolored picture. After flipping through the six channels of local television and seeing nothing of interest, he settled for watching another rerun of _Friends_. As Jennifer Aniston and Courtney Cox filled the screen he leaned back against the uncomfortable plastic with a tired sigh. The job at the restaurant took a lot out of him and didn’t give enough in return. The only reason he didn’t go hungry was because Megan, the head chef, made sure he had at least one meal a day. He was grateful for his job, but being on his feet ten to twelve hours six days a week was taking its toll, and he was still barely making it for rent each month. With the way he was struggling, he would have to start looking for a second job soon.

Jeremy bit his lip as he ran his hands through his brown hair. Making ends was a constant worry of his; six days a week he spent working ten hour shifts at the restaurant and he had barely anything to show for it. But he had no one else to turn to for assistance, being an orphan since the tender age of 9 and bouncing in and out of foster care, a hell on earth if ever there was one. He shuddered; ten years of terrible memories that he did his best to forget every day but never could. They were permanently etched into his brain, and in his skin.  

Shaking his head to ward off unwanted thoughts, Jeremy turned off the television and went to his bathroom. He turned on the light, illuminating the dingy space, and turned the water all the way to hot. Steam wafted to the ceiling after a few moments and he sighed in relief as he stripped. The past few days the hot water hadn’t been working, and all the residents were forced to take cold showers, which felt like ice now that it was December. He moaned when the water warmed his freezing skin as he stood under the spray and washed away the day. Aside from one old jacket and few thin long-sleeved shirts, he had little to keep him warm and was thankful for any extra warmth he could find.

As quickly as he had gotten in the shower he was drying off as quickly as possible to avoid catching a chill. Without turning the light on he walked the familiar path to his bedroom, the equivalent of two jail cells put together. A worn twin mattress lay in the corner with a faded blue sheet, a red sheet and a thinning comforter. A picture of him when he was younger posing with his father and mother sat next to the mattress next to an old alarm clock.

Grabbing his pajamas from the corner of his bed, too-short bottoms and a holey grey T-shirt, he slipped them on before dropping his towel beside him and laying down with a tired groan. He grabbed the thin pillow and punched it a few times before attempting to find a comfortable position. Just before his eyes closed, he grabbed the picture of his parents and wished them a good night, hoping to get a decent night’s sleep despite the loud activity happening outside.

* * *

“Fuck,” Tyler Lockwood muttered as he woke up that morning with a dry mouth and a pounding headache. He blinked multiple times as he ran his hands through his already mused hair, but found little relief for the dryness. A soft moan from his left captured his attention and he realized he wasn’t alone; the man on his left and woman on his right remained blissfully asleep and he counted his lucky stars. He couldn’t even remember their names, and he sure as hell wasn’t in the mood to make small talk when he felt like complete shit.

 _Never again_ , he thought vehemently as he climbed over their tangled limbs and stood, his toes sinking into the plush, white carpet. His muscles screamed as he raised his arms above his head and worked kinks out of his back and he bit back a groan. Damon was a right bastard for allowing him to drink so much. Then again, his best friend of nearly a decade wasn’t exactly who one could depend on to be sober most of the time.

Miraculously, he found his clothes in mostly one spot and he gathered them before going into the bathroom. He double checked that the door was securely locked before hopping into the lavish shower, groaning when the water positioned itself correctly to soak him and the tiles under his feet warmed. Showering quickly, he made his clothes as presentable as possible before looking through the drawers for a toothbrush. He smirked when he found five unopened in the fourth drawer; Damon always made sure his guests were prepared.

Tyler ran a hand through his damp hair, musing it just enough to his liking before exiting the room as quietly as possible. When he shut the door he looked around; there were people stumbling in and out of rooms, though none of them looked in the mood to talk, and others sat in the hallway at a loss. Tyler praised his luck as he quickly walked to the stairs; the last thing he wanted was to encounter anyone, especially Damon. He rounded the corner, inwardly rejoicing at his success, and bumped into the very person he meant to avoid.

“You weren’t just going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?” Damon Salvatore’s smirk shone in his voice. “That’s no way to treat your host.”

Tyler scowled, cursing himself for getting caught and for his impeccable appearance. At 34, Damon was one of the wealthiest bachelors in Nivea and he wore it well with his silk shirts and costly leather loafers. If he didn’t know the man as well as he did, Tyler would’ve never guessed he was suffering from a massive hangover behind his leering smirk.

“I take it you’ll be staying for breakfast since Dolly had the weekend off and Alaric didn’t.”

“Does he ever?” Tyler grumbled

“I want details. Every last dirty one,” Damon batted his eyelashes, ignoring his quip. Despite his irritation, Tyler chuckled.

“I might be up for sharing if I can remember what actually happened.”

“Nice try. You weren’t _that_ fucked up.”

Tyler rolled his eyes again but followed him down the marble staircase through the foyer. Remnants of last night’s party were strewn everywhere still, despite the maids that were scrubbing furiously at the floors and the walls. Guests were staggering in and out of bathrooms and out the front door as they tried to sober up, some gazing around in confusion and some dragging themselves miserably. Damon didn’t pay anyone any mind as they walked to the patio.

True to his word, Alaric had created a true breakfast of champions; platters of pancakes and waffles, plates of toast and bacon, bowls of eggs, smaller bowls of syrup, salad and fruit and pitchers of water and mimosas covered the large black iron-welded table.

“How many people were you expecting?” Tyler asked as he sat down across from Damon at the left end of the table, away from other guests.

“The majority from last night. Stefan and his entourage might come by later,” the raven-haired man smirked at him. “You should stay.”

“I can’t. I actually have things to do today,” Tyler said as he grabbed two pancakes. “Not all of us have the luxury of taking the weekends off.”

“And yet you do.”

“I only stayed because Dolly’s gone, like you said.”

“It never ceases to amaze me that you _still_ don’t know how to cook. I thought Carol would have taught you before you moved out.”

“You’re one to talk. When’s the last time you were in a kitchen making something other than a cocktail?” he quipped.

“I am capable of cooking a full meal. I’m just too busy to do it,” Damon snorted as he fixed his own plate. “Speaking of busy, _you_ were very much so last night. A guy _and_ a chick?” he grinned. “I knew the old you was still there.”

“Well if _someone_ hadn’t pressured me into taking double shots with them, that wild side would’ve stayed where it belongs: hidden.”

“Don’t blame Jim Beam. But I happen to like that wild side. He’s a lot more fun than the dick you see in the papers.”

“That dick is the reason you can throw all these lavish parties. I wouldn’t insult him,” he laughed when Damon rolled his eyes.

“No need to get testy. I just want to know the details of your sex-capades.”

“All you needed to do was ask,” he said innocently.

“So…?” Damon asked impatiently and Tyler laughed again.

“From what I can remember…” he trailed off, stalling for effect and making sure Damon held on to his every word.

“Yes?”

“Those shots we took hit me faster than I thought, so I went to the room where everyone was hitting the bong. It comes my way and I took a few hits and I got so faded that I couldn’t even get up. So I’m waiting for the high to wear off and this gorgeous chick comes out of nowhere and falls into my lap. Don’t ask me what her name is because I can’t remember now.”

“Do you ever?”

“She’s drunk, and I can barely understand what she’s saying because I’m beyond drunk, but she did tell me I looked good and she wanted to have a private party, which I wasn’t going to say no to. So I follow her upstairs and on the way to the room this guy runs into me. He starts spitting out apologies and I tell him it’s alright but he’s persistent and asks me how I can make it up to him.”

Damon grinned over his mimosa, “He was pretty, wasn’t he?”

“He was. Not as hot as the chick but still…he was nice to look at,” Tyler grinned. “I told him I knew how he could make it up to me and he follows us to the room. We get in the room and the chick looks confused but I just kiss her and tell her to go with it. I tell her to get naked and she does. I asked her if she’s ever done two guys at once and she says she’s done more, which kind of threw me, but I figured she must be a freak if she’s willing to just drop her clothes. Anyways, I asked the guy if he was gonna join because he’s just standing there and he says he doesn’t do chicks but he’d be more than happy if I did him. Then the chick gets upset because she wants me to do her and I’m looking between these two babes wondering who the hell I’m gonna fuck first.”

“I already know. You can’t resist those pretty boys,” Damon chuckled. Tyler smirked as he took another bite of pancake. His best friend knew him too well.

“So I tell the chick to get on her knees and I tell the guy to get on the bed. She sucks me for a while and it’s alright but I really want to be in that sweet ass on the bed. So I tell the chick to sit back and relax and if I can borrow her dress. She doesn’t even ask why, just hands it to me and gets on the bed and starts touching herself. So I grab the pretty boy and I tie him to the bed post and I get that lube you left in the drawers, you sly bastard.”

Damon laughed at that, “Always good to be prepared.”

“He’s moaning and begging me to give it to him, so I fucked him hard and fast. He was really pretty Damon. I kind of wish I took a picture to show you.”

“I’m sure I’ll see him later,” the raven-haired man chuckled. “What happened with the chick?”

“Well…I don’t really remember,” Tyler said sheepishly as he finished his pancakes. “I think I blacked out after I started fucking him the second time because I don’t remember her getting off.”

“You mean you had two people in your bed and you only fucked one of them _maybe_ one time?” his friend asked incredulously. “You shame me Tyler.”

“I’m sorry,” he laughed. “I really shouldn’t have done all that, considering I’m engaged and all.”

“Has marriage _ever_ stopped us from fucking around?” Damon snorted. “I’m pretty sure both the chicks I woke up next to were married to people I work with.”

“But you only sleep with married women. Why is that?”

“The sex is hotter,” Damon winked. Tyler laughed at his reasoning. He had questionable morals, but his best friend was notorious for pursuing married women. He claimed it was because they couldn’t expect anything more from him.

“Besides, why would anyone stay faithful to your bitch of a fiancée? I don’t even know why you’re trying.”

“You know what a pain in the ass her dad is,” he shrugged as he finished his pancakes. “I’m trying to be good but it’s hard when your inner circle is full of players.”

“You included,” Damon snorted as he poured another mimosa. A few people greeted them both when they stepped out of the house and bid them goodbye before leaving out the side gate.

“So were either of them the submissive type?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Tyler shrugged as he buttered a piece of toast.

“Not really. The girl was too wild and the guy wouldn’t make it through one session with me.”

“How do you know? You passed out before he did.”

“He just wasn’t right,” he shrugged non-committedly.

“That’s why we train them to _be_ right,” he rolled his eyes. “You’re so picky. The whole point of getting a submissive is to train them to how _you_ want to be. None of them are going to be good right away.”

“I guess.”

“So why the reluctance? You haven’t dominated anyone since that Corey kid left. Whatever happened to him?”

“He went to some college in another country. He said it hurt too much to even be in the same city as me after I told him I didn’t want a relationship. Can you believe that?”  

“Well you did reject him. You know how submissives can be when their Dominant ends their contract.”

“I told him when we first started the relationship that I couldn’t be anything other than his Dominant and he was fine with it.”

“Things change. Feelings become a factor in all Dom/sub relationships eventually.”

“Not for me,” Tyler snorted.  

“Oh that’s right, you don’t do relationships,” Damon rolled his eyes at him again.

“It’s not just that. The whole love thing…not really my style,” he popped a grape into his mouth. “Love is—”

“—overrated and ridiculous and bullshit, I get it,” Damon waved his hand dismissively. “So what happened with the kid?” 

“He told me he loved me, I told him I wasn’t leaving my fiancée, then he called me a heartless dick and said he never wanted to see me again,” Tyler shrugged. “I told him I would pay for his tuition when he said he was applying for schools, he refused, then he told me he hopes I’m alone and miserable for the rest of my life and he left.”

“Wow.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him. But I guess I wasn’t too nice about it either. He wouldn’t stop bugging me about being together and I got tired of hearing it.”

“Maybe the media was right about you being a heartless dick,” Damon laughed when Tyler kicked him under the table.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve that title after everything I do for this city, hell even the country! I’m one of the nicest people I know.”

“That doesn’t mean shit since you’re Richard Lockwood’s son.”

“They can kiss my ass. I get shit done, that’s all that matters,” Tyler shrugged as he finished his second mimosa. He threw his napkin on his empty plate.

“Thanks for breakfast,” he mock-saluted him.

“That’s it? You’re just going to dine and dash?” Damon cried.

“I have work to do. Just because I’m not at the office doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“That’s just your excuse to eat my food and leave me bored all day. You only come over here to drink and party.”

“And Alaric’s cooking,” Tyler laughed. “My Christmas party is in a couple of weeks, so you’ll be getting an invitation in the mail today or tomorrow. If you don’t, Stefan will have one.”

“You would invite Stefan,” Damon grinned wickedly. He rolled his eyes.

“We’re _friends_. Of course I invited him,” he smirked. “Did I mention Katherine’s going to be there?”

He laughed when a slow predatory smirk spread across Damon’s face.

“You didn’t. I believe I’m available that day.”

“Good. Later you crazy bastard,” Tyler waved as he exited through the side gate. He hopped in his posh black Audi and took off for home at top speed.

When he arrived, he parked in the roundabout driveway in front of the fountain and walked up the three flights of stairs leading to his front door. The Lockwood Mansion was a vast piece of property, stretching across one and a half acres of land, making it the largest house in the city of Nivea. It had been his family for generations, so it went to him when his father died. His mother had been courteous enough to move out when he was twenty-one, finding a much smaller, more manageable house on the outskirts of District 1.  

Tyler pushed the handle of one of the dark-wood doors with a glass center and it opened to the foyer with crème marble floors and a massive chandelier hanging in the direct center. He walked past the twin staircases into the sitting room, through the living room and to the bar. He smirked when he saw his sister sipping lightly from a green martini.

“Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?”

“It is never too early according to you,” Katherine Pierce’s sharp brown eyes looked him over, one corner of her lips turning upwards into a half smile. “How was the party?”

“It was fun. You should’ve come.”

“I was going to. But they insisted on getting rid of all the summer clothes,” she pouted. “I was looking forward to it.”

“Liar. You would’ve gotten bored and made an excuse to come home to Caroline.”

She laughed lightly, “ _Oui,_ you do know me so well. How was Mr. Salvatore?”

“Missing you. He was disappointed when he couldn’t find you,” he laughed as he poured himself a shot of whiskey and drank it in seconds.

“I shall call him later. I have missed him,” she murmured huskily. “Did you find another submissive? That is why you attended, no?”

He snorted as he sat beside her, “None of them were the submissive type.”

“You are so _picky_. You could have any man or woman you please, yet you always find a problem with their looks or habits or vices. That is why we train them fit our desires.”

“I know Kat. I just didn’t connect with anyone,” he sighed heavily. “Can’t force it if it doesn’t feel right.”

“It has not felt right for 9 months now,” her eyebrow rose. “And since when have you needed something to feel right for you to act? This is not like you.”

He chuckled quietly as he poured himself another whiskey. It was difficult for him to find a submissive that he was actually interested in that he wanted to keep long-term. He hadn’t felt the desire to care for one as he should. The ones he did find never stayed long, their undying love for him normally being the cause for the end of the contract. Even if he were interested in any of them, which he wasn’t, he didn’t have the luxury of pursuing a relationship with them since he would be married at the end of next summer.

“What is it you are looking for when you search for a submissive?”

“Someone who will give me complete control; someone who trusts the completely to care for them, to allow me to push their limits without expecting any more than that.”

“Is this because of your…marriage?” her lip curled disdainfully. “I will never understand how you could agree to wed that pig. She disgusts me.”

“So her dad can stop trying to take over my company. Bastard still believes he has a right to it,” Tyler grumbled in irritation. “If I marry his daughter and give him 20%, at least I’ll be able to have the final say in anything he does.”

The Bulgarian beauty wrinkled her nose, “Yet he will still control a portion of it, while you are tied to that _putte_ forever. She is classless, tactless and she has such juvenile tastes in fashion. The least she could do is dress appropriately for her age.”

Tyler chuckled as he poured himself another shot.

“Mom’s been trying to set you and Damon up. She was telling me how they had lunch the other day and she brought it up.”

“He told me over the phone some days ago,” she sighed as she looked into her drink and traced the rim of her martini glass. “Mother has told me she’s approved.”

“Have you told her…well, about…?”

“ _Non_ , so it is difficult to explain to her why I do not think it a good idea. Damon understands, of course, but he wants marriage. I can see it in his eyes when we speak on the subject.”

Tyler refrained from commenting how ironic that was.  

“I do not think marriage will ever be a right option for us. It would almost be like if you were to marry Stefan.”

He snorted, “I would rather marry Stefan than Rebekah.”

“As would I,” she giggled as she finished the rest of her martini. “I am inviting my associates to the Christmas party next week. That is fine yes?”

“Yeah, just put them on the guest list. I’m trying to keep the list to 175 max. I don’t want the house too crowded and alcohol is expensive.”

“Of course. Oh, and I must tell you this: some of them are members of the kink community. A few are looking for a new Dominant, if you are interested in practicing again.”

“Maybe,” Tyler said with a small smile in her direction.

“You do not go this long without a pet.”

“It’s a dry spell,” he sighed as he took another shot. “It’ll pass.”

“Do you miss Corey?”

Tyler shrugged, “Not really.”

Katherine’s sharp calculating eyes watched as he took another shot, the corners of her lips pulling down into a frown.

“What is bothering you _chérie_?” she murmured softly as she covered his hand with hers on the bar. “I do not like seeing you like this.”

“Nothing,” he murmured quickly, ducking his head when Katherine raised an eyebrow at him. “Nothing I won’t get over.”

“I know you better than that Tyler. Talk to me,” her head cocked to the side, brown eyes full of concern. That look had made him spill all of his secrets, made him feel comfortable and secure with himself that he wouldn’t be judged. Before he could answer his cellphone rang. Tyler groaned and pressed his iPhone to his ear.

“Yes?”

Katherine watched his expression subtly change from neutral to dark.

 “I’ll be there in an hour,” he growled as he hung up.

“What happened?”

“Someone broke through the firewalls. They think they’re trying to get information.”

“Is it Mikael?”

“Probably. The bastard is smart too. He knows we won’t be able to trace it back to him,” he kissed Katherine on the cheek and walked out of the bar, calling over his shoulder, “If my mother comes by, tell her I’ll be back for dinner.”

Katherine sighed as she heard the front door close. Sometimes, she couldn’t help but wonder how Tyler was going to handle marriage to Rebekah Mikaelson when they, and her father, clashed as horribly as they did. The union was a smart alliance between the families, two of the wealthiest in the country of Atteca, but she also saw how bitter her brother had become because of it.

She left her glass on the counter and walked up the winding elegant staircase to her room. A soft smile graced her lips as she saw Caroline still asleep in the same position she was in before she left. Quietly, she sat on her bed and threaded her fingers through smooth blonde hair. She was grateful that she was allowed to go into work whenever she pleased, for she had greatly missed her, and Caroline missed her too.

* * *

Jeremy sighed as he placed another heavy carton full of dirty dishes next to the sink and prepped them to be washed. Halfway through, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Megan, the head chef.

 “Go take a break. You’ve been going since six this morning.”

“Thanks,” he smiled when she handed him a bowl of Caesar salad and a plate of the day’s special. Exiting the kitchen, he found a table in the corner in the back and claimed it for himself. It was far enough from patrons to where he wouldn’t be disturbed and close enough for him to return to the kitchen on short notice if needed. He was through part of his meal when a young woman slid into the seat across from him.

“Where’s my free plate?”

“You have to pay for it,” he chuckled, his brown eyes meeting the excited emerald ones of his best friend. “I thought your lunch break was later?”

“Amy swapped with me. I just couldn’t wait to tell you this!” Bonnie Bennett beamed like it was Christmas morning. “You know Tyler Lockwood right?”

“Who doesn’t? He owns this place and half the city,” he snorted. He’d seen the billionaire come in before, along with half the city’s female population. On television, he looked like a cold, emotionless carbon copy of his father, who was a popular, but ruthless businessman back when he was alive. He hoped to never meet him.

“He’s absolutely gorgeous. So mysterious and handsome—I mean he could be a little taller but his style is just—!”

“Bonnie, focus,” he laughed.

“Anyways, every year he hosts this _huge_ Christmas party for his business partners, especially all the people who own businesses that are a part of his social networking website—”

“The one you work for, right?”

“Right! This is the biggest party of the year Jer. It’s even bigger than those Oscar parties, but for people in the business world and _oh my God_ the dresses and shoes and _everything_ is to _die_ for—!”

“Bonnie,” he reminded.

“Right, so the party is legendary and its super exclusive; if you’re not on their top-secret guest list then you don’t make it through the door, which is pretty much the status of me and everyone I work with,” she sighed enviously. “I don’t think he’s ever even been to our floor.”

“I’m sure he has. He hired you, right?”

“I don’t know, it was probably his secretary. So anyways, I’m sitting at my desk listening to the girls in the cubicle across from me talk about how people they know are invited every year and how they always try to get an invitation, and then Amy calls me over and says she _hacked_ the guest list!” Bonnie squealed. “She got our names on it Jer! We’re going!”

Jeremy’s smile disappeared.

“What do you mean _we_?”

“You and me! Amy has to go to a funeral and she can’t get out of it because it’s her grandma, so I figure who better to bring than my best friend!”

“I can’t,” he said automatically. Bonnie’s excitement immediately dimmed and he felt slightly guilty. “I have to work.”

“You can take one night off! You work six days a week!”

“Because I’m broke,” he deadpanned. “You know I’m not good with people. Parties freak me out.”

“Come _on_ Jer!” she whined. “Where’s your sense of adventure? You can’t work all the time and let life pass you by!”

“If there’s a guest list, there’s a good chance Tyler knows everyone that’s on it. He’s going to know we don’t belong in there the minute we walk in the door.”

“So does that mean you’re in?” she beamed. He groaned inwardly.

“I’m not getting caught up in this,” he muttered as he finished his lunch. “I have to get back to work.”

“But—but think of all the opportunity!” she stood as he did. “Just think how _amazing_ it would be to live like them! Haven’t you wondered what a life of luxury is like?”

 _Every day_.

He didn’t answer her as he walked to the kitchen but this didn’t deter the bouncing brunette. Unfortunately for him, he knew she wouldn’t stop until he gave her the answer she wanted.

“You realize you could be fired for this?”

“And it’ll totally be worth it! Please?” she pouted, her eyes growing wider and her lips poking out. Jeremy wished he would’ve looked away a little faster and not caught sight of the puppy dog face that usually made him cave.

“I promise I’ll never ask you to go with me to these things ever again if you come this _one_ time!”

“That’s what you say about every company party you ask me to go to.”

“But you’ve never actually gone to one with me, have you?” she gave him a pointed look. Jeremy averted his eyes.

“No, but—”

“So you _have_ to come with me to this!” she grabbed his arm. “Just come with me to this one thing and I’ll leave you alone, okay? We never hang out anymore because you’re always here!”

Jeremy winced and the pleading in her voice. He felt a little guilty at always letting Bonnie down, but most times she wanted to hang out, she wanted to do something that made him uncomfortable, like be around people. His extreme phobia of being touched made it nearly impossible for him to be in crowded spaces for long periods of time, and Tyler Lockwood’s party would be the perfect event to cause a panic attack. It hindered him from having a normal life and he knew it, but there wasn’t much he could do. Therapy was expensive, as were self-help books, and, if truth be told, he was ashamed of himself for letting it progress this far. He had his reasons, but it was embarrassing all the same. And it was that longing to be _somewhat_ normal that made him mutter his next words.  

“I’ll think about it.”

He winced when Bonnie threw her arms around his neck and squealed in his ear, “You’re the best! Thank you! You won’t regret this, I _promise_!”

He highly doubted that, but he awkwardly returned her hug, reminding himself that Bonnie was his friend and that this type of contact was okay.

“It’s next Saturday, so get that day off! I’ll get you an outfit to match my dress—don’t give me that look, it’s not a big deal—and I’ll have to get my hair and nails and—!”

“Isn’t your break almost over?” Jeremy chuckled. She stopped mid-rant and gazed at her oversized watch.

“Crap, I forgot about Amy! I’ll see you later Jer!” she hugged him quickly. “I’m so happy you’re coming!”

Jeremy watched her run out the kitchen and chuckled to himself. Despite Bonnie’s somewhat over-active personality, she made his world less dreary. When he was with her, he could pretend that he was a normal 19-year-old living in the city, with normal friends and a normal life instead of a dirt-poor orphan.

 “Get to work,” one of the cooks snapped at him as he dumped another bucket of filthy dishes in front of Jeremy. He stared at the new pile and wished to be anywhere but there.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week flew by with early mornings, late nights and long shifts. Jeremy was thankful when it was Saturday and he was allowed to sleep in for the first time since he could remember. His happiness quickly disappeared when he remembered why he had to take this day off and he pulled his blankets over his head in an effort to prevent his imminent panic attack. The very thought of being so far out of his comfort zone made him sick to his stomach.

His time in the orphanage had scarred him so much he couldn’t stand to be around people for too long. Constantly, he was placed in the care of people that promised him the world and then hurt him instead. The only people he could tolerate to be around longer than a day were Bonnie and her mother only because he had known them since he was in middle school. There were times where he wondered what it would be like to have a significant other, but that opened a whole other can of worms he didn’t think he would ever be ready to face. He most definitely couldn’t stand _anyone_ touching him; he barely let Bonnie hug him and they were actually friends. And now they were going to a party where there was most likely alcohol and people tended to become more touchy when they were intoxicated and—

Jeremy whimpered as he shoved his face into his pillow. It was terrifying that in a few hours he would be in a completely different world, and so far out of his element that he wanted to throw up. If Tyler Lockwood discovered them, which he had no doubt he would, he could only imagine what would happen then. He’d seen the billionaire on the news plenty of times to know the media’s opinion of him; cold and ruthless, an educated businessman, playboy and philanthropist that carried on the good work his father started. He was also one of the wealthiest bachelors alive, according to Bonnie’s co-workers, and slept with at least half of the Nivean Elite, men and women, married or not. He had even heard he was engaged to equally wealthy socialite Rebekah Mikaelson, but he cared little for the lives of celebrities when he could barely handle his own. What he did care about was about losing his only source of income if they got caught trespassing.

His heart continued to beat painfully in his chest in apprehension and he thought he might have a heart-attack. Perhaps he’d tell Bonnie he didn’t feel well and she’d let him off the hook. He felt bad for letting her down but at this rate, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to remove himself from his bed.

_Come on Jer! Where’s your sense of adventure?_

Bonnie’s words from a week ago rang in his ears and he took deep breaths. Slowly, he removed the blanket from over his head and took in the dreary December morning. His best friend did make an excellent point; he couldn’t hide in his apartment forever. But that didn’t mean he wanted to mingle with people like she wanted either. Working was what suited him best and kept him busy, not allowing time to socialize just the way he liked. It was bullshit at he knew it, but he refused to further analyze his emotional trauma.

He sat up when his stomach rumbled and stretched his arms over his head. The picture of his parents caught his eye and he picked it up, memorizing their faces like he always did. He barely remembered them now, only little insignificant things like the smell of his mother’s perfume and his father’s rambunctious, excited chuckle. What saddened him the most was how quickly they were taken from him, and how much he had suffered after they were gone.

 “I wish you were here,” he murmured as he stared at their smiling faces. He sighed as he put the picture down and went into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

 

“I’m throwing a Christmas party, not an orgy! What the hell is your problem?”

“A party where you have alcohol, drugs and your dirty little whores! I’m not an idiot Tyler!” Rebekah Mikaelson snapped back. “I suppose that’s why father and I didn’t receive and invitation.”

“You didn’t get one because you weren’t invited! This party is for my friends and my associates and you’re neither.”

“Then you best have a way to make it up to him. He’s furious with you.”

“Am I supposed to give a fuck? He’s always got something to say about everything I do,” Tyler rolled his eyes. “What difference does it make if I invited you or not? You’re just going to show up anyway.”

“The invitation would have been a nice gesture. You should consider doing more of them if you expect us to remain husband and wife,” Rebekah snapped back. “I’ll see you later.”

Tyler hung up with a growl of frustration.

“Fucking bitch,” he muttered under his breath. He _loathed_ dealing with Rebekah and her father. Mikael had been his father’s business partner back when he was alive and believed that he was entitled to his portion of the company when he died, despite having lost his share in a lawsuit. Richard had taken everything from him, and Mikael was going to stop at nothing to take it back, and more. Since his father passed, his anger was now directed at him; after countless failed lawsuits and thousands wasted, his mother had suggested an arrangement between them that would ensure all would be on the receiving end of Richard Lockwood’s multi-million dollar corporation; a union between Tyler and his bratty 21-year-old daughter, Rebekah. He had agreed, only to improve his vast fortune with the Mikaelson’s impressive net worth, but he truly had no idea how difficult dealing with his future wife and her family could be.

Tyler had more than enough money and he knew it, but the promise of more wasn’t one he ever turned down. He liked money, he liked wealth and he liked his lavish lifestyle; it wasn’t something to apologize for. Instead, he dedicated one-third of his wealth to his father’s charities to feed the hungry and poor and his own to protect domestic abuse victims. If Mikael were to gain control of his company, that money, for the man didn’t have a decent bone in his body. He was corrupt, power hungry and his father ended up dead because of him and his greed.

“Tyler?” a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “Everything okay?”

He sighed, “Everything’s fine Mom.”

Carol Lockwood pushed his bedroom door open, a pointed look marring her face.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

She tilted her head, giving him that knowing look that made him just a little ashamed for lying.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

She hummed as she sat beside him.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Rebekah’s charming self,” he muttered under his breath.

“Ah, I meant to warn you that I spoke with her father this afternoon. He wasn’t happy they didn’t receive and invitation for the party,” Carol said lightly as she stroked his hair back from his face. “I told him it probably got lost in the mail…but he didn’t seem to believe me.”

“That’s Mikael for you. Bastard is as paranoid as they come,” he rolled his eyes. “All they give a damn about is staying in the press and making sure Rebekah is some kind of role-model for the next generation, but what decent parent would let their child look up to that bitch?”

“Language, Tyler,” she said sternly. “You know how I feel about those words.”

“Sorry. She just really pisses me off.”

“I know, hun. But we’ve got to find a way to make this whole arranged marriage thing work for us. You signed a contract and you can’t back out of it, not now,” Carol sighed. “But we’ll talk about that later. Are you ready for tonight?”

He nodded, “Guests should start arriving by 8; two security personal will be at every entrance and exit; the caterers just arrived to set up and the decorators are finishing the Christmas tree in the foyer.”

“And are the bars fully stocked?”

“You know it was the first thing I did when I woke up,” he smirked when she laughed. “This is my party we’re talking about.”

“You are definitely your father’s son. That was the first thing he did too when he had to deal with people from his work during non-business hours. Remember what he always said?”

“Sometimes the best business deals are made over a bottle of Jack,” he chuckled, grinning at the memory of his father winking with his contagious laugh.

“He would be proud of you for putting this party together all by yourself. You didn’t ask me for help not once,” she noted. “You’re getting better.”

“The CEO always has to have the best parties Mom. Comes with the territory,” he smirked cockily. “If I do a shitty job at the office, well, at least they all know where they can come for a good time.”

“You’re doing fine Tyler. I’ve seen the bank statements and reports for all the ventures for this month and you’ve double your profits in nearly everything. Your father would be so proud of you.”

The billionaire looked at his hands in his lap. The gold ring on his index finger, his father’s class ring, hugged his skin comfortably as the light bounced off the shiny metal onto the comforter. It had been his father’s class ring that he had given to Tyler on his eleventh birthday and it was one of his most prized possessions.

“The only project that needs more work is The Grille.”

“I’ve been working on it. We’re coming up with a new marketing strategy, possibly going to open up a karaoke night now that we have the bar added in. That’s brought in nearly three times the profits from a year ago so that’s a start.”

“A very good start. Your father had just gotten that up and running when he died, and what you’ve managed to do with it in just a few years is amazing Ty,” Carol crooned, her eyes shining with pride. “It’ll come together. You’ll see.”

“Yeah, it’ll be worth it,” he trailed off as he looked at a spot on his floor. He would’ve felt better about the success of his company if he didn’t have to marry Rebekah to ensure it remained in his care.

“I won’t be able to stay tonight, that’s what I came to tell you. We have a big case coming up that I need to prep for,” Carol stood as she straightened her blue Valentino suit. “Try not to have _too_ much fun tonight and, whatever you do, do not let anyone drive home drunk.”

“The valets have already been asked to give breathalyzer tests. I’ve got it all covered mom,” he chuckled. “We’ll be fine.”

“I hope,” she kissed his cheek. “And play nice with Rebekah. I know you don’t like her, and I can’t say I blame you, but it would be nice if you were on nice speaking terms with your wife.”

“Fine,” he grumbled petulantly as she ruffled his hair.

“Don’t let her ruin your night.”

 “I never do.”

He chuckled when she stopped in front of his full-length mirror near his closet before seeing herself out, greeting Katherine as she entered the room with a kiss to both cheeks. Tyler smirked at her flushed face and her messy hair thrown in a bun, a loose sweater the only thing covering her down to mid-thigh. It was obvious what she had just been doing.

“Is that Caroline’s sweater?”

She rolled her eyes at his joking leer. “Mother wants to assist with cleaning. I told her it was _nécessaire pas_ but she insisted.”

“Tell Amelie that her service is much appreciated but please take some time off. She already works for my mother all day. I doubt she wants to come here after she done there.”

“You know how my mother is; she feels lost when she is not working. She believes that being idle leads to laziness and to dabbling in unholy perversions.”

“That can’t be true. You’re not lazy and you’re the most perverted person I know,” Tyler teased. Katherine stuck her tongue out with a smile before leaving.

* * *

“And…there! Can you breathe, hon?” Bonnie’s mother, Abbey, asked Jeremy as she fiddled with the tie Bonnie picked to match his outfit. He nodded, despite feeling like he was suffocating and sweating like he’d just run a marathon.

“Thanks Ms. Bennett,” he murmured timidly when she stepped away. He gazed at himself at the floor-length mirror and thought he looked as ridiculous as he felt. His black button down was slightly too tight in the shoulders and his feet were uncomfortable in shoes that were half a size too small that he didn’t have the heart to tell his best friend about.

 “When are you going to start calling me Abby?” she clicked her tongue. “You’re practically family Jeremy, even though I hardly see you anymore.”

“I’ve been working a lot,” he smiled sheepishly to hide his guilt. “Rent is coming up.”

“Well, if you’re ever in the mood for a decent, home-cooked meal or a safe place to sleep, you know we always have room for you,” she ruffled his hair affectionately. “I know you have your own apartment but sometimes…you miss home, you know? And your neighborhood is a rough area Jer. I can’t imagine the things you must see.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. She was going to ask him to move in with them again, and it would be the fourth time since he had his apartment.  But he couldn’t bring himself to tell her how much he struggled day in and day out, how much he wanted to be able to rely on someone. In high-school, he had lived with Bonnie and her mother for a few weeks, and he still felt indebted to them for that. They had done more for him than he could ever repay and he didn’t want to add to their burden.

“Okay, what do you think?” Bonnie glided into the room, a long-sleeve gold and black striped mini dress hugging her petite frame. Her black pumps boosted her height by 6 inches and reflected the light of the living room lamps as she spun around.

“Wow Bon, you look gorgeous. I have to get a picture!” Abbey gushed as she left to find the camera. The green-eyed beauty spun around again, winking when she faced Jeremy again.

“Looks good Bon,” he appraised. “Are you sure you’re gonna be able to walk in those?”

“Yes. It’ll hurt like hell but yes,” she huffed determinedly. She grinned when she looked him up and down, “You don’t look bad yourself, handsome.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled.

“I can’t believe we’re finally getting into that house! I can’t wait to look around! I heard he has a hot tub in his bathroom!”

“Look around?”

Bonnie gave him a pointed look, “Yes Jer. We’re going to be in _Tyler Lockwood’s house_! We _have_ to look around to see if he’s a kinky as they say!”

“As who says?”

“People at work,” she looked over her shoulder quickly before turning back to him, her voice barely a whisper. “They say he’s into super freaky sex. Like, bondage and all that hardcore stuff.”

Jeremy blanched, “What do you mean bondage?”

“He likes tying people up during sex and spanking them, gagging them, all kinds of stuff! I even heard he makes them call him _master_! Can you believe that?” she squealed quietly. “He’s like a sexual sadist, only hotter!”

“And you really want to confirm this is true?” Jeremy asked uneasily. From what he just heard, he didn’t need nor want to know anything about the mysterious billionaire’s sex life. They would be better off not knowing; the sooner Bonnie realized this, the better.  

“Yes! Cecilia said she knows someone whose brother was his _slave_. His freaking slave Jer!” her voice dropped lower. “Could you imagine letting Tyler Lockwood tie you up and having his wicked way with you? It’s so…so dirty!”

He swallowed heavily, wishing that she would change the subject. Discussing sex in any fashion made him uncomfortable, and the fact that he was about to enter the house of an apparent sexual deviant increased the discomfort immensely.

“Imagine him just showing up where you work and commanding you to take your clothes off. So freaking hot,” she sighed dreamily. “Not even you can deny that’s sexy Jer. I know you’re not into…well, anyone, but there’s just _something_ about Tyler Lockwood that’s just…sexy.”

He merely laughed to hide his growing anxiety.

“Okay, serious question,” she cleared her throat and schooled her face to become neutral. “If he came up to you and asked you to be his next slave for $10,000, would you do it?”

“Okay, smile for the camera!” Abbey entered the room flashing the small silver device and, thankfully, sparing him from answering. They humored the older woman for ten minutes before catching a cab to District 1. When they arrived at the mansion they slowly tailed limos and foreign sport cars through the gates, the yellow cab nearly sticking out like a sore thumb.

Jeremy sucked in a deep breath when he stepped out of the cab to the sight of the enormous house in front of him. The courtyard was decorated at every corner in Christmas lights and mistletoe, with garland woven between the long rails of the banisters. The people around them were dressed in their season best, as Bonnie had said, blending in with the world of wealth he suddenly found himself in.

“God, _look_ at these dresses!” Bonnie squealed quietly as she stood next to him. “And this _house_ …I didn’t think it was _this_ big.”

“It’s really nice,” he muttered enviously. Bonnie slipped her hand into the fold of his crooked arm and they strolled up the stairs to the front doors as confidently as possible. They waited in line, watching with anticipation as people were stopped by security and checked for their names before they were allowed entry inside. Jeremy held onto his best friend as she tried her best to stand tall and firm in her heels, nearly breathing in relief when they reached the top of the stairs. The guard, a beefy stout man with his blonde hair slicked into a greasy ponytail, looked them up and down with disinterest.

“Names?”

“Thalia Gordon and Ryan Lindon,” Bonnie rattled off without a hint of nervousness. Jeremy resisted looking at her; she had failed to warn him that they were using fake alias. The man scanned the list quickly and gave them one sharp nod.

“Have fun,” his monotonous voice washed over them as they crossed the threshold. Jeremy’s heart pounded as they came to the center of the foyer. The entire room dazzled with strings of white lights that were refracted and reflected off a giant chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. They bounced off the polished marble ceiling, creating shapes that almost reminded Jeremy of snowflakes on the walls. Just at the entrance of the living room, a giant, fully-decorated Christmas tree sat topped with a 5-point star. Going in further, they heard soft jazz music playing just under the hyper chatter of guests well on their way to intoxication.

“Oh!” Bonnie paused to grab two appetizers off a tray passing by them. She inspected it carefully, “What is it?”

“No idea,” Jeremy frowned as he stared at it; a piece of chicken wrapped with cheese, bacon and cilantro fell into the napkin. “Try it.”

She took a tentative bite and chewed thoughtfully.

“It’s not bad…it’s actually really good,” she swallowed before stuffing the rest into her mouth. “Try it.”

Jeremy bit into his piece and nearly groaned as the explosion of flavor. Appetizers at The Grille _never_ tasted like this. This was clearly what having money tasted like.

“It’s almost scary how good it is,” he muttered as he ate the rest of it. Another waiter carrying a tray of Champagne passed them and Bonnie quickly snagged two glasses, handing one to him with a triumphant smirk.

“To my successful plan,” she grinned. They tipped the sides of their glasses together lightly before drinking.

“Congrats _Thalia_. You did good,” he returned her grin. “How’d you know they weren’t going to check ID?”

“I didn’t. That’s why this plan is so amazing!” she said as she finished her drink. “I want another one. Where’s that waiter?”

“He went that way. You want another of everything,” Jeremy laughed with a fond shake of his head as they followed the waiter’s direction towards the bar. On the way, Bonnie snagged the last flute from a waiter passing by and downed it in a single gulp.

“I think you’re supposed to drink it slowly.”

“Probably. I’ll just get drunk faster,” she wiggled her eyebrows as she looked at the crowded bar. “This must be where they keep all the real alcohol.”

“Which you _shouldn’t_ drink,” his smile disappeared. “If you get drunk, you’ll definitely give us away.”

“Good point,” she sighed in disappointment. “I was looking forward to having expensive drinks this evening, but I don’t wanna be thrown out of this place either.”

Jeremy chuckled. Beyond them, he watched a woman bump into a man, knocking his flute out of his hand and sending it crashing to the floor. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into loud laughter, the shattered glass completely forgotten. That was probably worth more than two months of rent for him, but to these people it was just chump change, spending money. He couldn’t help feeling bitter and resentful; these people had no care in the world, and had no idea how people like him and Bonnie suffered for the price of their wealth. Their greed simultaneously disgusted and fascinated him.

After another hour, the sound level of the house seem to rise to it’s peak; there seemed to be hundreds of guests roaming the house, each as drunk and rowdy as the next, and Jeremy did his best to avoid bumping into anyone. They had yet to see the Lockwood billionaire and had explored the majority of the first floor. No one had yet to realize they didn’t belong there, and Jeremy was as grateful as he was antsy that they would be caught soon.

“Let’s go up,” Bonnie dragged him around the corner to the winding twin staircases on either side of the foyer. Jeremy made a protest of noise in the back of his throat and stopped her.

“I don’t think we should go up there.”

“Why not?”

“I’m sure they have heavy security.”

“Only one way to find out,” she grinned mischievously before she sprinted up the stairs. Groaning, Jeremy followed her and stopped at the start of a long hallway with white carpet and off-white walls. They encountered no one as Bonnie opened the doors to each room, marveling at what she found in each though it was nothing noteworthy.

“This one is locked,” she tugged on the fourth door without success. “I bet this is where he keeps his sex toy stash.”

“Maybe it’s his room and he didn’t want people he didn’t know in it,” he said pointedly.

“I’m just curious. It’s not every day insignificant people like me get an all access pass to…this.”

“I think we should go back,” he said anxiously as he looked around. She seemed to contemplate the idea briefly before taking off down the hall to explore the rest of the rooms.

“Bon, seriously. Let’s go back before we’re caught.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” she breathed when she pushed open the door near the end of the hall. It was a sitting room, or what appeared to be one with two white and two deep red couches against the dark red wall. Four small coffee tables each holding large, lit candles sat in front of each couch. There were two sets of double doors against the back wall, both shut and locked from what Jeremy could see. There was hardly anything in the room other than a few plants, more candles and magazines on the tables but it was nothing short of elegant. Jeremy surmised it was worth more than his entire apartment building.

 “What do you think is in these rooms?” Bonnie asked quietly, brimming with excitement.

“I don’t know. Something tells me we won’t like what we find either,” he licked his lips worriedly. He just _knew_ someone was waiting behind these doors to bust them. “Can we go back now?”

Bonnie ignored his plea and crept closer to the doors on the left. Jeremy winced when she twisted the handle slowly and pushed, his heart pounding when the door opened. Bonnie took two more small steps before pausing.

“There’s someone in there!” she whispered over her shoulder.

“What are you doing? Close the door!” he hissed.

“She’s sleeping,” Bonnie whispered stepping even further into the room. Jeremy groaned before following his best friend inside. The room was vast, much like the rest of the house. The white carpet was soft like you could sink into it but durable; certainly not the cheap material he was used to. Blue and white candles placed around the room made soft shadows on the blue walls and on the king-sized bed, where a woman slept on peacefully unaware of their presence.

Bonnie shook Jeremy’s arm as she pointed to the chains hanging down from each corner of the bed. At the end of each was a polished leather cuff. She took one of the cuffs in her hand, examining it with fascination.

“Its leather,” she whispered.

The woman let out a sigh and they both froze. She shifted under the blankets, rolled over onto her stomach and started snoring softly. They let out their breaths inaudibly before retreating as quickly as they could to the door.

“She _has_ to be his slave! Oh my God!” Bonnie squealed as she pulled the door closed. “I should’ve taken a picture!”

“Don’t go back in there!” Jeremy hissed in alarm. “If she wakes up and sees us—!”

“Relax, I wasn’t serious,” she pouted. Turning around, her eyes fell on the double doors on the other side. “What do you think is in those?”

“I don’t know Bon. Can we _please_ go back now? I really don’t think we should be doing this,” Jeremy pleaded as she pushed it open.

“I just want to see this one room, then we’ll go,” she conceded. They frowned when they stepped inside; except for the color scheme, the room was identical to the one they just left.

“Why does he have two rooms that are the same?”

“In case the other room is unusable?” Jeremy picked up one of the chains with the leather cuffs and he shuddered when he thought about what they could be used for. He was starting to think that Tyler Lockwood was a seriously disturbed individual.

“Jeremy, look at this,” Bonnie breathed as she pulled out a string of thick, white beads from a drawer in the nightstand.

He blanched, “Put those back! You don’t know where those have been!”

“They’re clean...I hope!” her face scrunched in disgust as she continued rummaging, gasping quietly at all she found. “Jesus…he’s a total freak! This is the proof I was looking for!”

Jeremy looked over her shoulder, shuddering at what he saw: more colored beads, clothespins, a plastic ring, silk ties and various other devices he had no desire to know about. They only confirmed what he already knew; Tyler Lockwood either had some very severe issues, or he was just really into rough sex. None of this sparked intrigue or curiosity to learn more about the billionaire the way it had Bonnie and he wished she would get over this fascination not for the first time that evening.

“I think I’ve seen enough,” he said weakly as she pushed the drawer closed.  

“Well since you’ve already started with my drawers, you might as well look through the rest of my room too.”

They jumped when they heard an unfamiliar voice behind them. Sharing a terrified look, they slowly turned around to face a smirking Tyler Lockwood.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear exploded in Jeremy’s veins as he stared at the man he never wanted to meet. His first thought upon laying eyes on Tyler was that Bonnie wasn’t wrong in stating he was handsome. He was a compelling sight to behold in a black button-down, black slacks, both skin-tight and showing enough to make him blush.  

“I guess you discovered one of my hobbies,” the billionaire chuckled as he stepped into the room. “I would give you a tour of the rest of the room and the house but something tells me you didn’t come here for that.”

Bonnie and Jeremy said nothing, wondering if this was some kind of trick to get them to admit they didn’t belong. They hardly breathed as they stared at the billionaire sauntering closer to them.

“So, who are you?” he arched one dark eyebrow. “And what’re you doing in my room?”

“I—we—we were just—” Bonnie sputtered, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “We were—we were looking for the—the bathroom and we uh—!”

“The bathroom was the first door on the left. But since that door was open and there’s a sign, I assume you found it just fine,” Tyler chuckled with dry amusement. His eyes shifted from the woman to the man, no, boy beside her and curiosity immediately gripped him when their eyes met. His cock twitched when he lowered his head again and he licked his lips; he looked so naturally submissive that it suited him.

“I—I’m so sorry Mr. Lockwood,” she breathed finally, unable to say anything else. “I never meant to—”

“You didn’t think you’d get caught going where you don’t belong? I can tell,” he chuckled mirthlessly this time, the amusement leaving his eyes. “Considering I’ve never seen either of you before, I know you’re not on my guest list for this party, which makes this little scenario particularly bad since you’re trespassing.”

He had to suppress a smile when the boy flinched.

“What’s your name?” he snapped at her.

“B-Bonnie Bennett,” she mumbled as she lowered her eyes.

 “And where do you work Bonnie?”

“I…I work for your social networking company, on the fifth floor.”

“Ah,” Tyler snapped his fingers. “You’re the floor that gets a kick out of discussing my sex life. You all have some pretty innovative imaginations. My sister and I love hearing your theories about us.”

Bonnie gaped in horrified embarrassment; she shot Jeremy a look but he couldn’t bring himself to remove his eyes from his shoes that were suddenly too tight around his big toes. Swallowing heavily, she met Tyler’s smirking face again.

“I am so sor—”

“I only invited certain people for a reason Bonnie. This is a _private_ party for my friends and family and you are neither. And I very well can’t have a criminal on my payroll, can I?” the billionaire’s smirk turned cold as Bonnie grew more horrified.

“Sir, p-please let me explain—!”

“I don’t think any explanation you give me now is going to matter,” he snapped. “So I’m going to give you two choices: you can leave now before I fire you, or you can return to the party and stay out of my sight because if I see you again tonight, I’ll fire you and have you arrested for trespassing. Understand?”

She let out a sharp breath, “Yes, sir. I’m so—so sorry—”

“You’re dismissed,” he interrupted. Bonnie and Jeremy gave each other a look before they both walked quickly past Tyler to the door. They both paused when Tyler gently grabbed Jeremy’s arm.

“I never said you could leave.”

The orphan’s heart pounded painfully in his ribcage when their eyes met again. They were dark, and stormy, and he could definitely understand why women fell over themselves over his smoldering, come-hither eyes. 

Bonnie gulped audibly, “B-But he’s with me—”

“And you were dismissed. He wasn’t,” his eyes never left the boy’s. Now that he was closer, he could see that submission was in his nature. He could picture him tied to his bed, writhing and whimpering and crying in pleasure and his stomach filled with heat.

“My offer is about five seconds from expiring Ms. Bennett,” he snapped when Bonnie didn’t move. “I suggest you get going.”

“Wait—!”

“It’s alright Bon,” Jeremy surprised himself with the steadiness of his voice. “I’ll be fine.”

She looked as if she didn’t believe him, her eyes darting between him and Tyler.

“Jeremy—”

“Go, its fine,” he smiled as much as he could. She stared at him, clearly conflicted, but one more glare from Tyler was enough to push her out the door. The sound of it closing echoed in Jeremy’s ears like a fire alarm, warning him to take cover.

“Your name is Jeremy?” the billionaire asked as he let go of his arm.

“Yes sir. Jeremy Gilbert,” he said softly as he looked down. Tyler’s chuckle made his eyes shoot back to his face and he was surprised to see him laughing, a complete 180 from a moment ago.

“You work for me too Jeremy?”

“At The Grille, sir.”

“Are you a chef?”

He shook his head, suddenly feeling ashamed. “I’m a bus-boy.”

“Interesting. I don’t ever think I’ve seen you there,” he contemplated for a moment. “How long have you worked there?”

“About a year?”

“Do you like it?”

“Y-Yes sir, very much,” he nodded quickly. Tyler watched him, his lips stretching into a smirk all over again.

“You’re a terrible liar,” he laughed. “It’s fine to admit that you hate it. I’m not going to fire you for having an opinion.”

Jeremy swallowed thickly, unsure of how to respond. Tyler was…nothing like he had anticipated, and he was thrown as to how to act around him. He couldn’t tell if the man was trying to get to know him or humiliate him before he destroyed his life for trespassing his party.

“You look nervous Jeremy. Do I make you nervous?” he purred as he stepped into his personal space. Jeremy jumped backwards on instinct.

“N-No sir.”

“You really need to work on lying. If your life depended on it, you’d be screwed,” he chuckled. Jeremy forced out a laugh that sounded nothing like him.

“S-So I’ve been told.”

“So, if you don’t like working at The Grille, which I don’t blame you, why not find something better?”

I…I can’t. I need the money,” he said softly, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“I see,” he stepped around Jeremy, and the orphan just realized he was circling him. “Has anyone told you you’re pretty?”

“I…thank you?” Jeremy blinked in clear confusion. He felt hot and flustered under Tyler’s piercing eyes, feeling like they were stripping him away layer by layer to see into his very soul.

“So what were you and Ms. Bennett looking for up here? I hope you found it, whatever it was,” he said mysteriously as he, thankfully, stepped away from him.

“We weren’t looking for anything,” Jeremy said earnestly. “We were just—”

“You don’t expect me to believe that you, somehow, slipped by my security into my house and in my room and you weren’t looking for _anything_ ,” he said lowly with a predatory smirk. “Did you come looking for proof?”

“Proof of…what?” Jeremy asked slowly. He didn’t like the way Tyler was looking at him with all of his teeth shining like a cat that was about to catch a canary.

“My kinky sex life that has everyone so fascinated. I bet you gossip about me too.”

“N-No of course not!” his voice trembled slightly. Now that Bonnie was gone, God only knew what this man was going to do to him. Tyler merely hummed at his response, but his smirk indicated he didn’t believe him.

“I’m sure you’re curious as to what these are,” he took a cuff and held it out to Jeremy. The orphan’s throat bobbed visibly as he gulped.

“I had them specially made like this. They’re much more comfortable than standard metal cuffs. Some people prefer those because they leave marks, like a sign of ownership. But I don’t,” he murmured as he stared at the black leather. “If I was going to let someone tie me down, I would want to be as comfortable as possible. Wouldn’t you?”

The question threw Jeremy off guard so much he jumped. “I—I suppose.”

“It’s so much more enjoyable when you’re comfortable, trust me,” he purred. The orphan backed away from him when he got closer, growing increasingly uncomfortable with their proximity and Tyler’s come-hither eyes that were both intriguing and frightening. How could someone be so handsome and so deadly at the same time?

“You see, it’s important to be comfortable when you’re giving up control. When you’re depending on someone to take care of your every need, it can be frightening at first, but once you understand that no harm will come to you, it’s a very empowering experience.”

He came closer still, forcing Jeremy to back up until he was against the wall. His heart thumped painfully hard in his chest when Tyler further closed the distance between them, stopping when there was just barely an inch of space between them. 

“Just imagine giving up every choice, every worry, every decision that you have to someone that can make them for you. Imagine having someone take care of your every need, whether it’s financial, spiritual…sexual,” his voice dripped with seduction and Jeremy knew he needed to leave before things got weirder than they already were.

“Well I should go—a-and you should get back to your party,” he stammered quickly as he slowly slid to the side away from him. Tyler trapped him with his hands to the wall and stepped directly to him.

“You don’t really want to go, do you Jeremy?” he whispered salaciously. He trailed his fingers down Jeremy’s heaving chest slowly, “You want to know what it’s like for someone to take care of you.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Jeremy spit out as he darted into a dark wood wardrobe. “You don’t even know me!”

 “I know you want this,” Tyler reached out and trailed his hand down Jeremy’s chest. “You want me to show you what it’s like to be free.”

New desperation rose within Jeremy and he shoved off the wall and knocked Tyler backwards slightly. He had to get away from this man before something weird happened to him.

 “Skittish, are we?” Tyler murmured humorously.

“I need to go,” he panted out through increasing panicked breaths. He ran for the door and grabbed the handle, letting out a choked noise when it didn’t open. He felt Tyler’s presence immediately behind him and he curled in on himself out of fear.

“It’s locked,” he purred against his neck, his hand falling to Jeremy’s hip as he reached around him to unlock it. Jeremy shook himself free and threw it open with his body, making it the wall behind it.

“It was nice meeting you Jeremy,” Tyler’s voice stopped him at the second door. “I’m sure I’ll see you again. You won’t be able to stay away.”

He chuckled when the orphan threw the door open and bolted from the room.

* * *

 

Rebekah Mikaelson was bored. Looking around her fiancé’s posh living room at drunken men and women attempting to dance, she wondered why she even wanted to come to this party in the first place. Tyler clearly hadn’t wanted her here but her father insisted she make an appearance as the future Mrs. Lockwood and it wasn’t in her best interest to say no. Of course, she’d made heads turn all night with her skin-tight dress and 6-inch heels but, as usual, Tyler was nowhere to be found.

She was irritated by how much she put on for Tyler’s sake. She was Rebekah Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood’s beautiful, fashionable, trend-setting fiancée and she was an icon to women across the country. She did everything with class and grace, which earned her the title of Nivea’s sweetheart. The media considered her perfect, her critics had a hard time demonizing her, but none of that mattered to her wayward fiancé. Nothing she did seemed to keep his attention long enough to stray away from his whores, both men and women, and she could barely stand it anymore; especially when he didn’t even have the courtesy of being discreet.

Long ago she somewhat came to terms with not having the perfect marriage. Marrying for love was her dream like any other girl, but she wanted wealth and fame more. A marriage to one of the wealthiest bachelors in Atteca guaranteed her both and she chose it without a second thought. She figured, at best, that they would be civil while keeping up the ruse that they were a happy couple but Tyler had carried on as if nothing had changed from the moment they announced their engagement. No matter how she complained to her father, the situation never changed and she was always slighted for making an effort.

She scowled and grabbed a flute from a passing waiter. Tyler was a complete imbecile, a moron who only cared about himself and his money and his whores, never giving one thought to how she might be suffering from their less than ideal situation. He was as selfish and egotistical as every other billionaire she knew, and she shouldn’t have been at all surprised.

A startled cry from the foyer made her jump in her spot. Turning around, she saw a young man crashing into another waiter and then the wall before running out the door. Her lips quirked into a smile as she laughed, wondering if Tyler had scared away his entertainment for the evening.

 Finishing her wine, she placed the empty glass on a passing tray as she walked through the living room to the bar. She sat at the end and ordered another martini, crossing one slender pale leg over the other as she surveyed the people around her. Most were young up-and-coming socialites, business owners and trust fund babies living off their savings now that they were of age. Her lip curled as she watched scantily clad girls dancing in the center while men watched them appreciatively. She caught sight of the man standing by the door and she gasped when she recognized.

“No,” she breathed to herself as she crossed the floor to him. When she stood directly in front of him his eyes rose and a slight hint of a smirk crossed his face.

“Good evening Rebekah.”

“What are you doing here Elijah?” she snapped in reply. “Where on earth have you been hiding all this time?”

“I’ve been where I’ve always been. Did you forget your fiancé was also my employer?”

 “How could I when you betrayed your own family for him?” she sneered. “You haven’t said a word to us in the years you’ve been gone but _Tyler_ and his family are granted the pleasure of your presence?”

“After I turned in our father, I didn’t think it a good idea to reach out,” he replied smoothly, without a hint of emotion. It made her blood boil with anger.

“You turned him in for a crime he had no part in and you thought it best to not _reach out_?” she hissed. “You are a piece of work Elijah! He was found innocent of Richard Lockwood’s murder and you still hold a grudge against him?”

 “I have my reasons Rebekah,” he said stiffly. “You should be more concerned about your upcoming nuptials. I hear it’s to be the wedding of the decade.”

“You sound exactly like father,” she rolled her eyes.

“Then perhaps you should heed his advice. Enjoy the rest of the party.”

He gave her another smirked before sauntering away. Rebekah watched him leave with disdain and a curious frown. She hadn’t seen or heard from her second eldest brother in years, ever since he accused their father of murdering Tyler’s father. The Mikaelson siblings had all been close once, but when Finn, the eldest, died in war and their mother falling to illness and a broken heart shortly after, their family had started to fall apart at the seams. Now it was as if they had never known each other.

A bad taste was left in her mouth after their encounter that couldn’t be washed away by her dry martini. She pushed it towards the bartender before pushing her way through the crowd of people and leaving through the front door.

* * *

 

“Thank God! I thought he killed you or something when you didn’t call!” Bonnie exclaimed when she cornered Jeremy on his lunch break three days later. “Are you okay?”

He choked down his bite of clam chowder, “I’m fine.”

“So what happened? Did he show you more of his freaky toys?”

“No,” he flushed when he remembered the way Tyler stared at him when he discussed his handcuffs and their many uses. He looked as if he wanted to use them on _him_ and it horrified him as much as it intrigued him. And if he were really honest with himself, they were just as arousing.

_I’ll be seeing you, Jeremy Gilbert._

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that one statement that held so much promise. It was like Tyler knew he was curious and he hated that he was right. Loathed as he was to admit, he had briefly entertained the thought of returning to the house before laughing it off and talking himself out of it. He wanted to know what he meant by being free, but he was sure he wouldn’t agree to what the billionaire would have him do to obtain that freedom. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to have his every need cared for by the billionaire.

“Was he pissed we went through his stuff?”

“He didn’t seem too...upset about it.”

“How come he didn’t threaten _your_ job? You were just as guilty as me,” she grumbled.

Jeremy shrugged, “Maybe he feels sorry for me. I told him I was poor.”

She hummed as she stole a pickle from Jeremy’s plate, “Maybe he wants to make you into his next slave.”

Jeremy choked on his water, spitting it all over his plate.

“I was joking! Breathe Jer!” Bonnie laughed as she handed him a napkin. He used it to dab at his shirt. “I don’t think you’re his type, so don’t worry.”

“Thanks,” he said weakly.

 “I still can’t believe we got caught like that. The only way it would have been worse is if I was still holding those beads.”

“I’m sure he would have explained how he last used them in great detail,” he muttered.

“But at least we got to meet him. He’s so sexy it should be illegal,” Bonnie sighed dreamily. Jeremy caught himself mid-nod and coughed to hide it.

“You think he is too, don’t you?” she laughed. “It’s fine to admit it Jer.”

“He’s a…good-looking man,” he sputtered.

“Amy was so jealous when I told her—”

“You told Amy?” he asked in alarm.

She waved her hand dismissively, “She doesn’t gossip. Anyways, I told her about that girl we found sleeping in that room and she thinks she’s his slave too!”

“Now you know for sure,” Jeremy forced an encouraging smile to his face. “So now you’ll drop it?”

“I’m not positive she is though! I want solid proof!” she groaned. “I would kill to get back in that house!”

 “I hope not,” he gave her a pointed stare. “I think we’ve seen more than we needed to.”

“You’re no fun,” she pouted. “Did he show you anything else?”

“Nope. Didn’t even talk about it,” he tossed his napkin onto his empty plate, keeping his head down to hide his blush.

“You seriously don’t want to go back?”

“Not at all.”

“Come on Jeremy! You’re not even just a little bit curious?” she whined as she followed him back to the kitchen. “If we can just get in and talk to that girl—!”

“Don’t you think she was kept out of sight for a reason?” he exasperated. “If he knew we saw her, this would probably be a lot worse. She obviously wasn’t meant to be seen.”

“How do you know?”

“She was asleep during a party,” his eyebrow rose.

“True. You’re right,” she sighed as she leaned against the counter. “I just want to know who else he’s hiding in there. She can’t be the only one.”

“I doubt he’s harboring women in his home. That’s a bit of a stretch,” he laughed as he set his dishes in the large sink.

“You never know Jeremy. It’s always the people you least suspect of being insane that actually are.”

“He probably thinks we’re insane for breaking into his house!”

“Oh my— _what_ if he has a torture chamber where his freakiest sex sessions take place and he keeps his other slaves?” she hissed in excitement. “That would be the _greatest_!”

“Why, exactly, would that be great? You wanna join them or something?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her. “You seem really curious.”

“Oh God no! I couldn’t handle the freakiness,” she giggled. “I just want to know if it’s true. It doesn’t matter if it is or isn’t but I just want to know if people are actually right about him. I want to know if my boss is a kinky sadist.”

“Sounds like the title of a book.”

“How do you think he found her?”

“Don’t know. Maybe she found him?”

“Maybe her parent’s sold her to him to pay off some debt…or she came from another country!”

Jeremy snorted. He wouldn’t put it past Lockwood to do something so bold; he was too comfortable discussing his toys with him the other night.

“Hey, she can’t be back here,” a chef with a stern demeanor and thick 5 o’clock shadow pointed at Bonnie.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder, “I’ll see what I can find out from the other girls, but I won’t tell them anything, I promise,” she sighed. “I’ll see you later.

Jeremy hugged her briefly before turning to the piling stack of dirty dishes in the sink. He tried to focus on his mundane task of washing but his thoughts constantly strayed back to that night. Bonnie obsessing over him and his certain hobbies wasn’t helping him forget at all. He just wished she could put the whole incident behind her so he could do the same. He learned more about Tyler Lockwood than he ever wanted to know.

By nightfall, Jeremy was tethering on his last bit of strength, the past few sleepless nights finally catching up to him. He sighed as he approached a table covered with crumbs and other fluids he didn’t want to question and slowly piled the dishes into the gray tub hanging around his body. As he scraped crumbs from the table into his hand, a low cough startled him. He turned around and his mouth went dry when he saw the very person he was trying not to think about.

 “H-Hi,” he sputtered at Tyler dumbly.

“Jeremy Gilbert. I told you I would see you again,” he murmured with a slow smile. Jeremy tried hard not to let his voice affect him and hoped the blush didn’t show on his face.

“D-Did you need something, sir?”

He shrugged as he licked his lips, “I’m just enjoying the view.”

Jeremy looked away as his face heated and his stomach clenched madly. Turning his back, he finished cleaning the table.

 “When do you get off?”

“Excuse me?” Jeremy gasped as he whipped back around.

“When’s your shift over?”

“At eleven,” he frowned. “Why?”

“Do you always work this late?”

“Sometimes.”

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“Yes…sir.”

“I like how you say that,” he smirked. “Sit with me when you’re done with that table.”

“O-Okay,” the orphan stuttered. He walked back to the kitchen, utterly confused, before he realized that the billionaire with sex toys was requesting him to sit at his table. He stumbled into the stainless steel counters when he tripped over his feet and nearly choked on his own spit. Why was Tyler Lockwood even bothering with him now? Was he stalking him?

 “You good Jeremy?” Megan asked as she touched his shoulder.

“I’m…I’m fine,” he smiled shakily.

“Okay,” she gave him a worried smile before going back to the stove. He bit his lip as he freed himself from his basin and threw the dishes into the steaming soapy water. The double doors swung open and the only waitress entered, her big eyes blinking rapidly as she stared at him in surprise.

“Tyler Lockwood is asking for you,” she nodded at Jeremy. Megan gasped as she turned around.

“You know Tyler Lockwood?”

 “Not really,” he ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. He pushed past the waitress and walked to Tyler’s table, sitting down stiffly. The billionaire pushed a bowl of soup and a full plate of the day’s special towards him and he frowned when their eyes met.

 “Eat,” he ordered. Jeremy slowly picked up a spoon and complied, missing the way he grinned.

“So, have you thought about visiting my house again to see the rest of my toys?”

Jeremy choked on his soup, “I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Although I’m still curious as to how you got onto my guest list without me noticing.”

“We used fake names,” Jeremy closed his eyes as he immediately regretted letting that slip. There would be nothing stopping Tyler from having him and Bonnie arrested now.

“Very smart on your friend’s part, but how did you get the password? It was protected by a grade-A firewall.”

“Someone did it for her. I don’t remember who,” he shrugged helplessly. “Please, she didn’t mean any harm.”

“Well you both caused enough of it. I had to reboot my whole system because of what she did. I should fire her for that alone.”

“What?” Jeremy cried.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t expect this,” Tyler chuckled. “You broke into my house during a private event. You’re lucking I’m letting you keep your job.”

“Please, don’t fire her. I’ll do anything you want,” Jeremy begged. “She doesn’t deserve to be fired over this!”

“I think she does. She’s clearly impulsive and reckless and I don’t want that on my payroll.”

“She was curious! She didn’t mean to hurt anyone!”

Tyler grinned inwardly as he listened to him beg, the wheels in his head turning. He wanted to know just how far Jeremy was willing to go.  

“I’ll do _anything_ ,” Jeremy repeated lowly, desperation coloring his voice. “Please, Mr. Lockwood, let her keep her job.”

“I always have the option of suing her for all the damage she caused. She’ll probably be out of millions by the time it’s all said and done,” he muttered to himself, inwardly grinning and Jeremy’s crestfallen expression. He nearly felt guilty, but he wanted to push his limits.

Jeremy’s appetite disappeared and he pushed the food away from him.

“Name your price! I’ll pay for all the damage, or anything you want me to do,” he finished weakly, a lump forming in his throat. Tyler studied him for a moment before bringing his hands to fold in front of him. He had him right where he wanted him and he relished the moment.

“You’re willing to pay a big price for your friend. You love her or something?”

“No I—well yes, we’re family,” he corrected. “She’s my best friend.”

“How sweet,” he murmured without a hint of affection. “Well you’ve presented an interesting counter offer Mr. Gilbert. I’ll get back to you in a few days and let you know what I decide.”

Jeremy hung his head in relief and fear, “Thank you.”

“Now finish your dinner. You’re too skinny to pass up any meals,” he commanded. Jeremy’s head flung up quickly in shock.

“I’m—I’m not hungry,” he stammered as he stood. “But thank you for—”

“Sit down,” Tyler’s eyes glinted dangerously under the dim lighting. Jeremy swallowed heavily as he slowly dropped back into his seat. The billionaire wordlessly pushed the plates towards him again and he resumed eating like before, avoiding Tyler’s gaze on him the entire time. He watched him carefully with a smug smirk; he had him right where he wanted him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler laughed as he watched Damon try to convince Katherine and Caroline to leave their New Year’s party for a private party with him. It wouldn’t be long before he was the sole host of the party, he could tell by the way they actually listened to him as he drunkenly explained the benefits of sleeping with him. Around him, the party turned up a notch louder as more drinks were passed around and people grew more intoxicated.

“She _still_ wants me,” Damon crashed into him just as he took another double shot of Tequila. He stumbled out of his seat before shoving him back with a laugh.

“How do you know?”

“She’s playing hard to get, they _both_ are. But tonight, it’s definitely going down,” he grinned as he poured himself a shot in Tyler’s used glass. “Happy New Year to me!”

“Cheers,” Tyler raised the bottle to him in a toast before drinking.

“I saw Rebekah with daddy dearest. I didn’t know they were invited,” the raven-haired billionaire snorted.

“They weren’t. Rebekah just likes pissing me off.”

“Maybe she’ll get knocked after some one-night stand. You’ve never fucked her, right?”

“Damon, I’m insulted you would even ask,” he grimaced. “Never have, never plan to.”

“She looks stiff in bed. You think she’s into kink?”

“I hope not,” he shuddered. “Could you imagine submitting to that?”

“It’s creepy to think about,” Damon winced as if thinking of it pained him. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned when he caught sight of his brother mingling with the drunken crowd.

“Stefan’s here,” he nudged Tyler’s side.

“What’s this obsession you have with me and your brother?” Tyler rolled his eyes as he poured them each another drink.

“I’m not obsessed. I’m really just curious to know if you fucked him or not.”

“You really want to know the answer to that question? Most brothers would prefer not to.”

“I’m not most siblings,” he grinned.

“Too bad you’ll never know,” he teased. “That’s between me and him.”

“Is that all that’s between you two?”

“You’re gross,” Tyler shoved him a little too hard and he stumbled into the woman sitting on the next stool. She shouted in surprise at being knocked off but they couldn’t hear her over the pounding music that was shaking the walls.

“Why does it matter if we’ve slept together anyway? He’s married now.”

“Tell me something: how the _fuck_ does my baby brother not only get married before me, but manages to have a secret wedding and _not_ invite me?” Damon cried loudly. “It would’ve been nice to at least get an invitation!”

“None of us got one.”

“And I only found out because I saw the ring on his finger. Then he tried to deny it, the little shit!” he growled. “He’s insane!”

“No more than you,” they raised their glasses in another toast. Damon snatched a bottle from behind the bar and took a large gulp when his drink was gone, not bothering to check the label for the name. Tyler laughed as he took the bottle out of his hand and took a large swig of his own.

“Have you found a new sub yet? There’s a party in two weeks if you’d be interested in finding one.”

“Actually…I found one,” Tyler grinned secretively. “He’s gorgeous.”

“ _Another_ pretty boy?”

“This one’s prettier than Corey, Damon. He’s like…he’s like a diamond in a clam

 “You mean the rough?”

“Either way he’s a diamond. And he’s so damn _innocent_ , it’s almost unbelievable!”

“Innocent to kink?”

“Like virgin innocent. I’m pretty sure he’s never even had a hand job.”

Damon’s thick eyebrows rose, “I didn’t know people like that still existed.”

“If you look hard enough,” Tyler smirked as he thought of Jeremy, and how drawn he was to him. Everything about him screamed virgin, which normally would have him running in the opposite direction. But there was just _something_ about this kid that he had to possess. And he wouldn’t quit until he owned every part of him.

“Have you ever dominated a chick? You should try it sometime,” Damon leaned against the bar. “Chicks are fucking awesome. They’ve got this long hair and their tits—”

“I’ve dominated more chicks than you have. Katherine doesn’t count,” he chortled. “You and I both know she was dominating you.”

“She was a pushy bottom and I liked her sass,” Damon winked. “She likes it rough.”

“Damon, gross,” Tyler groaned. “I don’t want to hear sex stories about my sister.”

“Then there’s Caroline—”

“She’s family too!”

“If you’re ever in the mood to dominate a girl, she’s the one,” Damon pointed to where the two women were standing too close to be considered platonic.  “She’s such a babe, and so—”

“Don’t finish the rest of that sentence,” a third voice joined their conversation.

“We were just talking about you,” Tyler grinned as he shook Stefan’s hand vigorously. He chuckled as he looked them both over, a frown of disapproval crossing his face when his eyes landed on his older brother.

“You’ve only been here 30 minutes and you’re already drunk. That’s a new record for you Damon.”

“I forget how much of a buzz kill you are now,” Damon exaggerated an eye-roll. “Is that what married life does to you?”

“You’d know if you spent more time finding a wife than sleeping with them.”

Tyler laughed loudly as he punched his best friend in the shoulder. Damon sneered and thrust the bottle of nearly gone Tequila into his hands.

“Start drinking. I’m not in the mood to deal with sober you,” he grumbled before walking around the bar to grab another bottle. Stefan chuckled but complied, drinking the rest of the alcohol quickly as if it were water.

“So where’s your wife?” Tyler looked around. “Did you bring her?”

 “At home. She didn’t feel comfortable being around so many people she doesn’t know.”

“You never told us her name.”

“Is she real?” Damon snorted.

“Very,” Stefan chuckled. “You’ll meet her sometime.”

“You’ve been married for 6 months Stefan! We should’ve met her long before that!” his older brother snapped. “Is she ugly? Is that why you won’t bring her around?”

“Have patience Damon. You’ll meet her when the time is right,” he smirked at his brother’s annoyed growl. Undeterred, Damon kept questioning but he stopped answering, letting the bottle against his lips take all his words. Tyler’s eyes locked on his throat bobbing up and down and his cock twitched. They had hooked-up before, so perhaps he could be convinced to do it again. Maybe he would forget he was married for one more night with him.

As quickly as the thought came, he shut it down. Stefan was entirely too noble to do half the questionable things he and Damon did, including cheating. Tyler would find it admirable most of the time when he was in need of a good fuck. He sighed; he would just have to find a pretty boy or two and pretend they were Jeremy.

“Stefan!” Katherine approached the three men and kissed the younger Salvatore brother on both cheeks. “You came!”

“You invited me. I wasn’t going to miss it.”

“I invite you to parties all the time and you never show up,” Damon grumbled.

“I did not think you would actually come! Did you bring your wife?”

“She doesn’t like parties,” he smiled apologetically. “But she told me to wish you all a Happy New Year.”

“Lovely! We shall toast to it!” she raised her glass of champagne in the air, smiling when the others joined her. “To a Happy New Year!”

They chorused the sentiment before drinking as much as they could. Katherine set her empty flute on the counter beside Tyler and leaned into his side.

“Are you having fun?”

He hummed his agreement, his eyes landing on Stefan and Caroline speaking quietly, “This is a hell of a party Kat. I’m surprised you let Caroline come.”

“It was her reward for completing her chores and for our new scene. You must see it Tyler, she is _magnifique_ ,” she sighed dreamily as she gazed at the blonde. Tyler looked between her and Damon holding on to her every word and laughed.

“Two minutes ‘til the ball drops!” someone cried. Everyone cheered as they turned towards the flat-screen television hanging in the corner to watch the ball descend from the top of the tallest building in New Haven. Throughout the countdown, Tyler continued sipping his Tequila and set the bottle down when everyone shouted Happy New Year. A pair of warm lips landed on his and his eyes fell shut as he kissed the stranger back. Immediately, Jeremy’s face came to his mind’s eye; he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that sweet face ever since their encounter at The Grille the other evening. He hadn’t wanted someone this much in a long time and he was excited for where it could lead.

He opened his eyes when the stranger pulled away, smirking at the pretty young man that was gazing back at him with a drunken smile.

“Happy New Year, handsome,” he purred in Tyler’s ear before licking the outer shell. The billionaire smirked as he pulled him in closer. He was definitely going to have fun ringing in the New Year tonight.  

 

 

In the living room, Rebekah giggled as lips traveled down her neck before recapturing hers and wiping away the rest of her lipstick, their drinks long forgotten on the coffee table. His hand moved from her knee to her thigh and she caught it before it went further. Through a haze of lust she looked over her partner and approved; at least the alcohol hadn’t clouded her judgement _that_ badly.

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” he suggested in her ear.

She licked her lips when he took her earlobe into his mouth, “Where did you have in mind?”

“My place isn’t too far from here.”

His hand slid slowly along the inside of her thigh, traveling past the opening of her short mini dress.

“Good tastes,” he mumbled when he found her silk underwear. He rubbed his fingers against her slowly and she pushed back, groaning lightly at the friction. Rebekah was so dazed it took her a moment to realize when they were ripped apart and her father came into view.

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re engaged!” he glared at her.

“That never seems to stop Tyler from doing what he wants. Perhaps you should go check on him,” she retorted. She looked around for her dashing young man and found him on the other side of the room, his back turned as he walked to the bar. She sighed; so much for that.

“You are in public for _God’s_ sake Rebekah! Show some class!” he yanked her out of her seat by her arm.

“It was nothing father! It was just a New Year’s kiss!”

“Don’t play me for a fool! I know what a kiss looks like and it doesn’t include a hand up your dress!”

“I certainly don’t need a lecture in romance from you,” she shoved him to the side and started to storm off.

 “You clearly need a lecture in refinement!” Mikael snapped as he yanked her back by her arm. He dragged her to a hidden alcove in the foyer and threw her into the wall, ignoring her cry of pain. “Pull yourself together and stop embarrassing this family!”

“I’m having fun! What, is that a crime now?”

The back of his hand connected with her cheek hard and she stumbled into the wall, grazing her shoulder.

“Don’t _ever_ take that tone with me you ungrateful brat!” he hissed as he invaded her personal space, his breath hitting her face directly. “You are going to be Tyler Lockwood’s wife, which means you have an image to uphold that does not include spreading your legs for any man that pays you attention!”

“How dare you?” she cried. “That wasn’t—!”

“You’ve clearly had too much to drink,” he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the foyer and out the front door, ignoring all protests she cried as he forced her down the stairs to the long line of limos parked in the roundabout.

“Charleston!” he barked for their family driver. A man with greying hair and a scruffy beard waved from the fountain where he was seated with other drivers.

“Take her home, now,” he snapped as he dragged Rebekah to their car and threw her inside.

“Daddy! This isn’t fair!”

Her protests were cut short when he slammed the door. A moment later the limo pulled out of the driveway and down the street to the gates. Mikael watched with a deep frown before marching back to the house. He paused when he saw Elijah at the door and gave him a light smirk before heading in.

* * *

 

Jeremy spent New Year’s Eve working the dreaded night shift at The Grille, the one everyone wanted off so they didn’t have to deal with drunken patrons. He welcomed the distraction of work so he wouldn’t think about Tyler or his proposition, though it was still all he thought about even a week after their encounter. He was grateful when Bonnie’s obsession with the billionaire seemed to die down around Christmas; he hadn’t told her about his proposition and he hoped she never found out. It would be just like his best friend to rush into saving him and the last thing he wanted was for Tyler to burn her despite his sacrifice.

Things went back to normal after New Year’s. Jeremy started to breathe easy by the end of the second week and Tyler hadn’t come back. He dreaded coming to work and seeing the billionaire smirking at him daily; now that the holidays were over, people had retreated back into their routines and he was thankful the restaurant returned to minimal crowds and, thankfully, no Lockwood billionaire.

 

  

A week later on a cold, January night, Jeremy slunk through the side alley of the restaurant and took the dark shortcut to the streets of District 5. He wrapped his thin jacket tighter around his arms, the air cold enough to freeze. He turned into another alley and stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. Whipping around quickly, his eyes scanned the area and found no one. His stomach churned with dread as he picked up his pace and made a wrong turn in his haste to get away, stopping when four men stared back at him. Jeremy saw the packages of white powder they were holding in their hands and swallowed heavily.

“Who the fuck are you?” one growled.

“I’m sorry, I just made a wrong turn,” he breathed as he took trembling steps back. He cowered when they advanced on him

“I said who the _fuck_ are you?” he growled again, the black hoodie over his head making him even more intimidating. Jeremy’s back hit the wall and he tried to run when they grabbed him. The others helped pin him to the wall and he cried out when they threw him to the ground.

“I’m sorry, please!” he cried. A foot connected with his ribcage and knocked the wind out of him. He didn’t have time to recover before the other three were assaulting him, hitting and kicking where they could reach. Jeremy curled into a ball, his hands over his head as he tried to protect himself; one pulled his hands away just as a foot came down on his nose, breaking it. He howled in pain, but it was drowned by the violent cries of delight.

“Please stop!” he begged when they took his wallet from his pocket, blood gushing from his nose. They laughed as they tore it open and took the last of his money.

 “We have dinner tonight boys!” one waved the $5 in the air. The other three pulled Jeremy to his feet and threw him into the wall. He slumped down woozily, unable to protect himself when they shoved him around their circle with a kick or a punch. When he slumped to the ground again, he caught sight of metal resting in the pants of the one closest to him and he whimpered with fear. He was going to die; he was sure of it.

“So, what should we do with him boys?” one of them asked as they crouched to his level. “The old fashioned way?”

“Take his ass to the curb!” two grabbed Jeremy’s arms roughly and dragged him through the alley, laughing as they kicked him along the way. The orphan’s head hung limply past his shoulders as he faded in and out of consciousness. A sudden gunshot rang through the air and the men shouted in surprise when they dropped him. On instinct, Jeremy curled into himself as much as he could with his injuries, spitting out blood before hiding his face with battered hands.

“Get the fuck away from him!” someone barked. Another gunshot rang through the air and someone screamed.

“He hit my fucking shoulder!”

“What the hell is this?”

“The next one goes in your head!” the voice snarled dangerously. Another shot was fired and the men ran in the opposite direction. Jeremy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when they were gone, which was then replaced by the fear of what would happen now.

“Jeremy,” the voice was closer now, and softer, as his savior kneeled down beside him. Jeremy couldn’t make out a face, his eyes bleary from pain and his pounding head. He tried to form the words to thank them but fell unconscious before they left his mouth.

When he came to, he had no idea where he was. He could tell he was lying in a bed, but didn’t open his eyes to see where. From the sterile, lemon fresh smell, he deduced he was in the hospital.

He moaned in pain when he tried to turn onto his side and a searing pain went through his ribs. The curtain surrounding his bed was suddenly pushed open and he whimpered when the light hit his eyes. He opened one slowly and saw the outline of two people, man and a woman, near the foot of his bed.

“Jeremy,” a deep voice said gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts,” he slurred. “Where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital,” the man came around his bed. “You were attacked.”

“Why was—why was I—?” he couldn’t form the words as his head pounded in pain and fell back into unconsciousness. He missed the feel of fingers threading in his hair.

“Well, at least he’s somewhat coherent,” the woman said as she finished scribbling on her clipboard. “You’re lucky you found him when you did Tyler.”

The billionaire sighed, his eyes never leaving Jeremy. “He didn’t deserve this Pearl. He’s just a kid.”

“What happened?”

“I saw him go into the alley, then those assholes just…attacked him,” he growled. “Fucking bastards deserve to rot in hell.”

“Did you file a police report?”

He shook his head, “He was bleeding. I didn’t want to waste time waiting on them.”

“You did the right thing bringing him here,” Pearl squeezed his arm before setting the clipboard down and putting her stethoscope around her next. She held it to Jeremy’s chest, and then to his back before writing on her clipboard again. Jeremy moaned when he was set back into his original position and his eyes fluttered open again.

“Water,” he whispered. Pearl immediately brought a cup of cold water to Tyler and the billionaire held it to his lips as he sipped slowly. The cold sliding down his throat made him moan in relief. He looked to Tyler and realized that he was the one helping him.

_What is he doing here?_

“Jer, you know where you are?” he murmured when he gave the cup back to Pearl. The orphan’s eyes flicked to the ceiling for a moment as he thought.

“I…I don’t know,” he mumbled as he eyes started to fall shut. “It hurts.”

“Okay, just rest,” Tyler soothed.

“Why—why are—?”

“It’s fine. I’ll take care of everything,” he murmured. “Just sleep.”

“He’ll be like that for a while. He’s got a pretty bad concussion,” Pearl sighed as she took one of Jeremy’s battered hands in hers and inspected it. “Poor thing.”

“How long until he’s healed?”

“I would say a week or two. But there’s something you should know,” she sighed. “These injuries aren’t the only ones he has. He’s got cuts and scars all over him Tyler. He has multiple bone fractures in his arms and legs, and some of those haven’t healed right at all. Someone has beaten him regularly.”

Tyler looked down at his shirt smeared with Jeremy’s blood and his own blood boiled. Who the fuck would dare to hurt this innocent kid?

“I’ll find them, and I’ll make them pay,” he whispered dangerously.

“No, let the police handle it,” Pearl gave him a pointed look. “If you want justice, you have to do this the right way.”

Tyler nodded without looking at her; they both knew that his version of justice didn’t include the legal system.

“Do you know if he has medical insurance?”

 “Not sure. Probably not.”

“Then it’s going to take him a long time to pay for this. If I had my way, he wouldn’t pay a dime,” she sighed sadly as she gazed at him. “He’s my fifth abuse patient this week.”

“How much are we looking at?”

“Between a couple hundred and a couple thousand for the tests and the medication.”

“Jesus,” Tyler snorted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll just pay it now.”

“That’s sweet of you Ty.”

“He shouldn’t be in here. It’s the least I could do.”

“Of course,” she smiled. “Does he have family in the area? He needs someone to look after him for this concussion. It’s pretty bad.”

“He’s staying with me.”

Her eyebrow rose, “With you?”

“Yes.”

“He needs around the clock care.”

“Luckily I’m my own boss. I can take days off, and Elijah and Katherine can look after him too.”

“Alright…just make sure he’s never home alone. He could also experience memory loss, so if he does have family it would be good to contact them.”

“How bad will it be?”

“Short-term memory loss is usually what we see with concussions. He might not remember the attack or anything right before it.”

 “Could he go into a coma?”

“He should be fine. The concussion was bad but not severe. I would like to keep him overnight just in case.”

“He’s coming home with me tonight,” he blurted. Pearl stared at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong with him staying here?”

“I don’t want those assholes coming back to finish what they started. He saw their faces; they could be planning to kill him right now for all we know.”

“We have security here. I can place a guard outside his door.”

Tyler shook his head, “He should be somewhere comfortable. If there’s no possibility of him going into a coma, I’m taking him tonight.”

 “But he might need more medical attention—”

“Then come by my house tomorrow and check on him. If he doesn’t improve by the end of the week I’ll bring him back.”

They sized each other up for a moment, ignoring when the doors were thrown open and another gurney was wheeled in.

“Fine,” she relented with an exasperated smile. “He can go with you if you promise that someone will be home with him at all times.”

“He won’t be left alone,” Tyler said seriously.

“Alright,” she gave him a small smile and signed off on the form. “Just sign this down here,” she tapped the blank space at the bottom with her black ink pen, “and I’ll go get this discharge papers.”

She waited until he’d scribbled his signature before leaving. Tyler sighed as he looked back at Jeremy’s still form. He would’ve been safe at the hospital, but he didn’t like the idea of Jeremy waking with no one at his bedside. It was odd that he cared so much but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He would wonder about his choices later.

Pearl returned moments later and Tyler filled out the necessary forms for Jeremy’s release. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently called his name as he tried to rouse him. After ten minutes the orphan’s eyes fluttered open, looking just as dazed as before.

“Hey, can you walk?” Tyler murmured softly as he skimmed the shallow cut on his temple with his finger. Ridiculously, he hoped it wouldn’t scar.

“Yeah,” Jeremy rose off the bed for a moment before falling to the side, his balance thrown off by his concussion. Tyler caught him just before he slid off the bed and scooped him into his arms carefully, inwardly frowning at how light he was.

“I got you,” he muttered as they left the room.

“Where am I?” Jeremy slurred as he rested his head on his shoulder. Everything was too bright, too loud, too cold and he just wanted to sleep.

“You’re at the hospital. I’m taking you home.”

“Home where?” he buried his face into Tyler’s neck to hide from the light. The scent of musk, woods and something unique filled his nose and it comforted him.

“My house. You’re staying with me until you’re better. I told you you’d find your way back,” Tyler chuckled throatily as they left the building. He looked down when Jeremy didn’t respond and saw he had fallen back into unconsciousness. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should leave Jeremy there before continuing to his car.

Tyler found his four door sedan parked in the front row near the emergency room and carefully worked the back door open. He sat Jeremy in the seat behind his and carefully strapped him in. Jeremy’s head lolled as he worked and he gently set it between the head rest and the wall. He sighed when the boy didn’t move once.

“You’ll be fine,” he breathed as he closed the door.

He drove under the speed limit the whole ride home, the opposite of how he came to the hospital. It took nearly twice as long to get home as usual; he parked the car in front of the grand staircase that led to his front door and gently unstrapped Jeremy from the car before carrying him up the stairs. He rang the doorbell twice and waited until Elijah opened it, his usually stoic expression breaking with a frown when he saw Jeremy in his arms.

“Do you need assistance sir?”

“Get Katherine,” he told him as he walked up the stairs as quickly as possible. He sat laid Jeremy on his bed, his head lolling to the side as he remained unconscious, his breathing deep and labored.

“Tyler?” Katherine stopped in the doorway, Elijah beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw Jeremy and she gasped, “What happened _chéri_?”

“He was attacked in an alley. I stopped them before…” he trailed off, his fingers curling into fists.

“Have you taken him to the hospital?”

“Pearl said I could bring him home. She’ll come by to check on him tomorrow.”

“Why did you not leave him there? Surely they have more than capable staff to look over him?”

“I didn’t want him to be alone,” he muttered as his fingers threaded through Jeremy’s silky hair again. Katherine frowned in confusion at the display of affection.

“Who is he Tyler?”

The billionaire didn’t respond, moving to grab pajamas from his drawers. He carefully removed Jeremy’s shirt, catching sight of the splotchy bruising all over his skin, as well as the old scars and cuts Pearl mentioned. He handed his soiled clothing to Katherine and she handed it to Elijah before sitting on the edge of the bed by Jeremy’s leg.

“Put these in the room next to Caroline after you wash them. That’ll be his,” he ordered Elijah when Jeremy was down to his boxers. He bowed slightly before closing the door.

“What do you mean _his_ room?” her eyebrows rose in surprise. “He is staying here?”

“Until he’s healed.”

“Does he not have a home of his own?”

“He has to have someone around him at all times.”

“Do you know this boy Tyler?” she asked gently as he worked the limp teen into his pajamas.

“His name is Jeremy Gilbert,” Tyler tied the drawstrings on his bottoms. “He works at The Grille as a busboy.”

“Did you find those responsible?”

“I will,” he promised darkly. Pulling back the blankets under Jeremy’s body, he tucked him in securely and brought the blankets to cover up to his stomach. Katherine put a hand on his jaw and he only realized it was twitching out of anger.

“Caroline and I will also help you watch him,” she murmured. She smiled softly when Tyler sat beside her and threaded his fingers in Jeremy’s hair again. “You care for him very much.”

He shrugged without answering. He couldn’t explain his sudden, urgent need to nurse Jeremy back to health, to take care of him. He hardly knew him, but he wanted, so much, just to make sure he was comfortable and it bewildered him. He thought, after Corey, that he wouldn’t feel this strongly about caring for another. But he was sure that Jeremy wasn’t used to others caring for him either; from what Pearl had mentioned, there was plenty about Jeremy that he needed to learn.

“Why did you bring him here instead of leaving him at the hospital?”

“Because I didn’t want those assholes to come looking for him to finish what they started. He stays until they’re dealt with.”

“Perhaps that is best,” she squeezed his shoulder. “You are a good man for doing this for him.”

“I should’ve gotten to him sooner,” he shook his head and removed his fingers from his hair. “We should let him sleep.”

“When you find these men, please be careful Tyler. Do not do anything too rash,” she asked softly as they stood. Tyler nodded, though they both knew he wouldn’t heed her words. Jeremy had been repeatedly abused and he intended to bring his abusers to justice how he saw fit. He would find them, and they would all pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy opened his eyes and groaned when bright sunlight immediately made his head hurt. His stomach growled with hunger and he tried to sit up once more, only to fall back from the sharp pain shooting through his ribcage. Blearily, he opened his eyes wider and reached in back of his head to touch the area that throbbed with dull pain, wincing when he ran over stitches covered by his hair and gauze. What the hell happened to cause that? He couldn’t remember, but it hurt like hell.

He looked around the room again and realized he had no idea where he was. It was more lavish than anything he’d ever seen before; the lavish room was easily bigger than his entire apartment and painted a soft brown. Two white armchairs placed by a mahogany glass coffee table sat in the corner by large windows, brass curtain holders holding back the thin sheer fabric.

Jeremy grasped the soft sheets in his fingers and groaned at how heavenly they felt; whoever lived here must have had money. He turned his head and paused when he saw the blankets on the other side had been disturbed, like someone had slept on that side. It was then he noticed that he wasn’t wearing his clothes and that his shirt was missing.

“Oh no,” he breathed, his heart sinking into his stomach. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten…wherever he was and now he was in someone’s bed wearing someone else’s clothes. His first instinct was to flee, but his body ached and his head pounded so terribly he couldn’t help but sink back into the softest bed he’d ever lain on. If someone was going to hurt him, they wouldn’t have taken time to bandage him, although, the person that bandaged him could also be the reason why he was injured in the first place.

 _Yeah right_ , he grumbled inwardly as fell back into unconsciousness.

He woke later that day, feeling suffocated from the sunlight and the blankets. The throbbing in his head had lessened considerably and he was able to open his eyes completely. Trying to remember how he ended up here had been useless, but it would’ve been nice to find out who was kind enough to help him.

When his stomach growled he forced himself to get out of bed, slowly bringing his legs over the edge and burying his toes in the plush crème carpet. Looking up, he caught a full view of the city, mostly Districts 1 and 2, in all of its shining, golden glamour. He would recognize the richest part of town from anywhere, because he never thought he would witness it for himself.

He paced for a moment to regain function in his legs, marveling at the pristine bathroom, before finding the pajama shirt to match his pants folded neatly on the end of the bed. The initials TL were embroidered on the pocket and he frowned, unable to think of who that could be.

He left the room and travelled down the hall to the winding staircase, admiring the extravagant décor and wondering who was so kind enough to bring him here. When he reached the first floor, he felt the sense of déjà vu overcoming him when he looked into the living room. It looked so familiar, yet he couldn’t place when he’d been here before.

The living room led him to the parlor, the kitchen and finally the backyard. A sizeable deck ran for two yards and ended with a fountain of a dolphin at the end and the huge Olympic sized pool crafted in a circle with an even larger fountain resting at its center surrounded by palm trees of average height. Chase lounges placed all around the pool with glass end tables, patio tables with small outdoor lamps sitting in their centers and a cabana in the far left corner with huge umbrellas made Jeremy believe he stepped into paradise.

Two women were sitting at the long glass table on the deck, the end where they were sitting covered with plates and bowls of food. The brunette turned her head and Jeremy gasped when he recognized Katherine Pierce, Tyler Lockwood’s sister.

_Oh crap!_

“You are awake!” she gasped in surprise as she stood. “It is so good to see you up Mr. Gilbert! I was worried we would have to return you to the hospital.”

She approached him and kissed both his cheeks before he could pull away. Taking his hands in hers, she gave him a warm smile and he smiled back hesitantly.

“You must be hungry. Come,” she gestured to the table. Hesitantly, he walked along the long row of elaborate chairs and sat across from Katherine and next to the blonde woman. She gazed at him curiously but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

“Elijah, if you would please,” Katherine gestured to a man Jeremy hadn’t seen standing by the door. He moved swiftly to Jeremy’s side and grabbed his plate before he could protest and filled it with one serving of each dish. He poured a tall glass of lemonade for him before unfolding a crisp white napkin and smoothing it over his lap.

“Thank you Elijah,” Katherine smiled when he stepped back. Jeremy picked up one of the hot chicken wraps that had been set on his plate and took a bite, moaning at the taste. From there he couldn’t stop himself, nearly inhaling his entire plate before downing the lemonade that tasted freshly squeezed. He only paused when the realized the women were giggling with their eyes on him.

“Sorry…I was hungry,” he said with a sheepish smile.

“It is quite alright darling. Do not be embarrassed,” Katherine leaned forward with a grin. “Take as much as you want. Dolly always makes so much food. We have enough leftovers to last us months,” she pushed the platters and bowls closer to him. The blonde still hadn’t said a word to him but watched curiously.

“Thank you,” Jeremy sighed happily after third rounds. “That was the best meal I’ve had in days.”

“I imagine so. You have been in and out of sleep for almost three days.”

He choked on his lemonade, “What?”

“I feared if you hadn’t woken tonight we would have to take you back to the hospital.”

“Oh no—my job!” he stood in haste, forgetting his injuries, and cried out when his ribs shifted and ached.

“Do not worry! Tyler has requested that they allow you time off to heal!” she soothed quickly. He dropped back into his chair, exhausted from the pain.

“S-So I still have a job?”

“Yes darling,” she laughed. “If Tyler wants your job held it will be done. He does own The Grille after all.”

“Right. Tell him I’m grateful,” Jeremy said softly as he sat back down and continued eating his soup.

“You may tell him yourself. Elijah!” Katherine called for the man and he appeared by her side dutifully. “Please contact Tyler and let him know our guest is awake.”

“Of course,” he bowed before disappearing inside the house. Jeremy’s heart sank into his stomach. He hadn’t wanted to see Tyler in person, not until he figured out how he wound up back at his house.

“So…did you bring me here?” he asked hesitantly.

“ _Non_ , that was Tyler. He found you in an alley after you were attacked,” she murmured. Jeremy choked on his soup.

“I don’t remember that happening,” he said slowly. “Why did they…?”

“I do not know _chéri_. What is the last thing you remember?”

 “Just…cleaning up the kitchen, rinsing and drying the plates with Bethany before closing for the night…then nothing,” Jeremy shrugged in complete bewilderment. How could he not remember being attacked? How could he not remember something so important? “Did…did they do anything else—?”

“ _Non_ , Tyler stopped them. He took you to the hospital,” she gave him a grim smile. “I am sure your memory will return to you gradually and you will remember.”

Jeremy couldn’t help feeling as if she was only saying that to make him feel better.

“Do you have any family to call?”

He shook his head slowly, not registering her words as he tried to think.

“Well, our nurse was very adamant in you being watched over until you are healed so Tyler brought you here, so that we may watch over you,” she smiled. “But, from what I have heard, this is not your first time to our home. Do you remember that?”

Jeremy sputtered on his food for the third time as both women giggled at his flushed face.

“I…that wasn’t—I’m so sorry about that—”

“Do not apologize darling, I only jest. No harm was caused,” she giggled. “You were no threat then as you are not one now.”

“No, no, I’m so sorry…again,” he breathed as he sat his spoon down. “My friend…she can be very…impulsive.”

“She sounds just like Tyler. Of course, he does not appreciate when others share that trait,” she laughed.

“Well we definitely learned our lesson. It’ll never happen again.”

“I suspect not,” her eyes twinkled and he smiled hesitantly.

“Oh! _Pardon_ my manners! This is Caroline and I am Katherine. We live here with Tyler. You have heard of me, no?” she winked, making him blush.

“Yes,” he smiled bashfully. “I’m Jeremy.”

“It is a pleasure, Jeremy,” she purred as she held out her hand for him to take. He did so gently, admiring how soft her skin was.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay your hospitality.”

“There is no need. It is our pleasure,” she waved her hand dismissively. “Do not worry about anything as long as you are here.”

The longer Jeremy sat with the two mysterious women, the more comfortable he became around them. Elijah returned to clear the table and replaced empty dishes with platters of freshly made lemon squares that melted into his mouth. The later the afternoon dragged on, the more the dull pain in his body and in his head increased until he could hardly stand it. He gasped when he shifted and tried to hide his discomfort but couldn’t find relief.

“ _Chéri_ , are you in pain?” Katherine asked worriedly as she knelt beside him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and he jerked backwards in surprise, startling her.

“N-No that’s—I’m okay,” he said anxiously. “I think I’ll just…lay down.”

“I only want to see how your ribs are healing,” Katherine frowned as she grabbed his shirt again and lifted slightly. Jeremy pulled away violently, nearly shoving the chair over in his haste to avoid her hands.

“Really, I’m okay! Please I—” he swallowed heavily. “I’m fine.”

The women shared a look he missed as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

“If you are certain,” Katherine stood. “It has become chilly out here. Let us move inside.”

She held her hand out to Jeremy, the corners of her lips turning into a frown when he flinched before slowly taking her hand. She led him into a room he came through earlier, the parlor, which nearly matched the bedroom he was in earlier. He sank onto a plush, maroon couch and groaned in pain. Katherine helped him lay down the rest of the way and called Elijah to bring a glass of water.

“Jeremy, darling, I do not wish you any harm. I only want to see how you were healing,” she murmured softly. “Will you let me see?”

Slowly, he nodded, too tired to protest any more. Katherine eased his shirt halfway up his chest and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“ _Chéri_ , fetch his medication from Tyler’s bathroom. Do you remember where he stored it?”

“Yes,” she bowed her head before leaving. Jeremy sighed as he turned slightly on his side and the shooting pain went through the opposite side of his ribs. Whoever did this to him, he wondered what he did to warrant _this_. Who could hate him so much to cause him this much pain?

“You are safe here darling. I promise,” the pretty brunette soothed as she raked her fingers gently through her hair. “No one will ever hurt you while you are here.”

Caroline returned with a pill bottle and Katherine kissed the back of her hand when she handed it over. Jeremy watched them through disoriented vision and wondered if he and Bonnie were wrong in thinking she was Tyler’s slave.

“Here,” Katherine helped him sit up and brought the glass of water to his lips with the pill. He swallowed it with a wince and a large gulp of water and lay back down, feeling even more exhausted than before. But unlike before, he didn’t feel gripping panic or the need to flee. It was safe for him to close his eyes and rest for now. He was in the last place he expected to be, but he was safe.

Seconds later his eyes fell shut, the feel of Katherine’s graceful fingers carding through his hair lulling him into a deep sleep.

“So he was the one that crashed the Christmas party?” Caroline murmured to Katherine as they watched him.

“Yes. I did wonder why Tyler did not punish them. Now it is clear,” a smile played on the brunette’s lips. The affection her brother had already shown this boy was as surprising as it was interesting.

The blonde sighed as she knelt beside his prone body and carefully lifted his shirt to just above his stomach, revealing dark bruising and cuts that made them both wince.

“This wasn’t his first time being attacked,” she looked up at Katherine. “Someone’s been beating him pretty bad.”

“I had noticed. And now all of Tyler’s actions have become clear,” she smoothed Jeremy’s hair forward. “He must stay until those who are responsible have been dealt with.”

Her fingers trailed down his face briefly before she pulled Caroline from the floor. They watched him for another moment before Caroline grabbed a blanket from the next couch and threw it over him, making sure he was covered and comfortable before closing the door.

* * *

 

“Do you remember anything significant about them? Like maybe what they were wearing?”

“It was too dark. I didn’t get a good look,” Tyler muttered, running a hand over his face. “I was too busy trying to shoot them.”

“Did you hit one of them?”

“I think one of them said I hit their shoulder.”

“Then that’s a start,” Matt Donovan chuckled. “They probably left a blood trail, which won’t be hard to follow.”

“Good. I want all of them found alive,” Tyler stood as he started pacing behind his desk. He looked out the window to the view of the city he had from the 45th floor of one of the tallest buildings in Nivea, frowning at the dark clouds of grey that partially covered the sun. It would be dark soon, which mean those assholes that beat Jeremy would probably be running the streets looking for their new victim.

Matt’s walkie-talkie shuddered with static and the monotonous voice of police radio reporting a hit and run accident on the outskirts of District 3. The blonde officer excused himself with a grumbled sigh and spoke into it briefly. Tyler sank back into his chair and leaned back with a heavy sigh. He knew finding these men would be tough, but with so little information it wouldn’t be nearly enough for the police to work with. There were hundreds of people that it could’ve been, and he hated that he couldn’t even find the right place to start. But he had no doubt that his contacts at the Nivea Police Department would have much better luck that he did.

“So, basically, you have nothing I could use to file a real police report. I could fill one out but, truthfully, it’ll most likely get discarded,” Matt concluded as he crossed one leg over his knee. Anger swirled in Tyler’s gut; he had suspected as much, but every time he thought about Jeremy pleading for his life, a rage so fierce overtook him that he thought he would explode and he _had_ to do something. He refused to believe that innocent people like Jeremy experienced that kind of hell in their own neighborhood every day while their assailants were free to terrorize the streets.

“I figured,” he sighed.

“But Kol and I have plenty to go on. These guys sound familiar,” Matt leaned forward with a secret grin. “We’ll call you when we have them all.”

“Thank you Matt,” Tyler grasped his hand as they both stood. “This means a lot.”

“No problem.”

He sat back down when the officer left and let out another heavy sigh. He was grateful Matt and Kol Mikaelson, his partner, decided to turn their police career into a night hobby and became vigilantes that hunted down the criminals the law missed. They, like him, believed that justice didn’t always mean the criminal got to live, and they made the city, specifically the worst districts in Nivea, safer by ridding the streets of scum. He knew they would find these guys, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on them.

The shrill ringing of his cellphone interrupted his vengeful thoughts.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon Sir. Sorry to disturb you, but Ms. Pierce requested I inform you that Mr. Gilbert is awake.”

“Thanks,” he hung up abruptly as he sprung out of his seat. Grabbing random, loose-leaf papers from his desk, he shoved them into his briefcase along with his laptop before telling his secretary to cancel any other plans he had for that day. Everything else could wait.

 

 

Jeremy moaned softly when he woke, recognizing the feel of the bed he woke up in before. The room was bathed in moonlight streaming through half drawn curtains and streaked across the bedspread. He wondered how he wound up back here without a shirt again as he sat up and worked a kink out of his neck. It all felt like some bizarre dream, but the pain in his body made it very real.

The lights were suddenly turned on and dimmed. He turned his head and his stomach rolled when he saw Tyler. He smiled briefly as he came to sit on the edge of the bed near him.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked sincerely as he placed a glass of water on the nightstand.

“Fine,” he mumbled. The smell of Tyler’s musky cologne made his hunched shoulders relax slowly. Tyler reached out to touch his bandaged head and he flinched slightly before relaxing.

“Does it hurt?”

“A-A little,” he licked his dry lips. “Do you know what happened to me?”

“You were attacked by four men in an alley when you left The Grille. I came to discuss our arrangement and I found you,” he gave him a grim half-smile. “What do you remember?”

“Nothing,” he said hoarsely as he shook his head. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“For…for not remembering,” he said uncertainly.

“That’s nothing to be sorry for,” Tyler chuckled. Jeremy squirmed to remove himself from his touch, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“You’re afraid of me,” he said simply. Immediately, he shook his head.

“It’s not you—I’m just—sorry.”

Tyler chuckled again as he shook his head, “You don’t have to be sorry for everything Jeremy.”

The younger looked away as a flush rose up his neck. It was so awkward to be around Tyler now that he knew he owed him _twice_. He didn’t ever know what to expect from him, the billionaire being too different from what he’d been expecting.

“Here,” Tyler dumped a long yellow pill into his hand. “Take this for your head.”

Jeremy stared at it warily before shaking his head, “I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt.”

“The doctor said you have to take one twice a day.”

“I’ve already taken them.”

“No, you haven’t. I counted,” he glared. “Take the pill.”

 _Who counts pills?_ Jeremy matched his glare briefly before sighing and tossing it into his mouth. Tyler handed him the glass of water and he gulped it down.

“Open your mouth.”

“Why?”

“So I can see you swallowed it.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes but complied.

“Good boy,” Tyler gave him a small smirk. He frowned at the words.

“When can I go home?”

“When you’re healed. Our nurse said you had to be monitored by someone at all times just in case.”

“I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself,” he grumbled.

Tyler’s eyebrow rose, “And how’s that been working out for you?”

Jeremy flinched and glowered at him, making Tyler somewhat regret his words, but not enough to take them back.

“I have bills to pay and rent is coming up. I can’t just—”

“I’m covering everything until you recover. Don’t tell me I shouldn’t; we both know I can afford it,” he held his hand up when Jeremy started to protest. “You won’t owe me anything and I won’t hold it over you.”

“Well…thank you,” the orphan muttered as he looked at his covered legs. Tyler squeezed his leg briefly, removing it just as quickly when Jeremy tensed under him.

“Go back to sleep. Elijah will bring you dinner later.”

“But—”

“You need more rest. Sleep, now,” Tyler commanded in such a way that Jeremy couldn’t help lying back down. He missed Tyler’s smirk as he closed his eyes.

 

 

“How is he?” Katherine asked as he dropped onto the sofa across her in their sitting room that led to their respective play rooms.

“He wants to go home,” Tyler sighed. “But I can’t let him yet. Not until all the people who hurt him are found.”

“All of them?” her eyebrow rose. “I thought only 4 men attacked him?”

“Them, and the others. You’ve seen the way he acts Kat; someone’s been abusing him for years. He’s not leaving until I find out who,” he said lowly.

“You have already saved his life once Tyler.”

“That doesn’t mean shit if I let him go back to whoever’s beating him!” he shook his head. “He’s better off here anyway. District 5 is dangerous.”

He looked at her confused when she giggled.

“What?”

“You truly care for this boy,” Katherine tossed her hair to one side as she smiled smugly. “You are doing so much for him.”

“He’s my employee.”

“That does not mean you must become his guardian angel and pay for his medical expenses.”

“Well he sure as hell couldn’t afford it.”

“How do you know this?”

“I’m covering his bills and rent too,” Tyler rolled his eyes when her smirk grew. “Don’t say it.”

“You have made him a kept boy in the span of a few days. You want to keep him as your pet, don’t you?”

Tyler snorted and looked away without denying or agreeing. Katherine laughed as the silence stretched on.

“Has he ever been a pet?”

“No. I think he hasn’t done a lot of things before.”

“As I suspected,” she mused. “Well, if you do take him as a pet, you must be gentle with him. He is rather fragile.”

“I know. It’ll be a while before he gets there.”

“And you are willing to wait?” her eyebrows rose. “You must also let him realize that submission is something he needs, not press it onto him.”

“I know Kat. I don’t mind waiting,” he murmured. It surprised him that he meant those words. Normally, he didn’t have the patience for submissives that were new to the world of bondage.

“That is generous of you.”

“The only hard part will be actually getting him to submit. He doesn’t trust me.”

“I am confident he will in time. You will help him to understand that you mean him no harm. No one has been able to resist your charms for long.

He grinned, “Except for Caroline.”

“Not even she is immune to your charms. She just happens to like mine more,” she winked and they both laughed. A knock on the door had them both turning their heads, smiling when Damon entered with his smirk on his lips.

“So, what’s this I hear about you harboring your new submissive in your room?” he said in lieu of a greeting as he sat beside Tyler. “How did this happen?”

Tyler shot his sister a glare, “I wonder who you heard that from?”

“Was I wrong?” she batted her eyelashes.

“He’s not my sub yet,” Tyler sighed. “Right now he’s just healing.”

“If he needs any convincing, give him some of this,” Damon pulled out a large black pill capsule and tossed it to Tyler. “It’s supposed to be the top-shelf trend of the moment.”

Tyler popped the lid and took and inhaled deeply. The smell of marijuana hit his nose and his shoulders released tension.

“It smells good.”

“It’s called Blackberry Dream. If he takes a couple hits of that, he’ll be down for anything.”

“That is against my code,” Tyler chuckled as he put the capsule in his pocket. “I’m not even sure if he’d into this kind of stuff.”

“Everyone is into marijuana. It’s natural.”

“Whatever you say,” he stretched his arms over his head before standing. “I’ll let you know how I like it later.”

“Let me know at breakfast tomorrow,” he winked at Katherine.She rolled her eyes at their shared laughter.

“Try to keep it down. We do have guests,” he threw them a teasing smirk before he left, locking the door behind him.

“So, how have you been milady?” Damon took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“I have been well,” she giggled. “And yourself, Mr. Salvatore?”

“Better now,” he winked. “I missed you at my party the other night.”

“I apologize. I had work to attend to.”

“When you own your own company, work is never done. I understand.”

“But I would like to make it up to you. It was… _awfully_ rude of me not to tell you I was not attending,” she purred as she trailed one finger down his chest. His cock stirred in his pants.

“And what exactly did you have in mind?”

She gave him a sultry smile before leading him to her playroom. His smirk widened when he saw Caroline kneeling near the bed, her head down and knees drawn together, dressed in a tight red and black corset, black ruffled bottoms with fishnet stockings, black pumps and bunny ears perched on her head. He licked his lips in anticipation, cock stirring more at the sight.

“For tonight’s session, I was thinking…you could be Hugh Hefner and we could be your bunnies,” she grabbed a pair of bunny ears from the bed and perched them on her head. He licked his lips, his cock becoming half-hard at the sight.

“And where’s the rest of your costume?”

She grinned as she pulled down the zipper of her jumpsuit slowly, her eyes never leaving Damon’s smoldering ones, revealing the same scandalous outfit in purple.

“Have you been wearing that all day?” he asked breathlessly.

“Indeed. I could not wait to put it on knowing that tonight would happen. I have been so wet all day just from thinking of it,” her eyes darkened with lust. Damon groaned, reaching down to adjust himself in his pants. The woman sounded like walking sex and _goddamn_ he wanted this so much he could hardly contain himself all day.

Katherine smirked as she turned to Caroline and knelt beside her sub, “Darling, are you ready?”

“Yes, Mistress,” she breathed hoarsely. The thick beads inside her shifted when Katherine pulled her to her feet and she moaned loudly, her knees nearly buckling from the pleasure. Hours ago, Katherine had inserted them and she teased her mercilessly, until she was hovering on the brink of orgasm, and stopped before she fell over.

“Is it alright if Master Damon joins us? He greatly enjoys your company, as I do.”

Caroline’s shining eyes met his darkened ones and she swallowed heavily, “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good,” Katherine kissed her cheek. She looked into her eyes, seeing the beginnings of her decent into subspace, and smiled gently. Her hand traveled down her hot body to her core and she slipped two fingers past the fastened corset into her. Both groaned at the contact, Caroline’s knees nearly bucking from the intensity.

“You are dripping wet,” she purred as she turned to the raven-haired man. “I do not think she will be able to handle the beads for much longer. Perhaps you would like the honor of removing them?”

“Oh fuck,” Damon groaned as he shifted uncomfortably, his cock now hard and bulging. “Yes I would.”

“Excellent,” she led her submissive to the bed. “Lay down darling.”

Caroline immediately did as she was told, her chest heaving as she fought not to touch herself to relieve the ache that had been building for hours. Twice already, Katherine had denied her orgasm and it was slowly driving her insane. She could feel herself dripping with anticipation and pleasure and the tears of bliss gathering at the corners of her eyes. She was on the verge of a huge drop and she couldn’t help her excitement.

“God, look at you,” Damon purred as he hovered over her. His large hand slid from fondling her breast to pulling the strings of the corset loose to unbuttoning the corset where it sat at her core. His fingers slipped into her moist folds and she arched her back as she cried out, trying to grind herself onto him.

“No, darling, not yet,” Katherine commanded and she stilled, whimpering and red-faced as she did her best to heed her Mistress’s wishes.

“Do not remove the beads,” she warned Damon when he twisted his fingers inside of her. He groaned in disappointment but left them in; Caroline’s walls contracted and quivered around the plastic and she whined.

“Undress him _chéri_ ,” Katherine breathed huskily. Caroline scrambled to her feet to do just that, her trembling hands moving fluidly as she removed his clothes and folded them neatly.

“Put them there,” she nodded to the long dresser. “Then crawl to the bed.”

She set the clothing where her Mistress directed before going to her knees again. They were slightly sore from kneeling so long before, but she had fallen enough into her space to ignore the burn as she slid across soft carpet.

“Up,” Katherine’s silky voice commanded. “Lie on your stomach, bottom up.”

Caroline immediately complied, presenting herself to Damon like a Thanksgiving feast. He licked his lips as he climbed behind her, grabbing her ass in his hands and squeezing quickly, making her moan loudly.

“I’ve waited for this all day,” he groaned as his fingers dug into taut muscles. He pushed her up the bed gently, adjusting her upper half onto pillows before lowering until he was face level with her thighs. He stuck his tongue out to have his first taste of her, groaning deep in his throat when she grinded down slightly. He squeezed her behind again before slapping it and she moaned.

“Don’t move,” he warned. Katherine bound her wrist together with a silk tie and tied them to the wooden bar of the bedpost. Caroline whimpered and shuddered as Damon’s tongue stroked against her steadily, switching between circling and gliding back and forth against her sensitive clit. He lay on his back and pulled her directly over him, forcing her to spread her legs further to fit his head between her thighs and she arched her back with a loud cry when she felt more of his tongue pressing against her. Circling his arms around her thighs, Damon pulled her further down and relentlessly teased her until she whimpered and came hard. He moaned as she filled his mouth and flooded his senses. The beads pressed against her every time he brought her closer to coming and she didn’t know how much longer she could withstand the torture.

“Keep going,” Katherine told them huskily. She buried one hand in Caroline’s head and lifted it to look into her eyes; they were blown wide, her pupils were dilated black as she fell deeper and deeper into subspace.

“How do you feel darling?”

“Okay,” she panted through a moan, her face turning red from exertion. Katherine licked her lips as she released her and removed the rest of the corset from the blonde’s slim torso. She forced her further onto Damon’s face, smothering him, and the blonde let out a shrill cry.

“Oh please!” she whimpered as she shook from pleasure. “Mistress, please!”

“Please _what_ darling? What is it you need?”

“I—I—oh _God_!” her back dipped and arched quickly as she came again, Damon’s tongue nearly going into overdrive and sending shooting waves of pleasure rolling through her. He gave her no time to recover, his mouth working relentlessly to bring more ecstasy.

“Stop,” Katherine breathed and all movement ceased. She grinned at the surge of power the flooded her. “Turn her onto her back and spread her open. I want to play.”

Damon grinned wickedly as he sat up, “As you wish, Mistress.”

They untied the limp blonde and rolled her onto her back, spreading her legs before cuffing them and moving them up so she was nearly bent in half, her wrists re-tied to the bed post when she was comfortable on her bac. Katherine removed the rest of her costume with nimble fingers before grabbing a tube of lube and tossing it to Damon.

“You still have this?” he chuckled as he popped it open and breathed deeply. “And it still smells like pineapple.”

“I know it is your favorite,” she grinned as she startled the blonde’s waist. She trailed one finger down her flushed cheek down her neck to her breast and her stomach. “How do you feel Caroline?”

“Okay,” she panted, watching her through half-lidded eyes. Katherine opened one of them gently; she was falling fast.

“You have been such a good girl all day. You kept those beads inside you for longer than I was expecting, and you did not come once until I allowed you to,” she stroked her face gently. “That calls for a treat, _no_?”

She nodded frantically.

“Darling, you may remove those beads now,” she looked over her shoulder at Damon. He smirked as he slid two fingers into the spread blonde and slowly worked the toy out. Caroline moaned in relief, her chest heaving from exertion, watching through half-lidded eyes as Damon put them in his mouth and cleaned them.

“You are a hungry boy today,” Katherine’s eyes darkened further. He chuckled as he slicked himself.

“Like I said, I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

“As have I,” she turned her predatory eyes back to the blonde on the bed. “Oh darling, you will not be disappointed with your treat.”

Caroline shuddered as her hands ran down her sides slowly, smearing droplets of sweat and come into her skin. Katherine’s eyes never left hers as she kissed down her neck and massaged her breasts, teasing her buds until they were hard and peaking. She lay kisses on her stomach and her quivering thighs before coming face-level with her core; she shoved her nose into the thin, blonde hairs surrounding it and breathed deeply.

“I love how you smell,” she purred before licking a long line from back to front, tonging the tip of her clit teasingly before pulling away. She shuddered and her hips thrust up to gain more friction. Damon watched them hungrily, his hand squeezing the base of his cock to keep from coming too quickly.

“Come here,” she beckoned him as she bent over. She laughed when he all but ran to her and grabbed her hips, pressing himself against her, letting her know how much he wanted her, how much he wanted them both.

“What do you want Damon?” she asked.

“This,” he sighed as his tip nudged her entrance. “Just like this.”

“Then take it,” she licked her lips before turning back to Caroline. The blonde watched with a pounding heart as Katherine lowered her head and continued what Damon started. She cried out as she was engulfed once again in the white-hot, mind blowing pleasure of a strong tongue against her most sensitive area.

“Oh fuck, that’s good,” Damon panted as he buried himself inside her, his eyes locked on her sucking on Caroline like a lollipop. His hips pumped gently for a few moments, getting used to the feel of her around him, before he was thrusting in earnest, pulling out and slamming in quickly until the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air. Caroline’s moans weaved in and out, growing louder with each moment. With every wave of pleasure she tried to chase, she was reminded by her restraints that she couldn’t; she was at the mercy of her Mistress and it sent her under further.

“Please, please, please, please,” she babbled unknowingly, only able to focus on finding her release. Katherine increased the movement of her tongue in response and she whimpered as her body convulsed with bliss.

“Do not—do not come until I tell you to,” Katherine tossed over her shoulder to Damon raggedly. “I want to watch.”

“Jesus,” he groaned as he stopped, still buried in her, and squeezed the base of his cock again. “I’m so close.”

“Then lie down and enjoy this,” she instructed. He did so with a pout, his cock leaking and still hard and she stroked him gently for a brief moment.

“You’re killing me,” he growled with a small glare when she laughed.

“Hush darling. You will receive your turn soon.”

She returned to Caroline with a wicked grin and dove back into her core, twisting and dragging and pressing her tongue into her as roughly and quickly as she could. Caroline’s moans grew in volume, her heart rate increasing with every swipe of her tongue she felt until her legs shook, her stomach clenched and she yelled hoarsely as she came for the third time that night, the padded walls absorbing the sounds of her screams as Katherine brought her over the edge again and again and again. Damon watched intently, keeping a hand on his cock to curb his excitement.

“Oh—oh p-please K-Kat—!” Caroline threw her head back as her back arched near violently and she exploded from pleasure, her screams nearly at the top of her lungs as Katherine wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked greedily. The brunette watched her fall apart with bright eyes, not removing herself until she had screamed herself hoarse and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She cried out harshly when Katherine made her come one more time, all feeling and sense of time and awareness leaving her body and only the bliss of being in her space remained.

“Darling,” Katherine tapped her cheek lightly before removing her bound wrists. She smiled softly when Caroline didn’t respond; she was in deep now.

“ _Vous avez fait de moi si fier, mon chéri_ ,” she murmured in her ear before going to get a blanket. She reached into the small refrigerator in the corner of the room and grabbed a juice box and a chocolate bar to set on the nightstand by her.

“She goes under so fast,” Damon tucked a damp piece of blonde hair behind her ear. “You’re lucky you found her before I did.”

“If I remember correctly, we found her at the same time,” she grinned as she straddled him. “But she has been in scene all day. It is your turn now.”

She laced their fingers together and raised his hands above his head, pinning them to the pillow. Swiveling her hips slightly, she spread her thighs to fit on either side of his hips, teasing him as she lowered herself just enough to touch his tip before pulling back. Damon groaned the third time she did it and she laughed.

“Fuck, please,” he pumped his hips up in need. “Please, Kat, I want you so much.”

“Do you, naughty boy?” she smiled friskily. “I think I have made you wait long enough.”

They both moaned when she finally took him in, sinking down slowly until she was seated on his thighs. She rocked gently, front to back and side to side, her walls clenching around him and he moaned raggedly each time. Soon she was bouncing on him, up and down rhythmically until he could barely stand it.

“Can I—fuck Kat, can I?” he panted as he felt heat pooling in his stomach, his balls tightening with impending release.

“Yes naughty boy, you can come,” she gave him a winded smile. She slammed down once more time and squeezed around him tightly and he groaned aloud as he fell over the edge into bliss, bringing her with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebekah frowned as she prodded at the fading bruise on her cheek. She grabbed her foundation brush and quickly swiped the powder across it until it disappeared and her cheek was flawless, like the rest of her appearance. As she brushed her hair her thoughts went to her father, wondering if he was still upset with her for the Christmas party. After a stony silence for nearly two days, she hoped it had abated somewhat. It wasn’t unlike her father to get angry and lash out, but it was unusual for him to strike his only daughter, the one he was used to doting on and calling his ‘little princess.’

She snorted at the term of endearment. She hadn’t heard it for years, not since her mother passed away. From then on, her father had slowly become cold and distant and it only worsened as each of her brothers disappeared from their family. Now, all that remained of the Mikaelson siblings were her and Henrik, the youngest boy. If this kept up, Henrik would be the only one left to inherit their vast fortune, she thought bitterly as she finished her hair.

“Rebekah?” a knock on the door made her freeze. “May I come in sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she stood in the doorway of her bathroom, schooling her face to become neutral when her father entered. He was dressed so casually it took her off guard and she immediately frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“No—yes, actually, something is,” he said solemnly as he stepped to the center of her bedroom. “I owe you an apology for my behavior at Lockwood’s party the other night. I was out of line to lay a hand on you.”

She said nothing, forcing herself to keep eye contact. One thing Mikael Mikaelson always taught his children was breaking eye-contact with anyone was a sign of weakness.

“I only wanted to protect your reputation and your honor. You’ve seen how the media treats Tyler. I only wanted to spare you that humiliation,” he said. Her heart melted at his sincerity and she crossed the room to pull him into a tight hug.

“Oh Daddy, all is forgiven,” she sighed as she kissed his cheek.

“I haven’t been the best father to you or your brother lately. I know that and I plan on changing it,” he murmured as he squeezed her arms. “You are my first priority, always and forever.”

“Always and forever,” she smiled brightly. It was a promise he had made to each of them to never let anything come between their family, to stand by each other no matter what. It hadn’t stuck with all the Mikaelson siblings, clearly, but she had always believed that her family was everything, and she was glad her father hadn’t forgotten it.

“You look lovely,” he looked her up and down. “Are you going out?”

“Yes, with the girls on a shopping trip,” she batted her eyelashes and he chuckled as he fished out his wallet and handed her a platinum credit card.

“There’s a $20,000 limit on that, don’t forget,” he chuckled when she squealed with delight and threw her arms around him.

“You’re the best!” she kissed his cheek before grabbing her Betsy Johnson tote.

“Before you go, I have a gift for you,” he pulled a blue box out of the black bag he was carrying and her smile brightened when she saw _Tiffany & Co._ scribed in neat cursive on the top.

“Oh it’s _gorgeous_!” she breathed as she pulled out the silver charm bracelet, complete with three charms; a crown, a piano and a pink rhinestone-studded heart with _Daddy’s princess_ engraved in the center. “Who knew my father had such fine tastes in jewelry?”

“Between you and your mother, I had to learn something,” he chuckled as she threw her arms around him again. “You deserve the world Rebekah, and I intend to give it to you.”

“I know you do,” her heart was nearly bursting with joy. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Have Charleston take you to the mall. And don’t forget about our dinner arrangements at the country club tonight,” he reminded. She beamed and kissed his cheek again before leaving. The smile plastered to his face disappeared when she left and he sighed. Thankfully, all it took to convince Rebekah to forgive him for anything was money and gifts, much like her late mother.

“Alonzo,” he snapped to the man outside the door as he left her room. “Tell your wife thank you for picking the bracelet.”

“Of course Sir. I take it she liked it.”

“Of course she did. It came from her favorite store.”

They walked down the double-sided winding staircase and into his study, through a secluded, forgotten door in back of the foyer. He nodded in greeting at the two men seated on the sofa perched against the back wall before sitting behind the long mahogany desk. Alonzo took his position by the door, standing straight with his arms crossed in front of him and eyes blankly observing everything.

“Thank you for waiting gentlemen. I had family business to attend to,” he turned to Alonzo. “Where is Henrik?”

“They are riding go-carts in District 2, Sir. He should be back within the hour.”

“Excellent,” he smirked before returning his attention to the two men. He frowned when he noticed someone missing, “Where is Shane?”

“He had to deal with his wife. She wouldn’t get off his back about him not telling her where he was going all the time,” the balding man near Alonzo rasped. Mikael rolled his eyes.

“That’s because Shane lacks stealth. His movements are sloppy,” he sighed as he shook his head.

“His wife is an exquisite creature,” the second man, a chubby, round man with small, beady eyes and a prominent nose, piped up.

“I quite agree.”

“Do you?” he snorted at the other man’s words. “I find it hard to believe that a man with…tastes such as yourself finds a woman attractive, Fitz.”

“Just because I prefer not shove my cock into one doesn’t mean I don’t find them pretty,” Fitz snapped stiffly. “At least women find me attractive at all. More than you can say Louis.”

 “My wife would disagree.”

“Was it not your parent’s money and influence that led to that union? Arranged marriages are out of season dear,” he snickered meanly.

“And arranging meetings with boys half your age isn’t, you sick fuck?” he bit back.

“Let’s not get nasty, gentlemen,” Mikael chuckled. A knock on the door interrupted their banter and a man with messy brown curls and a clean shaven face entered.

“Good. Now we can begin,” Mikael clapped his hands as Atticus Shane took a seat in the middle of the other two. “As I told you three in the email, I have new orders for customers with specific needs. You three were chosen because you deliver me the best results and I expect nothing less now.”

He handed a folder pulled from his bottom drawer to Alonzo and ordered him to distribute the papers inside.  

“Some of these men are the richest in the world. One is even an ambassador for Russia,” he chuckled. “So they’re going to pay top dollar to receive the best product.”

“Interesting,” Fitz murmured as he gazed through the lists.

“Give a copy of each profile to your men. Remind them to be discrete and to discard any evidence they no longer need. We don’t need a repeat of what happened before.”

“Of course,” they all answered at once. Mikael dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a nod, pulling out a fat cigar from his desk and lighting it.

* * *

“Bonnie, I _swear_ I’m okay,” Jeremy sighed as he listened to the panicked rambling of his best friend over the phone. “I promise I’m safe.”

“See, I would believe that if you _didn’t_ just tell me you were attacked in an alley when walking home from work!” she exclaimed. “Thank _God_ Tyler was there to stop them before they killed you!”

“I know,” he sighed. He hated being reminded that he owed Tyler, again.

“What the hell was he even doing in District 5 at that time of night? Doesn’t he know people like him usually get attacked?” she exasperated. Jeremy winced as he tried to think of an explanation that didn’t involve him divulging anything about the proposition he made to Tyler weeks ago.

“I’m not sure. He stops by sometimes,” he shrugged, “but I’m fine, seriously Bon. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“Did you call the police?”

“I don’t think they’ll be able to do anything. I don’t remember much about what happened.”

“You should still report it. And when you can leave his house, you’re coming to live with me and Mom. At least my house is only two blocks away from the police station!” she sighed dramatically. “I knew it was a bad idea to let you live in District 5 alone.”

“Well, it’s not like I had much choice Bon,” he chuckled. “Would you guys even have room for me?”

“Always Jer! You know Mom practically claimed the storage room as yours anyway. All we have to do is clean it out. But you’re coming to live here when you’re better and your lease is up and it’s not up for discussion.”

“Okay,” he smiled widely though she couldn’t see it. “Thanks Bon.”

“Don’t thank me for something I should’ve made you do sooner,” she sighed. “You don’t have to stay with Tyler, you know. Mom and I could alternate days to watch you.”

“No, that’s okay. You guys have to work and Tyler and Kat…his sister have their own nurse that’s been monitoring me. I’m in good hands over here.”

“Well, that was nice of them,” she murmured. “How are you going to pay all this off?”

“Tyler has it covered for now, but beyond that…I don’t know,” he sighed. “I guess I’ll be getting a second job.”

“ _He’s_ paying for it? Well I guess it makes sense, you did get hurt near his property. But don’t you think that’s kind of…weird?”

“A little. I think he just feels sorry for me.”

“Maybe.”

She was quiet for a moment and Jeremy knew what was coming next.

“So have you seen that blonde girl at all?”

He shook his head, forgetting she couldn’t see him, “Nope.”

“Really?” she sounded disappointed. “Ugh, I thought she was his slave! This just ruined my day!”

He laughed, “I’m sure there are plenty of other rumors you can follow up on.”

“But none were as good as those!”

“He’s very…normal, Bon,” he winced at the word. “Nothing weird happening over here.”

“Damnit! Why can’t _anything_ pan out the way it should?” she whined. “That’s too bad. It would’ve been a good story.”

He chuckled deeply.

“Oh crap, my lunch break is over,” she sighed miserably. “You should probably go rest more. I’ll call you in a few days.”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you soon,” he promised before hanging up. He sighed as he massaged his temples; Bonnie’s shrill panic had made his headache start to come back and he wished he’d taken his medication this morning. But he’d been bewildered when he’d woken up to Tyler’s naked backside and realized that the person sleeping on the other side of the bed had been Tyler the whole time that he’d completely forgotten. The billionaire had caught his eye in the mirror and smirked, almost as if he’d planned for Jeremy to catch him, and merely told him good morning before pulling on his clothes and going back into the bathroom.

Too dizzy to make it back to Tyler’s room, he lay on the couch in the parlor and closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep. It seemed like only moments later he heard low voices beside him and he kept his eyes closed as he tried to listen.

“So this is him, eh?”

“Yes.”

He tried hard not to react to Katherine’s voice.

“He barely looks legal,” someone, a man, chuckled quietly. “Didn’t know Tyler liked them _this_ young.”

“He is 19. Tyler had him checked out.”

“Huh. He looks like he’s barely 16. No family around?”

A sigh, “ _Non_. His parents are deceased as is his last caretaker.”

“So basically, no one knows he’s here.”

“He called his friend, the one that came with him to the Christmas party.”

“Interesting.”

The voices drifted away as the door shut. His eyes fluttered open and his brow furrowed in confusion; why were they checking _him_ out? _He_ was the one in a foreign house after being brought here without his knowledge. He was the one that should be weary of the hospitality they were showing him, because people weren’t normally this nice without some kind of compensation. Jeremy’s heart sank into his stomach the more he thought about it; suppose they were only keeping him here to do something horrible to him later? They were _too_ nice to him, after he and Bonnie had trespassed on their property. No, there must’ve been another reason they wanted him here. He just couldn’t think of what it could be.

Sighing, he rolled onto his less injured side and fell back asleep, his dreams full of chains, whips and Tyler’s smirk.

The sound of pages turning roused him later. His eyes fluttered open to the blonde woman from earlier sitting on the other sofa reading a magazine. She looked up and met his eyes, as if she sensed he’d woken, and smiled.

“How’re you feeling?” she tossed the loose-leaf book to the side. His stomach rumbled before he could answer. She laughed when his blushed. “Dinner will be ready soon. Do you like seafood?”

He nodded, feeling guilty that he couldn’t remember her name.

“I’m Caroline, by the way. Mis—Katherine said you might not remember my name since you have a concussion,” she tapped her forehead. “How’s your head?”

“It’s okay,” he groaned as he sat up, his back aching from being in the same position for so long. “It hurts every now and then but it’s better.”

“That’s good. Pearl said you’re healing fast, so you should be able to go home soon.”

“Great,” his tone suggested anything but and he winced. She merely laughed.

“Where’re you from?”

“District 5. Near the old factories on the east side,” he sighed when he thought of his grimy, desolate apartment. He really couldn’t say he’d missed it much, or that he wouldn’t miss Tyler’s beautiful home when he had to leave. He was coming to appreciate this lifestyle too quickly and was disappointed he’d be leaving so soon.

“I used to work near there, on Hastings and Fifth.”

“At the market?”

“At the strip club across the street. You’ve probably passed it. It’s not exactly subtle,” she laughed lightly. “I lived in the Slums for a while, so I know how bad of an area it is.”

“Yeah it’s…it’s pretty bad,” he murmured. The door opened and Katherine popped her head in.

“ _Chéri_ , Jeremy, dinner is ready.”

His stomach growled loudly and he flushed when they giggled. They followed the pretty brunette to the dining room; a long oak table sat in the center, a large round chandelier sitting right above the center of the table. Beautiful, hand-crafted chairs sat around the table and were perfectly spaced, as was each place-setting. Wildflowers surrounded by small candles made for the centerpiece.

“Sit wherever you wish,” she smiled warmly. He smiled back hesitantly and took a seat near the head, across from Caroline and Katherine. Tyler walked in a moment later with two other men on either side of him, one of them bearing a significant resemblance to him, and he averted his eyes to his plate.

“Jeremy, it’s good to see you out of my room,” he gave him a half grin that he returned nervously. “This is my uncle Mason,” he gestured to the one that resembled him, “and this cocky bastard is Damon Salvatore.”

“Please don’t listen to him. He’s only jealous because I got some last night and he…didn’t,” Damon winked with a chuckle as he shook Jeremy’s outstretched hand. “How’re you feeling kid?”

“I’m better, thanks,” he mumbled as he looked down again to keep from staring. How it was that everyone Tyler knew was as attractive as he was, he didn’t understand. But it was starting to make him feel out of place.

“I’m glad Tyler’s been taking such good care of you,” he smirked as he sat next to Caroline. The blonde smiled at him when he kissed her cheek, his forehead lingering against her temple for a moment.

“Shut-up,” Tyler slapped the back of his head as he sat next to him. “Don’t ever take advice from him Jeremy. He’s crazy.”

“My advice has helped your ass more times than I can count,” he retorted. “See what I mean about envy Jeremy? Look at how he treats me! You’ve gotten better treatment and I’ve known him for half a decade!”

The orphan laughed when Tyler rolled his eyes.

“Did you take your medications today?” he asked Jeremy. He nodded, just realizing that he was the only one still in pajamas and it made his discomfort about being out of place rise.

“You think you’ll need a refill?”

“No, I’ll be okay. The pain isn’t so bad anymore.”

“Good boy. You’re recovering fast.”

 “Thanks…” Jeremy frowned at his words. It was the second time Tyler had used that phrase and it confused him. The opening double doors interrupted his thoughts, a plump woman with short brown hair and a face sheened with sweat gave them all a large smile.

“I made the lobster salad you ask for Mr. Lockwood. I hope you like,” she spoke with a heavy Spanish accent.

“I love everything you make Dolly. That’s why I stole you from my mom,” he chuckled as he stood to kiss her cheek.

“She send me to you because you cannot cook and you refuse to learn, silly boy.”

“She knows I like having you around,” he grinned. Laughing, she ruffled his hair and kissed his temple.

“You are like my own son Tyler. I stay because I love you all like I love my own,” she smiled warmly.

“And we have one more joining us. That’s Jeremy,” he pointed to the orphan. “Jeremy, this is Dolly, our cook and general life-saver.”

“He gives too much praise,” she blushed bashfully. “Is he the one that came to the Christmas party Tyler?”

“Yes, that’s him,” he smirked when Jeremy blushed in embarrassment.

“I made an extra special desert for you. To help you feel better,” she gave him a kind smile that slightly quelled his nerves.

“Thank you. I appreciate that,” he said softly.

“Of course! I am always happy to help!”

Two more servers left the kitchen, pushing a stainless steel table full of plates of steaming food. They were served, and Jeremy nearly melted in his seat when he took the first bite. Like everything else he’d eaten in this house, it was nothing short of amazing.

“So Jeremy, where’re you from?” Mason asked after a brief silence.

“District 5,” he murmured, suddenly feeling anxious.

“You live alone?”

“Yeah.”

“In the Slums?”

“It’s near there, yeah,” he mumbled, slowly losing his appetite. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his less than comfortable living conditions with people who could afford much better.

“That’s a rough area, but you clearly know that,” Mason gave him a sympathetic smile. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay now and I hope you get better.”

“Thank you.”

“I am so happy to see you sitting among us,” Katherine gave him a warm smile, one that he was getting used to very quickly. He returned it with a flushed face.

“Thanks.”

“Pearl thinks you will be well enough to return home soon.”

“Actually, I think you should stay here until the people that did this are found,” Tyler interjected. Jeremy stopped chewing at looked at him in confusion.

“Why?”

“Well, who’s to say they won’t do it again? Next time you won’t be so lucky.”

“I don’t think I have to worry about that,” he frowned as he swallowed. He missed the smirks Mason and Damon exchanged.

“How do you know? For all you know, they could be looking for you right now and plotting to kill you.”

“Tyler,” Katherine gave him a sharp look when Jeremy blanched. “Do not terrify him.”

“I’m being honest Kat. We don’t know who these people are, we don’t know if they’re part of a gang or some crime ring and maybe they don’t want their faces seen. Either way, I think it’s in your best interest to stay here.”

“But I have to go back to work—”

“I don’t think you’re well enough yet. You have a serious concussion and your ribs are badly bruised. You need to rest at least another week.”

Jeremy’s frown deepened. It seemed crazy, but it almost felt as if Tyler was trying to make him stay. That wouldn’t make sense though, because why would he want him, of all people, to stay here?

“I think I’ll be fine, honestly,” he said as steadily as he could. “Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me, but I don’t want to impose on you all any more than I already have and I really should go back to work soon. I’ve missed too many days.”

“You’re staying here until I think it’s safe for you to go home,” the billionaire said with finality. Jeremy blinked; did he not listen to anything he just said?

“I _have_ to go home,” he stressed. “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“And I just said you’re staying,” his eyes narrowed. “Your apartment will still be there in another week.”

Jeremy’s brow furrowed and his frown deepened, his irritation and annoyance starting to make themselves known.

“Look, I really appreciate everything you’ve done…but you can’t keep me here,” he glared at him. “I had a life before this and I have to go back to it. I don’t need you or anyone else looking out for me.”

Tyler’s eyebrow rose, “Is that right? How do you think you would’ve survived that attack if I hadn’t been looking out for you? Because it was clear to me that they would’ve killed you given the chance.”

“So that makes it alright to keep me a prisoner in your house?” he scoffed.

“It would be different if you actually lived in a safe neighborhood and had someone could monitor your concussion. Since you have neither, staying here is the only option you have,” his eyes flashed dangerously. Jeremy gaped, wondering if he heard his words correctly. He looked to the others for help and became even more bewildered when he saw them grinning at each other, as if they knew something he didn’t. Was this some kind of joke?

“Tyler, perhaps you should discuss this later,” Katherine murmured.

“No, we’ll do it now,” his eyes never left Jeremy’s. “You’re staying and that’s final.”

“You don’t get to make that decision for me. You’re not my father,” the orphan snapped as he dropped his fork onto his plate. “Just because you saved my life doesn’t mean—”

“You’re indebted to me, and if I want you to stay here until you’re better, you will,” Tyler interrupted with a small smirk. Jeremy gaped at him like a fish, completely lost for words.

“You said you would never hold it over me!”

“I meant financially. But if it’s the only way to keep you from putting yourself in the same situation again, then I have no problem doing it. Now finish the rest of your dinner. This conversation is over.”

“The hell it is,” Jeremy snapped as he stood, anger getting the better of him. One look from Tyler had the next words dying in his throat; his expression was unreadable, a cross between amused, annoyed and something else he couldn’t name.

“Sit down Jeremy, and finish the rest of your dinner,” Tyler said lowly. His tone sent chills up Jeremy’s spine and he slowly sank back into his chair. He kept his eyes on his food and angrily shoveled it into his mouth, humiliation spreading in his gut over not being able to stand up for himself. He imagined the others still grinning at them and it only irritated him further.

Who the hell did Tyler think he was, commanding him to stay in his house like some obedient dog? Jeremy inwardly fumed at the billionaire and himself later as he sat outside on the patio alone. He didn’t want to spend another week in the presence of that infuriating bastard; he wasn’t his keeper and he sure as hell didn’t need him playing his guardian angel. No, he wasn’t going to stay here. He was going to find Tyler when he was calm and tell him, firmly, that he was going home regardless of what he wanted. This wasn’t about him.

“May I join you?”

He jumped when he saw Katherine beside him holding a martini glass.

“Yeah—sorry,” he scrambled to his feet. “I’ll just—”

“Stay,” she said softly as she sat on the chase lounge beside him. He nodded once and took his seat again.

“I apologize for _mon frère chéri_ and his behavior at dinner. He always must be in control of everyone and everything,” she giggled lightly. “If you really wish to return home, I may speak with him.”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll talk to him,” he said softly. “Is he always like that?”

“Sometimes. But there is another reason he wishes you to stay,” she murmured before taking a sip.

“What?”

“He has enjoyed taking care of you.”

Jeremy choked on his own spit, the admission shocking him, “He has?”

“ _Oui_. He enjoys the feeling he receives when someone depends on him, when someone needs him. It is a need he has gone too long without fulfilling and now that you are here…well, it has reminded him of how much he needs it.”

He stared at her in confusion, “I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying.”

“Have you heard of Dominance and submission?”

Jeremy slowly shook his head no, his stomach clenching in sudden anticipation. The first thought that came to mind was the chains tied to Tyler’s bed.

“That does not surprise me. It’s…practices are often considered taboo,” she murmured mysteriously as she traced the rim of her martini glass. “It is an arrangement and mutual beneficial exchange between two people, one submissive and one dominant. Dominants care for their submissives under set rules and guidelines that guide their relationship whilst the submissive puts their very lives in their hands, allowing them control.”

He swallowed heavily, “So they’re like slaves?”

“ _Non chéri_. Slavery is controlling someone that does not wish to be. Submissives are very willing participants in these relationships, and often set the rules of the contracts they have with their Doms. It allows them the freedom they seek of being cared for by someone they trust.”

“How does it allow freedom if they don’t make your own choices?”

“It takes away the burden of choice. It makes things simpler for the sub if the Dom knows what is in their best interest. With strong bonds, Doms often make most decisions in their submissive’s life, but the submissive is fine with this because they did not want that burden,” she smiled slightly. “It can be rather difficult to understand, but it will become clear with time.”

 “And Tyler wants to…dominate me?” his stomach churned as the words left his mouth. It sounded foreboding and ominous and it made him queasy that someone wanted to tie him down and…experiment on him, for lack of a better word.

“Yes. He wishes to help you thrive, to nurture you and guide you and care for you,” her smile grew. “Tell me, have you ever had a mentor?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Tyler would be that person for you. Someone that cares about your interests and wants to help you become the person you wish to be. He would not expect anything from you that you are not already willing to give him.”

He nodded as he pressed his lips together, “Why does he want to do all of this for me? I…I broke into his house and crashed his party. It just seems like…like I should be punished instead of this.”

“Perhaps that is why he wishes to. Perhaps he has seen that you are lost and believes he can be a help to you. Regardless, he does not wish you any type of harm.”

“He thinks I’m lost?”

“Are you?”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It felt as if she were toying with him, but deep down he knew she wasn’t.

“I…I guess I am,” he said softly.

“May I offer my opinion?”

He nodded.

“I think that you are lost, but are too afraid to admit that you need help, for everyone that you have relied on has hurt you. You are not used to having the support of others and become weary when it is offered to you without a price. You wish to have guidance, but you do not trust easily and believe that no one will help you for your benefit.”

“I didn’t know it was so obvious,” he gave her a grim smile. It was nearly a shame, how right she was. Ever since he was orphaned at 9-years-old, all he ever wanted was a family to call his own; somewhere he belonged with people that loved him unconditionally. That was impossible to find in the system and now, it seemed unlikely he would ever find the stability he was searching for.

“Only to those who understand your circumstance,” she squeezed his hand. “I think Tyler could make you very happy Jeremy, if only you would allow him the chance.”

He nodded slowly, still wondering if this was some kind of bizarre dream, because only in another universe would Tyler Lockwood’s sister be explaining the benefits of being dominated by one of Nivea’s richest men.

“Do not make your decision tonight. You must take time to think it through. This decision does not come easily,” she gave him a reassuring smile as she stood. “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

“Okay. Thank you,” he said sincerely. He sighed when he was alone and looked to the stars as if they held all the answers. It couldn’t hurt to stay and learn more about this, he mused as he settled into his seat. If Tyler wanted him to stay, then he would humor the man just a while longer.


	7. Chapter 7

“Jesus Ty, could you be any more obvious?” Damon snickered as they sat in the Lockwood billionaire’s study after dinner.

“Shut-up Damon,” he grumbled as he lit his cigar.

“I think you’re completely right about him being a virgin. He doesn’t even look old enough to be 19,” he lifted his legs onto the foot rest. “You sure no one’s looking for this kid?”

“Just that woman he came with to the Christmas party.”

“Remind me again why he’s not allowed to go home?”

“Because someone, other than those four bastards that put him in the hospital, has been beating the crap out of him, and I intend to find out who,” he glowered as he took a deep inhale of the Cuban and let it out slowly. “He’s not leaving this house until all those responsible are punished.”

“That could be anyone if he’s been in the system since he was 9.”

“Then he best get comfortable here.”

“You’re something else,” Mason chuckled. “Why don’t you just tell him why you really want him here? He could be open to it for all you know.”

“Because he doesn’t trust me yet. I can’t dominate him if he doesn’t think I have his best interests at heart. He needs to be eased into this.”

“I thought that was why you sent Katherine out there.”

“I didn’t send her anywhere,” Tyler rolled his eyes when they laughed at him.

“I believe _begging_ is the word you are searching for.”

Tyler glared at his sister when she entered, the glare becoming a pout when she sent him a smug smirk, “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Did he say anything?”

She grinned and held out her empty glass to him. He glowered silently as he switched it with his half full one.

“ _Merci_ ,” she winked. “He is curious enough to stay. I am confident it will not be long until he wishes to experience it for himself.”

“How do you know?”

“Let’s just say Mr. Gilbert and I have a mutual understanding,” she smiled secretively. “I have already prepared Caroline with the possibility of answering any questions he might have.”

“Does he know about her being a submissive?”

“ _Non_ , I will allow her to share her experience.”

“Good,” he huffed. “She’ll be good for him. She might even convince him.”

“So I guess the only question now is how long,” Mason looked at each of them. “I say a month.”

“No way. At least two,” Damon interjected. “Tyler might be handsome but it’s going to take more than that to crack this kid.”

“I believe it will not be long. As I have said, he is curious,” Katherine murmured. “He is lonely and afraid, and once he understands we mean him no harm, he will come around.”

“Just don’t rush it,” Damon warned. Tyler chuckled as he shook his head. He didn’t intend to rush anything; now that Jeremy was more likely staying, he had time to execute his plan and get the other to submit.

 

 

 

“Am I seeing things, or are you actually coming to eat breakfast this morning?” Caroline beamed at Jeremy as he sat across from her at the outside table one week later.

“I finally woke up before noon,” he chuckled. He made to reach for a plate but was stopped by Elijah.

“Allow me, Master Gilbert,” he murmured as he quickly fixed his plate. He sat back, still not used to the feeling of someone serving him.

“Thank you,” he smiled at the man and he nodded curtly before stepping back. He turned to Caroline, “Where is everyone?”

“At work. Their offices are downtown in the business district. How’re you feeling?”

“Better than last week,” he said honestly. His concussion was no longer bothering him, only giving him headaches every now and then, and his ribs had set and were well on their way to healing. The stitches he had in his head were also removed and his broken nose and busted lip were nearly, completely healed. Save for the dark bruising and scars, it looked like he had never been attacked. Mentally, however, he was still coming to grips with it.

They took a walk in the gardens when they finished breakfast, the extensive space stretching for nearly the length of a football field. Jeremy stared in awe of all the greenery; he hadn’t expected Tyler’s house to come with all of these beautiful views.

“So, Katherine told me you guys talked the other night. About our lifestyle,” Caroline said as she sat on the ledge of the diamond-shaped fountain that sat in the center of the gardens.

“Yeah,” he sat next to her. “She told me about…well, some of it.”

“She told me you might want to know more about being a submissive, which isn’t bad,” she said quickly when he looked alarmed. “It’s just that I am a submissive, so I can answer any questions you have, if you want.”

“So you and…Katherine….?”

“Yes. She’s my Dom, but I call her Mistress.”

He nodded slowly, anxiety filling his gut. The talk with Katherine was all he thought about the past week. It took him days to come to terms with possibly being curious, and another day to accept that he actually _was_ curious about what submission would mean for him. But he wasn’t ready to just jump into this, let alone with a man that he hardly knew.

“I’ll just tell you about some things and then you can ask questions?” she offered. He nodded slowly.

“I do want to know…what exactly is it do you do when you submit to someone?”

“Well, you’re basically allowing them the power to control you, so to speak. When you submit to a dominant, you are willingly placing your free-will and trust in their hands, and if they’re good, they’ll do everything they can to honor that trust.”

“Do you…well, do you have to…you know,” he blushed when she giggled.

“You don’t have to have sex with them, not if it isn’t something you both agreed to,” she smiled gently. “You’ve never done it before?”

“N-No…no I haven’t,” he wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. “I’ve never even kissed someone before.”

“That’s okay. If you were to submit to Tyler, he wouldn’t force you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with. He’s not that kind of Dom,” she squeezed his knee, her heart cracking slightly when he tensed from the touch. “You don’t have to be ashamed of that Jer.”

He nodded slowly, “So what kinds of things do you do as a submissive?”

“Well, the Dom can have the submissive do whatever it is they want. They can do chores, or they can have a day job, or they can be in charge of making sure the house is in order for the Dom and they’ll work. There are really no set rules on what the Dom and sub should do in their roles. It all depends on the people and what they agree to for their contract.”

“Is the contract legal?”

“No, strictly for play only. The contract is to protect the sub and the Dom’s interests. It might hold in court if something goes wrong and one of the parties wants to sue but I’m not sure. That’s where you’ll talk about what you’re comfortable with, what your limits are, all that stuff.”

“Limits?”

“Yes. Everyone has them, even Doms. Limits can be anything like not wanting to be gagged or whipped or not doing any scenes with blood because it makes you sick. Doms and subs state these in the contract and they must respect them at all times. If they’re not, it can be grounds for terminating the contract.”

He nodded in understanding, though he was still slightly confused.

“Can I ask you an honest question?” he waited until she nodded. “Why do you do this? What do you get out of it?”

“Honestly? It makes me feel safe,” she said with a small smile. “My life was a wreck before I met Katherine. I was just…I wasn’t even living. I was going from job to job, living wherever I could for cheap and I wound up in some pretty fucked-up situations. When Katherine offered this to me…it was like escaping from the hell my life became. She takes care of me, makes all my decisions so I don’t have to and it makes me feel safe.”

“When you put it like that, it does sound nice,” he muttered. He pretended it didn’t intrigue him as much as it did.

“It’s not always about pain or sex. Some Doms and subs simply do day-to-day things and don’t do scenes or anything at all. Some people just like having others make decisions for them because they have difficulty with it. It really all depends on your needs and the needs of the other person. And either party can end the contract any time they want.”

Her words made him feel more secure. He worried that, should he agree to this with Tyler, that there would be no way to end it if he didn’t feel comfortable with what was happening. But it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been able to get out of dangerous situations before. If there was one thing foster care taught him, it was that there was always an escape if you were looking for it.

“Can I ask you an honest question Jeremy?” she asked softly. His stomach churned but he nodded anyway. He knew what she was going to ask.

“Would you like Tyler to be your Dom?”

“I…I don’t know,” he said softly, keeping his eyes on his feet. “This whole thing…I don’t mean any offense, but…I’m not sure that something like this is for someone like me.”

“Someone like you?”

“Someone…yeah,” he sucked in a breath. “I…well I’m not very good with people and a lot of things just…I don’t know.”

“They scare you,” she said softly. “I know what it’s like Jer. It’s hard to trust people when you haven’t had that kind of stability your whole life.”

“I freak out when people touch me or get too close…I just don’t think I could handle something like this,” he said in one breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? There’s nothing wrong with being honest,” she smiled and grabbed his hand. “Does me doing this scare you?”

He shook his head.

“I think you don’t give yourself enough credit. It’s fine to be scared of all of this. I was terrified when I first got into it. But Katherine took it slow, and I had people to lean on and support me when I needed it. You would get the same. We wouldn’t just throw you into this without some kind of support system.”

“I don’t know,” he sighed again. “If I’m being really honest…he kind of scares me.”

“Tyler?”

He nodded.

“Why?”

“Well…he’s kind of got a reputation for…sleeping around,” he said awkwardly. “If I were to…submit to him…I just worry that…” he mashed his lips together. “I just don’t want to be in another bad situation.”

“Tyler would never do that. I know he practically forced you to stay here but that’s because he’s worried about you,” she said gently. “But he would never make you sleep with him if you became his sub. He would work around it.”

“Has he before?”

“I’m sure he has. You wouldn’t be his first sub, so I’m sure he’s had others that were virgins too,” she patted his hand. “He wouldn’t hurt you Jer, trust me. He cares about you, and I know you don’t trust him now, but you’ll see he only wants what’s best for you.”

“Okay,” he let out a slow breath through his nose. While Tyler’s stubbornness was a pain in the ass, he had never felt threatened by him or anyone else in the house despite all he’d done before. If he were being honest, it was the first time he felt really at ease in the presence of strangers and he could say he would miss them when he returned home.

“I think you could benefit from having Tyler as your Dom. Don’t rule it out yet, just think about it a little more,” she suggested. “And we can even look some stuff up if you’re interested in knowing more. But I think you would like it Jer, I really do. It helped me, and I think Tyler could help you.”

He gave her a weak smile, “We’ll see.”

* * *

 

Across town in District 2, Rebekah inwardly groaned at the conversation between her girlfriends at brunch. These outings, while sometimes enjoyable, were often full of melodramatic conversations that, quite frankly, bored her to death. It was the same thing every single time; women turning on each other in order to achieve more fame and a higher standing in the eyes of the other elite, and it was getting old. Unashamedly, Rebekah would admit there were times where that was all she lived for. But there were times where she wished she truly knew which of her friends she could trust. It was clear to her that some of her so-called friends wouldn’t be such if she wasn’t the daughter of Mikael Mikaelson.

“What do you think Rebekah?”

Her attention was brought back to the seven women now staring at her. She coughed lightly and sat up straighter in her seat.

“Think about what?”

“Which guy is better for me?” Amanda Long, an up-an-coming socialite from New Haven, tossed her bleach-blonde hair over her shoulder. “See, Kevin is really sweet and charming, but I’ve loved John for years. You guys know how much we’ve been through together.”

“You mean, you nearly wrecking his marriage,” Rebekah’s lip curled distastefully.

“I didn’t wreck anything. They were already on the verge of divorce when I met him. But she wants him back now and he’s actually considering it!” she huffed, and Rebekah nearly rolled her eyes when her eyes started to water. “He told me he was going to leave her!”

“That’s what they all say. Who’s to say he won’t leave you once he finds a younger, prettier version of you in a few years?”

“He wouldn’t do that! He loves me! He even gave me a diamond ring!” she insisted as she flashed them her hand. The others cooed at the piece of jewelry as if it were a newborn. Rebekah eyed it for a moment, her fingers clenching around her own, impressive diamond Tyler had given her.

“If this man really loved you, he would show you off on his arm in public, not keep you his dirty secret,” Rebekah sighed. “You are only making a fool out of yourself by staying with him Amanda. That man will never leave his wife for you.”

“You don’t know that,” she glared at the blonde. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand anyway. You already have your perfect husband picked out for you. He’s the whole package.”

“That he is,” she muttered as she sipped her lemonade. If only they knew how much she despised him. Not that she would ever tell any of these women how much she and Tyler didn’t get along; they were competitors before they were friends, that much was abundantly clear, and they would take pleasure in seeing her fall from grace so they could claim her title as Nivea’s sweetheart.

“Speaking of…I heard something about him the other day,” Amanda leaned in with a grin and Rebekah was put on edge. “It’s about his New Year’s party, the one we all went to.”

“What about it?” she bit out. 

“Supposedly, he had an orgy with a couple _guys_ , and one of them was the Olsar twins,” her grin widened when the other women at the table gasped. “He told me _everything_ about it and Tyler sounds like a total animal in bed.”

“Those rumors are clearly false,” Rebekah snapped immediately. “Everyone knows that vulgar man is obsessed with bedding my fiancé. He would sell his soul to be in the same room with him, so you can’t expect to believe—”

“Well someone else confirmed his story; a guy and a girl he slept with before this party,” she smirked. “Looks like he’s not the total package after all, eh?”

Rebekah refused to rise to the bait, instead fixing the smug blond with a cold glare. She wouldn’t doubt if Tyler did sleep with them, but that was hardly her concern now. What mattered was that people stopped talking about it and making her look like a fool. They would have to have a talk about boundaries.

“Need I remind you what happened to the last person who spread rumors about me and my fiancé. My father wasn’t pleased at all, or don’t you remember?” she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Amanda’s smirk slid from her face.

“I didn’t start that rumor—it was probably Derek!”

“And yet the only one to bring it up now is you,” she said coolly. She eyed the other women at the table, “Have any of you heard these stories?”

Amanda looked at each of them desperately, but none of them said a word. Rebekah smirked as she sat back in her seat.

“Well, it seems your rumors are just that. So the next time you want to spread lies in the hopes of having good gossip, you will think twice, won’t you?” she snapped to the quaking woman.

“Rebekah, you know I would never—!”

“Stop talking. You’re giving me a headache,” she grumbled as she took another bite of her salad. The others watched apprehensively, silence reigning over them until their waiter asked them if they wanted more drinks.  

“Listen ladies; only people without anything better to do with their time start rumors. It’s what all envious people do, and you would be a fool to believe anything that comes out of Derek Olsar’s mouth, or anyone else’s that believe they know my fiancé. He’s wealthy and handsome; there will be many people who claim to sleep with him. But you can be rest assured that any rumors involving Tyler sleeping with anyone that night are false, for he was with me the whole night.”

They all nodded as one.

 “So I would like to think that, as my closest friends and confidants that you would not believe these hideous rumors and defend his name and mine…or you can find a new group of friends.”

She smirked at their silent acceptance. Her influence over them had always been great and she used it to her advantage without shame. If only it had that safe effect on Tyler, she thought bitterly. They _really_ needed to speak so, for she wasn’t going to have her spotlight taken away by that bastard anymore.

* * *

 

Tyler knocked on the door of his home theater gently, where Caroline and Jeremy were watching TV. Watching the younger boy laugh brought a small smile to his face. It was probably so rare for Jeremy to smile that it was refreshing to see.

He’d been at the house for another week and he couldn’t deny he was getting impatient. To be around him and not be able to dominate him the way he wanted was nearly torture. But he was also opening up to them more, more than he ever had to anyone, Tyler deduced. Gaining Jeremy’s trust hadn’t been easy, even for the little bit of progress they had made so far. The kid had too many walls up, but, slowly, they were coming down. All he needed was a firm, gentle push in the right direction.

“Hey, Jeremy?” he called his name. “I need to talk to you about something.”

They both turned around, and Jeremy visibly gulped before following him out of the room to his bedroom. He sat on the bed, watching the billionaire nervously.

“We need to talk about some things, starting with your rent,” he started. “I received a notice that my check was short $200 for this month. Your rent went up last Friday to $850.”

“Wh-What?” Jeremy breathed in horror. “That—That wasn’t supposed to happen until June! He said he would give us time to find another job!”

“Well apparently, he decided to do it earlier,” he shrugged. Jeremy stared at him in dismay, bringing his hand to run through his hair.

“I can’t afford that. I barely make enough to cover the rent now,” he looked to the ceiling as tears started welling in his eyes. “I’m going to have to find another place to live.”

“Luckily for you, you already have,” Tyler smirked.

Jeremy frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I sent in the rest of your money as well as your 30-day notice. He’s allowing until the end of the month for you to get your things, but we will be doing that sooner rather than later.”

“ _What_?” Jeremy cried as he got to his feet.

“I also stopped by The Grille this afternoon and gave them your two weeks’ notice. Megan gave me a card to give to you,” he pulled the envelope out of the inside pocket of his suit and handed it to the stunned teen. He took it without looking at it, his eyes wide on Tyler. “They wish you all the best and hope you get better soon.”

“You—you _fired_ me?” he cried. “Why the hell would you _do_ that? I need that job Tyler!”

“Not if you’re going to be living here. I make more than enough to support you.”

“I’m _not_ living here! You can’t just uproot someone from their life!” he yelled angrily. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Well, considering you were two months behind on rent and your bills, I would say I did the right thing. You’re welcome,” he chuckled. It only infuriated the teen further.

“You think I should be _thankful_ that you robbed me of my life?” he shouted. “You didn’t even ask me if any of this was okay! You didn’t give me any choice!”

“It’s not like you had much of one.”

“The consideration would’ve been nice, you pompous asshole!” he snarled, his face going red with fury. Tyler merely laughed.

“This isn’t funny!” the orphan snapped. “What the hell even makes you think I want to stay here? I like having my own apartment and I didn’t want to give that up!”

“I’m sure you didn't. But you want to stay because you’re curious.”

“About _what_?”

Tyler smirked, “You’re going to pretend you don’t know?”

Jeremy pressed his fist to his forehead in vexation. “I’m _not_ curious about your freaky fetishes! I don’t _care_ about your—your weird lifestyle!”

“You wouldn’t have stuck around this long if you didn’t.”

“I stayed because _you_ made me!”

“You’ve been allowed to leave here anytime you wanted. I only suggested you stay for your own protection, but staying…you did that willingly because you’re curious,” Tyler’s smirk grew as Jeremy’s anger did.

“You’re insane!” he spat as he backed away from the billionaire.

“Once you’ve gotten your tantrum out, you’ll see how much better this is than what you had before,” he stepped closer to the shaking boy. “Believe me Jeremy, I did you a favor.”

“Like hell!” he snarled as he stormed to the closet. Tyler watched him pull out his old clothes in amusement.

“Where are you going Jeremy?” he questioned with a laugh when Jeremy was wearing his jacket and shoes and stomping towards the door.

“To get my job and my apartment back. I’m not staying anywhere _near_ you,” he hissed. Tyler waited until he opened the door to speak.

“You’ll stay if you want your friend to keep her job.”

He froze with his hand on the doorknob mid-twist. Turning around, he faced the smug billionaire with fearful eyes.

“What?”

“Did you forget our deal? You do whatever it is I want and she gets to keep her job.”

The orphan opened and closed his mouth a few times as he sputtered for a response. He started shaking again, this time out of fear, when he realized what Tyler was implying.

“You…you want me to…be your slave?” he squeaked.

“I want you to submit to me,” his voice dropped a notch as his eyes darkened. “You submit to me and she keeps her job.”

He shook his head frantically, “Th-There must be something else—anything else you want! Please, I can’t—!”

“That’s what I want,” Tyler came closer to him and he jumped backwards towards the corner. “I want you to be mine Jeremy. I want to dominate your every move, every word, every decision you ever make. I want to own you.”

He would’ve laughed if he knew the billionaire wasn’t completely serious. His fear gave way to trembling as he back into the wall, panicking when his number of escape options disappeared by one. Tyler followed, closing in when he reached the wall and using the opportunity to trap him there with his arms. The orphan tried to shove him away but he was no match for Tyler’s strength.

“Stop,” the billionaire snapped as he fought against him. Jeremy shook his head, completely gripped with terror as he blindly tried to get away.

“Please, I can’t do this! I c-can’t—!” he gave a frustrated cry and hit his chest. “Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?”

“I just told you Jeremy.”

“I don’t want any part of this! I just want to go back to my life!” he let out a small sob. Tyler frowned and backed away slightly, but not enough for him to break free.

“You didn’t have a life before this Jeremy. You worked six days a week for ten hours and you barely made enough money to pay for rent, let alone anything else. The one day you had off you hid in your apartment because you’re afraid of everyone and everything. That’s not a life.”

“It was _mine_! It might not be to your standards but I’m better that way!” he cried. “I don’t need you or anyone else to save me!”

“Jeremy,” Tyler gently held his chin still so he could gaze into his eyes. “I _know_ that someone hurt you in the past. I saw the bruises; you have them everywhere. But just because they hurt you doesn’t mean _I_ will. You just have to trust me.”

The orphan sniffled as he shook his head, “I—I want to but…”

Tyler lifted his chin, “But what?”

“I just—I’m scared,” he sucked in a shaky breath. “I’ve been…hurt so much in the past that I’m afraid if I trust you…”

“That I’ll wind up being just like them,” he finished quietly, all traces of his smirk gone. He threaded one hand gently through Jeremy’s hair, his fingers dancing down his neck to cup gently and squeeze. “I will _never_ hurt you Jeremy. You can’t trust that now and that’s okay, but you’ll see that none of this was meant to hurt you. I want to help you, and I think you want me to help you. You just have to trust that I can.”

Well, there was no point in denying that anymore. Jeremy nodded slowly as Tyler cupped his face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. His breath hitched when his eyes met Tyler’s dark brown and his heart pounded when his face came closer.

“What’re you doing?” he breathed when their lips were inches apart. Tyler pressed them together instead of answering and Jeremy gasped when their tongues met for the first time. His eyes fluttered shut as he, slowly, returned the kiss, shaking hands gripping Tyler’s biceps hard until they broke apart.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he murmured as he stroked his cheek.

Jeremy shook his head, dazed, “That was…that was my real first kiss.”

If Tyler was surprised, he didn’t show it, “So I can assume you’ve never been with anyone before either.”

Jeremy shook his head as he flushed, looking ashamed, “I…I just never felt comfortable—”

“That’s fine. That’s actually a very good thing,” Tyler said huskily as he moved back in. Jeremy moaned when their lips met again, cupping his face as the billionaire pushed him gently into the wall. No one _ever_ wanted to kiss him before. He didn’t even know what to expect when this happened, but it was _really_ nice. Tyler cupped his face briefly before pulling back, much to Jeremy’s discontent.

“I want you to submit to me Jeremy, but only because I care about you and I want to help you,” he said earnestly. “I know you can’t trust me now, but give me a chance to prove to you that I won’t hurt you. All I’m asking for is a chance to take care of you.”

Jeremy nodded as he licked his lips. He was tired of fighting himself on this, and it’s not like Tyler would have taken no for an answer anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy sighed when he opened his eyes the next morning, awakening from a dreamless sleep, and wondered how he wound up in his room. The only explanation would’ve been Tyler bringing him here and he blushed lightly at the thought of being carried like a child. It worsened when he remembered how the billionaire had kissed him for what felt like hours, and how he couldn’t get enough of it. Having Tyler pressed against him, his strong arms holding him so carefully as if he would break if he gripped too hard but strong enough to make him feel safe, was an amazing feeling.

Groaning, he turned onto his side and stared at the crème colored wall. He was weary, now that he had told Tyler he would submit to him, but he trusted him more than he wanted to allow himself to admit. He’d been there long enough to know Tyler wouldn’t hurt him.

_And what happens when he gets bored of you?_

Shaking his head, he stared out the floor-length windows that stared over the finely manicured lawns. He didn’t want to think about what would happen then, but he couldn’t shake the dread once the idea settled. Tyler still had a fiancée, and a wedding, and how was he supposed to fit into all of that? Conveniently, they hadn’t discussed that last night, but now he needed to know what would happen to him after he said his vows.

Getting up, he threw on clothes Tyler had let him borrow. He started his search in Tyler’s room before going downstairs to the living room, dining room, theater and finally the kitchen. The smell of baked chicken hit his nose and made his stomach groan loudly.

“Mr. Gilbert! So good to see you awake!” Dolly greeted him joyfully. “Lunch is almost ready and I set up a place at the table for you.”

“Thank you,” he smiled warmly as he took a seat.

“You are normally such a late sleeper I didn’t think I would see you. You just missed Ms. Caroline, but she had chores to do,” she giggled as she set a steaming plate of chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes in front of him. He took a bite and moaned in appreciation.

“This is really good,” he told her when he was halfway through his plate. “You’re an amazing cook.”

“Aye, thank you!” she ruffled his hair gently. “You are a very sweet boy. I see why Mr. Tyler likes you so much.”

He blushed when she giggled. She set a tall glass of lemonade beside him before joining him with her own plate.

“So, tell me Mr. Gilbert, how long have you been Mr. Tyler’s pet?”

Jeremy choked on his food, “Wh-What?”

“It’s okay, I know all that goes on in this house,” she laughed. “You are not the first he has had live with him.”

“It…doesn’t bother you?”

“Oh no. Tyler and his _familia_ are good people. They are good to me, so I do not judge the manner in which they choose to live.”

He swallowed thickly, “Well…I haven’t…signed anything. I only agreed to do it yesterday.”

“Ah, I see.”

“So he does this a lot?”

“There have only been two that lived here before you. Mr. Tyler…he is a very hard man to please,” she laughed lightly. “I love the boy like my own son, but he knows he can be difficult. So you must have impressed him very much.”

His blush deepened as he looked at his plate.

“There is no need to be embarrassed,” she patted his hand. “It is your first time, isn’t it?”

He nodded.

“Well, do not worry. Mr. Tyler will take good care of you, just like he has been. He likes to do that, to take care of people. It seems to bring him some peace, the poor thing.”

“Have you known him a long time?”

“ _Si_ , almost 22 years. He was only a boy when his father first took me in. I had just lost my job and _mi familia_ and I were nearly on the streets. His father and Mrs. Carol hired me, and then moved _mi familia_ to an apartment in District 2! Then Mrs. Carol told me to stay here for Mr. Tyler and Ms. Katherine when she moved to her own house because neither of them knows anything about cooking at all.”

Jeremy laughed, “So they depend on you.”

“You can say that,” she giggled. “They would starve without me, but they are good people and good employers. I have known them since they were young, so I do not mind.”

Jeremy hummed as he continued eating. A comfortable silence took over as they finished their lunches. The orphan offered to help Dolly clean up but she refused with a hearty laugh and another ruffle of his hair.

“You are too kind, Mr. Gilbert, but that is alright. And you will have your own chores soon enough,” she winked.

“You can call me Jeremy,” he smiled. A sudden slam of the front door and loud voices arguing made them both jump.

“Oh no,” Dolly breathes as she set the plates down. Gesturing to Jeremy, she quickly pulled him towards the back door and pushed him outside onto the patio.

“Stay quiet and hide,” she said lowly before shutting the door. Jeremy frowned and ducked under the window while trying to look through at the same time. Tyler stormed into the kitchen followed by a taller blonde man wearing a sharp 3-piece suit, his blonde hair combed back and gathered at the nape of his neck in a stiff wave.

“You tactless bastard! My daughter deserves a hell of a lot better than this Lockwood!” he growled as he slammed his hand on the counter. “When are you going to grow the fuck up and act like a goddamned man?”

“Maybe when your daughter stops acting like a self-entitled brat!” he retorted. “What the hell do you want from me Mikael? I’m already marrying her, like you wanted, and giving you a portion of the company to control!”

“No, you’re giving me part of it to look after while you control the whole thing!”

“It’s _my_ company Mikael, not yours! Or did you forget you lost your rights after my father’s mysterious death?” Tyler smirked at the irate man.

“Your father is probably rolling in his grave right now! You think I don’t see what you’re doing when you throw all these parties and attend these club events? The paparazzi follow you around like they’re your own personal camera crew for Christ’s sake! That’s attention you’re taking away from _my_ daughter where it should be!”

“That’s what this is about?” Tyler snorted. “Why the hell does it matter if she’s in the papers or not? Everyone knows who the fuck Rebekah Mikaelson is, and they know she does nothing but start drama. Your daughter does nothing noteworthy Mikael, so who’s fault is it really that she’s not ever on the front page?”

“You are constantly seen in the company of your whores in public and you have the nerve to lecture me on what’s noteworthy?” Mikael sneered nastily. “Rebekah deserves better than having the media questioning your loyalty to her every moment of every day because you’re always photographed with your whores!”

“That diamond ring I gave her is enough goddamned loyalty!” he snapped back. “I agreed to pretend for the media shit-storm but I’m not changing my entire life to make you happy! You’re the one that wants part of _my_ company, so we’re doing this by _my_ rules!”

“Don’t forget you signed a contract that specifically states that you will not have any side relationships outside of this!” he reminded with a growl.

“And I _haven’t_! Having a quick fuck every now and then isn’t a relationship!”

“You are a goddamned despicable bastard! Why do you have to drop your pants for everyone Lockwood?” he shouted. “This conniving bullshit is what got your father into trouble and it’s what got him killed!”

Jeremy covered his mouth to silence his gasp, though there was no possible way they could hear him from outside.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Tyler snarled dangerously as he stood in front of him.

 “You think the public adores you because you give back every now and then? They know what kind of perverse bastard you are!” he spat. “They know all about the things that go on in this house, the kinds of things you, Ms. Pierce, and the Salvatores do behind these closed doors. So, if you don’t start dropping your whores and claiming Rebekah as your one and only, then I will—”

“You’ll do _what_?” Tyler hissed. “Those rumors are just that. If people really believed them, they wouldn’t invest in my company and my causes, so that’s just more bullshit that you’re spouting that has no merit!”

“Don’t take me for a fool, boy. I know that blonde woman Katherine parades around as her niece is her secret whore!” Mikael snapped.

“Prove it,” Tyler smirked. The older man’s face scrunched furiously.

“You mark my words, I _will_ expose you and your family for what you are one day,” he snarled as he turned his back to him and stormed out the room.

“And stay the hell out of my house!” Tyler screamed just before the door slammed. Outside, Jeremy breathed an inward sigh of relief and got off his knees. He knocked on the door, smiling nervously when Tyler saw him and his eyebrows rose.

“How long have you been out there?” he asked as he let him in.

“Not that long,” he lied as he looked away. Tyler turned his head back to him by his chin.

“You heard everything, didn’t you?”

“I—” he sighed when Tyler gave him a pointed look. “Yeah, I did. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m just happy he didn’t see you. I didn’t have time to warn Elijah or Dolly.”

“Who was that?” he blurted, unable to keep the question to himself.

“My fiancée’s father, Mikael Mikaelson. Since I’m engaged to his daughter, he tries to control my every move,” he sighed.

“So…is that why you cheat on her?” he winced at his words. “I didn’t mean—!”

“No, that’s not why,” he chuckled. “My marriage to Rebekah is a business deal, for lack of a better word. We’re only getting married to expand our net worth, so I don’t see it as cheating.”

He frowned, “You’re okay with marrying someone you don’t love?”

“Marriage isn’t always about love Jeremy,” he chuckled. “I know you’re young and naïve, but sometimes marriage is just a means to an end.”

The orphan’s frown deepened. He had never seen marriage as a business deal; to him, it had always been based on love, trust and devotion. Tyler’s blasé attitude towards such a sacred, special practice disappointed him more than anything and he scowled at himself. Clearly, Tyler had different opinions, and that was perfectly fine. It wasn’t as if they were getting married at all.

“So how’s this going to work when you marry her? We’re all going to live here and just pretend to be one big happy family?”

“Dear God no,” Tyler laughed. “Rebekah and I are having a house built as a wedding present from her father. You’ll stay here with Katherine and Caroline.”

“So…I’m your on-call slave.”

“You’re overthinking this,” he laughed as he stood. “Don’t worry about her or anything else Jer, just trust me. Now, come try on these clothes I bought for you.”

Jeremy choked on his own spit as he stood, “What?”

“You didn’t have any and you’re too skinny and tall to fit into mine,” he shrugged. “This is what Doms do for their subs, so get used to it.”

“Um, okay,” he sighed as he followed the billionaire, feeling strange that he bought him clothes. He paraded in front of Tyler in each one, feeling foolish and trying not to blush as Tyler inspected them, rather closely, before ordering him into a new one. He was relieved when he was done, until Tyler told him it was time to clean out his apartment.

“He gave you 30 days, but why wait,” he shrugged as they walked to the garage. “We can determine what you want to bring and what you can throw away.”

“You don’t have to come with me,” he blurted, looked down when Tyler turned to face him. “I mean, I can do it myself.”

“I don’t think so. You were attacked in that neighborhood and the people responsible are still out there,” his eyebrow rose.

“I’m not going to get attacked in the middle of the day,” he chuckled lightly. When Tyler didn’t join in he stopped and cleared his throat, “I’ll be fine, really.”

“No. I’m coming with you. End of discussion,” he pulled a set of keys from their place on the wall and unlocked his white Escalade.

“Get in.”

The orphan sighed heavily as he dragged himself to the passenger side. He kept his eyes on the scenery as they drove through District 1 to the freeway, speeding past everyone in the fast lane.

“Why so quiet?” Tyler asked after spending more than 20 minutes of the ride in silence. Jeremy shrugged, “Just thinking.”

He smirked but said nothing else, only asking Jeremy for the exit to get off on the freeway. The orphan muttered it through gritted teeth, trying hard to smother the humiliation building in his gut. He hadn’t wanted Tyler to see where he lived. He didn’t want his pity.

They knew when they had reached District 5 from the way the road cracked and the buildings crumbled. Tyler came to a stop in front of his building and he winced; it looked much worse during the day than the night.

“This it?” Tyler nodded towards it.

“Yeah. Home sweet home,” he laughed shortly. “I’m on the second floor.”

“Let’s go up.”

Jeremy kept his head down the entire walk to hide his embarrassment. He fumbled with his keys when he pulled them out his pocket and nearly tripped through the door when he pushed it open, just catching himself. It looked exactly the same as when he’d left it almost three weeks ago and his face heated with humiliation.

“I’ll just—um, I’ll get my things,” he muttered as he walked to his bedroom. He worked quickly to together the few belongings he had with shaking hands and tried not to let the tears come.

“We can go now,” he didn’t look at Tyler when he was finished, his voice barely a whisper as he walked to the door. Tyler caught his arm gently and forced him to turn around.

“Look at me,” he ordered softly. His breath hitched, one tear finally rolling down his face, before he lifted his eyes. The billionaire reached forward and caught it with his thumb.

“You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of,” he said firmly. “I know what you’re thinking. I want you for your personality, not for what you own, alright?”

He nodded slowly. Tyler pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and it surprised him.

“Good, now give me your keys,” he slipped them out of Jeremy’s hand, “and wait in the car. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Jeremy sighed as he followed his orders. Moments later, Tyler was hopping in the driver’s seat with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“What?” Jeremy frowned.

“Your landlord was generous to give you this months’ rent free since you haven’t been living here. He hopes you get better soon.”

He stared at him incredulously, “He didn’t even know my name.”

“I’m sure the extra $500 I gave him will never let him forget.”

He laughed in surprised, “You paid him off?”

“It didn’t take much,” Tyler shrugged. They were silent until they reached District 1.

“About this whole submitting thing…Caroline said there was a contract involved,” he swallowed. “I don’t know anything about contracts.”

“That’s fine. I’ll pull up the one that I use and we can go over it. I won’t lead you astray,” he chuckled. Jeremy laughed uneasily.

 

 

“Oh God,” he breathed shakily as Tyler handed him the thick ten page document. Swallowing, he flipped through the contract, blanching at how much was just on one page. His lips trembled and his leg bounced with anticipation, wondering if it was too late to take back his offer.

“Before you panic, remember that this is not your actual contract. We’ll tailor it to our liking when it comes time to negotiate,” Tyler said as he sat beside him. Jeremy said nothing as he continued to look through the contract, feeling ill with each new bit of information. He nearly laughed when he read through the rules and terms of agreement and saw that he had to sign a confidentiality contract to keep him from speaking about anything that happened in Tyler’s home. That was something he would do, contract or no.

“I can’t do this,” he shoved the contract at Tyler and stood shakily. “I don’t even know what half of that means a-and—and how can I just trust that you won’t just—!”

“Jeremy, sit,” Tyler said coolly. Swallowing thickly, he sat on the edge of the couch. “This isn’t your contract. I pulled this up so we can go over what some of the terms mean. That’s all this is. You’re not signing this document, okay?”

The orphan huffed as he rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans, “Okay.”

“So, let’s start at page one—”

“Will you punish me if I don’t do it right?” he blurted nervously.

Tyler sighed and shook his head, putting his hand on his knee. “If you do something I don’t like, I’ll discipline you and correct the behavior by showing you what I want. And you’re not going to do everything perfectly each time. That’s unreasonable.”

“So you won’t punish me?”

“If I punish you, I promise that you will be able to handle it. It won’t be painful,” he said lowly. “When we negotiate our terms, you’ll tell me what you’re afraid of, but willing to try and what you’re not willing to do.”

“What if it _is_ painful?” Jeremy stressed. “You don’t know what I consider painful.”

“That’s why you’re going to tell me. But if I don’t follow the rules and I do something that you don’t like, you are allowed to terminate the contract and I will provide for you until you become independent again. In your case, I’d by you an apartment in District 2 with all new furniture and a security system.”

Jeremy gaped at him, “You would really do that?”

“Yes. Every Dom has to care for their sub when they terminate their contracts until they can be on their own again. Depending on others is easy to do, but harder to come back from.”

He nodded, though Tyler could tell that did little to comfort him by the look on his face.

“Jer, I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” he said gently.

“I know, I just…it’s hard to just....” he shook his head.

Tyler tipped his chin to him, “If I ever hurt you, if I ever do something that you’re uncomfortable with, then you will have the right to leave and I promise I will provide for you until you can provide for yourself. You have my word.”

He let out a slow breath and nodded, “Okay.”

“I know it’s hard, but just trust me. I know what I’m doing,” he murmured. “So let’s look at the first page and I’ll explain some stuff to you.”

He told Jeremy common terms, describe the nature of scenes and the safe words; red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for okay. The orphan almost had a meltdown when he reached the limits section, blanching at the terms whipping and gagging, his stomach churning with anxiety.

“We can make those hard limits for now, but I want to explore gagging when you’re more comfortable,” Tyler eyed him when he started to protest. “That won’t be for a long time, so don’t worry about it now.”

He swallowed thickly, “How do you know—?”

“Because I’ve done this before, and it always takes a while to work up to new things,” he said simply. “You’ll surprise yourself when you do this Jer. You’ll become open to things that you thought scared you. You’re going to learn to trust, and you’ll see that it won’t hurt you. You’ll see that I won’t hurt you.”

He closed the contract and handed it to Jeremy, “I want you to keep it as a reference. Take a look through it some more, ask Caroline to show you some things. When you’re ready, we’ll negotiate terms and I’ll write our contract.”

Jeremy nodded thankfully. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready, but at least Tyler wasn’t making him sign one today.

“The only thing you’ll have to sign today is the non-disclosure agreement. That means you can’t talk about what happens here to anyone or I have permission to sue you.”

Despite his stress, Jeremy snorted, “I don’t need to sign anything to keep this a secret.”

“But you will,” Tyler printed out a piece of paper and handed him a pen. “Just sign at the bottom.”

The orphan eyed it suspiciously. “What am I supposed to tell Bonnie when she asks why I’m not going back to my apartment?”

“Say you’re staying here until we catch your attackers and put them behind bars.”

“And if you don’t find them?”

“We’ll worry about it if we have to,” Tyler’s eyebrow rose as if questioning his hold-up. Sighing, Jeremy put the pen to paper and scribbled his signature. The billionaire immediately took the paper from him and scanned it into the computer before shredding it.

“Now there’s no physical evidence and the only person who can see it is me,” he smirked as he saved the agreement under Jeremy’s file. The orphan returned his smile nervously, wondering if he just signed his life away.  

* * *

 

Matt Donovan sighed deeply as he stared at the moldy ceiling of the Nivea Police Department precinct. He was drained; from boredom, lack of sleep or stress, he hadn’t yet determined. Crime was at an all-time high in the city and, yet, he could not bring himself to tear through any more paperwork about any more perps.  

“Bloody hell it’s a slow day,” his partner, Kol Mikaelson, grumbled across from him. “I’m tired of all this bloody paperwork.”

“Captain wants all the cases from the last two months done,” the blond sighed. He stared at his pile and groaned, “I’m gonna have to do some at home.”

“Of course you will. You’re the poster boy for good cops.”

 “Someone’s still bitter I was named outstanding officer of the month,” he smirked. He laughed and ducked when Kol through his pen at him.

“I would be if your award was actually meaningful.”

“It is to me.”

“I meant like helping you get laid. Speaking of, what happened with—?”

“Absolutely nothing, like I told you would happen,” Matt snorted, referring to his blind date from the other night. Kol, in his never ending pursuit to get his partner laid, had set them up and it was as terrible as the other dates he’d set him up with. Matt appreciated that his partner had a wild sense of humor, but not when he was forced to endure it every other week with a new girl.

“Jesus Donovan, I had to beg her to go out with you,” Kol shook his head with a chuckle. “Nothing really happened?”

“Nothing at all. Not that I would tell you if you did, nosey bastard.”

“I give up. Obviously you don’t care about getting any,” he huffed as he reclined far back in his chair. “You’ve got to be the biggest prude in the world mate. No one would turn down that hot piece of ass.”

“Well I did.”

“Are you not into hot babes? If you want a bloke mate, you just had to say so.”

Matt crumbled an old post-it note in his hand and threw it at his face, “Women satisfy me just fine, thank you.”

“Oh good, you’re here,” Captain Galen Vaughn entered the room briskly with a pile of folders in his arm. He dumped them on their desks, “Forget all the paperwork you’re doing right now. The commissioner wants your focus on these.”

“These are all missing persons,” Matt frowned as he flipped through one of the files. “Why are they giving these to homicide?”

“Because three other homicide cases you and Kol closed this year were also missing persons. We think they’re connected,” Vaughn flipped open one of the files and placed it between their connected desks. “And since you two are the only ones that have been able to solve anything related to these, the commissioner wants your full attention on them.”

Kol opened one of the files on top the pile; a 17-year-old boy from District 2 was last seen two nights ago leaving his job at a hot burger spot in District 3. He scrutinized the details carefully, noting that the details of his disappearance were eerily similar to the cases he and Matt solved the past few months.

“That one just came in. His name is Sean Cole,” Vaughn sighed. “Get down to District 3 and interview his co-workers.”

With a heavy sigh, Matt pushed himself to his feet and followed his partner to the elevator. A short ride to the ground floor later they were in the parking lot, piling into their suffocating squad car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“What do you think is the real reason we’re getting these cases?” Kol asked as he made a somewhat wild left turn onto the freeway. “Missing persons has their own unit.”

“Maybe they’re not having any success,” he shrugged. “Cases get hard sometimes.”

“But that doesn’t mean we have to pick up the slack. We’ve solved three of their cases in the past few months without any problem, and I know it’s easier to find a missing person than solve a murder,” Kol muttered. “Something’s up.”

“Oh don’t start on your conspiracy theories,” Matt groaned. He loved Kol like a brother, but his theories on government and police corruption from the inside drove him insane.

“You _know_ there’s a possibility I’m right mate. My father is living proof of it,” he snorted. “I know I can’t prove it yet but there will come a day.”

When they arrived to Happy Burger, they parked in the handicapped area in front of the building. Not many patrons were inside, but all looked up when they entered in their blue uniforms and blank faces as they walked to the only woman behind the counter.

“We need to speak to you and the other staff about Sean Cole,” Kol announced. “Where’s your manager?”

“Right here,” a plump woman wearing an apron around her chubby waist joined them. “What can I do for you officers?”

“We’re investigating Sean Cole’s disappearance and we wanted to ask you and your staff a few questions,” Matt pulled out his note pad and a pen. “Do you remember what time he left two nights ago?”

“I think right after his shift. It was over at 10,” she leaned forward. “A man’s been coming in every night for the past week that I don’t recognize. He came in here for about a week and stopped when Sean went missing. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

“Did he ever talk to Sean?”

“He served him the night he went missing,” she shook her head. “Sean is a sweet kid. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“Can you describe what the man looked like to a sketch artist?” Matt asked as Kol dialed the number to call one in. “I need to know who was working that night.”

“I was,” the young woman at the cashier chirped up. “The guy she’s talking about was really creepy. Like, he would stare at Sean _a lot_ and I remember we joked about it.”

“Do you think he heard you?”

She shook her head, “We were in the back whenever we talked about it. But it was like he specifically came here just for him. No one had ever seen him before until he walked in one day.”

“Would you mind talking to our sketch artist too?”

“Not at all. I’ll do anything I can to help, He’s a good person,” she smiled sadly. “Do you think he’s still alive?”

“Let’s hope he is,” the blond said sincerely. Though he knew the likelihood of the kid still being alive even right now was slim, he couldn’t help but give them some hope that they would find him alive and well.

The sketch artist arrived thirty minutes later, much to Kol’s annoyance. They waited as patiently as they could as he talked with both women and scribbled out their suspect’s features. He handed them both copies when he was done.

“They don’t look familiar at all,” Matt muttered.

“Yes they do,” Kol breathed, his stomach dropping like he’d been punched in the gut. He took a hard look at the second picture before swearing loudly and running out the door to the car. Matt followed him bewilderedly, just remembering to thank the women and the sketch artist for their time, before hopping in the passenger seat. He didn’t have time to close his door before Kol was screeching out of the parking lot.

“What the hell man?” he snapped as he struggled with his seatbelt.

“I know who took him. I should’ve fucking _known_ he had something to do with this!” Kol barked out a harsh laugh and slammed his hands against the steering wheel. “That son-of-a-bitch.”

“Who the hell are we talking about?”

“My father,” he snarled as he sped onto the freeway towards District 1. They made it in half the allotted time thanks to the siren atop their car.

“Your father? What the hell does he have to do with this?” Matt gaped. Since meeting Kol and becoming friends and roommates three years ago, he had said very little about his parents and kept discussions about his home life about his siblings. Matt knew they had a falling out, but he never asked for details. Now, however, he was starting to wonder if he should.

They exited the freeway and drove a couple miles to the rows of large mansions in District 1. Kol came to a skidding stop in front of a particularly large house blocked by wrought iron gates with a large gold M sitting on both doors. Angrily, he punched in the gate code and barely waited for the gates to fully open before speeding inside and coming to a screeching halt on the roundabout driveway, near the stairs that led to the front door.

“Kol, wait!” he cried when the dark-haired officer leapt from the car and sprinted up the stairs. He pounded on the front door with a growl before jamming his finger into the doorbell multiple times until the door was thrown open.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Alonzo snarled from the other side. “You’re not welcome here.”

“Where is Mikael?” Kol snarled as he pushed past him and entered his childhood home. “Where the fuck is that bastard?”

“I don’t know what business you think you have here, but you need to leave now!” the bigger man grabbed Kol’s shoulders and pulled him backwards. The officer turned around swiftly and bunched his hands in Alonzo’s jacket, using his newfound leverage to slam him into the wall.

“You’re in on it too, aren’t you?” he sneered. “You and Mikael and all your disgusting, perverted friends! You make me sick!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“People have been disappearing without a trace for months all over the fucking city, and I know there’s only one who can make someone disappear,” he growled. Alonzo chuckled darkly.

“You have no proof,” he shoved him away. “And you clearly have no leads, otherwise you wouldn’t be here harassing your father over crimes he didn’t commit. Perhaps if the police actually did their job, you would’ve found those poor children by now.”

Kol whipped out his handgun and pointed it at his head in a swift second. His eyes narrowed as he removed the safety, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t.”

“You’d lose your badge.”

“Not if I tell them it was self-defense. I came to question a suspect and you attacked me,” he smirked. Alonzo glared at him.

“You don’t have the balls to take a life. You’re soft just like your brother Klaus,” he smirked when Kol’s face twisted in fury.

“You don’t ever get to speak his fucking name!” he roared.

“He was a pathetic cock-sucking whore, so terrified of his father that he ran like a coward instead of facing him like a man,” he chuckled darkly. “But he was good a sucking cock, I’ll give him that.”

“You think Mikael would like to hear you used his son as his bitch?” he spat. Alonzo threw his head back with a harsh laugh.

“How do you think I got him alone so many times boy?” he taunted. “Your father didn’t give a damn about that boy. He was happy to be rid of him, just like he was happy when he was rid of you.”

Kol growled wordlessly, the gun trembling in his grip. The sound of a door slamming from upstairs made both men look up.

“What the fuck is going on?” Mikael bellowed furiously as he ran downstairs, Rebekah hot on his heels when she spotted her long lost brother. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Kol!” Rebekah pushed past her father and threw her arms around her brother. “I thought you would never come back!”

“Hey Becks,” he said softly, returning her hug for all of two seconds before Mikael snatched her out of his arms and pushed her towards the stairs.

“Return to your room Rebekah, now!” Mikael snarled as he glared at his son. “You have a lot of fucking nerve showing up here!”

“Police business. You need to answer some questions,” he snarled. “And you’re gonna fucking answer them here or at the precinct, your choice.”

“I’m not doing a goddamned thing without a subpoena or a warrant!” he shoved the officer backwards. “Get the hell out of my house!”

“I fucking know it’s you! All the people that have been disappearing these past few years, it’s all been you!” Kol shoved him back. Rebekah screamed when Mikael stumbled into her and she caught him before he fell.

“Kol!” she cried in shock. “What’re you doing?”

“Go to your room Rebekah!” Mikael barked furiously.

“This is exactly what happened to Klaus! He disappeared just like this and then Elijah accused you of murder!” Kol bellowed. “This is all you!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mikael laughed coldly. “So what, you have no leads so you decide to bring up your brother’s false confession? That’s pathetic Kol. You can’t even serve your city right.”

“Where the hell are you hiding them Mikael? In warehouses? Other cities?” he snapped as Alonzo finally grabbed ahold of him and dragged him to the front door. “No matter where you hide them, I’ll find them! I’ll find all of them!”

“Wait!” Rebekah cried as Alonzo tossed Kol out the door, right into Matt that just walked up the stairs. Kol gave him a murderous glare that he returned as he stepped onto the porch and slammed the door behind him.

“Get out of here now before there’s a problem,” he pushed back his open coat to reveal a handgun in his pants. Kol snarled angrily as Matt pulled him back down the stairs and to the car.

“Are you fucking crazy? You broke so many rules just now!” Matt snapped when they drove off the property. “We’ll be lucky if he doesn’t call the captain!”

He looked to his partner and frowned when he saw him glaring out the window. Sighing, he turned on their barely used radio and found a station with the top 40 songs to fill the silence.

 

 

Rebekah watched the police car drive away from her bedroom window. She ran back downstairs to her father’s study and threw the door open, startling him and Alonzo.

“What Rebekah?” he snapped.

“What was that?” she demanded as she stormed into the room. “He is my brother and how _dare_ you keep me from him!”

“Do not take that tone with me!” he barked as he slammed his hand on his desk, making her jump. “If you haven’t forgotten, sweetheart, he accused your father of murder and tore this family apart! I have every right to throw him out this house and keep you and your brother away from him!”

“Tyler accused you of murdering his father and you’re forcing me to marry him! Why am I not allowed to see my brother too?” she snapped back. Suddenly her father was standing before her and she shrunk back as he loomed over her.

“If you want to keep your trust fund, you’ll never go near him again,” he hissed dangerously. “Now get out.”

She stared at him, stunned as he turned to walk back to his desk. “Mother would be devastated if she saw this, if she saw what’s become of our family!”

He whirled around angrily, “Your mother isn’t here to pass judgement! If you don’t like my rules, then don’t live in my house! It’s that simple Rebekah! You follow the rules or you’re out like your brothers! Do I make myself clear?”

A deafening silence over took them for a moment.

“Very clear,” she muttered with a bowed head.

“Good,” he sneered. “Now get out.”

The moment she passed the threshold, Alonzo slammed the door behind her and locked it. She stared at it for a moment, thinking, before shaking her head and going to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins here! Please enjoy :D

_One Month Later._

“Oh my G—people actually do that?” Jeremy gaped at the computer screen, where Caroline was showing him the definition of asphyxiation.

“Yeah. It can be nice if it’s done right,” she shrugged. “But it’s not something I particularly enjoy.”

“How could that feel good?” he sputtered.

“Some people like the feeling of gasping for air. I don’t know Jer, it’s all in here,” she tapped her forehead. The orphan shuddered as he scrolled down the page of the website they stumbled upon that explained, with great detail, common terms of the bondage community. He had taken Tyler’s advice and spent the past few weeks learning as much as he could about this new life he would soon be assimilated to. Tyler kept his word and hadn’t made him sign any contract and he was grateful, though he knew in the back of his mind that it was coming. 

“So this is called sadism and masochism?” he read the large heading.

“Yes. Sadists like to inflict pain and masochists like to receive it.”

“Weird,” he shuddered as he moved further down the page. He read the definition of a golden shower and laughed out loud.

“This isn’t really a thing is it?” he asked the blonde.

“It definitely is a thing,” she giggled. “Thankfully this is forbidden in our house, as is the brown shower and any kind of knife or blood play. Those are really extreme scenes and you need special rooms and equipment for them.”

Jeremy suppressed his gag reflex. Compared to what they were finding online, Tyler and Katherine were angels. He was beyond relieved when Tyler told him they would never do anything overly extreme like this.

“Once, when Mistress and I went to a play party, this man followed us the whole night asking if he could play with us. He wanted to defecate on me and spread it all over my body,” she grimaced. “Luckily Master Tyler and the Salvatores were there too.”

“That’s…that’s so wrong on so many levels,” he shuddered.

“Another time, this man wanted to do a scene with rape play, which can really mess with someone’s head. Mistress almost punched him for even asking.”

“Why would rape _ever_ turn someone on?”

“All in here,” she repeated with her finger to her head. “There’re a lot of things in the community that are more taboo than you think. Rape play isn’t common just because the nature of it is so serious. And a lot of people aren’t turned on by the thought of it.”

“I wonder why,” he snorted as he shook his head. He was beginning to think he was blessed in having Tyler take an interest in him and not some creep that felt the need to assert his dominance by forcing himself on him.

“How does the media not know about any of this?” he asked when they reached the end of the page. “I mean, they’re not as popular as other celebrities but they must know something, right?”

“Not exactly,” she grinned. “People have started so many rumors that no one knows what to believe. All people know is that I’m Katherine’s niece from Belgium and I’m a budding fashion designer in the making.”

“Do they know about these…parties you go to?”

“I don’t know. They might, but they never know when or where they are.”

“How?”

“Because don’t drive to these. We fly,” she laughed at his dumbfounded look. “Master Tyler owns his own helicopter.”

“Of course he does,” he said faintly. The man had three cars and a yacht. Why shouldn’t he have his own helicopter too? “But how do they make sure people who go to the parties don’t tell anyone where they are? Wouldn’t they worry someone would do it for money?”

“Once people get on the guest lists for the parties, they’re usually sworn to the utmost secrecy. It’s like a kinky society,” she giggled. “If you ever discuss anything that happens to someone that’s not on the list, you get kicked out and you can’t come back.”

“What if you want to bring people to the parties?”

“You have to ask the permission of the Master or Mistress in charge of the Dungeon. These parties are meant for subs and Doms to come mingle and play and find new partners and stuff. It’s like a safe haven.”

“Makes sense,” she grinned when she clicked on the picture of a plain black band. “You don’t have a collar yet, so you’ll have to get one.”

“A what?” Jeremy’s mouth dropped when he saw the pictures. “I have to wear one of _those_?”

“These ones are mostly used during play, to help ground the sub in place and help them get to that feeling of subspace. But this is mine,” she pulled out a thin necklace with a heart pendant hanging between her cleavage, the letter K engraved in it and encrusted with diamonds.

“That’s beautiful,” he said softly as she tucked it back in her shirt. “She had that made for you?”

She nodded, “I think Master Tyler is going to have one made for you too. He really likes you Jer.”

He flushed when she laughed, “I don’t think he will. I haven’t even signed the contract yet.”

“We’ll see. But I’m usually right when it comes to these things. He likes you _a lot._ ”

Jeremy watched as she scrolled through more terms on various websites, his stomach knotting from the first signs of his anxiety threatening to overtake him. Tyler had been patient thus far, but there was no telling how much longer he would wait for him to put this off. The most they’d done was heavy kissing, but the billionaire backed off every time their hands roamed too far or their movements became too intimate. The orphan constantly found himself torn between being thankful and being frustrated, so much so that he nearly signed the contract a couple times just so Tyler would go further, but those thoughts always diminished when he thought about what would happen _after_.

“If you don’t mind me asking…what was your first experience with this like?” he asked softly. “I know that I’ll sign the contract soon and…I feel a little better about this now that I know more but…I just can’t envision how this will work unless I sleep with him. And I’m not sure I’m ready to…go all the way yet.”

“Trust me, it can work without sex. Katherine and I have plenty of scenes that don’t involve sex at all,” she reassured as she put a hand on his knee, smiling inwardly when he didn’t flinch. “When she first cuffed me, I was beyond terrified. I have a bad past with abuse and it freaked me out so bad that I cried. She let me have my meltdown, then explained everything she was going to do before and while she was doing it. After that…I wanted her to tie me down all the time so I could get over that fear.”

Jeremy gazed at her sympathetically, “Who hurt you?”

“First it was my father; he was an alcoholic and he beat me and my mother. He put her in the hospital and I ran away before I was next,” she sighed. I stayed with a friend who had a brother and absentee parents, and the guys she brought around weren’t exactly stand up citizens. But I wanted to be popular, so I drank a lot and fucked around a lot. It’s wonder I didn’t get pregnant,” she snorted. “I was the school tramp from junior year until I graduated.”

He smiled sadly, “That’s awful.”

“My future boyfriends were no better. They got me addicted to everything; cocaine, ecstasy, meth, anything to get high. I couldn’t hold a job, I was sleeping with anyone who would let me crash with them, and my boyfriends…they weren’t the nicest people,” her voice ended on a whisper as she shook her head. “I slept with everyone and anyone to get a fix of anything, and everyone knew I was a junkie, so they took advantage of me and I let them.”

“How’d you meet Katherine?”

“I was working at one of the strip clubs in District 5. She came in for her birthday with Tyler and Damon, but they wanted to go somewhere discrete. I was on stage, they sat in front of me so I danced for them. She never took her eyes off of me and I thought it was weird at first, but then I started doing things I didn’t even think I knew how to do to impress them,” she laughed. “She asked for a private dance and gave me $1,000, so I took her to the back room and danced for her again. Next thing I know, she has me sitting in the chair with her head between my legs.”

Jeremy barked out a stunned laugh, “I thought that was illegal at strip clubs?”

“It isn’t for people with money, apparently,” she giggled. “Normally I didn’t sleep with customers, but Katherine was just…she was different, you know? She didn’t expect me to do anything for her after that, she just asked if I was working the next night. She came back, and the same thing happened. It happened for four days in a row, and I didn’t know her name the entire time we were hooking up. That was the first time I ever hooked up with a woman and it was exhilarating.”

“When did you find out?”

“When my boss asked me if Tyler Lockwood’s sister was my sugar momma,” she snorted. “I had no idea what he was talking about until he showed me her picture. So when she came back the next night, I asked her about it and she told me the truth. We hooked up again, and then she asked me to come live with her. I was so hot for her that I said yes immediately and left with her that night. She drove all the way to New Haven and dropped me off at rehab, but she eventually persuaded me to allow being admitted,” she smirked lightly. “I stayed for 60 days, then moved in with her and she introduced me to everyone and everything about bondage.”

“That’s a hell of a story,” Jeremy chuckled.

“When I first got here, I knew nothing about bondage or submission just like you. But they slowly broke me into it and now I can’t imagine my life going back to the way it was,” she gave him a wistful smile. “Katherine’s always known what kind of hold she has over me, but instead of fighting it, I embrace it. I let her do what she knows is best for me because I trust her to take care of me no matter what. She and Damon always know what’s best.”

“Damon?” his brow furrowed.

“He was Katherine’s Dom once, but she isn’t naturally submissive, so she started dominating him when she learned how. That’s usually something Doms don’t want to happen because it makes them look weak, but I think he appreciated it coming from her,” she laughed. “Sometimes we do scenes with him, but I’ve never been allowed to sleep with him.”

“Why not?”

She shrugged, “I’ve never asked. I guess it’ll happen when we’re all ready.”

 _Weird_ , he thought.

“Tyler is actually the one who really taught me about all of this. He’s always been one of my biggest supporters,” she murmured. “He understood what I was going through with my drug addiction, so he really helped me learn to control it. He would always give me advice for scenes too. He’s really good at all of this, so you’ll be in good hands.”

She patted his knee as she gave him an encouraging smile, “Just remember when you sign that contract that you’re not in this alone Jer. Everyone here is your support system, especially your Dom. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

The orphan knew she was right as he returned her smile. They wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and Tyler was going to take care of him. Everything was going to be fine; all he needed to do was sign.

 

 

“I am surprised at how long you have waited for Jeremy to come around. You are usually onto your next if they have not given in by now,” Katherine watched her brother carefully as she sat on the cushioned chase lounge in his home office. Tyler didn’t remove his eyes from his computer as he continued typing.

“He needed more time. I wasn’t going to rush him.”

“You have never waited on a submissive before,” her eyebrow rose. He finished typing his report and saved it with a sigh as he finally gave his sister attention.

“You guys all told me to take it slow.”

“Well yes, but we did not expect you to listen,” she giggled when he rolled his eyes. “You are just impatient is all.”

“I didn’t want to give up on him so fast. He’s gone through a lot and he needed time to adjust,” he shrugged. While Katherine was right that he wouldn’t normally take so long for someone to make the decision to submit to him, he hadn’t minded waiting on Jeremy at all. The kid intrigued him, and he knew the attack and the other scarring contributed to the thick walls he built around himself over the years. All he needed was someone patient and willing enough to break them down.

“ _Oui_ , he has been through much,” she sighed sadly. “Perhaps you will be able to help him heal.”

“That’s the plan, hence why I waited so long,” he muttered. “He’ll come to me when he’s ready. Until then, I’ll just wait.”

“He and Caroline have grown close. She is so happy to have a friend again,” she sighed. “His presence in this house has been good for us all, including himself.”

Tyler couldn’t help but agree. Now that Jeremy didn’t have the stress of worrying about bills or rent, he looked much happier and much healthier. He was still skinnier than Tyler liked, but now that he was eating three, healthy full meals a day and taking vitamins, he was sure that would change in the coming weeks. His next step would be to get him on a good workout plan.

“Tyler?” Jeremy’s voice floated through the door as he knocked.

“Come in,” he called. The orphan shuffled in, his shoulders hunched as he gave Katherine a tentative smile. “What’s up?”

“I, um…I wanted to talk to you about…about signing the contract,” his voice ended on a whisper. Katherine and Tyler shared a surprised look.

“Of course. Come sit,” he gestured to the seat in front of him. His sister politely excused herself, thankfully, and closed the door as he sat down. The billionaire could tell he was nervous and he tried, hard, to reign in his excitement.

“We’ll go over it again,” he said softly as he pulled the document onto his screen. Jeremy nodded quickly as he bit his lip. They went through the safe-words before going to the terms of agreement and limitations, Tyler gently coaxing Jeremy into allowing some of his hard limits to become limits to be explored, before he sighed his signature in the space designated for the Dom. He handed Jeremy the pen, placing his hand on his knee to keep it from bouncing up and down nervously.

“Take your time,” he soothed as he stood. “I’ll be in the living room. Sign when you’re ready.”

Jeremy gulped involuntarily as he shut the door behind him. He stared at the contract again, and the blank space waiting to bear his signature. Not giving himself time to think it through, he scribbled his signature and threw the pen on the desk as if it burned him. He paced around the room for a moment before taking a deep breath and going to the living room. Tyler and the girls were spread out on the couches, each buried in a tabloid or newspaper. He cleared his throat to catch their attention.

“I…I signed it,” he said meekly, eyes lowered to the ground. He heard a sharp intake of breath, then saw Tyler’s shoes as he approached him. He gently lifted his head with his crooked finger and stared into his eyes.

“Do you remember which playroom is mine?”

He nodded.

“I want you to go in there and take your shoes off. Put them by the door, then kneel in front of the bed, head down, palms up,” he commanded softly. The orphan nodded before scampering up the stairs, Tyler watching him with a slow-building fire erupting in his belly.

“That did not take long,” Katherine giggled. He smirked at them.

“Thank you,” he nodded at Caroline and then looked to his sister. “Make sure she gets a good reward for persuading him.”

“He was ready. He just needed to know that he wasn’t alone in this,” she said softly. He grinned at them both before walking up the stairs.

“Be careful,” Katherine warned.

He smirked, “Always.”

 

 

Jeremy tried to inhale deeply to calm his pounding heart, his palms growing clammy with nervous sweat. He gnawed at his lip fretfully as he waited, wondering what was in store for him now that he had no free will. When Tyler finally entered the room, after what felt like hours, it took everything in him to not to lift his head.

“Look at me,” he commanded in that dangerously soft tone. The orphan slowly complied, gazing into the eyes of the man that held his well-being in his hands. “From now on, you will refer to me as Sir. I am your Dom, and you will follow everything I ask of you without question, understand?”

“Yes...sir,” he mumbled. Tyler barely suppressed his grin.

“Good boy. Lie on the bed.”

Jeremy took a deep breath before doing as instructed. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to focus on staying calm as Tyler’s hand danced up and down his legs. He tensed briefly when Tyler finally straddled him and dipped his head into his neck to leave a soft kiss. This was fine. This was what they always did; Tyler would keep his lips above the collar of his shirt and it was _fine_ , really. He wasn’t trembling.

Tyler’s hands brushed along his sides as he pressed their lips together. Their tongues mingled, as they always did, and Jeremy moaned at the touch. The billionaire kissed him readily, like a man driven by hunger, but it relaxed the orphan and he slowly loosened up. When Tyler felt he was calm enough, he slipped his fingers underneath his shirt and touched along his waist just above the waistband of his jeans. They slowly moved higher, bringing the shirt with it, and Jeremy broke the kiss with harsh pants as he stopped his hands and tried to force them back down.

“What’s wrong?” Tyler murmured.

“I…I’ve never—” he swallowed thickly, his nerves coming back twice as badly as before. “I’ve never been naked in front of someone before.”

The billionaire’s brows knitted together, “Not even for a doctor?”

“I couldn’t…I could never let them…I found ways around it,” he muttered as he looked away ashamed. Slowly, Tyler pulled him into a sitting position and gave him a quick peck.

“I’ve already seen you without a shirt on, remember? When Pearl had to bandage your wounds from your attack,” he reminded. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, okay?”

Swallowing heavily, Jeremy nodded and allowed Tyler to kiss him again. They broke apart when the billionaire pulled his shirt over his head in one movement and he gasped as he tried to cover himself on instinct. Tyler pushed his arms away and tried to draw him back in but Jeremy was too busy trying to hide himself from view.

“Jeremy,” Tyler gently gripped his chin and forced his watering eyes to look at him. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I’ve already seen your chest, and you look fine.”

He shook his head; Tyler was obviously lying. He was scarred from head to toe because of the abuse he suffered. He was nothing pretty to look at.

“Let me see,” he murmured as he slowly pushed his arms away. The billionaire’s ire for Jeremy’s attackers grew when he saw clearly the number of old scars and abrasions that littered his skin. Someone had definitely beaten him in the past, and now he had even more reason to find the assholes and destroy them.

“I know it’s…it’s not pretty,” he sucked in a wobbly breath, sounding close to tears. “I’m sorry, I should’ve—”

“Why are you sorry?” Tyler voice was hard. He winced when Jeremy flinched and cupped his face gently between his large, warm hands. “Don’t be sorry Jeremy. You did _nothing_ to deserve this at all.”

He kissed the corners of his eyes, licking away the fallen tears. Slowly, he pushed him back down and he hovered over him, their lips meeting gently as he tried to ease the scared orphan back into relaxation. He made love to him with his mouth, kissing every dark mark and blemish he found on his chest, stomach and arms. He took his nipples between his fingers and teased them gently, relishing in the younger’s moans when he dipped his head to suck them. Jeremy had nearly melted into the bed by the time he kissed down to the waistband of his jeans, his cock growing hard against Tyler’s leg.

“See? You’re okay,” he chuckled as he kissed under his bellybutton. “Just trust me Jer.”

He reached for the long chained cuffs at the head of the bed and slipped them around the dazed boy’s wrists with practiced ease. The younger was in such a state of pleasure that he hadn’t realized what happened until he was done.

 “What—what are you doing?” he asked breathlessly as he tugged at the chains. Tyler gave him another deep kiss in response, swallowing his whimper as he popped the top button of his jeans. He pulled back when Jeremy squirmed underneath him.

“Tyler—!”

“Sir,” Tyler corrected softly, his voice low and soothing. “It’s alright Jeremy. You can trust me.”

“Sir—Tyler wait!” he gasped when he pulled down the zipper, his scared tears returning to his eyes. “Please wait!”

“Jer, it’s okay,” the billionaire forced down his frustration. “I promise, I’m not going to hurt you. But you have to trust me.”

“Why can’t you leave them on?” he sobbed quietly.

“This is a part of your training. You have to be able to trust that I won’t hurt you, even at your most vulnerable,” he explained gently. He stroked his hands up and down Jeremy’s bound arms and chest until he was calm again. Reaching into the nightstand drawer, he pulled out a silk tie and held it up in front of the orphan.

“This is going to go around your eyes. You won’t be able to see, but that’s the point,” he murmured as he folded it in half and gently placed it around his eyes. Jeremy whimpered when it was tied in place but didn’t protest otherwise.

“Now, I’m going to remove your pants and your underwear. Don’t panic,” he said quickly when Jeremy started to. “Nothing will happen that you aren’t ready for. Just trust me.”

Jeremy thought he would have a panic attack when Tyler did as he said he said and removed the rest of his clothing. He let out a low sob when the cuffs went around his ankles and he tugged his wrists again. He was comfortable, but very much restrained.

“Ty—Sir?” his voice wavered with fear, “I’m scared.”

“I know you are, pet, but you don’t have to be. I’m going to take care of you,” Tyler’s deep voice rumbled from somewhere to his left. It slightly comforted him despite being the most exposed he’d ever been.

“D-Don’t leave me like this, please,” he sucked in a breath. “I—I can’t see anything.”

“I won’t. Just relax Jer. I won’t leave.”

He mashed his lips together to stop the rest of his nervous blurting and tried to take his advice. He jumped when Tyler placed a hand on his chest and trailed it down gently, a moan following the movement.

“Sir?” he asked worriedly.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as he looked at the pretty picture Jeremy made stretched out and tied down to his bed. “Jesus, I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

The orphan flushed, “Th-Thank you Sir.”

Tyler licked his lips as his eyes roamed that scarred, pale body. Others might look at Jeremy and see a flawed physique, but all he saw was utter perfection. And no one had ever touched him, which made this even sweeter. He would be the first to show Jeremy true pleasure, and he was going to make it memorable.

He grasped Jeremy’s rather thick length and stroked his hand up and down once. He arched his back with a gasp, jerking from the sudden pleasure he felt. Tyler dipped his head to lick from his navel to his nipple and he shuddered under his touch.

“Has anyone ever touched you Jeremy?” he breathed in his ear. He shook his head, unable to think beyond the feeling of Tyler’s hand on his cock and how amazing it was.

“That’s going to change after this session. So just relax,” Tyler murmured as he removed his own shirt. He was glad Jeremy couldn’t see him strip down to his boxers; he wanted to be as comfortable as possible for what came next. He straddled the orphan’s legs again, sliding his hands up his thighs gently, watching Jeremy trying to watch him through the blindfold as he panted with anticipation. All signs of his earlier panic were gone, that was good. Tyler smirked as he kissed his stomach one more time before his hand resumed its movement on his cock.

Jeremy bucked his hips and whined as he thrust forward to gain more friction. He couldn’t remember why he was terrified before when all he could think about was how good Tyler’s touch felt.

“Oh God,” he gave a breathy high-pitched moan when Tyler’s thumb circled over the head of his cock. “Oh that feels so good.”

“Does it?” Tyler asked huskily. “Tell me how good it is pet.”

Jeremy could only whine as he thrust his hips up a little harder. His moans were driving Tyler insane and he had to palm himself through his briefs to keep from coming.

“Please—p-please Tyler—!” he gasped in pleasure when a pleasurable heat pooled in his stomach and his balls tightened.

“Ah, ah. Who am I Jeremy?” he barely registered Tyler’s teasing tone when his hand slowed its stroking. “Tell me who I am.”

“Wh-What do you—?” he couldn’t think straight.

“ _Who_ am I?” he repeated when his hand stopped. Jeremy cried out in frustration, trying to thrust into Tyler’s slack grip and not finding relief.

“P-Please, sir please!” he begged. “You’re my Dom, sir, please, please—!”

His begging turned into a long cry as Tyler’s hand resumed and finally pushed him over the edge. He spilled all over their stomachs and the billionaire’s hand; Tyler couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he worked him through his orgasm. Jeremy collapsed against the blankets, quivering from the aftershocks. Tyler couldn’t resist leaning down and leaning the cum off his stomach, moaning at his taste.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it pet?” he smirked when Jeremy shook his head slowly.

“It was amazing,” he panted. Tyler chuckled as he kissed his thigh.

“Good. Just keep relaxing for me. You’re doing really well.”

The change in Jeremy now was a complete 180 from the nervous wreck he was before. Tyler thought that had to do with him now knowing what pleasure felt like and he grinned wickedly. By the time tonight was over, Jeremy was going to know what it meant in every sense of the word. He was going to enjoy breaking his boy in until he saw stars.

The billionaire’s lips resumed their place on his lips and neck before sliding lower, kissing all over until he was moaning and hard and leaking again. He made himself face level with his cock, groaning at how _thick_ it was, before sliding his tongue along the underside slowly. Jeremy whimpered and bucked as he kissed along the inside of his thighs before finally showing him mercy and taking him into his mouth.

Jeremy choked on his own breath when he was sucked into the tight warmth of Tyler’s mouth and he cried out loud in ecstasy. This was beyond… _anything_ he had ever felt. He never thought something could feel so good, so fucking good that it should’ve been illegal. His fingers curled around the chains of his restraints, needing to hold onto something as Tyler worked him, nearly driving him insane as his tongue twisted and curled around his cock in the most delicious of ways.

“Oh God—!” he trailed off in a wordless, breathless scream of pleasure as he exploded down the billionaire’s throat, thrust into the wet warmth as much as he was able. He fell back against the pillows completely winded, gasping for breath as he trembled.

“You taste so fucking good,” Tyler growled when he crawled back up his body. Jeremy opened his mouth readily to accept his tongue, moaning at the taste of himself.

“How do you feel, pet?” he breathed against hi swollen lips.

“I feel…I feel amazing,” he panted. Tyler hummed lowly and kissed him again.

“Good, because we’re not done yet.”

* * *

 

Mikael scowled darkly into his glass of very old Scotch as he went over his bank statements for the month. They had lost money, which was never good, and he probably had Kol to thank for that. The bastard would do absolutely anything to see his own family fall, as despicable as it was, but he couldn’t bring himself to rid the world of his third-youngest just yet. But he more than made up for lost profits with his other business, which raked in billions each month, and he smirked wickedly. Kol could try all he wanted to take him down, but it would take more than the police to make his men talk. The money was too good for anyone to want to give it up for the sake of morality.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door, “Come in.”

Elijah stepped through the door, holding a manila folder, and sat across from his father. Mikael poured his second-eldest a glass of Scotch before taking the folder from him.

“What’s this?”

“Something you might find interesting,” he murmured before taking a sip. Mikael’s eyes widened when he saw the document that Tyler and Jeremy both signed earlier. He flipped through it, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“How did you come by this?”

“Luck,” he leaned back in the expensive armchair. Mikael flipped through the two contracts, grinning gleefully at Katherine’s and Caroline’s signatures, before placing it in his locked bottom drawer.

“Luck indeed,” their eyes met. “With this, I’ll have that smug bastard and his whore of a sister by the balls.”

“I actually had another idea,” Elijah leaned forward. “They’re slaves of two of the most powerful people in Nivea. How much do you think they’d be worth?”

Mikael chuckled as he poured them each more alcohol, “More than they’ll ever realize. I’ll create their profiles tomorrow. Excellent work Elijah.”

They raised their glasses to each other and toasted merrily.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, you signed the contract? How was the first scene?” Caroline asked by way of greeting the next morning at breakfast. Jeremy blushed heavily as Elijah fixed him a hearty meal, his stomach growling in agreement with the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon.

“It was…it was fine,” he coughed lightly. Caroline gave him a pointed look when he didn’t say anymore. “What?”

“You’re not going to share details?”

“…there’s not much to share,” he kept his eyes to his plate. “It was very…intense.”

“First scenes usually are, especially if it’s your first time,” she grinned. “He used the blindfold, yeah?”

“Yeah. That was about as much as I could handle.”

 “Good morning Jeremy,” Dolly greeted cheerfully as she came out with a pitcher of orange juice and poured him a tall glass. “Tyler says this is your favorite, so drink up. He said you had a long night.”

Caroline laughed as Jeremy’s face grew red. “So it went well, then?”

“Yeah, it was fine. I was scared at first but…it got better,” he exhaled softly. The details of last night were far too intimate for him to share with anyone. The things they did were not a topic to be discussed at breakfast. Just thinking about it made him flush.

“Did you have a favorite part?”

“I think after,” he smiled softly, remembering how Tyler had stayed with him through the night. It wasn’t what he’d expected; from the beginning, he’d expected Tyler to leave after he was done with him. Instead, he held him the whole night and allowed him to speak freely when he wanted about anything he wanted. Knowing now that he took this seriously, that caring for him was something he cherished, made him feel much better.

“I think that’s always the best part. It gives the sub and Dom time to bond while the Dom guides them back to reality. I couldn’t imagine doing scene without it; I would be a mess.”

“Definitely,” Jeremy agreed wholeheartedly. It felt like he was living in a dream last night after he passed out. He thought he was floating, but Tyler described it as the phase that all submissives reached when they felt good about pleasing their Doms. He’d been reluctant to admit Tyler was right about him enjoying submission, but he realized he was right.

“Mr. Gilbert,” Elijah approached the table. “You have a telephone call.”

He shared a shrug with Caroline before following the butler inside to the parlor.

“Hello?”

“Finally! I didn’t think I’d ever hear from you!” Bonnie huffed on the other end. “Come have lunch with me at The Grille. I miss you.”

Jeremy bit his lip, “I would but…they don’t want me to leave the house until the people who attacked me are found.”

“Oh come on Jer. They’re not going to do anything in the middle of the day,” she giggled. “They can let you go for a couple hours just for lunch. Please?”

The orphan inwardly cursed his weak resolve, “Okay, I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes! I’ll be there in an hour!” she cheered before hanging up. Jeremy wished he could feel that same excitement, but only felt anxious knots building in his stomach. He needed to be discrete so Tyler wouldn’t find out, but he didn’t like the thought of lying either.

Suddenly he shook his head. Tyler was his dominant, not his keeper. Or maybe he was, but he was an adult for goodness sake. He could leave the house and have lunch with his friend if he damn well wanted to.

 “Who was it?” Caroline asked when he returned.

“My friend Bonnie. She wants me to meet her for lunch,” he chewed his bottom lip.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to leave the house?” her eyebrow rose when he looked away. “You’re going to sneak out.”

“She’s my best friend and I haven’t seen her in a month,” he turned to her. “I know I’m probably asking a lot and if you can’t it’s fine, but can you cover for me if he comes back?”

 “You want me to lie,” she gave him a level stare before grinning. “I can try, but if you go now you could probably make it back before they do.”

“Thank you,” he breathed. He waited until Elijah took his plate to the kitchen before slipping out through the side gate and walking the path to the double gates that guarded Tyler’s property. He walked down to the end of the street to the bus stop and waited ten minutes to catch the bus heading towards District 5. It was nearly surreal to go back after spending so long in Tyler’s house and he snorted at his own vanity.

The restaurant wasn’t overly crowded when he arrived, allowing him to quickly spot Bonnie in a booth towards the back of the restaurant. Jeremy couldn’t help but remember that was the booth he and Tyler sat at before and flushed at the thought of said man. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night at all, how good he’d made him feel, how he’d kissed every inch of his skin, how he made him c—

“Your _face_!” her hands flew to her mouth when he sat across from her. “Oh my _God_!”

“It’s not that bad,” he shook his head. “I’m fine Bon.”

“You’re _not_ fine! You wouldn’t be living at our boss’s mansion if you were!” she sighed intensely. “I _knew_ we should’ve made you come live with us in District 4!”

“It’s okay. Tyler and his family are taking care of everything,” he took a deep breath. “And he’s not my boss anymore. He made me quit because of how bad I was hurt.”

“What?” she gaped. “They’re going to pay for everything?”

He nodded.

“Wow…you scored _big_ time Jer!” she laughed in disbelief. “I mean, you getting attacked is awful and I wish it never happened, but look at where you are now! So what’s it like living with _the_ Tyler Lockwood?”

“It’s interesting. I’ve learned a lot,” he muttered whilst trying not to blush. “They’re really nice people Bon, nothing like what they show on TV. I think you’d like them.”

She snorted, “I doubt he ever wants to see me again. It’s a miracle he’s even doing this for you after what we did.”

“True,” Jeremy laughed. “But they don’t mind, really.”

“I think it’s because he likes you. Why else would he do all of this for you?” she grinned. “So, you haven’t seen him bring anyone to his torture chamber?”

He shook his head, avoiding her eyes and trying to keep his embarrassment from showing. But every other thought jumped to the billionaire, and his kisses, and touches, and the way bent him in half with his legs in the air and—

“Take pictures if he ever does! Or I bet you could just ask him about it and he’d tell you,” she laughed. “The whole thing is just so kinky, I can’t even imagine.”

_You have no idea._

“I don’t want to know if he does. It won’t change anything,” he shrugged. “He’s a good person, so I won’t judge how he wants to live after he’s done all this for me.”

He frowned when her grin widened, “What?”

“You like him,” she smirked when he sputtered. “You can’t even deny it, can you?”

“I never said that!”

“You didn’t have to!” she giggled. “Not that I blame you, Jer. He’s really fine, and he saved your life. He’s like your knight in shining armor.”

“No, no, we’re just friends,” his stomach dipped at the word. “He’s just being kind.”

“Right, because he would do this for just anyone,” she picked up her menu. “I think you’re in denial. You like him, and from how he’s reacted to this whole thing, he likes you too.”

Jeremy snorted as a waitress came to their table and placed water in front of them. “Yeah right. He just feels bad for me.”

“Whatever you say Jer,” she gazed at him with a knowing smirk and he shook his head with a laugh. “I could be right for all you know.”

“Maybe,” he murmured before changing the topic to Bonnie’s mom. She didn’t bring Tyler up again and he was grateful, though he knew she was thinking about him when she caught him daydreaming during their conversation more than once. It was almost as if he couldn’t help but think about their night together and how much he wanted to repeat it.

When he stepped off the bus in District 1, the sun had nearly set. His stomach bunched and clenched as he walked as fast as he could. He’d lost track of time, and he was positive Tyler was home now, and _God_ why did he have no backbone when it came to his best friend? If he was home, and knowing his luck, he would be, he sincerely hoped he understood why he left and didn’t punish him. The very thought made him gulp with fear.

Entering the house from the patio, he breathed in relief when he didn’t see anyone. He left his shoes by the door and tip-toed in the dark. His luck was good today! He wasn’t going to get caught at—

“Where have you been?”

Jeremy jumped when he walked through the living room and saw Tyler sitting in the corner in the dark with one leg crossed and his arms folded. He didn’t _look_ angry…but he couldn’t exactly read his expression either and it unnerved him.

“You—you scared me,” he laughed weakly. Tyler didn’t join in.

“Where have you _been_?” he repeated, his voice harder than before. Jeremy swallowed thickly.

“I was…I went—out.”

The billionaire leaned forward, “You went out.”

“Yes…sir.”

“Where?”

“I was just...I,” he inwardly cursed his inability to lie on the spot. A scowl crossed Tyler’s face that made him shrink back slightly.

“Don’t lie to me,” he warned. “ _Where_ did you go Jeremy?”

“The Grille, to have lunch with Bonnie,” he sighed in defeat. Tyler stood slowly and Jeremy could feel his disapproval rolling off him in waves.

“What did I tell you about leaving the house?” he glared at him until he bowed his head.

“You told me not to,” he felt like a naughty child. “B-But she’s—!”

“It hasn’t even been one day and you’re already breaking my rules. And you got Caroline into trouble for lying for you,” his tongue clicked against his teeth. “I can’t let that slide.”

A spike of fear went through the orphan as he curled his fingers into his jeans, “I’m really sorry, sir. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“I hope it doesn’t. But you need to be disciplined,” his voice turned silky. “Go to the play room, undress yourself, put your clothes away and kneel in front of the bed in position.”

“Okay,” he squeaked before running upstairs and doing as he was told. Despite his fear, he couldn’t help but wonder if this would be anything like last night. How he hoped it was.

Time passed slowly as he waited on his knees like an obedient dog. He sat for so long that his neck grew stiff and he rolled it to relieve the tension. Perhaps this was part of his punishment, or perhaps Tyler wasn’t going to come at all and leave him here. The billionaire was too unpredictable for him to gauge, though he had a feeling this discipline would be pleasurable for him too.  

He would have missed the door if he hadn’t been watching it. Swallowing heavily, the orphan kept his eyes on Tyler’s shoes as he approached him. Fingers curled in his hair and raised his head slowly until he was staring into his Dom’s eyes. A moment of silence passed, then Tyler released him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Come here.”

Jeremy rose on command and stood in front of him. Tyler tugged on his flaccid cock and he moaned through biting his lip.

“You like that?”

“Yes...sir.”

He hummed, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “Lay across my lap.”

The orphan paused for a second before complying. Tyler’s hand skimmed his bottom, his fingers digging into his cheeks and he moaned at how strong they were.

“I think three spanks for each cheek should be sufficient. What do you think, pet?”

Jeremy wasn’t sure if he should be aroused by this, but that didn’t stop his cock from reacting. “Yes sir.”

“I want you to count them out loud. I’ll start over if you miss even one number. Understand?”

His cock stiffened, “Yes, sir.”

Tyler grinned wickedly before his hand came down hard on his right cheek, making him yelp in surprise.

“Jeremy,” he reminded amusedly as he smacked him again, this time not as hard.

“One!” Jeremy squeaked. Tyler’s hand came down again, this time on his other cheek and he called out the second number, then the third, all the way until he reached six. Despite the stinging , his cock dug into his Dom’s leg and it made the billionaire grin.

“Good boy,” he praised. “Lie on the bed, on your stomach.”

Jeremy scrambled into position as Tyler grabbed a tube of healing cream from the nightstand drawer. He sat on his legs and poured a generous amount in his palm before pressing it into his boy’s red skin.

“You did so good pet. I’m so proud of how well you handled that,” Tyler murmured as he massaged him. “Were you afraid?”

“No sir,” he mumbled.

“You’re starting to trust me. I’m impressed, pet,” he dipped to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I think that deserves a reward.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond but a moan escaped him instead. Tyler’s fingers felt so good and he was so hard and all he wanted was for the billionaire to touch him. He missed the billionaire’s smirk as he reached into the drawer for a tube of lube and squirted some onto his fingers.

“Just relax pet. You’re doing well,” he murmured as he gently spread his cheeks apart and circled his entrance with one finger. Jeremy’s eyes shot open and he turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he soothed quickly as he showed Jeremy the two bottles. “Relax, Jer. This isn’t what you think it is, I promise. I won’t hurt you.”

He coaxed Jeremy back down, though he was now noticeably tenser. Tyler resumed his massaging on one cheek as he spread it and gently stroke his puckered hole. He groaned when he slipped it inside slowly and Jeremy tensed around it, trying hard not to think about how it would feel to sink his cock into that tight heat.

“Relax,” he reminded the younger boy as his fingers dug deep to massage his ass cheek and pressed a kiss just above his behind, “Trust me Jeremy.”

He moved his finger in and out, twisting slightly and smirking when Jeremy suddenly jumped and moaned lowly. He was rewarded with another when he crooked it and pressed against that soft spot inside of him. The billionaire coated a second finger and pushed it in slowly, reveling in his soft moans and trying hard not to let them go to his cock.

Jeremy whimpered as he steadily rocked on his fingers, nearly choking when they pressed repeatedly against that spot that made heat pool in his stomach and his cock ache. His fingers curled into the pillow, his forehead pressed against it hard as he rocked back and forth in the hopes of finding relief. But the teasing only grew worse when Tyler added a third finger and tapped that spot until his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was breathing heavily. Tyler’s fingers moved faster, tapping that spot incessantly, and soon he was nearly crying from pleasure as he neared his peak.

“Turn over,” the billionaire panted huskily. He removed his fingers and helped Jeremy onto his back, cuffing his wrists above him before surging between his legs. He slid one onto his shoulder before his fingers were back, twisting and thrusting and tapping inside him and he rode them as much as he could, his cock bouncing between them as pre-come leaked all over his stomach.

“Oh—oh God!” he whimpered as Tyler grabbed his cock with his other hand, his fingers relentlessly pounding into him and matching the one stroking him until he came in long, white strings over Tyler’s hand and himself. The billionaire watched intently as his back arched and he cried out wordlessly, his hand never stopping until Jeremy was boneless against the bed. He stared at Tyler dazedly, his arms hanging limply from their restraints, and accepted a kiss.

“Good boy,” he kissed his cheek. “You’re gorgeous when you cum, pet. So perfect.”

He smiled, unable to feel any embarrassment when he felt so good, almost like a dream. There was nothing to be afraid of like Tyler said because he, somehow, knew what he needed at the right moment. It was strange how well he knew him already.

Tyler left him briefly to get a damp rag from the bathroom. He cleaned Jeremy thoroughly when he returned, watching how heavy-lidded his eyes became from the act. He was falling into subspace, that much was clear, and it was a sight he had longed to see.

“How do you feel pet?” he murmured as he tossed the rag onto the floor. Jeremy hummed lowly as his eyes started to close. He could fall asleep right there without a care in the world.

“Jer, hey,” Tyler shook him gently and his eyes fluttered back open. “You hungry? You want anything to drink?”

He shook his head, his tongue too heavy to answer. There was only one thing he wanted but he wasn’t sure if he had permission to ask. As Tyler pulled back the blankets and helped him under the blankets, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Will you…stay?” he whispered as Tyler covered him with the blankets.

“Of course,” he murmured as he undressed. He stripped to his briefs and climbed in next to him, pulling him into his arms and laying his head on his shoulder. Jeremy wrapped one arm around his stomach, welcoming the warmth.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you Sir,” he breathed.

“You didn’t,” Tyler squeezed his arm gently. “I was just worried.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I just missed her. She’s my only friend.”

“She isn’t your only friend Jer. You have the girls, the Salvatores and me.”

Jeremy smiled sleepily, “You mean that?”

“Absolutely,” his hand stroked down his back. “Now sleep.”

He did.

 

 

 

“Yes, yes, yes just like—oh my God!” Katherine threw her head back with a sharp moan as Caroline’s tongue flicked back and forth against her in the room next door. Spreading her thighs, she sank lower onto her eager tongue, groaning when it slipped inside, and squeezed them around her head as she rode her face. The blonde moaned underneath her, pulling at her restraints and wishing she could put her hands on her. She loved when Katherine dominated her like this, when she took everything she could offer and then pushed her to her limits until she could barely speak.

Katherine raked one hand through her blonde hair. Caroline watched her face scrunch as if she were in pain and pushed her tongue harder against her nub, moving in slow circles that the brunette mimicked with her hips. Her thighs trembled around her head and she pushed faster, and harder, and rougher until she was crying out and shaking as she neared her peak.

 “Stick your tongue out, just like—yes, darling, _vous êtes absolument parfait_!” her fingers scraped Caroline’s scalp as she rolled her hips down faster, her orgasm just on the tip of her tongue and so close she could just taste it. Gripping her golden mane tightly, she used her like the tool she had made her, spilling all over Caroline’s face with a loud, gratified cry. She groaned underneath her, lapping up as much of her cum as she could, smothering herself in the scent of her Mistress.

“You love when I do that, don’t you?” Katherine panted with a laugh as she kissed her hard. “Admit it you dirty little whore.”

“Yes, _God_ , yes!” she nodded frantically, her eyes wide and blown from pleasure. Katherine grabbed her chin hard and smashed their lips together again quickly.

“Now, tell me you will never lie to me again,” she moved to where the blonde’s legs were suspended in the air by the cuffs, revealing her very red bottom. “Or do I need to use the cane again?”

She smacked the blonde’s bottom hard and she cried out while wiggling her hips. “Answer my question.”

“N-No Mistress!” she gasped when the brunette shoved two fingers into her. So it was going to be a rough punishment, her favorite kind.

“Already so wet and I have not even touched you,” she purred lowly as she nipped the inside of her thigh. “You greedy girl. You already want more.”

“Yes!” her back arched as she tried to thrust back against her fingers. At this point, she would happily shove her face back between her legs until they both passed out if Katherine would just let her _touch_. Hell, she would be fine with just tasting if that’s what she wanted, but she needed _something_.

“You want to touch me?” Katherine grinned knowingly when she nodded. “Then consider this punishment for your lies. You will not put your hands on me until I wish it.”

Caroline moaned in disappointment, he head falling back against the pillows, “I didn’t lie. Not completely!”

“You told me you did not know where he was going.”

“He s-said he was going to have lunch with his friend. I didn’t know where,” she whined when the brunette’s thumb stroked against her nub. “Please Mistress, I didn’t know!”

Katherine smiled at her pretty begging. She was tempted to give into the blonde’s pleas but she merely removed her fingers and wiped them on her stomach.

“I think a little more punishment is in order,” she grinned wickedly. “A good, long fucking will insure you never lie again, won’t it _chéri_?”

“Yes!” Caroline gasped out, her body trembling with anticipation and excitement as Mistress reached into a large chest and pulled out a thick, black dildo attached to a harness and lubricant. She coated two fingers before trailing them against her core and thrusting them inside her ass. Caroline arched her back with a loud cry, her legs falling open slightly but staying upright from the cuffs.

“More!” she gasped hoarsely. “P-Please—!”

“Are you ordering me, or asking?” she removed her fingers to secure the strap-on around her waist. Caroline whined at the loss, trembling from head to toe.

“Asking. I’m asking,” she panted with a moan.

Katherine laughed as she coated the thick rubber with lube. “Then more is what you shall receive, darling.”

Grabbing Caroline’s hips, she bent her as much as she was able before slowly pushing into her tight hole. She watched the blonde intently, using her fingers to massage her nub as she thrust into her ass as deep as she could. She bottomed out and rested her thighs against hers.

“Look at how well you take it,” she pulled out and slammed back in quickly, earning a choked cry. “My own little cock whore.”

She fucked her hard and fast, rendering Caroline speechless as it took everything in her to keep breathing. The pain mixed with the pleasure sent her brain into overdrive; nothing mattered but the woman currently pounding her into the mattress. And she couldn’t help but want more as her fingers teased her nub, making her shudder and drench her fingers in cum. Katherine kept moving, her speed never changing, and her body convulsed hard as kept her overstimulated, bringing her over the edge repeatedly, faster than she could even remember. She could do nothing but scream over the slap of skin against skin as Mistress milked her for everything she was worth and sent her flying towards to the deepest depths of her subspace.

 “Oh darling, are you tired already?” Katherine laughed teasingly as she pulled out of her ass and wiped the toy off with a damp rag. “We are not done yet.”

The blonde could only groan like a wounded animal. Her body was singing, every single nerve and sense on fire. That fire increased when Mistress rammed into her wet core so hard the bed shook, the sound of skin slapping skin resuming as she fucked her as hard as before. She let out a hoarse sob when she slammed into her G-spot over and over until she convulsed again, coating the thick rubber with her cum. Eventually, Mistress slowed down and eased out of her before crawling up her body and gently cupping her face. Her eyes were blown wide, her pupils dilated as she stared at the wall. Katherine wondered if she could even see.

Untying the blonde, she rolled her onto her stomach and massaged a healing crème into her red flank. Caroline whimpered occasionally in pain, but said nothing otherwise. She thrust her hips back, trying to make those fingers slip inside her where she needed them and whining when Katherine ignored her.

“Patience darling,” she hummed. Her fingers danced along her red skin before dipping between her legs and massaging gently. Caroline sighed as she rocked back, biting the pillow when Mistress replaced her fingers with her tongue and cleaned her off from earlier. She held her hips down as she buried her head between her girl’s legs and licked and sucked until she was jerking above her and her taste fell on her tongue. Lifting her head, she kissed along the blonde’s back until she reached her lips, sharing her flavor against her lips as she rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around her.

“You did wonderful _chéri_ ,” the Bulgarian breathed into her neck. “ _Vous êtes vraiment la plus belle personne que je l'ai jamais vu_.”

Caroline hummed contentedly. They lay there for a long time in silence as they caressed each other, kissing every now and then.

“I shouldn’t have let him go,” she whispered long after the candles in the room burned out. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize _chéri_. He is here and he is safe. That is what is important,” Katherine said softly, threading her fingers through her soft hair.

“But if something had happened—”

“It didn’t,” she cut her off with a hard kiss. “You did nothing wrong darling. Now come, you need a bath.”

Caroline groaned, entirely too comfortable to move, but the sight of Katherine’s naked body sashaying towards the bathroom spurred her to follow.

 

 

 

Jeremy opened his eyes with a sigh, his head still on Tyler’s chest. Looking up, he saw the billionaire still asleep and gently snoring, his warm breath just hitting his cheek. It was the first time he had seen the billionaire look so peaceful and it was nice. Laying here with him, with their skin pressed together and legs tangled was nice too.

 _Don’t go there_ , he warned himself as he shook his head. He couldn’t forget why they were doing this; Tyler was blackmailing him into doing this for Bonnie’s job. He didn’t _want_ this…and he couldn’t understand when the tables had started to turn on him. No matter how he told himself that he was doing this for Bonnie, because Tyler made him, he couldn’t help thinking that this _might_ be the best thing to happen to him in a long time. And Tyler…he wasn’t the man he thought he was at all. He cared, which he hadn’t expected, and now he—

_Don’t. Go. There._

Tyler’s nose wrinkled, his snoring interrupted by a hitch in his breathing before it resumed and he couldn’t help but smile at how endearing it was to watch. His fingers danced down his back lazily and Jeremy shivered at the touch, scooting up so that his face was level with his. He probably shouldn’t, but he really wanted to kiss him. He loved the thrill he got when their lips molded together, when Tyler’s tongue shoved into his mouth and dominated him to his will, the way his hands roamed his body as if he couldn’t get enough. Slowly, he lowered his head and let their lips touch, careful to hold in his moan.

Tyler groaned as his arms wrapped around him, opening his mouth to allow Jeremy’s tongue to gently probe its way inside. They breathed sharply through their noses as it deepened; Tyler rolled Jeremy onto his back and he mewled when his lips ghosted his jawline.

“Hey,” he breathed huskily.

“Hi,” the orphan returned shyly. Tyler grinned at him for a moment before they resumed their kiss. This time, he effectively left Jeremy breathless.

“Feel okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Ready for another scene?” the billionaire’s eyebrows wiggled jokingly. Before Jeremy could answer beyond his laugh, his stomach growled loudly.

“Or not,” Tyler chuckled as he slid out of Jeremy’s arms and found his clothes. He scowled at the ceiling, just biting his tongue to keep from asking Tyler to come back to bed, before he sat up and dressed too. He followed his Dom to the kitchen, where Dolly had fixed them plates of food and left them in the oven to keep warm. After setting the table per Tyler’s orders, they were seated across from each other eating in comfortable silence. Jeremy looked at Tyler over his plate, blushing and looking away when he was caught every now and then. From the way Tyler was smirking, he clearly enjoyed the attention.

When they were finished, Jeremy cleaned their plates and silverware and followed Tyler to the home theater, a room he’d only enjoyed once. They sat in the front row of plush leather chairs, Tyler immediately reclining his back and Jeremy standing awkwardly, unsure of what he should do.

“Come here,” Tyler patted the seat next to him. He sat stiffly as he grabbed the remote and turned on the large flat screen, trying not to watch the billionaire’s every move as he found a movie. He’d hoped Tyler would…he didn’t know what he was hoping, but he didn’t know if he could sit through a movie next to him and not touch him at all. When had he become so used to having this man that close that he longed for his touch?

“Here,” the billionaire seemed to understand his conflict, because he gestured to his lap and Jeremy all but jumped at the chance. He laid his head on his thigh and a hand on his knee, sighing contentedly as his fingers threaded through his hair the way he liked. This was _so_ much better, and he couldn’t even be ashamed of himself.

“Have you seen this movie?” Tyler murmured as he started _The Rum Diary_. He wasn’t surprised when Jeremy said no.

“I haven’t seen a lot of movies. I never had the time…or the money,” he said softly. His heart clenched for the kid but said nothing as the film started. Thirty minutes later, he looked down with a smile when he heard Jeremy snoring gently.

Grabbing the fleece blanket on his other side, he threw it over him and tucked him in as best he could. Jeremy mumbled something that sounded like thank you before his snoring resumed. His fingers continued in his hair; it wasn’t a surprise the kid was exhausted. He had gone through a lot in the past few days, so it was understandable. What wasn’t understandable was when he started caring for Jeremy as much as he did. He was growing on him by the day, and all he wanted to do now was give him the life he deserved; a life free of hardship and pain.

* * *

 

It was early the next morning when Elijah snuck into his employer’s pool house with his personal cellphone gripped tightly in his hand. Making sure he was alone, he dialed his cell number with cold fingers and tried not to shiver from the biting cold.

“Elijah, you’re up early,” Mikael greeted.

“Did you receive the pictures I sent?”

“I did. The Russian ambassador nearly pissed himself when he saw the boy,” he chuckled. “He’s the one Elijah. He’s offered us $2,000,000.”

The butler’s eyebrows rose, “Is that so?”

“He looked like a child on their first Christmas,” Mikael chortled. “Excellent work my son. This makes up for all the trouble we went through with Niklaus.”

“That’s…that is excellent news,” his smile disappeared. “So what is our next move?”

“Now, you wait until an opportunity presents itself. Stay alert Elijah, we’ll be in touch.”

 

 

 

Rebekah quietly stepped away from her father’s study door and tip-toed back to her room with her glass of water in her tight grip, hoping her pounding heart wouldn’t alert anyone she was awake. She shut the door quietly, locked it, and pressed her back against it as she slid to the floor with weak knees. Her father hadn’t spoken of Klaus once, ever since he disappeared and the media briefly accused him for the murder of Tyler’s father. She had never believed it but her father had been a different story. Ever since, Klaus Mikaelson was an avoided topic of discussion…until now.

Her brother’s abrupt and quick departure from their home made her realize there was something wrong within her family. It was clear, to all the Mikaelson siblings, that Mikael hated Klaus the most, treating him like a stepchild he was forced to care for rather than his own son. She, Kol and Henrik had searched for him endlessly, and her ire grew at her father for not helping them, but she now realized that there was, perhaps, another reason why. Then Kol and father started arguing, a lot, nearly every day, until he was thrown out and she and Henrik were forbidden from contacting him again. Kol had never been rebellious or vocal about anything until Klaus was gone and Elijah had betrayed them, and though she was upset that he didn’t take their father’s side, she never thought that there might be another, darker reason as to _why_ he left. And from the way he barged in here the other day, the first time she’d seen him in years, it only confirmed that something wasn’t right.

Sighing, she sat her glass of water on the nightstand and crawled back into bed. She glanced at her phone and rolled her eyes at the clearly laid out schedule; after hearing Klaus’ name come out the mouth of the man who treated him no better than dirt, she wanted answers. She wanted to know the truth of why her family was broken apart all those years ago. And she knew exactly where to go to get them.


	11. Chapter 11

When Rebekah first stepped off the bus in District 3, it occurred to her that she most definitely lived in a bubble of luxury that shielded her from the true real world. For instance, she had no idea how disgusting it was to use public transportation, or how utterly ridiculous some people dressed. Didn’t anyone understand that you couldn’t wear white after Labor Day and before Easter Sunday? To say the least, her journey to the Nivea Police Department was an eye-opening one.

District 3 wasn’t as shabby as Districts 4 and 5, but it lacked the luster found in Districts 1 and 2, which made it the perfect downtown portion of Nivea. She gulped as she stared at the tall building through large Prada sunglasses and gathered her courage as she stepped through the double glass doors. The floor was crowded and chaotic, with officers and civilians and government officials and the like running past her, some bumping into her, and she tightened her scarf around her hair. The last thing she needed was for someone to know who she was and question her intentions.

“Gah! Excuse me, ma’am, I’m so sorry!” another man bumped into her and knocked her purse strap off her shoulder. Grumbling, she shoved the strap back and glared back at him, and was struck mute. He was handsome, with his boyish face, sparkling light blue eyes and blonde hair, and a charming smile as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes—yes I’m fine,” she coughed, hoping he hadn’t noticed her staring.

“Do you need help with anything? You look lost—no offence,” he added quickly. Normally, Rebekah would’ve been peeved but she was so thankful that someone asked.

“I am lost, actually,” she laughed shortly. “I’m looking for Kol Mikaelson. Do you know him?”

“Yeah. He’s my partner,” he chuckled as he stuck out his hand. “Matt Donovan.”

“Rebekah Mikael—Rebekah,” she caught herself with a wince. By the way Matt’s eyes widened, she hadn’t caught herself fast enough.

“Mikaelson? You’re his sister?”

“Yes,” she looked around quickly. “Can you take me to him? Is he here?”

“Follow me,” he grinned as he led her to the elevators. “I never thought I’d meet anyone from his family. I thought he was lying when he said he had a sister.”

She followed him and three other people onto the lift. “Yes, well, our family is…complicated.”

“That’s what he says,” he chuckled. “Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

His laugh made her smile and butterflies she thought she had left behind in high-school filled her stomach. It could never be anything, but she could always fantasize.

They got off on the third floor and walked through a hallway that led them to the 17th precinct. The commotion here was worse than on the first floor, with civilians and officers and detectives all talking over each other and on the phones and hammering away on their keyboards as they filled out paperwork. No one paid them any mind as they weaved in and out of the crowd towards two desks pushed together against the wall under a grimy window. Matt sat at the one with his nameplate and gestured for her to sit at her brother’s.

“He probably went to get lunch. He should be back soon.”

“That’s alright,” she looked around with slight disdain. Were District 1 and 2 the only ones that cared about cleanliness in all of their buildings?

“So, how come this is the first time you’ve come down to visit?” he leaned forward.

“It’s private,” she said stiffly. “But I also haven’t seen Kol in years, not until recently when he came to speak to our father.”

“I know. I was there,” Matt chuckled uneasily.

“You were?” her eyebrows rose. “What for?”

“Can’t say,” he shrugged sheepishly. “I’m not allowed to talk about any open cases with anyone that’s not a cop. My captain would have my ass.”

He winced when the words left his mouth and she giggled at his bashfulness, “Pardon my French there.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s alright.”

“Bloody hell you owe me _big_ mate. That line was nasty,” Kol suddenly appeared with a plastic bag he sat on Matt’s desk. He turned to his younger sister with wide eyes, “And what the bloody hell are you doing out of District 1?”

“I need to speak to you,” she threw her arms around him and he hugged her back hard. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” he kissed her temple before pulling back to look her over. “Everything okay?”

“I…well I’m not so sure,” she sighed as she dropped back into the chair.

“Does Mikael know you’re here?”

She shook her head, “He believes I’m shopping with friends. But this morning…I heard him speaking on the phone in his office, and he spoke of Klaus. He said that something he was doing would make up for what happened with our brother,” she sucked in a breath. “What does he mean Kol?”

“Christ Becks,” Kol ran a hand over his face. “We can’t talk about this out here.”

“What do you mean?”

Kol shook his head and looked over his shoulder, seeming paranoid. He beckoned her to follow him to the back of the precinct and into one of the smaller interrogation rooms. When he closed the blinds and locked the door, he finally turned to his sister.

“What exactly did he say? Do you remember?”

“I couldn’t really make much out. Only that something he and whomever he spoke with was going to make-up for what happened to Klaus,” her stomach churned with anticipation as she sat. “I’ve always believed that you knew more about our brother’s disappearance than you let anyone know. Do you know what he means?”

“Possibly,” he looked solemn. Rebekah glared at him when he offered no more.

“Kol!” she finally snapped. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you. It’s…it’s complicated Becks,” he sighed.

“Then tell me! I’m not a child!” she demanded. “I deserve to know what happened to our brother! I want to know the _real_ reason of why you left and never came back!”

He looked down guiltily, “You’ll never know how sorry I am for that, Becks. I never wanted to leave you and Henrik, you know that.”

“But you did. And here we are,” she snorted as she crossed her arms. “Start talking Kol.”

“Alright,” he took a deep breath. “Elijah and I left home for the same reasons; we discovered that Mikael killed Richard Lockwood and he wanted to pin it on Klaus before he decided to make him disappear.”

“Oh not you too!” she cried. “He _didn’t_ kill him! They were friends! He was devastated when he passed!”

“He wasn’t Becks,” he shook his head. “He only wanted you to believe he was.”

“Why on earth would he kill him?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “Look, I know how this sounds, but I know in my fucking gut that Mikael is guilty. Elijah knew it and so did Klaus and that’s why neither of them could stay in that house.”

“And now Elijah works for our father’s competition,” her eyebrow rose. “He didn’t even call when Klaus left.”

“I know. I don’t know why he shut us all out like that, but I know he knew something,” he started pacing. “When Klaus first ran away, he called me from a payphone in District 5 and asked me to help him. I brought him food and money when I could but it was hard because he was doing everything he could to hide from father short of changing his name. Every week I would meet him at a designated spot and time and one day…he just stopped showing up. I kept going back, but he never came back. And I never heard from him after that.”

“You…you _knew_ where he was?” Rebekah whispered, betrayal thick in her voice. “Why didn’t you _tell_ us? You knew how long Henrik and I searched for him, how desperate we were!”

“He didn’t want me to tell you Becks,” he sighed heavily. “I know it’s shitty, but Klaus didn’t want to involve you.”

“Involve us in _what_?” she growled.

He shrugged, “I don’t know, but whatever Klaus found out, it was dangerous enough for Mikael to want him dead. He knew he would kill him if he stayed so he ran. But he disappeared before he could tell me and ever since then…we’ve gotten non-stop cases of people disappearing just like he did.”

She was silent as she processed.

“And you think they have something to do with our father?” she asked finally.

“There’s no other explanation. I mean, people have disappeared before but…it’s never been like this,” he shook his head.

“I know you and Father have your differences, but you don’t have any proof or evidence that points to him Kol,” she said softly.

“We have witnesses that put one of his guys at the scene where a 16-year-old boy was snatched off the corner.”

“But that doesn’t mean _he_ is responsible for any of it!”

“Becks,” he sighed desperately as he sat across from her again. “People like Mikael will do _anything_ to protect their investments and their wealth and Elijah, Klaus and I were a threat to both. Whatever it is he’s into, he killed Richard, he was willing to kill Klaus, and if I had stayed, I wouldn’t doubt he would find a way to kill me.”

“Don’t say that!” she cried, not liking how serious he was. “What is it you think he cares about so much that he would kill for it?”

“I think you need to forget we ever had this conversation,” he said abruptly as he stood.

“No! Kol, stop!” she snapped as he started for the door. “Just _talk_ to me!”

“I am Rebekah! I’m trying to tell you our father isn’t the man you think he is!” he snapped back as he whirled around. “But I can’t tell you anymore. This isn’t safe.”

“I don’t even know what _this_ is!” she threw her hands up. “But if you know something about our brother, you _will_ tell me! I’m tired of being left in the dark while my brothers continue leaving without a word to the other siblings they leave behind!”

Kol visibly gulped and his shoulders sagged.

“Please,” her voice turned pleading. “If you really think Father had something to do with Klaus’ disappearance then let me help you, but do _not_ shut me out again Kol. Henrik and I deserve to know what happened to him just as much as you do.”

“Not if it can get you both killed,” he stressed. She wasn’t moved from her resolve and he knew it, but he couldn’t help trying to deter her from embarking on this journey.

“I’m an adult now Kol. I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions, so I will decide if this is something I’m willing to die over,” she glared at him with determination. “Now tell me _everything_.”

Kol sighed heavily as he looked to the ceiling. “If I tell you what I know, you have to _swear_ that you won’t tell Henrik. You’re an adult but he’s not. I don’t want him caught up in this at all.”

She nodded, suppressing her slight guilt. Out of all her brothers, she and Henrik were the closest, as they often only had each other to lean on when their older brothers disappeared. She didn’t keep secrets from him. But for this, he would have to understand.

“I won’t tell him. You have my word,” she said firmly. “Now, tell me everything.”

* * *

 

“Splendid! You are here to join us!” Katherine beamed at Tyler and Jeremy when they joined the women for breakfast in the dining room the next morning.

“We had a late dinner,” the billionaire smirked as he sat. “Did you miss us?”

“Of course, _chéri_. We always miss your presence,” she giggled. “Did you receive the email from Anna this morning with the details of the party?”

“Yes. I already reserved our spots,” he gave Jeremy a quick grin.

“I did as well, as have Stefan and Damon.”

Tyler chuckled lowly, thanking Jeremy when he finished fixing his plate and ran his fingers through his hair in appreciation.

“They never miss an opportunity to show off.”

“Has Tyler told you about the parties we attend?” Katherine addressed Jeremy. “Once a month, a well-respected dominant will host a gathering for others in the community to mingle and find new partners.”

“Yes Mistress,” he nodded through a bite of bacon before turning to his Dom. “Will we be…ah—?”

“Performing? I don’t think you’re quite ready for that yet,” Tyler chuckled in amusement. Jeremy laughed as well, relief flooding him.

“Then you must watch our new scene. I believe you will enjoy it,” Katherine smirked wickedly, making them laugh.

“Do you perform a lot?” Jeremy asked curiously.

“ _Oui_. One of the many kinks of this house is voyeurism,” she giggled. “Even Tyler has done it, but he did so more when he was a submissive.”

Jeremy choked on his orange juice as he stared wide-eyed at the grimacing billionaire, “ _You_ were a submissive?”

“Surprising, I know,” he chuckled. “But I did it as a form of discipline. I was a…difficult teenager, and Mason did it as kind of a last resort.”

“Who was your dominant?”

He smirked, “Stefan, actually.”

Well, he certainly hadn’t seen _that_ coming. He hummed as he stuffed more eggs benedict into his mouth and tried to smother the sudden jealousy that rushed through his chest.

“Do you still…submit to him?” he tried hard to sound nonchalant, but by the way Caroline was grinning at him, he clearly failed.

He shook his head, “And he’s married now, supposedly. We’ve never met his wife,” he shrugged. “Wonder why that is.”

“I have been wondering the same,” Katherine mused. “But I suppose we shall meet her when he is ready.”

They finished breakfast, and Jeremy followed Tyler into the playroom for another session. This time, he eagerly undressed and put away his clothes and waited on his knees by the bed like an obedient pup wanting to impress their master. His heart hammered as Tyler pulled a large, black chest from under the bed and pulled out objects that made him flush and lick his lips with want.

“You’ve been such a good boy Jer. You’ve been making a lot of progress in a short amount of time,” Tyler murmured silkily as he pulled a simple black band from his nightstand drawer. “That makes me happy.”

Kneeling in front of him, he gently strapped the band around Jeremy’s pale neck. “This is a token of my appreciation. Some Doms always require their sub to wear a collar during scenes, but I think it’s a special privilege you’ve earned.”

Jeremy smiled, warmed that _he_ made someone, especially Tyler Lockwood, of all people, happy. It had been a long time since someone had told him that and he took it to heart.

“Are you up for trying something new today?” he carded his fingers through his hair, grinning when Jeremy nodded slowly. “Good boy, that’s what I like to hear.”

He pulled a roll of saran wrap, a string of thick beads and a short black whip from the box before pushing it back under the bed. Jeremy’s heart leapt in his throat, and he wondered if it was too late to take his words back.

“This won’t hurt,” he said immediately as he set the items on the bed. “Come here.”

Willing himself not to shut down out of sheer fear, Jeremy stood shakily and stood by Tyler’s side. Looking at the whip again made his throat tighten and he curled his fingers into fists to keep his hands from trembling.

“This,” he picked up the blue saran wrap, “will go around you from your neck to your ankles. The air will be on so you don’t overheat. These,” he smirked as he grabbed the beads, making Jeremy flush, “will go inside you. Trust me Jer. I won’t hurt you, okay?”

“Okay,” he sucked in a deep breath, simultaneously intrigued and afraid for what was about to happen. He lied on his stomach at Tyler’s request, groaning when he massaged his ass for a moment before slicking the beads and gently working them in. The billionaire pilled him into a sitting position, the beads shifting inside him and making him clench, and wrapped the stretchy saran material around his chest and arms, moving lower to his stomach and his hips and legs until he was nearly immobile except for his wiggling toes. The beads were further pushed into him, making him whimper when they pressed against his prostate.

“Perfect,” Tyler purred as he lay him on his stomach. He held the flogger up, “This is made of leather. It won’t sting or hurt when I hit you.”

Before Jeremy could comprehend what, exactly, that meant, Tyler brought it down on his covered behind and sent the beads careening into his prostate. He jerked with a loud moan, immediately wishing for more contact.

“See?” Tyler sounded too smug. “How did that feel?”

He whimpered as he shifted, trying to find relief for his aching, leaking cock against the saran wrap. It was nearly torture to feel all that he was feeling and unable to do anything about it.

“Enjoy this, pet. I know I will,” Tyler purred in his ear before nipping it. He grabbed a silk tie from his drawer and slipped it over Jeremy’s eyes, kissing the back of his neck and tracing the tails of the flogger down slowly, making him shiver, before slapping them against his wrapped body again. Jeremy twitched and cried out every time he did it against his ass or his front, the slaps feeling like sharp tingles of sensation all over his body rather than pain.

Suddenly, Tyler’s hands were on his ass and massaging, working the beads inside him, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He could do nothing but lie there as Tyler worshiped with rough, sure hands that were going to drive him insane if he kept doing what he was doing.

“You sound so sexy when you want it, pet,” the billionaire purred as he pressed his growing, clothed erection against him. “You want me to get you off?”

Jeremy whined as he tried to thrust back against him. If Tyler wanted him, he was unashamed to admit that he would give it up right now if it meant his cock would be touched. He would do anything this man wanted as long as it pleased him.

Tyler rolled him onto his back, and he saw his erection trying to break free of its plastic prison. He trailed the flogger starting from his wrapped shoulders to his ankles before slapping it against his cock over and over. Jeremy bucked his hips as much as he could to get more of the feeling, falling deeper into his happy haze of bliss as he teased him.

“How do you feel Jer?”

“Please!” he moaned. “Please just…!”

“What do you need pet? Tell me.”

“I—I—!” the whip slapped his cock again and he gave a throaty cry. “Oh my God _please_!”

Tyler smirked at how incoherent he’d become. He fell so fast into subspace, and it was wonderful to watch.

“You want me to touch you?”

He nodded frantically, gasping from pleasure and over exertion, his face red and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

“I want you to do something for me before I do. Can you do that, pet?”

He nodded again. Tyler thought he would’ve agreed to anything at that point, as far under as he was. He tossed the flogger onto the floor before grabbing a pair of thick scissors and cut off the saran wrap, peeling it off Jeremy’s damp body. The cold air made his nipples harder and he sucked one into his mouth, unable to help himself. The younger moaned, pushing his chest up and gripping his arms before one hand snaked to his cock. Tyler slapped it away with a disapproving noise.

“Ah, ah. You come when _I_ want you to. Understand?” he grabbed Jeremy’s chin a little too tight. “If you come before I want you to, I’ll make you sleep with a cock ring tonight.”

He nodded slowly, panting harshly as he fought his primal instinct to relieve himself.

“Now get on the floor on your knees. You’re going to do something for me.”

Jeremy whined lowly but slowly complied, whimpering as the beads shifted and he squeezed around them. He watched through his haze as Tyler slowly unbuckled his pants and pushed them down to his knees, his cock already thick and long at half-mast.

“Come here,” he said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. He spread his legs further apart so Jeremy could kneel between them. “Suck me.”

The sight of Jeremy on his knees like this was enough to make him hard, but the way Jeremy took him into his mouth no sooner than he voiced his request made him throb. He groaned as he eagerly drenched and swallowed his cock, even enjoying the bump of teeth against it every now and then. For someone that had no experience in sex, Jeremy sure was good at this.

“Oh shit,” he choked out when Jeremy took him in his throat too deep and he gagged. “Be careful babe, watch out for your teeth—yeah, just like that. Relax your jaw so— _yes_ like that. Fuck Jer.”

His fingers found their way into Jeremy’s hair and gently carded as he forced him to slow down. He was so eager to please, and looked so good doing it, that he felt himself coming closer to the edge faster than he anticipated.

When Jeremy moved his tongue over the tip of his cock, he groaned loudly with a buck of his hips, choking the younger. He pulled back for a moment to take a breath before licking along the tip again. Tyler allowed it for a moment before using the hand in his hair to guide him back to where he was, doing his best to not fuck his mouth.

 “Good boy,” his voice was strained when he gently pushed Jeremy away. He pulled him up to straddle his lap and kissed him hard, not caring about tasting himself. Scooting up the bed, he rolled them over and settled between his legs, moaning as he arched against him when the beads further pressed into his prostate.

“You did so good for me Jer,” he kissed his collar bone. Sliding down his body, he took his leaking cock into his mouth and slowly slid the beads out as he worked him, replacing them with his fingers. Jeremy cried out and curled his fingers into the bedsheets, whimpering as the familiar heat pooled in his stomach and burned before he came hard with an impassioned cry, his back arching and toes wiggling with delight as Tyler brought him pleasure beyond anything he could think of. It almost felt like he was floating.

He didn’t feel Tyler release him, or notice as he brought out a big fleece blanket to throw over him. Shivering, he grabbed it tighter around him and turned his head into the pillow. He moaned when Tyler pulled it away from him and opened it more so he could slide in with him, his naked chest pressed against his back feeling like heaven.

“Here,” Tyler pulled him against his chest to sit up and held out something in front of him; a box of apple juice with a straw. He drank without question, and Tyler wondered if he knew what was happening.

“You good?” he murmured as he looked into his eyes. Jeremy didn’t answer with anything but a smile in his glazed eyes. He was so far under he could be susceptible to anything.

“You need a bath,” he smiled fondly as Jeremy nodded. Chuckling, he scooped the bundled orphan into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Sitting him on the bottom stair of the Jacuzzi bathtub, he turned on the four taps before pouring lavender bath bubbles and getting in. Jeremy slowly crawled in, tripping into his spot between Tyler’s legs as he pulled him in and grabbed a bath sponge to run over his pale skin. He moaned as he sagged against him, feeling weak and disoriented but safe.

“Shouldn’t I be doing this for you?” he mumbled as Tyler massaged shampoo into his hair.

“No, it’s my time to take care of you,” he dipped him under the waterfall from the faucet. When he was done, Jeremy rested against his chest, his head lolling on his shoulder as he faded in and out of sleep. He massaged idle patterns into Jeremy’s thigh, smirking when he shifted and he felt his cock responding. Without warning, he grasped it in his hand and Jeremy groaned lowly.

“Shhh,” he nipped his ear, sucking it into his mouth as he gently worked him. He kept one arm around Jeremy’s waist as he increased his speed, his cock thick in his hand.

“T-Tyler,” he cried out softly as he thrust into his hand.

“It’s okay Jeremy, just let go.”

He groaned as he came under the water, back arching against Tyler’s chest until he collapsed against him. Tyler kept his arm around him to keep him from going under.

 

 

 

 

The weeks passed quickly for Jeremy. All too soon he found himself standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom, nervously fiddling with his outfit for the party they were attending that evening. After having a panic attack while completing his chores and throwing up from pure anxiety, he thought he mildly contained himself. It was the biggest lie he could tell himself, but he did it anyway.

“Jer?” Tyler knocked on his door once before allowing himself in. He looked him up and down, and Jeremy flushed when he licked his lips. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, unable to keep his eyes off his Dom. Tyler was incredibly sexy; there was no denying that even for him. But his slightly tight, all black attire just highlighted why he was one of the most sought bachelors in the country. It made him feel slightly better about his own attire; a tight royal blue button-down shirt, tight black jeans and shiny black shoes

“How’re you feeling? Better from earlier?”

“A little,” he sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. “I’m still nervous.”

“That’s fine. It’s normal to be scared,” he sat beside him. “But we’re going for only two hours and then we’ll be back here. I think you can survive that.”

He nodded, though he didn’t believe him.

“How many people will be there?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Jeremy licked his lips nervously as he nodded.

“Probably a couple hundred. The kink community in Nivea is pretty big.”

“Oh God,” he sucked in a sharp breath as his stomach churned. His fingers dug into his hair and he slowly rocked sideways as the familiar panic rose within him.

“Hey, don’t panic. They’re not all gonna come at once,” Tyler soothed gently with a hand on his leg. “There’ll be plenty of space for all of us, so it won’t overwhelm you.”

“I know, I know. I just…I don’t know how to explain why I’m so…scared,” he finished quietly. Tyler didn’t like the shame he heard in his voice.

“It’s fine to be scared and nervous. You don’t like people touching you, it’s understandable,” he murmured. “If it makes you feel better, I had Dolly pick up your favorite ice cream and I have Netflix ready for when we come back. This will go by faster than you think.”

“Thank you,” the orphan smiled genuinely, surprised by the gesture.

“You can thank me by wearing this,” he set a bag that Jeremy hadn’t realized he was carrying on his lap. “Open it.”

He reached inside and grabbed a medium-sized black box. Confused, he lifted the lid and gasped at the thick silver chain with a silver T dangling from the middle.

“This is…gorgeous Sir,” he murmured as he held it up, turning to his Dom with doe-like eyes. “This is for me?”

He nodded as he took it and fastened it around his pale neck, “I had it custom made. I wanted you to have a long-term collar.”

He came around to Jeremy’s front and undid the first three buttons from the top of his shirt, allowing the T to be visible against his skin, “There. Now everyone will know you’re taken and they won’t speak to you unless I give them permission.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the necklace, the gesture of it or both, but Jeremy’s insides felt warm and his panic receded just a bit. The lengths Tyler had gone to make sure he was comfortable touched him deeply. No one had cared so much about his well-being since his parents.

“Thank you, for all of this,” he said softly as they walked downstairs. “This makes me feel better.”

“I thought it might. Plus, I like seeing my mark on you,” he winked. Jeremy laughed as they entered the living room, grinning when he saw Caroline and Katherine dressed up and drinking out of martini glasses.

“Well, don’t you both look so handsome,” the brunette purred as she sat her glass down and kissed them both on each cheek. “Jeremy darling, blue is most definitely your color.”

He smiled bashfully, “You guys look amazing.”

“You think so?” she winked as she turned to Caroline. “Stand darling, so they may see.”

If he thought Katherine’s outfit, a tight black corset that pushed her breast up to sit like mountains, tight black leather pants and combat boots, was sensual, Caroline’s was downright erotic. She wore a tight, blue corset, laced and tied together with a thick red ribbon, a short, yellow tutu, white knee-high socks with red ribbons tied at the top and shiny black pumps. Her blonde hair was up in an elegant bun, a few curls lose and framing her face, and a big red bowed tied to the side of her head like a present. A thin necklace with a rhinestone-encrusted K gleamed between her cleavage.

“Wow,” Tyler chuckled as he spun her around once. “Where’d you get this?”

“I saw the costume online and could not resist. She is Snow White and I am the Evil Queen that has taken her prisoner,” the Bulgarian grinned wickedly. Jeremy chuckled with a shake of his head.

“That’s very clever. Maybe we’ll try something like that,” Tyler murmured, licking his lips at the thought of fucking Jeremy from behind while he wore a skirt. That would be a conversation for a later time, though. 

Elijah met them in the back yard in a golf cart that resembled a small mini Cadillac and drove them through the vast space. Jeremy gasped when they were beyond the gardens and a landing pad came into view. He hadn’t realized that Tyler’s property extended far beyond what he had seen so far, so far that he could afford to have his own air transport.

“Have you ever flown?” Tyler asked, not surprised when he shook his head. “It’s not bad. Only a 30 minute ride. It’s faster than driving since it’s not in the city.”

He gulped, “Do we go really high?”

“No.”

“Well I’ll be damned. And here I thought you forgot you owned a chopper!” An older gentleman greeted them when they stopped. He embraced Tyler and Katherine with warm hugs and kissed Caroline’s hand before turning to Jeremy with his cheerful grin.

“Hardly,” Tyler chuckled. “Logan, this is Jeremy. He’s been living with us for a couple weeks.”

“Good to meet you son,” he shook his hand vigorously. “You ever flown in a chopper before?”

“No sir.”

“So we gots a first-timer. My favorite,” he chuckled heartily as he clapped Jeremy on the shoulder, missing the way he flinched. “I’ll take good care of you son. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

He stepped on and crawled to the seats in the immediate back. He sat against the window and tried to calm himself, curling his fingers into his pants repeatedly.

“Relax,” Tyler murmured as he sat next to him. “You’re going to be fine.”

He mashed his lips together to keep from snapping. He didn’t know if it would be fine, he _had_ to tell him that. Jeremy smothered his irritation and looked out the window, jumping when Tyler put a hand on his hand to still it.

“Trust me,” he soothed as he laced their fingers together. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” he kissed the back of it. Jeremy’s heart stuttered at the smoldering look he gave him before turning to Katherine sitting beside him. He smacked his lips a little, wondering why his mouth was suddenly dry.

Logan boarded last and explained the safety procedures before strapping himself in and turning on the engine. Jeremy jumped when it roared to life and he grabbed Tyler’s hand in a death grip. Then suddenly, they were in the air and he couldn’t help looking out the window. Despite how far up they were, the city was beautiful when it was lit up.

“Nice view isn’t it?” Tyler murmured as he watched him. Jeremy nodded, unable to take his eyes off the view. And Tyler couldn’t take his eyes off of him either.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Logan called to them 30 minutes later when they were landing. “How long should I stay? I think I can find something to do around here.”

“Thanks, but you’re free to go. You know how late these can run,” Tyler unstrapped Jeremy’s safety belt before doing his own. “We’ll catch a ride home.”

The four jumped onto the landing pad that sat on a building surrounded by two skyscrapers on all sides. Jeremy looked around in confusion, wondering where exactly they were. Next to them were two more landing pads, one of the occupied by a rowdy group of people wearing colorful costumes. He could hear bumping music coming from underneath them and his stomach clenched in anticipation again.

“So, how shall we go in?” Katherine asked as they followed the group towards the elevators. “Anna will not appreciate us being so late.”

“Does it really matter? We’re the ones people want to see,” Tyler chuckled. “She’s just the host. We’re the entertainment.”

“There will come a day when she bans you from her dungeon for your cockiness.”

“Please,” he snorted. “If she wants to keep seeing Stefan and Damon, she won’t do a damn thing.”

“Oh, I often forget how much she wants them,” she giggled as they stepped on the lift. Jeremy swallowed thickly when he saw how crowded it was, but Tyler grabbed his hand and held it the entire ride down. The doors opened and they piled into a small hallway that lead outside to a courtyard. Jeremy was easily able to pinpoint which building they were supposed to go to by the long line of people in some of the raunchiest outfits he’d ever seen.

He followed behind Tyler dutifully beside Caroline, his head bowed like Tyler taught him. Walking along the velvet ropes shaping the line, they stopped at the front in front of a bouncer with a round stomach and a thick moustache.

“Lockwood and Pierce, parties of two,” Katherine adjusted her corset slightly, revealing more breast. The bouncer looked her up and down quickly before scanning his clipboard.

“Welcome,” he pulled the rope back from blocking the entrance and they strolled into a room that was dark, save for the glowing neon florescent lights flashing everywhere. Tyler grabbed Jeremy’s wrist and gently fastened a purple glow-stick around his wrist.

“This color means you’re a submissive and you’re just observing scenes. Red,” he held up his own wrist, “means you’re a dominant but not looking for any new subs or to participate in scenes. Green is for single subs willing to participate, yellow is for a single Dom, blue is for subs that want to play with only their Doms and pink is for Doms only wanting to play with their subs.”

“Wow,” Jeremy laughed, completely overwhelmed by all the colors. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“It’s pretty amazing,” he chuckled as they walked to one of the many seating areas. Tyler and Katherine sat on the couch, leaving Jeremy standing awkwardly until he saw Caroline kneel on the cushions on the floor by their Doms’ feet. He dropped to his knees on the surprisingly soft pillow and leaned against Tyler’s leg, purring when his fingers automatically threaded through his hair.

“Good evening Sir, Madame,” a young man wearing a thick, spiked collar and spandex briefs approached them, nodding to Tyler and Katherine respectively. “May I bring you anything to drink?”

They gave their orders and he left just as they were approached by an excited group clamoring for Tyler and Katherine’s attention. It often slipped Jeremy’s mind that they were well-known, not just to the general population but by mostly everyone in Atteca. He pressed as close to Tyler as he could when some of the women cooed over him. Tyler’s fingers never stopped massaging his scalp and it kept him calm until they left.

“Sorry about that. People get excited when they see celebrities,” Tyler murmured with a chuckle, thanking the waiter when he brought them their drinks. He handed a bottle of Sprite to Jeremy, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he sipped slowly. “Just taking it all in.”

“It’s about damn time you guys showed up,” someone said above them. Tyler grinned and set his drink down to embrace Damon and Stefan, nodding to the entourage they brought with them. 

“Anna is furious with you for not being here to demonstrate. You were supposed to start at ten,” Stefan smirked.

“I told her not to schedule the demonstration for that time but she didn’t want to listen, so it’s not my problem,” Tyler chuckled. “But what else is new? She’s always mad.”

“Because we won’t sleep with her,” Damon snorted as he pulled Katherine to her feet by her hand and looked her over. “You look amazing.”

“As do you,” she smirked lightly. “Black suits you.”

“I know,” he grinned as he turned to Jeremy.  “You clean up nice kid.”

“Thank you Sir,” he mumbled.

“And let me see you,” he smirked at Caroline as she stood and spun for him. He whistled lowly, “That’s fucking hot.”

“Is it not?” Katherine laughed as she kissed her cheek.

“Tyler Lockwood!” a loud voice shrieked. Everyone turned to stare at the woman in a bright red body suit and bright red hair that had joined their circle. Though she was small, she intimidated Jeremy and he sank back down in his spot when she came closer.

“Anna, it’s good to see you. How have you been?” Tyler chuckled calmly.

“Cut the bullshit you pompous asshole! You’re late! _Again_!” she screeched. “How fucking hard is it to arrive somewhere when they give you a time?”

“I didn’t realize it was so late. The time must have slipped me,” he grinned when she growled wordlessly. “But I’m sure you were able to find a replacement speaker for the demonstrations.”

“No, asshole! Everyone wants to see you because you’re you!” she snapped. Damon quietly slid behind her and put her hands on her tense shoulders.

“Anna, darling, you’re scaring the subs.”

“Get off! Don’t think I’m not pissed with _you_ either Salvatore!” she rounded on him. “You were supposed to get Mason to come tonight!”

“He had to go back to Paris for business,” he shrugged. “But Tyler’s here now, so what’s the big deal?”

“Respect is the big fucking deal Damon! The Lockwood men clearly don’t understand that their fucking time isn’t the only precious time in the fucking world!” she glared at Tyler heatedly. “I should have you both removed. You wouldn’t be so fucking smug then, would you?”

“Then your dungeon would become just another ordinary shit-hole like the other ones. The only reason people come is to see us,” he gestured to everyone around him with a smirk.

“You fucking little shit!” she snapped as she stomped her foot. “Get your fucking ass in that room _now_ Lockwood, before I throw your ass out of here!”

Chuckling, Tyler nudged Jeremy’s shoulder with his hand and he stood. Before they could walk too far, Anna blocked their path, her eyes wide on Jeremy.

“When did you get another sub?”

“I told you I was bringing him,” his eyebrow rose.

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Get back there and take Stefan with you. I need a fill-in for Mason.”

“He’d be delighted,” Damon grinned as he shoved his protesting brother towards them. He glared as Damon merrily waved them away.

“I think Caroline and I will do our scene,” Katherine put her hand on Tyler’s arm. “Come watch when you finish.”

“Of course,” he grinned before following Anna, making sure Jeremy was behind him. The younger followed him dutifully, knocked out of his thoughts when someone ran into his shoulder and knocked him into a group of men by the bar.

“Sorry,” he mumbled without looking at them.

The room Anna showed them to wasn’t overly large, but big enough to fit a few rows of chairs, cushions seated by each one, and for standing room at the back. Jeremy briefly panicked at having to stand beside Tyler the entire time, but the billionaire found him a corner by the stage and gave him a cushion to kneel on.

“Hopefully this won’t take long,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. “You okay?”

“Fine,” he smiled. The way Tyler looked after him, made sure he was comfortable constantly, made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Throughout demonstrations, he caught Tyler’s eye multiple times and it made him flush. He was unsure if it was unintentional, or if the billionaire was trying to seduce him, but the way he described the toys while giving him dirty glances told him he was. Not that he needed to; he was already thinking of when he would use these on him and it made him hot.

At the end, he stood beside his Dom as he shook hands with everyone that left. The last person, a large rounded man with a booming voice, shook his hand vigorously, “Tyler! It’s been a while!”

“Maurice,” Tyler grinned as he shook his hand. “Where’s Kate?”

“We ended our agreement a couple weeks ago. Her fiancé didn’t approve of her kinky side,” he shrugged. He looked Jeremy up and down with a grin, “This your newest?”

“Yep. Jeremy, this is Maurice,” he introduced. At Tyler’s nod, he shook the other’s outstretched hand.

“Very nice. Let me buy you two a drink. You did an excellent job tonight.”

“Thank you,” Tyler followed him out of the room, Jeremy following closely behind. The crowd in the general area had thickened; twice as many people seemed to be there than before. He did his best to keep up as they weaved in and out of the crowd, but stumbled when someone rammed into his side and moved him a few inches back.

“Shit, I’m sorry! Didn’t see you there!” the man grabbed onto his arms as he steadied them both. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he tried to push past the man and keep following his Dom but he held onto his wrist when he tried to walk away.

“You’re Lockwood’s submissive, right? He’s a legend at these things. You’re lucky,” he grinned. Jeremy smiled back hesitantly.

“Thank you. I should probably find him,” he tried to leave and was stopped once again.

“Come with me.”

Something about this felt off to Jeremy. The grip the man on his wrist was too tight as he dragged him in a different direction not heading towards the bar. When the crowd finally thinned, he was facing the back rooms of the club and his stomach clenched with fear.

“I don’t think—” he started, but the man laughed.

“Relax, kid,” his voice didn’t match the laugh, and he grew more alarmed when someone came behind him.

“S-Sorry,” he stuttered when his back hit the man’s chest.

“It’s fine. You’re Tyler Lockwood’s sub?” he asked, his beady eyes gleaming in the light of glow sticks on his arms.

“Yes.”

“He requested that I take you to one of these rooms. He has a scene set up that he wants you to prepare for.”

“Okay,” he frowned. Tyler had told him that they weren’t going to do anything, but maybe he had meant in front of people? Regardless, the two led him to the last room in the corner of the hallway. The one still holding his wrist opened the door and thrust him inside before slamming the door shut. Jeremy jumped, not liking the complete darkness he found himself in, and his heart hammered in his chest. Something about this wasn’t right; Tyler knew he was afraid of being alone in the dark. Their scenes had always been with lighting, so why was this one different?

“Tyler? Are you in here?” his voice shook.

“Well, Lockwood certainly found him a good one,” a raspy voice answered instead. “He is absolutely delectable.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Wh-who’s there?” Jeremy’s voice shook and he pretended it didn’t. “Where’s Tyler?”

He was pushed forward until his knees connected with a soft bed. A dim overhead light revealed a thin, slightly wrinkled man with patches of grey hair and a prominent nose. His snake-like lips were stretched into a smirk that sent chills up Jeremy’s spine.

“Your picture truly doesn’t do you justice, Jeremy. You are…exquisite,” he purred as he came further into the light. Pure terror ran through the orphan’s veins. “I can understand why Lockwood is protective of you.”

He stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“He’s pretty like a girl,” the second man put a meaty hand around his neck and he jumped, scrambling towards the head of the bed to get away from him.

“Where is Tyler?” he spat through his fear.

“Very vocal too,” the thin man murmured. “We are going to have so much fun Jeremy, I can hardly wait to get started.”

His eyes widened in fear, “Wh-What?”

“Oh, forgive my manners! My name is Fitz, and this is Louis. We are associates of Tyler’s,” he chuckled as if he’d just told a joke. “He offered to share you with us for the night. A rather generous Dominant, don’t you agree?”

“B-But my contract—it says he won’t share me!” Jeremy shook his head frantically, his fear keeping his voice stuck in his throat. Images of what these men could possibly do to him flew threw his mind, each one making him sicker than the last, and he knew he needed to get out of there _now_.

“A little something to remember about Dominants Jeremy,” Fitz leaned in close, his hot breath hitting his face. “They’re allowed to change their minds at _any_ time. If your master wishes for you to play with us, then that’s what you have to do so you don’t disappoint him.”

“Red,” Jeremy blurted as he pushed him away. “I want to talk to Tyler.”

“He’s a little busy at the moment. He wished for us to start without him.”

“I’m not doing anything until he comes,” Jeremy repeated firmly. The two looked at each other before they chuckled darkly and sharp spikes of fear rolled down his spine.

“I have always had this…fantasy, of sorts. I hope you don’t find me strange,” Fitz chuckled, his dark eyes glinting in the light. “It can seem a little violent, but subs such as yourself happen to quite enjoy it. Tell me, have you ever been strangled during a session?”

Jeremy gaped at him in horror, his throat closing up at his words.

“The struggle between needing more air or more pleasure…it is a beautiful thing to watch,” he continued with a smirk. “I think you would enjoy such a scene Jeremy. I know many before you who have.”

“No!” Jeremy whimpered as he scrambled to get off the bed. Louis’ thick arms circled him and he fought violently. “You can’t do this! Let go of me!”

“I can do whatever I please, dear boy. This is _my_ scene now, and you are at my mercy,” Fitz’ smirk turned predatory. Jeremy screamed the safe word as he fought harder than ever, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“Tyler! Tyler, help me!”

“Oh, I’d hoped he would be more compliant,” Fitz sighed with mock disappointment. “Hold him steady Louis.”

“No! No! _Red_!” Jeremy felt nauseous when he picked up a round ball with two, thick black straps hanging from it. He tried to kick Fitz but the other man slapped his leg away and grabbed his face tightly with one boney hand. He tried to turn his head away and Fitz punched him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and forcing his mouth open enough to shove the gag in and secure it, with practiced ease, behind his head. Jeremy tried to bite him and he backhanded him for his efforts, making him howl in pain.

“Insolent brat,” he muttered. “Bring him to the chair and tie him down. Remove his shirt.”

Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs as his struggle resumed, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed the safe word and Tyler’s name through the gag. Louis lifted him easily despite how hard he fought and forced him into the chair. The buttons of his shirt were suddenly being unbuttoned one by one and he screamed desperately, nearly hysterical as they forced the clothing away from his chest. Hands felt the collar around his neck before removing the necklace Tyler gave him.

“Tyler _please_!” he wailed desperately.

“Tyler can’t hear you,” Fitz whispered darkly as he licked the outer shell of his ear. Jeremy shuddered and let out another sob when his shirt was removed completely and his hands were forced behind his back. The feel of metal handcuffs around his wrists and the click as they locked into place echoed in his ears.

“Lockwood has fine tastes,” Fitz observed the necklace before tossing it on the bed. He looked at Jeremy’s wrist and ripped off the purple bracelet. He took it by the middle and snapped the glow-stick in half, letting the florescent purple substance trickle to the floor. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, another sob ripped from him.

“Now that that is done, we can have fun,” Fitz grinned at him as he pulled out a large knife. Jeremy’s sobbing increased when he saw it, his throat closing and chest constricting as he started hyperventilating. Next to him, Louis sucked in a breath.

“The boss said no marks!”

“He’s already marked. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Fitz chuckled. “If he doesn’t want another one, he’ll stay still and he won’t make a sound.”

Jeremy shook so badly the chair had moved inches from where it was first placed. As he watched Fitz approached him with that voracious smirk he could do nothing but beg for his life. He placed the tip of the knife to the base of his throat and he sobbed Tyler’s name through the gag.

“Like I said,” the knife slid down his chest, the sharp edge remaining a push away from being imbedded into his skin. “It won’t hurt if you don’t move.”

“No, no please, please!” he cried as the knife was pushed into his pectoral near his nipple. The skin broke and a bead of blood slowly slid down his pale skin. A sudden pounding on the door made everyone pause.

“This is Dungeon security! Get out of the room, now!”

“Christ!” Louis swore. “How’d they find out?”

“Lockwood,” Fitz sighed heavily as he put the knife back in his pocket. “Pity really. It was about to get interesting.”

The door was thrown open and the room was suddenly flooded with light.

“Jeremy!” Tyler cried as he ran to him, shoving Louis out of the way. Tears of relief fell down the orphan’s face when he saw Katherine, Caroline and the others run in too, Anna, three security guards and a man in a navy suit bringing up the rear.

“Get these fucking pieces of shit out of my fucking club _now_!” Anna shrieked furiously. Two of the officers pulled Louis from the room, the other grabbing Fitz.

“Sir, weapons are not allowed in this Dungeon,” he pulled the knife out of Fitz’ pocket.

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Anna roared, resembling a wildfire in all her red glory. “Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my fucking club and breaking my fucking rules you fucking asshole? Weapons have _never_ been allowed here!”

“We were only having a little harmless fun. All this pomp and circumstance really isn’t necessary,” Fitz chuckled. Tyler’s eyes widened when he saw the dab of blood on Jeremy’s chest and the knife in the officer’s hand. Rage overtook him and he leapt for him, only stopping when Stefan grabbed him and held him back.

“Fucking asshole! He has a collar and the purple bracelet! He wasn’t supposed to be participating!” he snarled furiously. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“He was very willing participant in a perfectly good scene that you ruined,” he shot back.

“Does he fucking look _willing_ to you?” Tyler roared. “He’s terrified for Christ’s sake!”

“Get them out of my fucking sight now! Don’t _ever_ come back here! You’re off the lists for good!” Anna screeched after them as they were dragged from the room. Tyler made to go after them but Damon blocked his path.

“Ty, Jeremy,” he reminded. The billionaire snapped out of his anger and dropped back down in front of his terrified sub. Katherine untied the gag and Caroline pulled it from his mouth, freeing his gasping sobs.

“You’re okay Jer. Just breathe,” Tyler soothed as he held his face, fingers alternating between wiping his tears and stroking his hair. “I promise you’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Do all the keys work for this?” Stefan asked the man in the suit.

“They should. Let me go find some,” he ran out the room, leaving the others to keep him calm. The orphan let out a wordless scream as he pulled his bound arms violently. He couldn’t believe he was safe when he was still held captive.

“Jer, it’s okay. I’m right here,” Tyler pressed their foreheads together, immediately feeling suffocated with heat. “I’m here. You’re safe, I promise.”

The man returned with a pair of keys and tossed them to Stefan. Damon gently pushed the women aside and grasped Jeremy’s shoulder’s as he pulled him back to sit straight in the chair, adding more pressure when the orphan never faltered in his struggle to free himself. Stefan knelt low and grabbed the metal chain linking the cuffs together before working the key into the side of the cuff. He unlocked it quickly and Jeremy launched himself forward into Tyler’s arms. The billionaire caught him as he landed on his behind, doing his best to calm the trembling boy.

“I got you. You’re safe,” he pressed a tender kiss to his hair. “Just breathe.”

“He—he said that you were sh-sharing me and he was g-going to strangle me while h-he fucked me—!”

“He’s gone. He can’t hurt you anymore,” Tyler said softly. “You’re safe.”

“H-He gagged me s-so you couldn’t hear me a-and I thought you wouldn’t find me—”

Tyler silenced him with a kiss, his heart breaking as Jeremy cried into it and he pulled him as close as he could. His own heart rate was only just beginning to slow down; when he realized Jeremy was no longer behind him, he had immediately panicked when he couldn’t see him anywhere nearby.

 “Alright, let’s move out. This isn’t a TV show,” Anna snapped to the others watching them somberly. They filed out one by one until only she, Tyler and Jeremy were left.

“I’ll put a guard outside the door. If you need anything, let me know,” she told him.

“Thanks Anna,” he murmured before she shut the door. He turned his face back into Jeremy’s hot neck and breathed deeply, reminding himself that he was _safe_ and he was _here_ and he was _fine_.

“I got you,” he murmured in his ear as he rocked him from side to side. “Just keep breathing for me. It’s going to be okay.”

Jeremy whimpered as he scooted closer, as if seeking more warmth from him and Tyler wrapped his arms around him even tighter. He lifted his head and pressed their foreheads together. Slowly, their lips met in a tender kiss that was full of relief and lingering fear.

“You okay?” Tyler asked after another 20 minutes of silence and deep breaths. Jeremy nodded, his red eyes dull, his face showing the fatigue he felt. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

He helped Jeremy dress, touching him constantly to reassure him of his presence. Afterwards he wrapped his arms around him, simply holding him.

“I’m so, so sorry this happened,” he murmured into the soft skin of his neck. “I should’ve been more aware of our surroundings. I thought you would be safe.”

“It’s okay,” he whispered as he buried his face into his shoulder. Despite the circumstance and where they were, it was nice just to hold him and be held. When they finally left the room, Stefan was waiting for them.

“Anna wants to know if you want to press charges. She’s going to because they brought a weapon.”

“I think, right now, we just want to go home,” Tyler looked to Jeremy for confirmation. The orphan nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Of course. Take my limo.”

“How will you get home?”

 “I’ll have Damon take me,” he squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder. “You’ll be alright Jer.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he mumbled.

They went out the back way and the limo pulled around for them. Once they were inside and Tyler had given the drive his address, Jeremy immediately curled into his side and nuzzled his neck again. The Lockwood billionaire kissed his forehead and wrapped an arm around him before lacing their fingers together.

 

 

 

“We did have him but he started screaming—”

“What do you mean you _did_?”

“We ran into some...complications—”

“As in you did something you weren’t supposed to do!” Mikael snarled on the other line. “I should’ve known not to trust you to bring him in! You get too greedy!”

 “The building was heavily secured! He was drawing too much attention to us! He would have alerted them before we made it down the street!”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass if every cop in Nivea was there! You said you would have this done!”

“My apologies. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t, because you’re not going near him! You can only think with your lower head and it’s going to fuck us all over someday!”

“Sir—!”

Mikael hung up before he could say anymore. Fitz sighed in frustration as he dropped the phone onto the leather seat of the limo.

“Well, he certainly wasn’t happy.”

“You think?” he sneered at his companion. “If he hadn’t screamed, we would’ve had him!”

“If you hadn’t tried to touch what isn’t yours, none of this would’ve happened,” Elijah gave him a pointed look. “You weren’t supposed to play with him.”

“I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to know what he was like before handing him over. He just looked so…fragile, just begging to be broken in,” he licked his lips. “Such an exquisite creature.”

“Breaking him in isn’t your job. He’s the one promised to the Russian ambassador.”

“I see why. He’s stunning.”

“And a virgin.”

Fitz sat up straighter, “You’re certain?”

“It’s practically all those fools talk about. I’m sure that will change after tonight, knowing the kind of man Lockwood is. He’ll want to stake his claim on what you tried to take from him or something equally idiotic,” Elijah shot him a glare and he flushed slightly.

“He is quite possessive over him. He was so ready to tear me apart with his bare hands in that room,” he chuckled as he remembered the enraged billionaire’s face.

“And that is what will make this so much harder. He won’t let him out of his sight.”

“He can’t be around him all the time.”

“He’ll certainly try now,” Elijah poured them each a flute of Champagne and they raised their glasses in a silent toast.

“So, what is the back-up plan?” Fitz asked after a moment of silence. “Surely this won’t be the last attempt to obtain the boy?”

“The plan now is that I wait for another opportunity to strike. If I’m lucky, it’ll come soon.”

“Indeed. I’ll be ready when it does.”

“ _You_ have done more than enough,” he snapped. “He isn’t the only one I need to obtain from that house. I don’t need any more incidents like tonight to happen.”

“Who else?”

“Katherine’s girl, Caroline Forbes.”

“And who is she promised to?”

 “The head of the Italian mafia. He wants a young blonde wife he can beat into submission.”

“And they live in the same house. How interesting,” Fitz mused. “Are there any others I should know about?”

“None worth mentioning.”

“Tell Mikael I’ll make it up to him.”

“Tell him yourself. I’m not your lapdog.”

Fitz chuckled, “Perhaps I’ll place my own bid on Jeremy Gilbert and save Mikael the trouble of shipping him overseas. $2,000,000 isn’t terrible.”

“The ambassador is adamant on this one. He was practically salivating when he saw his picture. He’ll outbid you before you get your money together.”

 “Shame, he was pretty,” Fitz clicked his tongue against his teeth in disapproval. “Do you have any others like him in storage?”

“A couple boys from District 5 were brought in this week. They look decent enough when they’re clean. And they’re in your favorite age group; early teens to early twenties.”

“Indeed. They’re feisty at that age,” he chuckled deeply. “But the ones that scream and fight…those are my favorite. Young Jeremy did that quite well without any prompting.”

Elijah shuddered in disgust at his words. This particular line of business was…not his favorite, specifically because he had to deal with people like Fitz and all their unholy perversions that gave even him nightmares. But he produces results, most of the time, and he had good work ethic. Still, his obsession with teenage boys deeply disturbed him, and he suspected he wasn’t the only one of his father’s colleagues that had this…affliction.

“We’re here,” the limo driver called out as they pulled into Fitz’ roundabout driveway. The slim man set his empty glass down, bid Elijah goodnight and slithered out the car. The butler let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding when the door closed.

* * *

 

_This is Sexy Becks! Obviously I’m not available, because I didn’t answer, so leave a message and maybe I’ll get back to you. Ciao!_

“Christ Becks, where _are_ you?” Henrik whispered into his phone frantically. “Dad is looking for you and he’s pissed, so get back here soon.”

He tossed his phone onto his bed and resumed his pacing from earlier. Three loud raps on his bedroom door made him freeze and he swallowed heavily when he heard his father’s irate voice, “Henrik! Where the bloody hell is your sister?”

“I—I don’t _know_!” he screamed back as the door-handle jiggled ferociously.

“Open this door boy, now!”

Sighing, and doing his best to quell his nerves, the youngest Mikaelson unlocked the door and stepped back to allow his father inside. Mikael marched to his bed and grabbed his cellphone.

“I tried to call her but she didn’t answer,” he shrugged when he faced him.

“Don’t lie for her Henrik. If she’s somewhere she shouldn’t be, you’ll _both_ be punished,” he glowered at his youngest son. “Where is she?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” he stressed. “If I did, I would tell you Dad. Seriously.”

“I highly doubt that. I know how much you and your sister like to cover for each other when you think I won’t realize,” he snapped. It was never lost on him that his children were far closer than they were to him, that they would sooner take punishments for lying than sell out their siblings. It often amused him that they believed he didn’t know what they were up to, but now it only worsened his irritation.

They both heard the front door open and they ran into the hallway. Rebekah looked startled when they flew down the stairs, Mikael leading the way with blazing eyes and his mouth drawn into a firm line.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I went shopping with friends,” she said calmly.

“Is that right,” his eyebrow rose. “I called your friends and none of them said they received any invitation for a shopping trip this afternoon. So try again, sweetheart.”

“These weren’t my usual girlfriends. I met them the other night at the fundraiser Tyler and I attended,” she lied. Mikael eyed her suspiciously.

“Give me their names so I can follow up on your story.”

She stared at him in disbelief, “You think I would lie?”

“I don’t think you went where you say you went Rebekah. I think you weren’t with the people you say you were with either.”

It didn’t take much for her to understand what his tone implied.

“You think I was out with a man!” she snapped defensively.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve lied about who you’ve been with.”

“Because you are so overbearing! I have male friends, and there should be nothing wrong with that! They know the boundaries with me father! They won’t cross them!”

“It doesn’t matter if they do or don’t Rebekah! You are always in the public eye, photographed with these men and it leads to rumors, which leads to people forming opinions about you and this family!”

“And what rumors have started this time? That I’m cheating on my fiancé that already cheats on me?” she exasperated. “There will always be rumors Daddy! That shouldn’t prevent me from seeing whomever I please!”

“Lockwood will use any excuse to get out of this marriage, including your so-called friendships with these other men!”

“Of course this is about Tyler! It’s _always_ about him!” she laughed deprecatingly. “Perhaps you should marry him instead, since you care more than I ever will about what he thinks!”

“Watch your tone!” Mikael snapped ferociously. “You will treat me with respect in this house and you will _not_ see those men again Rebekah! If you do _anything_ to screw up this engagement, I’ll take away your trust fund quicker than you can say Fendi!”

She scoffed, “So it’s fine for Tyler to be seen in the company of multiple women wherever he goes but not me?”

 “You and Lockwood aren’t the same! His reputation will always remain positive but you, they’ll drag your name through dirt if it means they keep their precious billionaire!” he exasperated. “You are a lady with a reputation and an image to uphold and you _will_ uphold it!”

“If I must uphold my image than he should be held accountable for it too!” she screamed angrily. “A marriage isn’t one-sided and this isn’t the 1900s anymore! Women are equal to men now father! If he can do what he does and his sister can do what she does then I—!”

“You are not them Rebekah! You have class! You come from a reputable family and I will _not_ have that name tarnished because you think you’re equal to Tyler Lockwood!” he snarled dangerously. “You will cease all contact with your male friends and from now on, you will have an escort to these soirees that you attend.”

“What?” she gaped. “How is that fair?”

“Do not question me Rebekah, this is final! I won’t have this family tarnished because you want to act as a tramp!”

Angry tears welled in her eyes as she walked past him, “No wonder Kol and Klaus and Elijah left this house! You are unbearable to be around anymore!”

Mikael snatched her arm quickly, surprising her with the speed and the force of his grip. She stumbled slightly as he yanked her forward, his furious face inches from her own scared one.

“You _ungrateful_ wench! Don’t ever speak to me that way again!” he yelled. “And the next time you decide to lie about where you’re going, make sure you have an alibi that sticks!”

He shoved her towards the stairs and she stumbled into her stunned brother. Furiously, he spun on his heels to his study and slammed the door, leaving his shocked children in the foyer staring after him. Wordlessly, Henrik pulled his sister up the stairs to her room, shutting the door just in time for her gut-wrenching sobs to break free.

“Oh Becks,” he sighed as he hugged her. “He’ll get over it.”

“That’s the thing Henrik! He’s _always_ this way!” she wailed. “He treats me like—like he treated Klaus before he disappeared! Everything is all of a sudden my fault, but never Tyler’s or his! He’s just…he’s become so cold and heartless, towards his own children!”

“He’s just going through a lot of stress. You know how he gets,” Henrik soothed. Rebekah shook her head, desperately wishing she could tell Henrik everything she learned today about Klaus, so he could understand why their father’s attitude was starting to frighten her.

“There must be more to it. He’s just become…unbearable,” she whispered. “It’s more than work Henrik.”

“What else could it be?”

She pressed her lips together, keeping the information she learned from Kol to herself. They had met two more times since the first day she came to him and he had told her everything he knew about Klaus, Elijah and their father. She refused to drag Henrik into danger; if their father was truly as ruthless as her brother believed then it was better he know as little as possible.

“Just give him time Becks. He’ll come around. You’ll see,” he kissed her cheek before leaving. Rebekah sighed as she undressed and changed into her pajamas. Leaving everything on the floor, she climbed into her bed and grabbed her favorite pillow to hold in her arms. Sleep wouldn’t come easily tonight, but she couldn’t help but feel accomplished in getting more of the answers she long sought. She needed to know the truth about her brother, about her family, about her father and the kind of man he really was. The kind of man she knew that he could be because she had seen that side of him more and more lately. Now that she started on this path, she would follow it wherever it took her, even if the results destroyed her family.

* * *

 

When they arrived home, Tyler scooped an unconscious Jeremy into his arms like he did the first night he brought him home, and carried him to his bedroom. He locked his door and slowly stripped him down to his boxers. Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open as he pulled off his own clothes.

“Hey,” he gave him a half-smile as he crawled in beside him. “Feel okay?”

He nodded. Tyler pulled the orphan into his arms and he went willingly. Jeremy sighed in content as he rested his head on Tyler’s shoulder, his hand slowly stroking his stomach as the billionaire tangled their legs together.

“I’m sorry about tonight,” Tyler murmured in the silence of the dark. “I should’ve payed more attention to who was around us.”

“You didn’t know Ty. It’s okay,” Jeremy whispered, his fingers dancing to his chest. “I’m sorry for not staying closer to you.”

“Don’t apologize. This is in no way your fault,” Tyler lifted his head to catch his lips tenderly. “That should’ve never happened to you. It’s supposed to be safe for subs and Doms.”

“But you found me before they could hurt me,” Jeremy’s eyes shined with something unreadable. “Thank you for saving me.”

The billionaire sat up, bringing a hand to cup Jeremy’s neck, rubbing his thumb tenderly under his ear.

“I’ll _always_ be there to save you,” he murmured as he leaned in. Their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly grew in passion. He pushed Jeremy onto his back gently and the orphan’s legs wrapped around him as their tongues met. Their fingers laced together and he pinned them above his head into the pillows as he ground their hips together. Jeremy moaned at the friction created by their movements and the pieces of clothing that separated them.

His nails raked down Tyler’s back slowly, making the billionaire shiver, his hands traveling to the tops of his briefs. They hesitated briefly before sliding in, cupping that firm, round ass and pushing forward. Tyler groaned deeply and rolled his hips further down, needing the friction and wanting, so desperately, to take this further. When he felt his brief’s slowly sliding down his hips, he pulled back breathlessly.

“This doesn’t have to go any further,” he panted. “You don’t owe me anything Jer.”

“I know,” he whispered back, his eyes still blazing with that unreadable expression. “I want to.”

 _Sweet Jesus_ , Tyler moaned as he buried his face in his neck. Jeremy pushed his briefs as far down as he could and he shimmied out of them before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Jeremy panted into his open mouth, moaning when he moved to his neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. The orphan’s hands stroked his back and his ribs before moving to grasp his cock and stroking deftly. Tyler moaned and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth as he lost himself in the moment.

Jeremy pushed him back slightly and he looked at him, confused, before watching the orphan sliding his own boxers away. His mouth went dry when Jeremy pulled him back down and reconnected their lips. The passion turned nearly scalding as they kissed and touched and licked every bit of skin they came into contact with.

“Jer, Jer wait,” he panted as he pulled back slightly. “Are you sure?”

He nodded quickly, his eyes wide with desire and such trust that it made his heart ache.

“I want you,” he panted, trailing his hand up his chest slowly. Tyler’s cock twitched at the words. He thought this moment wouldn’t come for a long time and now…God, he couldn’t wait to be inside him.

“It’ll hurt, but I’ll go slow,” he murmured against his lips, reaching down to stroke him. Jeremy moaned and nodded.

“I trust you.”

Tyler kissed him hard as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed lubricant from the drawer. He cursed when he couldn’t find condoms and sucked in a breath; they would be fine without them. It would probably make things better for Jeremy anyway.

Breathing heavily, he kissed down Jeremy’s neck to his collar bone and sucked hard as he spread his legs a little more and stroked his cock. Sitting on his knees, he slicked two fingers and took his cock into his mouth as he felt around for his entrance, gripping one-half of his ass and squeezing before sliding it in slowly. Jeremy’s back arched immediately, accommodating to the stretch and groaned deep in his throat. The billionaire watched him through heavy lidded eyes, twisting his fingers as his tongue twisted around his cock and Jeremy bucked his hips up with a whine.

He quickly added the second finger as he tongued the tip, dipping in the slit and swirling before dragging it back down his shaft; Jeremy choked out a cry of pure pleasure when his fingers pressed into that one spot and twisted hard. Tyler brought his other hand to fondle his sac as he continued working him. Jeremy’s fingers found their way into his hair, alternating between gripping and tapping against his scalp. His tongue massaged along the underside of the tip and brought the orphan to the edge quicker.

“T-Ty—Ty, I’m ready,” he panted as he squeezed his hair gently, his voice drenched with need. “I’m ready.”

Tyler nodded quickly and poured more lube into his hand to slick himself. He pulled Jeremy closer to him by his hips, bent to give him a reassuring kiss, and fitted one pale leg around his waist as he lined up with his hole. Jeremy watched nervously and Tyler placed one hand on his cheek, his thumb stroking gently.

“Are you sure?” he asked again. Jeremy nodded, turning his head to kiss his palm.

“Just trust me,” he breathed against his lips as he thrust forward, pushing the tip of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. He paused immediately when he heard Jeremy groan in pain and pressed hot, gently kisses all over his face to lessen the pain.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered repeatedly into his skin. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, keep going,” the orphan breathed raggedly. Tyler kissed his jaw, keeping his lips against his skin as he slowly pushed in, the ring of muscle giving way to adjust to his girth. Jeremy hummed lowly as he breathed slowly through his nose, his fingernails digging into Tyler shoulders and making him shudder with pleasure. He couldn’t help hoping they left marks; he’d enjoy looking at them.

When he bottomed out he rested against him, doing his best not to move as he settled against Jeremy’s thighs. The younger rolled his hips slightly and moaned in pain again, sweat dripping from his forehead and matting his hair down his face and onto the pillow. Carefully, the billionaire dipped his head to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled back slightly, their lips just inches apart as they breathed together. Jeremy’s eyes fluttered opened and locked on Tyler’s, his heart stuttering in his chest as he gazed at the man he’d come to trust so much so quickly. But it was more than trust that influenced this decision; he hadn’t wanted to admit just how hard he’d fallen for the Lockwood billionaire. It was only a matter of time before he gave him everything.

“I…” the words died on his lips as Tyler kissed him again. He squeezed his arms and rolled his hips, the burning sensation lessening only slightly but not enough to not cause discomfort. He hadn’t anticipated Tyler being this _huge_.

“I got you,” he reassured to those doe-brown eyes. “Just breathe.”

Jeremy nodded with a winded smile. One of his hands moved from squeezing Tyler’s bicep to his hair, threading gently. Tyler leaned into him, letting out a low purr and his smile widened. The billionaire loved cuddling, no matter how much he denied he did. And it was one of the things Jeremy loved about him.

 _Damnit_ , he sighed to himself. He wasn’t supposed to use that word.  

He lifted his hips to distract himself and Tyler groaned at the sudden movement. The burning was less now, making it easier for him to thrust back against his Dom.

“You okay?” Tyler panted as he gave slight thrusts of his hips. Jeremy nodded as he cupped his face and brought him down to press their lips together. Finally, the billionaire pulled out until only the tip was left in and thrust back in just as slowly. Jeremy hissed at the burning sensation returned briefly but was replaced by a sharp jolt of pleasure when he brushed against that spot inside him that made his cock throb. Tyler pushed against it again, more directly when he shifted his hips and thrust at a new angle, and he keened loudly. The billionaire smirked and thrust in harder, deeper, needing to pull more sounds from the young man beneath him. Jeremy threw his head back with loud groans as his thrusts sped up, driving into his spot head on and sending stars shooting behind his eyelids.

“You feel…amazing,” Tyler breathed in his ear. He could barely think outside of the pleasure, his mind nearly numb from it. The way Jeremy was sucking him in, the hot, tight, silky feel of him…it was nearly indescribable. He gripped his leg and brought it tighter around his waist as he surged forward over and over, making Jeremy cry out with every thrust, faster and faster until he felt the familiar heat curling in his stomach on the brink of climax.

“Ty,” Jeremy moaned throatily, his nails digging hard enough into his shoulders to leave half-moon indents. “I—I’m—!”

“I know babe,” he huffed as he picked up speed again. Jeremy’s heart lurched at the term of endearment and danced closer to the edge of orgasm. He could feel it pulling from everywhere in his body towards the very core of him, intense and burning like the man above him.

“Fuck Jer, you feel so—fuck,” Tyler grunted as he buried his face into the younger’s neck and pounded into him as he grabbed his cock bouncing between them and rubbed his thumb along the tip. Jeremy choked out a hoarse cry as Tyler pressed against his spot and he came all over his hand, pulsing as he worked him through his orgasm. Jeremy tensed and squeezed around him and he let out a loud, satisfied groan against his neck as he spilled deep inside him. He collapsed against Jeremy’s chest, both heaving as they gasped for breath. Tyler rolled over onto his back after another moment, Jeremy groaning when he slipped out of him.

“Wow,” Tyler breathed with a winded laugh.

“Yeah,” Jeremy gazed at him with shining eyes. He scooted closer and wrapped one arm around him carefully. Tyler turned to kiss his forehead and pulled him in further to his side.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you for taking it slow,” Jeremy breathed against his jaw.

“Of course,” he whispered as he pulled back. “Did I hurt you?”

Jeremy shook his head and they shared another kiss. Tyler couldn’t explain it, but he felt as if he were floating on air; his head buzzed pleasantly with afterglow, his body pleasantly heavy as he turned onto his side to wrap Jeremy in his arms. He had never felt such peace, such _joy_ after sex. Never had he felt the need to hold someone the way he clung to Jeremy now. He thought he could lie there for hours with him and not grow bored, and it was as concerning as it was thrilling.

 “You’re so good to me,” he whispered in one breath. Something tugged at the billionaire’s heart and he pressed gentle pecks to his lips.

“Because you’re good for me,” he murmured with a lazy smile. Jeremy’s smile grew larger; Tyler didn’t think it was possible.

“I try really hard to be good for you.”

“I know. You’re always good Jer,” he kissed his forehead. He was riding high and Jeremy was dropping. He could tell by the way his eyes were dilating and his wide, dopey smile. But it was so odd to be feeling like this and they didn’t do a scene. What was going on?

Tyler shook his head and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s again to silence the questions. It didn’t matter what was happening, not now when the younger man was in his arms. It almost felt like Jeremy was trying to pull him into his body, and Tyler was unashamed to say he would go willingly because he never wanted to let him out of his sight. He would keep him safe always, right here in his arms. His eyes never left Jeremy’s face, lips never straying far from the other’s until he fell asleep, breathing deeply in Tyler’s arms as he slept peacefully unaware of the billionaire’s inner conflict.

“What’re you doing to me?” Tyler whispered as he raked his fingers through his brown hair. He was thankful Jeremy couldn’t hear him to answer.

* * *

 

“Well, tonight was interesting,” Damon sighed as he, Katherine and Stefan arrived at his home in their stretch limo.

“Poor Jeremy,” she set down her glass of Champagne. “Why would those men do that to him if they saw he was spoken for?”

“I don’t know, but it seemed very well planned out.”

“Too planned out,” Stefan muttered. “I don’t think this was an accident.”

“Neither do I. But why Jeremy? No one knows who the kid is,” Damon’s brow furrowed, “unless they were looking for a way to hurt Tyler.”

“But who were those men?” Katherine asked as they stepped out the car and walked to Damon’s study towards the back of the house. “I did not recognize them.”

“I recognized one of them. He works for Mikael,” Stefan sighed as he pulled out his brother’s bottle of Bourbon. Normally, he wasn’t a drinker, but he would make an exception for tonight.

Katherine gasped, “You think he had something to do with this?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He wants to make Tyler’s life a living hell.”

“But how would he know about Jeremy? He’s never seen him before. And how would he know that they would be at a play party, of all places?”

“Something does not seem right. We must investigate them,” Katherine sighed as she looked between the two brothers. “Should we involve Tyler?”

“No,” they said simultaneously, making her smile.

“The last thing we need is for Tyler to do something stupid,” Damon snorted into his glass. “We’ll handle it.”

“Of course. I do not think he would leave Jeremy’s side long enough to be of much help anyway,” she smiled. “We will not tell him, unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“Agreed,” the brother’s nodded. Silently, the three raised their glasses in a toast and unspoken promise to keep the billionaire out of their search.


	13. Chapter 13

Rebekah listened intently at her father’s bedroom door for any indication that he was still awake. When she was certain he wasn’t, she quietly crept down stairs to his study. Turning the handle, she wasn’t at all surprised to find it locked. It had always been like this; Mikael forbade any of them from entering his private room unless he was there too.

She took the paperclip out of her pocket and unraveled it carefully before sticking it in the lock and twisting until she heard a click. Grinning, she slipped it back into her pocket and pushed the door open silently, half expecting an alarm to sound off. Thank goodness Klaus had taught her how to pick a lock before he disappeared.

Rebekah silently moved to his desk and turned on the small lamp that sat on the corner. She tapped the screen of the computer, jumping when it suddenly came to life. As she sat down, a manila envelope on the desk caught her eye and she flipped it open. Her brow furrowed when she saw a stack of pictures. The first was of a boy and girl that appeared no older than she, as was the next, and the next, and the next. Rebekah frowned when she had gone through 30 pictures and found they were all of the same two people in different spots of a house, none of them ever looking directly at the camera…almost as if they didn’t know it was there.

Eventually the pictures turned into single-person photos, staring the boy and girl. Rebekah’s heart sank as she saw picture after picture of this young man who she was certain had no idea her father had done this and it sent shivers down her spine. The last few pictures were of the young woman, tanning naked outside by a swimming pool, and she shut the envelope. It was nauseating to think that her father took these without permission and she tried not to think about why he could need them.

On the back of the folder, she found a post-it note with names she couldn’t pronounce and two addresses. Frowning, she took her phone from the pocket of her robe and took pictures of it, and the first few pictures from the folder. She jumped when a pop-up on the computer screen chimed its arrival and her frown deepened at the picture on the screen; a large picture of the same blonde woman in the pictures, a long name underneath and a price of $1,500,000 with the word _sold_ underneath.

_What in the world…?_

Minimizing the window, she gasped when she saw similar windows open, all with pictures, names, their status and prices. Her heart sank when she recognized one of the pictures of a young boy that had been missing for months from District 4, as well as another 10-year-old girl from District 2 that hadn’t been seen since March. She would never forget the faces of her parents as they begged for their daughter’s life on national television and she thought she would be sick.

“Oh God,” she breathed as tears welled in her eyes. “Kol was right.”

Footsteps and her father’s voice just outside the door made her jump. Panicking, she grabbed a few pictures from the pile and her phone, stuffed them into her pocket and threw herself into the closet behind the desk. Her father entered just as she pulled the door shut and she waited, with bated breath, as he sat at his computer.

“That’s what happens when you send a pedophile to do your dirty work. He doesn’t think straight when it comes to those damned boys,” he snarled as he typed. “I should’ve known when he volunteered to do the job that it wouldn’t end well.”

Rebekah swallowed heavily as she slowly sank to her knees in the small closet, keeping one hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing.

“Well, you get him the next opportunity you get. They probably won’t let him out of their sights for a while, so don’t do anything rash. The last thing we need is for you to be discovered. Have you heard from Shane?”

He turned the computer off and left the room, leaving Rebekah completely in the dark.

* * *

 

Tyler woke on his own in the morning, Jeremy still snuggled in his arms and breathing deeply as he slept on. He snuggled closer to him, as if sensing he was awake, and tightened his arm around his waist. Tyler kissed his hair and tucked his face into his neck, sighing as he sank into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Last night had been…not what he’d expected, but he certainly didn’t regret it. Jeremy gave himself to him, showed Tyler utter and complete trust even after he lost him at the play party and it did something funny to his heart. He valued that trust and devotion more than any big ticket item he ever bought, more than even the worth of his company and all his millions. They had come so far from when they had first met and Tyler couldn’t deny he was proud of him for being brave enough to let him in.  

Jeremy sighed against him, his lips pressing into his neck in a warm, sleepy kiss. He lifted his head and Tyler grinned at his bed-head look.

“Morning,” he murmured as he tucked loose strands behind his ear.

“Hi,” he whispered as he laid his head back on Tyler’s shoulder.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” he smiled dazedly and Tyler’s heart pounded. “Your bed is amazing.”

The billionaire chuckled as he kissed the corner of his mouth. Jeremy moaned, his tongue darting out to meet his and he sighed as it turned languid and wanton. Kissing like this was incredible, he couldn’t help thinking as he rolled the orphan onto his back. He couldn’t remember a time when kissing had ever been _this_ good. He could do this for hours, for days, even, and never grow tired of the way he tasted or the way his tongue curled around his.

Jeremy’s hands slid down his bare back, fingertips pressing gently into his skin, over the half-moon indents his nails made last night, and he shivered and moaned when they reached his lower back and dipped into his dimples. His cock was already hard and aching and he rolled his hips up, urging Tyler’s down by his spine and he groaned into his mouth at the contact. His warm hand wrapped around him and he threw his head back with a whimper, his hips snapping up quickly to thrust into his hand.

“I got you,” Tyler whispered in his ear before blowing in it gently and taking his earlobe gently between his teeth, his hand firmly pumping, his thumb sliding over the slippery head. Jeremy thrust his hips steadily, trying to get as much friction as possible. Tyler pulled away for a moment to sit on his knees, pushing the covers away and pulling Jeremy closer to him by his hips, sitting him partially in his lap before he bent to take his leaking cock into his mouth. The orphan gasped and gave a loud cry, one hand digging into the threadbare Egyptian cotton sheets and the other scrambling to grab Tyler’s shoulder.

Before he was sent over the edge, the billionaire replaced his mouth with his hand and stroked twice as quickly as before. Jeremy bucked and whimpered as he came, spilling all over Tyler’s hand. His dark eyes never left his face, watching intently as he worked him through his orgasm before he dropped back onto the bed, breathing heavily. He coated two of his fingers and lifted one of his legs to his shoulder before sliding them inside his already loosened hole. Jeremy moaned deeply, pain from last night’s activities making the intrusion burn fiercely as it did the first time.

“Does it hurt?” Tyler panted huskily when his face scrunched in pain.

“A little,” Jeremy said through gritted teeth. It hurt like hell but God did he want Tyler again. “But you don’t—you don’t have to stop.”

Tyler huffed out a relieved sigh. He slowed his pace, removing one finger and slowly sliding one inside him, working it until he brushed against that bundle of nerves that made Jeremy moan and buck for more. He found the lube under the blankets and coated his second finger generously before sliding it back inside him. He watched Jeremy’s face, watched it morph every time he pressed or tapped against that spot and his cock throbbed at his cries of pleasure. He added a third slick finger and more to his free hand before sliding it over his limp cock, working it until he was half-hard before slicking his own. In one movement, he pulled Jeremy even closer and thrust the head of his cock inside him. He groaned and Jeremy whimpered as his back arched. Tyler dipped to lick from his bellybutton to his neck, moaning at the taste of salty skin as his cock sunk even deeper into his tight ass.

“God, you feel _so_ good,” he groaned as he gave little thrusts of his hips. Jeremy sighed in reply, willing his eyes not to tear up from the pain. He moaned softly when Tyler nipped his neck and pressed hot kisses all over his face.

“You okay babe?” he murmured as he brushed hair out of his eyes. Jeremy tried to smother his internal joy at that word again.

“Yeah,” he panted, thrusting back onto him. Tyler met him with small strokes at first before moving in earnest. Alternating between fast, shallow strokes and deep, slow ones, it didn’t take long before Jeremy’s cock was hard and leaking again. He leaned over him, catching his lips in a heated kiss he was all too happy to return. Tyler slowed his movements then, started thrusting long and deep into him and Jeremy whined at the slow pace. He kissed him again, murmuring comforting words against his skin as he rocked into him slowly, not wanting this to end any time soon. He was going to draw it out for as long as possible.

Jeremy’s second climax took him by surprise since he was still buried in him. He clenched around Tyler and he had to stop to get ahold of himself. The orphan panted harshly as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes wide and dazed as he trembled from the aftershocks.

“Good boy. You look so good like this,” Tyler murmured as he threaded his fingers through his hair. “You want me to stop?”

He bit his lip and shook his head. His head was starting to become hazy, the same way it did when he was falling into subspace, and all he wanted was for Tyler to stay where he was, to stay inside him so he knew he was safe. The painful burning feeling returned, but he only pulled Tyler down to rest on him as he rocked into him.

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to get worked back up, much to both their surprises. Tyler took his cock in his hands the way he liked and stroked steadily as he angled for that spot inside him, reducing Jeremy to a whimpering, shaking mess all over again. The billionaire smirked slightly, bringing his leg around his hip tighter as he surged forward, his climax so close he could nearly taste it as he pounded into him. He concentrated on Jeremy, wanting him to come one more time before he did, and he picked up his movements, the bed hitting the wall rhythmically as he brought them both over the edge with loud cries of completion.

He collapsed onto the younger boy, moaning as Jeremy tightened around him reflexively. Slowly, he removed his cock from him and gathered the shaking man in his arms. One look into his eyes told him he was steadily falling under and he brushed his damp hair out of his eyes. Jeremy shivered violently for a second and he pulled the blankets over them quickly, making sure to keep him in his arms despite how hot he was.

“You were so good Jer. You’re a good boy,” he soothed gently, his lips against his cheek. “Go to sleep. You did good babe.”

Jeremy obliged instantly with a smile on his face.

It was late afternoon when he woke again, sweating and overheated from the blankets and Tyler’s embrace. He was sore, deliciously so, and he groaned as he stretched his arms over his head. The billionaire shifted next to him and pressed a kiss to his ear as he sat up and threw the covers off both of them.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked with a hint of a smirk. It grew when Jeremy blushed.

“Sore,” he muttered.

“That’s to be expected,” he chuckled. “Get in the shower. I’ll pick out some clothes for you and we’ll go out to eat. I know you’re hungry.”

On cue, his stomach rumbled and he laughed at Jeremy’s flushed face.

“Out, like in the city?” he asked with wide eyes. Tyler nodded.

“I want to show you everything special about District 1.”

 

 

“Wow,” Jeremy sighed as they drove through the crystal clean streets. The buildings seemed to shimmer, the trees vibrant and flowers in bloom. This was utopia compared to District 5, even to District 3 where he had lived with his parents before they died. There was nothing out of place, no litter, no graffiti, no old, crumbling buildings that were ancient in structure, no sign of any poverty whatsoever. He wondered, bitterly, if the people that lived there knew how lucky they were.

Tyler drove them to a restaurant near the border of District 2 and parked in front of the small building with a flamboyant yellow sombrero sitting on the corner. The bar was packed with rabid football fans that were downing beers at alarming rates and tables were full of families and children that added to the noise. Jeremy was certain there was no room for even one more person to sit down, let alone two.

“Hello Mr. Lockwood,” the pretty grinned widely as she stared at Tyler with wide eyes. “How many today?”

“Two, please.”

“Right this way,” she winked at him as she grabbed two menus before leading them to the back patio of the restaurant and seating them at a sizeable booth with a view of the television. Jeremy scowled when she continued speaking to Tyler as if he were the only one there and he played into her flirtation like a typical man.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” she purred huskily as she leaned on the table with her elbows. “It’s happy hour right now, in case you were curious.”

Her breasts nearly spilled out of her shirt and Jeremy forced himself to look away to hide his sudden rush of jealousy. He couldn’t deny she was pretty. As pretty as the women Tyler usually slept with.

“I’ll have whatever’s on tap and he’ll have a Sprite,” he ordered before Jeremy could answer. The younger gaped as she took down the order and walked away.

“I can order for myself, you know,” he muttered, his face flushing with embarrassment.

“I know,” Tyler smirked. “But as your Dom, this is one of the things I get to do.”

Jeremy tried to look exasperated but only smiled when Tyler chuckled.

“I forget you’re not used to this. It’s normal for Doms to do the talking when they go out with their subs. You’ll get used to it,” he winked.

He laughed, “How did you find this place?”

“My father brought me here all the time. It’s the best Mexican restaurant in this area, hands down,” a grin graced his face. “Their burritos are one of the most amazing things you’ll ever eat. The tacos are amazing too.”

Jeremy’s smile grew at his enthusiasm, “You came here a lot with him?”

“Almost every other week we were in here, until…until I turned seventeen,” the smile fell from his lips. “After that, I thought I was too good to hang out with him, so he came on his own. I wish that I could’ve gotten my head out of my ass long enough to really appreciate what we had here before he died.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy murmured sympathetically. “That must’ve been…really hard on you and your mom.”

“It was, but even more-so because I was, well, out of control,” he chuckled again, this one holding no humor. “I don’t think that’s the right word for it. I was insane back then.”

“What do you mean?”

The waitress returned to their table with drinks, a big bowl of chips and a smaller bowl of salsa. Jeremy thought his question would go unanswered when Tyler took a long sip of his beer before ordering their food over the loud cheers of the bar patrons.

“I suppose I should start from the beginning,” Tyler sighed as he turned to face Jeremy more. “When I was younger, I was smaller than most kids, so I was picked on a lot and I developed an anger problem. My father’s influence wasn’t as strong then as it was when I entered high-school, so his word or standing didn’t intimidate people too much. Things got better as I got older, then I met Katherine and her mother Amelie when I was ten. They had migrated from Bulgaria and she was looking for work and a place to live. Our other maid had just left us to move back to Canada so my mom took them in and promised to take good care of Katherine. We became inseparable; we wouldn’t even go to the bathroom without each other,” he chuckled. Jeremy couldn’t help his smile.

“We went to high-school at one of the top private schools in the country and we were fine until we turned sixteen and fell into the wrong crowd. From there…everything spiraled out of control,” he took another long drink. “It started with alcohol and marijuana, but it quickly escalated to cocaine, ecstasy, meth, anything to make us feel good. We started skipping school, staying out all night at clubs we shouldn’t have even gotten into; then it turned into staying out for days, not going home until we absolutely had to. My parents and Amelie were terrified that we were going to kill ourselves or someone else but we didn’t care. We got addicted to the drugs, to the fast life and it really did almost kill us.”

Jeremy frowned, his gut twisting in anticipation for the ending.

“I wasn’t sober most of the time and it turned me into a monster. I had never felt so powerful in my life when I was so high off these drugs and I became this heartless bastard that would do anything for his next fix. It got a lot worse when I started dealing. I didn’t care who I was hurting or what I had to do for drugs or money and I became reckless, doing things I never thought I would do and then trying to justify it later. But the worst thing I did was let Katherine get addicted with me. I started her on that path and it really did almost kill her.”

“What happened?” Jeremy asked softly.

“She was addicted to ecstasy and it turned her out, got her addicted to sex. She started sleeping with all the guys in our class, then the ones above us and below us. Then she moved to the girls and she turned out half the ones in our grade. It was like she couldn’t _stop_ having sex. Then she got her friends into it, and they made these bracelets to show their level of experience and what they were down to do. We were only seventeen, and she had slept with almost twenty people in six months. I can’t say I was any better, though. And, eventually, when I went through all the girls in my grade and the ones below and above us…I started sleeping with all the guys like she did too. We were sluts, and we didn’t give any fucks whatsoever.”

Jeremy’s mouth dropped in shock at his blunt admission.

“People started coming to me and asking me to set something up with Katherine or her friends or me. Everyone knew what kind of girls they were and who I was, so I started another kind of dealing once Katherine and her girls agreed to it. People would give me drugs or money or something in exchange for a night with whoever they wanted and I would give them a cut of the money and supply her ecstasy. I didn’t care who she hooked up with as long as I made money and she didn’t care as long as she got high and got laid. And it worked out for both of us for a long time because neither of us was in our right minds.”

Jeremy swallowed heavily as he sipped on his soda. Tyler pimping out his sister and her friends was the last thing he had expected to hear.

“So, of course, when our grades started slipping and my parents realized we were sneaking out every night, they were scared. They did everything they could to stop us short of locking us in our rooms. My father was on my case every single night when he realized that I had been getting high and I never…I never listened to him. I should’ve listened to him but…I thought I knew what I was doing, that I actually wanted that kind of life. One night we had a pretty bad argument and I told him I hated him. I left that night for a party…and the next day my mom called and told me he was dead, that he had gone out looking for me and never came back and that…that they found his body in an alley in District 5 with his head blown open.”

The orphan made a noise in the back of his throat as he squeezed Tyler’s hand on the table.

“After his funeral, I did everything I could to not feel anything. I couldn’t think about how the last thing I ever said to him was that I wish he’d fuck off and leave me alone. I made sure I stayed high, all day every day, because I _knew_ it was my fault he was dead and I knew my mom hated me even though she didn’t even blame me. I just dealt with it the only way I knew how and I became even more heartless and reckless than before and Katherine followed me, staying out all night, sometimes for days, with people we didn’t know at all. One day I woke up next to her and five other people and I couldn’t remember what had happened or how we’d gotten there. I thought I fucked my own sister,” Tyler laughed mirthlessly. Jeremy shook his head sadly as he laced their fingers together.

“My mother had enough and she called my uncle Mason. He had gone through this whole thing too, except he was able to pull himself together. The first few weeks he was at my house he was worse than a prison guard; always wanting to know where we were, giving us curfews and making sure we were in bed by 10 PM. He had our windows nailed shut and our doors made lock-less so they could walk in at any time. But we still found ways to go out and do drugs even while he monitored us. Finally, he threatened to send us to different boarding schools on opposite sides of the country because he thought we weren’t good for each other. He was right, but we begged him not to separate us. She was the only other person who understood anything in my life and I thought I would die if I lost her. So he gave us another option, and introduced us to Stefan and Damon.”

“And they introduced you to…this?” Jeremy lowered his voice. Tyler nodded with a low chuckle.

“I wanted nothing to do with Stefan when I first met him. But since we were minors, Mason agreed to a total power exchange for both Katherine and I and they didn’t hesitate to use it to get us under control. I rebelled against him a lot, so of course I was spanked,” he smirked. “Katherine adapted better than I did at first, but over time I accepted it too. He helped me turn my dependency on drugs and my anger to other things that gave me what he called a healthy high. I relapsed a couple times but he re-centered me each time. But neither of us is a natural submissive, so they taught us more about it and then we became dominants. He taught me how to dominate someone without hurting them, that caring for them can give you the same, better high than pain, so that’s where I focus my attention.”

“That’s…I never would’ve thought,” Jeremy flushed in embarrassment. “I always assumed you guys had such easy lives because—”

“Because we have money, I know. You’re not the first to be wrong about us,” he chuckled. Their waitress returned with their steaming plates and she lingered next to Tyler longer than Jeremy cared for before disappearing inside again.

“So you and Stefan…do you still…?” Jeremy nearly hated himself for asking the question, but he had to know for his peace of mind; because whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, he wanted Tyler to himself.

“Not since I became a Dom myself. We’ve gone our separate ways since then, but we’re still friends and he still mentors me,” Tyler gave him a smirk, as if he knew why he asked. “Right now, you’re the only one that gets my full attention.”

“Good to know,” he flushed as he stuffed a taco into his mouth. He wore his heart on his sleeve and he wished he could pretend that it didn’t affect him as much as it did.

“So now that I’ve shared my story, tell me yours,” Tyler’s smirk remained when Jeremy choked on his food.

“What?”

“Fair is fair Jeremy,” he faced him fully. “You’ve heard all the crazy things I’ve done so I won’t judge you.”

Jeremy sighed and swallowed his food, “It’s not…it’s not a good story Tyler.”

“Neither was mine.”

“Mine is…violent,” he whispered painfully. Tyler’s gaze lingered on him and he sighed inwardly. He could barely stand to remember all he had gone through, let alone tell anyone else. But Tyler was giving him that look and he sighed again as he took his drink in his hand to keep them preoccupied.  

“My parents died in a car accident when I was nine. We…we lived in District 3 in this blue two-story house with a dog and the night they died…they couldn’t find any other living relatives to send me to so I went to the orphanage. They put me in a room with three other boys and the only thing I had was one suitcase with things I didn’t want to give up because they took everything else.”

Tyler frowned at that.

“I was smaller than everyone else at my age too, so I was picked on a lot. Every day I had to fight off those three boys I lived with because they would attack me, mess with my stuff. They would...take my clothes when I was in the showers, break apart my things. That’s why I only have one picture of my family; they ripped the other ones,” Jeremy’s throat tightened and his breath hitched. Tyler’s heart broke for him.

“I got adopted when I was eleven and I was beyond happy. I wanted nothing more than to live in an actual house again, and the people already had two boys they adopted, so I would have brothers too. I thought my dream of getting out that hell was finally coming true. I thought…I thought I was going to be safe,” he whispered as he took another sip to wet his parched throat. “But I knew something was wrong when I got there. The boys hardly spoke to me and my parents…my parents beat us, and starved us, and did both if we upset them. They would throw us in the closet to punish us. I remember spending more nights in there than in my own bed and it was always so cold because…because we had no blankets. My father walked around with a belt and beat us when he wanted to. Nothing we ever did was good enough, so he always had an excuse.”

Tyler stared at him in sympathy, masking the underlying rage boiling his blood. It took everything in him to stay calm and not track these people down to do some damage.

“That was the year I met Bonnie at school. She had just moved here with her mom and she was the only one that didn’t think I was a freak,” Jeremy let out a shuddering breath. “One night…when we were all asleep, our mother came into the room and…and she got into my youngest brother’s bed. He was only nine a-and…I heard everything and I knew I couldn’t stay there. So I packed everything I could fit into my backpack and I stayed at her house until the city found out and made me go back to the orphanage.”

Tyler shook his head in disbelief as he scooted closer to wrap his arm around his waist and kiss his shoulder. Jeremy smiled briefly before it disappeared, pushing his plate away from him, his appetite lost.

“I was adopted again when I was fifteen. I was scared that it was going to be a repeat of what happened before but I was hopeful that it would be different. That time, the terrors weren’t my parents but my two brothers and they _loved_ making me miserable. One time they tied me down and cut me everywhere with knives. They told me they were practicing to be tattoo artists.”

“Jesus Christ,” Tyler breathed in horror.

“My parents didn’t care about any of us, only about the check that came in the mail each month. So I ran away to Bonnie’s again. I packed all my stuff in the middle of the night and spent the night in the park before I got to her house the next morning. I thought they were going to kill me if I didn’t get out.”

He wanted to tell him to stop. He didn’t want to hear anymore; he didn’t know if he could handle it. But Tyler merely pressed a lingering kiss to his jaw and pressed his forehead into Jeremy’s shoulder, gently digging his fingertips into his side.

“Bonnie’s mom tried to adopt me after that. She knew that I was going through hell,” he murmured. “She fought hard but the city didn’t think she was fit because she didn’t make enough money to support two teens as a single mom. So I was sent back, and then adopted by this lady in her forties. This time I had two sisters and only one brother and I got along with the girls well. Vicki and Amber,” he smiled slightly as he remembered them, and it gave Tyler some hope that maybe this family was his salvation.

“Did you stay with them until you were 18?”

“No…because our mother was murdered,” his smile disappeared. “Our brother was criminally insane and he kept us hostage in that house for a week. The only reason people knew we were missing was because we didn’t show up at school for three days and Bonnie’s mother called the police when they couldn’t reach me. They took us all back to the orphanage and my two sisters were sent with another family. I haven’t seen them since. I don’t even know if they’re okay or…or if they’re even alive still. After that time, I stayed in the orphanage. People usually don’t want to adopt teenagers and after everything I experienced…I figured I was better off on my own until 18. So I stayed, enduring the same abuse from those same boys that never left. The week after I turned eighteen they kicked me out so they could give a 10-year-old my bed. They found me the apartment in District Five and Bonnie’s mother put in a good word for me at The Grille.”

Tyler was relieved when the story was over, but his heart ached in ways he didn’t think he’d ever felt when he saw the tear sliding down his pale cheek. He leaned forward and kissed it away, and the next one, and the next, and then Jeremy was turning to him and burying his face in his shoulder as his face crumbled and Tyler held him tighter than he ever had before.

“You are the bravest person I’ve ever met,” he breathed into his hair. “You’re amazing Jeremy. You made it through all of that and you’re alive to tell your story. You never gave up and you’re just…you’re incredible.”

Jeremy nodded, crying harder into his shoulder, his fingers digging into Tyler’s back as he held onto him like a lifeline. He didn’t let go and Tyler didn’t let him go either, even when asking the waitress to box their food up to go. They silently separated when the check came and Tyler held his hand as they walked back to the car and the entire ride home.

He looked over to Jeremy when they reached his house and his lips quirked when he saw him asleep. He didn’t want to wake him but did so anyways, heart fracturing when he jumped up completely startled before he realized he was somewhere safe. He followed Tyler to his room, allowing the older man to gently push him to the bed and strip him down before sliding under the sheets with him and pulling him into his arms. Jeremy tipped his head up and caught his lips gently but it escalated quickly.

“Jer?” he questioned between kisses as he rolled his hips against his.

“Please, I…” he breathed against his lips. Tyler kissed him to silence him, understanding what he needed.

“Don’t think. Let me take care of you,” he breathed. Jeremy nodded as he sat up, Tyler pulling him into a passionate kiss before pushing him back down gently. His lips slowly grazed every bit of his skin, leaving gentle kisses over his healing bruises and old scars. Slipping down, he slid one of Jeremy’s legs onto his shoulder before taking him into his mouth and sliding a finger slicked with spit into him. The orphan sighed in pleasure, falling into the bliss that Tyler brought him each time, losing himself as he fell deeper. It wasn’t long before they were both hard and he had three fingers stretching his boy’s beautiful body, his head thrown back in ecstasy. They both groaned when the billionaire finally entered him and bottomed out, resting against him snugly before rocking into him.

Tyler took his time with him, making sure he felt every roll of his hips, every sharp thrust into that spot that made his back arch and his thighs shake. He unraveled Jeremy slowly, made him forget his past and taking his time to bring him over the edge. Later, he watched him as he slept in his arms since he was unable to find rest. It was hard to close his eyes and not think of the terrible things Jeremy had been through, that he would _still_ be going through if he hadn’t aged out of the orphanage. How could this happen to him and no one did _anything_ to help? What kind of world did they live in where Jeremy was forced to run away from home just to survive? It wasn’t fair at all, and it angered him deeply.  

His cellphone broke him out of this thoughts and he quickly sprung from bed to grab it.

“Hello?”

“We found them Tyler. We got them at one of the abandoned warehouses in District 5,” Kol said on the other line. “What do you want us to do?”

“Send me your location. I’ll be there soon,” he answered gruffly before hanging up. Quickly, he dressed in black fitted sweats and a black hoodie. He pulled on black leather gloves, grabbed his gun and his father’s brass knuckles to stuff in his pocket. He turned out the lights, shrouding his room in near darkness, and stroked one gloved hand down Jeremy’s hair.

“I’ll be back,” he murmured with a small smile before closing the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler drove for a half-hour to the outskirts of District 5 before finding what he was looking for. Thankfully it was late and hardly anyone was on the road as he raced like a madman towards the fiends that had nearly killed Jeremy. He was already wired from what Jeremy had shared with him at lunch and now…he would get to exercise some of that anger.

He parked his black Nissan by a few trees, shrouding it in darkness before taking the man-made dirt path to the back door of the worn building, a once textile mill. He knocked on the door once and it was immediately opened. A man wearing a black ski mask swore under his breath softly before removing it.

“Thought you were the cops,” Matt sighed in relief as he let him in. Tyler chuckled as he removed his hood.

“How’d you find them?”

“Surprisingly, we caught a lead from a different case and it led us straight to them. The little fuckers weren’t careful enough.”

They walked to the four men sitting against the wall, each of them bruised and battered and glaring at the three of them. Kol paced back and forth in front of them as he glared back, kicking them when they spoke.

“Have they said anything?” Tyler asked the prowling officer.

“They claim we have the wrong people,” he scoffed. “They don’t even remember what he looked like.”

“What _who_ looked like?” one of them cried. “We didn’t do anything wrong!”

Tyler growled deeply and grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him into the wall.

“You little shit. I’ll tell you exactly what the fuck you did,” he hissed dangerously in his face as he tried to free himself. “You and your fucking pathetic friends beat an innocent boy so bad he had a goddamned concussion for a week!”

“Woah, I didn’t do shit to nobody!” he cried as he put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I swear I didn’t beat nobody!”

“Does it make you feel powerful when you beat the shit out of defenseless people, you fucking punk? You think that makes you a fucking man?” Tyler roared in his face. “He nearly died because of you!”

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talkin’ about man! You gotta believe me—!”

Tyler kneed him in the groin angrily and he choked out a pained yell. The other three started up again but were silence by Matt and Kol when they whipped out their Glocks and pointed at them.

“Next one that talks gets a fucking bullet!” Matt barked. They immediately shut their mouths but maintained their glares. Tyler dropped the one he was holding and grabbed the one next to him, a sinister-looking man with olive skin and dark hair and a smirk that made his anger grow. He grabbed his gun from his back pocket and thrust it under his chin as he unlocked it.

“Why?” he snarled. The man glared back defiantly.

“Why _what_?”

“Why did you attack him?”

A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he felt some satisfaction that he was scared of him. That feeling disappeared when the man gave him a cocky smirk.

“I think I remember him. Yeah, real sweet looking,” he chuckled darkly. “He looked like a nice piece of ass. I should’ve fucked him before we fucked up his face.”

The rage overtook the billionaire and, before he could stop himself, he cracked the base of the Glock across his temple. The man yelped painfully as he did it over and over and over, ignoring the blood that was coating them both and the terrified pleading of the other three men. When the man lay in a heap on the ground, Tyler stepped back a few feet and aimed the gun at his head before pulling the trigger. Blood and pink matter splattered the wall and the men next to him and they cried out in shock and horror as they gaped at their fallen friend. Tyler turned to the two officers that were watching the scene with stony expressions.

“Holy fuck!” one started sobbing.

“So…you want to do this the dirty way, apparently,” Kol snickered as Tyler shrugged out of his hoodie.

“Getting rid of their bodies won’t be a problem, right?”

“Not at all,” Matt grinned wickedly at the three that were trembling against the wall. “No one will ever find them.”

“Good,” the billionaire pulled out his father’s brass knuckles from his pocket and slipped them on with ease. He gave the remaining three a sadistic smile, “Then let’s make this quick.”

* * *

 

“Hush, darling, you will wake everyone in the house,” Katherine laughed huskily against Caroline’s trembling thigh. The blonde didn’t hear her over her loud moans as her Mistress worked her to her third orgasm that morning, her hips pumping up frantically.

“Please!” she gasped hoarsely as she dangled just on the edge of bliss. Katherine merely laughed again and she whined, nearly on the verge of tears. Her legs, spread apart by the chains and pulled up, jerked uselessly in the air where they were suspended. Katherine licked her lips at the beauty before her. Watching Caroline in the throes of pure passion was a true sight to behold.

“I could leave you like this all day…or would you prefer we play our little game?” she brushed her finger against her sensitive core as she let out a high moan. “Our game it is.”

Caroline’s mouth fell open when her lips circled her nub again and sucked hard, the blindfold around her eyes becoming damp with her tears. A desperate sigh followed by a sob and her back nearly arched off the bed as she came, her toes curling mid-air from the force.

“Oh darling, I wish you could see how you look,” she murmured as she slipped two fingers inside her, moaning at the tight heat. “So beautiful when I get you like this, aren’t you?”

The blonde could only nod as she trembled from her Mistress’ fingers. Katherine smirked, never breaking eye-contact as she lowered down and took her back into her mouth, this time not letting up even when she writhed and shouted and her body convulsed in her confines. The brunette worked her through it, her tongue swirling slowly against her and lapping at her essence as it coated her face and her thighs.

“ _Vous sale petite grace_ ,” she groaned as she squeezed her ass firmly. Caroline sobbed as she pulled on the silk ties binding her arms to the bed post, quivering with need and want.

“P-Please, oh God please,” she threw her body forward urgently. Katherine licked a line from her thigh to her stomach slowly, teasing her, before diving back in and making the blonde explode with white-hot pleasure all over. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she worked her one more time, unable to do anything other than beg and wiggle her fingers and toes spastically until she reached her peak and spilled all over her Mistress’ tongue. Her mind went pleasantly blank and her body fell back against the bed as she lost herself.

Katherine giggled when she saw the blonde breathing deeply, passed out from the intensity. She wiped the corners of her eyes of her tears and untied her gently before rubbing healing cream on her wrists and ankles and removing the blindfold. Without dressing her, she tucked her back under the blankets, smoothing her hair back for a moment before leaving the room. What Caroline would need when she woke was a good meal, a long bath and perhaps some ice cream.

She grinned when she saw Tyler heading towards her, “Well, I did not expect to see you—what happened to your face?”

He looked away as she took his face in his hands to inspect the splashes of blood smearing his skin. His hands were no better, his fingers darkened by the red stain.

“Tyler, what did you do?” she breathed.

“They would’ve…they would’ve killed him if I wasn’t there,” his voice was hard. “I couldn’t let them get away with what they did.”

She nodded as she kissed his forehead.

“Did you use the gun?”

He nodded.

“Anything else?”

He pulled out the once brass knuckles, now covered in shades of red. Katherine winced when she saw them; whoever had earned Tyler’s wrath was surly dead by now.

“Will you?” he held them out to her. “I don’t want Jeremy to know.”

“Of course,” she took them. “I will not speak a word.”

“Thank you,” he finally returned her smile with a small one of his own. He missed the frown that marred her face when he went into his room and quietly shut the door. Jeremy was still sleeping, now where he had been and with his pillow under his head as he breathed deeply. He threw the gloves off and ran his fingers through his hair for a moment before discarding all his clothes and jumping in the shower, washing away all evidence of his crimes.

When he exited the bathroom, dressed in only a low-riding pair of sweats, Jeremy was remained asleep and he couldn’t help smiling at how peaceful he looked. With a wicked grin, he climbed in beside him and reached down to feel his half-erect cock. Jeremy moaned when his fingers circled around him and thrust his hips slightly.

“Ty,” he sighed without opening his eyes. A surge of power went through the billionaire when he realized he was dreaming about him. He slid down his body quickly until his face was level with his cock and took him into his mouth greedily while cupping his balls with his free hand, the other holding his thighs open. The orphan’s breath hitched and he moaned, his hand floating into Tyler’s hair and squeezing gently. He moaned at the taste of his pre-come sliding across his tongue and worked his hand faster. Giving head wasn’t something he normally did for subs or Doms, but for Jeremy, he did it happily. His taste was addicting, his moans even more so.

The orphan whimpered as Tyler’s tongue traced along the underside before circling the tip and dipping into the salty slit. His mouth and eyes slowly opened as the familiar heat pooled in his stomach and he looked down to see Tyler staring back at him through long lashes. He choked out the billionaire’s name and shuddered as he spilled down his throat, Tyler working him until his cock was limp and his body sank into the bed. He kissed the tip as he released it, using his tongue to clean over his thighs and lick his way back to his lips. Jeremy moaned at the taste of himself on his tongue and rolled his hips up as his arms wrapped around his naked back.

“Good morning,” Tyler’s breath puffed against his lips.

“Morning,” his eyes shone as he smiled. Tyler returned it.

“You still sore?”

“A little, yeah,” he flushed. He chuckled as he quickly kissed him.

“It’ll be like that for a couple days.”

“I don’t mind,” Jeremy admitted with red cheeks. Tyler smirked, his cock twitching against his leg and making its presence known.

“You like it, don’t you?” he purred huskily as he dropped his forehead to his. “It feels good when I stretch you out, doesn’t it pet?”

Jeremy nodded, his eyes lowering slightly.

“Who knew you were so naughty,” he chuckled as he nipped his collar bone. “Turn over.”

Jeremy quickly obliged, presenting Tyler with a full view of his backside. The billionaire licked his lips as he gripped his ass in his hands, his moan mingling with Jeremy’s as he gently dug his fingers into his supple skin.

“Fuck, look at you,” he closed his eyes in satisfaction as he squeezed harder, Jeremy’s muscles twitching under his touch. “Fucking perfect.”

He reached into his nightstand and pulled out three silk black ties. He ordered Jeremy to lift his head and slipped one around his eyes, tying it behind his head. The other two went around his wrists as he bound him to his head board. Grabbing the lube and a tube of oil, he poured the latter onto his hands and slowly rubbed it into Jeremy’s back, reveling in the low groans he released as he rutted against the mattress.

“Feel good, pet?”

“Yes, Sir,” he moaned as he lifted his hips and wiggled. Tyler slapped his ass lightly and he groaned again, but ceased.

“Have patience,” he teased lightly as he slicked his aching cock with lube. “Tell me what you want.”

He whined as he tried to look at him over his shoulder through the blindfold. Tyler clicked his tongue against his teeth in disapproval.

“Tell me _exactly_ what you want Jer. Come on.”

“Fuck me,” he gasped out, face reddening in embarrassment and lust. Tyler tipped his head back and closed his eyes to reign in some self-control. Jeremy was hot when he talked dirty.

“Say it again,” he panted as he came behind him, spreading him open and pushing one, lube-coated finger into his puckered hole.

“Please fuck me, Sir, I need you to fuck me!” he cried out when Tyler pushed against his sweet spot on the first stroke of his finger. The billionaire was barely able to contain himself as he added two more fingers. Jeremy took them slowly, moaning at the initial intrusion as his cock leaked beneath him. 

“Oh Jer, you want it bad don’t you?” he smirked as he withdrew his fingers. He nodded frantically, whimpering when the head of his cock pressed against his hole.

“P-Please—please Sir I—!” his words turned into a long cry as he slowly pushed into him. Tyler pressed his face into his neck as he slowly lowered himself onto him, resting inside him and groaning at the tight grip around his cock.

“Your ass is amazing,” he sighed as he kissed his neck gently. Jeremy groaned deeply when his back was pressed against his chest, wiggling his hips in need as his fingers flexed around the headboard. Tyler pressed a kiss to the silk covering his eyes as he shifted, moaning when Jeremy tightened around him.

“Fuck, babe, that’s good,” he groaned as he pulled out and thrust back in slowly. “You look so fucking good like this for me.”

Jeremy nodded frantically, his tongue heavy as his fall into subspace started. All he could think about was his Dom inside him, surrounding him, panting in his ear and how much he wanted him to move. Tyler moved after another moment’s pause, thrusting into him hard, making the bed rock and Jeremy cry out with it. He nipped Jeremy’s ear as he whispered against it huskily, nearly driving him wild with need.

“P-Please Ty!” he nearly sobbed, falling under further. Tyler picked up his pace, thrusting as fast and deep as he could. He sat on his knees and gripped Jeremy’s hair hard, forcing him to tuck his knees under him and arch his back to keep Tyler inside him. The billionaire’s other hand gripped his hip hard as he fucked him, fingers twisting and digging in Jeremy’s hair. He thrust in one more time, his grip tightening even more, and the younger came with a loud, long groan without needing to be touched, his face shoved into the pillow. Tyler’s fingers came to his hips, digging in hard enough to leave bruises and pounded into him, burying himself when he came with a satisfied growl.

He fell forward and to the side, pulling Jeremy with him. He stayed inside him as he unbound his wrists and removed his blindfold before wrapping an arm around him. Jeremy tightened around him and he groaned lowly, leaning up to nip his ear.

“Stay,” the orphan mumbled as he pressed his ass into him. Tyler rolled his hips in response, reaching around to his limp cock. They rocked together steadily, Jeremy moaning as Tyler stroked him. Knowing he was still inside him, cum and all, made him fall into his space much faster than normal.

Tyler stroked his cock until he was hard, his hips picking up slight speed when Jeremy squeezed around his own limp cock again. He wrapped one arm around Jeremy’s chest as his head fell to his shoulder and he leaned over to catch his lips in a messy kiss. Their tongues dueled and mingled as his hand sped up, this thumb revolving around the head and dipping into the slit until Jeremy bucked his hips and cried out in his mouth as he spilled all over his hand, adding to the mess they made before. His hips twitched as Tyler’s hand continued stroking until he was oozing white beads onto the bedspread.

“Good boy Jer,” Tyler breathed against his cheek. “You’re such a good boy.”

Jeremy could only whimper in response, legs quivering and chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm. Tyler slowly slid out of him and he moaned at the feeling of cum running down his leg.

“Jer,” Tyler cupped his face and stared into his glassy eyes. “Can you hear me?”

He nodded dazedly and tried to speak but his words came out slurred. Tyler pecked him on the lips once, then again; Jeremy didn’t have the strength to return them, though he really wanted to.

“You’re in deep,” he breathed against his lips. “I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”

He kissed him hard before getting up and going into the bathroom. Jeremy could make out the sound of running water, but he couldn’t focus on much else as he melted into the messy sheets, his body feeling like dead weight. His eyes drooped lower each moment Tyler was away, but the feel of the warm, damp rag he ran across his skin to clean off made him moan softly and open them again. Tyler ran it down his legs and between his thighs, before tossing it in the hamper in the corner. Starting a fire in the fireplace, and pulling two blankets from the closet, he spread them on the floor and lay Jeremy on them, putting him closer to the fire for warmth. The orphan’s head found his way to his chest, his legs gently tangling with his, and he sighed contentedly.

“It’s so warm.”

“Too hot?”

He shook his head, leaning up to smile at his Dom, “It’s perfect.”

Tyler couldn’t help returning his smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead, his heart swooping in his chest. It was perfect, absolutely all of it.

* * *

 

Matt licked his lips when Rebekah walked into the precinct in a blue mini-dress and black pumps that morning, “Back again Ms. Mikaelson?”

“Where’s Kol?” she asked urgently. “I have something he has to see right now.”

“He’s out in the field with another officer,” his eyebrow rose. “What is it?”

“I found something in my father’s study that can help with the case.”

“You can leave it on his desk. He won’t be back for a while.”

She huffed as she sat at the absent officer’s desk, “Then I’ll wait.”

Matt chuckled at her tone and her eyebrow rose. “What?”

“Nothing, I just thought a woman of your status would be too busy to wait for anyone.”

“Yes, well, this is important,” she frowned. Was he mocking her? He chuckled again and she couldn’t decide whether or not she should be offended.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to come out that way,” he flushed as he looked at the floor, scratching the back of his neck. He really hadn’t meant to sound like a dick, but he didn’t know what to say to her and he hadn’t wanted to come off like a fool, though coming off like an asshole wasn’t much better. He really needed to step up his game.

“It’s alright,” she sighed as she leaned on the desk. “How did you meet my brother?”

 “We were in the academy together. I offered him my extra room in my apartment when he got kicked out.”

She smiled sadly, “That was kind of you. I always did wonder what happened after he left. I wondered where he went, but my father forbade us to have any contact.”

“That’s awful,” he said sympathetically. He didn’t like the forlorn look in her eyes. “He talks about you and Henrik all the time. He misses you guys.”

He wanted to ask why it took her so long to finally seek him out, but kept it to himself. Rebekah looked away and he allowed his eyes to roam her entire physique. She was captivating, he couldn’t help but think as the white scarf around her hair gently fell to her shoulders. Matt wondered if she knew how beautiful she was.

“Sometimes…I wonder if I should have went with him when he left,” she said so quietly he nearly missed it. “I love my father…but he’s not the man he once was. He’s different, colder. He doesn’t care about us the way he once did, ever since…ever since Klaus disappeared and Elijah blamed him for his and Richard Lockwood’s murder.”

“I’m sure he still loves you. You’re his daughter,” he said softly.

“I’m also his meal ticket to inherit millions,” she snorted bitterly. “The only thing I’m good for to him is marrying into the Lockwood fortune. He buys my love in the hopes I produce an heir that has the best of both fortunes. I fear I am only a means to an end for him now. That is how he treats me.”

She looked so sad he wanted to hold her.

“It was the same way he treated Klaus before…before he ran away,” she choked on the last words. He pulled his chair from behind his desk until he was sitting in front of her.

“Your father shouldn’t be using you to get something he wants. You shouldn’t marry him if you don’t want to,” he said with gentle firmness. “You deserve to live your own life too.”

“He doesn’t see it that way. And since I am not allowed my inheritance until I marry, I don’t have much of a choice,” she sniffled and wiped at the corner of her eyes with her pinky. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you with my issues. Of course you have more important things worry about.”

“No one’s struggle is worse than another’s,” he said honestly. “Just because you happen to be rich doesn’t mean you don’t have issues too.”

“The media would have everyone believe otherwise. All we are to them and the rest of the country is a spectacle; live-entertainment for everyone to criticize and tear apart until they feel like throwing us aside,” she snorted. “When they see me, they see me as nothing more than the vain, pompous daughter of a wealthy business man and the fiancée of another.”

“Hey, you don’t seem that way to me,” he covered her hand on the desk. “Those people also don’t know you. It’s easy for them to criticize someone who has more than them, especially when they don’t know you. Don’t take it to heart.”

She smiled slightly, her heart pounding from his hand covering hers, “You’re the first person that really seems to understand that.”

“When you’ve spent as much time as I have in the field, you see a lot of things,” he shrugged. “You can’t always believe everything you see, because sometimes it’s an illusion covering the truth.”

Rebekah’s mouth suddenly went dry, Matt’s smoldering gaze boring into hers. She couldn’t help but think that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, so light and soft like his personality. He was so different from anyone she’d ever met and she couldn’t deny that she was _very_ interested in knowing more. She just hoped that he, possibly, thought the same of her.

“Like I know just from talking to you right now that you’re not vain and shallow the way the media wants us to believe,” he smiled slightly. “And you’re nothing like your father at all.”

Her head cocked to the side gently, “How do you know? You’ve never met him.”

“Kol told me about him. And from what I’m seeing, you’re a much more decent person than he is, no offence,” he chuckled. “All I’m saying is don’t beat yourself up because of other’s people’s perceptions of you. That’s not your problem.”

“Thank you,” she smiled as she squeezed his large hand between her small ones. “I think I needed to hear that more than I realize.”

He nodded as he took his hand back, already missing her warmth, “It’ll all work out for you Rebekah, one way or another. You’re going to be happy.”

“I hope so,” she smiled warmly, her heart fluttering madly when his lips stretched into a wider smile. He was heartbreakingly handsome, and it almost hurt that she couldn’t pursue him. He was the kind of man women waited for their whole lives but could never find; the kind of man she knew she wouldn’t have given the time of day when she was younger because he didn’t have money. But, as she was starting to realize, money wasn’t everything.

A voice crackled from his walkie-talkie, startling both of them from her thoughts.

_All units to 315 Brighton Street in District Five. Officers being shot at. I repeat, all units available to District 5. Officers are under fire._

“Well, I guess duty calls,” he sighed as he grabbed his gun from his desk.

“Is Kol out there?” she asked worriedly.

“He’s at a domestic disturbance in District 2. He’ll be back soon.”

“Will you?” she asked before she could stop herself. He looked surprised for a moment before grinning.

“For you, I’ll try,” he winked. She laughed as she shook her head.

“Be careful,” she murmured as he walked away. She was unsure if he heard her, but the smile he threw her over his shoulder made her think the words were very appreciated.

* * *

 

Katherine’s eyebrow rose when Tyler entered her study that evening with a half-full glass of Jack and a joint. Wordlessly, he dropped onto her love-seat with a sigh and set his glass on the table and held the white paper up to her in question.

“Want some?”

“Sure,” she gestured to the balcony and they sat on the two cushioned chase lounges. He pulled out a lighter and sparked the tip, inhaling deeply a few times before passing it over.

“Where is Jeremy?” she asked through exhaled smoke.

“Sleeping. He’s a heavy sleeper,” he sighed as he sagged into the chair. Katherine watched him critically as he gazed at the stars floating over their district.

“What bothers you _chéri_?” she asked softly.

“Nothing. Everything is…okay,” he chuckled.

She smiled, “You and Jeremy have been spending much time together, no? Caroline and I have not seen you for any meals for days now.”

The soft smile that crossed his face surprised her. “Yeah, we’ve been busy.”

“How are your scenes?”

“Great, actually. Better than I could’ve hoped for,” he said honestly. It was wonderful to have a submissive again, but with Jeremy it was so much more. He couldn’t explain what there was more of, but there was something different about this time around. Jeremy submitted to him so beautifully and he soaked it up like it was a drug he couldn’t get enough of. He loved the power of knowing that Jeremy trusted him enough to be completely and openly vulnerable.

“And have you made love yet?” she gave him a knowing smirk when he chuckled. “But of course. I forget who I am speaking to.”

“The first time was after the play party. He was still shaken and we were in my room…and it just happened,” he shook his head slightly; that night didn’t seem real sometimes.

“And that is why we have not seen you,” she concluded with a giggle. “But I do not fault you for wanting to spend all your time with him. You are quite fond of him.”

“Yeah, I am,” he agreed with a chuckle. He wouldn’t deny that he liked Jeremy; he had more in common with the younger boy than he thought he would and he made him laugh. He liked when they talked about their favorite foods and their worst nightmares and Roman mythology. He liked it a lot, and it was a little worrisome.

“Enjoy him Tyler. It is rare that I see you smile so much,” she smiled slowly, both of their heads growing hazy from the high of the drug. Tyler laughed as he looked to the stars again.

“Being with him…it’s different,” he said quietly. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You do not need to. Just embrace it _chéri_. Cherish him, and he shall cherish you,” she reached over and squeezed his hand. Tyler kissed the back of it before finishing the joint and depositing the remaining bud in the ashtray on the table between them.

* * *

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Anna snapped at Damon and Stefan when she answered the door in nothing but a bathrobe. They shared a knowing smirk.

“Sorry, did we interrupt playtime?” Damon grinned merrily.

“What do you want Salvatore?” she barked. “I’m busy!”

“We’re here for the footage from the party and the guest list. Tyler wants us to look into some things about those men that attacked his sub.”

Anna stared at them impatiently, “You two have the worst fucking timing, I swear—!”

“The sooner you help us, the sooner you can go back to riding Ben’s face,” the raven-haired man interrupted. “So go untie him and get us what we need.”

She scowled at them angrily before stomping upstairs. The brothers let themselves in and sat on the plush brown couches in the foyer. After ten minutes, she returned with the dazed young man following her obediently.

“Follow me guys,” he gestured to the brothers. He led them to a large office with a view of the front lawn and three flat-screen computers spread across a long, dark-wood desk. Ben dropped into the reclining leather chair and turned on the system.

“So Master Tyler is going after those guys?” he asked them.

“He’s going to try.”

“I _still_ don’t know how those bastards got past my security with that fucking knife!” Anna snarled. “The fucking nerve! This better not ruin my Dungeon’s reputation!”

“I’m sure it won’t. It’s one of the only public ones in the city. People have to go somewhere,” Stefan reassured.

“I had to fire everyone on my security staff because I can’t trust those fuckers! One of them is a fucking liar and I want to know who.”

“Here it is,” Ben announced when he pulled up twelve different cameras on the middle screen. They were all the angles of the building inside and outside the club. He enlarged the video of a group of men huddled by the corner of the bar.

“That them?”

The brothers leaned down and squinted at the video. They saw Jeremy brush against one of them and exchange a few words before following Tyler. Not a moment later did they all follow the young boy and disappeared from the camera’s sight. They watched until they saw the same group of men waiting near the private rooms and Jeremy being ambushed by someone before being dragged away from Tyler and shoved into one of them.

“So he was a target,” Stefan muttered. “This isn’t good.”

“Target?” Ben asked.

“You said one of them works for Mikael?” Damon asked his brother. “What does he do?”

“I don’t know. I’ve just seen him at his store.”

“If he works for Mikael then they all might,” Damon pointed to the remaining four men. “But why would he have someone do this to Jeremy?”

“Maybe they were supposed to take him and we got there before they did,” Stefan sighed. “Whatever Mikael wants with him can’t be anything good.”

“Who’s Mikael?” Ben asked with a wrinkled brow.

“You’re better off not knowing,” Damon turned to Anna. “You can go now.”

“You can see yourself out,” she snapped at them before ordering Ben to follow her.

“So, what do we do?” Stefan asked once they were gone.

“You’re really asking?” his older brother snorted. “We find them and we take them out.”

“All of them?”

“Yes, _all_ of them,” he rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft in your married life. Does the wife not know you can kill a man with your bare hands?”

“That’s not exactly something I wanted to share,” he chuckled. “And if we’re gonna waste all these guys, we’re going to have to be extra careful. They’re corrupt, but kind of important in the community. They’ll try to kill us if they know we’re on to them.”

Damon grinned wickedly, “My favorite kind of target.”


	15. Chapter 15

Tyler’s eyes opened when Jeremy jerked in his arms. Blearily, he ran a hand down his boy’s back, frowning when he felt how tense he was. When he jerked and moaned in distress he sat up and turned on his bedside lamp.

“Jer,” he murmured as he shook him. He was a deep sleeper, and when he had nightmares it took longer to coax him awake. By the way the orphan was gripping the blankets and sweating, he knew the nightmare had a good hold on him tonight.

“Come on Jer, it’s just a dream,” he lightly patted his cheek. “Wake up.”

Jeremy remained still for a couple moments before jerking again. He gave a wounded sound like he was hurt as he tossed and turned.

“No—please—don’t—!” his eyes suddenly shot open and he sat straight up, gasping for air as he looked around the room wildly. Tyler touched his leg gently and he jumped, eyes filled with fear landing on him.

“T-Tyler?” he stuttered uncertainly.

“I’m right here,” he opened his arms and Jeremy threw himself against his chest. The billionaire held him close, digging his fingers gently into his back to ground him and stop his trembling. “It was just a dream. You’re okay.”

The orphan took a deep breath as he pulled him closer. “It…it felt so real…I thought it was real.”

“It’s not. You’re here, with me,” he kissed Jeremy’s temple. The younger’s hands ran up his thick arms, fingers dancing gently along his shoulders before skimming to his neck and cupping his face. He pulled his Dom into a tender kiss and Tyler knew what he was asking.

“Tyler,” he breathed against his lips before the billionaire pushed them back together. Slowly, he pushed Jeremy onto his back, never breaking the kiss as he helped the orphan out of his pajama bottoms. He removed his own, moaning when Jeremy’s soft hands immediately wrapped around his cock and stroked softly. His lips moved from Jeremy’s lips to his neck, taking his tender skin between his teeth as he sucked, inhaling the scent of the body wash he used earlier in their bath. Jeremy’s legs wrapped loosely around his waist as he moved to his chest, rolling his rosy nipples between his tongue and teeth and making his back arch before sliding lower. He dipped his tongue in his naval before sliding to be face level with his thighs and he nipped the soft skin before slicking one finger with spit and pushing into him gently. He was still slick and open from earlier, making it easier to add two more. Jeremy groaned when they brushed against that spot, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him. He pulled Tyler back up and kissed him hard as he wrapped his legs around his waist again and rolled his hips up, brushing his hardening cock against the billionaire’s leg. Tyler hitched his leg up higher and pushed it towards his head, his fingers skimming his puckered hole briefly before pushing the blunt head of his cock inside. Jeremy groaned into his mouth as he sunk into his tight body and he growled softly when he bottomed out.

The billionaire’s forehead dropped to his as he pulled out and pushed in. Jeremy met his thrusts, rolling his hips up as he panted and breathed and moaned at the same time. His fingers trailed through Tyler’s damp, dark hair and pushed his head forward to catch his bottom lip between his teeth. The billionaire grunted as he pushed in hard and he gasped as a sharp jolt of pleasure went through his stomach. He rolled onto his back and grabbed Jeremy’s hips, guiding him up and down on his cock as he thrust up as much as he could, taking in the sight of the younger riding him with his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open as he groaned in pleasure. Tyler couldn’t help attacking his throat, sucking hard multiple places to leave his mark as his fingers dug into his back. Jeremy lowered his head and their lips met in a hot, wet kiss that stole his breath.

Tyler rolled them over again when he felt the familiar heat in his stomach and wrapped one leg around his waist tightly as he drove into him. Jeremy moaned and whined on every thrust, arching his back when Tyler’s hand wrapped around his cock, and he came hard between them. He clenched around the billionaire and he groaned deeply as he came deep inside him. He lowered himself onto the panting orphan carefully before easing his cock out of him, leaving a trail of white strings on his thighs. When he caught his breath he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, completely and utterly sated.

Jeremy rolled on top of him, kissing thoroughly, and Tyler knew it was going to be one of those nights they didn’t go back to sleep until the sun rose. There were nights where Jeremy’s nightmares were so bad he refused to close his eyes until it was necessary. He didn’t ever want to talk about them, the only comfort he ever sought from Tyler being his touch. And while the billionaire didn’t mind fucking all night, they had done this nearly every night for the past few weeks and it was starting to take its toll on both of them.

The orphan nuzzled him like a kitten starved for attention, laying tender kisses along his neck in the hopes of working him up again. Tyler was content to just hold him, enjoying the feeling of their skin pressed together and Jeremy’s lips claiming every bit of his neck before moving lower. He laid kisses on his limp cock and he moaned, stopping him with a hand to his shoulder.

“What?” he panted, gazing at him through sinfully long eyelashes.

“Can’t do it yet. You wore me out,” his lips quirked into a smile when Jeremy’s brow rose in surprise.

“Oh,” he started to pull away but Tyler pulled him back in, pecking his lips gently. He cupped his face and kissed him softly before pulling away without a word and getting out of bed. Tyler frowned when he pulled on his pajama bottoms and went to lay on the chase lounges on the balcony. This wasn’t part of their routine; Jeremy always found a way to be close to him after they fucked.

_Routine? Since when does having a routine for dealing with nightmares matter?_

He scowled. It mattered because he wanted Jeremy to know he was here for him. He had someone to depend on so he didn’t have to deal with this alone. And, if he were being truthful, he didn’t want the younger to shut him out. After almost two months of being his Dom, Jeremy _had_ to know that he could tell him anything, that he could trust him. Not knowing what he was thinking right now irked him. He threw himself out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to make them both a cup of tea as a distraction.

When he returned with the two mugs, Jeremy hadn’t moved from his spot. Tyler leaned against the doorframe casually, watching him as he watched the fading skyline as the lights from the buildings dimmed and faded. He balanced both mugs and pushed the door open to set them on the small stone table next to him.

“I made tea,” he shrugged, suddenly feeling bashful. Jeremy took the mug with a smile and his heart did that funny thing in his chest that seemed to happen around him lately.

“Thank you Sir,” he took a sip and moaned at the warmth.

“Would you like to be alone?” the billionaire asked after a moment of silence. Jeremy shook his head and he sighed inwardly with relief as he slid behind him, the orphan settling against his chest between his legs with his head on his shoulder. Hours passed as they sat in silence with the crickets singing to each other across the lawn and the skyline fading as the early morning light finally made its appearance.

“What was it about?” Tyler finally asked as the top of the sun just peaked over the horizon.

“What?”

“Your dream.”

He sighed and set his mug on the table next to Tyler’s empty one, “It was about you. The boys I lived with in the orphanage…they were torturing you, and I couldn’t do anything because they tied me down.”

Tyler smiled sadly as he threaded his fingers through his hair, “They can’t hurt you here Jer. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again.”

“I thought you were going to die,” he whispered, staring out at the lawn despondently. “A-And then I opened my eyes and you were there.”

“And I’m fine,” Tyler tipped his chin so he could look into his eyes. “Do you remember their names?”

“Paul, Ryan and Jared. I don’t think I’ll ever forget,” he shook his head with a bitter laugh.

“What happened to them?”

“I don’t know. We were all kicked out of the orphanage at the same time. I haven’t seen them since,” he sighed sadly. “I wish I could forget everything they put me through. I wish I didn’t let it get to me so much.”

“They put you through a living hell. It’s normal not to forget, especially since you’ve only been out for a year. It’s going to take time,” Tyler murmured. He was tempted to ask Jeremy if he knew their last names but decided against it. He could find them on his own.

“I was _so_ happy the day they told me I was leaving that I didn’t even realize what that meant until I got the apartment and they said I had to have a job to keep it. I didn’t even have any furniture except for this old mattress and $600 from the city.”

“That’s it?” Tyler’s eyebrows shot up. “Rent alone in a decent area is that much.”

Jeremy snorted mirthlessly, “I didn’t even have enough to buy myself dinner that night. And I had no blankets so it was cold…but the worst part of it was that after all of that, I would’ve went back to the orphanage if it meant I had a warm place to sleep and food to eat. When you starve for a couple days in a row, you’re willing to put up with anything.”

Tyler swallowed thickly and wrapped his arm around him. “You’ll _never_ be in that situation again,” he said lowly. “You’ll never have to starve or worry about your safety or worry about anything, not ever.”

Jeremy gave him a weak smile and lay back on his shoulder. Silence resumed as they watched the sky change colors and the city awaken from slumber as the moon faded into the distance.

“Can I ask you something?” Jeremy said distantly.

“What?”

“When you marry Rebekah…what’s going to happen to me?”

Tyler felt like he’d been punched in the gut. All this time he spent with the younger made him completely forget about his marriage and how he _loathed_ ever agreeing to that shitty contract now.

“Well…you can live here with Katherine and Caroline or you can have your own place that I’ll pay for. Whatever you want,” he hoped he didn’t sound as glum as he felt. “But this is your home now Jer. You’ll always have a place here.”

Jeremy nodded, keeping his eyes down so Tyler wouldn’t see the tears welling in them. Of course Tyler was still going to marry Rebekah, why wouldn’t he? He had millions to lose and billions to gain; no one would give that up for a dirt poor basket case like him. Hell, he wouldn’t chose him either, but he’d hoped, deep down, that possibly, _maybe_ , the billionaire would chose him instead. But Tyler was looking for an equal, not a charity case. He could never measure up and he knew it, but it didn’t make the pain hurt any less.

* * *

 

“Stefan _and_ Damon Salvatore! To what do I owe the honor?” Louis Garson boomed when he opened the door of his two story mansion and saw the brothers on his doorstep.

“We came to have a chat. May we?” Damon inclined his head with a sincere smile. Louis stepped aside to allow them in and shut the door.

“Nice place,” Stefan said as he looked around. “Is this all custom?”

“Mostly imported from the finest companies in Italy and France,” he said smugly. “So, what can I do for you gentlemen?”

The brothers shared a look.

“You want to do this your way?” Stefan smirked.

Damon returned it, “Let’s do it.”

Before Louis could ask, the elder Salvatore grabbed him by the lapels of his bathrobe and shoved him into the wall. He started to scream, until Damon shoved his handgun into his mouth, a terrible scowl on his handsome face.

“Shut the fuck up and listen carefully,” he hissed in the terrified man’s face. “If you want to live, you’ll tell us everything we want to know. Got it?”

He nodded frantically, sweat pouring down his face. Damon removed the metal from his mouth, only to press the barrel into his forehead. Louis whimpered loudly as he tried to shrink into the wall. “Please! I have money!”

“We didn’t come here for that,” Damon snapped. “Let’s talk about the Dungeon party from a few weeks ago; the one where you and your thugs railroaded Tyler Lockwood’s submissive into a back room. Remember that?”

He shook his head frantically, eyes wide with fear as he looked between Damon’s hand on the gun and his face. The raven-haired released the safety and he blubbered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I swear!”

“We caught you on _camera_!” he snarled. “Who got you in?”

Louis whimpered as Damon’s finger started to squeeze the trigger, “I—I d-don’t—!”

 “I wouldn’t lie to him,” Stefan called casually as he leaned against the wall. “Damon hates liars.”

“I really do. And trust me, you don’t want to find out what I do people who lie,” he jammed the gun under his chubby chin. “So I’m going to ask you again; who got you in?”

“I don’t know his name! We paid him cash and he put us on the list! I didn’t even know what kind of party it was—!”

Damon hauled him by his robe into the living room, dragging him to a green arm chair and forcing him into it. Louis stood halfway in an attempt to flee and Damon flung the Swiss army knife in his back pocket into his shoulder near the collar bone. He wailed in agony as he was forced to sit again, writhing as Damon kept the knife in firmly, wiggling it around for good measure.

“Now you understand how serious I am,” Damon smirked as Stefan joined them. The younger Salvatore pulled out his own silver handgun and set it on the coffee table between him and the wailing man as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

“You have two minutes,” he looked at his watch. “Start talking.”

“All he said was to get the boy and get out! It was Fitz’s idea to do the scene, not mine! He’s the one that’s into little boys!”

“Who told you to take him?”

“Mikael! He said it was really important!”

“Why?”

“He didn’t tell us!”

Stefan scowled terribly, “I think you’re lying.”

“No, please, I swear—!”

A gunshot rang out followed by a wailing, high-pitched scream. Damon smirked as he kept his gun aimed at Louis’ knee, admiring the pool of blood growing beneath his injured foot. Louis bent to grip it and he forced him back by the knife still embedded near his neck. 

“I think you know how this works Louis. You keep lying, we keep shooting,” Stefan shrugged as if he were speaking about the weather. “We have plenty of bullets and you have plenty of body parts.”

“And a wife,” Damon chimed in when he saw their portrait hanging on the wall.

“Please, you have to believe me! I don’t know what he wants with him!”

“All I hear are lies, lies, lies!” Stefan gave his brother a meaningful look and another gunshot rang out, followed by an even louder scream as Louis used his hands to apply pressure to the busted knee of his other leg.

“Let’s try again Louis. What does Mikael want with Jeremy?” Damon pointed the gun at his other knee, holding him in place with the knife. “If you want to be able to walk again, get talking.”

“A deal! He said something about a deal but that’s all I know!” he sobbed desperately. “Please, I don’t know any more than that!”

“A deal with who?”

“I don’t know!”

Damon sighed and twisted the knife, “You’re starting to disappoint me Louis.”

“Well, if he really doesn’t know anything, then there’s no reason to keep him alive is there?” Stefan shrugged.

“Wait, wait, there was—there was a man! He said he was sold to a really wealthy man!”

Both brothers furrowed their brows, “What do you mean sold?”

“He made a deal with some man in another country and he promised him millions! That’s all Mikael told us, I swear!”

Stefan slowly rose to his feet, “So…you were going to kidnap an innocent child and sell him just to line your pockets with money?”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he sobbed pathetically. Stefan stalked to him and threw a sharp punch to his nose, effectively breaking it. He grabbed his chin and roughly forced his head up.

“You have _no_ idea how sorry you’re going to be,” his voice was dangerously soft as he stepped on Louis’ wounded foot, making him writhe and cry in pain. “If you tell anyone we were here, we’ll let Tyler know that _you_ orchestrated the attack on Jeremy, and he’ll come after you until you, your family, your friends, and your legacy are completely destroyed. Do we understand each other?”

“Y-Yes!” Louis nodded quickly. Stefan gave him a sickly smile and stomped on his wounded foot once more before releasing him.

“I think we’ve gotten all we can here,” he straightened himself and put his gun back in his pants. “Let’s go Damon.”

“Hang on,” the elder Salvatore aimed his gun at Louis’ other knee and pulled the trigger. He wailed as he ripped the knife out and shoved him out of the chair into the growing puddle of his blood. Smirking, he put his gun back in his pants and followed his brother. 

* * *

 

“Seriously woman, do you have a death wish?” Kol exasperated when Rebekah approached his desk. “What the hell are you doing here?”

She ignored his questions and threw the folded picture she grabbed from her father’s study onto his desk. He frowned, “What’s this?”

“Your evidence,” she dropped into the closest chair. “I found it in his study.”

“You went into his _study_?” he hissed furiously. “Becks, if he caught you—!”

“He didn’t!” she glared at him until he finally sighed and shook his head.

“So what’d you find?” Matt asked as he stood beside her. His presence distracted her momentarily.

“Pictures of these two people. He had dozens of copies—and then there were pictures on his computer of people that have been missing for months!”

“Wait, you were on his _computer_?” Kol cried. “Jesus _Christ_ Rebekah—!”

“How many?” Matt asked.

“I’m not sure,” she shrugged. “But it looked as if people were…bidding on them. All of them had a price under their pictures.”

Kol finally opened the folder and shuffled through the pictures, the two blondes looking over his shoulder. He held one up of the blonde woman and frowned. “She kind of looks like you.”

“Hardly,” she made a face as she pulled out her cellphone. “I took more pictures, but if we need more I could go back—”

“Hell no! You stay the hell away from there Rebekah!” Kol snapped. “He guards that room like there’s fucking gold in it! You think he won’t realize when someone breaks in?”

“Do they have names?” Matt interrupted gesturing to the picture.

She shook her head, “They were only identified by number. But he,” she pointed to the picture of the boy, “is being sold for $2,000,000.”

“So…our father’s lucrative business is human trafficking,” Kol sighed deeply as he ran a hand over his tired face. “I _knew_ it, that sick son-of-a-bitch.”

Rebekah shuddered. After her discovery she couldn’t sleep. How her father could do something so horrifying and disgusting, she didn’t understand. But what she did know was that, now more than ever, she needed to be careful around him, for he was no longer safe for either her or Henrik to be around.

“This had to be what Klaus knew before Mikael killed him,” Kol muttered as he flipped through the pictures again. “And if these people are buying from other countries, we can’t punish them under Atteca laws.”

“You don’t think…father sold Klaus too?” she breathed in horror.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t doubt if that was what he was trying to do before he ran away. But Mikael didn’t know where he was for months after that,” he closed the folder. “But it would also explain why he disappeared altogether after that.”

“Oh poor Klaus!” Rebekah whispered, her heart dropping into her stomach as she thought of her brother’s fate. “Is it possible that he’s still hiding? That father never found him and he’s still hiding somewhere?”

“She does have a point,” Matt said quickly before he could protest. “We have evidence of what he’s doing, but we don’t know if he actually took Klaus or killed him. If he’s selling people he kidnaps to foreigners, he has to be keeping them somewhere, right?”

“I think this can help us,” she showed him the picture of the post-it note with the two addresses. “Does either of these look familiar?”

Kol frowned as he looked them over, “I think the first one is in District 5.”

“That’s Richard Lockwood’s old warehouse,” Matt looked at it over her shoulder, and she tried to keep from shivering when his breath hit her neck accidentally. “I remember investigating this place when he was killed, but we had to stop because Mikael bought the property.”

“And now he might’ve turned it into a human storage unit,” Kol growled. “If we can find even one of these missing people, we might have a chance to bust him.”

“Then let’s go,” Matt grabbed his gun from his desk.

“Wait!” Rebekah stopped them both. “Is it really smart to just run in there without any back-up? What if he does have them, and there are people guarding it so they can’t escape?”

“She does have a point,” Matt agreed, much to his partner’s chagrin.

“Look, the investigation into Mikael is locked airtight. We can’t risk raising suspicion by telling people what we’re doing,” Kol exasperated. “We have to be smart and discrete about this, otherwise he could get away again.”

The blondes shared a dismayed look. Kol was right, but that didn’t mean they liked the idea. Regardless, if they ran into trouble, at least they knew what to do.

“If we find even one person, we call the captain,” Kol reassured as he holstered his Taser and kissed his sister’s cheek. “You’ve been a big help Becks, but we’ll take it from here.”

“Absolutely not! You wouldn’t have gotten _this_ far if it weren’t for me!” she cried indignantly. “I’m coming with you.”

“You can’t come on a police investigation! If Mikael finds out what you’re doing—!”

“He thinks I’m chaperoning Henrik and his friends on their road trip! They won’t be back until tomorrow night,” she reassured. “And if only you two are investigating, who would ever know I was there?”

“Well, don’t you just have this all planned out!” Kol threw his hands up in the air with a harsh laugh, “And did you plan on having a place to sleep tonight?”

She rolled her eyes, “With you, silly. I assume you have a couch.”

“Jesus Becks, you can’t just—!”

“You can take my bed,” Matt flushed when both siblings stared at him. “I don’t mind taking the couch.”

“Of course you don’t,” Kol muttered under his breath.

“Thank you Matt. It is good to see that _some_ gentlemen still exist,” Rebekah shot her brother a glare. He returned it with the same heat.

“You don’t need to see what we find inside these places. It’ll scar you forever if we find something bad.”

“What if our _brother_ is in one of these Kol?” she asked with quiet desperation. “I need to know what happened to him. I need to know why our father would do something so terrible. Please.”

Kol nearly scowled when Matt turned pleading eyes to him too. Of course, he would agree with her. He agreed with _everything_ she said.

“Fine, but if we find _anything_ , you go back in the car,” he gave her a stubborn glare that she returned.

“Fine,” she grabbed his keys and dangled them with a grin. “But I’m driving.”

* * *

 

“Tell me how it feels.” Tyler’s voice was heavy with lust as he thrust into Jeremy’s taut body. He reveled in his whimpers and cries as he continued pounding into him, gripping his hips as he balanced him on his feet, allowing the chains to keep his arms and the rest of him upright.

“It feels—oh _God_ it feels so good Sir!” he shrieked when Tyler drove home into his spot over and over and he nearly fell over from the sharp jolt of pleasure.

“You want me to fuck you like this all the time, don’t you pet?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Tyler grinned as he licked away beads of sweat that had slipped from his hair down to his lips. He was surprised when Jeremy agreed to being suspended and fucked standing, but it only showed him just how far he’d come in the past few weeks.

“You like when I take you like this, when I turn you into my own little cock slut, don’t you pet?” he growled in his ear as he thrust harder and faster. Jeremy whimpered as he tethered on the edge of total bliss.

“Yes, God, please don’t stop!” he babbled, his eyes watering from the pleasure and the slight pain. “Please, please, please—!”

He broke off in a loud cry when Tyler pulled his hips up so he was standing on his toes and pounded into him roughly.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You! Only you!”

“That’s right. I’m the only one who gets this,” he grabbed his ass-cheek roughly. “You only belong to me, you only obey me. Only come when I tell you to.”

Tyler slammed in again and he nearly lost his precarious balance. He whined as he felt his end coming, much sooner than he knew Tyler wanted if the way he squeezed the base of his thick cock was any indication.

“You _only_ come when I tell you to,” Tyler grabbed his ass again before gripping his hips and slamming into him hard and quick, shaking the chains immensely. Jeremy choked out cries as he held onto the chains, dancing just on the edge but trying to hold off for as long as possible. But whenever Tyler manhandled him like this, taking anything and everything he wanted all at once, it turned him on more.

Tyler thrust in one more time hard, hitting Jeremy’s spot directly and they both came together with loud, long groans. The orphan sagged as his knees finally gave out, the chains just barely holding hip up as he panted harshly. Tyler let go of him and walked around to face him, shaking his head when he saw his limp cock.

“Oh Jeremy, you didn’t listen,” he smirked slowly. “You know what that means.”

He could only whine, his head dropping back between his shoulder blades. Tyler unbound him and caught him when he stumbled into his arms. Scooping him up, he carried him to the bed and laid him on his stomach.

“Jer,” he cooed as he threaded his fingers in his hair and lifted his head gently, “you tired?”

He nodded dazedly, and Tyler wondered if he was even seeing him. Jeremy fell so deep into subspace so quickly and it was beautiful.

“But we’re not done yet, pet. You didn’t do as I asked, so now comes discipline,” he grinned wickedly. Reaching into his chest on the ground, he grabbed thick beads, lube and a cock ring. Jeremy moaned as he watched him, his body aching but still wanting more. Tyler ran a hand down his back, lingering on his rear for a moment before bending to kiss each cheek. God help him, he was _obsessed_ with that perfect ass; just thinking about it, how he looked sliding between those two perfect globes as he took him from behind, the way they reddened when he spanked him, made his cock twitch. Shaking his head, he slicked the beads with lube and carefully pushed them inside his moaning sub.

“Roll over,” he commanded gently, smirking when he did. He kissed his chest before fitting the cock ring around him, grinning when Jeremy groaned loudly.

“If you disobey me again, I’ll leave it on all night,” he warned softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Now lay across my lap.”

Jeremy moved as quickly as he could with the new toys, making the beads brush against _that_ spot and he whimpered as he placed himself over Tyler’s knee.

“Five spanks for each cheek. Count them out loud,” he murmured as he stroked down his back gently. Jeremy barely nodded his head before Tyler’s hand came down and the beads struck his prostate directly. He jerked as he cried out, his mind going momentarily blank from the sharp pleasure.

“Did you already forget, pet?” Tyler chuckled as his hand came down again. Jeremy let out another sharp cry.

“O-One!”

“Tsk, tsk,” he murmured as his hand started kneading. “Now we have to start over.”

“Oh God,” Jeremy moaned, trembling now. He lurched forward again when Tyler’s hand came down, unable to call out the number until about the fifth spank. Each thrust into his prostate made his cock rise, albeit painfully restricted to the cock ring. By the time he successfully reached ten, he was crying from the intensity.

“Do you want to come, pet?” Tyler sounded amused, laughing when he nodded frantically with desperate eyes. “I’m not sure I’m in the mood yet.”

“P-Please, please Sir!” he choked out. His head was hazy as he fell under, his tongue feeling heavy as he begged. Dom eyed him, considering, before standing and dropping his pants, revealing his own swollen cock.

“Make me come first, and then I’ll allow you to.”

Nodding, Jeremy scrambled to the floor on his knees, taking Tyler in his mouth eagerly, moaning around him when the beads pressed into him and stayed, and making him work that much faster. Tyler’s fingers dug into his hair and he let out a primal cry as his knees grew weak.

“Fuck!” he sighed as he thrust back and forth gently. “Stop moving and keep your mouth open.”

Jeremy did, allowing Tyler to fuck his mouth the way he wanted, staying as still as possible until Tyler slammed against the back of his throat and he gagged. The billionaire pulled away when he was close, grabbing Jeremy’s hair tightly and yanking his head up. “Finish it with your hands, and make sure I cum all over that pretty face.”

He panted as he took him in his hand, his other going to his balls, and he worked him quickly until his face was coated in white. The younger closed his eyes and embraced the feeling of his Dom marking him with his cum as he fell even deeper, all rationale thought leaving him.

“Jesus, look at you,” Tyler dropped to his knees when he was done. “Fucking beautiful covered in my cum. Lie down for me so I can take care of you.”

Jeremy did so without question, staring at Tyler with eyes blown wide and nearly black pupils.

“Jer?” he tapped his cheek lightly. “Can you speak, pet?”

He tried, he really did, but all that came out was a low moan. Tyler smiled fondly as he smoothed his hair back, smearing some of his essence with it. He removed the cock ring and took Jeremy’s near purple erection into his mouth, lifting his hips to slide the beads out of him and then holding him down as he worked him. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes when he came, thrusting into Tyler’s warm mouth as much as he could, fighting against the billionaire’s hands holding down his hips until he was left a limp, trembling mess on the floor. Immediately, Tyler went into the bathroom and grabbed a warm damp cloth to wipe down his face and his body, praising him the whole time for a job well done.

“I’m so proud of you pet. You’re getting so good at this,” he tossed the rag to the side and helped Jeremy sit against the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

He barely nodded once, his head hanging low, his mind unable to function from the high he was experiencing. His Dom pulled on his arm gently and he stood without question, following the billionaire to the bathroom and sitting in the empty bathtub as he filled it with warm water and bubbles. Tyler sat behind him, as usual, and washed him thoroughly. The gentle touches slowly brought Jeremy back to awareness and he sank against Tyler’s chest as he cleaned him, heart constricting when he remembered that this wasn’t permanent, that Tyler wouldn’t always be able to do this because he was getting married and he was going to have a family to take care of, which meant there would be no place for him in his life. This had to be the best thing to ever happen to him, and in a few months it would all be gone.

After the bath, Tyler gave him a massage and fed him pieces of chocolate with an orange juice carton. They lay together, naked and wrapped in Jeremy’s favorite blanket, and Tyler gently coaxed him into long, languid kisses that made his heart ache. He tried to pour his feelings into them, using them to say what he couldn’t say out loud, what wouldn’t be acceptable to say because he was never supposed to feel this way, and Tyler had made it clear from the beginning that this wasn’t anything more than what it was. But he’d been a fool to think he could sleep with him without giving away his heart too.

“Feel okay?” Tyler carded his hands through his hair. He nodded with a smile, hoping he appeared normal enough.

“I’m fine, Sir,” he whispered as he rested against his shoulder. One arm went around Tyler’s waist as the billionaire’s arms wrapped around him, and he wondered how many more days he would have with him until he was forced to give him up.  

 

 

“Jer, what’s wrong?” Caroline asked the next morning as they strolled through the gardens. The orphan wasn’t a really talkative person, but the blonde knew enough by now to know when he wasn’t talking because he didn’t want to versus because something was bothering him. She did consider him one of her best friends, after all.

“Nothing,” he gave her a small smile. Her eyebrow rose, looking like she didn’t believe him.

“I know you better than that,” she poked his side gently. “C’mon, talk to me.”

It was silent until they sat on their bench near the fountain. Jeremy sighed deeply as he placed his head in his hands.

“Is it Tyler?” she murmured as she placed a comforting hand on his back, not at all surprised when he nodded. “Did a scene not go well?”

“No,” he shook his head. “They’re going fine.”

“Then what?”

He swallowed thickly, “When you realized that you were…in love with Katherine, did you tell her or keep it to yourself?”

She smiled sympathetically, “I didn’t tell her, but I should have. She wound up telling me first that she loved me and gave me the option of terminating my contract if I didn’t feel the same.”

He nodded, her words bringing him little comfort. Tyler was bound by a contract to marry another woman or lose millions; he highly doubted anything _he_ could say would change his mind.

“You’re in love with Tyler,” she said softly. His silence was all the answer she needed.

“I tried _so_ hard to not be, I really did,” he said weakly. “He blackmailed me into this, he said he would fire my friend if I didn’t do it, but now…everything’s backwards,” he shook his head with a deprecating laugh. “I’m such an idiot.”

“No, you’re not,” she shook her head. “This is normal Jer. You’re not the first sub to fall in love with their Dom.”

“But nothing can come from it. He’s engaged, he has a whole other life that I would never…I don’t belong in his world,” he let out a shaky breath, one tear falling down his face. “I never belonged here with him or with any of you. I’ve got nothing to give.”

“Not true,” she snapped. “You _do_ belong here Jeremy, and you and Tyler belong together, even if he doesn’t see it. This is the happiest I’ve ever seen Tyler and I’ve known him for years. His fiancée can’t measure up to you at all.”

“I think you have it backwards,” he laughed quietly again. “She’s a wealthy woman that can give him children and money; I can’t give him either. I’m not good for anything other than this.”

“Again, _not_ true,” she gave him a small glare. “You haven’t known Tyler as long as we have, so you don’t see how much he’s changed because of you. Regardless of what she can give him, it’s nothing compared to what you’ve done for him in these past few months. You changed his life for the better and he _will_ realize that.”

Caroline was trying to give him hope, he understood that. And he really wanted to believe that she was right, but this was the real world, and money always talked no matter the person or circumstance. He wasn’t that much of a fool to believe that Tyler would really leave his fiancée of a year to be with someone that would never make even a quarter of what he made, someone he would probably have to support for the rest of his life. He wasn’t good enough for Tyler, and as much as that fact hurt like hell, it was the truth.

The blonde threw an arm around his shoulders and he leaned into her, a couple tears falling from his eyes as they watched the fountain rise and fall.

* * *

 

“When will you have the boy? I am eager to see him in person.”

“Patience, my friend. He’s well-guarded, so it’s taking some time to obtain him,” Mikael placated to the man on the other side of the screen. “But I assure you we _will_ have him one way or another.”

“I am meant to be in Atteca within the next month or so for business. Can I expect he will be ready then?”

“That is more than enough time,” he grinned.

“Very good,” he clapped his hands once. “Do not let anyone touch him when you get him. I want to break him in myself.”

“Of course.”

He breathed a sigh of relief when they disconnected. Dealing with Russian Ambassador Adrik Romanov always put him on edge. Not only did the man look like a sadistic sociopath, he also had the means to do what he pleased as one of the richest men in the world. And while he didn’t understand his obsession with Lockwood’s bitch, he wasn’t going to question it when he was about to make him one of the richest men in the world too.

Sighing deeply, he dialed Elijah’s number and asked him to stop by when he could before hanging up. They needed to get Jeremy Gilbert quickly, or they would all likely face his wrath, and he was too close to getting his company back for _anyone_ to mess that up, especially some lowly teenager.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bad-ass Salvatores and more steamy sex! Enjoy!

Rebekah’s eyes fluttered open when she heard noise the next morning, and immediately closed them again when the first thing she saw was a naked back. She opened them again and silently admired the view of Matt in nothing but a towel, bending over as he searched through his drawers. How she wished the towel would slip off and she could see everything.

“Oh, my bad! I didn’t know you were awake,” Matt turned around in the midst of her ogling and presented her with his toned, almost defined chest. He was ripped, not overly so, and her mouth went dry as she looked away.

“It’s fine. This is your room.”

“I’ll be right back,” he held up his uniform to her before going back into the bathroom. Rebekah sighed heavily and fell back into the bed. Life was _so_ unfair sometimes. Why would the universe throw Matt in her face when they knew she couldn’t have him?

“How’d you sleep?” he asked when he came out.

“Fine. Your…bed is lovely,” she gave him a small smile and hoped that didn’t sound lame. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Sorry Kol was being a dick about it,” he worked his black belt through the loops of his pants. “For the record, you did have a good plan.”

“I thought so too,” she grinned slightly before it faded. “And…thank you, for yesterday. Kol was right in telling me to stay in the car…I just only wish I listened to him.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I didn’t expect to find anything, but now we know.”

“We know that my father is a monster,” she whispered as tears welled in her eyes. “How could he do something so cruel to so many innocent people?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “We looked through the bodies we found, and we didn’t find your brother. There’s a chance he’s not dead Rebekah.”

She pressed her lips together as she looked away. Yesterday when they had reached the warehouse, she had disregarded Kol’s warning and followed them inside after they were gone for 20 minutes. What she saw would forever be scarred into her memory; bodies thrown in a pile in the back corner of the building, the ground smeared with old blood, bile and other body fluids she didn’t want to know about. The smell was the worst, though; the smell of rotting, decaying corpses was so pungent that it churned her stomach. It all became too much for her and she fainted, Matt catching her before she hit the ground.  

“There’s a chance that he is dead. Father probably killed him. And if he knows that I know about any of this…he’s going to kill me,” she whispered emotionally.  Matt cupped her face when her tears fell and wiped them away with his thumbs.

“I’d never let that happen,” he pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He was so warm and safe and she wanted to stay there. She didn’t want to return home with the man who murdered people.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled as she pulled away and wiped her face. He brushed her hands away and did it himself, returning her smile.

“Don’t be. You’re not wrong to be afraid of him,” he murmured. “But I wouldn’t let him, or anything, happen to you Rebekah. You don’t ever have to worry about that.”

Their eyes met; the blonde socialite sucked in a quick breath as Matt started to lean in. It was going to happen, she _wanted_ it to happen. She leaned in without realizing she was moving until their lips were closer than they had ever been.

“Mate we got a call in. We gotta—whoa,” Kol burst into the room. His eyebrow rose when they jumped apart, “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” they blushed furiously as they moved away from each other. He looked between his sister and partner and shook his head before walking out. Matt gave Rebekah an apologetic smile.

“See you later, if you’re still here,” he squeezed her hand before following his partner. Rebekah let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and fell against Matt’s pillows again. He was going to be the very death of her.

* * *

 

Breakfast at the Lockwood mansion was silent that same morning. Katherine frowned as she watched Jeremy looking at his plate with a forlorn expression. It was a complete 180 from last week when they were radiating happiness and she wondered what had happened to cause this change.

The sound of silverware hitting the plate roughly turned her attention to Tyler. He scowled at his omelet as he cut it in half, growling lowly when he pushed one side too hard and it slid off his plate onto the table.

“So…how is everything going?” she gave them a hesitant smile when they lifted their gazes. Tyler sighed heavily as he gave up and dropped the knife.

“Mikael called this morning. He wants me to meet with Rebekah for three different events this week,” he grumbled irritably. That bastard always knew how to ruin his day.

“Well…you do not have to go if you do not wish to,” she said carefully. “Tell him you have plans.”

“I can’t. He’s back to micromanaging me, the fucking prick. He wants the public to see how in love we are and that we can’t wait to get married,” he snorted. “I’d rather shoot my own foot then go through with this stupid marriage.”

Out the corner of her eye, Katherine caught the briefest of smiles from Jeremy. So _that_ was the problem then.

“I have been thinking Tyler…what if you did not marry her? Would it really be so terrible?”

“It will be if he takes all our money,” he sighed as he massaged his temple. “It always comes down to that goddamned contract. I should’ve _never_ signed that shit.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. But now we must find a way out of it. But you know that it would not matter if he _did_ take all our money,” she said slowly.

“Of course it matters!” he stared at her incredulously. “Do you like living here? Do you like owning your own company? Because that’ll all be gone if Mikael gets everything.”

“That is not what I mean Tyler. I meant that no one would be upset if you chose not to marry her because of the money. That should not be a reason to enter marriage,” she said softly. Jeremy’s eyes flitted to Tyler quickly before going back to his plate.

“Well it’s not like it matters. It’s happening whether I like it or not,” he muttered. Lately, whenever he thought of his marriage to that brat, he wanted to kick himself for _ever_ agreeing to be bound to her by contract forever. Especially now that he had Jeremy, he wasn’t ready to give up everything to assimilate to married life. But it wasn’t so much as married life as who it was with, because if it had been anyone else…

He watched Jeremy out the corner of his eye and sighed inwardly. There was no point in even going there.

“Darling, are you alright?” Katherine asked the quiet boy gently. He lifted his head when all eyes turned on him.

“I’m fine,” he gave them a forced smile. “Just tired.”

Katherine returned it with her own forced smile to cover her concern, “Of course.”

They spent the rest of breakfast in silence. Once they cleaned the table off, the two dominants set their subs up with a movie in the home theater before retiring to Tyler’s room. The billionaire threw himself onto the chase lounge on his balcony and lit a joint.

“What is really bothering you?” Katherine asked softly. “Tell me.”

“Nothing Kat, just Mikael and Rebekah, as usual,” he inhaled deeply before exhaling and offering it to her.

“Did Jeremy seem…off to you today?” she asked as she took it between her fingers. “He seems very sad for some reason.”

“I noticed. Maybe it’s because he had another nightmare. He usually doesn’t want to go back to sleep afterwards, so we sit out here with tea and watch the sunrise,” he murmured as he looked at his view of the city. “I’ve never done that before I met him.”

The brunette smiled sadly; now the reason for both their behaviors at breakfast was perfectly clear.

“Tyler,” she sighed. “I think he is in love with you.”

Silence settled over them for a while, and she thought he didn’t hear her.

“I know,” he murmured finally. “I think I’ve known for a while.”

“So what will you do? Will you send him away?”

“I can’t,” he shook his head. “I won't abandon him.”

“You will be doing so when you marry Rebekah.”

“I know that. I just…I want him to stay here. I want to be able to check on him,” he sighed deeply. “This is a mess.”

“Because you have to marry her? Or because you are in love with him also?”

He choked whilst inhaling from the white paper, “What?”

“I am no fool. I have seen the way you _both_ look at each other,” her eyebrow rose, daring him to question her. “He loves you and you love him back.”

“No,” he glared at her. “I don’t.”

“It is fine to feel this way. You do not have to be ashamed Tyler.”

“I’m not. I’m just not in love with him.”

Katherine gave him a knowing look as he finished the joint and crushed the roach in the ash tray, “You are lying.”

Rolling his eyes, the billionaire stood and stretched his arms over his head.

“I’m not in love with him Katherine. I enjoy dominating him but that’s it. That’s all this is,” he gestured to himself. “So can we drop it now?”

“Why do you _insist_ that love is such a terrible thing?” she shot back as she followed him back inside. “You have never given yourself the chance and now you run from it when it is right in front of you!”

“Jesus Katherine,” he groaned. “I’m sorry this isn’t turning into the storybook romance you were hoping for, but I just don’t feel that way about him, alright? Why can’t you just accept that and get over it?”

“Because Jeremy deserves better than this! You know how hard of a life he’s had, what he’s struggled with! Not acknowledging his feelings and allowing him to carry on like this is wrong! He is miserable Tyler!”

“How the fuck do you know that? Does he talk to you about it?” he snapped. He snorted when her mouth set in a firm line. “I didn’t think so. I don’t know what the hell this is about but if you’re concerned about him, don’t be. He’s fine.”

“I see otherwise,” she said coldly. “If you do not return his feelings, then you must send him away.”

“What?” he cried. “What the hell for?”

“You just admitted that you knew of his feelings for him!”

“And I told you I want him to stay here!” he whirled around to face her fully. “What the hell is wrong with you today?”

“I know how he feels! I know what it is like to _be_ him! And you should understand this as well! We were both submissives once!” she retorted. “Keeping him here, giving him the false hope that you _might_ return his feelings is not fair! You must give him a chance to get over you and this!”

Tyler’s head spun. She was right, of _course_ she was right, but he couldn’t just throw Jeremy in some fancy apartment and hope he would be okay. He couldn’t abandon him now when he was finally starting to open up. Jeremy lacked stability and constants in his life for years before he came here and he didn’t want to mess that up. And, if he were being really, _really_ honest, he didn’t want Jeremy to leave because he’d miss him too much. He’d grown used to him being here.

“But this is his home,” he hated the way he sounded like he was pleading. “He belongs here, with you and Caroline. I _told_ him this was his home, multiple times, and now he’s comfortable here. I can’t just take that away from him, after all the homes he lost in his past.”

“That…that is true,” she sighed. “You are right. This is his home. But you are also wrong for continuing this with him when you know how he feels.”

“Our contract is none of your business,” he snarled. “I’ve never micromanaged your contract with Caroline, even when I knew how she felt about you!”

“And you should have! That is what any good Dom would have done!” she snapped. “I am only trying to prevent you from making a mistake!”

“Well that’s all well and good, but it’s not necessary. I’ll deal with _my_ sub the way I see fit,” he growled as he stormed to the door and threw it open. She sighed heavily, understanding the gesture, and slowly walked towards the door. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, despite how he tried to move away.

“I did not wish to start a fight. It is just…I have never seen you happier than when you are with him,” she murmured. “He makes you happy Tyler, as you have made him happy, and I do not wish to see you lose that. But I also care for him, and I will continue to speak on his behalf because we both know he will not.”

He threw the door closed a little harder than necessary when she left. It annoyed him, how insightful his sister was how _right_ she could be. He didn’t think he was in love with Jeremy, but it wasn’t as if he had the option of finding out either way. He refused to throw away everything his father worked for, everything _he_ worked for, based on the possibility of feeling something he didn’t even believe in. That did nothing to help the ache in his chest when he thought about a life without Jeremy.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he dropped onto his bed, his head falling into his hands. A life without Jeremy wasn’t something he wanted to contemplate, but it was fast approaching all the same. At some point, he would have to take Katherine’s advice and let him go, regardless of how much he didn’t want to.

* * *

 

When he arrived home that evening, Fitz handed his keys to his valet and climbed the set of stairs leading to the front door of his District 2 mansion. His butler greeted him at the door with his usual glass of Coke and Gin and he took it without as much as a thank you.

“Sir, you have guests waiting in the living room,” he said formally, making him pause mid sip.

“I wasn’t aware I was receiving guests.”

“They said you were expecting them. They came to speak about something they called an important matter.”

“Very well,” he sighed as he walked to the living room. He paused when he saw the Salvatore brothers sitting on his loveseat.

“Well, well,” he shook both the brother’s hands before sitting across from them. “I didn’t realize you knew where I lived.”

“It wasn’t hard to find,” Stefan smirked as he held a bottle of Scotch in his hand. “This is excellent.”

“Thank you. It was imported from one of the oldest distilleries in Scotland.”

“No shit,” Damon drank from his own poured glass. Fitz looked between them with a strained grin.

“So, Ferdinand tells me you have something important to discuss?”

Damon set his glass on the table slowly, bringing his hands together on his knees, “Let’s talk about Jeremy Gilbert. Remember him?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know who that is.”

“Oh but you do. He was the one you coerced into that back room at that dungeon party a few months back. The one where we caught you on camera,” he snarled. Fitz blinked, seemingly confused for a moment before laughing.

“Oh, _him_. That sweet little tease,” he chuckled sinisterly. “He just looked so innocent I couldn’t help myself; much better than the rest of that filth running around looking for Masters to spread their legs for. I’m aware of how it sounds, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“And we don’t care to,” Stefan slammed the bottle down and stood in the next moment, drawing his gun and pointing it at Fitz’ forehead. “We know you and your friends were going to take him and sell him to someone for millions. Who is he?”

“I have no idea who—”

With a snarl, Stefan pulled the greying man out of his seat and slammed him into the pillar in back of his chair, thrusting the gun under his chin. Fitz chuckled as the fire blazed in his eyes.

“I’m done with the fucking games!” he roared as he unlocked the safety. “Who bought him? Answer me!”

“What makes you think I know anything?” he asked calmly. “You must not have any leads and _that_ is why you’re here, threatening me.”

He cracked the base of his Glock across his temple, holding him against the wall to keep him from falling. Fitz chuckled throatily as he spat out blood onto the ground.

“Last fucking chance,” Stefan’s eyes gleamed dangerously. “Who did Mikael sell him to?”

“How’s your wife Stefan?” he asked instead, a wicked smile crossing his face when Stefan froze in shock. Damon’s ears perked up at the question and he stood immediately.

“How the hell do you know about that?” he snarled.

“I know more than you think,” his grin widened. “In fact, I know _exactly_ who she is, and who you stole her from. I bet he would love to know where you’ve been hiding her this entire time.”

“You son-of-a-bitch,” he growled lowly. “He would never believe you.”

“I think he would,” he smirked. “He’s been looking everywhere for his little illegal whore. Imagine if I told him that Stefan Salvatore has been enjoying what she has to offer.”

Damon’s eyebrows shot to his hairline when his younger brother pistol whipped him again, this time so hard his head hit the pillar hard on his way down. He stood next to him, watching Fitz bleed slowly onto the hardwood floors, taking in his tense shoulders and heaving chest.

“What the hell was that about?” he asked him lowly. “How does he know your wife?”

“We need to get rid of him,” he muttered as he started searching the room; for what, Damon wasn’t sure. “He doesn’t have the info we’re looking for.”

“But he sure had a hell of a lot to say about your wife,” Damon grabbed his arm hard and stopped him in his tracks. “What did he _mean_ , Stefan?”

“Damon, we can’t talk about this now,” he exasperated. Damon shoved him into the bookshelf in response, keeping a firm hand to his chest when he tried to move.

“No, we’re _going_ to talk about this now,” he snapped. “Who the hell is she Stefan? What the hell did you get yourself into?”

He looked up to the ceiling, “I can’t tell you. It’s not safe.”

“Why? Because she came here illegally?”

He growled when Stefan mashed his lips together without another word, “Goddamn it Stefan! I’m trying to fucking help you here!”

“Then don’t ask. _Please_ Damon; just trust me when I say it’s not safe.”

“Then just tell me how you met her. Was she another man’s wife? Did you run off with her? What, Stefan?”

“She was…she was his servant, his slave,” he said finally. “I married her to protect her.”

“From who?”

“Damon, don’t,” he pushed his older brother back. “Let it go.”

“I don’t fucking think so!” he snapped. “You disappear for months at a time without calling, without letting me know if you’re even fucking alive, then all of a sudden you show up at my front door wearing a wedding ring and all you have to say is that it felt right? That’s bullshit Stefan! I deserve better than that!”

“You’re right, and I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I really am Damon, and I promise you’ll meet her when the time is right. You all will, just not right now.”

“Then tell me who the hell is looking for her? Why haven’t you gotten rid of them?”

“Because I can’t,” he sighed. “It’s a…tricky situation. He has connections throughout the city. He’s a good as us Damon. He’s trained, precise. He might be better.”

“Speak for yourself,” he snorted. “But none of this explains why you haven’t brought her around us. You could’ve introduced her to us at any point and no one would’ve been wiser.”

“I…it’s complicated Damon. Trust me when I say that,” he stressed. “I don’t know how you’re…going to react when you meet her.”

His eyebrows furrowed, “What the hell does that mean? Do we know her?”

“No, just drop it Damon, please,” he pleaded. “I swear, you’ll meet her when it’s safe and I’ll explain everything. I just need more time.”

He held is gaze with his fierce one, contemplating. If his brother was right, and he wasn’t fully sure that he was because reasons, then he could give up his line of questioning, for now. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t look into his brother’s affairs himself.

“Fine. You do whatever it is you have to do. But this conversation is far from over,” he gave him a pointed glare. “We’re going to have a long talk about this and your other behavior at some point.”

“Yes sir,” the corners of Stefan’s lips quirked upwards. They both turned back to Fitz, still motionless on the ground. “What do we do about him?”

Damon pulled a lighter out of his coat pocket with a smirk, “What we do best. But before we turn this place into a bon fire, let’s grab all the Scotch first.”

* * *

 

Jeremy threw his head back with a loud, strangled cry as Tyler pushed the thick vibrator further, increasing its speed and his whimpering as he writhed. His legs shook from where they were suspended in the air, his arms pulling against the silk ties restraining him to the headboard. Sweat dripped from his hair into the silk tie across his eyes as he shook his head from side to side in delirious pleasure.

“Ty _please_!” he whined as he bucked his hips, his toes curling. The billionaire grinned above him as he switched speeds on the toy, slowly driving him to the brink of insanity.

“Talk to me babe,” he cooed tauntingly. “What do you want me to do?”

“Please—oh God please—!” he sobbed when Tyler moved his wrist forward and the toy came in direct contact with his prostate for a brief second. “Right there!”

“You wanna cum, pet? Is that what you want?”

He nodded frantically. He missed Tyler’s wicked smile.

“I don’t think you’re ready.”

Suddenly the stimulation was gone. It stunned Jeremy for a moment before he whined in need, his head thrashing back and forth.

“I almost want to leave you like this until I come home from work. What do you think of that, pet?”

“Oh _please_ ,” he breathed through heaving gasps. “Sir please—!”

“You sound so sexy when you beg,” he tweaked one of his nipples hard. “Of course I wouldn’t leave you like this. I’m not mean.”

He looked at his watch again, grimacing slightly; he was going to be late for his board meeting at this rate, but that didn’t stop him from pushing his pants and briefs to his knees and sliding between his spread legs. He took the lube from the bed and coated two fingers before pushing them in his already loosened hole. Jeremy’s pleading cut off with a choked cry, his cock bouncing back and forth as he threw himself onto Tyler’s fingers as much as he could.

“You want me to fuck you?” he purred as he traced his cock along his ass crack. “Come on pet. I can’t do anything unless you tell me.”

“Yes! Fuck me, now!”

“Maybe if you ask nicely.”

Jeremy threw his head back in frustration, “Please, Sir, I _need_ you to fuck me!”

“You like when I fuck you Jeremy? You like my cock?” he goaded as he slicked himself with the lube.

“I love it, Sir! I need it!” he babbled without thinking. “I need you so much!”

“Fuck, you sound so good,” Tyler pressed the head of his cock inside him and they both groaned. He squeezed Jeremy’s hip when he tightened around him. He was so tight he nearly came right there.

“You gotta relax for me babe,” he panted as he clumsily unbuttoned the top three buttons of his work shirt. Jeremy groaned softly and forced himself to relax. The billionaire slowly pushed into him until the front of his thighs touched the back of his. He took his leaking cock in his hands and stroke slowly, grinning at Jeremy’s sharp cries as he thrust at the same time. His arms circled around his hips and he pounded into him after a brief pause, shaking the bed with the force of his thrusts. The orphan was rendered speechless from each sharp thrust into his prostate, muttering half formed pleas between shouts and groans. He came with a loud cry as Tyler slammed into him over and over, using him the way he saw fit until he exploded deep inside him and collapsed onto his chest.

“Fuck, that was good,” he sighed with a breathless laugh. He loosened his tie until he could slip it over his head and removed his sweat drenched shirt from his thick arms. After untying Jeremy and stripping down completely, he pulled him into his arms, his heart clenching at the devotion he saw in his eyes. He would have to be blind not to see how much Jeremy loved him, and it elated him as much as it made him sick with guilt.

“Good boy Jer,” he murmured as he kissed him all over his face. “You were so good, so perfect pet. I’m so proud of you.”

Jeremy whimpered when their lips came together, his fingers threading through Tyler’s gel-slicked hair. He was so far under that it felt like he was lying on clouds and it felt _so_ good. Tyler always made him feel so protected and safe and loved and he couldn’t imagine a world where he didn’t have this anymore. How was he supposed to live the rest of his life knowing the man he loved was married to someone else?

“Jer?” Tyler wiped away a tear that trickled from the corner of his eyes with his thumb. “You okay babe? You hungry?”

He shook his head dazedly, trying to blink back the sudden onslaught of tears and humiliated when he couldn’t hold them back. Turning his head, he buried it into the pillow as he quietly sobbed, Tyler’s hand rubbing up and down his back doing little to bring him comfort.

“Jer, talk to me,” he murmured. “What’s wrong babe? Was it the scene?”

“No,” he choked out. “The scene was fine. I’m sorry—I’ll be fine.”

“Hey, don’t be,” he wiped away more of his tears. “It happens. Just talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

“I…I don’t want to tell you,” he looked away as more tears leaked down his face. “I don’t want to ruin this.”

Tyler’s heart sank into his stomach. He knew what was coming, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking anyway, “Tell me, Jer.”

His heart pounded madly as Jeremy looked at him again, eyes welling with more tears, and he _knew_ that everything was about to change.

“I love you,” he confessed softly, unable to meet his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut as Tyler kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” he pulled the shaking man into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder. Despite what this now meant, he couldn’t help feeling giddy that Jeremy felt that strongly for him. He only wished there was something he could do to make him feel better about it being unrequited.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he whispered ashamedly. “I just—I can’t help it, I—”

“I know Jer. It’s okay,” he soothed. “It’s okay.”

He held him until he fell asleep and tucked him in before redressing. He kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair back as he watched him sadly. It would be the first time after a scene that Jeremy didn’t wake up beside him, but he needed to keep his distance from him now that he knew the truth.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured before leaving. Elijah intercepted him halfway to his room, pressing a folded piece of paper into his hand.

“What you asked for, Sir,” he murmured. He looked down at his palm; the name Ryan Kentel and his address shined in black ink.

“Thank you,” he stuffed it into his suit pocket. “This stays between us.”

“Of course.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur, his thoughts revolving on his boy and his earlier confession. He was so distracted that he spaced out multiple times during the board meeting with other investors and he spilled coffee all over the floor in the break room. It shouldn’t have bothered him so much but he couldn’t help but wonder what it _would_ be like if he didn’t have to marry Rebekah, if he and Jeremy could have an actual relationship. He might not have been in love with him, but he liked him enough to see where it could go, though he highly doubted it would go anywhere, with him being who he was. He’d never been romantically linked to a man despite the rumors that he played for the other team on occasion, and it would, undoubtedly, cause a stir within the Nivean elite and the last thing he wanted was everyone in his business for no reason. So perhaps it was better that he and Jeremy _couldn’t_ be anything more, because he probably wouldn’t have been happy anyway.

_Keep telling yourself that, dumbass._

Later that evening, he picked Rebekah up from her home in the stretch limo her father ordered and they drove to a popular restaurant in District 2, where April Young and her fiancé met them at the door. They posed for the paparazzi briefly before being seated in a booth at the center of restaurant activity, giving them a perfect view of the entire building, including the very crowded bar area. Tyler did his best to reign in his impatience, but it slowly eluded him with each forced conversation he was forced to hold with people he didn’t care about. He just wanted to be at home with Jeremy binging terrible comedies and eating whatever food was left in the kitchen.

“Darling? Are you alright?” Rebekah touched his arm.

“I’m good. I’m just gonna get a drink.”

He was thankful he sat on the end of the booth and could slip out easily. A spot opened just before him and he quickly surged beside a group of giggling women wearing gaudy rings and bracelets. The bartender immediately caught his eye and flirted with him as she made his drink, pushing a card with her number on it to him when he paid with his card. He left it on the counter under the $5 he left as a tip and took it back with him to the table, praying for his night to be over quickly.

They left an hour and a half later and drove to the equally crowded opera house. He grimaced as he opened the limo door for his date, waiting until she had a firm grasp on his arm before escorting her on the red carpet that led to the ticket cashier, ignoring the flashes of cameras and cat calls of his name as the paparazzi snapped to their heart’s content. He only turned around when he heard a familiar voice call him.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming,” Damon smirked as he approached them, a pretty red-head hanging on his arm.

“I’m sure I did. You just didn’t listen,” he chuckled. Rebekah coughed lightly and he resisted rolling his eyes, “You’ve met Rebekah, right?”

“How could I forget Daddy’s little princess?” he joked with a light sneer. Her lip curled as she looked them up and down.

“And you’re still arrogant as ever,” she snapped. “I wasn’t aware you appreciated the opera.”

“Only the refined have a taste for it.”

“Then you understand why I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Likewise,” he said with a sickly smile. “Or did Daddy put you up to this to get you more press time? It’s just _like_ him to pay for something as trivial as front page news.”

“Ms. Mikaelson, Mr. Lockwood, you may go in,” the woman at the ticket booth interrupted them. The blonde socialite shot Damon a furious glare before storming up the stairs without waiting for Tyler. He chuckled as he nudged his best friend’s shoulder and he winked.

“You know I couldn’t resist.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” he grinned before following. She was waiting at the top of the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded.

“Why do you associate with him? He’s absolutely despicable, and he’s beyond rude,” she huffed as they walked up more stairs to the balcony seats.

“No ruder than you,” he retorted. “Maybe you should get to know him before judging him.”

“Please, as if my father would allow me to associate with someone as classless as him,” she snorted. “Once we’re married, you will limit your contact with him. We don’t need anyone to tarnish our names with their choices.”

“The hell I will! You’re not choosing who my friends are too,” he hissed irritably. “We keep our same lives when we get married. There’s no need to change them.”

“But there _is_ if you wish for people to keep investing in your company. Suppose the public discovers your favorite hobby of sleeping with any man or woman that walks; they won’t be so keen to invest in you then, will they?” she snapped back. “I am doing this for your well-being as much as mine, so the least you could do is be thankful!”

“I never asked you to do anything for my well-being,” he glared at her. “And what makes you think I give a fuck about the rumors out there? None of them have been proven true, so what does it matter?”

“They are damaging not only to you, but to me because I’m _linked_ to you! Do you not understand how this works?” she growled as they reached the top, storming past the ticket checker without any greeting. “Whatever you do is reflected on me and I will _not_ be seen as the poor loveless wife you neglect for your whores!”

“Get over yourself. No one cares about you that much,” he snorted as they sat down. They were joined by Damon and his date moments later, much to his relief. He suppressed a laugh when Rebekah gave them an ugly scowl.

“What are you doing up here?”

“We have balcony seats,” he grinned as he waved them in her face. “Your daddy isn’t the only one with money Becks.”

Her lip curled and she turned her back to him, making both chuckle. Damon sat behind them and leaned over Tyler’s shoulder, “How was dinner with the dragon?”

“About as awful as you can imagine,” he grimaced. “I bought one of those overpriced drinks from the bar.”

“Hope it was strong. But really, there’s not enough alcohol in the world for dealing with someone like her,” Damon murmured lowly. Tyler chuckled as the lights dimmed and the curtains pulled back, earning a light applause from the crowd. He settled into his seat and tried to focus on the people on stage, but all he could think about was Jeremy. Was he doing anything right now? Was he upset from his earlier confession? He hoped he wasn’t. He didn’t like seeing him sad.

He reached into his pocket absently for a piece of gum and froze when his fingers brushed over the piece of paper Elijah had given him earlier. He hadn’t forgotten it was there, but he hadn’t had a good time to follow up on it. Now, however, seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Excusing himself, he quickly slipped out the closed double doors and headed towards the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he looked into the mirror at his reflection; his jaw was set, his eyes dark and determined. If he left right now, no one would see him and he could make it to District 3 and back before the second act. He smirked, checked out his reflection again, and left the bathroom, going down the stairs of the opera house quickly and catching the first taxi that stopped for him. He couldn't give Jeremy what he wanted, but he could get him revenge. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting in the rose garden did little to bring Jeremy peace. He'd been out there for hours and nothing helped to take away his inner turmoil. His nightmares had returned and they were as disturbing as ever. But Tyler wasn't there to comfort him like he used to since he'd moved back into his own room.

The fountain in the middle splashed water gently into the air before falling back down into the pool below. Butterflies and dragonflies chased each other all around him playfully. Jeremy sighed wistfully as he watched to Monarchs connect in mid-air, signaling they were together. He would give anything to be a butterfly and fly away from his feelings that seemed to consume him. If he'd kept his mouth shut, Tyler wouldn't be shunning him.

He wished he'd met the billionaire under different circumstances. Maybe if he wasn't poor, maybe if he hadn't been jumped in an alley and Tyler felt obligated to take care of him things would have turned out differently. If he'd still had his parents with him and he wasn't forced to live in a living hell for ten years with no support and no love, he wouldn't have taken this so hard. But Tyler had been one of the firsts since the death of his parents to show him kindness and affection. He had taken him into his home, cared for him when he was wounded and helped him heal without wanting anything in return. All he wanted was for Jeremy to submit so he could further nurture him. He'd never met anyone as gentle and kind as him.

He gazed at the vast mansion. This house was a safe haven for him. Beyond these walls the world was waiting to tear him apart and he didn't know if he could handle that alone again. He had a support system here and he was terrified he would fall apart without them. Tyler, Katherine and Caroline had changed his life. They made him believe that he was worth something.

Jeremy sighed sadly. This wasn't the first time he'd been abandoned, he should be used to that by now. No one ever wanted him because no one cared about him. All they wanted was to cause him pain. No one wanted to waste their time on a pitiful orphan.

The tears had started falling again but he didn't even bother wiping them away. His hatred for Rebekah Mikaelson flared but he was too tired to hold it. She had Tyler long before he did. He was never meant to be apart of Tyler's life like this. Rebekah was always meant to be in this spot, not him. No matter how much he loved Tyler, he had to let him go.

The sobs started to wrack his body and he had to lie down. He wrapped his arms around himself and wished Tyler was the one to do it instead. It was the worse feeling in the world to have an unrequited love. He wondered how something that people claimed was the greatest thing in the world was tearing him apart like acid. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back and wiped his eyes quickly to try hiding his tears.

" _Ma chérie_ , what is wrong?" Katherine's soft accent washed over him. Jeremy shook his head jerkily.

"I'm—I'm fine Mistress. I'm okay," he stuttered with a watery laugh. The brunette sat next to him and used her thumbs to gently wipe his tears away. More replaced them.

"Oh _chérie_ ," she cooed sadly as she brought him into her arms. He couldn't help crying into her shoulder as she rocked him side to side.

"Do not cry Jeremy. It will all be okay."

"No it won't," he sobbed. She smoothed a hand down his hair and waited for him to finish patiently. He pulled away after a while, rubbing his red eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Sorry for unloading that on you."

"There is no need to be embarrassed darling. You are upset."

She patted her lap and he laid his head down. "Talk to me darling."

"Hasn't Ty—Master told you?"

"I want _you_ to talk to me," she whispered. "We are friends no?"

He sighed. "I told him I loved him. And now he won't even look at me."

"Why is that?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same. He's going to end our contract and send me away."

"You do not have to leave. This is your home Jeremy. You are more than welcome to stay here if you wish."

"I don't think he wants me here. He doesn't like his submissives to get attached," he sniffed.

"That is not true. He wants you here very much," she reassured. "And he wants you to stay here darling. With Caroline and I."

Jeremy let in a shuddering breath, feeling a little better that he wasn't about to be kicked out on the streets. It made the sting of unrequited love hurt a little less.

"If Tyler had a choice, he would not marry her," she murmured. "He is doing what he thinks is best for his family."

"That doesn't mean he's in love with me," he whispered. "I'm not worthy."

" _Ne dites pas cela!_ Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because I'll never have as much money as Rebekah Mikaelson," he whispered. "I could never give him what he needs. I can't compete with Rebekah's money."

"That is wrong," she said vehemently. "You mean more to him that that tramp or her money. He cares very deeply for you Jeremy. You make Tyler happy in ways I have not seen him since the days his father was alive."

Jeremy wished he could believe her.

"It doesn't matter," he sighed shakily. "He'll lose everything if he doesn't marry her. And my mom always told me if you love someone, you let them go. So if me l-leaving is what it takes for him to keep everything he has, then I'll go. If that's what makes him happy then I'll do it."

Katherine turned her head quickly to wipe the tears away that suddenly sprung to her eyes. Jeremy's complete devotion to making Tyler happy even though it would destroy him tore at her heartstrings. Right then and there, she decided that she was going to take care of him from now on no matter what. She wouldn't see this poor child go back to the loveless life he once had. She loved him and she would keep him forever in her heart. She would be the one that he could lean on.

"You are a beautiful person Jeremy Gilbert," she whispered as smoothed his hair down. "You deserve to have everything your heart desires and so much more."

"Thank you Katherine," he mumbled with a small, sad smile. People like him never got what they wanted. They had to work with what they were given and so he would. He had lived without Tyler once, and he could find it within him to do it again.

Katherine bent down and kissed his hair. The sound of crunching leaves in back of her made her turn her head. Her eyes met Tyler's anguished ones before he walked away and her heart sank. By his look, she knew he heard everything.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler screamed wordlessly in his office and threw everything on his desk to the floor with one swipe of his arm. Jeremy's words echoed in his head and he punched the desk. He wondered why Jeremy couldn't be like every other submissive he had. This boy was so dear to him for reasons he couldn't even explain and it was slowly driving him insane.

 _You know why he's dear to you? Why are you denying it?_ his conscious sneered.

He growled and clutched his hair tightly. Jeremy had sounded so desolate and heartbroken, all he wanted to do was hold him and tell him that he was too good for everyone. He was caring and sweet and loyal and amazing and everything that Tyler wasn't. Jeremy was perfect, why couldn't he see that?

_And what are you doing to prove he **is** good enough? You're letting him believe you only care for him as his Master! You don't act like he's good enough to be with you! _

"I would never abandon him!" he snarled.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, you know."

Tyler huffed out a laugh even though he really didn't feel like it at that moment. "Who let you in?"

"Elijah. It still surprises me you let him work for you."

"Mikael threw him out of his own house with nothing but the clothes on his back. What was I supposed to do?" Tyler smirked. "Good thing he didn't work for you."

"I would never allow it. I don't trust any of them except for Kol."

"He was my father's closest confidant."

"That doesn't mean shit," Damon finished the drink in his hand and set it on the table in front of him before settling into the couch. "So what's so bad that it's got you destroying your office? Does it have to do with where you went when you left me to endure the entire opera alone?"

"Sorry about that. It was a business call," Tyler chuckled. "I came back for the end."

"After you skipped most of the two hours for it. What business call is _that_ important?"

"Just security stuff," Tyler waved his hand. Damon raised an eyebrow before he shrugged.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's going on? Why are you upset?"

Tyler sighed. "It's complicated."

"I bet," Damon snorted. "Did Stefan teach you that line?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just Stefan being his usual, cryptic self. But I believe we were talking about you and how I'm going to solve your problems."

"If you could somehow make Mikael and Rebekah disappear that would solve everything," Tyler leaned into the couch. "I'm guessing Katherine filled you in."

"She didn't actually. There something I should know?"

"Jeremy's in love with me."

"So? Send him away like the others."

"I can't do that to him. He's fragile. He'll think I'm abandoning him."

"Well you kind of are Ty…you're getting married to someone else in a few months."

"I want him to know he can still rely on me."

"Can he?" Damon raised his eyebrow again. "You're going to start your own family soon. Once you start having children you won't be able to spend your time or your money taking care of him."

Tyler snorted. "Is it bad that I would rather spend money and time on Jeremy than on any children I have with her?"

"Not really. But I wouldn't advertise that information."

Damon watched his long-time friend scowl at the floor and he could clearly see the inner turmoil that was plaguing him. Jeremy had changed him—for the better—and he liked this new Tyler. The Tyler before Jeremy was broody and mopey and angry. Now he was happier and more carefree, like he wasn't carrying the weight of his father's legacy on his shoulders.

"You say it's complicated but it's not. He loves you, you love him. You leave Rebekah and be with him. No complications."

"I don't love him."

Damon snorted. Tyler shot him a glare.

"What?"

"That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"It's not a lie!"

"You don't even sound like you believe yourself."

Tyler huffed out a frustrated laugh. "I don't know _what_ I feel for him."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well you clearly like him."

"Of course I like him. I just know I'm not in love with him."

"Have you ever even been in love Tyler?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that's not what this is?"

"Because—" he bit his lip and stared at the ceiling. "Because it just...can't be."

"Why not? He's a good person. Certainly better than anyone we know. He doesn't have money but who gives a shit when you own half this city?"

"Because the whole reason I even did this contract is because I knew it would never happen. Falling in love is not on my to-do list of things for my life. And it's not like it even matters because there's no way out of this stupid contract."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well maybe you should consider revising that list."

"You think I should call it off too," he sighed.

"I've _been_ thinking that Tyler. Now you have every reason to do it."

"If I do I lose everything to Mikael! I've worked too hard, my _father's_ worked too hard for me to just throw everything away!"

"That's your problem Tyler," Damon sighed. "You keep hiding behind your father and his money as an excuse to not go after what you want. Why are you trying so hard to deny yourself some happiness over a company that he didn't even spend half as much time on as you? He always put you and your mom before everything, so why aren't you doing the same for Jeremy?"

"It's up to me to keep it going," he stressed. "It's his work, his mark he left on the world and it helps this city Damon. And I can't go against something my mother arranged. I put her through enough hell in the past."

Damon sighed. Watching Tyler struggle with his feelings was as exhausting as it was dismal.

"Tyler," he started softly. "It's okay to be in love with him. It's okay to want to give this all up to be with him. Your mom wouldn't care and you know she wouldn't. We all just want you to be happy."

There was silence again and Damon thought that Tyler would open up, at least admit how he somewhat felt about his young submissive. Instead he gave Damon a weak smile before moving to his desk to pick up everything he knocked off. Damon watched him for a moment before shaking his head and leaving Tyler alone in his office.

* * *

"When are you going to visit again? Mom and I miss you," Bonnie whined to Jeremy over the phone.

He chuckled, "I will soon. He's still looking for those men who attacked me and he thinks they'll try to kill me if they see me again."

"Jesus. He's really going the extra mile to bring these guys down." Bonnie took a bite of her burger, holding the cell phone in one hand. "He really cares about you."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted. He, um…he said I could stay here or he'll buy me an apartment in District Two so I wouldn't have to go back to my old one."

 _"What?"_ She screeched. The patrons of The Grille gave her dirty looks but she paid them no mind. "Seriously, District Two? Those are worth thousands a _month_ in rent! Can I come live with you?"

"Sure. I'll have more than enough room."

"And he's buying your furniture?"

"Yeah. He kind of gave it back with all my other furniture."

"Wow. Just wow. Tyler Lockwood is my new hero for getting you out of that horrible neighborhood. How are you going to afford all of this Jer? You don't have a job anymore."

"He said he's got it covered. I don't think he cares if I pay him back or not but I'm going to when I get my job back."

"You're coming back to The Grille? Why not go for a restaurant in District Two? I'm sure they make way more money! You could even be a bartender. You're old enough."

Jeremy felt the tears coming back but he closed his eyes hard to keep them away. "I'll have to find a couple jobs if I want to pay him back so yeah, maybe."

"You okay Jer? You sound kind of upset."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," a tear fell down his face and he wiped it away hastily. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"What do you do all day in that house? I hope he doesn't keep you cooped up in there! Have you gone to explore District One?"

"Yeah. It's really nice Bonnie. You would love it."

"I bet it is! I'm so jealous of you!"

"Don't be," Jeremy sighed before he could stop himself.

"Why not? Everyone would _kill_ to live in District One!"

"I know."

Bonnie's brow furrowed at his half-hearted response, "Is everything really okay over there Jer? You sound really…I don't know, different."

"I'm fine Bonnie, I promise," he said shakily. "I just don't feel well."

"You don't sound okay. Honestly you haven't been the same since you were attacked."

"I'm still getting over it but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Jeremy laughed. "I've gotten my head checked out, I'm fine."

"I don't know. It sounded like you had a really bad concussion and that can cause a lot of problems even way after."

"You worry too much Bonnie," Jeremy chuckled. "It hurts every now and then but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Do you have dizzy spells? Do you ever feel faint or nauseated?"

"No, not really."

"Do you have medication for it?"

"I took all the pills I needed. I don't have anymore."

Bonnie was silent for a while. Jeremy checked to see if they were still connected.

"Jer, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer honestly."

"Okay," Jeremy laughed.

"Is he doing stuff to you over there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...like with his sex toys."

Jeremy forced a laugh. "No Bonnie. He's not doing anything to me."

"You would tell me if he was though, right?"

"Yes."

"...okay," she answered uncertainly. "It's just...what am I supposed to think when I've seen his freaky sex toy stash! And then he just happens to be there when you get attacked and he takes you in and sells your apartment and now you're living at his house and he got rid of your job and now it's like you depend on him. And he has a freaky sex toy stash!"

"Nothing like that is going on Bonnie. He doesn't even have an interest in me like that."

"But he does have an interest in men."

"I guess? I don't know, I never asked."

"He had anal beads in his drawer!" she hissed with a lowered voice. "What else would you use those for?"

"Women use them too."

"But mostly men. Jeremy, I saw the way he looked at you at that party! He looked like he wanted to eat you!"

Jeremy sighed, wishing they could talk about something other than Tyler. Unfortunately, he seemed to be Bonnie's favorite subject.

"It's nothing like that," Jeremy assured. "He's a good person. He's been really good to me and so has the Mis—Katherine too."

"So he wouldn't mind if I came to see you?"

"He said you were welcome anytime."

"Alright. I'll have to check on you to see if you're _really_ okay," she stated. "I have to get back to work but I'm coming to see you on my day off."

"Alright Bonnie," Jeremy chuckled lightly. "It was good to hear from you."

"You too Jer," she smiled as she hung up. As she finished her burger, she couldn't help but notice how much Jeremy had changed since he had went to live with Tyler. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. Jeremy had told her everything was fine, but he could have been lying. He had a habit of covering up things. She remembered all the times in school when he would appear with black eyes and busted lips and broken bones. It scared her to think that something like that was happening to him again, this time that the assailant was someone who could never be caught.

Bonnie had the nagging feeling that something more was happening in that house than her best friend let on. Tyler was doing a good thing by taking care of him but it seemed as if he was trying to isolate him by never telling him to leave. And when she had finally coaxed him out of the house, he looked nervous and scared, almost as if he expected Tyler to show up and drag him back. Then there were the bruises on his face. They could've been from being attacked, but it was too coincidental that Tyler happened to be there to save him. And one man would have a difficult time taking on four street thugs. But it wouldn't be hard for him to bruise up a defenseless boy.

She bit her lip, unsure of what to think. Tyler was rich enough to get away with _anything._ No one would believe he was abusing a poor defenseless orphan. She thought of every time she had tried to call him in the past few months, how she managed to only get him maybe once or twice if she was lucky. Then she realized that Tyler probably monitored his phones and he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Bonnie mulled everything over in her head. At the party, Tyler had only seemed interested in Jeremy. Then he tells him to stay but dismisses her even though they went together. Then suddenly Jeremy winds up at his house after being coincidentally saved by him and he makes him quit his job and give up his apartment. He tells Jeremy not to leave in cause the thugs find him again. Jeremy had a concussion and bruised ribs. He was the easiest kind of victim for Tyler to control. And the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. An image of Jeremy tied to Tyler's bed and the billionaire looming over him with a whip made her shudder.

"Ma'am? It'll be $13.32."

Bonnie smiled apologetically and handed the woman a $20. When she had put her change away she slipped her sunglasses on and walked down the street to catch the bus. She needed to help Jeremy out of this precarious situation.

* * *

Damon licked his lips as he watched his two favorite girls playing. His pants were tight to the point of being painful but he'd been ordered by Katherine to only watch until otherwise directed. So he stayed put, hoping that Katherine would decide to include him very soon but he loved the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

A sharp moan drew him out of his musings and he sat up unconsciously to get a better look. Caroline had her head thrown back far enough over the bed that her head hung down, giving him a view of Katherine's head bobbing between her legs. Katherine's eyes locked with his and he grew harder from that smoldering gaze. He could tell she was enjoying herself.

Caroline moaned constantly, her hands digging into Katherine's scalp and hips rolling in a steady rhythm. Katherine's hands reached up and squeezed her breasts, her head now moving from side to side. Caroline's moans grew louder and more frantic. Damon bit his lip hard and gripped the armrests tightly to keep from touching himself.

Katherine lifted her head after a moment, smirking at the moan of protest from her lover. She licked her lips before sucking on each nipple, drawing a series of low whimpers. She climbed off the bed and ordered Caroline to roll onto her stomach, securing her wrists with the cuffs at the end of the bed.

"Do not move," she ordered before sauntering to Damon.

"Did you enjoy the show, Mr. Salvatore?" she purred. Damon swallowed heavily.

"Very much," he returned her smirk. "Why did you stop?"

"Because it is your turn. But I want to prepare you first," she smirked wickedly before dropping to her knees and undoing his pants with practiced ease. Her lips covered him expertly and he threw his head back with a loud groan. His hand went to her hair to guide her head but she popped off and smacked it away.

"No touching," she warned. Damon could tell by the glint in her eye that she was serious. She gave a small, knowing smirk before going back to her task. Damon was sure he would come before he could really enjoy it.

As if reading his thoughts she squeezed the base of his cock hard. He groaned in slight pain, his hands gripping the armrests tighter. She worked him for a few more moments before pulling back. Her eyes locked with his as she licked her lips.

"Undress," she said softly. "I want to watch you and Caroline."

Damon stared at her in shock; _that_ was something new. He glanced at Caroline and saw the way she was staring at them—at _him_ —on all fours with heavy desire.

"Are you sure?" He held the armrests to ground himself. She laughed lightly.

"Of course. I am not a man and there is only so much a toy can do. She needs to be with a real man again, she _craves_ it. I am sure you can fulfill her needs."

Damon couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. He'd waited for this moment for so long it nearly seemed surreal that Katherine was asking this of him. It was almost torturous for him to do scenes with Caroline sometimes because, up until today, Katherine had only allowed him to taste her. He had respected this of course, but it didn't stop him from thinking about being inside that tight, hot—

"She is ready for you." Katherine took his place in the chair, spreading her legs indecently and putting fingers in her mouth before touching herself. "I made her very...moist."

 _Sweet Jesus,_ he thought. Katherine's voice oozed of sex.

Damon licked his lips as he looked Caroline up and down. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting this opportunity. He squeezed her tits and pressed kissed down her back. She moaned and wriggled against him.

"Hold on," he murmured as he slicked two fingers with his mouth and thrust them in her. She immediately arched her back and groaned. His mind went blank for a few seconds as he imagined being in that tight heat in just a moment. He stretched her for a minute or two more before grabbing the pineapple scented lube thrown on the bed. He grinned at Katherine as he held up the bottle.

"You still have this?"

"It does smell good," she returned it. "I know that it is your favorite during scenes."

"You remembered. I'm flattered."

He let a couple drops fall into his palm, noting that it was warm. He slicked himself thoroughly and grabbed Caroline's hip with one hand, guiding himself inside her with the other. When just his tip was in he had to pause for self-control, not wanting to slam into her like a jack-rabbit. She was tighter and warmer than he was mentally ready for.

"Fuck Caroline," he sighed when he was in to the hilt. She moaned in response and clenched around him, making him grip her hips tightly to steady himself. "Fucking tight."

He pulled out and thrust back in a couple times to get used to the feel of her. Caroline writhed in pleasure and moved her hips to meet his. Katherine watched them hungrily from across the room. She stroked one hand over her nub and one over her hardened nipple. She caught Damon's eye and shared a lustful gaze with him as he re-angled his hips and thrust, making Caroline moan loudly.

"More," she begged.

Damon started thrusting in earnest, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Katherine's eyes narrowed when Caroline made a choked groan. She rose from the chair, climbed on the bed in front of the moaning blonde and spread her legs to her. She grabbed the blonde hair roughly and scooted closer so Caroline's face was in between her legs. Katherine's head dropped back and she groaned loudly when that tongue assaulted her.

"Yesyesyesyes just like that darling!" Katherine's back arched as she thrust forward, quickly nearing her peak. " _Baise-moi avec ta langue, ne jamais s'arrêter!_ "

"I love when you talk dirty in French," Damon growled as he picked up the pace. Katherine laughed breathlessly. Her face twisted in pleasure again and she cried out in ecstasy as she came. Caroline moaned under her as she caught most of her Mistress's release in her mouth. Damon bit his lip as he watched her fall apart and felt Caroline clenching around him, hips snapping twice as fast as he neared his end.

"Where do you want me to come?" he gasped.

"Inside her," Katherine collapsed on the bed, exhausted. "Do you want him to come inside you darling?"

The wanton moan Caroline let out was more than enough confirmation. Katherine turned around and slid underneath Caroline's raised body, her tongue quickly resuming its earlier activity. Damon let out a long groan, ending with a breathless, "Fuck!" as he came. He was followed by Caroline's guttural cry as she joined him.

Damon carefully removed himself from the tight blonde as she fell forward onto Katherine. The brunette rolled from under her and took the cuffs off her arms, kissing her wrists gently before running a hand through her damp waves.

" _Ma belle fille_ ," she murmured before kissing her gently. Caroline smiled sleepily, her eyes falling shut.

"She needs a bath," Katherine murmured as she stroked her hair. "Will you join us Damon?"

"Sure. I love bath time," Damon smirked. Katherine laughed before getting out of bed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Katherine walked down the hall to the stairs, squeezing the dripping ends of her hair for excess water. She was pleased at how the scene had gone. She had wanted to spice things up lately and watching Damon and Caroline had done just the trick for her voyeurism fix. She didn't think watching them would turn her on as much as it did. It was one thing to fuck Caroline. It was something else entirely to watch someone else do it.

When she rounded the corner and passed Jeremy's room, the sound of muffled sobbing stopped her. She put her head against the door to listen closer, frowning when she could clearly hear Jeremy in distress. It broke her heart that Jeremy was so fragile. He was so love deprived and alone and all he wanted was for someone to hold him. It took everything in her not to barge into his room and cradle him.

"What's wrong?" Damon murmured behind her, making her jump.

"Jeremy," she mouthed. Damon pulled her down the rest of the hall.

"Is it about Tyler?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He told me today."

"What else did he say?"

"He insisted that he wasn't in love with him and that he has to marry Rebekah for his mother's sake."

"He is in denial," Katherine shook her head. "I do not understand why he doing this to Jeremy. He loves him so much Damon. He is willing to do anything to make Tyler happy even if it hurts him."

"And Tyler's going to deny his feelings because he thinks he's got something to prove."

Katherine sighed heavily. "What do we do?"

"There's not much we can do if Tyler wants to be in denial. Why hasn't he sent him away?"

"Because he wants him to live here. I think it will be better that he does. I do not think he should be on his own again. He needs to be around people who love him."

"I think he'll be fine on his own. He's been alone before, he can take care of himself."

They both quieted when they heard more movement from Jeremy's room. Katherine's heart clenched when she heard a low, painful moan on the other side. Damon caught the look on her face and snaked his arm around her waist.

"You don't want him to leave," Damon said with a soft smile. She returned it sadly.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little," he kissed her forehead. "Why?"

"I cannot explain it. I adore him like you adore Stefan as your brother. I cannot stand to see him like this."

"Then let me talk to him," he knocked on the door. "Jeremy? You okay in there?"

"I'm fine Master Damon," his voice was weak. "I'm just…sick."

Damon nudged Katherine in the direction of the kitchen, opening the door when she was gone down the stairs. He frowned at the plates full of food that were sitting on the coffee table. He pulled the covers back from Jeremy's bed, nearly cringing at his pale skin and bloodshot eyes.

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"I…I don't know. A while I guess," he sighed as he sat up and pulled another tissue from the box on the floor. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I look awful," he said with a small laugh.

"It's fine. Katherine and I are worried about you. You haven't been eating," he nodded in the direction of the plates. "Is your stomach upset?"

"No I'm not hungry," he whispered, lowering his eyes in shame. "I'm just really tired."

Damon looked him over once more. Tyler's abandonment was taking more of a toll than he thought. He lifted Jeremy's chin with one hand.

"If you need anything, just let me or Katherine know. Don't be afraid to ask," he said softly. Jeremy nodded and gave him a weak smile before laying back down, taking his pillow into his arms.

He grabbed the three plates and left, closing the door just as Katherine returned with a tray of drinks, snacks and a plate of food that she brought for Jeremy.

"Don't bother," he looked at the three plates in his hand.

"This is dinner from two days ago!" she whispered with wide eyes on the plates. "He has not touched it!"

"He looks terrible."

They walked back downstairs, balancing all the flatware. He placed the dishes on the island and sighed.

"I stand corrected on what I said earlier."

"It was that bad?"

"He's not eating. That's not a good sign."

"He is depressed, then."

"Very much so."

She looked down as she worried her lip.

"Hey, don't worry about him," he winced slightly at her look of incredulity. "What I meant is that he has you, me and Caroline. We'll look after him when Tyler's gone and we'll pull him through this. I've dealt with this before remember?"

"You are willing to look after him?"

"He's family isn't he?"

Katherine felt her heart swell with love for her former Dominant. She could always count on Damon to be on her side and she was happy that now was no exception. Jeremy would need support from all of them to get better. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered. "He will appreciate that."

"Isn't this what Dominants do?" he teased lightly. She giggled as she kissed him again and grabbed the tray of snacks before following him upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Tyler bit his lip as he looked around the darkened halls before knocking lightly on the door. He knew there would be no answer because Jeremy would already be asleep and he was a heavy sleeper. He turned the handle slowly and pushed it open.

A smile spread on his face when he neared the bed and saw his sub curled under the blankets, holding tightly to a pillow. Tyler sat on the edge and rubbed Jeremy's neck tenderly before burying it in his soft hair. It had been a week since Jeremy had admitted his feelings for him and they were sleeping in separate beds. It had been a week since he'd actually slept because he couldn't without Jeremy next to him. When he couldn't, he snuck to Jeremy's room and held him until dawn. He told himself it was because of his nightmares but he knew that wasn't true.

Jeremy mumbled something that sounded like his name and snuggled further into his pillow. Tyler often wished that Jeremy would wake up when he made these visits just so they could talk. He missed the way his eyes would light up and smile when he talked about things that interested him. He missed the nights they would curl up on the sofa and watch movies and watching the sunrises and sunsets. He missed taking Jeremy out in the city and showing him everything beautiful about it. He missed everything they used to be. But he couldn't give Jeremy any more false hope. It was time to let him go.

 _You're a fool_ , his conscious sneered. _You're a pathetic fool._

Tyler laid beside him as he stroked his hair. It was funny that Jeremy used to be so intimidated by him and now he was the one avoiding him. But Jeremy scared him because of what he made him feel, which was a lot more than he wanted to admit to anyone, especially himself.

His brow furrowed and Tyler paused, not sure if he wanted to be caught like this. He had no choice when Jeremy's eyes opened and landed on him. Neither of them said anything for a long moment, then Jeremy smiled sleepily and brought a hand to Tyler's face.

"You're here," he murmured. Tyler felt a sudden lump in his throat and he nodded.

"I missed you," he whispered as he scooted closer. Tyler kissed his forehead.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. He pulled Jeremy into him the way he used to and coaxed him back to sleep. His heart ached when he heard Jeremy tell him he loved him. Like the other times, he held him until dawn and left with a soft kiss to his hair. He leaned against the wall outside his room with his head in his hands thinking that the word pathetic didn't do him justice at the moment.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Jeremy?" Caroline called softly as she opened the door. The sight of him cradling his pillow as he slept broke her heart. She hadn't seen Jeremy for days and her worry over him increased each hour.

"Oh Jeremy," she sighed sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his back. Jeremy sniffled but didn't move. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Tyler at the door fiddling with his tie.

"Still asleep?" he murmured, eyes resting on Jeremy.

"Yes sir. He's been asleep all morning."

He hummed and ran a hand through the mused brown hair before turning to leave.

"Are you sending him away?"

Tyler turned to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Because he loves you, and that's what happened with Corey...but if it's possible, can he stay?" she asked softly. Tyler gave her a sad smile and kissed the top of her head.

"He's not going anywhere," he murmured. "This is his home."

She watched him go sadly. It was clear to her that Tyler loved him too and that not being with him was hurting him just as much as Jeremy. She placed a soft kiss on Jeremy's forehead before she left him to sleep.

"Was he awake?" Katherine asked when she entered her Dominant's study. She shook her head as she sat next to Damon.

"Master Tyler came to check on him too. He said he won't make him leave."

"I did not think he would," she sighed. "Can you give Damon and I a moment?"

Caroline nodded before leaving again. Katherine came around her desk and took her seat, smoothing her blue dress underneath her bottom.

"How do we stop this?" she asked with a soft, desperate voice. "He has not left that room in four days Damon. He will not eat anything and now Dolly is even worried. What is happening?"

"I think he may be suffering from withdrawal. He was deprived of love for ten years and then Tyler exposes him to some and now it's gone again. He probably thinks he's done something to cause his abandonment because he's been blamed for almost everyone leaving him in his life."

"We cannot let him continue like this," she murmured. "I am scared he will die."

Damon couldn't help but agree. This was the fourth day that Jeremy hadn't left his room and Damon knew he still wasn't eating as much as he should've. The look on Katherine's face when she saw the food from his plates still there made his stomach sink.

"I've tried talking to Jeremy but he's always too tired to hold more than a five minute conversation," he sighed. "I'm surprised Tyler's let him fall so far."

"Because he is a stubborn child that cannot see what is in front of him," she spat. "He is selfish that way, _mon frère._ "

Damon chuckled, "Very stubborn. He's just like Mason."

"What shall we do about Jeremy? We obviously cannot depend on Tyler to fix anything."

"We keep letting him know we're here for him. He needs a support system and we're all he has."

"Why is Tyler making this so difficult for all of us? It does not matter if he loves Jeremy! We will not judge him for it!"

"This is the first time Tyler's felt something beyond lust for someone. He doesn't know how to handle emotions Kat. He's paralyzed in that department," Damon sighed. "He only deals with emotions he knows how to appropriately react to."

She sighed and looked out the window.

"Perhaps it is time for holiday," she murmured. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I think Jeremy should see something beyond this city and my _imbécile_ of a brother. Seeing the world might do him some good, no?"

"Yeah...or he could just come live with me."

He chuckled at her questioning glance.

"If he lives here, he's going to constantly be reminded of Tyler and it's going to be hard to get over him. But if he's in my care, I'll keep him distracted. He deserves to have a little fun in his life."

"You would do that?" she asked, surprised. He nodded and stood to look out the window.

"He needs people he can rely on, ones who won't abandon him when he becomes an inconvenience. That's all he will see himself to be if no one shows him otherwise."

Katherine stood and wrapped her arms around Damon from behind, placing a gentle kiss to his neck. He turned in her arms and brought their lips together softly, pressing their foreheads together when he pulled back.

"You would be good for him," she murmured. "But do not let him turn into a _vagabond."_

"Yes _dear_ ," he kissed the corner of her mouth.

* * *

"Are you completely incompetent? I told you to change the wood in the foyer from the light wood to the dark three days ago!" Rebekah shrieked at the workers. "Do you understand English?"

"Ms. Mikaelson, we're ripping it out right now but we can't get a shipment of that particular brand of wood until next month—"

"Clearly you are inept! I am getting married in three months! I need this house completely ready and you gone by the time I get back from my honeymoon! This was supposed to be done months ago!"

"Ms. Mikaelson we're trying our best—!"

"Your best isn't good enough! You are behind schedule and you've managed to screw up more than once!" she fumed, waving her hands around. "I should just fire you and find another contractor who actually listens to his costumers!"

"Please Ms. Mikaelson, give us a chance to fix it!" the man pleaded. "We've ordered the wood and we're just waiting for it to be delivered, we can have it put down in a day."

"I have given you more than enough time to do as I asked!" she snarled, the fury clear in her voice, "It's not my fault that you're all a bunch of lazy jack—!"

"Sweetheart, relax!" Mikael chuckled, squeezing her shoulder. "Why don't you leave Mr. Wong and I to talk and you see the rest of the house?"

Rebekah glared at him before storming off down the stairs. Her fury jumped up a notch when she saw her fiancé walk through the door with dark sunglasses and an unshaven face.

"How bloody nice of you to show up!" she barked. "What on earth took you so long Tyler?"

"You may not understand this concept Rebekah but my life doesn't revolved around you or your father," he rubbed his head slightly. Rebekah stormed up to him and ripped the glasses away from his face.

"What the fuck Rebekah!"

"You've been drinking again!" she hissed. "I can hear the slur in your voice! This is the second time that you will be in my father's presence drunk like a slob!"

"I'm not drunk," he snapped back. "But considering I have to handle the both of you at the same time I should be."

"You are so—!"

"Lockwood!" Mikael's voice boomed as he made his way downstairs. "I thought you'd gotten lost!"

"I wish," he muttered under his breath, ignoring Rebekah's scoff. "What was so important that I needed to see about this house? You know I'm busy with the company. I don't have time to be making trips like this."

"I thought you would want to see the progression of your future home," he grabbed Tyler's hand in a handshake and pulled him closer to hiss in his ear, "so you better make times for these little trips down here you ungrateful bastard, unless you want me to sue you for everything you have!"

"Go fuck yourself," Tyler snarled in return. When he pulled away his smile was plastered to his face. He greeted Mr. Wong. "How are we coming?"

The contractor looked relieved that at least one person wasn't mad at him and he jumped into explaining what had been done in and out of the house. He nodded when necessary and made comments of interest here and there as they walked through the partly constructed house with Rebekah and her father trailing behind them.

"And as I told Ms. Mikaelson, we'll be changing the flooring in the foyer when the new shipment of wood arrives. That won't take long at all and it's on the house as an apology of our mix-up."

"That's kind of you."

"It's the least we could do. We like to make sure all of our customers are satisfied."

"I want to see the kitchen," Rebekah interrupted them with her haughty voice. "And the parlor. I need to see how many people I'm going to be able to entertain when we have dinner parties."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he followed them. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered immediately, "Yes?"

"I found another one Sir. Paul Jenkins is in District 3 on Hounders Drive and Kaileh Way, house number 435."

"Thank you," he murmured before hanging up. He turned to the three that had stopped walking, "Sorry to cut this short, but I'm needed back at the office."

"Tell them to wait," Mikael waved his hand flippantly.

"Can't. They need my approval for a project. You can call me with the updates," he smirked at Mikael, who's eyes narrowed at him, and he waved at them before walking back out the front door.

"Excuse me," Mikael gave his daughter and the contractor a polite smile before dialing one of his men that were waiting outside.

"Yes?"

"Lockwood's leaving. Follow him."

"Yes sir."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler was thoroughly surprised when he pulled up to the nice two-story house that was Paul Jenkins' home. He scoffed at it and wondered how he managed to get such a nice house while Jeremy was only given a filthy apartment in the least safest district and a minimum wage job that didn't even pay his bills. It was injustice if he ever saw one but now he was going to set it right.

He made sure no one was around before getting out and walking to the cracked side gate. He frowned when he reached the backyard with a nice-sized pool and the various toys strewn around. A door slid open to his right and two voices floated closer to the gate. He peered around the corner and his mouth dropped when he saw a little boy jump into the pool. A woman with brown waves thrown in a loose bun laughed as she watched, her hand resting over her small baby bump.

Tyler pulled back for a moment in disbelief. When the door slid open again, he looked and saw who he assumed was Paul kissing her on the cheek. He leaned against the wall and his head fell back. He had no idea that Paul had a family. A growing one by the looks of the woman. That certainly changed the terms of his termination.

Paul ran to the edge of the pool where the little boy was playing with a float and grabbed him from the water. The boy squealed with laughter as Paul threw him up in the air before throwing him back in the water. Tyler snarled at the sight. This bastard didn't deserve any of this. This house, these possessions should have all gone to Jeremy. He wondered how in the hell Paul got such a nice setup if he lived in an orphanage his whole life. Or if his wife knew he was an abuser. He doubted it by the affection he showed her.

The longer he watched them, the more rage he felt towards the man playing with his son. This man took everything that should've been Jeremy's. It wasn't rational but this was the life that Jeremy should be living. _He_ was the one who deserved a family after his was snatched away from him. _He_ was the one who should be living comfortably and not struggling day to day. Jeremy was the one who went through hell because of this monster and now that monster was living rather well while Jeremy was getting attacked by thugs and only eating one meal a day and working so much that it wore him down.

Tyler felt like killing all of them at that moment.

The woman walked back into the house and the little boy followed after her, the towel he was now wrapped in dragging on the ground after him. Paul had sat down and put his feet up on the table, popping open a beer and taking a long drink. Tyler saw his opportunity and took aim.

_Are you really going to take a father away from his child? Do you want that child to grow up cold and angry like you?_

_Not_ _my_ _problem. His father is a monster. He's better off._

Tyler narrowed his eyes as his finger started squeezing the trigger.

_What would Jeremy think?_

He paused. If Jeremy was here right now, what _would_ he say? He would be horrified that Tyler was about to take a life, even if it was the life of someone who had hurt him.

_He'd be disgusted with you._

He gritted his teeth and pulled back. If Jeremy could see him now, he would wonder why on earth he was in love with someone like him. He was about to destroy a family, a pain that he knew all too well. Could he really put someone through that? Could he really take this boy's father away from him the way Mikael had taken his?

The door had slid open again and the little boy ran out, tugging on Paul's arm. Paul chuckled and stood, letting himself be dragged into the house. The sound of the door sliding shut made Tyler realize how sweaty his palms were.

He waited a few moments before moving up to the glass door. From where he was standing he could see the family of three gathered in front of the flat screen television, the back of the couch facing the door. They were watching a children's movie; the little boy had made himself comfortable on Paul's lap while his wife had her feet propped on the footrest, rubbing her stomach.

Tyler put his hand on the door-handle, licking his lips in anticipation. His heart raced as he got that familiar adrenaline rush whenever he was about to satisfy his urge for revenge. Paul dared to put a hand on _his_ submissive and now he would pay the price.

_How do you think this would make Jeremy feel? Killing someone in his name?_

Again he paused, his thoughts straying back to the gentle boy. He could imagine his eyes growing wide with fear and sadness if he knew what he was doing. He wouldn't just be ending one life, he would be ending three more. This man, regardless of his past, had a family that needed him, _loved_ him. Tyler wanted revenge but he couldn't bring himself to hurt three innocent people in the process. No matter how badly Paul deserved to die for what he'd done to Jeremy, he couldn't take a father away from his son.

With a low growl he replaced the safety and left through the gate. Back in the car, he threw the gun on the seat next to him and hit the steering wheel in annoyance and anger. He jammed the keys in the ignition and took off at full speed down the road, never looking back.

He never noticed the car that had parked a few feet from him or the man who made took his same route to the backyard.

* * *

"Jeremy?" Katherine called softly as she knocked on the door. When she didn't receive an answer she pushed it open, revealing Jeremy in his same fetal position.

"He's hasn't moved since I left him to sleep," Damon sighed. "He said he felt sick."

"I feel terrible," Caroline whispered from his other side. He placed an arm around her gently.

"I will get him for dinner. Go," the brunette nodded towards the stairs. She waited until the other two had left before sitting next to Jeremy, rubbing his back softly. "Jeremy, _chéri_ , it is time for dinner."

"M' not hungry," Jeremy's voice sounded hoarse.

"Jeremy, you have to eat," she murmured. "This is not healthy _mon_ _amour_. Please get up and eat something. For me."

Jeremy sighed heavily and sat up rubbing his red eyes. Katherine cringed inwardly at the gauntness of his face. She smoothed a hand through his hair before holding out a hand to him. He took it, keeping his head down as she led him downstairs and into the dining room. When Caroline saw him she beamed and hugged him, not at all disheartened by his lack of returning it. She pecked his cheek and gave him an encouraging smile before leading him to a seat between her and Damon. The older man gave him a smile and he gave him a small one in return. Lately Damon's presence had been a comfort to him.

"You feel any better from earlier?" he asked softly. Jeremy shrugged as he stared at his plate.

"A little bit."

The older man squeezed his arm before digging into his plate. Jeremy watched them all for a moment before staring at his own plate of food. He pushed the food around with his fork, which everyone noticed.

"Jeremy, you need to eat," Katherine pleaded quietly. "No eating for days is not good for you."

"I'm…I'm just not hungry," he mumbled shamefully, setting the fork down. "I'm sorry Mistress."

"Don't be sorry," Damon picked up Jeremy's fork, "she's not mad Jer, just concerned. Just take a couple bites, okay?"

Jeremy pressed his lips together and took the fork. He took slow bites and chewed slowly as he forced himself to eat. Whenever he wanted to stop he told himself that he needed to do this to make the Mistress and Master Damon happy. He couldn't disappoint them like he'd done his own Master.

"You're doing good," Damon soothed. "Take your time."

This was the scene that Tyler walked in on when he came home that evening. He stopped at the doorway where he was obscured, watching Jeremy and Damon interact. He narrowed his eyes at the smiles they exchanged, at the way Jeremy would seem to laugh at every other word that came out of Damon's flirtatious mouth. He was soaking up Damon's compliments like a sponge and it made him seethe with anger. He was about to kill for him and now he was flirting with another Dominant, and his best friend at that? He scowled when Damon squeezed Jeremy's shoulder and decided to make his presence known.

"Smells good," he said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "What is it?"

Katherine and Damon shared a look before she answered.

"Steak. With vegetables and mashed potatoes."

Tyler hummed, refusing Elijah's request to fix him a plate before sitting across from Caroline. His eyes sought out Jeremy's but he kept them on his plate. His eyes narrowed at Damon's hand still resting on Jeremy's shoulder.

"We have not seen you in a while," Katherine treaded lightly with the sudden tension that had entered the room.

"I've had a lot of work to do at the office and Mikael wants Rebekah and I to be seen together more. I actually have to meet with her in about an hour."

"I see. How is Rebekah?"

"Same as always."

Damon snorted. He frowned when Jeremy started trembling.

"You alright?" he asked quietly. Jeremy nodded and shoved another forkful in his mouth.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Tyler's voice was sharper than he intended. Jeremy flinched and his head whipped up with frightened eyes.

"N-Nothing sir!"

Damon shot Tyler a quick glare before pushing Jeremy's plate back.

"You can be excused if you need to—"

"He's actually not allowed to leave until he finishes his food," he gave his young sub a pointed look. "You know the rules Jeremy. You have to finish everything on your plate before you can leave."

Jeremy mashed his lips together, nodding vigorously, "Yes I know."

"Good," he smirked at Damon. The older man rolled his eyes before turning to Jeremy.

"If you need to leave it's alright."

"He's staying here," Tyler snapped through gritted teeth. "I want that plate clean before you go anywhere Jeremy."

"Do not start this," Katherine pleaded quietly. Tyler ignored her, his eyes fixated on his visibly shaking charge. He wasn't going to let Damon push Jeremy to defy him.

"Go on Jeremy," Damon said as gently as he could to the scared boy, "I said it was okay."

"Jeremy, don't move," Tyler glared heatedly at Damon. "Remember who your Master is."

Jeremy looked between the two Dominants in complete dismay, not knowing who to listen to. Finally he turned to Damon, missing the way Tyler's eyes narrowed to slits.

"It fine. I don't mind staying—"

"Shut-up. I didn't say you could talk to him."

Caroline gasped, her eyes immediately going to Katherine who was staring at Tyler in shock. Jeremy promptly closed his mouth and lowered his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming. He'd never heard Tyler get so angry with him before and it hurt deeply.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Damon snapped finally. "He knows who is _Dominant_ is."

"Then stop telling him to undermine my authority. There are rules he needs to follow and he _will_ follow them."

"I wasn't aware you were a dictator."

Tyler stood quickly in his anger. The sudden action startled Jeremy and he knocked his silverware on the ground.

"I'm—I'm sorry," he stammered as he bent to pick up the knife and fork and wipe the food that had fallen with them. Tyler hardly noticed, his eyes trained on the raven-haired man as he squeezed Jeremy's shoulder.

"It's alright Jer," Damon soothed as he bent to help him.

"No it's not. Get on the floor."

Both Jeremy and Damon looked at him, bewildered. "What?"

"You heard me. If you want to throw food on the floor like a slob then you should eat there. You'll kneel on the floor by your chair and finish the rest of your dinner."

"Tyler," Damon warned but Tyler's eyes were fixed on Jeremy's shocked face.

"Floor. Now."

"Stop it Tyler!" Katherine finally cried. Tyler ignored her, his eyes boring into scared browns.

"Don't make me ask you again Jeremy. Get on the fucking floor!"

Jeremy bottom lip trembled at the cold look in Tyler's eyes as he grabbed his plate and got to his knees, balancing the plate in his lap. He felt ready to be sick.

"Eat. Don't you dare let that food go to waste."

Jeremy slowly picked up his fork and took a bite of steak, forcing it past the lump in his throat.

"Use your hands. Slobs don't use forks."

"Jesus Christ Tyler!" Damon stood as well, anger radiating off of him. "This isn't fucking necessary!"

"I'll decide what's fucking necessary for _my_ submissive!" Tyler glared at him. "I'm teaching him a lesson!"

"And what the fuck is that? That you think he's no better than a dog?"

"I'm his Master and I won't have my rules disobeyed—!"

Katherine slammed her hands on the table, cutting off Tyler's rant. She grabbed everyone's attention but her furious eyes landed on her brother.

"You have gone too far," she hissed as she threw her napkin on the table. "You should be ashamed."

The angry brunette crouched next to Jeremy and handed his plate to Damon. She grabbed a napkin from the table and gave it to him for his hands.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked softly. He shook his head.

"Then we are done here."

"What the hell are you doing Katherine?" Tyler spat. "I never said he could fucking move!"

Katherine ignored him and stood, pulling Jeremy with her.

"Katherine what the fuck—!"

" _Vous m'avez vous connard dégoût!"_

Tyler promptly shut his mouth. Katherine had never said anything like that to him before. He knew by the looks on hers, Caroline's and Damon's faces that he did indeed go too far and he felt overwhelming guilt.

"He does not deserve this treatment from you of all the people Tyler! He has given himself to you and you treat him like he is a dog! Mason and Stefan would be ashamed if they could see this! And if your father were still here, he would be disappointed to call you his son!"

The room went deathly silent. Tyler's eyes widened at Katherine's words, guilt immediately seeping into him as he watched Jeremy bow his head.

"Caroline, come," she snapped as she led Jeremy to the stairs. Jeremy tried to yank his arm away.

"B-But He said—"

"It is alright _chérie_."

"I really should just stay—"

"It's alright Jeremy," Tyler murmured. "You can go."

Their eyes met. His heart cracked as Jeremy's welled with tears. He watched them go upstairs and wondered why the hell he wasn't following to apologize. Jeremy didn't deserve any of what just happened and he felt shitty for taking his anger and jealousy out on him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Damon snapped when he started walking towards the stairs. "You've done enough for one night!"

"I'm going to apologize. Is that a problem?"

"Just leave him alone Tyler."

"What's your problem?" Tyler glared at him. Damon laughed.

"What's _my_ problem? Are you really going to ask me that when you just humiliated your submissive in front of everyone? You called him a fucking slob for no fucking reason other than to embarrass him and I'm going to take a wild guess and say humiliation is a hard limit for him! What you did was beyond wrong!"

"You wouldn't back off!" Tyler retorted. "He' s _my_ submissive! Just because you've been spending time with him doesn't mean you have any rights to him! You're not his Dominant!"

"So you did all of that to get back at _me_? How does that even make sense?" Damon laughed harshly. "I don't know why you have a stick up your ass but you don't have the right to take it out on us especially when we're the ones doing your job as a Dominant!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You disappear for the entire day and only come back when he's asleep! You don't call to check on him, hell, you don't even check on him when _you're here_! If you did, you'd know that tonight was one of our successful attempts to get him to eat and you called him a fucking slob! What the fuck Tyler?"

Tyler opened his mouth and shut it when he had nothing to say. His guilt increased immensely.

"Why isn't he eating?"

"Because he's depressed! You'd rather spend time going out with Rebekah than being with him and it's fucking bullshit!

"Meeting with Rebekah isn't something I fucking enjoy Damon!" he growled. "I have to do it to appease Mikael!"

"Who _cares_ about that bastard? You used to not give a fuck about him!"

Tyler closed his eyes to rein in his anger. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh sorry, am I cutting in on your time with your _fiancée_? Well don't let me stop you," Damon scoffed. "What you're doing is pathetic."

"What?"

"Hiding behind your sham of a marriage so you don't have to admit you're in love with him. It's a goddamn shame."

"I've already told you I'm not in love with him!"

"And I already told you that you're a liar," he snapped. "You're just being a coward. But what can I expect from someone who runs from all his problems?"

"I'm not a coward!" Tyler hissed furiously.

"Yes you are. Instead of manning up and telling him and stopping your stupid, pointless marriage, you make him feel lower than dirt and make him eat on the ground! As if that kid doesn't already have self-esteem issues, you just went and added ten more reasons why he should hate himself. You. Are. A. Fucking. Coward!"

Tyler took a deep breath to reign in his anger.

"I'm doing what I have to do to make sure my company and _yours_ doesn't end up in Mikael's hands! Or did you forget that half of your investments come from me?" he hissed. "You and Katherine and Stefan all depend on my company being in _my_ control so that I can keep investing into you and if Mikael takes control of it then you can kiss that all goodbye!"

"I have more money than I know what to do with Tyler! So do you, so does Mason, so does fucking Katherine! If we wanted we could all retire and live until we're 100 on what we have! You're just greedy and want more money for yourself!"

Tyler resisted the urge to punch him. He was _so_ tired of having this same argument with everyone. He knew he was running from the truth but he had made his decision and it didn't include Jeremy. It couldn't if he wanted to keep his life the way it was. It was selfish of him and he knew it, but he wasn't going to change his mind.

"This is the best decision for everyone. Jeremy will get over this," he muttered. "I need to get ready to meet with Rebekah."

He grabbed his briefcase and left briskly. Damon glared hard at his retreating form, clenching his hand into a fist so he wouldn't throw a wineglass at his back.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler threw his head back as he downed yet another shot of vodka. Attending the art gala with Rebekah had been less than unbearable and after a heated argument in the limo he had requested to be dropped off at the nearest bar. Everything that had happened in the past couple of hours was starting to get to him and the only way he could think to take the edge off was to drink. He snorted when he thought of how Katherine and Damon were probably criticizing him right now.

They had no idea how much his decision was hurting him. They were so concerned about Jeremy that they didn't even ask him if _he_ was okay over this. He was a little envious of Jeremy in that respect. Since _he_ was the reason Jeremy wasn't eating then _he_ was the bad guy. None of them knew that he missed Jeremy that he barely slept or ate or did much of anything other than drag himself to work. And Jeremy not eating because of him made him feel sick. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. He was his best friend, of course he felt like shit for doing this.

The hurting billionaire tapped his shot glass on the counter, "Give me another one."

"You're going hard tonight," the bar tender noted as he filled it. "Celebrating something?"

"Trying to forget," he muttered before throwing it back. "Again."

"This will be your ninth one Mr. Lockwood," the balding man looked hesitant. "Maybe you should go home."

Tyler glared at him, "Again."

The man sighed before refilling it., "I know it's none of my business, but whatever your problems are, there's a better way to solve them than this."

"You're right. It's none of your business," he snapped. He immediately apologized for his tone.

"I've been a bartender for sixteen years," he chuckled. "People have said much worse to me Mr. Lockwood."

"I've just been having a rough time," he sighed. "Things with my family aren't so good right now."

"Including your fiancée?"

Tyler snorted. "She's the root of every problem I have."

"So don't marry her."

"It's not that simple."

The bartender turned his head when he heard someone calling for him. He gave Tyler a sympathetic smile and refilled his glass.

"Anything can be simple," he said before walking away.

Tyler sighed and drank it. He kept drinking until he couldn't see straight and his head was buzzing. He couldn't go home like this. He couldn't face Katherine and Damon and Jeremy after what happened at dinner. Jeremy was probably crying and he knew he couldn't handle that right now. He'd probably join him. Or put a whole through his wall in a fit of rage. But he just wanted to hold him. And apologize. And tell him that he didn't mean any of it. Maybe he should go home and face everything and then they could be of action. And then Jeremy wouldn't be upset and they could be friends.

"Hey handsome," a sultry voice interrupted his thoughts. A lovely brunette with dark, mysterious eyes and curled brown hair sat next to him. "You look lonely."

Tyler stared at her, her blurry form not registering with him.

"Want to buy me a drink?" she placed her silver clutch on the table, turning to him with long, skinny legs. Her short skintight black dress left little to the imagination and his loins stirred. She was the kind of woman Rebekah hated, the kind of woman he usually took to bed. His wife-to-be would be furious if she could see him now.

He called the bartender over and nodded in the woman's direction. He brought her a Cosmopolitan and she thanked him with straight white teeth. She put a hand on his arm, her foot sliding up his leg suggestively but he hardly felt it. He was starting to feel nauseated from all the vodka. He hadn't been drunk in a long time, not since Jeremy had come into his life.

 _God, Jeremy,_ he wondered silently. _What the hell am I doing here?_

"What's your name, handsome?" she leaned closer, her hand stroking his arm. "I'm Hayley."

"Tyler," he answered gruffly before taking his shot. Hayley smirked over her glass as she took a longer sip.

"You're Rebekah Mikaelson's fiancé. I thought I recognized you."

Tyler grunted but didn't comment. Now that he'd heard her talk, he wished she would leave him alone. She only wanted one thing and he wasn't in the mood for it. He felt a pressure between his legs and looked down at Hayley cupping him through his pants. Her breath was on his ear then and she took his earlobe into her mouth.

"The rumors are true," she murmured with a squeeze. He shuddered and looked in the other direction. Going home would probably be the best thing right now, but he didn't feel like moving.

"You wanna get out of here?" her breath hot against his ear. "Let's go back to my place."

Tyler merely grunted in reply. He stood unsteadily and fell into the empty barstool next to him. Hayley grabbed his arm, balancing quite well in her five inch heels. He was immediately assaulted by her perfume and the sweet smell nearly made him gag. He hated it, it wasn't his taste. He liked earthy smells, like Jeremy. Jeremy smelled perfect all the time.

_Why am I here? Where's Jeremy? I need to go home to Jeremy._

Hayley pulled him onto the street where bright lights from nearby establishments obscured his vision. He was vaguely aware that some people were pointing at him and taking pictures. Everything was too blurry, too bright. He wanted to go back into the bar where it was dark and just drink himself into oblivion or until Jeremy stopped haunting him.

He hid his face in Hayley's neck to hide from the lights. Cameras clicked furiously around them, people calling their names. Hayley hailed a cab and one pulled up to the curb. She pushed Tyler inside before climbing in after him and giving the driver her address. When the cab took off, Tyler felt numb. He was so tired of thinking it was a relief not to do it anymore.

His head was turned and a pair of lips landed on his. He kissed back, not knowing what else to do. Her lips were too mushy and slick with gloss. They felt _wrong_. They weren't at all like Jeremy's lips. They didn't make him feel like he was flying and drowning all at the same time.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth. Instead of pushing her away, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He pictured Jeremy, pictured that these were his lips, his tongue, his body against his. It was a little hard since Hayley had boobs. Hayley tasted smoky and dirty and like alcohol. Jeremy tasted clean and fresh and a little like caramel. He always tasted good, no matter where he kissed him. Even after they'd made love, he tasted good.

The taxi made a sharp turn, making Tyler's stomach roll. He felt sicker than he did at the bar. Hayley straddled him and kissed down his neck. He tipped his head back so he wouldn't throw up on her. If this car ride didn't end soon he would.

Mercifully the cab came to a stop at the end of a block and he was stumbling up a flight of stairs into a yellow, dimly lit hallway. Lips landed on his neck, his back hit something and then he was in her apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst and drama! It gets happier...eventually :D enjoy! Leave a comment if you want, I love reading them!

"Thank you for coming," Katherine kissed Stefan on the cheek in greeting as she opened the back door for him.

"What happened? You said it was urgent."

"Yes. It happened at dinner last night. We got into an argument with Tyler and he left and never came home. Damon, Elijah and I have called numerous times but he will not answer."

"Have you called Carol?"

"I do not want to worry her. He is probably just angry with us and needs time alone but I am not sure he would stay out all night."

"You all got into an argument with him? Including Jeremy?"

"We were fighting about Jeremy."

"Why?"

Katherine relayed the events of the night. By the time she was done, Stefan's eyebrows were raised to his hairline.

"He did this to _Jeremy_?"

"Yes. It was awful Stefan."

"Why the hell would he do something like that?"

"I do not know."

She led the way upstairs and stopped in front of Jeremy's room. "Jeremy is distraught. He was so upset last night he threw up his dinner. I was scared to leave him alone so we stayed with him until he fell asleep. Tyler did not even come to check on him. He did not even call."

"And he never came back?" Stefan's brow furrowed. She shook her head sadly.

"I do not know what came over him. I have never seen him get so aggressive with any of his submissives. This is the first time I have ever seen him use humiliation as a punishment."

"A punishment that shouldn't have even happened. I bet in their contract that Jeremy put humiliation as a hard limit."

"Damon said the same thing. I have not asked Jeremy yet but I am sure you are right," she sighed. "Tyler is angry with Damon and I for meddling in their relationship but we were only looking out for Jeremy! He has been treating him horribly and Jeremy has been so demure about it! I cannot stand to watch him get treated this way! This is just as much his home as ours. He deserves to be comfortable here and treated with respect."

"I agree. I just can't believe Tyler would do something like this," Stefan sighed. "How long have he and Tyler gone without speaking?"

"A week until last night. That was also the first time he ate something. He cannot go on like this."

"Let me talk to him."

The younger Salvatore brother knocked on the door gently. "Jeremy? It's Stefan, can I come in? I want to make sure you're alright."

There was no answer but the sound of the bed moving. Stefan and Katherine shared a look before he pushed the door open. Jeremy was bundled under his blankets with his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow. Katherine's breath hitched behind him. He closed the door, leaving it cracked, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jeremy," Stefan said softly, "what's going on?"

"Nothing sir. I'm fine," Jeremy's answer was dull and automatic.

"I don't think you are. Katherine tells me you've been spending most of your time in bed and that you haven't been eating."

"I just have a cold," he mumbled. "Tell her not to worry about me anymore. I'll get over it."

Stefan gently pulled the blankets away, noting how Jeremy shivered as if he were cold.

"What happened at dinner last night?" he asked tenderly.

"Nothing happened," Jeremy rolled onto his stomach and looked away. "It was fine."

"In your contract, did you state that you would accept humiliation as a punishment?"

Jeremy's lack of answer gave him his.

"What Tyler did wasn't fine Jeremy. He humiliated you and you found no pleasure in it. He also hasn't been taking care of your needs and making sure you're alright. There's no reason for you to accept his behavior. He should know better as a Dominant."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jeremy snapped, holding his tears in. "Tyler didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes he did," Stefan pressed. "I know you're confused and hurt and when these things happen, it's usually good to talk about it with—"

"I don't want to talk about it!" he said sharply, raising his head to glare at Stefan. "Just leave me alone! I'm coming down with a cold and I need to sleep! I just need to sleep."

One tear fell and he wiped it away angrily, "I'm _fine_ , so you can all stop talking about me behind my back. I pissed him off and now he's punishing me. It's not a big deal. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"But this form of punishment isn't okay," the younger Salvatore said softly. "Did Tyler even tell you why he's been acting like this?"

"Because I told him...that I loved him when I wasn't supposed to. I wasn't supposed to get attached," another tear fell and he covered his face. "I broke the rules and he's punishing me."

"That's not a reason to punish a submissive," Stefan said. "Did he ever say you couldn't tell him that?"

"Well no but it was implied—"

"If it's not in writing then he doesn't have the right," he said firmly. "Whether or not Tyler implied it, if he didn't write it down as something you could or couldn't say, then you're allowed to say it. How would you have known otherwise that he would punish you? It's his job to make sure you know what behaviors will lead to punishment and he didn't. That's not your fault."

"But he' my Dominant. He gets to do whatever he wants and I have to accept it, right?"

"No, you don't. That is not how Dominance and submission works. You have the right to refuse this treatment if you're not comfortable with it. If Tyler degraded you and that wasn't something you wanted, you don't have to stay as his submissive. You can choose to end your contract right now and Tyler would have no choice but to agree. He knows he was wrong Jeremy, he would honor your wishes."

Jeremy was silent. Stefan wondered if he was doing too much in trying to get Jeremy to leave him. He was Jeremy's first love on top of being his Dominant, which would make Jeremy seeing his abuse that much more difficult.

"I don't want to end my contract," he said softly. "I just...I don't know what to do to fix this. I know it's my fault b-but I did the best I could to do everything he wanted," Jeremy's tears started falling. "Why won't he just forgive me?"

"It's not you he's angry with Jeremy. I know it doesn't seem that way but it's not you, trust me."

"He called me a slob!" he sobbed. "He—he told me to eat on the ground and—and use my hands because that what slobs do!"

Stefan pulled him into his arms and Jeremy went willingly, crying into his chest.

"We're here for you Jer. You're not alone in this," he soothed. "You're not alone."

Stefan comforted him until he fell asleep, his heart going out to him. It was sad that Jeremy had come to depend on Tyler so much only to be abandoned again.

"How is he?" Katherine asked when he had shut the door. Stefan shook his head.

"He blames himself for Tyler's abandonment."

"Of course he does," she shook her head. " _Ma pauvre chérie_."

"Why _is_ Tyler doing this?"

"Because he's a dick," Damon snorted from down the hall. "Still not back?"

He rolled his eyes when both shook their heads. "Typical Tyler. He has to have everyone's attention on him so he does the most drastic thing he can think of."

"Were you here all night?"

"Yeah," Damon grumbled. "Where the hell is that bastard?"

"Where would he even go? Who does he know well enough to be out all night with besides us?"

"He's probably with some woman. He could at least have the decency to call."

"I will try calling his office before going into work," Katherine kissed both brothers on their cheeks before disappearing down the hall.

They walked to the bar. Damon sat on the barstool while Stefan pulled out a bottle of rum from the mini-fridge and two short glasses from a shelf behind him. He put two ice cubes in each and filled them halfway. He slid one to his brother and they each raised it with a sigh before drinking.

"So how bad was he?" Damon asked after his second drink.

"He's a mess Damon. He's given everything in this relationship and now he's depressed. He's so dependent on Tyler that he craves his love and now that he doesn't have it, it's like he's suffering from withdrawals."

"Is this a sub-drop?

"It could be that too. It most likely is."

"Jesus."

"Jeremy already has abandonment issues. Tyler just made them worse. He's going to be too damaged to trust anyone if Tyler keeps doing this."

"Well you know he won't stop. He doesn't think he's doing anything wrong," Damon rolled his eyes. "For someone who hates abusers he's on his way to becoming one."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? You know it's true."

"Tyler doesn't know what he's doing sometimes."

"This is one of those times he _should_ know."

Stefan frowned at him. "This is really bothering you."

"Because Jeremy is too in love with Tyler to leave him and Tyler's too selfish to let him go. I know my best friend, and if he can get away with marrying Rebekah and having Jeremy on the side, he's going to do it. And Jeremy isn't going to object, he's going to take whatever he can get because he's love deprived," Damon scowled. "He's going to take advantage of the situation."

"It's not like you haven't done that before."

"This is different. I actually like the kid."

Stefan gave a huff of laughter. "So what do you want to do?"

"We need to make Tyler give Jeremy up. That's the only way he won't be completely destroyed."

"We could kidnap him."

Damon snorted at the suggestion. "And have Tyler come after us with a gun? No thank you."

"It would make him do something."

"Yeah. It would make him kill us."

"It'd be for his own good. We removed him from a precarious situation."

Damon gave his brother an incredulous look. "You're serious."

"If that's what it comes down to, then yes."

"That's the most ridiculous plan you've ever come up with."

"You have a better one?"

"Yeah. You can talk Tyler into letting Jeremy go or signing him over to me. _Legally_."

Stefan's eyebrows raised. "You want to _dominate_ him?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No...but I thought you didn't like needy submissives. That's why you usually pass them to me."

"I know. But he needs someone like me to guide him. I won't let feelings get in the way of our agreement."

"How do you think Katherine would feel about this?"

"I don't think she would mind. It's not like I would sleep with him. I would just mentor him, be his friend and all that good stuff. Jeremy only has one friend and Tyler's isolated him so much he hardly talks to her."

Stefan watched Damon take another drink, his curiosity rising. His brother wasn't usually one for giving constant attention to people, which is exactly what Jeremy needed. Jeremy was also the kind to get attached quickly and Damon liked his submissives to be independent to some extent. It seemed odd that he would change his tastes after years of dominating the same people.

"This isn't like you," Stefan murmured. "Why are you so interested in Jeremy?"

"He reminds me of Andie...and of you."

"How so?"

"Andie has a past similar to his, remember? She dealt with all of this and I got her through it."

"How does he remind you of me?"

The look on his brother's face gave him his answer. "I see."

"You and Andie are proof that with proper nurturing and support, you can heal and lead a healthy life. Jeremy needs to heal from his past and from Tyler."

Stefan finished off his drink quicker than the previous two and set the glass on the table, unwanted memories of his childhood bombarding his mind. If Damon hadn't loved him as much as he did, if they hadn't met Mason Lockwood, if Tyler's uncle hadn't done everything he did to help him, he would probably be in a mental institution for all the trauma he went through.

"You would be good for him," he muttered as he looked at the counter.

Damon sensed his brother's subdued mood. "I didn't mean to bring up the past. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just memories."

"Stop saying it's fine. _None_ of what happened back then is fine Stefan. You went through a living hell. _I_ still have nightmares about it."

"It's not fine but...I've dealt with it," he sighed. "I've worked it out with myself and I'm okay."

Damon sighed but continued drinking. The glass hitting the wood when he was done broke the flow of silence.

"So if you were to take Jeremy as your submissive would he live with you?" Stefan changed the subject.

"Yeah.

"Take him now."

"Stefan, we're not kidnapping him."

"It's not considered kidnapping if taking the submissive out of a harmful environment is what's best for the sub. Tyler can't even argue that."

"And how are we going to make him see that _he's_ the harmful environment?"

"Well let's just say that when he was at the office one day, Jeremy decided he didn't want to live anymore and he slit his wrist. Everything that happened at dinner was too much for him to handle but we saved him just in time."

Damon stared at him before a smirk spread across his face, matching Stefan's.

"I like the way you think brother. Who knew you were so conniving?" Damon chuckled. "I'm sure that'll be a wake up call."

Stefan smirked and raised his glass to him, "I learned from the best."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"It seems they've had a…falling out," Elijah looked through the cracked door in the pantry of the Lockwood kitchen. "He hadn't spoken to the boy in nearly a week, then he comes home yesterday evening and makes him eat on the floor like a dog. He angered the others so much I thought they would all have it out in the living room."

"How pathetic," Mikael chuckled. "I thought the boy would at least have a little bit of fight in him."

"Lockwood sucked it out of him. He's no better than a zombie."

"That's because Lockwood is a disgrace of a man. Degrading his own boy-toy to make himself feel powerful. Pitiful," Mikael smirked. "So you think he's done with the boy?"

"He seems to want nothing to do with him but the Salvatores and Katherine swarm him like flies all day. They baby him like a newborn."

"Then don't act yet Elijah. I don't want them to suspect you."

"Of course father."

"Keep a careful eye on him. If anything changes and you get an opportunity, don't hesitate."

"You have my word," Elijah smirked as he hung up.

* * *

Katherine sighed as Tyler's phone went straight to voicemail. She hung up and threw the phone on the loveseat near her window. Naturally, if Tyler hadn't responded to her first seventh calls, then he wouldn't respond to the eighth, ninth or tenth calls either but she had kept trying until her patience wore out.

She unclipped her hair and shook it free in frustration. How it was that Nivea's most notorious playboy billionaire could disappear overnight was beyond her. Unless something bad had happened. She would never forgive herself if that were the case. As angry as she was for what he did to Jeremy, she was more concerned for him. She hoped that he wasn't in any trouble and that he felt he couldn't turn to any of them for help.

Her cellphone blared through her office and startled her. She shot up to grab in, face falling when Stefan's name appeared on the screen.

"Did you find him?"

"Kind of," Stefan sighed heavily. "Have you been online today?"

"No. Why?" she dove for her computer and typed in Tyler's name.

"We know where he went last night."

"Is he alright? Is he hurt, is he in the hospital?" she questioned. "Please tell me he's alive."

"He's fine Katherine."

"Then what—?"

The brunette lost her train of thought when pictures of Tyler and a woman she'd never seen before were plastered all over her screen. They looked close enough to be making out and she gasped when she caught a few of Tyler blatantly nuzzling her neck.

"He was seen last night at The Dirti Martini with socialite Hayley Marshall. They were photographed leaving together after they were seen making out at the bar."

"There are pictures _everywhere_!" she nearly screeched. "What in the world is that _imbécile_ thinking? How could he do something so irresponsible!"

"I don't know. We can't even run damage control for him because they went up last night."

"Everyone will be talking about this for days! Mikael is going to have a fit when he sees these. And Jeremy! These will break his heart Stefan!"

"He won't see them. Let's just figure out where he is. I'm going to the bar now. Hopefully someone's seen him since then. I'll call Damon and we'll keep you posted."

They hung up. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. .

"Milly!" she called her secretary into her office. The petit woman with a brown bob appeared quickly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I have to deal with a family emergency. Can you push my appointments to tomorrow? Tell them I am very sorry."

"Of course ma'am."

"Thank you," she dismissed her with a smile. She packed up her bag and left. When she got to the outside of her building, she pulled out her phone and dialed three numbers.

"Nivea Police Department, what's your emergency?"

"I want to report a missing person. His name is Tyler Lockwood, he has not been home since last night and his family has been very worried about him."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler sighed as he drank his fifth beer that day. He wondered how he went from going to work to going to the bar so quickly. Going to work was supposed to clear his head and get rid of his nasty hangover, but then he had passed the bar at the end of the street and now he was nearly six beers in two hours later.

He was heading down a dangerous path and he knew it. Drowning his sorrows in alcohol wasn't the route to take but he didn't know which way to turn anymore. No matter what he did, someone would suffer. With every decision he made, his family's future was in the balance.

"Mr. Lockwood?" a deep voice asked him. Tyler turned around to the sight of two police officers. He grabbed the leg of his shades and tipped them downward.

"Yes?"

"You need to come with us sir."

"What the hell for?" Tyler snapped. "I haven't done anything."

"A missing person's report has been filed for you sir. You haven't been home in over twenty-four hours and your family is worried because they haven't heard from you."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" he swore loudly, taking another swig of beer. Other patrons of the bar had paused to stare at him.

"Look officers, I understand that you're doing your job," his speech was slightly slurred. "But since I'm obviously not missing, I would appreciate it if you would just leave me here to drink in peace."

"We're going to need you to step outside sir," the darker-skinned man said gruffly. Tyler scoffed at him.

"I don't think so."

"Sir, you need to come with us or we'll have to arrest you for—"

"For what? For fucking drinking in the middle of the fucking day?" he snarled. "Get lost!"

"Let's cuff him," the first officer that spoke approached him and grabbed his arm roughly. "Tyler Lockwood, you're under arrest for—"

"Get the fuck off me!" he pushed the officer hard and he stumbled into a chair. The bar went quiet as they watched the altercation. "Leave me the fuck alone! I just want to fucking drink! That's not too much to fucking ask!"

"Sir, you just assaulted a police officer," the dark-skinned one approached him, ready to fight if needed. "You're going to have to come with us."

Tyler quickly downed the rest of his beer before rounding on the man.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere, asshole."

The other officer recovered and the two policemen lunged for him at the same time. Even though Tyler was fit, he was no match for two of them when he was drunk and he found himself being slammed front first into the bar with his arms yanked behind him. The first officer snapped the cuffs on his wrists and they pulled him out of the bar. The sunlight blinded him but he could see where people were pointing at him on the streets. Some had even pulled out their phones to take pictures and videos.

"Take your fucking hands off of me! Do you have any idea who I am? I'll have your badges for this, you fucking pigs! You can kiss your fucking jobs good-bye!"

An old-school red convertible pulled up behind the cop car he was about to be forced into. Tyler was nearly relieved when Damon and Stefan hopped out.

"You found him!" Stefan hopped out the driver's seat. The smile left his face when he saw the state Tyler was in. "Why is he in handcuffs?"

"For drunken and disorderly conduct and assaulting an officer," the dark-man skin spoke harshly. "I am aware of Mr. Lockwood's celebrity status but even he needs to be held accountable under the law."

"Oh fuck you! I didn't do anything!" Tyler exclaimed, struggling to break free. "I was just enjoying my fucking drink and you came in with your high-and-mighty bullshit—!"

"Shut-up Tyler," Stefan's tone left no room for argument. "Look, we don't need to cause any more of a scene here, he's clearly drunk. Let us take him home and we can forget this happened."

"Can't do that sir," the officer's glare matched Stefan's. "Lockwood broke the law."

"How much do you want?" Damon put his sunglasses on his head. "$1,000? $2, $3?"

"Like I said, Mr. Salvatore, I can't—"

"It's fine," the other man objected. "It was an accident. No harm, no foul, right Connor?"

The dark-skinned officer rolled his eyes before sighing. "No harm no foul. Consider this a warning."

Stefan shook both their hands in thanks. They un-cuffed Tyler's wrists and he grumbled something under his breath before pushing past the brothers and getting in the back of Stefan's convertible. Damon and Stefan shared a look before getting back in the car.

"Have you lost your mind?" Stefan snapped once they drove away. "You're lucky we showed up when we did or you would have been booked!"

"Jesus Christ, I don't want to fucking hear this right now," Tyler groaned as he leaned over the door feeling sick. Damon shook his head in disgust as Stefan continued to drive them to the Lockwood mansion. He may not hear it from them but he would certainly hear it from Katherine.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the irate Bulgarian met them at the front door. " _Avez-vous perdu votre esprit putain?_ Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Tyler groaned as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Katherine's screeching was giving him a headache.

"It's not a big deal—"

"Of course it is a big deal! It is all over the news! The media believe you are an alcoholic! Mikael has already called three times because he is _furious_ with you and for once I agree with him! Why did you not call any of us last night? We had no idea where you were and we were worried sick!"

"So worried you had the police come arrest me in the middle of the day?" he growled angrily. "So I wanted some fucking time to myself! That didn't give you the right to have me arrested like a criminal! And it's none of your business where the fuck I've been! If I wanted you to know where I was I would have called and told you!"

Katherine slapped him hard. His head swung to the side and he stumbled slightly, fighting the sudden nausea that he felt.

"Jeremy cried for you all night and you were not here! He thought you were dead in a ditch!" she yelled. "Perhaps next time you decide to disappear you should think about how it will affect _him_!"

She stormed upstairs and slammed the door to her office, leaving a stunned Tyler in her wake. Behind him, Damon whistled lowly.

"Bet you wished you heard if from us first now."

Tyler glared at him before following in his sister's footsteps, making sure to slam his own door.

* * *

"Where did you get this information Mikaelson? I thought I told you we were done with this!" Vaughn glared at Kol as he held the picture Rebekah gave him of the blonde boy and girl and the list of warehouses. "This isn't enough evidence, I already told you that!"

"He's obviously stalking them! He's got tons of copies of the pictures and the website all but says they're for sale! He's going to sell them like cattle and we're sitting here doing nothing!"

"Where are the pictures? Can you _show_ them to me?"

"You know I can't, sir," Kol grumbled. Vaughn threw the two pieces on his desk in frustration.

"How do you even know they live here? They could live in another country for all we know!"

"Look, I know I have nothing solid right now, but we've got two more places on that list that we haven't looked—"

"We went in that warehouse you found those bodies and everything in there was so old we couldn't even use it! There was no blood to be sampled, no DNA, the majority of their bodies were so decomposed I couldn't even tell if they were male or female! You have no evidence Kol! And you're not going to find any in these warehouses either!"

Kol looked down at his shoes as his captain grumbled under his breath.

"I understand that you and your father have your differences and that he's the reason you joined the academy, but you can't keep doing this to yourself," Vaughn sighed. "These warehouses aren't even owned by him, so even if there was something there that you think he did, it's owned by the city and they would have to lead an investigation against him."

"But he used to co-own them—"

"Then we still can't use the search warrants against him. It has to be the owner of the building. The one that signed the papers for everything and that was Richard Lockwood."

"We haven't even checked the other warehouses—!"

"We don't have the resources to do that Kol! This isn't a priority for us! We barely have enough officers to cover all the homicide cases in District Five alone! We don't have the extra manpower to reopen cold cases. I'm sorry."

Kol took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His brother's case would _always_ be his top priority. It was the reason he became an officer in the first place.

"I think you need to take some time off."

"What?" he cried. "This hasn't been interfering with my job at all!"

"I'm not doing this to punish you. You're one of the best officers this squad as ever seen but even the best need to rest every now and then. Take some time to regroup…you might find what you're looking for when your head is clear. And who knows how many places you can check out with all that time on your hands."

Kol stared at Vaughn who was giving him a small smirk in return. He took the papers back from his captain and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Captain."

"I can only give you so much time off so make it quick Mikaelson. I don't need Chief Burgon riding my ass any more than he already is. Take Donavan with you."

Kol nodded and left the office quickly, closing the door like Vaughn asked. He nearly skipped back to his desk.

"So?" Matt asked when he arrived. Rebekah was sitting next to him nervously. Kol pulled them both into an interrogation room and shut the door. He looked between them with a blank expression for a moment before a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Well we won't get a team…but we can search the addresses, discretely, and if we happen to find something..."

Matt gave him a wide smile. "That's good enough for me. There's got to be some solid evidence in those last two warehouses."

Rebekah beamed at her brother and hugged him tightly, "We can finally know what happened to our brother."

"Now I don't want you to get your hopes up Becks. There's a good chance we won't find anything about Klaus," Kol started as he pulled back to look into her eyes, "but if we can nail Mikael and get a confession we might be able to get a lead."

"It's a little late for that. My hopes are already high Kol," she laughed, feeling tears in her eyes. "You're good at your job, you both are. You'll find him."

" _We'll_ find him," he smiled. "I gotta let the Chief know I'm taking time off and then we can get lunch."

He threw the papers on his desk before leaving. Rebekah turned to Matt and threw her arms around him as well.

"I can't believe we're finally going to get answers," she whispered into his neck before pulling back. "Do you think he could…still be alive?"

"It's possible. We haven't found anything that indicates otherwise," Matt responded honestly. His heart pounded at their close contact. "Either way, it's good to have hope Rebekah."

"I've always had the hope that he was still out there. I've always let myself believe that he's somewhere safe, somewhere where he's happy," she pulled back, wiping her eyes. "I never stopped thinking that I'll see him again. He's my brother, I have to."

"You will," the blond officer said softly, wiping away a tear on her cheek. "I think he's somewhere out there too. We're going to find him and put your father behind bars."

She nodded, suddenly captivated by his light blue eyes that were brighter with the sun shining in them. She never noticed how light and beautiful they were. Everything about Matt was just…perfect. The thought made her bite her lip as she thought about what to say. So many things were going through her mind. Her breath hitched when Matt cupped her cheek tenderly.

"You're beautiful," he murmured with a small smile. She returned it

"I—"

"We're cleared! Let's go," Kol had re-entered the room. Matt took a quick step back. Kol gave him a pointed look before leaving to get his things. The two blondes followed. Kol threw something at Rebekah when they approached. She grinned when she saw his keys.

"Since you always want to drive. Go start the car while we put in the leave of absence papers."

She laughed, giving Matt a second glance before leaving. Kol waited for a few seconds to make sure she was gone before turning to his partner.

"That's the second time I've caught you trying to make a move on my sister!"

"What—I wasn't making any move!" Matt protested.

"I know you two were about to kiss the other day before I walked in. It's obvious you have a thing for her mate."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde officer flushed as he gathered his paperwork out of his desk. He slammed it close with a little more force than necessary. Kol laughed as he watched.

"Look at you!"

"Shut-up," he muttered. Kol laughed, leading the way to the elevator.

"Be careful," he said when they were inside. Matt gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"With Rebekah, be careful. My sister is…well she's a bit of a heart-breaker if you know what I mean. You're my best mate. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Matt stared at him. "But…she's your sister."

"I know."

Matt looked even more confused than before. Kol laughed at his puzzled stare.

"I've seen how she is with men. She plays with them like toys and she throws them away when she's done. She likes to play games. I don't want that happening to you."

The elevator opened and four officers were waiting on the other side. Kol and Matt side-stepped them and walked into the parking lot.

"Trust me Matt. You don't know her like I do."

"Yeah," Matt muttered, looking at the floor. His dejected expression made kol feel guilty for marring his little sister's image but it was only fair of him to warn his best friend. Matt had been good to him. He had a big heart and he didn't deserve to be taken advantage of.

* * *

"I'm glad you're feeling better Jeremy," Caroline said happily as she flipped through the channels for something to watch. "We still have plenty of movies to catch up on."

"Please, no more romance movies," Jeremy chuckled. "If I watch one more movie like _The_ _Notebook_ my head will explode."

"Oh come on! _The_ _Notebook_ is one of the greatest love stories of our time! I know you secretly loved it! Its better than those stupid guy movies with no storyline and all fighting!"

Jeremy snorted to cover his smile. He decided to stop moping and at least try to act like everything was alright. He felt guilty about everyone worrying about him, so for their sakes, he pulled himself together.

"Fine," Caroline conceded with a put-upon sigh. "We'll watch some mindless action movie. You're such a guy Jer. I thought you were different."

"Not really," Jeremy laughed. Caroline joined him.

"It's good to hear you laugh," she murmured. "I've missed you."

Jeremy gave her a small smile, "Thanks Care. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Don't be! I'm just glad you're...here."

Jeremy frowned when her voice trailed off and the smile slipped off her face. He turned to the television and immediately wished he hadn't.

A brunette with a squeaky voice was introducing the top story of the hour on the local news station. In the big window of the screen was a video of Tyler being dragged from the bar in handcuffs and swearing. The headline 'Daytime Drinking Drama' was splashed above the screen. His mouth dropped when the video was bleeped multiple times in a row to censor Tyler's words.

"This video was taken and uploaded by someone on the street who was present when Mr. Lockwood was escorted out of the bar in handcuffs. He described him as acting 'wild and out of control, swearing like a sailor,'" the woman reported.

"Oh my God," Caroline muttered.

"This video is one of many videos taken at the scene which is around the these photos of the 22-year-old billionaire were taken at a bar with a young woman. They look quite cozy together—"

More pictures of Tyler were brought on screen, this time ones of him and a woman sitting rather close at a dark bar. From the angle of the pictures, it looked like they were doing more than just talking. Jeremy's heart sank to his toes as each picture was enlarged and displayed on the screen. That was definitely Tyler, with a woman that wasn't his fiancée.

 _She's the reason he didn't come home_ , Jeremy thought numbly as another picture came on the screen. _He was with her._

His eyes started to water as picture after picture came on the screen, his mind serving him with images of Tyler and this woman naked in bed together, of them laughing and enjoying each other's company. His Master was off having a good time with another woman while he cried in Katherine's arms because he thought something had happened to him. The man he loved humiliated him, made him feel like shit and he picked this woman up at a bar the same night.

_This is what your love means to him. It doesn't matter and neither do you. You never have._

"Ms. Mikaelson, the long-time fiancée of Lockwood could not be reached for comment at this time—"

Suddenly they were looking at a black screen. Caroline had turned the television off and turned to Jeremy with wide eyes.

"Jeremy I'm so sorry!"

"It's…it's okay," he said numbly, his eyes still on the television. "You didn't know Care. It's okay."

"I'm sure it's not what it looks like—!"

"I think it's exactly what it looked like," he tried to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down but his throat felt dry and fuzzy. "It's exactly what it look like Caroline."

"No, no, let's not jump to conclusions," she put a hand on his shoulder, surprised when he flinched at the touch. "Jeremy—"

"There's no explanation to give." He got to his feet, just noticing the shaking in his hands. "It's clear what happened…he doesn't—there's no need for him to explain himself. I'm just his submissive, I'm not his…"

He trailed off, swallowing heavily as a tear fell. He wiped it away hastily before walking out the room. Caroline followed him as he marched to his room, his mind reeling over the pictures he'd just seen. He felt dizzy and nauseated and stuffy and his eyes were so dry from crying and he felt even _more_ tears coming. Those pictures just proved to him what he foolishly didn't want to believe; Tyler was never, ever going to love him. Tyler hated him.

When Jeremy got to his room, he went to his closet and pulled out his old duffle bag that he had brought his only possessions in. He was relieved when he saw them all still in there. He had never bothered to unpack them since Tyler had bought him a new wardrobe. Reaching to the bottom, he pulled out a Ziploc bag where he had stored all the money he had saved from his job, a total of $700.

He shed his clothes quickly and pulled out an old worn pair of jeans and a faded grey T-shirt. He slipped on a pair of once-white socks and found his battered sneakers at the back of the closet. He yanked his hoodie, smashed between his attire from the play party, off the hanger and shoved it over his head. When he slammed the door to his closet, his wounded expression met Caroline's shocked one.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"I can't do this anymore Caroline. I can't live like this. It's killing me," he moaned painfully, one tear escaping his eyes. "He's doing this to hurt me and I can't take it anymore."

"That's not true!" Caroline shook her head frantically. "He would never do this on purpose to hurt you Jeremy. Master Tyler isn't like that!"

"Yes, he is," he laughed bitterly. "He's just like everyone else I've ever known. He's caring at first but the minute I do something wrong he treats me lower than the dirt he walks on. I wish I never let you and Katherine talk me into this, because I gave him _everything_ and now he's throwing me to the side for his next slave! I don't mean _anything_ to him!"

"Jeremy—!"

"I really believed that he was different but I was proven wrong once again. I _always_ trust the wrong people. You would think I would be better at it by now."

Caroline shuddered at his cynical tone. Jeremy had reverted back to his original derisive attitude.

"He cares about you," she said quietly. "I don't know why he's acting this way but I know he cares about you more than you th—"

"No he doesn't! He never gave a _damn_ about me!" Jeremy snapped. "Stop trying to justify his actions Caroline! He doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about Rebekah, he doesn't care about anyone! He just wanted to get me into bed and I fell for everything he said because I really thought that someone like him could actually want someone like me!"

He used both hands to wipe away more tears that had started falling. This hurt him more than being let down by his foster families.

"He got what he wanted from me and now he's done. He's got no use for me anymore. This whole thing was just a joke to him. My feelings are a joke. What's it matter if another boy falls in love with him? He could have anyone he wants. I'm just the fool who believed he was actually special!"

He pushed past her, hoping Katherine or Dolly wouldn't see him leaving. They had been so good to him and he didn't want to hurt them. He felt guilty about yelling at Caroline but he didn't understand why she couldn't see what he did. Tyler didn't care about anyone but himself. He had his own agenda and it didn't include loving a pathetic orphan boy. He would miss Caroline and everyone dearly but he couldn't subject himself to this torture anymore. He never thought he'd be running away again.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy turned in time to catch Caroline as she flung her arms around him. He held back more tears as he listened to her cry into his neck. He kissed her hair gently before pulling away and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Don't leave," she begged. "Please, I know things will get better!"

"I can't," he took a shuddering breath. "I wish things could be different. I'm going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too. _All_ of us," she sniffled.

"Tell Damon, Katherine and Stefan that I'm sorry. And tell Tyler," his breath hitched, "that I'm sorry I couldn't end our contract in person."

They hugged once more before leaving each other's arms. He reached around his neck and unfastened the necklace Tyler gave to him. He handed it to Caroline, his heart breaking when he saw it.

"That's your collar Jer. It's a gift," she protested weakly.

"I don't want it," he shook his head. "He can give it to someone he thinks deserves it."

With tears in his eyes he ran out the front door. Caroline watched the boy she had come to call her brother run down the stairs and through the front gate, tears still falling from her eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"He left the house," Elijah whispered quickly, covering his mouth as he watched Caroline from a hidden corner in the hallway. "I think he's going to catch the bus going to District Four or District Five."

"Good work Elijah, leave the rest to me," Mikael hung up quickly before turning to the two men sitting at his desk. "The boy is going downtown alone by bus. I trust there will be no problem."

"No sir," a man with a full beard covering his thin lips smirked as he stood. "Which warehouse do we put him in?"

"The one at the end of District Five. Be quick and discreet. I don't want _anyone_ to see him disappear."

"Of course," the skinner of the two said. Mikael watched them leave with an evil smirk spreading across his face.


	20. Chapter 20

"Stefan Salvatore is here to see you sir. He's in the waiting room."

"Send him in," Tyler sighed heavily as he leaned back in his leather chair. "Tell him to make this fast."

"Yes sir," his brunette secretary nodded to someone on the other side of the door and Stefan came behind her. She pulled the doors shut when she left, leaving Stefan and Tyler staring at each other in silence. He wore that expression Tyler hated.

"We need to talk."

"Was it really necessary for you to come to my office?"

"You're never at home anymore so I can't talk to you there."

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Alright," Stefan sat down in front of his desk. "I'll get to the point then. Since you've been spending most of your time out of the house with Rebekah and clearly don't have time to do your duties as a Dominant, you need to either let Jeremy go or sign him to Damon if he wants to continue being a submissive."

Tyler's eyebrow twitched. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can take care of Jeremy just fine. Rebekah isn't interfering with anything."

Stefan bowed his head briefly. "Tyler, you're being unreasonable."

"How so?"

"Jeremy is miserable with you."

"Is that right?" Tyler snapped. "Why isn't he telling me that?"

"You know why Tyler," his ex Dominant rolled his eyes. "You really think Jeremy would try to stand up to you?"

"He's done it before."

"This is a different situation," he snapped through gritted teeth. "Your neglect is going to kill him."

That garnered a reaction. Tyler threw down his notepad in fury.

"How dare you come into _my_ office and tell me some bullshit like that!" he roared. "Jeremy is always my number one priority!"

"Then why are you treating him like another one of your conquests?"

"I'm _not_! Who the hell gave you the right to speculate my relationship with him?"

"I'm just voicing my concerns."

"You're voicing Katherine and Damon's concerns!" Tyler snorted. "I don't know what the hell you all have against me but stay out of my business with Jeremy!"

"We don't have anything against you! This isn't even about _you!_ It's about Jeremy!" Stefan exasperated. "You made him so dependent on you that he doesn't know what to do with himself! You abandoned him and it's taking a toll on him Tyler. He's losing his mind and it'll get worse if you don't do something to help him."

Tyler promptly shut his mouth and dropped into his chair heavily.

"Has he eaten today?" Tyler asked gently. Stefan blinked at the sudden turn his tone had taken.

"I don't know. I haven't been over there."

"He needs to eat. He shouldn't be skipping meals. Damon told me the night I...did what I did was the first time he came out of his room to eat."

Tyler rubbed his eyes. Stefan sat back down.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. And I sure as hell didn't mean to make him eat on the ground like a fucking dog," he muttered. "I don't know why I did that."

"Then do something about this Tyler. Save this situation and let him go."

Tyler looked away. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he never planned on ending his contract with Jeremy. He'd thought about it and he knew that if Jeremy stayed in his old house with Katherine and Caroline, they could still see each other. If they protested, he would just buy him an apartment where the could carry on their affair. And Jeremy wouldn't protest, because he loved him and Rebekah and Mikael would never have to know. And that's where his conscious started calling him a pig for taking advantage of the sweetest person he'd ever known. His guilt was the reason he stayed away from Jeremy, because if he were to be near him, he already knew what he would do.

"I don't know what to do," he finally admitted.

Stefan's cellphone interrupted his reply. He sighed as he answered without even seeing who it was. "Hello?"

Tyler immediately knew who it was when he heard Katherine speaking rapidly over the phone, swearing in French. He had a feeling it was about him. He looked at his own phone and saw no missed calls.

"What?" Stefan's tone was disbelieving. "How long ago was this?"

Another pause and he was sighing deeply. "I'm coming. Just stay there."

"What happened?" Tyler asked when he hung up. Stefan gave him a reluctant look.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Something's...happened."

"Like _what_ Stefan?" Tyler bit out. His ex-Dom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jeremy's gone."

* * *

Jeremy managed to keep from having a total meltdown on his way to the bus station. When he arrived, a bus going to District Four was loading its last passenger and he hurried on before the doors closed. He handed a dollar to the driver before finding a seat towards the back. The smell of sweat and piss and the stuffy air hit him sharply and he held back a sob at the life he was leaving behind.

 _It's for the best_ , he told himself as the bus took off. _This is better than waiting for something that'll never happen._

He let out a choked sob as the bus started hurtling down the street and he leaned against the scratched-up glass. He looked at the marvelous buildings through watery eyes. All he could think about were the times that he and Tyler had come to these places not too long ago, all the memories they shared together, all the times they had made love and he believed that it actually meant something to his Dominant. Sex was part of domination for him and he wished he'd realized that before opening his legs and his heart to him.

His eyes fell shut as he tried to staunch the flow of tears. This was the hardest decision he'd ever made and it was tearing him apart to leave this life he'd come to love. It was the first time in a long time he felt completely safe and truly happy. Now it was over.

The bus stopped at three more places in District One before moving to District Two. At the last stop, two men and a blonde woman boarded. Jeremy paid little mind to the newcomers, not noticing the two men eyeing him before they sat next to him. His mind was too preoccupied on Tyler.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What the fuck is going on?" Tyler stormed into the house, Stefan hot on his heels. Katherine, Caroline and Damon were seated in the living room, the two Dominants both comforting the distraught blonde.

"I was at his office when you called," Stefan explained warily. Katherine held her brother's furious gaze with her own.

"He was tired of being mistreated and he left."

"The hell do you mean 'mistreated?'"

"What she meant was he was tired of _you_ treating him like shit," Damon glared.

"So you just let him walk out the door?" Tyler rounded on him. "What the hell Damon?"

"We weren't here!"

"Guys," Stefan interrupted. "Screaming at each other isn't helping."

"You _wanted_ this to happen," Tyler hissed at Damon. "You wanted him to leave to get back at me for the other night! You probably gave him the go-ahead, didn't you?"

"For Christ's sake Tyler," Damon rolled his eyes. "Jeremy left because he saw the pictures of you and that woman you were with at the bar."

"What pictures?"

"The pictures that are all over the internet!" Katherine screeched in raw fury. "Someone took pictures and _videos_ of you and that _femme salope_ and leaked them to the news! That was the same night you made him eat on the floor or did you forget that as you were fucking her?"

"I didn't—!"

"Jeremy should not be anywhere near you! You have done nothing to that poor boy but make him miserable! You treat him like he is another one of your sluts that you can come and fuck when you please and he is not! He has feelings and a heart and he loves you! And you have done nothing to earn it!

She threw the necklace at him and he caught it before it hit his head. Tyler stared at it, stomach churning with guilt.

"I didn't sleep with her," he muttered. "Those pictures aren't what they look like."

"Right. Then where were you that whole night Casanova?" Damon said sardonically. "You really expect us to believe that _nothing_ went on between the two of you other than a cab ride?"

"Nothing else happened! I don't have time to explain this. It's not like you'll believe me," he started for the door. "I need to find him."

"No!" Katherine snapped angrily. "We will find him. You have done more than enough."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler growled. "You're not his fucking mother!"

"No, I am his friend. Something that cannot be said for you," she snarled.

"We wouldn't want you to miss any more work," Damon sneered. "Why don't you go back to your office and hide out until we bring him back. That's all you do these days, why should today be any different."

"Why do you care so much about Jeremy all of a sudden Damon? He's not even your type!" Tyler retorted. "He's not one of your easy sluts that you can charm into bed!"

"Because he's already _your_ easy slut, right?"

"Go to hell you son-of-a—!"

"Stop!" Stefan's sharp cry cut off all banter. "Standing here insulting each other isn't getting anything done."

Katherine, Damon and Tyler all shared a heated glare, neither one of them wanting to move first. Caroline watched nervously.

"Caroline, do you know where he would've gone?" the younger Salvatore turned to her.

"I think his friend lives in District 4 or 5. I can't remember which one."

"If we start looking now he could be in District 3. You and Katherine start there. Tyler and I will go to 5 and Damon can look in 4," he rolled his eyes at the other three Dominants still giving each other the death glare. "If you're all done screaming, we can get on that."

Tyler sneered at them before bursting through the front door. Damon rolled his eyes and followed in his footsteps, the girls and Stefan bringing up the rear.

* * *

"Next stop: Downtown Nivea, District Four."

Jeremy jerked out of his light slumber when the voice came over the intercom. It was dark, but he could tell by the trash in the streets that he was no longer in the golden land of District 1. He prayed that either Bonnie or her mother were home and that he wasn't stuck in the dark. Their neighborhood wasn't as bad as his old one but it was still not where he wanted to be alone at night.

He got off at the corner near a drugstore and start his trek up the street. The brightness of the streetlights illuminated his path and revealing splotchy concrete. He kept his head down, stepping out of the way of the occasional biker, and tried to formulate a story for why he was showing up at his best friend's house after an absence of three months.

He stopped cold when he realized that the whole reason he'd even submitted was because of Bonnie and her job. His breath quickened and his heart sank into his toes. If she lost her job because of him, then he would never forgive himself. He couldn't play with Bonnie's life because he was suffering from an unrequited love.

"I have to go back," he whispered in dread. He could hold out on their agreement until Tyler was married and then he would be free to go. It would suck but if Bonnie got to keep her job, it would be worth it.

The moment he decided to turn around, he was rushed into the nearby alley from behind and shoved into the brick wall. He gave a startled yelp as his head connected with the brick a second time.

"Shut yer yap!" a man growled behind him. "Get the meds before he gives us away!"

"Hold on, hold on, I'm comin'!"

When Jeremy screamed again his head was slammed into it once more, this time where his stitches were. The man who grabbed him flipped him around, taking in his all black attire and face that was hidden by mass amounts of facial hair. His accomplice was bigger, bulkier and very bald. Each wore sunglasses.

"This one's pretty eh?" the bearded one chuckled. "What's yer name boy?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you want?" Jeremy stuttered. They both chuckled.

"Look at that baby face. I can tell why he wants him."

Jeremy's eyes widened and sheer fear overtook him.

"You got the tranq?"

"Yeah, gimme one sec—"

Jeremy kicked the bearded one in the crotch as hard as he could. When he crumpled to the ground with a wounded groan he took off down the alley. He ran into a trashcan but he didn't stop, running as fast as he could. He let out a cry of relief when he saw the end of the alley and he picked up his speed. He was almost there, almost—

The strap of his bag was yanked hard and it choked him on the left side of his body from where it rested. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath as the bulky man dragged him back into the dark. He tried using his feet as an anchor but the bulky man had five times his strength. He gave one strong tug and he was thrown on his back between the two again. He got on his hands and started crawling, but the bulky man kicked his side and he fell onto his side. The bearded man rolled him onto his back with his foot and glared into Jeremy's terrified brown eyes.

"You little shit,"he hissed. "That was a cheap shot boy."

He stomped down hard in between Jeremy's legs. Jeremy screamed in pain and rolled onto his side in a loose ball. A couple tears left his eyes as he cupped himself.

"Hey! The boss said no bruises, remember?" the bulky man scolded.

The bearded one chuckled. "He said none on his face."

"Pretty sure that man ain't payin' two mil just to stare at him. He don't want damaged goods."

"You really think that wretch is worth that much? Looks like a regular street brat to me."

"Maybe he's got some talent we don't know about," the bulky one smirked. "We could give him a test run."

"He hit me pretty good down there. Now he can kiss it," the bearded one laughed as he started undoing his pants. Jeremy screamed when the other man snatched him by his hair and held his arms back.

"Help! Someone help!"

The bearded man backhanded him against his temple. He left a cut with his ring.

"No one's comin' to get ya."

"Hey! Get the fuck away from him!"

"What the fuck—who the hell are you?" The bulky man turned around and dropped Jeremy's arms when he saw two men dressed in all black wearing ski masks pointing two Glocks at them.

"Get away from the kid."

Jeremy stared at them as if they were ghosts.

"Take it easy," the bearded man chuckled, his hand slowly reaching for his own Glock in the back of his pants. "We don' want no trouble."

"Hands in the fucking air asshole!" one of them shouted. The broader of the two ski mask men held a hand out to Jeremy. He hesitated for a moment before taking it.

"You alright?" he asked. Jeremy nodded dazedly. The man nodded his head to the entrance of the alley. "Get out of here."

Jeremy picked up his bag and ran to the end, not looking back.

"What the hell do you bastards want?" the bearded man snarled.

"You off the streets. You don't even deserve to live, you fucking pedophile," the smaller ski masked man hissed. His eyes narrowed on his unbuttoned pants.

"Aye, they're a couple of vigilantes!" the bulky one laughed. "Trying to play hero boy? Are those guns even real?"

The broader man in the mask pulled the trigger twice, a loud pop cracking in the night. The bearded man crumpled to the ground dead. The bulky one stared at the masked men in horror.

"That real enough for you?"

The bulky man turned and ran in the other direction. The masked men stayed put, watching him stumble through the dark.

"You gonna get him? He's getting away," he reattached the safety and placed the gun back in his pants before pulling off his mask. Bright blue eyes squinted in the dark as he watched the second perpetrator run for his life.

"I know Matt. Give him a second."

Only when the bulky man reached the end of the alley did the second man take his shot. He fell face first with a heavy thump and was still.

"$10 says I got him in the head."

"No way. You're not that good yet."

"We'll see," he smirked as they walked to the huge fallen body. Blood poured from underneath the man's head and ran into the street, the hole made by the bullet that entered the back of his head looking particularly large in the orange light.

"Looks like you owe me."

"Shut-up Kol," Matt grumbled as he pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket and handed him $10. Kol accepted it and lifted up his mask with a cheeky grin.

"I'm getting as good as the Captain, maybe even better."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Kol looked down the alley with a sigh. "You think that kid's alright?"

"Hope he made it somewhere safe," Matt shrugged. "You brought the lighter?"

Kol waved it in front of him merrily, slipping his own mask back on before bending to light the shirt on fire.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Damon sighed for the umpteenth time as he looked on either side of the street for any sign of Jeremy. It baffled him that he was even out here looking for his best friend's submissive, but then he remembered that said best friend sucked at handling emotions. It was times like these when he just wanted to take Tyler and shake some sense into him.

Suddenly the car in front of him suddenly slammed on their breaks and caused him to do the same. He could hear the driver swearing profanities through his open window.

"Watch where the hell you're going, kid! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

A person picked themselves up off the ground and threw a hasty apology to him before they continued. Damon squinted his eyes and swore when he recognized him.

"Jeremy!" he screamed out his passenger window. He quickly swerved into the turning lane, cutting of another car and earning an angry honk.

"Fuck off!" Damon snarled as he turned the corner sharply. He rolled the windows down and screamed Jeremy's name as loud as he could. The boy's head turned wildly but kept running.

Damon swerved in front of anther car and pulled across the sidewalk, his Range Rover stretching across a good margin of it. Jeremy skidded to a halt and tripped over his own feet, landing hard on his lower back and hands. People screamed and ran in opposite directions but paused when they saw Damon get out of the car.

"Jesus kid, we've been looking for you everywhere—!"

He grunted, breath leaving him when Jeremy crushed him in a bear hug. He wrapped his arms around him to steady him.

"Thank God," Jeremy whispered into his shoulder. "I thought—I thought you were one of them."

"One of who?" the raven-haired Dominant pulled back, holding him at arm's length. "Who were you running from?"

"Th-the guys they—they tried to..." Jeremy shuddered, his lips trembling. Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Where are they?"

"The alley. The—these men in masks they helped me escape. I thought they were going to kill me but th-they weren't like the others."

"Okay," Damon murmured, squeezing the terrified boy's shoulder. "Get in the car."

Jeremy sighed in utter relief as he sagged against the warm leather seat, letting the music wash over him. He was safe. Damon was here and no one was going to take him.

Damon got in a moment later, throwing his phone in the opened compartment under his radio. He quickly rolled off the side walk and swerved into the middle lane before taking off way above the speed limit. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Jeremy stuttered out. "Thank you."

"Had you seen those guys before?"

"No, they were just…they wanted me to…" he trailed off and looked out the window, giving a skeptical laugh. "I guess this is what I get for leaving."

"About that…Tyler's pretty upset, so if you were doing this to get his attention, it worked."

"I didn't do it for attention," he mumbled. "I couldn't take anymore."

"Don't blame you kid. You hungry?" Damon turned the corner, by passing the freeway for District Once. "I could go for a burger right now."

Jeremy suddenly felt suspicious. "How did you find me?"

"Luck," the raven-haired billionaire shrugged. "A little blonde birdie told us you always ran to your friend Bonnie's house when you were in trouble. Since I haven't heard from anyone in over an hour, I assumed I was the closest. It was just pure coincidence you happened to nearly get run over in front of me."

Jeremy sighed as he looked straight ahead. "You're taking me back."

"Don't sound so excited but yeah," Damon chuckled lightly. "Katherine and Tyler want you home."

"Why?"

"Because they're worried about you."

Jeremy snorted before he could stop himself. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

"I doubt he's worried about me."

"He's pretty worried. He nearly took our heads off for not being home to stop you."

"He's just angry that I broke his rule."

"His anger stems from his fear."

"I'm not going back Damon," he sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Tyler hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"He's my best friend. Trust me, I know."

Jeremy shook his head and looked out the window of the car door. "I don't want to live somewhere where I'm constantly reminded I'm not good enough."

"Who said you weren't?"

"He's made it clear," his voice wavered. He looked at the street signs, recognizing where they were. "You can just pull over here. I can walk to Bonnie's."

"And run into more pimps? I don't think so," he gave Jeremy a pointed look. "I'd be the worst friend in the world if I made you walk to her house now."

"Friend?" he asked quietly. Damon laughed.

"Yeah, those annoying people that care about you when you don't want them to."

Jeremy stared at him. It was weird to him that Damon would suggest they were friends. Sure, he had talked to the billionaire a couple times but that made him more of an acquaintance than a friend.

"Why are you doing this Damon?" he asked warily. He was tired of these mind games everyone was playing with him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you taking me to get a burger? Why did you come looking for me? Why did _any_ of you come looking for me?"

"I told you, we were worried."

"You said Katherine and Tyler were worried."

"I said they wanted you home. We were all worried."

"Why?" he asked weakly. "Why do any of you care about what happens to me?"

Damon didn't answer right away. Jeremy thought he didn't hear him and he exhaled softly, dropping his head back against the head rest.

"You're a part of the family now kid. We take care of our own, regardless of what's happening between us. If there's a problem, we handle it together because that's what families do. We never abandon anyone and we would never abandon you."

Jeremy felt tears pool in his eyes and he quickly turned his head. He pretended to look out the window while he wiped them away. To hear someone accept him so openly was more than he could have ever wished for. He hadn't known these people that long, yet they came to pull him back when he was abandoning all hope.

"Is he really upset?" he asked anxiously. Damon shrugged.

"Probably. I'm not in a rush to find out, so we're going to go get a burger from the best place in Nivea. Then, if you really don't want to go back, I'll take you to Bonnie's house. Scout's honor."

"You were a boy scout?"

"No. I couldn't stand those whiny, self-righteous bastards," Damon's nose wrinkled. "I just like the saying."

Jeremy laughed lightly. He leaned into the warmth the leather provided and let the soft R&B music fill the silence.

They drove to the heart of District Three into a parking lot that was nearly full of cars of customers buying pizza, burgers or visiting the shops. When they entered the semi-crowded burger joint, people nearly broke their necks to get a look at Damon in all his dark clothes and leather glory ordering a burger. Jeremy lowered his head when he felt everyone's eyes turn on him too and told Damon he could pay for himself, grateful that the other man simply shrugged and left it at that. He could almost hear what people were thinking as they looked at them and it made him cringe that he was so out of place next to all of the glory that was Damon Salvatore.

"That'll be $6.75," the cashier didn't even spare a glance in Jeremy's direction, her eyes completely focused on Damon. When he had received his change from his $10.00, he filled his cup with Pepsi before going to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. He tucked himself in the corner against the wall, cowering in on himself. He watched Damon flirt with the cashier until their food came and he found he was envious of him. Damon was charming, wealthy and handsome beyond all belief and he wished he possessed these qualities so Tyler would find him worthy.

Damon set their tray of food on the table as he sat across from him and the stares of everyone followed. Some were discrete when they talked about him, others blatantly pulled out their phones to take pictures. Damon posed for some of the shots, which made Jeremy laugh.

"How are you not bothered by all this?" he asked while biting into his burger. "Doesn't it get annoying?"

"You get used to it after a while," he leaned back in the booth and took a sip of his drink through the straw. "People will never stop staring or trying to take pictures. It's never going away, so I make the most of it."

"How so?"

"I never leave the house with a bad hair day."

"I couldn't live like that," Jeremy said honestly. "I don't think I could live with knowing my privacy was being constantly invaded."

"Believe me kid, there's no such thing as privacy once you're famous. You either deal with it or you never leave your house."

Jeremy looked away and said nothing, sipping lightly at is drink but not really tasting it as he looked out the window. Damon's laugh brought his attention back.

"What?"

"Katherine. She wants to join us but we're having guy time," Damon grinned. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"I," Jeremy flushed, "No, I haven't."

"Have you ever been attracted to a woman?"

"I think some women are pretty."

"But have you ever wanted to sleep with one?"

"No...but I never felt that way about anyone until..." he trailed off. Damon nodded in understanding. He found it interesting that Jeremy hadn't felt any sexual attraction towards anyone until Tyler. Then again, Jeremy was probably to busy fearing for his life and avoiding punishments to really understand it.

"So I take it you've never had a girlfriend."

Jeremy shook his head, looking at the speckled table in shame.

"Hey, don't be ashamed. It was just a question."

"I know. It just made me realize how inexperienced I am with...everything," he laughed self-deprecatingly.

Damon quickly found he didn't like that cynical tone.

"It's not a bad thing Jer. You're young. You've got time to discover what attracts you."

Jeremy shook his head again. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm too...I'm just not..." he sighed. "I've got too much baggage. No one wants to deal with that."

"Says who? Everyone has baggage kid. You've just gotta find the person strong enough to help you with your load."

"Not with everything I've been through. I'm just better off alone."

"No you're not," Damon said quietly. "You're not as bad as you think."

Jeremy gave him a weak smile and continued eating without answering him. A woman and two younger girls stood three feet away from their table, each with a phone out and snapping as many pictures as they could of Damon. He waited until they were gone before speaking again.

"We need to talk about some things."

Jeremy sighed, taking another drink of his soda. "I'm not ready to talk about him."

"I wasn't going to bring him up. But since you did, let me be the first to apologize for the sheer stupidity of my dear friend. He's what I like to call emotionally paralyzed because he doesn't know how to deal with any emotions besides anger. He takes his shit out on everyone else so he can deny that he's the problem. It's a Tyler thing that we absolutely hate but we accept it because were all secret masochists inside."

Jeremy smiled for a split second before he took another bite of his burger.

"What we really need to talk about is what you're going to do since you want to end your contract."

"I didn't want to end it. I just don't know what else to do," he whispered. "He wasn't happy with me and I didn't know how to make it better. I just didn't want things to...escalate."

Damon's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"That's how it always starts. One day they're angry but they won't tell you why. You try to make them happy but nothing works. The next thing you know...you're on the floor trying like hell to defend yourself. Sometimes you see it coming, sometimes you don't."

Damon nearly cringed. "I'll tell you something about him: he would never, _ever_ hit you."

"Doesn't seem that way."

"Believe me, he wouldn't. He has a nasty temper and he loves to raise his voice but he doesn't do physical violence. The only time he'll hit someone is if they hit him first or they really piss him off. But you pretty much have to be Mikael Mikaelson to do that."

When Jeremy didn't look convinced, he continued.

"He started those charities around the country because he hates abusers. He's their advocate. He's trying to make at least five in every part of the country so that people always have somewhere to turn to. It's ironic since he's an emotional abuser but it's his lifelong mission."

Jeremy remembered Tyler telling him about his charities and his goal to protect everyone, especially women and children since they were the most victimized. He spoke about it with such passion and conviction that it made Jeremy want to be apart of it. Of course, he had absolutely no money to contribute to it but it was a nice thought.

But he'd learned that passion could turn violent.

"Did Tyler ever tell you why he started the charities?"

Jeremy shook his head. "He wasn't...?"

"No. He started them because of Katherine and Stefan."

"What?"

"Back when they were teenagers, Katherine had an abusive boyfriend. She would come home with bruises and busted lips and lie about where she'd gotten them. Tyler finally got it out of her and he...well, let's just say that it didn't end well for that guy."

"Did he go away for life?"

"Something like that. My brother is also a victim of child abuse. That was when Tyler pushed to have special hotlines put in at every police agency in the country so people could call if they were in dire situations. And when he got control of the company he put 75% of his earnings to building these shelters for people to go if they needed to get away. Every major company donates to keep them running and the police even made a special victims unit dedicated to solving child abuse, domestic and sexual abuse. All because of Tyler."

"That's amazing," Jeremy murmured.

"Did you ever seek help at those places?"

He wasn't surprised when Jeremy shook his head.

"I was too scared," he whispered. "I thought about it a lot but I thought they would just send me back to the orphanage."

"And you didn't want to go."

Again, he wasn't surprised when Jeremy answered negatively. "It was no better than my foster homes."

"Well that part of your life is over. Now we need to figure out how you're going to survive since you want to be on your own again."

Jeremy looked uneasy. "I can figure it out when I get to Bonnie's."

"That's the worse thing to do. You haven't had to depend on yourself in months. If you jump back into your previous lifestyle you're going to exhaust yourself. After the contract's been terminated, Tyler has to give you a certain amount all at once or each month until you can support yourself. Then you're on your own." He leaned forward. "How much money do you have with you?"

"Enough," Jeremy mumbled.

"Seriously Jer. Do you have enough for rent and food? Have you thought about where you're going to live or where you're going to work?"

"I thought I would try to get my old job back," he sighed. "But I'll figure it out. I always do."

"Is that what you really want?" Damon leaned forward. "Be honest: do you _really_ want to go back to your old life?"

 _Of course not._ He hated his life before this, he never wanted to go back. But there was no other option for him unless he subject himself to more emotional abuse.

"No, but I don't want to depend on him either," he murmured.

"Do you like being a submissive?"

He was silent.

"How does it make you feel?"

"Free," Jeremy whispered. "He made every decision and I didn't have to worry about anything. I was happy making him happy..." he trailed off and turned his head to hide the tears that sprung to his eyes.

"Hey, no tears," Damon handed him a napkin. "It's alright Jeremy. I understand where you're coming from."

"What do I do Damon?" he whispered with glossy eyes. "I don't know where to go from here."

Damon wasn't sure if he meant for his life or getting over Tyler.

"I have a few suggestions. And I want you to just think about them," he cleared his throat. "I think that you should give Tyler another chance."

Jeremy felt his stomach sink. Somehow he knew that Damon was going to suggest that.

"Why?"

"Because all Dominants and submissives go through rough periods. I know he's hurt you and he's a dick for it, but you should give him a chance to make up for it."

"He's punishing me because I fell in love with him when I wasn't supposed to. He went out with that woman the same night I made him angry when I dropped my food."

Damon inwardly cursed his best friend once again.

"He's not punishing you for that Jeremy. You can't help how you feel. He's angry with Katherine and I and he's taking it out everyone including you."

Despite telling himself otherwise, he couldn't help but feel hopeful that Damon was right.

"He's an asshole for doing what he did to you, I'm not saying he isn't. But he knows he was wrong and he's pissed because we let him know that every 20 minutes. I wouldn't lie to you to make him look better but he realizes he was wrong."

Jeremy finished his burger and sipped his soda in silence. Damon waited patiently as Jeremy absorbed everything.

"I thought he would have to let me go because of his marriage and how I feel?"

"He should. But if you think you can handle being Dominated by him then he doesn't have to. He would usually do it for the sake of the submissive."

He sighed. "What if I go back and it keeps happening?"

"Then you can tell Tyler to terminate the contract. Or I can find you another Dominant, or you can submit to me."

Jeremy blinked in surprise, "You want to dominate me?"

Damon laughed at the surprise on his face. "You look surprised."

"I just...I thought you were into women."

"I am. Domination isn't all about sex Jeremy."

"So you wouldn't sleep with me?"

"No. You're not my type kid, sorry."

"That's fine," he sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted another sexual relationship so soon.

"It's about the support and the power exchange. You submit to me, do what I want and I'll take care of you. In turn, I get power over you."

"And that's...fulfilling?"

"More than you know. Like submitting is fulfilling to you."

Jeremy pressed his lips together hard. He was scared he was going to get hurt again, but something told him that Damon would keep his word and keep their relationship to strictly the power exchange. Still, he was wary of him what with everything that had happened with Tyler.

"I've been doing this longer than Tyler has. I know how to not let feelings get in the way. And I'm more handsome, but that's personal opinion."

Jeremy laughed.

"You would have chores obviously but I would never make you do anything too strenuous. We'd mostly work on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got a lot of issues to deal with. One of my requirements is that you talk to a therapist. I require all my submissives to exercise three times a week or more and maintain a healthy diet. And since you're younger than most subs I care for, you would go to school."

Jeremy's eyebrows shot up. "You want me to go to school?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because education is important. You're young and naïve, so school would be good. And it's a good way to ensure that you'll have a good job if you decide you don't want to submit anymore."

"I don't have that kind of money—"

"I do. I have connections at the University of Nivea."

"I can't let you pay for my education—"

"If your my submissive, you can't tell me how to spend my money."

Jeremy promptly closed his mouth. Damon smirked.

"Is there anything you've ever wanted to study?"

"I like animals," he said softly.

"Good. You can major in that. I believe that's a ology of something."

His cellphone rang. He answered with a quick hello. Jeremy watched a smile spread across his face, absently thinking that Damon's lips were really nice looking.

 _Where did that come from?_ he wondered silently.

"We're coming dear," he crooned playfully. "We lost track of time."

He winked at Jeremy. He looked away out the window with a blush. He wondered what Bonnie would say if he told her Damon Salvatore was offering to pay for his education. It was going to be hard to explain that one should things not work out with Tyler. He wanted to go to school, but he wanted Tyler more and if Tyler would allow him, he would stay with him. He felt pathetic but he knew that was what he would choose in the end. Even if it wasn't good for him.

"Sorry about that," Damon chuckled. "She's really eager to see you."

Despite his inner turmoil, Jeremy laughed. "It's fine."

"Now I don't want you to think you have to do this Jer. It's completely up to you. I won't be offended if you just want to go to Bonnie's and forget about all of this. But I know you're a submissive at heart and you don't want to leave the lifestyle. I just wanted to give you an alternative."

"And I appreciate that," Jeremy said honestly. He already knew what he was going to choose, despite everything telling him to choose otherwise. "I...I'll give him another chance."

Damon smiled. "Good boy."


	21. Chapter 21

Jeremy sighed inwardly when Damon's car pulled to a stop in front of the three flights of stairs that led to the front doors of the Lockwood Mansion. He dreaded what was going to happen when he walked inside. At first coming back had seemed like a good idea; now it seemed like the dumbest thing he could do. When the car rolled to a stop, he fought anxiety.

"You alright?" Damon's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

Jeremy took a shuddering breath. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," he said finally. "I know he's going to be pissed."

"You'll never know by staying in the car," Damon gave him a small smile. "If he gets out of hand, I got your back."

Jeremy gave him a small smile of his own before opening the car door. He grabbed his bag and gingerly stepped out, hissing from the pain in his groin. They walked to the door, Damon leading the way. He knocked on the door and it was answered immediately by Elijah.

"They're in the living room," he murmured.

Jeremy swallowed heavily as he followed Damon, keeping his eyes down. His heart was thumping painfully in his ribcage. When they made it to the living room, he was relieved and disheartened when he didn't see Tyler.

"Look who I found," Damon stated loudly. Jeremy had barely stepped from behind Damon when Katherine was grabbing him in a tight bear hug.

" _Grâce aux dieux!_ I was so worried about you _chérie_!" she kissed both cheeks. "Do not ever scare me like that again!"

"Let him breathe Kat," Damon laughed as he pulled her away slowly. Jeremy had taken one breath before being squeezed by Caroline.

"I'm sorry! I had to tell them!" her apology came out muffled against his shoulder. Jeremy winced but covered it with a chuckle.

"It's okay Care. You're squeezing my neck."

"Sorry." She pulled away and kissed his cheek. Katherine inspected him thoroughly.

"I'm glad you're alright Jeremy," Stefan smiled at him. "I'm happy you decided to come back."

"Thanks," he received another warm hug from Katherine as he returned his smile. "I didn't mean to worry you guys. I'm sorry."

"Then you shouldn't have left."

He visibly flinched and turned to Tyler standing at the foot of the stairs. The tension in the room changed noticeably as everyone prepared themselves for anything to happen. Tyler was silent, watching the way Jeremy squirmed under his gaze.

"Where were you?" he bit out, a scowl marring his face. Jeremy swallowed heavily.

"I…I was g-going to Bonnie's."

There was a tense pause.

"Did I _ever_ give you permission to leave the house?"

"No," Jeremy whispered. He shrunk back when Tyler came closer.

"Did I ever say you could leave the house alone?"

"No sir."

The silence that followed was thicker than glue.

"Why is it _so_ hard for you to follow that rule?" his voice was harder than concrete. "All I ask is that you don't leave the house unless you have someone with you! Why the hell can't you just listen to me? I told you to stay here for your own protection!"

"I'm sorry," Jeremy whispered guiltily.

"No your not! If you were sorry you wouldn't keep going against what I tell you to do!"

"Tyler—"

"Shut-up Damon," he gave his friend a nasty glare. "This doesn't concern you."

"I'm the one who found him. I think it does."

"That doesn't mean shit!"

"He wouldn't have come back if it weren't for me!"

"Damon, don't," Stefan placed his hand on his brother's shoulder in warning.

Tyler's eyes narrowed and turned to Jeremy. "What the hell does he mean Jeremy?"

"Let them be Tyler," Katherine said warily. "He is home now, that is all that matters."

"And where the hell have you been this whole time? You've been gone for hours," he hissed icily. Jeremy moved closer to Damon in fear.

Damon snorted. "We were eating burgers. Is that a crime?"

"I never said he could be out there so yes, it is!"

Damon gave a sardonic laugh. "No wonder he ran away. You won't give him any kind of freedom!"

"It's for his own good!"

"How is being locked up like a slave for his own good? You can't just keep someone trapped in here to do your housework and fuck whenever you want!"

"Oh fuck you—!"

"Tyler, shut-up," Stefan snapped as he picked up Jeremy's duffle. "It's been a long day and we're all tired so please, just let it go."

Tyler shut his mouth but he never lost his scowl. Stefan took Jeremy's arm gently and led him to the stairs. Jeremy felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he felt Tyler's furious gaze on him. He visibly flinched and tensed when Tyler grabbed his arm, half expecting to be hit.

"We're not done talking about this," he muttered lowly. Jeremy whimpered and yanked his arm back.

"Get off," Stefan pushed him away.

The two dominants stared each other down before Stefan pulled Jeremy's trembling form upstairs. In his haste to get away from Tyler, he tripped on the fourth stair and went crashing to his bruised hands and knees. He bit back a cry of pain.

"Are you okay?" Stefan whispered. He nodded and sucked in a wobbly breath. Another hand tugged his arm gently and he was surprised to see Tyler on his other side, helping him to his feet.

"What happened to your hands?" he murmured, his tone softer from moments ago. Before he could get a good look Jeremy had gotten to his feet and ran up the rest of the stairs with Stefan in tow. Tyler started following when Damon's voice stopped him.

"Leave him alone Tyler."

Tyler felt his anger return full-fledged and he stormed back downstairs. If Damon wanted a fight, then he would give it to him.

What the fuck is your deal?" he snapped. "I don't know why you care so much but if you don't back off—!"

"You'll do _what_?" he goaded. "What'll you do Tyler? Beat me within an inch of my life? Kill me like you killed those men who attacked Jeremy?"

Tyler's furious eyes attacked Katherine next. "Is there anything you _don't_ tell him? You promised that would stay between us!"

"I am sorry, but I was concerned," she said calmly. "You have not acted like that since we left grade school Tyler."

"I told you why I did it Katherine! You agreed with me!"

"I do not think they would have found him here. They would not go through all the trouble," she said softly.

"I was doing what I needed to protect my submissive!"

So every time you lie to him by saying he's safer here than out there because they're coming for him, that's your way of protecting him? Or controlling him?" Damon snorted. "It baffles me that you can murder gangsters and spend time with bar tramps but you can't even spend 5 minutes on him. Some dominant you are."

Tyler's eyes narrowed. "The hell did you just say?"

"You heard me."

The tension in the room thickened even more as the two friends glared at each other, one silently baiting the other to make the first move. Katherine and Caroline looked on with trepidation.

"Get the fuck out!" Tyler snarled dangerously. Damon merely grinned.

"Why are you so angry Tyler? Because you know I'm telling the truth?"

"I'm going to kick your ass if you're not out of my fucking house in three seconds!"

"It must be because I'm right," Damon laughed. "Like I'm also right about you being a coward because you won't man up and tell Jeremy you love him. And that you're pathetic for hiding behind this sham of a marriage because you can never have enough money like the greedy bastard you are. But what really kills me is that he thinks he's not good enough for you when he could do ten times better."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that Jeremy is a better person than you could ever hope to be and he deserves someone who's not a self-absorbed, selfish asshole. You're no better than Mikael Mikaelson. I really think you two were meant for each other."

Tyler closed his eyes and did his best to reign in his anger. Damon was trying to goad a reaction from him and he wasn't going to give in. He wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction of getting angry.

"I really just don't know what Jeremy could see in you. I mean, that kid is so selfless and nice and you're...you."

"Why the _fuck_ are you so interested in Jeremy's feelings for me? Are you jealous Damon? Are you trying to get into his pants because Katherine isn't satisfying anymore? Please, tell me why it is so damn important to you that you have to keep bringing this up!"

"Tyler!" she exclaimed in shock.

Damon's eyes narrowed, "That was low."

"So is trying to get me angry. You want to know what I think Damon? I think that you're jealous," Tyler smirked. "You're trying to befriend him to get back at me but it won't work because he's in love with _me_. So go play nice all you fucking want because it's not going to result in anything. And he's probably using you to make me jealous, so you're both using each other and _that_ is pathetic."

He felt smug at their shocked faces. But it quickly morphed to anger when Damon burst into laughter.

"You think I'm befriending Jeremy to get back at you? That's typical," he chuckled. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like his company? He's more pleasant to be around than you these days. Is that why you think they're friends with him?" he gestured to the women. "This might be a really hard concept to get Tyler, but everyone's decision to befriend Jeremy was because they actually like him. Shocker, I know."

Katherine couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips. Tyler scowled at them.

"Jeremy doesn't even need to try making you jealous, you already are! You're pissed that he's warming up to me! If you're so sure of his love for you then we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now!"

"We're having this conversation because you always have to instigate shit! All I warned you to do was keep your fucking nose out of where it doesn't belong!"

Tyler whirled around to the stairs in the hopes to quell the fight that Damon was trying to start.

"He told me he wants to submit to me. If Jeremy really loves you, then why would he want to leave you?"

Tyler stopped cold and faced Damon with blazing eyes. "What?"

"That's why we were gone for so long. We were talking about the things he would do under my care," Damon knew he hit a nerve by the way his friend's eyebrow was twitching. "He was excited for a change from the mistreatment you've been showing him."

"You lie," he hissed.

"No? Why do you think he ran away?"

The anger, dread and guilt was seeping into him. He knew he was the reason that Jeremy had run, but he didn't think he'd fucked up so badly to where he would want to leave. In his opinion, he still had a chance to fix this. And he would be damned if he let Damon take that away, if he took _Jeremy_ away.

"He's tired of you," Damon smirked infuriatingly as he came closer. "He knows he can do a lot better."

"Damon," Katherine warned.

"I'm going to do better for him than you ever could," he stepped to Tyler's furious face. "I'll treat him right, I'll give him everything he wants and needs...I'll show him what it's like to be with a _real_ Dominant."

He couldn't help but throw blow after blow to the Lockwood billionaire, not when it was so easy to piss him off. He had no intention of taking Jeremy from Tyler at all, but he couldn't help but push his buttons.

"You aren't taking him from me," Tyler snarled dangerously. "You fucking touch him and I'll—"

"You'll kill me?" taunted. "I'm not scared of you Tyler. I could take him whenever I wanted and you won't stop me. It's Jeremy's decision. You can't stop him from being with who he wants."

"Stop it!" Katherine cried as she tried to get between them. "Damon, stop it!"

Damon looked past her, his taunting gaze locked on Tyler's furious one. He couldn't stop now.

"It's only a matter of time before he's telling me the same thing and he'll forget all about you. So just remember when you're in bed with Rebekah and pretending she's Jeremy, he'll be in _my_ bed, screaming my name as he rides my di—"

Tyler's fist swung into his jaw, just barely missing Katherine. Damon snarled and threw one to his nose and Katherine had just barely jumped out of the way when Tyler charged for him. Both women screamed when they went crashing into the table and knocked it over. They went with it and wrestled on the ground.

"Stop fighting!" Caroline screamed from Katherine's arms. They ignored her as the rolled around on the ground among the broken shards of the vase that held roses. Tyler hissed when Damon punched him and his cheek impaled on the thorn of a rose. He shoved Damon off of him and quickly scrambled to his feet. Damon's face was bruised and he had a busted lip but his infuriating smirk was back in place.

"That all you got?"

Tyler ran for him again and they went flying into the living room. They crashed into a glass display that held more decorative vases and sculptures. The girls followed them, watching and begging them to stop from the hallway.

The scuffle moved from the display case to back into the hallway. Bits of broken glass clung to them but they hardly noticed as they struggled for the upper hand. Tyler kicked Damon's knee and he dropped to the ground, giving Tyler and advantage when he wrestled him to the ground and threw punch after punch to anywhere he could reach. Damon elbowed him in the ribs and tried to gain the upper hand to force Tyler to the ground. Suddenly Tyler was being pulled away and forced towards the door and Stefan was blocking Damon from his view. At the top of the stairs, Jeremy's mouth dropped when he saw the state of the foyer and the sight of the two Dominants throwing punches.

" _Enough_!" Stefan yelled. "Walk it off Tyler!"

"Bastard!" Tyler tried to get around him but the older man pushed him back towards the door. "Stay the fuck away from him!"

"Or what?" Damon taunted. "You're not going to do a damn thing Tyler!"

"Damon, shut-up!" Stefan snapped before turning to Tyler. "Walk it off, now!"

"Fuck you Damon!" he yelled as Stefan forced him to the door. "I swear to God if you touch him—!"

"Don't make me call Mason!" Stefan warned. Tyler growled lowly as he stormed to the door. He caught Jeremy's shocked face before throwing it open and letting it slam into the wall. Stefan shook his head with a sigh.

"Don't come down here. There's glass," he said to Jeremy. "Just go back to your room."

"Are you okay Damon?" Jeremy frowned. The raven-haired man nodded with a grin.

"It's all good kid. Don't worry about it."

"Go with him darling," Katherine murmured to Caroline.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and kissed her cheek. "Go."

Caroline quickly maneuvered around the fallen glass, water and flowers and accompanied Jeremy back to his room. Stefan frowned at Damon when they were out of sight.

"Seriously? I left you guys alone for five minutes."

"He's the one who was being sensitive."

"You threatened to take Jeremy away. Of course he is sensitive," Katherine took her face between her hands. "Are you alright?"

"He looked worse," he shrugged.

"Why would you say those things to him?" she scolded. "of course it would make him angry if you were to sleep with Jeremy."

"That was the point. Maybe I knocked some sense into his fat head. If he wasn't so set on defending his own honor he'd realize that Jeremy isn't even my type."

He leered at her jokingly. Stefan chuckled despite his annoyance.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

After jogging for an hour and a half Tyler finally felt calm enough to go back home. The table had been picked up and the floor had been swept and dried of any evidence there had been a fight. Without going to the living room, he went to his room and locked the door. He realized that Damon only said those things to provoke him, but the thought of him actually taking Jeremy pissed him off like no other. Jeremy and Damon were getting close and he had no one to blame but himself for that.

_Because he's not afraid to show that he cares._

That thought made a new wave of anguish wash over him. He stormed into his bathroom and turned the water to scalding hot before splashing his face. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and stared at it. His eyes were red, lips turned down in an angry scowl. He could hear the voice in his head telling him that Damon was better than him, that he was better for Jeremy.

Before he realized what he was doing he was punching the mirror. One large cracked appeared, and another, and another, and another as he kept going. Soon the mirror pieces were raining on the sink. A large piece fell into the sink, catching the reflection of the silver faucet.

Tyler picked it up slowly and looked it over. The sides were smooth though the pointed edges were sharp. The stark change was a comfort to him. He pressed harder on it, drawing a bead of blood from his finger. He watched as it rolled down his hand before squeezing it to make it disappear. He turned his other wrist and saw the faded white lines. He took the pointed tip and traced over the lines teasingly. It was odd that something so beautiful could be so deadly.

 _You're better than this_ , his conscious resembled Stefan's voice. _Don't go there Tyler, you're better than this._

Tyler stared at the piece of glass a while longer before dropping it in the trashcan on the side of his cabinet. He covered his face with his hands and took steadying breaths. He splashed his face with cold water and rolled his neck to release some of the tension. He took a towel from the rack and patted it dry. That night he made Jeremy eat on the floor haunted him and he wished he could take it all back, especially getting into the cab with Hayley. They had all been fighting so much and the reporters had already fabricated so many stories that he felt like his side of the story, the truthful side, would never be heard.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_He fell heavily on the leather couch in Hayley's apartment. The room was spinning and everything looked like upside down. He had to get out of there. He didn't belong there. He didn't even want to be here. Jeremy needed him._

_Hayley straddled him and reconnected their lips. They were harsh and demanding, nothing like the soft, tentative kisses that Jeremy gave him. She reached behind her to pull the zipper of her dress down. She stood and let the dress slide off her body to the floor, leaving her in a black barely there thong and her five-inch heels. Tyler felt his mouth go dry. Her perfume assaulted his nose and he pushed her off hastily, feeling like he would be sick if they continued._

" _What's wrong?" she cooed as she tried to pull him on top of her. He pushed her away._

_"I can't do this," he muttered. He stood on shaky legs and stumbled towards the door._

_"Wait!" she called. He didn't listen as he fumbled with the handle. She grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"_

_"I can't do this," he repeated. "This isn't—I just can't."_

_With strength he didn't know he still possessed in his drunken state, he busted through the door and hit the wall at high velocity. He ran down the steps and made it outside before throwing up in the bushes near the front door. He couldn't believe that he was about to cheat on Jeremy with a woman he just met. After everything that they shared together he would be the worst man in the world, a downright prick, to do something so heartless._

_He stumbled in the direction of the city, the two hours he spent swerving on the sidewalk feeling like only ten minutes. He looked up and saw a giant sign with The Grande Rivera Hotel printed in bold green cursive. He crashed into the front desk and asked for a key. He barely remembered thrusting his card at the started receptionist before riding in the elevator and the Bell hop helping him to his room. He fell onto his bed and was asleep in seconds._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Shaking his head, he left his bathroom in it's ruined state. He changed into more comfortable clothes and left for Jeremy's room. When he heard low talking he knocked once.

"It's me."

There was a pause, then light murmuring before Caroline opened the door. Her big blue eyes gazed at Tyler in slight fear.

"I need to speak to Jeremy alone," he murmured.

She looked back at Jeremy with hesitation.

"I'll be fine Care," he gave her a small smile. She gave him a hesitant one in return before brushing past Tyler. He grabbed her arm gently.

"I won't hurt him," he promised lowly. She gave him a tiny nod before leaving. Tyler shut the door quietly and locked it. When he faced Jeremy fully, he noticed just how tense he looked.

"We need to talk about what happened."

Jeremy sat up straighter against his pillows but didn't respond. Tyler could tell he was still afraid from his earlier reaction and guilt flooded him.

"Why did you run away?"

Jeremy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I miss Bonnie."

"I told you to invite her to visit. She's more than welcome to visit."

The silence overtook them again. Jeremy didn't have the energy to tell Tyler the real reason and deal with the repercussions. He couldn't bare his heart like that again.

"You're not telling me the truth," he sat on the end of the bed. "Why did you run?"

"I was..." he looked away. "I was upset."

"Because of the pictures," Tyler sighed.

"Yeah...and you were angry with me."

"I'm sorry about the pictures. I thought I would be able to tell you guys before you saw them. But that doesn't excuse you for running away. I've told you not to leave so many times and you keep doing it. That's what makes me angry."

Jeremy glared at a spot on the wall.

"I don't want to talk about this," he said finally. "I just want to be left alone."

"Not gonna happen," Tyler sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure if I _can_ leave you alone anymore."

"It won't happen again. You have my word," he said quietly, lowering his eyes to his lap.

"How can I be sure?"

He was met with silence. Jeremy stared defiantly at his holey jeans. Finally Tyler sighed.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" Jeremy's head shot up.

"You disobeyed my rules again. You know what comes next Jer."

Jeremy stared at him dumbfounded. "B-But—"

"Take them off and lie on your stomach."

"Why can't I leave them on?"

Tyler felt his anger coming back. "Because I told you to take them off. Stop being defiant."

Jeremy swallowed uncomfortably, "Red."

Tyler blinked. "What?"

"I don't feel comfortable doing this right now."

Tyler's eyes narrowed. Jeremy moved away from him slightly, wincing when he jostled his groin. Tyler grabbed his arm and Jeremy noticeably flinched.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing," he answered too quickly.

"Jeremy, what happened?" Tyler snapped. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything!"

"You're acting like you're afraid of something!"

"Tyler!" he tried to snatch his arm back but Tyler's hold tightened. "You're hurting me!"

"Answer me!" Tyler yelled, shaking him slightly. "Give me a fucking honest answer Jeremy!"

Jeremy's foot caught him in the stomach and he fell off the bed. The wind was knocked out of him and he gasped for breath, wondering what the hell just happened.

"What the fuck Jeremy?" he wheezed. He frowned when he didn't receive a response. "Jeremy?"

After another few moments with no answer he pulled himself back on the bed and frowned when Jeremy was no longer on it. His eyes traveled to the corner of the room where Jeremy had his back to the wall and his knees curled up to his chest. He was shaking all over as he buried his head between his knees, his arm thrown over his head in a stance of protection.

"Jer?" Tyler whispered. He stood hastily and ran towards him. Jeremy yelped in fear and scooted as far into the corner as he could, his terrified eyes concentrated on Tyler moving closer to him.

I'm sorry! Please don't!" he begged. Tyler stopped cold.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated over and over as he shook. Tyler's mouth dropped when he realized what was happening.

"Shit," he swore as he lowered himself to his knees. "Jeremy—"

Tyler could hear him sobbing helplessly. He stopped mid-crawl, not knowing what to do next.

"Don't hit me. Please don't hit me, please," he pleaded over and over. Tyler felt his heart break in half.

"I won't hit you babe," he murmured as he crawled at a snails pace towards the terrified boy. "I would never do that to you."

He wasn't sure if Jeremy heard him, the only response he received being more shaking. Tyler finally reached him and placed a careful hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He jumped and pressed more into the corner.

"I'm sorry! I p-promise I won't do it again just—please just—!"

"Babe, it's just me," Tyler soothed. "C'mon Jer. Look at me. I'm sorry."

Jeremy took a shuddering breath before raising his head. His glassy red eyes met Tyler's. They both stood still for a moment, the only sound in the room being Jeremy's rapidly increasing breathing.

"Breathe," he murmured when Jeremy started hyperventilating. "Through your nose, out your mouth. C'mon babe, breathe."

"I—I can't—I can't—!"

"Yes you can," Tyler whispered. "Through your nose, out your mouth. Follow my lead."

He took a few exaggerated breaths as he slowly and carefully pulled Jeremy into his arms. Jeremy uncoiled slowly until he was leaning against Tyler and trying to control his breathing.

"You're safe. You're always safe with me. This is a safe place, remember? You're always safe here."

Jeremy nodded, gripping Tyler's shirt as his heart bounced in his chest like a rubber ball. For some reason, his breathing didn't feel like it was slowing down at all.

"Deep breaths love, deep breaths," he murmured as he rubbed his back. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Listen to my breathing."

The billionaire repeated the exaggerated breaths, hoping Jeremy would follow. It seemed to work the second time around and Jeremy managed to take a couple deep breaths at a time before they became out of sync again. Tyler paused every now and then to murmur words of encouragement.

"You're doing good babe," he complimented when Jeremy's breathing only had a few hiccups in it. "Just keep breathing for me. Just like that."

Tyler's hand found it's way to Jeremy's scalp and he massaged deeply. Jeremy's hold on him loosened and his breathing became calmer. Tyler pressed another kiss to his hair.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. You're safe here Jeremy. This is your safe place. No one can hurt you here."

_Except for you._

He just then realized how screwed up this situation was. Jeremy was a victim of severe abuse for years, deprived of all love and the only touch he'd received had hurt him. And he came and forced Jeremy to do something he wasn't comfortable by threatening him. He, in his mind, thought he was doing Jeremy a favor but looking at him now, it occurred to him that he might have made him worse. He took away Jeremy's control over his own body and over his life, something that happened to him every time he was beaten. And instead of fighting back, Jeremy became dependent on him, so much so that it seemed he could barely function.

_I took advantage of him. I mind fucked him into this. I tricked him into doing this and he fell in love with me. I'm horrible._

Horrible didn't even begin to describe how he felt. Damon was right; Jeremy could do _so_ much better than him. Jeremy didn't need him in his life to control everything. He needed a friend. He needed someone to look out for him, counseling, support and love, not domination. He was the worst thing for Jeremy, Tyler thought with dread.

A light snore interrupted his thoughts. Tyler smiled slightly when he saw Jeremy's mouth half-open against his shoulder. Quietly, he stood and picked him up, carrying him to the bed. When he laid him down, he frowned at the cut on his temple. He ran his fingers over it just as his eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?"

"Fell," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"For falling?"

"For running away, for dropping my food, for making you angry—"

"No, Jer," he sighed. "I was angry at myself that night and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, that was wrong of me and I know it. Humiliation isn't something you like and I never..." he sighed again. "I wish I could take it back. I don't even know why I thought..."

"It's okay," Jeremy shifted to sit up. "I forgive you."

"You shouldn't. What I did, I should be condemned for. You put your trust in me not to hurt you, to do what's best for you, and I didn't."

It was then he noticed the cuts on Jeremy's hands. He picked one up and frowned.

"What happened?"

"I fell," he repeated. Tyler gave him a suspicious look.

"You fell."

"Yeah."

"Are you lying?"

Jeremy shook his head. His eyes went to his lap.

"You're lying," Tyler said. "Who did this?"

"N-No one."

"Jeremy, don't protect them," he narrowed his eyes. "Was it Damon?"

"No!" he shook his head quickly. "He found me before—"

"Before what?"

"Before they..." Jeremy sighed. "Before they took me."

"Who's they?"

"I don't know. They were just," he shuddered. "It's not a big deal."

"They were pimps. Weren't they?" Tyler's voice grew cold. Jeremy shivered at the tone.

"I think so."

He flinched when Tyler took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry," he started but Tyler shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you. Did they hurt you anywhere else?"

Jeremy let out a slow breath before answering with a quiet, "yes."

"Where?"

He bit his lip in embarrassment as he gestured to his groin. Tyler's eyes went wide.

"They didn't—"

"No, no, I got away before...that," he sighed.

"Will you take your pants off so I can see?"

"I would prefer not to."

"Jer, I just wanna see," he said softly. "I won't hurt you. Okay?"

It seemed to take Jeremy forever to climb off the bed and unbutton his jeans. When he pulled them and his boxers down at the same time, Tyler couldn't help the gasp that escaped at the purple and red bruising on and around his cock.

"God Jeremy," he breathed. Jeremy hissed when he touched it. "Hang on."

He left the room for five minutes and came back with the healing cream from the playroom. He looked livid, but Jeremy felt better knowing that it wasn't directed towards him.

"Lay down," he breathed. He stared at the purpling bruises and couldn't help but wonder how exactly he'd gotten them. "Did they touch you?"

"No."

Tyler applied the ointment as carefully as a painter applies the final touches to a masterpiece. Jeremy whimpered and moaned in pain and he apologized profusely.

"It should start to heal soon," he murmured as he sat it on the nightstand. "Jesus, I'm so sorry Jer."

"You didn't do this to me," he replied dully. Tyler leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. He did it twice before slowly pulling back to kiss his cheek. Jeremy lifted his head and turned it towards him and their lips were meeting tenderly. He cupped Jeremy's cheek and he moaned when Jeremy gave him access to his mouth. It felt like an eternity before they pulled away.

"Jeremy," he breathed but then Jeremy was pulling him back and kissing him desperately and he was kissing back just as desperately and he couldn't remember why the hell he'd stayed away for so long. The orphan tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head and then his pants disappeared as they kissed and grabbed and touched and licked any skin they could reach. It was only when Tyler was naked in between his legs and accidentally pressing against one of his bruises did he realize how bad of an idea this was.

"We shouldn't...this isn't right Jer," he pulled away, a new wave of guilt nearly drowning him. "We can't."

"Why not?" he panted.

"I don't want to hurt you."

He tried to move but Jeremy wrapped his arms and legs around him like an octopus.

"Don't leave me," he breathed.

Tyler bit his lip as he tried, very hard, to remember reasons why he shouldn't do this. But Jeremy's lips on his neck and his hands squeezing is behind weren't helping much. Nor was his very thick cock sticking him in the stomach.

"Jer," he tried but he was cut off by another passionate kiss and hips rolling into his. He bit his bottom lip before kissing along his jawline to his ear and sucking and all his rational flew out the window.

* * *

"I'm surprised Mikael hasn't noticed how much you're gone. I would have thought he would have you on lock-down."

"I'm more discrete than you give me credit for."

"I doubt it," Kol held a fat cigar between his fingers, puffing out soft clouds of smoke over the railing of the balcony that came with his apartment. Rebekah wrinkled her nose as she watched him.

"That is a disgusting habit," she chided. "And he's too busy with Henrik to notice anything. He has prom and graduation coming so he wants to spoil him."

"He just wants to be in Henrik's business," Kol rolled his eyes before taking another puff. "How is he?"

"He's still dealing. He hides it well from father though. He misses you terribly," she said softly. A silence overtook them for a while.

"Sometimes he'll ask me what life would be life if you and Klaus and Elijah and mother and Finn were all still around. He always asks if father would be happier and not so absent and I have no idea what to say to him. So I tell him what he wants to hear and he knows that I'm lying but he just smiles and pretends that it's the answer he's looking for. It breaks my heart to watch him sometimes, knowing he grew up with so much loss."

"I wish I could see him. But that would be risky," Kol muttered. Ever since he was thrown out and forbidden to see his two youngest siblings, he had been distraught at loosing the rest of his family. Klaus was gone, Elijah was ignoring all of them and his mother was dead. Rebekah and Henrik were all he had left and suddenly they were ripped from him. He would've lost his mind had it not been for Matt.

"You could've came to the school. We would've found a way."

"There no way around Mikael's spies. I saw the way they guarded you and him, they would've shot me on sight."

Rebekah's brow furrowed. "You saw us?"

"I wanted to see you guys. So everyday on my lunch break from training, I'd watch you guys eat your lunches from the little woodsy area near the basketball courts," he sighed. "I always wished you guys would be able to see me but you didn't. It's just as well. It wouldn't have pleased him any."

She sat back with a small smile, "I wish that too. It would've been nice to see you."

"I never wanted to leave you, you know. But I had to look for Klaus," he murmured as he sat his cigar against the edge of the ashtray. "I had to know what happened to him."

"I know. I'm not angry with you for wanting to find our brother. Better someone look for him than let his case remain unsolved."

The door to the patio slid open and Matt placed the three plastic bags he was holding on the table.

"The line was killer but I made it back with dinner," he plopped down in between the siblings. "You guys better be hungry. I spent nearly an hour in line for this."

Kol laughed and put out his cigar before grabbing one of the bags. "My hero! Willing to face the longest line for the best Mexican food in town just for me!" He reached next to him and pulled up a six-pack of beer He worked one loose and slid it to Matt. "You deserve it, you dashing man you!"

Rebekah laughed at their antics. Matt gave a boyish smile that made her heart pound and her insides warm.

"You two are so dramatic."

"Alas sister, it takes a brave warrior to face the savages of El Taco en Llamas," Kol sighed exaggeratedly. "The fact that this young lad here was willing to risk his neck should mean a great deal to you."

"Considering how many people tried to cut me," he leaned in towards her. "I almost had to pull out my badge."

"And tell them what? That you're a starving police officer?" she laughed. "I don't think they would have cared."

"You'd be surprised. My badge strikes fear into criminals and citizens alike. I always get what I want with it," he wiggled his brows at her. She felt her face heat up.

"And does it work with women?"

"You tell me," he smirked. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Gross, you two," he grumbled. Matt laughed and Rebekah forced herself to do so as well. Lately, all she could think about was the young blond sitting beside her. She had seen her fair share of men since being engaged and they all had begged her to call off her engagement but she wouldn't have it. Tyler had more money than all of them and that was her end goal.

But with Matt, that wasn't what was the most important. The more time they spent together, the less she cared about having money. It scared her, for she was never the type to think with her heart. She planned strategically like her father had taught her and always planned to secure her future. A future with Matt would mean no high end designers, dinners at five star restaurants or trips around the world. And she was slowly finding that she was okay with that.

"If I were gay, I'd have to marry you. That was delicious," Kol sighed in content as he leaned back in his chair. Matt laughed before standing and grabbing the plastic containers.

"I'm flattered Kol, but you're not my type," he winked at Rebekah before going inside. Kol grinned at his sister.

"It's been a long day. Think I'm going to turn in, but feel free to stay! Maybe Matt will let you have his bed again like the strapping gentleman he is."

He grinned cheekily at his sister's sputtering face before strolling inside. She took a deep breath and followed him. Kol was gone to his room but Matt was in the kitchen washing their silverware. Her heart flipped.

"You should stay tonight. It's already eleven and your dad will probably grill you when you get home," he said as he dried his hands on a small hand towel. Rebekah didn't know why watching him do so turned her on.

"You're right," she agreed. "I'll just stay on the couch. I don't want to put you out of your room."

He laughed. "You don't look like you've ever slept on a couch in your life. You would hate me in the morning."

"I would be fine!" she retorted. "What—just because I live in a nice house you think I've never slept on a couch before?"

"I would find it hard to believe if you did," Matt chuckled. "I don't think you would get much beauty rest on a sofa. You look like you need about a good eight solid hours of sleep and this sofa isn't up to your standard, I'm sure."

Rebekah was about to snap something back before she realized he was joking with her. Well two could play at this game.

"You're right," she smirked, "this _wouldn't_ be up to my standard or anyone's for that matter. But I still wouldn't want to put you out of your bed. You look like you need more beauty rest than me."

He stepped closer. Rebekah bit her lip as she saw the challenging spark in his eyes.

"You willing to share my bed Rebekah?"

"I've been known to be generous when it comes to sharing."

Heat filled her as their conversation went from playful to charged. He stood directly in front of her and she had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes.

"How generous?" he stopped right in front of her. "I take up a lot of room."

"I don't mind," she whispered as she looked up into his darkened eyes. Right then, she made the decision that she wasn't going to bed alone tonight.

Without letting herself think, she reached up and pressed their lips together. He gasped in her mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist. She grasped at his shoulders when their tongues touched and her knees went weak. Her body burned for this man, more than it had for anyone else.

Matt watched dazedly as she pulled away to remove her shirt. She smirked when Matt's jaw went slack, eyes glued to the purple lace bra she was wearing. Rebekah pressed their lips back together. His hand pressed against her stomach and she moaned into his mouth. When Matt pushed her away, holding her at arm's length, she blinked in confusion.

"What—?"

"We can't do this."

"Why not?" she demanded breathily.

"You're engaged," he sighed as he stepped away from her. "I won't disrespect you or Tyler like that."

He walked away before she could say anything, going into his room before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. She turned when she heard the door closed and felt her heart sinking as she wondered what just happened.


	22. Chapter 22

"Bad news sir. The police were already there when I showed up and they wouldn't give me details. They just said it looked like a random attack."

"So there's no evidence we can use to track these bastards."

"None, sir. Their bodies were burned. If there was any evidence of bullets they're long gone."

"And the boy?"

"Gone."

Mikael slammed a hand on his desk in frustration.

"You find the fuckers who did this Alonzo! Do you understand me? Get your best men and find them _now_!"

"Yes, sir."

"And get that boy! Tell your men that they don't sleep until they have him! I will _not_ lose $2,000,000 because you can't catch some half-wit orphan!"

He ended the call in the middle of his reply and threw his phone at the wall. He growled in frustration before he started pacing. Romanov was quickly becoming impatient at not having his boy toy and he didn't want to suffer the man's wrath. Fortunately, the head of the Italian Mafia was much more appeasable and took one of the other blondes he had in stock since Katherine's blonde girlfriend wasn't yet available. For a while, Mikael had considered handing Rebekah to him, but it was too soon to the anniversary of Klaus' disappearance and it would've been to suspicious.

The thought of his missing son made him sneer. How he _loathed_ that boy. He didn't even know why he hated him, but it was probably because he wasn't his son. His lovely wife had shared that bit of information the day before she passed when he smothered her with a pillow. She was going to die anyway, he only sped up the process. Esther Mikaelson made a fool out of him and he wasn't sorry that she was dead.

His cellphone rang, bringing him out of his musings and he picked it up from the floor, answering it when he saw it was Elijah. "What?"

"He was brought back last night by Salvatore. What happened?"

"It seems Jeremy Gilbert has some guardian angles," Mikael growled as he looked out the window. "Have you heard anything?"

"He was attacked in an alley but two men helped him. They wore ski masks."

"Goddamnit! Who the hell are these guys?"

"I don't know."

"What about the girl?"

"She's still here. I was waiting until the right moment."

"I managed to give the Mafia head another bride. The girl will be going to his son."

"Should I wait?"

"Yes. I'll keep you updated. I need to run damage control."

He hung up in frustration. Ironically, this situation had happened before with his son. A well-known Arab politician had seen Klaus' picture on his sight and had been willing to pay $500,000 for him. Klaus disappeared before he could be sent to his new home across the world but the politician had found another boy in his stock to satisfy his appetite. However, the same couldn't be done for Romanov. He wanted Jeremy Gilbert and _only_ Jeremy Gilbert.

The ambassador's fascination with the kid was almost disturbing to him. He'd seen his fair share of perverseness—he ran a business based on it—but there was something eerie about the way Romanov would ask him nearly every day, sometimes twice, about the boy's whereabouts. As strange as it was that he would come to him instead of looking in his own country for a boy, Mikael was not about to have the reputation of his empire ruined for one brat. He would get Jeremy Gilbert if it was the last thing he did.

 

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for Tyler. He and Jeremy lay intertwined as he stared at the ceiling in the dark room. The blinds were blocking the light of the rising sun and he was thankful for the blanket of darkness. Jeremy snored gently in his ear and he found it comforting.

They'd had sex twice, and he hadn't been able to sleep at all afterwards. He felt like an asshole for everything that had happened so far between them, now he felt like crawling under a rock. After the way Jeremy had cowered from him last night, he saw how much damage his actions caused.

Jeremy yawned softly and wrapped his arm around him tighter. Tyler kissed his hair before pulling back out of guilt. He was so used to having Jeremy beside him like this that he couldn't even stop those little actions that meant so much to him. They meant a lot to him too, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Jeremy brought him a sense of inner peace. But all he did was cause him pain. He realized how selfish he'd been. Now he had to do the right thing for Jeremy and let him go.

It hurt thinking of Jeremy anywhere else other than here with him but Jeremy wasn't safe here. He was in danger of losing himself completely and Tyler couldn't let that happen. He deserved a better life than being a wealthy man's whore. He wanted to carry on their affair but he saw now how unfair that was to him. He deserved to be with someone who could give him all the love and care he deserved. He deserved someone that wasn't selfish like him.

Damon was right about him and he hated it. He cared to much about himself and he destroyed Jeremy because of it. He wanted Jeremy and he blackmailed him into submitting. He wanted to own the boy and now he did, he owned every part of him and he was taking advantage of it. Jeremy was unhappy and Tyler was the reason why. Yet he didn't want to let him go because of how _he_ would feel. But he couldn't take advantage of his feelings anymore.

Jeremy snuggled into him, his face resting comfortably as his lips unconsciously pressed against his heated skin. He was going to miss being with Jeremy like this, where he could pretend that he and Jeremy were more than what they were now, that they were both happy together. Eventually, Jeremy's eyes fluttered open. A smile came to his face when he saw Tyler.

"Hi," he whispered, voice thick with sleep.

"Hey," Tyler forced his own smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I thought you would have been at work. You're always up so early."

"I don't have to go in until later," he murmured. Jeremy snuggled into him and guilt pooled in his stomach. "You feel okay from last night?"

"I'm fine," he murmured. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that."

"Don't apologize for that Jer. You were attacked, I understand."

"I was just being stupid."

"Don't say that," Tyler snapped lightly as he sat up. "You're not stupid for that."

"Sorry," he mumbled as he sat up as well. Tyler sighed and squeezed his hand.

"I should have been more caring than demanding and I'm sorry."

"You were just doing your job as my Dominant."

"My job as my Dominant is to make you feel safe, not to scare you. And until yesterday, I didn't realize how much I was scaring you. Or hurting you."

He took a deep breath when Jeremy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Damon offered to take you as your submissive and...I think it would be beneficial for you if you went with him."

Jeremy's jaw dropped, along with his heart. "Wh-What?"

"He's a really good Dominant Jer. He can give you what you need better than I can. I should have done this earlier and I'm so sorry I didn't," he winced when Jeremy's face became stricken with grief. "You'll be happy with him. This isn't because of anything you did, I promise."

Jeremy stared at Tyler as he tried to make sense of what he was saying. It sounded like Tyler was giving him away because he didn't want to Dominate him anymore.

"But we just—I thought that last night was supposed to..." he said weakly. "Why did you sleep with me?"

"I shouldn't have. Last night was a mistake."

Jeremy felt the floor fall from underneath him. He turned his head to the side to hide the tears that suddenly sprung to his eyes. With shaking hands he lunged out of bed and located his boxers and his clothes, desperate to get away from Tyler.

"Jer, wait, that came out wrong!" Tyler scrambled to find his own clothes. "Let me explain—!"

"It's okay Tyler, I get it," he sucked in a wobbly breath as he grabbed his remaining clothes and hurried to the bathroom before Tyler could catch him.

"Wait!" the billionaire called just as the door was slammed. He tried to open it but the door was locked.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, please come out! Let's talk about this—I didn't mean it how it sounded!"

He didn't receive a reply. He pressed his head against the door and hit it in frustration. "Jeremy _please_ come out! I'm sorry!"

It was taking Jeremy everything in him not to break down as he sat in the shower with his knees to his chest. Silent tears fell down his face and no amount of pressing his knees into his eyes would stop them. He wished that Tyler would go away because nothing he said at this point would make anything better. Tyler used him _again_. He gave him his heart and soul last night and he called it a mistake.

Tyler kept pounding on the door and he couldn't help the sob that left him. He covered his mouth with his hands and hoped Tyler couldn't hear him. He felt no better than a whore. Now that Tyler was done with him, it was Damon's turn. He was so damn desperate for this man's affection that he allowed himself to be used in every way possible. He was nothing but the poor, needy orphan that Tyler saved. That was never going to change.

"Jeremy! C'mon Jer! Please open up!"

He wanted to scream at Tyler to go fuck himself but the words wouldn't make it past the sobs in his throat. He felt completely shattered and he realized he should've seen this coming. All he was to Tyler was a toy for him to play with. He never meant anything to him and he never would. He was only a way for him to pass the time.

When he heard the bedroom door close he let the sobs free. He lay on the floor of the shower and cried until he couldn't move anymore.

* * *

"You alright mate?" Kol asked his partner quietly as they drove on the near empty streets of District 3. Matt grunted as he took a long gulp of his coffee. He barely slept three hours the previous night, not able to sleep because of the woman currently sleeping on their couch.

After he left her alone in the living room he took a long shower and jerked to the thought of her body and how close he was to seeing it all. Rebekah had been so willing and if he didn't have morals he would've ripped off the rest of her clothes and had her against the wall because he wanted her _that_ much. Every time he tried to sleep, all he could think about were those large, perky breasts covered with that purple lace bra.

The car came to a stop, jerking him out of his mini-fantasy. They got out and stepped under the yellow tape that surrounded the house. It looked comfortable, not at all where the scene of a gruesome crime had taken place. Vaughn met them on the side of the house.

"I thought you guys gave this one to homicide?"

"We did, but they found something that they thought we ought to see and told us to take another look around."

He handed him a manila folder. "Autopsy found something interesting on the woman. This could be more than just a homicide."

Kol opened the folder and frowned at the picture of a blue rose with a black center on the inside of a woman's ankle on a metal slab.

"That tattoo has been found on more than a dozen victims we've found all over the city since January. Six women, eight teenage girls, five teenage boys and four children under thirteen have that exact tattoo in the exact same spot."

Matt felt his heart sink as he saw the picture of a boy no older than six on the slab. "He's just a kid."

"Whoever did this is a heartless son-of-a-bitch. The woman was five months pregnant."

"You think this was Mikael?" Kol murmured as he flipped through the pictures of the crime scene. It was more gruesome than he thought with the blood splattered all over the walls and the bodies mangled complete with gunshots to the forehead.

"It could be. That tattoo found on so many people means there has to be more of them. If they're being branded like cattle, then they're probably being sold like it too."

"Is that why he had her killed? Because she escaped?" Matt asked. Vaughn shrugged.

"Could be."

"You can't escape from Mikael," Kol muttered hollowly. Matt frowned at his tone.

"Her name's Miley Jenkins, wife to Paul Jenkins and mother to Aiden and one on the way," Vaughn sighed. "It's our case now."

"Was Paul into anything shady?"

"He looked like the average person from what I've looked at so far. He did have a police record that ranged from robbery to assault. He tried to have it expunged but it failed. He grew up in a foster home so he had no parents. No brothers or sisters we heard of either. They're having a hell of a time tracking their families down. It's like they don't exist."

"It might be a drug deal gone wrong," Matt hummed. "The wife and kid are just collateral damage."

"He's never been charged with possession but that is a possibility. But Connor did find something interesting; Jenkins shared a room in the orphanage with three other boys and two of them were found dead earlier this year. We can't locate the third one anywhere. No one remembers who the other boy is."

"The orphanage didn't have him on record?"

"They have names, but they don't remember who was where. Connor said it was disorganized."

"That's perfect for our killer. So were thinking revenge?"

"Or the fourth boy is the next target."

"Which we can't do anything about because we don't know who he is," Kol sighed in frustration.

"I know you guys have your hands full with the other cases but maybe you'll find something with this," Vaughn clapped Matt on the back. "I'll leave a copy of the files on your desk."

"Thanks," Kol shook his hand with a smile. "Did they get anything from the scene?"

"Multiple finger prints, three sets that they haven't been able to identify. It's probably going to take months for those to come back. They removed the bullets but they couldn't identify what kind of gun they came from."

"We'll do what we can," Matt gave the Captain a nod as he left. He turned to Kol when he was gone. "You think this is a lead?"

"It could be."

"But why kill an entire family? What's the point in that?"

"Because he likes to show power," Kol muttered bitterly. "This is his message to everyone involved in his operation: if you betray me, if you disrespect me, this is the end result. You don't get away from Mikael. The only way you do is through death."

Matt's thoughts immediately drifted to Rebekah and he hoped that she hadn't left for back home left. Knowing all that she knew, seeing them so much put her in a great amount of danger and it scared him. He couldn't keep her safe from her father if she lived with him, and one bad lie could end her life while he wasn't there.

"Let's see if we can find anything they might have missed," Kol took the pictures of the crime scene out of the folder and threw it on the counter before going to the dead boy's bedroom.

* * *

Jeremy brushed his fingers through his damp hair silently as he stared at his reflection through the fogged mirror of his bathroom. His eyes were dry and red, the dark circles around his eyes more prominent on his pale skin. His hair had grown since he'd been living there; it now curled in around the nape of his neck and his bangs hung limply in his eyes. He hated it. He hated everything about his appearance. It was no wonder that Tyler didn't want to be with him. He was ugly outside and pathetically weak on the inside. He tried so hard to be tough but inside he was fragile.

He scrutinized himself for a while longer. The longer he stared, the more he despised what he saw. He looked so frail, like he was an empty shell that was withering away. He wondered what was the point of being alive if all he felt was constant pain and rejection from people he only wanted to be accepted by. No matter what he did, it seemed that nothing was ever enough for anyone.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a short-sleeve button down, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and never wake up. He was utterly exhausted from being used and used by Tyler and he didn't know how to keep going. This pain was too much.

He sat on the edge of his bed and took deep breaths. He tried to remember Tyler's mantra but that only increased his breaths.

 _I don't need Tyler to do this,_ he berated himself. _Deep breaths, through the nose, out the mouth_.

It took a while but he succeeded in controlling himself. He saw his duffle bag on the ground from the previous night and he considered running again. This time, he was sure that no one would come looking for him. They would know he didn't want to be found and to leave him alone. He was better off alone instead of wallowing in this misery, although wallowing in his misery alone didn't sound appealing either.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Elijah opened the door. "You have a visitor."

Jeremy frowned. "Who?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

The air left his lungs and he shot up, running past Elijah and downstairs to the girl standing in the middle of the foyer. Jeremy nearly cried when her awe-filled eyes turned on him. "Jer!"

"Bonnie," he breathed as he crushed her in his arms. She laughed and hugged him back just as hard.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when they broke apart. She grinned and punched his arm lightly.

"I told you I was going to come check on you on my day off! I had to make sure you were alright!"

He laughed and pulled her into another hug, which surprised her, "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you to," she pulled back to look at him. "You look exhausted Jeremy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just getting over a cold," he smiled. She frowned and took a couple steps back to look at him as a whole.

"Are you _sure_ that's all it is? You look…different," she looked him up and down.

"It's the designer clothes." He turned slowly for her so she could admire them. "They fit better then my rags."

"And they're designer," she eyed them enviously. "Can't deny that my boss has good tastes."

Jeremy chuckled.

"So give me a tour! It's about time I actually see what this place looks like for real!" Bonnie grabbed his arm in excitement. Jeremy laughed at her enthusiasm and showed her around the lower lever of the house.

"He has his own _movie theater_?" Bonnie squeaked when they entered the theater room. "Jesus Christ! He never has to leave his house for anything!"

"He does to work and for social events," Jeremy shrugged. "He goes out with his fiancée a lot."

"Oh yeah, Rebekah Mikaelson! Have you met her?"

"Nope." _Hopefully never._

When they went outside Bonnie gasped at the sight of Caroline tanning topless by the pool.

"She's still here?" she whispered. "His slave?"

"No silly. That's Caroline. C'mon, I'll introduce you." Jeremy started forward, calling Caroline's name. The blonde turned her head and squinted her eyes before she beamed and sat up.

"This is my friend Bonnie. Bonnie, Caroline," he laughed when Caroline shook Bonnie's hand enthusiastically, his best friend's eyes not able to stray from her uncovered chest. "She's Katherine's…niece. From Belgium."

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just visiting. My parents wanted Aunt Katherine to take me under her wing since I want to be in the fashion industry," she winked at Jeremy. "I've heard so much about you! Jeremy talks about you a lot!"

"Wish I could say the same, but _someone_ is too busy to call me these days," she elbowed Jeremy lightly in the side. "This is a nice place, can't say I'm not jealous of you Jeremy."

"It is pretty nice."

"And he's going to buy you your own place?"

He winced. "Uhm…not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," he quickly glanced at Caroline. "How long can you stay?"

"I have the whole day off."

"You should stay for dinner! We're having lobster tonight," Caroline interjected. "Tyler and Aunt Kat won't mind. And I think Damon is coming too."

"Damon...?"

"Salvatore," Jeremy answered. He laughed when Bonnie's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Damon _Salvatore_?" Bonnie gaped. "How the hell do you know Damon Salvatore? He's a legend Jer!"

"Like I said, it's a long story," Jeremy laughed. "Let me show you the rest of the house first."

* * *

Tyler pressed his lips together as he swirled the amber-colored whiskey in his cup. He opened the bank account titled _Jeremy_ _Gilbert_ and gazed at the number in his account. Jeremy would probably think $100,000 was unnecessary but it was nothing to him. He hit the transfer button and another $400,000 was transferred from his account to Jeremy's, leaving his submissive with a total of $500,000. He frowned at that and added another $500,000 for a total of $1,000,000.

When his phone rang he quickly answered it, knowing it was his bank calling to confirm is authorization of moving such a large amount of money. This money was the reason he had to marry Rebekah. If he were to renege on his contract, Rebekah would get all of it, including the amount he was giving to Jeremy. He had resolved from the moment he brought the boy into his home that he would give Jeremy a better life and with this money, he would. He was going to take care of Jeremy for the rest of his life.

Tyler downed the entire glass of whiskey in one gulp and grabbed the neck of the bottle to pour more. This morning, after leaving Jeremy in the bathroom he had to smoke three bowls from his bong to even feel calm enough to make it to work. He berated himself over and over for his words but no matter what they didn't stop ringing in his head. He never meant to call their night a mistake. He didn't feel like it was a mistake at all, only that it was wrong of him to give Jeremy more hope that they could be together. He poured himself into this relationship without even knowing it and now it felt like a hole was being made in his chest where his heart used to be. It was hard knowing that Jeremy believed he didn't want this just as much as him.

If he could help it, Jeremy would never know about this bank account. When he had Jeremy create this under the pretense that it was just good to have one, he made sure to get all the information he would need to wire money to him monthly. Jeremy would never want for anything again, he would see to that. Never again would he live in an unsafe neighborhood with crime. With this money, he could live fruitfully.

He was through his second glass of whiskey that afternoon when someone knocked on his door.

"Mr. Lockwood? Damon Salvatore is here to see you."

"Send him in," he called back as he quickly screwed the cap on the bottle and placed both the glass and the bottle in the deep bottom drawer of his desk. He looked up just as Damon entered the room and he closed the drawer carefully with his foot. Damon threw himself into a chair in front of his desk without so much as a hello, his shiner and busted lip speaking volumes. He knew his own shiner and bruises on his jaw looked just as bad

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was out of line."

"No shit," Damon snorted. Tyler gave him a withering glare.

"You shouldn't have said what you said."

Damon sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry for pissing you off. For the record, I didn't just up and switch teams because of Jeremy Gilbert. I would never sleep with him."

"I know. I realized after the fact that you were just saying it to piss me off," he sighed as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a folder. He slid it to Damon, watching as he opened it. His thick eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What is this?"

"Jeremy is officially your submissive. I signed him over to you," he licked his lips and gave another tired sigh. "You were right Damon. Everything you said about me and him was right. All I'm doing is killing him and he deserves better."

Damon stared at him at a slight loss. "What made you change your mind?"

"He's changed so much since becoming mine. He's not the same person I met before I forced him to submit. He's so fragile and dependent on me now and that's now how I meant for him to be. I was supposed to nurture him and all I've done is destroy him."

Damon watched as Tyler rubbed his eyes and he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Look I know you didn't mean to hurt him—"

"That wasn't my intention but it happened. Just like with Corey, just with all the others," he gave a bitter laugh. "I'm clearly the wrong one to Dominate someone completely but maybe with you, Jeremy can find himself again. You can help him grow."

"That's not Jeremy's problem," he gave him a pointed glare. "You know the only way to fix this is by admitting you love him. We all know you do Tyler, except him and he's the one who needs to hear it."

Tyler felt a lump forming in his throat, "I can't."

"Why not?" the raven-haired man slammed his hand on his desk. "Jesus Tyler this is killing him and you! You don't think I can tell that you're intoxicated right now? You're completely miserable without him!"

"I have an account for him," Tyler said softly as if Damon hadn't spoken. "I've been saving money for him just in case he ever wanted out. I want to keep supporting him even though he'll be your submissive but I don't want you to tell him where the money is coming from."

"Tyler—"

"No, let me finish. I promised myself I would give him a better life and I failed. Let me at least do this for him. He deserves so much more than he's ever been given and you can use the money from his account to see that he does. I'll transfer money on a monthly basis. Anything he wants or needs, see that he gets it, please."

His eyes burned as the reality of the situation hit him. Letting Jeremy go was by far the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Why are you so afraid to tell him the truth?" Damon exasperated.

Tyler sighed deeply, feeling older than his twenty-three years of life. "I told you, he deserves better than this."

"Jeremy doesn't _want_ anything better, he wants _you_! I don't know why you can't understand that!"

"Damon, just let it go," the burning in his eyes intensified. "He's in your care now. None of this matters. What I feel doesn't matter."

It took everything in Damon not to reach across Tyler's desk and throttle some sense into his best friend. He'd never seen him look so miserable, not even when he was recovering from the drugs. It angered him that he could fix this but believed that he needed to keep up this ruse to make everyone happy.

"I don't understand you Tyler," he said finally. "Is money really worth being this miserable for the rest of your life? You're never going to find another person like Jeremy. Why are you going to give him up for something material?"

"It's not about the money," he said quietly. "I mean, it is, but it's not what you think."

"Then please explain it too me. Because I'm trying really hard to understand."

"If I don't marry Rebekah I'll lose the resources I have to provide for my family including Jeremy." Tyler tipped his head back. "What kind of man would I be if I couldn't even provide for him? How could I give him a better life if I have _nothing_ to give?"

"You already have given him a better life Ty! He doesn't want, or need, anymore than he's already been given! That kid is beyond grateful for everything you've done!"

"I won't let him go back to suffering the way he was. I _never_ want him to live in District Five again. I never want him to wonder if he'll get to eat or if he'll be cold at night or worry that someone could break into his home because they just can. With this money, he doesn't go back to that hell of an apartment or that shitty job at The Grille. He...he can go to school, do something that makes him happy and—and find someone who's not so damaged," he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm no good for him. I have to let him go."

"But Jeremy just wants to be with you!"

"If he knew what I was really like he'd want nothing to do with me."

Damon sincerely doubted that but didn't say it. It was sad that his best friend believed that he had to make up for past sins. He didn't want to disappoint his parents because he put them through so much before and he didn't want the rest of them to suffer either. He was scared to open his heart because he didn't know if Jeremy would love him despite his flaws. So he chose to provide for him financially instead. He chose that option for _all_ of them and it made his heart sink.

"I made a promise and I won't go back on my word. I said that he would be provided for and that's what going to happen. I promised my mother that she would never suffer again and I won't let her."

"Tyler…you don't need to do this," the raven-haired man said weakly.

"It's done, Damon," Tyler muttered. "Just take care of him for me."

He turned away from him, not able to keep talking. When he heard the door close he pulled out the whiskey and downed the glass before setting it back in the drawer and drinking directly from the bottle.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Jeremy forgot about Tyler in favor of his best friend and he felt better than he had in weeks. He missed the normality and the fun that Bonnie brought into his life and he loved that she and Caroline seemed to get along well. He couldn't help but laugh when their five-course dinner was served and Damon made his entrance. He fixed Bonnie with a charming smile and a kiss to the back of her hand that made her swoon.

"We've heard a lot about you Bonnie. I feel like you and I are friends now," he winked, making her face heat up. "I was wondering when Jeremy would invite you over."

"If I waited for Jeremy to invite me you guys would have never met me," she joked good-naturedly. "It was my day off and I missed my best friend. I had to make sure he was being taken care of here."

"He has been nothing but wonderful," Katherine shot Jeremy a warm smile that he returned. "We are lucky to have him here."

"Yeah, he's alright," she pinched Jeremy's side lightly as everyone laughed except for Tyler. The billionaire watched them longingly, his eyes never leaving Jeremy for longer than a minute.

From the time he had walked in he hadn't spared him a glance. At first he thought it might have been because of Bonnie but when it was Katherine who introduced him to Bonnie officially, he knew that Jeremy was ignoring him. That hurt more than he wanted to admit.

"So how long are you staying Jeremy?"

Jeremy paused in putting a prawn in his mouth to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when are you moving into that new apartment? Or are you just going to live here from now on?"

Jeremy slowly ate his shrimp as everyone's eyes turned on him expectantly. He met Tyler's smoldering eyes for the first time that night and they held each other's gaze.

"Actually...I'm going to live with Damon. Those guys that beat me found out I was here so Damon's offering me a room at his place since they don't know where he lives."

His eyes never left Tyler's as the lie rolled off his tongue.

"What? That's insane!" Bonnie cried, completely oblivious to the intense staring contest going on between the billionaire and her best friend. "How did they find you here?"

"I don't know. They're really determined to finish what they started," he took a long gulp of water. "I'm actually really glad you came today because I'm leaving tonight."

He couldn't help but feel smug when Tyler choked on his beer and broke his stare. From the corner of his eye he saw Katherine ask if he was alright and Tyler waved her away. Damon looked a little shocked but mostly amused as he looked between them.

"Tonight? Since when?" Tyler finally managed. Jeremy shrugged and turned back to Bonnie.

"Wow! I came at the right time!" she beamed and took another bite of her steak, not noticing the sudden tension in the room. "Will I get to see you or are you going back into protective custody?"

"No, you'll be welcome any time," Damon answered before Jeremy could create another lie. "They don't know where I live and my home is pretty secluded. They'd have a hard time getting past the security guards at the gates."

Bonnie nodded, clearly impressed before she turned back to her friend. "I can't believe these thugs are working so hard to find you Jeremy! What'd you do to piss them off?"

"I survived," Jeremy gave a light chuckle. "But it's fine, I've been well protected."

He couldn't meet Tyler's eyes that were boring into his skull. Katherine and Caroline shared a look but didn't say anything. They were slightly relieved when Jeremy asked Bonnie a question that changed the subject but they could still feel the awkward tension thick in the room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Goodnight Bonnie," Jeremy hugged her tightly before she got in the car and drove around the driveway before exiting through the gates. A tiny sigh of relief left him when she was gone.

"Well that was interesting," Damon chuckled quietly next to him. "I take it she doesn't know about your relationship with Tyler."

"What relationship?" Jeremy snorted. "I'm sorry I put you on the spot."

"You didn't. Were you serious about leaving tonight?"

"I don't know," he murmured.

"Because if you wanted to, you could."

Jeremy gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Tyler and I already did the paperwork," he clapped Jeremy on the shoulder before turning to go inside. "Go pack your stuff."

Jeremy watched him go back in the house, his heart pounding and sinking into his stomach all at once. He hadn't actually thought that his lie would become a reality so soon but he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He wanted freedom from the hell his life had become. He wanted to be free of his unrequited feelings for his ex-Dominant. He would miss everyone dearly but he couldn't wait to get out.

The first of the outside lights had started coming on as he turned and walked back inside. He would miss this house, he would miss Caroline and Katherine, he would especially miss Tyler, despite everything, and all the memories they shared here. This place had been more of a home in the last ten years than anywhere else he lived and he would miss that feeling of belonging somewhere and accepted for who he was. Maybe he would find it again with Damon.

"Jeremy!"

He stopped cold and turned to face his ex-Dominant with an impassive stare. He closed his eyes to gather himself before he let himself face him with an impassive stare.

"So...you're leaving tonight?" he asked lamely. He nodded once. Tyler continued to stare at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate and sighed when he didn't.

"I know this isn't ideal but it really is for the best Jeremy. I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"Right," Jeremy muttered. Tyler frowned at his tone.

"About what I said this morning—"

"You don't owe me any explanations Tyler," Jeremy cut off. "You made it clear that it was a mistake. You don't need to make up some excuse to spare my feelings. It was a mistake like you said."

Tyler watched slightly dumbfounded as Jeremy turned and started walking away from him. Before he could stop himself he was going after him.

"Jeremy—wait Jeremy!" he pulled him back again. "We need to talk about this—!"

"About what?" Jeremy choked out a painful laugh past the hard lump in his throat. "You don't want me here anymore, you made yourself perfectly clear! What more is there to talk about?"

"I don't want things to end like this between us," he loosened his hold, slightly shocked at Jeremy's aggressive tone. "I want us to be okay, no hard feelings or anything."

Jeremy stared at him in disbelief, unsure if he was feeling more angry or hurt. The fact that Tyler would even ask this of him was enough to push his anger forward. He snatched his arm out of Tyler's hold, a deprecating laugh leaving his lips.

"You want no hard feelings," he spat. "After you humiliated me, used me, _slept_ with me when you knew how it would make me feel, you want me to be okay with it?"

"Jer—!"

"How many times are you going to jerk me around like this?" he screamed. "How many times are you going to put me through this hell Tyler?"

"What—?"

"You know how I feel about you—everyone knows! You know I would do anything for you and you keep using me and humiliating me and _torturing_ me with these mind games! I didn't think it was possible for me to feel any worse than I already did but then you went and called last night a mistake! I _gave_ myself to you and you _called it a mistake!_ "

Tyler didn't realize he had been shaking his head during Jeremy's rant.

"No—No Jeremy it's not—!"

"Do I disgust you so much that you had to pawn me off to Damon? Or did you just get tired of me opening my legs and you want your best friend to try me out too?"

"No! Why would you even think—?"

"Because this is all just a game to you! I never meant anything, I was just your entertainment until you got married!"

"This was never a game!" Tyler blurted, mind still reeling over Jeremy's outburst. "What happened between us—!"

"This is _your_ game in _your_ world!" he countered. "Sex doesn't mean anything to you! Sex is your hobby and I was just another conquest. I should've known that there was a catch to this because—because why would you just take in a poor, abused orphan for no reason! This might have been your game but this meant everything to me. And I let you take advantage of me because of it."

"It means something to me too!" he exasperated. "You're right, it used to be a game but ever since you—!"

"Stop it!" Jeremy snapped. "Stop _doing_ this to me Tyler! Stop pretending to care and giving me false hope! You don't care about me or anyone else. You only care about yourself."

A sharp sting of pain went through him when Jeremy repeated Damon's words from not 24 hours ago.

"I swear I never meant to hurt you Jeremy," Tyler's words borderline pleading. "I never meant to lead you on, that was never my intention—"

"You keep saying that and I want to believe you but I can't. Because if sleeping with someone that you _know_ has feelings for you isn't leading someone on then I don't know what—" he shook his head with another painful laugh and took a deep, shuddering breath to compose himself. "I have tried and tried and _tried_ to understand why you would treat me like this. I tried to be the best submissive I could be for you and I tried to fix whatever it was I did that made you angry. But now I realize I'm just another stupid shmuck who fell for the words of a bored billionaire who's out to set a world-record on how many people he can get in his bed!"

"That's not true! I _told_ you the conditions and terms of this agreement and you agreed to them when you signed that piece of paper! You knew what you were getting into! You had a choice and you chose to submit!"

"But I _didn't_ have a choice! You _blackmailed_ me! You told me you would fire Bonnie if I didn't do this so what was I supposed to do Tyler? I wasn't going to let you take her job away from her!"

"You still had a choice," Tyler hissed, even though he knew it wasn't true. "You're just as much at fault as me."

"So if I would have said no you would have allowed Bonnie to keep her job?" he demanded, dreading the answer but he still had to know. He watched Tyler closed his eyes and he felt his heart sinking into his stomach.

"I never…I was never going to fire her," he said quietly. "I only said that so you would give in to submitting."

Jeremy choked out a half-laugh, half-sob. He really _was_ a fool. A stupid, loveless fool.

"Oh my God," he wiped his eyes, the lump in his throat nearly becoming too big to talk past. Tyler reached out to him but Jeremy quickly threw his hand away.

"Jeremy—"

"I _trusted_ you!" he yelled, making Tyler jumped back. "I trusted you with everything and you _lied_ to me! You will do _anything_ to get what you want, won't you?"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back. "But I just wanted to help you Jeremy! The only way I knew you would even listen to me was if—!"

"I can never believe another word that comes out of your mouth! You're nothing but a whoring, selfish liar!"

"Jeremy!" Tyler ran after him as he stormed down the hallway. "Stop and just listen to me! You don't understand—!"

"Get off!" Jeremy whirled around and shoved Tyler. He was faster and grabbed his other wrist in his grasp. Jeremy fought him. "Let me go Tyler!"

"Listen to me!" Tyler screamed over his yells. "I never did this to hurt you! I wanted to help you and that's why I blackmailed you! I know it was wrong and I'm sorry! But I did it because you wouldn't even give me a chance!

"So now this is because I wouldn't give you a _chance_? You didn't even ask for one! You just took it like you take everything else you self-entitled bastard!"

"Everything I did was for you Jeremy! Everything I'm doing now is for you!" He growled when Jeremy stomped on his foot. "Stop fucking fighting me!"

Jeremy finally pushed Tyler away with a growl of his own. They stared at each other tensely. Angry tears were leaving Jeremy's eyes.

"Why couldn't you just send me away?" Why did you put me through all this hell?" he pleaded for an answer.

And there it was. The question that everyone had been asking him since day one and he _still_ couldn't spit it out. Even with Jeremy standing right here, begging him for the truth he still couldn't give it to him out of sheer fear that it wouldn't be enough.

"You can't even give me an answer," Jeremy laughed bitterly before turning away. Tyler's face scrunched with annoyance and anger at himself and he went after Jeremy again because he just _couldn't_ let him go like this.

"You want to know why? _This_ is why!"

He grabbed Jeremy again and turned him around, this time smashing their lips together forcefully. He forced Jeremy's head down by his neck with one hand, his other arm wrapping around his waist tightly as he pulled him tight into his body despite Jeremy's muffled protests. He tried to push him away but Tyler grabbed him tighter. He could feel his tears hitting his face and he held tighter.

When Tyler forced his tongue into Jeremy's mouth, Jeremy's hands went from pushing against him to gripping his face as he returned the harsh kiss. Tyler thought he finally had him until he felt a sharp pain on his tongue and he pulled away. Jeremy took the opportunity to shove Tyler hard and he tried to run. He grabbed him again and Jeremy swung his free fist into his mouth.

Tyler stumbled and caught the wall with his hand to steady himself. He stared at Jeremy in shock and Jeremy seemed just as shocked that he hit him before the hurt was back on his face and he started backing away from him.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again," he snarled before running down to his room and slamming the door, leaving the billionaire standing alone with a cut lip and a growing lump in his throat. He thought this decision to give Jeremy to Damon could salvage what was left of their relationship but after what just happened, he didn't think they would ever recover.


	23. Chapter 23

Sharp knocking on the door startled Matt out of his very vivid dream of Rebekah riding him. He nearly fell off the couch as he struggled to his feet and stumbled to the door. Without looking through the peephole, he threw it open and nearly gaped when he saw her.

“Hi,” she gave him a dazzling smile that threw him. “Is Kol here? I need to talk to him.”

“He’s…out. Running errands,” he sputtered as he tried to compose himself. He shifted his pants, hoping she couldn’t see his cock making an appearance. “He’ll be back later.”

“Do you know how much later?” she asked as she stepped inside. He caught a whiff of her perfume, musky, flowery, sweet, unique like her, and he inwardly prayed for relief for his aching cock. God, did he want this woman _so_ bad.

“Not sure,” he muttered as he closed the door. “You can call him.”

“I already did. But I don’t mind waiting,” she sat on the couch. He really wished she wouldn’t sit there, because that made her tight little mini-dress slide up those slender, glowing legs and if she leaned over just enough, he’d be able to see—

“Matt? Did you hear me?”

He blinked, “Sorry?”

“I asked if you were alright. You don’t look well,” she murmured as she walked to him, putting the back of her hand to his forehead. The touch startled him, but her scent drew him in like a moth to a flame.

“You feel a little warm,” she pulled her hand back. He caught it before she pulled away completely, unable to stop himself from pulling her closer and crashing their lips together, the way he had in his dream. She threw her arms around his neck as he walked her into the wall and trapped her with his hands on either side of her head, pressing his cock into her and she groaned as she widened them a little. A new surge of lust overtook him and he picked her up, forcing her legs around his waist and rubbed against her. It felt even better than his dream already and they still had their clothes on.

Rebekah gasped as he kissed down her neck and she fumbled with the zipper in back of her dress. He pulled them away and laced his fingers with hers before pinning her hands to the wall. Her giggle turned into a moan when he rolled his hips into hers, letting her feel how much he wanted her, and she bit her lip as she pressed into him as much as she could. He took both her hands in his and held them down as he worked the top of her dress down, revealing her lacy pink bra. She shrugged her shoulders and the straps fell down her arms, allowing him a view of her bare breasts. He kissed one pink nipple before taking it into his mouth and rolling it with his teeth, his free hand snaking between her legs to her already damp panties. He couldn’t even stifle his groan; she was already so _wet_ for him. He was finally going to have her right here against the wall, and he never wanted something so much in his life—

_“Hey mate! I’m stopping by that Chinese place you like for lunch, so call me back with your order, and please, dear God, don’t order that seafood thing again because it still smells like fish in the apartment.”_

The sound of Kol’s voice on the answering machine washed over Matt like a bucket of ice water. Abruptly, he let Rebekah go and staggered backwards as he tried to compose himself. He turned away from her, unable to handle the vision of her looking so utterly debauched and breathless and beautiful and _Jesus Christ_ she was Kol’s _little_ sister! Kol’s beautiful, rich, _engaged_ younger sister.

“We can’t do this,” he said gruffly as he put more distance between them. He turned around when he heard her scoff.

“You started this, and now you change your mind?” she fixed herself quickly, anger blazing in her eyes. “We both know you want me. Why are you trying so hard to fight this?”

“You’re engaged. And you might not like your fiancé, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to help you cheat on him. I have more self-respect than that,” he glared at her and it froze her blood in her veins. He had _never_ looked at her with such disdain before and it hurt as much as it angered her.

“That’s funny, because _you_ were the one with their hand up my dress! That doesn’t sound _self-respecting_ in the least!” she hissed icily. “You are a bloody hypocrite! I gave you what _you_ wanted and you have the nerve to treat this as if it were _my_ fault?”

“It _is_ your fault! I’m not this person, but ever since I met you I’ve been turning into someone I’m _not_!” he snarled viciously. “You can’t just go around cheating on your fiancé because you don’t like him! You can’t use people for your entertainment and then throw them to the side when you get bored! But you have this—this fucked up notion that you can do whatever the hell you want because you have money and status and it’s fucked up just like you! You’re engaged, for Christ’s sake! Fucking act like it!”

Rebekah gaped at him, the sting of his words like a slap to the face. It sounded a lot like something her father would say, and she hated herself for comparing them. Trembling, she pulled her dress down further, humiliation, anger and disgust with herself flooding her.

“You…you are no better than the others,” she sneered. “You pretend to be so honorable and good but the truth is you would’ve had me against the wall if Kol hadn’t interrupted us. And of course you blame _me_ for this when _you_ were the one that had me cornered! But sure, let’s blame the cornered woman for _your_ actions because _she’s_ the dishonorable one! Is that what you want to hear?”

She shoved him backwards on the last word, completely unaware that she had stormed to him in her rage. He stumbled slightly but quickly regained his footing as she pushed past him and grabbed her purse from the couch. He grabbed her arm before she reached the door, making her pause.

“I’m sorry,” he said lowly. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, you did,” she retorted with a glare cold enough to freeze. “Let go of me.”

“Rebekah—”

She snatched her arm out of his grasp and turned her back on him, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

 

“Having second thoughts?” Alaric asked Damon as they watched Jeremy sitting on the steps of the swimming pool.

“Not yet,” he sighed. Admittedly, when he had decided to take Jeremy in, he hadn’t realized just how much help the kid needed. But after experiencing his depression and desolation for a week, he wondered if anything he did would really make that much difference.

“I notice he’s not one of your…preferred submissives.”

“Good observation.”

“What made you decide to take him on?”

Damon shrugged, “Didn’t seem that difficult at the time. And he could use a friend, preferably someone that’s not trying to get into his pants.”

“True,” his butler chuckled. The doorbell rang and he answered, greeting Katherine and stepping aside to allow her in.

“Just in time. Alaric was starting to bore me,” Damon met her half way and wrapped his arms around her. “Where’s Miss Caroline? I thought you were going to show me that new scene you’ve been working on.”

 “Doing her chores. If she finishes them when I return, that will be her treat…and yours,” she gave him a mysterious smile that had him shifting in his pants.

“You almost want to make me submit,” he licked his lips, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

“I brought this for Jeremy. He told me it is his favorite,” she gave him the wrapped cake she was carrying. “How is he?”

“Not so good,” he shook his head. “He didn’t even want to get out of bed this morning. I asked him if he wanted to visit her grave but he wasn’t up for it. I don’t think he’s ever seen where they’re buried.”

Katherine smiled sadly, “Poor darling. He should not have been deprived of his mother at such a young age. Mother’s Day must always be so hard for him.”

“He’s been like this since he moved here Kat. Tyler really fucked him up,” he shook his head as they walked into the kitchen. They watched Jeremy dejectedly kick his feet in the water through the wide window.

“Caroline and I heard them arguing the day before he left to live here. You could hear how upset he was when he spoke,” she sighed heavily. “I wish there was more I could do for him.”

“We just need to give him time,” he cleared his throat. “How’s Tyler?”

She shook her head, “He is drinking more, spending more time out and coming home all hours of the night. Sometimes we do not see him for days, and this morning he was absent for breakfast with Carol, my mother and I. He’s slipping, Damon.”

“Christ, that’s the last thing we need,” he swore lowly. Handling Jeremy was one thing, but it would take all of them and a team of professionals to draw Tyler out of one of his downward spirals.

“What happened to the whole intervention you and Stefan were going to have with him?” Alaric asked as he stood over the stove, stirring a pot of vegetables. “He listens to you two the most out of everyone.”

“He listens to us when we give him advice about himself. It’s different now that it’s about Jeremy,” he turned to Katherine. “Speaking of, I called Stefan to come over. I need to talk to you about something.”

The doorbell rang at that exact moment. Damon let his brother in with a nod and led him and Katherine to the living room. Alaric brought them each a tall glass of lemonade before retreating back to the kitchen.

“So, I think we have a situation with Jeremy,” he started after a long sip. “When I found him the day he ran away, he looked spooked, like someone was after him. He said two men ambushed him in an alley…and I think they may have tried to do something but someone heard him screaming and they helped him get away. He didn’t say it, but from what he’s told me, I know they’re pimps.”

“What?” Katherine gasped. “Why did he not tell us this?”

Damon shrugged, “Probably didn’t want to worry you guys anymore. He really didn’t want Tyler to know, for some reason.”

“We probably shouldn’t tell him either, not with the way he’s been acting lately,” Stefan shook his head. “This would give him reason to go on a spree.”

“So will this: I don’t think it’s a coincidence,” Damon stood and started pacing. “How convenient that the day he decides to run away that he gets cornered in an alley and nearly forced into sex trafficking.”

“Mikael’s coming to collect,” Stefan muttered. “Whoever he was sold to is getting impatient.”

“Wait, what do you mean by _sold_?” Katherine demanded. “Does this have to do with what happened at the party?”

Both brothers nodded.

“Those men from the party all work for Mikael. They were supposed to take Jeremy because Mikael sold him for millions on the black market.”

“We almost got a name, but then Stefan burned the man’s house down because he talked about his wife,” Damon snapped testily.

“How does he know your _wife_?” Katherine gaped at the younger Salvatore.

“Yeah, how _did_ he know?” Damon glared at him. “How did Fitz know more about my supposed sister-in-law than me?”

Stefan sighed wearily as he eyed them, “It’s not important.”

“The hell it isn’t! If she knows anything about these people—”

“She _doesn’t_ Damon. I already asked her.”

“How do I know you’re not lying? How do I know you even asked her anything? Because you seem _real_ adamant in making sure she stays hidden from everyone, including your own family,” he sneered at him.

“I know that I’m not winning any favors by doing this, but you said you would let it go until I was ready,” he reminded softly. “If I could tell you Damon, I would tell you everything, but the truth is that I’m afraid to let her near any of you or this. Her situation is tricky, and the more people that are involved, the more dangerous it will be for everyone.”

Damon eyed him critically before he faced him fully.

“I know I’m not about to win favors with this question but I have to ask it,” he took a deep breath. “Have you been taking your medication?”

Stefan’s expression immediately darkened, so much so that Katherine shrunk back slightly.

“I’m not making this up!”

“Well you’ll have to excuse me for being skeptical! This isn’t the first time you’ve created an elaborate story that has no explanation!”

“I’ve been taking them every day since you put me on them! I’m not relapsing and I’m not having hallucinations!” he snarled as he stood. “Why can’t you just trust me?”

“Because of what you’ve been doing! The lying, the paranoia, the secrets, the erratic behavior,” he pointed to Stefan’s wedding ring. “That’s what’s happened every single time you’ve fallen off the wagon! You tell me you’re fine one moment and then you’re hallucinating your imaginary friends the next! What am I supposed to think, Stefan? Would you not think the same?”

“That’s not fair! You _know_ I can’t help the hallucinations, but I’m sorry if they caused _you_ so much grief!” he spat. “And I’ve taken my medication, every day, for two years straight! Elena makes sure I never miss a dose!”

His eyes fell shut in regret as the words left his mouth. Damon and Katherine shared surprised looks.

“Well, now at least we have a name,” the elder muttered as he retook his seat. “What’s her maiden name?”

“I don’t know. She doesn’t either. She was orphaned at birth.”

They were all silent for a moment as the brother’s tried to rein in their anger.

“I didn’t mean to throw that in your face. I just worry about you when I don’t hear from you for months and then you suddenly show up married with a woman I’ve never met or seen before. I can’t help but think the worst,” Damon admitted quietly.

“I know. And I can’t imagine how hard it must be to…care for someone with schizophrenia as bad as mine,” Stefan said just as quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. “I put you through hell when we were younger, so I get where the concern comes from.”

“Not by choice, but yeah, you did,” he laughed softly. “We’ll talk about it later, but right now we need to focus on keeping Jeremy safe. If anything happens to him…God only knows what Tyler will do.”

“Will staying here not be enough? You have ample security,” Katherine frowned.

“If Mikael could get his goons on the guest list for a private party that only had emailed invites, he can get past this,” Stefan sighed. “We have to hide him.”

“Where? Mikael could probably find him anywhere in the world,” Damon rolled his eyes. “At least if he comes here, I’ll be prepared.”

“Until they blow your brains out,” Stefan snapped. “Jeremy was _bought_ Damon, which means someone paid a lot of money to have him, so they’ll kill you and whoever else to get him. These people aren’t average criminals, and we can’t pretend that they are either.”

“He is right. If Mikael was able to figure out that Jeremy was with Tyler, then staying here will be of no help,” Katherine murmured. “He must go into hiding.”

“ _Where_?”

“Europe.”

Damon opened his mouth to protest and then closed it again. Europe was…probably the best place he could hide in plain sight. No one knew Jeremy in Europe, and Mikael would have a hell of a time trying to figure out where any of his houses were. And if that failed, then he could by a house somewhere else. Jeremy could run all over the world forever if that’s what it came to, but the question was if he wanted to.

“This would be good for him. He could see the world and get away from his heartbreak,” Katherine agreed. “And I have said that you would be good for him too Damon. You can guide him, help him get back to the man he used to be.”

“It’s not a bad plan,” he conceded. “What’re we going to tell Tyler?”

“Does it matter?” Stefan shrugged. “He’s so deep in self-denial that he probably wouldn’t take it to heart anyway. Take Jeremy away, show him some new things and help him forget all the hell he’s been putting him through. It’d be good for him, and for Tyler.”

“How so?”

“Maybe once Jeremy’s gone he’ll pull his head out of his ass and realize that maybe, just _maybe_ , he feels the same way about him too.”

“It wouldn’t even surprise me if you were right,” Damon snorted. “The only problem I have with this plan is moving him to a new place so soon. The kid’s fragile, we all know that. I don’t know if he’ll want to leave the only place he’s called home.”

“He told me once that living with Tyler and Caroline and I was the closest thing he’s had to a home since his parents. If you are there for him as a mentor and a friend, he can find a new place in Europe to call home,” she gave them a sad smile. “I do not wish to see him leave. I will miss him terribly, but he deserves better than to have Tyler flaunting his marriage in his face and Mikael chasing him.”

“You’re right,” Damon agreed with a gentle smile. “I’ll talk to him, convince him to go. Like I said before, he could use a little fun in his life.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Stefan raised his glass with a chuckle, waiting for them to toast him before drinking.

* * *

 

Tyler stared blankly at the three employees—he couldn’t remember their names for the life of him—that were giving a presentation on a new marketing technique for The Grille to him and 27 other members. From the moment it started he hadn’t paid attention, his thoughts preoccupied with Jeremy and their massive blow-up and how he missed him so much that it kept him up at night. The way things were now, he didn’t even think he could salvage their friendship, which cut deeper than any knife.

“What’s your opinion, Mr. Lockwood?”

Tyler blinked, cursing when he realized that everyone was now staring at him expecting him to answer. He coughed lightly and pretended he’d been interested the whole time.

“It looks effective. When does this start?”

“Whenever you want.”

“Good. Start today. I want a finished copy sent to me,” he stood. “Really great job today guys. Take an extra hour for lunch.”

He walked out without looking at anyone, keeping his head down until he reached the office suite at the end of the hall. His receptionist greeted him with a warm smile.

“How was the meeting, Sir?”

“Boring, but I think you knew that,” he grumbled, making her giggle. “What’s my schedule?”

“You have a conference call with Maverick at the Russian site at four and you have dinner with your fiancée tonight at seven at the new Italian restaurant.”

Tyler groaned as he tipped his head back; he had completely forgotten. “Can I get out of that?”

“Well, since her father already called to confirm your attendance, you might not want to,” she murmured sympathetically. “It might look bad.”

“It _would_ look bad,” he sighed. “I shouldn’t cancel. You’re right, Beth.”

“That’s why you hired me,” she grinned as she turned back to the computer and picked up the phone. “Should I call him back to confirm?”

“Please,” he gave her a small smile before shutting himself in his office. Immediately, he reached in the deep bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out the bottle of tequila and his glass. If he was going to deal with Rebekah tonight, he might as well be drunk for it.

 

 

 

That evening, Rebekah sat at her vanity, feeling numb as she applied make-up robotically. The fight with Matt had distracted her all day, and the last thing she wanted was to deal with Tyler tonight, but her father _insisted_. And when Mikael Mikaelson insists on something, it will be done.

She set down her blush brush and grabbed the eye shadow palate and a smaller brush before applying. What Matt had said to her had stung, deeply. She had honestly believed that he felt more towards her, that she wasn’t just Kol’s rich, spoiled little sister. She thought that he was different from any other man and was starkly let down when she realized he was no better than them. He thought her cheap, a slut that threw herself at any man that would take her, and that cut like a knife in the back, especially since he had no idea of what her life was really like. It was because of men like Matt that she had a hard time opening up to others; they pretended to like her one minute for reasons other than beauty or money and then revealed their true colors when she was most vulnerable. It was disgusting, and she vowed to never open her heart again if this would be the end result. Why shouldn’t she continue to use them for gifts and attention and toss them away when she was done when they would do the same to her in an instant?  

She stopped and stared at her reflection. Matt was right; she _did_ use people and toss them away when she tired of them. And Matt, beautifully perfect Matt, was the first man that had told her the truth, had shown a genuine interest in getting to know her beyond the name and the money and she made him believe her interest in him was based off of one thing. He was absolutely right about everything he said and it made tears well in her eyes.

She jumped when she heard loud knocking on the door, “Rebekah? Are you decent?”

“Yes,” the word barely left her lips before Mikael entered. He gave her a warm smile, as warm a smile he could give, and brushed her hair from her back to her shoulders.

“You look beautiful, darling.”

“Thank you,” she muttered.

“Tonight will be good for you and Tyler in light of all the recent scandal he’s caused,” he sneered slightly. “The public needs to see that your relationship is surviving despite what he’s done and that you are truly devoted to him. They love a good love story, so make this count Rebekah.”

She nodded sullenly, a lump forming in her throat as he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

“And don’t forget to smile,” he touched the corner of her mouth lightly. “You, darling, are the vision of the future. You will be a household name and I couldn’t be more proud.”

It was rare to hear him give such praise, but Rebekah could only feel dread as he walked away. She fought the words that were bubbling in her chest, but released them just as her father stepped over the threshold.

“I don’t want to marry him.”

Mikael paused, then turned to glare at her, “What was that?”

“I don’t…I don’t want to marry Tyler,” she ended on a whisper. Mikael stood still for another moment, then stepped back into her room and pulled the door closed. The weird glint in his eyes made her heart leap into her throat.

“You signed a piece of paper currently sitting in the county hall that states otherwise,” he hissed. “We had an agreement Rebekah. You can’t back out of it now.”

“I don’t love him,” she turned to him, allowing her vulnerability to shine. “I thought I could grow to love him but…we’re not any good for each other. I don’t want to be tied to someone I don’t love for the rest of my life.”

Mikael stared at her, frustrated and angry, before he threw his head back with a cold laugh.

“You don’t want to marry him because you don’t _love_ him? You would give up an inheritance of millions, _billions_ , even, because you don’t _love_ him?” he sneered as he stormed closer. “This isn’t a goddamned fairy tale Rebekah! Marriage isn’t about love! It’s about convenience and power! You and Lockwood are going to align the two most powerful families in Nivea and produce an heir to inherit billions! There is no time for love when you’re building an empire!”

“But I don’t _want_ an empire! I don’t want any of those things unless it’s with someone I love!” she cried as she stood. “I should have a say in who I marry! You aren’t the one that has to live with it for the rest of their life!”

“In case you haven’t realized, _sweetie_ , life isn’t fair! You do what you must to get what you want, and if you want to keep living this lavish lifestyle you have to do your part! This isn’t some free ride!” he yelled. “I have cared for your ungrateful ass for 22 years, so now it’s time to return the favor!”

“I am your _daughter_! I shouldn’t owe you _anything_!” she screamed back. “Have I not loved you or respected you enough for you to respect me to make my own decisions? Why could you not trust me to find my own husband and pawn me off to the highest bidder?”

“Believe me, there’s no man on the planet that would want to marry a spoiled brat like you without some kind of fair retribution! Money is all that makes you worthwhile!” he snarled. Rebekah gasped out a sob at her father’s cruel words.

“Now, I’ve had enough of this nonsense. You _will_ marry Lockwood, as stated on that piece of paper and you _will_ give me a worthy heir for this family besides Henrik. After that, you two are free to kill each other if you wish, but you _will_ marry him one way or the other,” he said with finality. “Pull yourself together. He’ll be here any minute.”

Her lips trembled as she watched him turn around and stop just when he reached the door.

“If you so much as try to sabotage this wedding, I promise you will regret it,” he snarled dangerously, sending thrills of fear up her spine. “If you don’t marry him, you’ll be paying your dues to me and this family another way, and I guarantee it will be much less glamorous than being Lockwood’s wife!”

Her hands slapped against her mouth in horror as he slammed the door shut. Trembling, she stood to put her dress on for the evening and collapsed to the floor, bursting into terrified sobs she desperately kept muffled. Another knock on the door and her father barking that she had five minutes left to get ready made her clean up faster than she realized she could, forcing her tears away when she slid into the limo without sparing Tyler a glance. He didn’t greet her, only told the driver which restaurant they were going to for the evening and they took off in silence.

When they arrived, the paparazzi and reporters were already swarming the red carpeted entrance. Celebrities and socialites strutted down the small walkway as they were greeted by the restaurant owner and his twin daughters. He got out and went to the other side to open Rebekah’s door and she placed her hand in the crook of his arm, allowing him to guide her through the mass swarm. They posed for as many as they could until they reached Frank Rizzoli and his girls.

“Mr. Lockwood, Ms. Mikaelson! Very good of you to come!” he laughed heartily as he clapped Tyler on the back. The billionaire forced a chuckle as he squeezed his shoulder, ignoring the suggestive looks his girls gave him as they walked inside.

A hostess greeted them at the front podium and led them to the large dining area, lit solely by candles hanging on the walls and on the tables. She sat them at a table for two in the throng of patrons and gave them each a menu while a waiter sat bread and water in front of them. Tyler quickly ordered a bottle of the most expensive white wine, resisting the urge to order something stronger. Rebekah pursed her lips at his choice but he ignored her. He certainly wasn’t in the mood for her bitching tonight. Not when he was forced to be here when he would rather be home with Jeremy. But that wasn’t an option for him anymore, and that was his fault.

“This is…lavish,” she looked around the restaurant, unimpressed. “He could have picked finer décor. These candles and this theme do not match.”

“It looks fine,” he glared at her. “Can you go for one night without bitching about _something_?”

She glared at him, “I was only making conversation.”

“It sounded a lot like complaining, which you don’t get to do since you’re not paying.”

“So I’m not allowed to have an opinion?” she scoffed bitterly. “You and my father are just alike in how much you belittle a woman’s opinion.”

“The hell we are! I’m _nothing_ like that murdering bastard!” he hissed so icily she was taken aback. “Don’t you _ever_ fucking compare me to him again!”

“Watch the way you speak about my father!” she snapped back, “Unless you want the media to know just how right they are about your indiscretions!”

“What _indiscretions_?”

“You know what I speak of,” her eyebrow rose in challenge. “All those rumors of your parties turning into orgies, I _know_ they’re true. Both yours and Katherine’s shameful behavior isn’t as secret as you believe it is.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous. There’s a reason they’re called _rumors_ , Rebekah. You don’t have any proof and neither does the media, so you’re wasting your time with that empty threat. Plus, if you told them they were right, how’s that going to make you look? I’m thinking a little desperate since you decided not to leave me.”

She scowled furiously, “You could at least have the decency of not being photographed in public with your whores. There’s enough scandal around you as it is, and we don’t need anything else to fuel those _rumors_.”

He rolled his eyes again as he looked away from her. They sat in silence until the waiter returned and asked to take their order. Rebekah sighed wistfully as she watched husbands laughing with their wives, boyfriends huddled close with their girlfriends, and families smiling and having the time of their lives. It felt as if she and Tyler were the only ones that weren’t happy, not even close to it. Being surrounded by so much happiness and love and knowing that she would never experience it made tears slowly well in her eyes. If she could, she would leave this all behind; she would tell Matt he was right about her, about everything, and beg for forgiveness and a chance to show him what she was like outside of her environment. But she had the dreading feeling her father would kill her before he _ever_ let her marry someone like him.

“So…how was your day?” she asked abruptly, startling Tyler out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“How was your day?” she repeated, frowning when he looked confused. “What?”

“Why are you asking?”

“It’s called having a conversation. It usually requires two people,” she snapped, irritated. “Why can’t you just answer the question?”

“It takes two _willing_ people,” he sneered. “And since when have you ever wanted to know how my day was?”

“Tyler, please,” she said wearily. “I’m trying to be civil.”

“Well, you haven’t been this entire time we’ve been engaged. Don’t bother starting now.”

She blinked at his blunt words before looking away, anger and misery filling her gut. Was the rest of her life supposed to be like this? Was she supposed to give him an inch only for him to throw it back in her face with an insult that affected her more than she let on? Was she really doomed for this loveless marriage, all for the sake of money?

Sighing, she took her glass of wine and drank the whole glass in one gulp. Ignoring Tyler’s incredulous gaze, she poured more, until it was half-way full, and sat the bottle back between them. It was going to be a long night.

Jeremy sat at the end of the swimming pool, his toes wiggling under the colored water illuminated by the light at the end of the pool. He watched the remaining sunset with a sad sort of nostalgia, unable to help the memories of him and Tyler doing the same on his balcony. Sometimes they would drink tea and talk about anything that came to mind; other times they would make love until it got too cool and they continued it in the bath. It almost physically hurt to think about it now.

“ _What’s your favorite part about the sunset?”_

_“Everything. The colors, the way they all mix together…it’s beautiful,” he gazed at him. “What’s your favorite part?”_

_He was quiet for a moment as he contemplated._

“ _Watching it with you,” he murmured, his forehead tipped down to meet his. The younger smiled shakily, bringing a hand to cup his face as he gently pressed their lips together._

He shook his head with a snort; that was over now. Tyler lied to him, used him, and then abandoned him not once, but twice. He had trusted Tyler and he betrayed him. He shouldn’t even give the bastard the time of day to think about him, but it seemed about all he could do. Still, he didn’t owe Tyler anything, not even a sparing thought.

Jeremy lay back on the cobblestone looked at watched the sky gradually darken. Now, there was the question of how he was supposed to move on from this tryst. It would take time; he loved Tyler, even more than he loved himself, but he couldn’t trust him not to hurt him again and that was a horrible feeling. He didn’t even think they could be friends at this point; it would hurt too much for him to be around him and pretend that he was fine with him seeing other people. The best thing to do would be to stay away from him until he was ready. But he had no idea when that would be, if ever. And, if he were being honest, he didn’t want to not see Tyler. Despite how angry he was, he missed him.

 “Dinner’s ready. Alaric made his famous steak with smothered potatoes and broccoli. It’s the best meal you’ll ever have, hands down,” Damon interrupted his pity party. Jeremy sat up with a sigh.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten much since you got here,” he sat next to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just tired,” he kept his eyes on the water.

“Do you not like it here? Would you like to go back to Tyler’s?” Damon asked after a moment of silence. Jeremy shook his head quickly, a noise of protest caught in his throat.

“No, I really like it here!”

“Does either Alaric or I make you uncomfortable?”

“No!”

“Then what’s up?”

Jeremy sighed as he looked to the sky, “Tyler and I…we didn’t part on the best terms, and I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“Did you have a fight?”

He nodded. “I punched him in the face.”

To his surprise, Damon chuckled.

“I’m sure he deserved it,” he clapped him on the shoulder. “But now you regret it?”

“No…well, I don’t know,” he sighed. “I just don’t know if I can forgive him. What he did…it really hurt.”

“Of course you can. You might not want to, you might not like it, but you _can_ forgive him,” Damon shrugged.

Jeremy shook his head sadly, “I’m not sure about this.”

“It’s easy to say that when you’re mad. When you’ve calmed down enough to think it through, you’ll see that you can,” he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “I want to talk to you about something. What would you think about going to Europe for a while?”

He choked on his own spit, “What?”

“I figured you could use a vacation from all this and I actually have a planned vacation to Paris anyway. Mason lives there, so we have a place, and we have one in London, Italy and Madrid too.”

Jeremy gaped at him, “You’d…you’d take me with you?”

“Of course! You’re my sub, after all,” he winked as he stood. “Just think about it.”

He watched as he walked back to the house, his heart pounding. Never had he thought he could get out of the city, much less the country and now he was being presented a once in a lifetime opportunity. Even better, he’d be far, far away from Tyler, Rebekah and his unrequited feelings. But he also didn’t want to leave him behind. He still loved him, and, despite everything, he still cared, and worried, and hoped that things would work out for them, somehow.

After an hour, Jeremy pulled his feet out of the water. Drying them on the towel Damon left for him, walked back to the house with his choices weighing heavily on his mind.  


	24. Chapter 24

Control 24

“Did you tell him about Europe?” Alaric questioned when Damon took the glass of Bourbon he poured and threw himself on the couch.

“Yep.”

“Is he in?”

“I don’t know. I said I would give him time.”

“Weren’t you supposed to _convince_ him to go?” his eyebrow rose when he snorted. “I thought that was the plan.”

“I’m not going to force him to go if he doesn’t want to. I said I would try, but I didn’t guarantee,” he shrugged. “The kid needs a stable home. If that’s here, I won’t force him to change it.”

“Even if it could save his life?” he said incredulously. “I think he would understand that if you told him why you wanted to go.”

“But we’re _not_ going to tell him, because he doesn’t need to know yet,” he shot him a glare when he started to protest. “I know it sounds bad. I don’t like keeping secrets but you’ve seen him, Ric. He can’t handle any more on his plate right now.”

Alaric sighed as he took a deep swig, “I’m sure he’d want to know this.”

“Well, we’ll agree to disagree.”

He eyed him critically, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

“You don’t want to go,” he said finally. Damon threw him a pointed glare.

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to. Any mention of Europe, you’re always on the first plane out of here,” his brow furrowed. “So what is it?”

“What’re you talking about?”

“The reason you don’t want to go. And don’t tell me you don’t have one, because I know you,” he returned his glare with one of his own. Damon sighed as he looked away, hating that he knew him so well.

“I really am concerned about him Alaric. He’s fragile,” he sighed.

“There’s more,” he wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “It’s Katherine, isn’t it?”

He had his answer when he said nothing. Alaric hummed as he sipped his drink slowly, “Have you told her yet?”

“Told her what?”

“How you feel.”

“They know,” he sighed heavily. “Can we not do this right now?”

“We _never_ do it Damon. Maybe that’s the problem here,” he gestured to him. “You never want to talk about how complicated it is and you wallow in alcohol until you pass out, which isn’t healthy. I’m offering you a better solution.”

“To be my love guru and give me advice? No thank you,” he chuckled. “It’s not like you would understand anyway.”

“I understand perfectly well. You’re in love with a woman that’s in love with another woman and, because of that, she turned down your marriage proposal.”

“She didn’t turn me down. We just came to an understanding,” he murmured.

“So it doesn’t bother you that Caroline is in between you two?”

He shook his head. “I think it’s better this way. They’re opposites, almost, so it’s like having the complete package,” he smirked. “Two girlfriends are better than one, you know.”

“And they like sleeping with each other, a bonus,” Alaric chuckled heartily. “Well, as long as you can make it work, I’m happy for you Damon.”

The raven-haired man raised his glass in a mock toast before knocking the rest of it back. For as long as Alaric had known him, he was pretty sure this was the closest the millionaire had come to opening up about his feelings for either woman. Love for Damon Salvatore had been rare all his life, as he’d told him. After taking his brother from their abusive father and living on the streets for weeks, he didn’t think he could ever find it in him to love anyone but Stefan. He could relate; after his wife became unstable and had to be locked away in an asylum, he didn’t think he would ever find love again. To this day, he still believed that.

“You are right though; I should’ve convinced him better. He does need a good vacation,” Damon murmured thoughtfully. “He needs to experience life beyond this city and beyond Tyler.”

“Might be hard if he’s still in love with him.”

“Nowhere we go will change that,” he sighed with a shake of his head.

“Call Katherine and tell her and Caroline to meet us in Paris. When Tyler realizes that everyone’s literally left him, he’ll get his head out of his ass and get with the program.”

“She can’t; she has to work. And someone has to watch Tyler so he doesn’t do something stupid,” he snorted. “You know what happens when we leave him alone too long.”

“He’s a grown man Damon. You can’t watch him forever.”

“Katherine would tell you otherwise.”

Alaric snorted, “You have to work too, and Stefan’s here.”

“But I’m choosing to work abroad. It helps that my coffee is popular over there too,” he smirked. “As for Stefan…he can take care of himself. I don’t think I give him enough credit.”

Alaric wanted to ask how much credit he could allow for a schizophrenic that’s fallen off the wagon more than once, but kept it to himself. He had known Damon a long time, and in all that time he had never strayed too far from his brother’s side, just in case. Stefan was better from when they had first met, but Alaric still worried he could regress. That was what happened to his wife. But the younger Salvatore, for all the hell he went through in his youth, was pretty stable now. Much more than Tyler, but he was a special case.

“The only person we really need to worry about is Tyler. You know how it is when he spirals,” he sighed deeply. He loved his best friend, he really did, but he really wished he had better impulse control. It wasn’t his fault; the drugs he did when he was younger contributed a lot to his behavior now, but it would’ve made life a hell of a lot easier if he didn’t constantly worry that he was going to slip over the edge of insanity, where he seemed to consistently hover.

“I couldn’t forget even if I tried,” he shook his head. “And I thought my rock bottom was bad.”

“Your rock bottom was a cakewalk compared to his. Hell, even Stefan’s was manageable,” Damon snorted. “But I have a feeling that’s what’ll happen.”

“Don’t know why you won’t just tell him what’s going on. He’d get his head out of his ass then.”

“Because he’ll want to put a bullet in Mikael’s head and everyone else’s that’s after Jeremy,” he rolled his eyes. “I’d prefer he not end up in prison.”

“He’s still that violent? Thought he would’ve calmed down by now.”

Damon gave him a pointed look, “His version of calm is a bullet in the back of the head without extra torture. And calm is the last thing he’ll be if we tell him about this. Imagine reading that on the front page.”

“Good point,” Alaric chuckled tiredly. “But it would solve the problem of dealing with Mikael and his crew if Tyler just gets rid of them.”

“It would. And if I knew he could do it cleanly, I would even help him. But you know Tyler,” he shook his head as he covered his eyes with his arm. He could only imagine the kind of carnage their city would face if Tyler _ever_ found out about this. He wouldn’t rest until Mikael, his family, his friends, and everyone that worked for him was dead.

A light knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Jeremy walked in, his head hung low before meeting their gazes.

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted quietly. “I just…I don’t know if I’m making the right decision.”

“Then let’s talk,” Damon gestured to Alaric and he poured a third glass of Bourbon as he sat down.

* * *

 

Rebekah drank the rest of her white wine before emptying the bottle into her glass. Their second bottle, she thought with a wry smile, and they hadn’t even reached the main course. But this was the only way for them to get through tonight. They would most likely have many nights like this once they were married, whether they would be in the company of each other or other people remained to be seen.

She watched Tyler over her glass as he looked everywhere but at her and wondered if there was a loving bone in his body. It didn’t seem likely with the way he treated her, but she had only seen this side of him. Others loved him, most praised her for being able to snag him off the market, but she couldn’t understand what they saw in him, because he had yet to show her what exactly made him special besides his money. It wasn’t fair that she was confined to spend the rest of her life with this loveless asshole while she could’ve been spending it with someone like Matt, if he didn’t hate her. She sighed inwardly; it was only natural she fall for the person that detested her.

“I’m ordering the five course seafood pasta. We can share,” Tyler’s voice shook her from her thoughts.

“Well, I want the penne chicken pasta,” she snapped.

His eyebrow rose. “Are you paying?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“If we’re spending _my_ money, we’re going to eat what _I_ want.”

“Since you’re forcing me to share, you’re going to order something we _both_ want!” she growled. “Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself?”

Tyler’s mouth shut abruptly, a dark, defeated look coming over his face. Instead of answering, he grabbed his wine glass and drank down half a glass in one gulp. He gave no scathing remark, no sneer, just looked wearily into his glass as if he would rather be anywhere but there. Rebekah frowned at the sudden change but didn’t comment. 

When the waiter arrived, he ordered the penne chicken pasta, much to her surprise, and two more bottles of wine.

“Was it really necessary to order two?” she scoffed as he walked away.

“Quit bitching. We might as well have our own at the rate we’re drinking them,” he grumbled. It probably wasn’t smart to get hammered at the opening of a five-star restaurant, especially with all he’d done lately, but tonight, for once, he didn’t give a damn about what people thought. He would drink all he wanted until he was numb, because that was better than being haunted with every memory he had of Jeremy.

 It was supposed to get easier if he wasn’t around him. He was supposed to get over this feeling but he just couldn’t shake him no matter how hard he tried. Now he was stuck here, miserable, sitting with a woman he couldn’t stand whilst the people he loved went out of their way not to speak to him. They were all avoiding him, he wasn’t blind. He couldn’t blame them either, as he had become unbearable to be around.

He glared at the couple next to him jealously, heart clenching as they laughed and held hands across the table. That should’ve been him and Jeremy enjoying $200 wine and fancy appetizers as they held hands and laughed at stupid things. He’d probably find this place ridiculous with all of its exaggerated glamour, and then Tyler would suggest they go back to the Mexican place they went to before and he would agree in an instant, because things like money and status and being seen in public didn’t matter to him. He had fun with Jeremy because they talked about everything, they laughed, and Jeremy understood him better than anyone else and it was _never_ about the money or the fame. But that was before he fucked everything up, and how he wished he could take it all back. He wished he could tell him that he was wrong, that he was an idiot for pretending that he didn’t love him when he did so much that it hurt.

His throat tightened for a moment as he allowed the truth to sink in. He loved Jeremy. He’d _been_ in love with him, for weeks, months, longer, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he couldn’t do this anymore. He’d rather lose every penny he owned than pretend he could live without him; than go back to sleeping around just to feel a fraction of what Jeremy made him feel. He couldn’t go back, not after everything they had gone through, every conversation they had, every time they made love—it was never just sex, he realized that now—every kiss, every touch. He could _never_ forget how Jeremy made him feel and he didn’t want to. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making him happy, and fuck it all, that’s what he was going to do.

He caught the eye of a woman in a green dress next to them; her expression was tight, as if she’d eaten a sour lemon, while she focused on her date and he wondered if he and Rebekah resembled them. He wouldn’t be surprised; they argued 90% of the time they had a conversation. She looked as miserable as he felt, and he knew then he _really_ didn’t want to have this façade for the rest of his life. If he went broke, so be it, but at least he would have Jeremy when it was all said and done. He had a family that loved him, a man that wanted to be devoted to him regardless of his income, and that was enough.

“The first course of the evening: Mr. Rizzoli’s famous _Toscana_ soup,” the waiter placed two bowls of steaming soup in front of them and took their menus. Rebekah immediately grabbed her spoon but Tyler sat frozen, staring down at the red broth as he contemplated his choices. She paused halfway through her meal when she realized he hadn’t started.

“What’s wrong?” she frowned. It deepened when he didn’t answer her. “Tyler?”

He lifted his gaze, his jaw set and gaze determined. She stared back in confusion, “What?”

He sat up straighter, his fingers curling into the soft material of his pants. “I’m calling off our engagement. I don’t want to marry you.”

Rebekah glared at him, exasperated, “If it isn’t obvious, I don’t want to marry you either. But we both know that you can’t.”

“Our engagement is off,” he repeated with a hard edge to his voice. “I’m not kidding Rebekah. It’s over, for good.”

She placed her spoon down slowly, “If you break this contract, you’ll lose your company, your money, and everything you own.”

“Then have it! You can fucking have all of it if you want it so bad!” he snapped, attracting the attention of the patrons next to them. The blonde’s eyes widened and she ducked slightly.

“Keep your voice down!”

“I’m tired of this fucking game! I’m _tired_ of you and your father trying to control everything in my life! If he wants the company so damn bad, I’ll gladly give it to him if it means I don’t have to spend another minute with you!” he pushed himself back from the table, making it shake from force. “I’m done Rebekah! I mean it this time! I’m _done_!”

“Tyler, stop it!” she hissed, her heart hammering as she started to panic. “Can we discuss this when we’re not in _public_?”

“Why? So no one knows the truth about us?” he raised his voice loudly. To her humiliation, more people turned to watch their altercation and she wished the ground would open and swallow her. “You need to stop worrying about what other people think and focus on what you want because one day, you’re going to realize that none of this shit matters. Maybe if you’d realized that sooner we wouldn’t be in this situation now.”

“We’re in _this_ situation because you and my father are power-hungry and greedy!” she snarled, her voice rising to new heights. “I have been nothing but a pawn in this game! I _never_ wanted any of this, but I made it work for us both! And I refuse to let you _ruin_ the reputation that I have built because you want to throw a hissy fit!”

“You don’t get it, do you?” he chuckled with a tired shake of his head. “Your reputation is based on a fucking lie Rebekah, but I’m about to give you a chance at a clean slate. We can walk out of here right now, and I’ll allow you to blame me for ending our engagement to the press, or you can sit here while I walk out and we can let everyone assume that I left you for someone else, which is exactly what’s happening.”

She gaped at him, as if she couldn’t determine if he was serious. From the way his shoulders tensed, like he was getting ready to flee, he wasn’t.

“Tyler, _please_ don’t do this,” she begged silently. “You don’t understand what’s at stake! He’s not going to let either of us walk away from this!”

“If you walk out with me right now, nothing bad will happen,” he said lowly. “This is your last chance Rebekah. What’s it going to be?”

The world slowed as she tried to catch her breath, trying her best to not hyperventilate out of sheer panic. She could feel everyone’s eyes on them, including the serving staff, and she thought she would die from disgrace. Something flashed out the corner of her eye; someone had pulled out their phone and took pictures, or recorded them. It would most likely be on the internet within the hour if it wasn’t already. Her father’s earlier threat rang in her ears and she shook in her seat; what if he already saw it?

“Tyler, you don’t understand what a mistake you’re making,” her eyes watered. “Please, _please_ , I’m begging you, do not do this here. If he sees this, if _anyone_ knows the truth—!”

“You want to know the truth?” Tyler asked loudly as he stood up, effectively silencing the restaurant. “I’m in love with someone else!”

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Rebekah hadn’t realized she had risen halfway out of her seat, but slowly sank back down as her knees grew weak. Beyond Tyler, she could see people staring at them in disbelief, some pointing and whispering, some holding their phones as they witnessed the biggest public break-up of the year. Swallowing heavily, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to keep from crying.

“Do you have… _any_ idea how this will look? How this will make _me_ look?” she pleaded with him quietly. “They will talk about this for _months_! My father—!”

“Your father can kiss my ass!” he barked, making everyone jump. “I’m done with him and I’m done with you.”

“Tyler!” she grabbed his arm when he started to walk away, nearly running into the table next to them. “Think about someone other than yourself for _once_ , please! Your reputation isn’t the only one at stake here!”

“Then you better start doing something worthwhile to give them something to talk about,” he hissed as he pulled away roughly. “Good-bye Rebekah.”

He left her standing in the middle of the restaurant begging him to come back, but he didn’t dare turn around. It took everything in him not to run to the front door, and he pushed it open with more force than necessary. He was immediately drenched with rain as he walked down the red carpet, ignoring the cameras flashing in his face and reporters and fans clamoring for his attention as he found his limo. Giving him Damon’s address, he collapsed onto the leather seats with a loud laugh of disbelief. He did it. He _really_ fucking did it, and it felt damn good to finally tell the truth, even if it was to people who didn’t need to hear it.

He arrived to the dark mansion fifteen minutes later, frowning when not even the outside lights were on. The limo just barely pulled up to the front gate before he was out of it and pounding on the intercom system.

 “Damon? Jeremy?” he screamed over the roar of the rain. He hit it hard once more with a frustrated sigh, glaring at the gates blocking him before throwing himself back in the car.

“Where to now, Sir?”

“Home, please,” he sighed. There was no need to feel dejected; they were probably with Katherine at his house. Jeremy was probably waiting for him; it brought a smile to his face.

Another fifteen minutes and he was running through the side gate of his home to the back yard. Sliding the back door open, he just remembered to close it before sliding through. Quickly, he searched every room, getting more discouraged when he couldn’t find who he was looking for. Finally, he found Katherine sitting in the parlor, sipping a martini alone.

“Hey! Where’re Damon and Jeremy? I need to talk to them…” he trailed off when her melancholy eyes met his. “What’s wrong?”

Without a word, she slid an envelope towards him.

“What’s this?” he frowned as he took it.

“It is from Jeremy. He would have given it to you himself if you were here.”

His heart sank and his fingers trembled as he opened it, dropping it as he took the paper inside and read it.

_Tyler,_

_We didn’t part on the best terms, so I wanted to apologize for my behavior. You’re only doing what is best for me, and I want you to know that I really do appreciate that and everything else you’ve done for me. You changed my life these past couple of months, and even though I wish things could have gone differently, I will always be thankful to you for saving my life and taking me in. I hope that you find happiness in your marriage to Rebekah. You deserve it. Thank you for everything, and good luck._

He reread the letter for ten minutes, the paper wrinkling in his tight grasp. His earlier happiness evaporated immediately as he understood what he was saying; he was telling him good-bye, for good.

“They left a little after you,” she watched sadly as he dropped the letter to the ground. His lips opened and closed as he struggled for words.

“Where?” he asked hoarsely.

“Europe. He plans to live there, in one of Damon’s houses.”

It was the lowest he’d ever felt. Jeremy was so hurt by everything he’d done to him that he left the country just to get away from him. He wasn’t coming back to Nivea, or Atteca, to escape the pain that he caused. He was going to have a new life, in Europe, without him; he was going to find someone else, someone other than him, to love and hold and he had no one to blame but himself for pushing him away.

“Tyler? Tyler!” Katherine called him, startling him out of his thoughts. He turned on his heel without a word and walked briskly to his room, not caring that she followed him.

“Do not be angry with them. This was Jeremy’s best chance at a better life,” she said desperately. “If he had been forced to watch you marry Rebekah—”

“I broke up with her!” he exploded as he whirled around, shocking her. “I fucking left her in the middle of the fucking restaurant after—after I told everyone that I wanted to be with him, and now—and now he’s…he’s gone…!”

 “ _What_?” Katherine gasped. He shook his head as he paced his room with his hands on his hips, tipping his head back with a disbelieving laugh.

“I broke off my engagement in front of the most important people in Nivea so I could be with him…and it didn’t even fucking matter, because he’s fucking _gone_ ,” he doubled over as if he were in pain. Katherine watched him with watering eyes as he roughly shoved off his jacket and fumbled with his buttons. He grew frustrated when they wouldn’t part and he ripped his shirt open as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey sitting on his dresser. Tossing the cap onto the floor, he took a long swig and forced the burning amber past the thick lump lodged in his throat.

“Tyler,” she touched his shoulder. He pulled away from her and threw the bottle against the window, shattering both. Alcohol coated the carpet as he fell to his knees with a strangled cry, fingers digging into his scalp as he released the overwhelming tension in his body after keeping it in for so long. She immediately fell next to him and gathered him in her arms, holding in her tears as he gasped harshly for breath.

* * *

 

A black car silently crept into the quiet apartment complex on the edge of District 3 just before dawn. It came to a stop in front of a set of darkened apartments and a young man stepped out of the driver’s seat, covered head to toe in black. Taking a bejeweled iPhone out of his pocket, he quickly found the number of the apartment he was looking for and pounded on the door, his eyes constantly straying to the car that he left running and anxiously hoping someone would answer. After a moment, the door was thrown open and his brother stared back at him, clearly annoyed.

“The hell do you—Henrik?” Kol blinked at the brother he hadn’t seen in years. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

“You have to help her,” he pulled Kol out the apartment and pointed to the car. “I can’t take her to the hospital without them telling Dad.”

“What are you talking about?” he frowned as he followed him to the car. He opened the back door and he staggered back slightly, breath leaving his lungs when he saw his battered, bloody sister curled on the back seat.

“ _Christ_ ,” he breathed as he climbed in, pulling her into his arms. “Rebekah? Can you hear me?”

She flinched in his arms, whimpering as she curled into herself. He turned to his brother with wide eyes, “What the hell happened?”

“I—I don’t know! Dad was watching the news, and then she was on it. Something about her and Tyler Lockwood ending their engagement, and when she came home…he started screaming, telling her she was g-going to pay and she was crying and…and then there was this loud bang…” he finished on a trembling whisper. “He left her in there. She was bleeding s-so I fixed her up as much as I could before I brought her here.”

“Did he see you leave?”

He shook his head, “I waited until he went to bed. I know I should’ve helped her b-but I didn’t know what to do Kol.”

“You did help her Henrik. You did the right thing bringing her here,” he pulled his brother into a tight hug and kissed his temple hard. “Go upstairs, get Matt and tell him to bring a blanket, my wallet and my badge.”

The 17-year-old nodded before he sprinted for the stairs. Kol slid back next to his sister, pulling her into his lap as he inspected her face. Her make-up was smeared everywhere, streaks of black and blue lining her red, swollen cheeks from tears. Both her eyes appeared to be swollen shut, the bruising around them turning them as purple as plums. One of the straps on her dress was ripped, revealing a bloody shoulder with clear finger imprints pressed into her skin. Around her neck was even more bruising, as if he tried to choke her. Looking down, his heart sank when he saw she was bleeding through her dress around her stomach.

“Oh God Becks,” he kissed her forehead. She jerked at the contact, whimpering as she tried to shield her face.

“Hey,” he murmured as he gently moved her hands away, noticing the awkward angle her left wrist was bent. “It’s me. You’re safe, okay?”

She sobbed softly as she opened her eyes as much as she could, “K-Kol? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” his eyes watered. “I’m so fucking sorry Becks.”

“Kol, what the hell is—?” Matt joined them and stopped cold at the sight of her, his heart dropping into his stomach like it jumped off a cliff. “Oh my God.”

“Stay with her,” Kol climbed to the driver’s seat. Matt quickly got in and closed the door, the sound of the slam making her jump. Carefully, he cradled her in his arms and blinked back tears when she flinched and whimpered in fear.

“Hey,” he cooed softly as she opened her eyes. “God, what the hell did he do to you?”

“M-Matt,” a tear rolled down her face. “I’m s-sorry, f-for what I said—”

“No babe, _I’m_ the one that’s sorry. I should’ve never said any of that. I should’ve just told you how I felt,” he brushed her hair back from her face. “I should’ve just told you the truth; that I’m falling hard for you and I got scared so I pushed you away.”

She smiled shakily, “You’re just saying that…to be nice.”

“And boost that high ego of yours more? Not a chance,” he gave a watery laugh before pressing their lips together gently. He rested his forehead against hers, using his thumb to wipe her face of tears and sweat, comforted by the sound of her labored breathing despite how heavy it was.

“He—He said it was my fault this happened, but I didn’t end it. I-It wasn’t my fault,” she sobbed softly. Matt’s eyes burned with tears of his own but he held them back, his heart burning with rage for Mikael. If he ever saw him again, he would fucking kill him on sight.

“I know babe, I know,” he soothed. “You didn’t deserve this.”

“He—He said I would h-have to repay him an-another way. He—He’s going to t-turn me into one of his slaves,” her lips trembled with fear.

“The hell he will. He’ll have to go through me before he _ever_ touches you again.”

“He’ll kill you.”

“I don’t care,” he swore fiercely as Kol drove wildly through the complex. He screeched onto the street, cutting another car off and earning a honk as he sped towards the freeway. He smiled slightly when he saw Matt kiss her in the rear view mirror. At least something good came out of all of this.

“I packed a bag with her clothes, as many as I could throw in there. I can get her the rest later,” Henrik’s breath hitched. “She can’t go back there Kol.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of everything. Neither of you can go back,” Kol said firmly as he made a sharp turn onto the freeway.

“I have to.”

“No, Henrik, you _can’t_. He’ll be pissed that you helped her,” he gave his arm a tight squeeze. “You’re going to stay with me. It’ll be alright, I promise.”

“Rebekah?” Matt’s panicked voice made them both turn around. He shook her lightly, but her head only moved from side to side limply. “Rebekah!”

 “What’s happening?” Kol swerved to the farthest left lane and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Matt’s heart dropped when he barely felt a pulse and no longer heard her wheezing.

“She’s not breathing!”

“Goddamn it!” Kol roared as they reached 100mph. “Don’t you fucking die on me Rebekah!”

Matt frantically pressed his lips to hers for impromptu CPR, but it was impossible for air to reach her lungs with the way her body was angled. She made a quiet gurgling noise in the back of her throat before coughing up dark red blood. It dribbled down her chin and onto her dress and Matt’s sleeve.

“She’s coughing up blood!” he gasped when she coughed up more and it landed on his shirt. “Come on Becks, hang in there!”

“ _Kol_!” Henrik shouted as he nearly collided with a huge pick-up truck. He slammed on the breaks and the tires screeched. Cursing loudly, he swerved around the truck, driving on the shoulder before getting in front of him and moving over towards the exit.

“Rebekah!” Matt’s voice was desperate as more blood spilled from her chapped lips. “God Kol, hurry!”

He honked at others on the road as they avoided collisions and weaved in and out of cars. By the time he flew off the freeway, Rebekah had stopped coughing up blood but her face grew paler each second. A tear fell from Matt’s eyes when he saw color fading from her once red lips. 

“Hang on baby, we’re almost there. Just hang on for me,” he begged as he sat her against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn’t lose her, not like this; not when she was finally free to be with him. He couldn’t lose her when he just found her.

Kol swerved into the hospital parking lot in front of the emergency room, Henrik jumping out of the car and calling for help before he stopped completely. Matt quickly pulled her out of the car and laid her on the ground, panicking when he no longer felt a pulse. Kol threw himself onto the ground next to her, hands to her chest as he pushed rhythmically 30 times before breathing into her mouth. He repeated the process as Matt held her hand and begged her to stay with them. He wouldn’t lose his sister like he lost Klaus. He couldn’t save his brother, but he would be damned if he lost her too.

“C’mon Becks,” he panted as he started the process a third time. “Don’t do this to me.”

Despite his efforts, despite Matt’s desperate pleas, Rebekah remained still.


	25. Chapter 25

"What if he doesn't want to see you?"

"I'll wait until he does."

"It could be months, Tyler."

"I don't care. He'll forgive me at some point."

"You can't just leave your company, especially with the condition it's in."

"Katherine can watch over it or my mother can. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is," Stefan exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your father's company is about to fall into Mikael's hands. He's going to take you to court for it and you're expected to show up unless you just want to hand it over now."

Tyler ignored him, throwing two more pairs of pants into his suitcase before zipping it. Stefan tried again.

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Nope."

"So what—you're going to travel to each country where Damon has a house to find them?"

"Yes," Tyler lugged his suitcase to the ground, pulling the handle out. "I'll start in London."

"That's the most ineffective plan I've ever heard," the younger Salvatore snorted from his place in the doorway of Tyler's bedroom. "Why don't you just wait for them to call?"

Tyler pulled the suitcase behind him, meeting Stefan barricading his door. "Get out the way."

"Tyler—"

"Move, Stefan! I'm going whether you think it's a good idea or not so you might as well just tell me where they are. I know you've talked to Damon, I'm not an idiot."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Have you considered that maybe Jeremy doesn't want to talk to you?"

"That's why _I'm_ going to talk to _him_ ," he spoke slowly. "So move."

"You should really give Jeremy space. He was really torn up when he left—"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tyler snapped. "Just last week you were all telling me to tell him the truth. Now that I do it's a problem?"

"That was before we knew you were going to break up with Rebekah in front of a crowd of your peers."

Stefan's tone took Tyler off guard.

"Wait…you're _angry_ I dumped _my_ fiancée in front of everyone? After you and Damon and Katherine hounded me for weeks about being with her?"

"I never said I was angry."

"You didn't have to, your face says enough," Tyler glared. "What the hell is your problem man?"

"I just don't think you're thinking this through. You are the center of Jeremy's heartbreak and he's more fragile than he's ever been. If you go pressing your affections onto him this soon, you'll overwhelm him."

Tyler laughed mirthlessly. "You're out of your mind."

He pushed Stefan aside with his shoulder as he forced his way through the door. Stefan followed him, his footsteps juxtaposing with the smooth flow of wheels on tile.

"You're making a mistake."

"Keeping his whereabouts a secret isn't helping."

"I'm trying to help you Tyler!"

"I fail to see how you're helping Stefan."

"I'm trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret! Showing up in Europe unannounced is going to make Jeremy resent you faster!"

"How?" Tyler snarled as he whirled around. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Because he doesn't want to see you! He went to Europe to avoid seeing you! If you go there and make him confront all the misery you put him through, you're not going to like the end result."

Tyler's face fell, the anger replaced with anguish, "You've talked to him."

"Yes," Stefan sighed. "This morning. And he sounds horrible."

"Damon won't answer my calls. His phone just goes straight to voicemail!"

"He isn't using his regular phone. He bought a new one when they landed."

"So I couldn't contact them," Tyler laughed harshly, the anger building back. "Did he say where they were? Of course he did, but you won't tell me that. It would ruin your agenda."

"We aren't doing this to hurt you! Not everything is about you Tyler!"

"Isn't it?" he sneered. "Didn't Damon take him to Europe because of me? Isn't it my fault he's so screwed up?"

"You didn't screw him up. But you sure as hell didn't make anything better for him either."

Stefan knew his words had the desired effect when Tyler dropped the handle of his suitcase, letting it fall in the middle of the tiled foyer. His stricken expression burned in Stefan's mind.

"Did he…say anything else?" the billionaire asked quietly.

Stefan shook his head. "He only wants you to respect his privacy. You owe him that much."

Tyler looked away. In the back of his mind he knew that Stefan was right. It was going to take Jeremy more than a couple days to forgive him, let alone trust him again. He had to re-earn something that was nearly impossible to gain the first time. But if he did it once, he could do it again.

"I get that this is hard. But you can't just expect things to go back to the way they were," Stefan said quietly. "There is no instant fix to this Tyler."

Tyler felt sick. He didn't sleep at all after he found out the news, not even bothering to remove himself from the floor as he thought about everything that had happened between the time he met Jeremy and how they got here. None of it made any sense but Tyler knew that he couldn't wait another moment to see Jeremy's face, hear his voice, touch him. The longer he waited to fix this, the faster Jeremy would hate him in his opinion.

"Just give him some time," Stefan's voice and hand on his shoulder jarred him out of his thoughts. "You need to fix what's going on here before you fix anything with Jeremy. The media are already spinning stories about you leaving Rebekah for Hayley Marshall and Mikael isn't making it better. He's out to destroy you for destroying his daughter's image."

"I can't do anything about that," Tyler shrugged. "I have more than enough money to pay him off."

"You and I both know that won't be enough! He's going to want the entire company and he might get it if a judge thinks you broke the law!"

"I'm not going to let that company run me or my life. It can't dictate my decisions."

"But you could be sent to jail for breeching your contract with Rebekah."

Tyler scoffed, "I'll post bail within twenty minutes. They wouldn't even have to clear out a cell for me."

"I don't think you understand how serious this situation is," Stefan felt his anger rising, no matter how hard he tried to remain neutral. "That video of your break-up is viral Tyler! Mikael can use that against you and he will! What the hell were you even thinking?"

"That I wanted to be with the person I love regardless of the consequences!"

"Did you even think about what those consequences were? You could have settled with Rebekah quietly. Instead you put on a show for all the socialites and they have it on camera! It'll be a miracle if you have $10 left to your name when this is all over!"

"Who cares?" Tyler exploded. "Who gives a fuck how much I have after this Stefan? You guys were the ones saying money isn't everything! But now that I've possibly killed Rebekah's image it suddenly matters?"

"You know that's not what I—"

"I gave her a chance to leave with me so we could resolve the terms quietly and she didn't. That's not my fault. I didn't want to do what I did but she didn't give me a choice."

"You should have tried harder! Not only did your actions jeopardize you they jeopardized her too Tyler!"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Rebekah will get over the people whispering behind her back. It serves her right for all the times she did it to others."

"It's a lot more serious than that."

"What?"

"Nothing," Stefan sighed. "Just let him spend the summer in Europe and get himself together. He'll come back when he's ready."

"Katherine said he went to live there."

"He might change his mind. You never know."

Tyler bowed his head for a moment, not at all satisfied. He needed to know if he and Jeremy still had a chance _now_.

"I want to talk to him," Tyler raised his head. "I want to hear him say he doesn't want me around."

Stefan faltered for a moment. "Why?"

"I need to hear him say it. If he really doesn't want to see me then I'll back off. Stefan," he grabbed his former Dominant's arms, "I need to hear _him_ say it."

"I…I don't think that's a smart idea."

"Why not?"

"I already told you how upset he was. Why would talking to you on the phone make him, or you, feel any better?"

"I need to know if I can fix this!"

"It's not going to make a difference Tyler!"

He pressed on. "Please. Just call him. _Please_."

Stefan mentally cursed for being put in this position. He'd told Damon that this would happen and the only advice he'd given him was to _be strong brother_. A load of good that was doing him now. Tyler had always been good at manipulating him, especially when he was being brutally honest with his feelings.

"They're supposed to call later today. I'll tell Damon," he finally conceded.

"Thank you," Tyler surprised him further by pulling him into a tight hug. He whispered the words again into his shoulder. Stefan couldn't help but feel sorry for his ex-submissive.

"You should unpack. I'll let Logan know you're not going," Stefan clapped Tyler on the back before going through the foyer. Tyler watched him go outside before he dragged his suitcase back upstairs. He threw it on the ground and sat on the end of the bed, propping his feet onto the brown chest that sat at the foot. The thick lump in his throat that had become so familiar was threatening to rip his vocal chords with its intensity. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as hard as he could. He took deep breaths, hoping to control his emotions before they got the better of him. It wouldn't surprise him if Jeremy never wanted to see him again. But he had to know for sure.

He sat for hours, just breathing through the lump in his throat and the colorful circles that were spotting behind his closed eyes. When his desperation reached a boiling point he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to his speed dial. He pressed the third name. As expected the phone went straight to voice mail.

" _This is Damon. I'm not here right now so leave a message._ "

Tyler ended the call before the customary beep sounded and pressed the phone to his head hard. Ignoring the urge to shatter another one of his windows by throwing the phone, he dropped it onto his bed and went to his nightstand. He pulled out a silver flask and shook it. It was nearly full. He unscrewed the lid and let the warm whiskey run over his tongue.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Well?" Katherine asked quietly as Stefan joined her and Caroline in her study. Stefan sighed heavily and dropped on the loveseat in front of the couch.

"I talked him out of going to Europe."

"And Rebekah?" she murmured. He shook his head.

"He doesn't need to know yet."

The Bulgarian beauty hummed and typed on her keyboard for a few more moments before she pressed the power button on the monitor and the screen blackened.

"Have you spoken to Carol about the lawsuit?"

"She's got Andie on it. They're looking for loopholes that could possibly help but she said it doesn't look good," Stefan ran his hands through his hair tiredly. "I can tell she doesn't care. Her main concern is Tyler's alcoholism."

"It is out of control Stefan. And it's only going to get worse," Katherine whispered sadly. "I have never seen him look so hopeless. He tried calling them for hours last night and every time they did not answer he just looked so devastated. It breaks my heart."

"We can't bring Jeremy back here. If Mikael finds out that Jeremy is the reason the wedding is off this will be a lot worse."

"How does Mikael even know about Jeremy?" Katherine sighed in worry. "How could he know that Jeremy is even here? How was he able to tell his men to pick him out at the play party?"

"I was wondering the same. There's no way they could've just picked Jeremy out of a crowd. That's too coincidental." Stefan's brow furrowed. "Someone pointed him out to Mikael, maybe even before the party happened."

"No one knew we would be there. Anna makes sure that our names are kept on a private list so no one can give them to the press."

"Then it's someone close to her, or someone close to us. And since Anna had no idea who Jeremy was before the party…" his eyes locked with Katherine's. "It's someone that saw Jeremy before the party. Someone here."

She looked at the door, wondering if the mole was possibly lurking behind it now. Stefan looked as well and they listened hard for a few moments.

"There are only five people it could be."

"It could be his friend Bonnie or her mother."

"She does not strike me as the type. She adores Jeremy."

"You do not think it could be...Elijah?"

"He hasn't spoken to Mikael in years and he publically accused him of murder. It has to be someone who's seen Jeremy before."

"Then how do we go about exposing this person?"

"I don't think they'll make another move now that Jeremy is gone. We need to wait. That would be the best plan of action."

"Maybe it would be best to send Caroline with Damon and Jeremy. What if she is in the same danger?"

"They would have made a move by now. I think she'll be fine," Stefan sent the blonde a reassuring smile. She returned it.

"I hope so," Katherine's hand traveled down to the thin necklace around Caroline's neck, fingering it gently. Silence enveloped the three again as they lost themselves in their own thoughts. Outside the clouds had covered the sun, creating a cloudy aura over the grounds despite the few rays that shone through.

"Perhaps it is time we tell Tyler what is going on with Jeremy and Mikael," Katherine's soft voice broke the quiet.

"We can't risk that now."

"He deserves to know Jeremy is in danger!"

"He'll kill Mikael and everyone associated with him. We won't be able to clean that up."

"You killed that man when he mentioned your wife! If Tyler kills Mikael, what will be the difference?"

"Fitz was one man. Tyler will go after all of them, you know how he is Katherine. If we put him on this path for blood, we won't be able to stop him. And now that Jeremy's gone, he's got nothing to loose."

"I would rather him be hunting down Jeremy's attackers then drinking a bottle of our alcohol every night because he thinks he will never come back!"

"Katherine, this is for the best," he said calmly. "If we keep him distracted with the lawsuit and the company he won't have any time to think about Jeremy."

Katherine sighed. She yearned for the days when the only serious problems they had were deciding which parties to attend and what to wear. Things were too complicated now.

"I do not like keeping so many secrets from him. I feel as if I am betraying him," she whispered.

"It's for his own good Katherine. Telling him about Jeremy is only going to make him do something he can't take back."

"What about Rebekah?"

"Not yet, let him handle one thing at a time."

"If the word gets out before we say anything—!"

"No one knows except for us, Pearl and her team. It won't get out. It _can't_."

"He still deserves to know what has happened!"

"That's not going to help anything. Tyler's only going to blame himself. He doesn't need that kind of guilt right now," Stefan ran his hands over his exhausted face, "Think of how torn up he was when Jeremy was taken at the play party. This could trigger something."

"Very well, we will not tell him yet."

"We'll tell him soon. Just as soon as Kol gets his plan together. He needs more time."

"Do you think he will succeed?"

"I think it's going to be hard for him to win against his father. The courts will more than likely grant Mikael custody because Henrik is his son, he has a higher social standing and more money. More money means more power."

Katherine shook her head regretfully. Caroline slipped her hand into hers and squeezed gently. She brought the blonde's hand to her lips.

"How did things come to this?" she murmured sadly. "How did everything become so wrong?"

"I don't know."

Silence overtook the room, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What if he relapses?" Katherine finally asked the question that they were all wondering. "If he is drinking this heavily…this was how it started before."

"We're not going through that hell again," Stefan swore fiercely. "I won't let him relapse."

"It may not be something you can prevent. The stress of it all might become too much."

"I promise you Katherine, we're _not_ going through that again. Tyler's stronger than that."

"I hope you are right," Katherine knew, deep in her heart, that the likelihood of Tyler going back to his old habits were probable. She knew him too well; he was heartbroken and he would do anything to keep from feeling that pain.

* * *

"This isn't looking good Kol. The chances of you winning custody of Henrik are slim if nil. Mikael makes more money and he is more respected in the community, whereas you're one of the sons who accused him of murdering his business partner and your brother without any proof."

"There has to be a way! I can't let him go back to that monster!" Kol slammed his hand down on the table. The patrons around them in the cafeteria stared at them before returning to their own subdued conversations.

"If Henrik can give me a firsthand account of your father beating his sister then maybe—"

"He won't talk about it. He hasn't talked since we got here."

"Then we need those pictures Pearl took of your sister's wounds. Those could be strong evidence against him."

"No. No one can know she's here. No one can know this even happened."

"Then your options are limited," Vaughn said quietly. "If Henrik can prove that Mikael is dangerous then he would be allowed to go with you. Other than that, there isn't much the police can do."

Kol sighed heavily and rolled his neck. "Damon Salvatore knows a lawyer than can maybe help."

"Who?"

"Andie Starr."

"Have you contacted her?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Stefan to get my message to him. He left for Europe a couple hours ago."

"So they know."

Kol nodded.

"Is that smart?"

"I trust them. They won't say anything, not even to Lockwood."

Vaughn nodded, satisfied, "She'll still need to hear Henirk say that Mikael is a danger if any legal action is to be taken."

"He won't speak against Mikael. He's terrified of him." Kol rubbed a hand over his face, keeping his eyes shielded. "This shouldn't be happening to him."

"Do you think your father knows that he brought Rebekah to you?"

"He might. That's why I can't let him go back. He's risking his life."

"Your father might have had someone follow him to you. He could know where you live."

"I didn't see anyone in the parking lot."

"They could have been waiting outside the complex."

"Fuck," Kol groaned.

"I know of a couple of places deep in suburban District Three. I could talk to the owners, see if they have a spare apartment."

"You think we should move?"

"It couldn't hurt. It might be better in the long run if you do. It'll be witness protection for you and your family."

"Mikael is the one that needs protection," Kol snarled dangerously. "When I see him—"

"You and Matt aren't getting near him."

"Why the hell not? Look at what he did to my sister!"

"Exactly! You're too close to this Kol. You and Matt won't be thinking clearly and it's going to make this situation worse," Vaughn glared. "Do not go after Mikael. Leave him to the police."

Kol glared at his captain, "I can't just do nothing! He's destroyed countless lives and ruined hundreds of others, he's _selling_ people over the internet—there are people who are in danger that don't even know it! He needs to be stopped!"

"I agree with you. But I don't think you should be the one to do it," Vaughn leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Revenge isn't going to make you feel better Kol."

"It could help."

"Stop," he glared. Kol sighed and slumped in his chair, looking older than his 24-years.

"What should we do?"

"Right now, I think you should take a breather. You and Matt can take all the time you need until you sort this out. Think about what I said about the apartments in District Three and get back to me."

"It might not even matter," the officer muttered. "I would only do it for her but if she doesn't—"

"Don't go there. She's going to make it Kol."

"How do you know?" he snapped. "You didn't see her fucking face or all the blood she coughed up! I barely recognized her! How can you know she's going to live?"

Vaughn wasn't at all surprised by Kol's sudden aggression. He was surprised that the young man wasn't storming the halls raving about revenge for his father.

"I believe she'll pull through this. She's strong, like you."

Kol snorted and looked away. He felt every bit as weak and powerless as he did when he couldn't nail Mikael for Klaus' disappearance. On the outside he kept it together; internally he felt ready to crawl under a rock and cry.

The crackling of the walkie-talkie broke through his inner breakdown. _"Back-up needed at 256 Hagen Road in District Four. We have a hostage situation; suspect is currently holding two children and one woman captive in their home."_

"Christ," Vaughn swore as he stood. "Call me with updates."

Kol nodded numbly, watching as the police captain ran out of the room. He looked down at the soggy salad and dry bread he had attempted to eat but he couldn't, not when his sister's life was hanging in the balance. He looked at his phone again to see if Damon had called but there were no missed calls.

He threw the whole container away, keeping only the bitter coffee Vaughn had bought and took the elevator back down the emergency unit. It was still as chaotic when he left; six nurses in varying degrees of blue scrubs wheeled a man with a mask over his face and blood pouring from his nearly severed arm. Kol watched them rush him into surgery with bleak detachment.

He walked only a few more feet before he found his brother and Matt, still sitting in the same position he left them in.

"Do you want anything?" he asked quietly. His only answer was their shaking heads.

"The food is shitty here anyway," he threw himself in a chair next to Matt. "Any word?"

"No," Matt's voice was distant, almost haunted. Kol couldn't help but squeeze his shoulder.

"I should have helped her," Henrik whispered hoarsely a chair away. "This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a fucking coward."

"Henrik, don't. You did the right thing by bringing her to us." Kol moved one seat. "If you tried to help her he would have done the same to you and you'd both be in here."

Henrik shook his head, two tears leaving his closed eyes. Kol pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed into his brother's shoulder. Kol buried his nose in his hair, closing his eyes against his own burning tears.

"She's gonna be alright. She'll pull through."

Henrik nodded but Kol could tell he didn't believe him. He looked at Matt and saw his head buried in his hands, a sign that he felt hopeless. It felt too much like their cases recently where they had no leads and no hopes on finding their perpetrators or their victims alive. Kol vehemently hoped that this wouldn't end tragically like all the rest.

* * *

Tyler opened his bleary eyes, his dream about Jeremy fading. He closed his eyes, trying to recapture the image of Jeremy's smiling face but was interrupted by his alarm. He slammed his fist on the blaring device, silencing it, before he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. The time read 6:00 a.m.

It was still dark outside, but this didn't stop him from getting out of bed and slipping into gym shorts and a thin tank top. Attaching his armband with his iPod, he jogged out his room and downstairs to the gym to start on his morning routine. It was the only part of his day he looked forward to. The moments where he could forget about the constant ache in his heart in favor of the pain from his overused muscles were his only means of getting through the day. It was also the only part of the day he made it through completely sober.

By the time he was done with his work out, the sun was high in the sky and the summer heat was filling the gym in rays of sunlight. It was 9:45 a.m. when he made it back to his room and hopped in the shower. He grabbed the leftover bottle of Jack from the night before and guzzled it as the warm water washed away the proof of his hard physical labor. He brushed his teeth afterwards and combed out his damp hair before dressing for the day. As he pulled on his shoes, he caught sight of something on the ground by the mirror. He picked it up and his heart clenched when he saw the necklace he'd given to Jeremy as not only a symbol of his ownership but a token of his affection. It was the first time he'd gotten a collar custom made for a submissive.

Swallowing past the forming lump in his throat, Tyler dropped the necklace back onto the floor. The memories that came with the piece of metal bombarded his mind and he shook his head, nausea swirling in his stomach. It had been a week and a half since Jeremy had gone to Europe, two and a half weeks since he'd seen him, and he felt like piece of him was dying every day.

 _Maybe today will be different. Today, he'll call_.

"He'll call," he told his reflection firmly. "He has to call today."

He repeated it a few more times until he believed it. Satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his flask from his night stand before leaving his room. He made a quick stop by the bar to fill it with Vodka before grabbing his briefcase and heading towards the door.

"Tyler."

He stopped when he heard Katherine behind him. He faced her with a raised eyebrow.

"Elijah made breakfast. You should eat something," she murmured. Her eyes seemed so doleful that Tyler nearly caved.

"No thanks, I'm already late. I'll just eat at the office," he forced a smile. He started for the garage when her voice stopped her again.

"Your mother wants to have dinner with you tonight. She wanted me to tell you."

"Thanks," he threw over his shoulder, the door to the five car garage slamming before she could say another word. He hopped into the front seat of his Audi and took a long swig of Vodka before starting the engine and opening the door.

When he walked into the lobby he passed Bonnie Bennett sitting on the patterned cushions. She was on the phone, giggling with a wide smile on her face. The words she spoke as he passed her nearly made him go back to his car and drink himself to sleep.

"That sounds _amazing_ Jer! Please tell me you're bringing me back a souvenir from all of these places! Get me a T-shirt from Paris at _least_!"

He managed to make it to his office without making himself look like a moron, not even bothering to acknowledge the greeting from his secretary before his door was slammed and he was downing the entire flask of Vodka. He gasped when there was no more, the burning intense in his throat and making his eyes water. Jeremy could call Bonnie but he couldn't talk to _him_?

 _Bonnie didn't break his heart,_ his conscious sneered.

"Fuck!" he snarled as he threw the silver flask at his desk. The lack of shattering didn't make him feel any better. He slid down the door and drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and rocked side to side. It didn't get much worse than this, he decided. This was the lowest he'd ever felt.

The shrill tone of his phone made him jump to his briefcase, recognizing the tone as a number that his phone didn't recognize. Frantically he threw papers and documents until he found it buried at the bottom of two thick files that now lay all over the floor. His heart pounded when he saw private number displayed on his screen.

"Jeremy?" he answered anxiously.

"No, it's Damon."

"Oh." He tried not to sound disappointed. "H-How's Europe?"

"It's fine. Look Ty," Damon sighed. "I know that Stefan said you could talk to him—"

"I'll make it quick. I just need to know where you guys are so I can come to you—I would have come earlier but Stefan said to wait until—"

"He doesn't want you to come, Ty. He wants you to leave him alone."

Tyler expected this, he'd prepared for it, telling himself that it would be sheer luck if Jeremy wanted him to come to Europe. But that didn't stop his breath catching in his chest or the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"He…he doesn't want…?"

"He wants you to leave him alone," Damon repeated softly. Tyler's mouth opened and closed as he tried to form a sentence.

"But I…Stefan said…can I just talk to him? Is he there?"

"Tyler—"

"Is he _there_?"

It was quiet on the other line for a moment before he heard Damon talking and a voice responding. Tyler's heart pounded, hand gripping the phone with enough force to break it.

"Jeremy! Pick up the phone Jer, please!" he begged. "Just talk to me!"

There was more murmuring. They sounded like they were arguing. Tyler was surprised they couldn't hear his heart beating over the phone. After what felt like years of waiting, he heard the voice he'd longed to hear.

"Hi," was Jeremy's flat reply. Despite his lackluster tone, Tyler felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Jeremy! How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"It's so good to hear your voice," Tyler murmured. When Jeremy didn't respond he pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure they were still connected. "Jer?"

"You need to leave me alone Tyler."

Tyler felt as if he'd been slapped. "Wh-What?"

"I'm not ready to talk to you. I don't know when I will be," Jeremy's voice hitched. "Please just leave me alone."

"Jer, wait! I can fly to Europe tonight—I'll come to you and we can talk—!"

"Don't. I don't want...I'm not ready to see you."

"Jeremy, please," Tyler begged, "just let me explain—!"

"Good-bye Tyler," he murmured.

"Wait! Jeremy!" he pulled the phone away and saw that they were disconnected. He tried to call the number three times but the screen remained on the recent calls log. Tyler stared at the phone, feeling a million emotions going through him but none more prominent than pure agony. He had one chance to make things right between him and Jeremy and he blew it. He waited a week and a half, hoping beyond hope that he would get a second chance and the phone call just confirmed what he should have realized from the beginning: Jeremy wanted nothing to do with him. They were done.

The alcohol swirled uncomfortably in his stomach. Tyler managed to just make it to the trashcan under his desk before throwing up what little food and water he had in his stomach. He retched until his throat seared, until he was just dry heaving and left in a shaking heap on the ground. He felt like he would burst out of his skin, he was too hot all over and his eyes were burning so severely that images of his office took on the forms of blurry blobs. The ringing in his ears intensified each second he lay there. He clawed his hands over his face and wished he could rip it away, until it was nothing and he was no longer Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler hadn't realized he was on his feet until he was knocking everything off his desk with his forearm. Without thinking, he ripped his computer monitor from his desk and threw it into the glass cabinet that held pictures of his family. The glass shattered effectively, the shards raining onto the carpet. But it wasn't enough.

He ran to his filing cabinet, each drawer filled to nearly the brim with files on each of his employees, former and current, the statistics of the company and every bit of important information he held of his father's legacy. He grabbed the stuffed manila envelopes and threw them in any direction. Papers flew in the air, fluttering slowly to the ground. Documents shredded as they were ripped from their resting place, folders torn in half before being discarded and joining the mess on the floor. He cut his arms and hands on the metal barriers that held the manila folders together in the drawer, his once crisp white shirt becoming ripped and stained with blood. When the filing cabinet was empty, he took to his drawers next, throwing everything onto the floor. He picked up his chair and threw it at the door, marking it with an ugly black line as a reminder of his agony.

He pulled open the bottom drawer and found his stash of empty liquor bottles and glasses he'd brought from home. He set them all on his desk and finished each half open bottle before he threw them against the door. The pounding on his door from the other side and the calling of his name contrasted with the shatter. He didn't mind it, nor did he acknowledge it.

The glasses came last, the amber liquid drooling down the wood from where it connected when the glass broke. Tyler slumped against the bulky leg of his desk, shirt un-tucked and stained with booze and sweat, his hair damp with exertion and panting heavily. The alcohol was starting to take its affect and his anger started evaporating into numbness. He stared out his clear, floor-length windows at the clear blue sky, the pounding at his door not taking away from his detachment.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, old man! May you be blessed with another year of beautiful women and more money than we know what to do with!" Mason Lockwood raised his glass in a toast at Damon before consuming it in one gulp. Everyone except for Jeremy followed his lead.

"Thank you. It's an honor to be spending my 29th birthday with you all!" Damon slurred with a wide grin. The other patrons seated at the VIP lounge with them laughed. "Drinks on me all night!"

Everyone cheered over the pulsing music playing on the first story of the nightclub as they called the server over to order more bottles of expensive liquor. The dance-floor was overly crowded, which was to be expected for a Saturday night. The bar was just as packed as people tried to buy drinks from every open space, some unsuccessful for quite a long time. But this did nothing to dampen the spirits of the partiers.

Jeremy stared at his drink with disinterest as he tried to quell his thoughts of Tyler and their phone conversation from earlier. He and Damon were in Paris where Mason Lockwood had a posh condo in the heart of the city for the past week and a half and tonight was the first night he left the house. Mason and Damon had respected his privacy to let him grieve and hadn't pressed him to talk about anything, which he was grateful for. He was confused over why Tyler was contacting him after they had already ended things and he near hated himself for rejecting the billionaire's offer to come to Europe. After hours of sitting in obscurity and analyzing the conversation and his rejection, he came to a conclusion.

He needed time away from Tyler to clear his head. He loved him but he was angry and frustrated and hurt by his betrayal. He couldn't trust Tyler and that was painful. He needed time away to get over his anger.

"Are you going to drink it or stare at it all night?" Mason nudged Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I'm not really in the mood."

"It's your Master's birthday! How can you _not_ be in the mood to party with this guy?" he pointed at Damon deep in conversation with two women, one of which was currently resting in his lap. She had brunette hair, almost like Katherine's.

Jeremy shrugged but didn't answer him. Mason sighed and drank it for him. He poured another one and placed it in front of Jeremy.

"I guarantee you'll feel better if you take this one shot."

"I'm okay."

"No kid, you're not. You're way too depressed to be part of our crew," Mason leaned in. "I promise this will make you feel a lot better."

Jeremy stared at the drink and wondered what it could hurt. He would do anything to get rid of this grief that was plaguing his life. Carefully, he picked up the glass and took a sip of the amber liquid, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

"You have to do it fast," Mason laughed as he poured more for himself. He threw his head back and the glass with it, "Like that."

Jeremy followed his lead, gagging as the liquor burned down his throat. He coughed when he swallowed it all. Mason clapped his back.

"Let's do another one."

"I'm okay."

Mason barked out a laugh. "You've only had one! Don't tell me you're a lightweight!"

"It's my birthday Jeremy!" Damon slung an arm over his shoulders. Half of the skinny brunette fell into Jeremy's lap. "Do it for me!"

Jeremy gave Damon a tiny glare before picking up the full shot glass. He swallowed reflexively, remembering the bitter taste beforehand before downing it like the first time.

"Fast learner!" Mason laughed before refilling their glasses. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh.

"Are we going to drink the entire bottle?"

"Are you really asking?" Mason chuckled. "By the end of the summer I guarantee you'll be able to polish off one of these on your own."

"Hey! He's not gonna become an alcoholic like you!" Damon protested. "I gotta take care of this one! Katherine will kill me!"

"Didn't know Katherine had such a tight grip on your balls."

Damon stuck his tongue out, making Jeremy laugh. Mason held the glass out to him and he took it without question. The more he drank, the easier it became to swallow. Finally they reached the end of the bottle. Jeremy downed the last of the whiskey despite the burning in his stomach. Mason clapped his back in approval.

"Good man." Mason pulled another bottle from the collection sitting on the table. Jeremy sputtered.

"Already?"

"It was only half a bottle and we shared it. This is all for you."

"Starting the party without me! So typical of you two!"

"The party has arrived!" Mason laughed and stood to greet the young woman and man that had stopped at their table. Jeremy was floored by her beauty; flowing auburn hair fell in waves over her bare shoulders to her mid back, covering the back of her black, sequenced bandeau; the shortest skirt he'd ever seen covered to just about her mid-thigh, revealing long, tanned legs and skinny feet covered with strappy black stilettos.

Her eyes flickered to Jeremy and her deep red lips curved into a smile, revealing straight white teeth. "Who's this babe? He's gorgeous!"

"This is Jeremy Gilbert, my personal guest," Damon slapped Jeremy on the shoulder proudly. "Jeremy this is Rose Porter and her half-brother Trevor."

Jeremy greeted each of them and gave them a small smile. He failed to see how they were related. With blonde hair that just touched his shoulder and a skinny frame, he wasn't even near as appealing as his sister.

"Well Jeremy, I think you and I are going to be good friends," Rose slid by Mason to sit next to him. "You are really good-looking. I'm sure people tell you all the time."

"Of course! He's a chick magnet!" Damon gloated. "He's had people falling all over him since we got here."

"People? Do you like women _and_ men? Have you been with both?" Rose batted her thick, black eyelashes. "That is so sexy."

"Rose, control yourself," Trevor snapped sitting across from them. "You'll scare him."

"No, it's alright," Jeremy chuckled. The alcohol was starting to take effect and he felt more comfortable than he did ten minutes ago. "I think I'm ready for that next shot, Mason."

An hour later, Mason and Rose had convinced Jeremy to take several more shots. With his newfound courage, he allowed Rose to drag him to the dance floor. He found himself letting loose, laughing with Rose as they showed everyone their moves. He felt happier than he did in months with the music pounding in his ears and his arms wrapped around Rose's waist. The memory of his unrequited love seemed like a dream. He wanted this good feeling to last forever.

Rose dragged him back to the table when she wanted another drink, laughing at how Jeremy had become so unsteady on his feet. Considering he'd never been drunk, it was surprising he could still stand with all the liquor swimming through his system. He stumbled to the table and Mason caught him with a loud laugh.

"Having fun?"

"I needa sidown," Jeremy dropped into the booth, his head falling backwards. Someone pushed him to the side and he slumped over, his head landing on Mason's shoulder. By the time the last call came around, he was fading in and out of sleep.

"Hey, Jer," a voice shook him out of his lethargic state. "We gotta go. Can you walk?"

"Mmhm," Jeremy planted his feet and stood. His vision swam and he swayed before he was falling back onto the seat and into Mason's firm body.

He giggled. "'M sorry!"

"Damn, you really are a lightweight!" Mason chuckled as he pushed Jeremy out of the booth to stand again. This time Jeremy was able to walk two steps before he was crashing into their table, sending a few empty glasses crashing to the ground. He laughed hysterically, his upper body sprawled over the table. He could hear the others laughing around him and it made him laugh harder.

"I've fallen and I caaaaan't get up!" he sang before cracking up all over again. Someone pulled him up and steadied him by his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Trevor asked with concern. Jeremy smiled dopily at him. He wasn't so bad to look at now.

"You're really stronnnng," he slurred, his body slumping forward slightly. Mason came to his side and threw one arm over his shoulder.

"I got it," he pulled Jeremy away from the blonde, missing the annoyance crossing his face.

Jeremy and Mason stumbled out of the club laughing like hyenas, drawing stares from their sober peers as they supported each other. Rose and Damon led the way back to Mason's condo, swaying arm in arm and holding a boisterous conversation about dogs copulating with cats while Trevor and others that were with them brought up the rear.

Even though it was a little after two in the morning, the streets of Paris were far from quiet. People were seated at little café's as they reminisced about their night while others loitered on the streets with flamboyant conversations of their own. The Eiffel Tower was lit up brightly, looking majestic against the dark blue sky. Jeremy was in awe of the sight.

"So preeety," he slurred, leaning against Mason heavily. "Can we go up there?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll take you if I'm not hung-over," Mason laughed.

Jeremy giggled. "Likea date?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Getting into the condo proved more difficult than getting out of the club. Between climbing the four flights of stairs and struggling to open the door, the group shared a fair amount of laughs and earned an equal amount of bruises. They were rewarded with a scolding reprimand from Mason's neighbor as he struggled to get his key in the lock while holding Jeremy up with his other arm against the door.

"What you got in your stash May? You still have that Tequila I left over?" Rose's loud voice seemed to echo through the large townhouse. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all connected, giving the condo the appearance of being vast in size. The two lights that were left on dispersed throughout the rooms and threw the entire lower level in a warm glow.

"Damon, get the alcohol. I'm gonna put this one upstairs," Mason referred to Jeremy's slouching body. "I think he's good for the night."

Trevor appeared on Jeremy's other side, "I can take him."

"Nah man, relax, get a drink!" Mason threw the blonde a grin before pulling Jeremy towards the stairs. Jeremy stumbled over the first three and crashed into Mason, making them both fall into the wall.

"You're fucking wasted," Mason laughed as he steadied Jeremy against him. Jeremy giggled, his eyes bloodshot eyes dazed. "Was tonight your first time getting drunk?"

"Yep," Jeremy popped his lips at the end before grinning. "I like it."

"I bet," Mason chuckled. He threw Jeremy's arm over his shoulders again and they stumbled up the rest of the stairs. They managed to make it up the rest of the stairs before Mason propped Jeremy against the wall, his arm going to rest by his head as they caught their breaths. Jeremy started to slide sideways and Mason caught him with his other arm, securing it around his waist.

"Whoa," Jeremy laughed as he grabbed Mason's shoulders. The elder chuckled before realizing their position. He licked his lips as his eyes met Jeremy's, his mouth suddenly feeling dry like cotton.

"You okay?" he panted. Jeremy nodded, his eyes darting from Mason's eyes to his lips. And just like that, the playful air that had surrounded them all night became electric.

Their lips met furiously, neither knowing who moved first. Mason pressed Jeremy into the wall and Jeremy pulled him as close as he could. Never removing his arm from his waist, Mason guided them to the left until Jeremy's back hit a closed door. Mason fumbled with the knob and the next second they were inside the room and Mason was kicking the door closed and they were falling on the bed and tearing clothes away and pressing as close as they could while their bodies slipped against the other's frantically. Jeremy's hands roamed over his broad shoulders and the defined contours of his back. Mason's lips dipped to his neck and he let out a breathless moan.

Suddenly Mason was gone, rummaging through his nightstand drawer. Jeremy whined at the loss.

"Hang on," he muttered as he looked through the drawers for supplies. He turned on the lamp so he could search better. Jeremy stared at his body, nearly slavering at how defined it was.

"Found it," Mason grinned as he held up a condom and a blue tube. He turned out the light and was back on Jeremy as if he'd never left. His lips resumed their passionate trail down his body and Jeremy found he couldn't do much of anything but moan. It felt too amazing to stop.

"Please," he whispered when Mason reached his thighs. Mason hummed, sinking his teeth into his tender skin briefly before his tongue traced the length of Jeremy's cock. Jeremy choked out a breathless cry and thrust his hips up. Mason pushed them down and swallowed him at the same time and Jeremy fell into thoughtless bliss.

* * *

Tyler's phone rang for the fifth time on the bar near his empty beer bottles. He picked it up and put it back just as quickly when he saw his mother calling, consuming the rest of his vodka shot. A young man was making eyes at him from across the bar but he ignored him in favor of flagging down the bartender for another round of drinks.

The scene around him was near chaotic with people trying to get drinks and stumbling to the dance floor. Go-Go dancers surrounded him in cages and men were throwing dollar bills to them like bones to a dog. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here; he left his office after he destroyed it and stumbled into the nearest club he found. The music left much to be desired, the pounding techno was starting to irk his nerves, but once he started downing drinks his distaste for the music faded considerably.

His phone vibrated again and he looked at the caller ID. This time, Katherine's name appeared. He scoffed and put the phone down again before downing his drinks rapidly. It occurred to him that there was a very good reason they were calling but he wasn't going to let anyone interrupt his plan of getting completely hammered. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, not after the shitty day he'd had.

"There you are! I thought I saw you earlier."

Tyler groaned when Hayley leaned against the bar next to him. He'd seen her walk in with three other people but quickly turned his back in he hopes that she wouldn't see him. She seemed to appear at every bar he went to since the rumors of them started.

"What do you want?"

She looked him up and down. "Rough day?"

"You're not making it better."

She pouted. "That's not very nice. I could be the one to turn it around."

"Go away Hayley. I'm not in the mood for this," he grumbled, looking into his glass.

Instead of taking the hint like he hoped she would, she ordered a drink.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well it's _obviously_ something," she bit her lip. "I thought you would have been happy to be a free man. No more Rebekah, no more responsibility. You can do what you want. Be who you want to be with."

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"You broke up with her in front of an entire restaurant. The video is all over the internet." She smirked. "I was impressed. You use your balls for more than sex."

Tyler snorted. "Yeah, well, it wasn't my best moment."

"You looked sure of yourself to me. Having second thoughts?"

Tyler didn't respond, consuming another ration of vodka instead.

"Everyone thinks I had something to do with your break-up."

"That's a fucking lie," he snarled. She clicked her tongue, smiling as if he had just told a joke.

"Then why did you leave her?"

"Because I didn't want to be with her," he rolled his eyes. "Why would you even think it's because of you? We had one night together and we didn't even fuck."

"That was your loss. You missed out, although," she pressed against him, "I wouldn't mind giving you a chance to make it up to me."

She pushed her partly uncovered chest further into his arm. Tyler rolled his eyes as he took another shot, wishing that she would just disappear.

"I have something that will make it even better."

"I highly doubt tha—"

His voice died and his mouth went dry when his eyes fell on the tiny, zip-lock bag holding white powder. Instantly, his body thrummed with phantom euphoria as he remembered. He had been fighting himself for two weeks to not give into temptation and score something more potent than weed but now that it was in front of him, he wanted to be reminded of how good life was after inhaling a couple lines. Hayley smirked at his dumbstruck expression.

"I knew this would change your mind."

She grabbed his arm and her drink in the other hand. Tyler went willingly, barely aware of the multi-colored disco lights and the sweaty bodies of scantily clad women and voracious men as the prowled the dance area in his drunken haze. Hayley said a couple of words to the big bouncer guarding the V.I.P, not at all surprised when he lifted the rope to allow them access.

She led him to a back table where four people were sitting on black, leather couches, one woman with long dark hair and a tight red dress that was pressing her breasts so high they nearly touched her chin, a dark-haired man across from her with pale skin, the first three buttons of his shirt undone and his head leaning back against the couch as if he couldn't hold it up himself and a black man who nodded in greeting before bending his head to snort a line. The table between then covered with white powder, empty shot glasses and bottles of Hennessey and Patron, rolled up dollar bills laying in the middle of the table. Hayley sat down next to the woman and pushed her over with her hip to make room.

"This is Kimberly, Adrian and Chris," she introduced them over the thumping beat the DJ was now spinning to. "You guys still good?"

"Yeah," Kimberley's obscenely long eyelashes batted quickly as her eyes swept over Tyler. "You want some?"

Tyler found himself nodding before he could stop himself. Kimberley smiled and scooted down the couch to make more room for them, putting Tyler in line with the powder and the dollar bill. Hayley pulled out the little bag and dumped the contents onto the table, quickly using the black credit card on the table and the remaining scattered powder on the table to form four lines, two for each of them. She handed Tyler a rolled up bill before she bent her head and inhaled the substance into her nostrils. When she had taken the second hit she tilted her head back for a moment, sniffing loudly before shaking her head.

"That's good," she smirked as she turned to Tyler. "It's pure. You're gonna feel it on the first hit."

Tyler licked his lips nervously as his world narrowed down to the two lines on the glass table. He knew he shouldn't do this. He could hear his mother's disappointment that he had skipped dinner with her in favor of this. He could see the looks of sadness and adversity on Katherine's and Stefan's faces if they knew what he was about to do. He swore to never do this again. He promised them that he would remain clean, yet here he was about to fall into old habits because he didn't want to think about Jeremy anymore.

And what would Jeremy say if he knew what Tyler was about to do? Would he be upset? Angry? Would he cry and beg him not to do it anymore?

Then he remembered that Jeremy wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't care about him or the choices he made anymore.

Numbly, he bent down and snorted the powder with practiced ease, familiarizing himself with the burning drip in his throat. His promises to stay sober were silenced by the drinks he'd consumed. The little voice inside him begging to fight this inducement was ignored. The five years he spent clean of any hardcore drugs withered away like they never happened. Now there was only the orgasmic euphoria that was starting to unfold.

Tyler leaned against the couch, letting the excitement and pure joy run through his veins and take over his mind. It made him wonder why he'd given this up. Life was so much _better_ when he felt this good. After weeks of misery, he finally found inner peace.

Hayley handed him a glass of something clear and he drank it without thinking. She smiled at him and he smiled back, the action coming easily to him.

"How do you feel?"

Tyler grinned. "Never felt better."


	26. Chapter 26

_Four Months Later_

"So I'll see you and Tyler tonight at the fundraiser?" April Young batted her heavily mascaraed eyelashes heavily. "It would mean so much if you both could make it!"

"I will have to ask Tyler if he is free but I will be there," Katherine forced a smile to her face. April gave a small cry of delight.

"Thank you so much! This will mean so much for the charity!"

The two women stood and shook hands before they each left the restaurant. The paparazzi were waiting for them and went into a frenzy when they walked out. Katherine and April posed for a couple pictures before saying good-bye. Katherine walked to her BMW, escorted by the paparazzi and took off for her home.

It would be the third fundraiser she had gone to this month. While Katherine wasn't opposed to them, she was getting a little tired of making these appearances. But this one was important; every year April Young raised money and awareness to domestic abuse to children and in families by hosting a fundraiser to support various support groups and shelters for battered victims. The money she raised from these fundraisers went to Tyler's shelters and charity and to the soup kitchens that fed them. Normally, Tyler was in attendance of this fundraiser because it was for a cause he believed in but she wasn't sure he was in the mood for it. He hadn't really been in the mood for anything except drinking and late nights out since Jeremy and Damon left for Europe four months ago.

Everything changed since then. The paparazzi had long since given up on finding out the truth about the sudden break-up and the disappearance of Rebekah from the public eye in favor of following the drama from the clique she once hung out with or following Tyler's new supposed romance with up and coming socialite Hayley Marshall. His lawsuit had even stopped receiving attention when it was suddenly settled a month ago. Mikael tried what he could to keep Tyler in negative light but no one cared much for what he had to say.

Katherine was so lost in her thoughts that she was startled when she arrived at her home. She pulled past the gates and parked at the foot of the stairs leading to the front door of the Lockwood mansion. She handed the keys to the valet and climbed the sparkling marble to the great front doors. A breeze of cool air hit her as she entered the foyer.

"Tyler? Caroline?" she called as her heels clicked against the tile. She frowned at the silence and climbed the stairs, hoping that Tyler's door was open. It was closed like when she left this morning. She pressed her ear against it, hoping to hear something indicating that he was home. Lately, Tyler had been staying out all hours of the night, sometimes not coming home until a couple days later. She and Stefan long since stopped trying to monitor him when Tyler started ignoring their calls. And he always kept his room locked, which he never used to do. His behavior had been worrying her for a while.

"Eavesdropping again?"

Katherine jumped when she felt Caroline tapping her shoulder. Her blonde submissive giggled at her glare.

"I am merely seeing if he is awake."

"Then why don't you knock?"

"Because he will not answer if he has that tramp with him," she gave her a pointed look. "He knows I am not fond of her."

"More like you despise her," Caroline sorted.

"You do not like her either."

"I don't. But I hide it better than you do."

The door opened and Katherine jumped back in surprise. Tyler greeted them with bored indifference.

"Darling! How do you feel today?" she asked gently. He snorted and ran a hand through his hair.

"The same as yesterday Katherine."

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. He rolled his eyes and brought his flask to his lips.

"I'm just peachy."

"It is a little early to be drinking, no?" she asked with a frown. He drank for a few more seconds before answering.

"It's never too early."

"Tyler, have you seen my belt?"

Katherine frowned when Hayley came into view, trying to slip on her heels from last night as she held her clutch in one hand. The two women stared at each other for a moment before Hayley went back to looking around the room.

"I swear it was just here—"

"Check the bathroom," he said over his shoulder.

"Why are you always with her?" Katherine hissed when Hayley was out of earshot.

"Haven't you heard? We're dating," he mocked with air quotes.

"She is dirty Tyler. You can do so much better than her!"

"Can I?" he sounded bored. "I appreciate your concern Kat but it's not needed."

"I think it is," she folded her arms across her chest. "You are always out at all hours of the night with this woman and I have heard that she has a problem that was similar to yours."

"You mean drugs?" he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So?"

"So do you not think that you should not hang around her? She could be a bad influence—"

"She can't peer pressure me into doing drugs Katherine," Tyler rolled his eyes. "We're not in high-school anymore. I know how to control myself."

"Yes but—"

"There's nothing for you to worry about. I'm not doing drugs again."

Katherine sighed, "Alright, I believe you _chéri_."

"Good."

Hayley chose that moment to come back, her shiny black belt wrapped securely around her tiny frame.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked as Tyler locked his door. He shrugged.

"Out."

"What about work?"

"I took the day off," he said nonchalantly. Katherine frowned at his blasé attitude.

"April Young is having her annual fundraiser for the domestic violence awareness. She wants to know if you will be there since you have not left your R.S.V.P."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there," Tyler waved as he and Hayley jogged downstairs. Katherine frowned more when they left out the front door. Caroline came and stood beside her.

"Do you think he'll show?"

"I hope so," she murmured. "I have a bad feeling _chérie_. He is not acting like himself."

"You think he's relapsed?"

Katherine sighed, "I do not know. He is not acting the way he was when it happened the first time. But perhaps he has learned how to hide it from us better."

"Maybe. But something's definitely up," Caroline agreed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So they think you're doing drugs again?" Hayley laughed. "If only they knew."

Tyler smirked, making a fast left on the green light for the left arrow.

"I've gotten good at hiding it. Not even Stefan knows. He's usually pretty good on picking up on those things."

"Look at you. Turning into a bad boy," she bit her lip seductively. "But you've always been bad, haven't you?"

Tyler picked up the flask and took a swig of whiskey. He passed it to her and she drank the rest.

"I guess I have."

"Well since you're so _bad_ ," she pulled out a little bag of white powder. "You can hit this and drive at the same time."

"What is it?"

"Crystal. 87% pure."

"Light it up. Close all the windows and the vents," he smirked. She laughed and made sure no air could leave or escape the car before pulling out her pipe and lighting up.

 

* * *

Jeremy grunted when he landed on his back for the third time that day. He fought to catch his breath, feeling the wind knocked out of him.

"You got too overzealous."

"I thought you went down with that kick to your knee."

"I let you think that. Never underestimate your opponent Jeremy, even when you think you're smarter than them."

"Good to know."

Alaric laughed and helped him up, "You wanna be done for the day?"

"Yeah. I still need to do all my exercises," Jeremy rolled out his neck. "Damon upped the number on everything."

"Because you're building endurance. Your body isn't the same as it was when you first got here. You have more stamina."

They walked into the main gym that sat under the time share apartments. Damon's Italian villa was, by far, the most impressive house Jeremy had seen. Not only because of what was in the house, but because of how it sat right on the ocean and how it was in walking distance to the popular streets of Venice. When they had arrived here after a month of Paris city life, Jeremy didn't think he ever wanted to leave.

Damon's villa had enough room to fit two whole families in it, so naturally he brought everyone from Paris. It seemed that his life had turned into one huge vacation and he couldn't say he minded at all. Spending his days working out with Alaric and drawing on the beach with Trevor and a couple nights out on the town had been some of the best days of his life. There was no room for sadness here.

And yet, there was always a lingering, dull pain in his heart. Despite all the fun, he couldn't help but wish that Tyler was there to experience it with him. He missed Bonnie dearly, and wished she could be here with him, but each time he had a new experience, he was sad he couldn't share it with him.

Alaric left him to do his exercises alone knowing that he preferred it that way. When they had arrived in Italy, Damon wrote out a schedule for Jeremy so he would be forced to get out of the house. He forced Jeremy to do workouts four times a week for thirty minutes at first, then an hour. Now he was doing them at an hour and a half and his body had transformed. Gone was the lanky, underdeveloped body he once had, a new firm and lean body taking its place. It also helped that Damon forced him to eat three well-balanced meals a day, four if he wanted to drink that night, and a variety of healthy snacks.

Not only did Damon require him to work out, he requested that Alaric, who was a black belt in Ju-jitsu, train Jeremy how to defend himself. At first, Jeremy had been terrified of the concept of being hit and wondered how Damon could put him in that position knowing his past. He remembered when he had cowered in his room after one of the first days of his training.

" _It's just for a couple of hours a day Jer," Damon soothed his trembling submissive as he rubbed his back._

" _Why are you making me do this?" he whimpered. "I don't want to fight! I don't want to be in a position where someone can hit me!"_

" _That's why I want you to do this."_

" _That doesn't make sense!"_

" _Yes it does. You need to learn how to defend yourself. The only way to learn to fight is to be in the position where you're forced to do it."_

_Jeremy stared at him through questioning watering eyes._

_"You've been attacked by people all your life because you didn't know how to fight defensively. They kept coming after you because they knew you were weak and you didn't know how to defend yourself. If you let Alaric teach you how to fight, you can have an advantage if you're ever attacked again. And I never want you to feel helpless again, because you aren't."_

_Jeremy was silent as he tried to gather himself. Damon cupped his face with an uncharacteristic kindness and wiped them off his face._

" _I want you to learn how to fight so you can protect yourself from people like the boys in the orphanage and those pimps who tried to take you. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it would help you. I want you to gain confidence in yourself, and we're starting with this. You're not helpless and you don't need me or Tyler or anyone else to save you."_

_Jeremy nodded, more tears spilling down his face unwittingly. Damon pulled him into a tight hug and calmed him until he fell asleep in his arms._

After that talk, Jeremy had gone into training with Alaric with a new mentality. He was learning how to take a punch so he could throw an effective one back. He was learning how to fight so he would never be a victim of abuse ever again. At first, fighting had jarred old memories of being attacked but instead of cowering in his room, he used it as fuel to learn self-defense. Two weeks after he started training, Alaric had shown him how to use a punching bag and he found that to be the best stress reliever. He would spend days on end releasing his frustrations over his life, over Tyler, over everything that had happened to him and he never felt better. Sometimes he felt it was more effective than talking with Rose, his therapist appointed by Damon.

"Still going at it?" a voice said over him as he finished his sixth set of twenty push-ups. Jeremy sat on his knees and grinned at Trevor.

"Yeah. Damon upped all my reps yesterday."

"He's trying to make you into a body builder."

"I don't have to do that many," Jeremy chuckled. "They spend hours a day in the gym."

"You spend a good hour and a half in here after sparring for another hour and a half."

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't mind. It keeps my mind busy."

Trevor hummed and ruffled Jeremy's damp hair, "It's been good for you."

"Did Alaric tell you that I beat him the first round today?"

"He told me you lost to him the final two. He said you got overzealous."

"Whatever. I beat him good the first time," Jeremy chuckled. "I'm almost done. Meet up by the beach in thirty?"

"Sounds good. Your cheese and crackers will be waiting."

"You're awesome," Jeremy grinned. "I'm always starving after training."

"Your my best friend Jer. I know you well enough to know how you operate now," Trevor laughed. "Hurry so we can watch the sunset."

Jeremy felt a twinge of pain in his heart but he forced himself to smile.

"Can't wait."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What are you always drawing?" Trevor leaned over Jeremy to see his sketch pad, catching a whiff of the other's body wash. It made his heart stutter in his chest. He always smelled amazing.

"Nothing," he leaned away. "Damon says I'm not allowed to show anyone, including him."

"Is this some sort of therapy thing?"

"Yeah, something like that. It was his and Rose's idea."

"How much trouble would you be in if you showed me?"

"I don't know. I probably wouldn't get to go out for a week. He would definitely spank me."

Trevor hummed, taking a drink of his beer.

"Do you like having a Dominant?"

"Duh," Jeremy rolled his eyes with a quick grin. "I would've canceled my contract with Damon if I didn't."

"True," Trevor laughed. "But what I meant to say is, what about having a relationship outside of the one you have with your Dominant?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would Damon allow you to see anyone?"

"Like dating?" Jeremy frowned. "I guess he would. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well he must be okay with it. He's alright with you and Mason."

Jeremy flushed, "That's nothing."

"Yes it is," Trevor forced a laugh to cover his jealously. "You two definitely have something."

"It was just once."

"More like once a week. You really think no one knows what you two are up to?"

Jeremy buried his head deeper into his sketch pad to avoid Trevor's accusing yet humored stare. He stuffed another cracker with feta cheese into his mouth.

"It really is nothing though," he said as he swallowed. "It's just...I don't know. It's just nice to have someone there, I guess."

He remembered the first time he'd woken up in Mason's bed nauseated and with a headache so severe that he thought his brain would split open. When he saw the other next to him completely naked he ran into the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

_Jeremy leaned against the wall completely exhausted as his mind reeled. He couldn't remember much from the previous night other than dancing and stumbling through the streets of Paris, but he thought he would remember something like this. He was Tyler's uncle for God's sake, he should've remembered that!_

_He didn't move from his place in front of the toilet for another hour when he was forced to make room for Mason to relieve himself. Mason went back into the room and sat with his head in his hands._

" _Jer, I think we should talk about this."_

_Jeremy groaned inwardly and slowly crawled from the bathroom. He grabbed Mason's robe hanging from the door, immediately noticing his state of undress and feeling more than uncomfortable about being naked in front of Tyler's uncle. He stayed on the floor, feeling too mortified to sit on the bed where everything went down._

" _How do you feel?"_

_Jeremy decided to answer honestly, "Sick."_

_Mason chuckled, "Yeah, you did go pretty hard last night."_

" _Last night…did we…?" Jeremy couldn't finish. He already knew the answer, he just needed it clarified. His stomach churned violently when Mason nodded._

" _Yeah. I found three condoms by the bed so I'm assuming it was that many times."_

_Jeremy choked on his spit and flushed deeply, "Oh."_

_The silence fell between them, neither knowing what to say. They didn't want to address the elephant in the room._

" _Look, I know that you and Tyler didn't end on the best terms and you're still coping with that," Mason started uncomfortably. "This doesn't have to be anything, okay? Don't feel guilty about it."_

" _You're his uncle," Jeremy finally mumbled. Mason scratched the back of his neck with an awkward laugh._

" _I know."_

" _Are you going to…tell him?"_

" _Yeah, at some point I will. I don't know how he'll take it."_

" _I'm sure he won't care," Jeremy snorted quietly. "I'm not his responsibility anymore. He let me go."_

_Mason cringed, "I wouldn't say he wouldn't care."_

" _Why?"_

" _That's just Tyler. He's weird like that."_

_Jeremy gave him a weird look but didn't say anything else._

" _I'm going to shower," Mason finally said as he stood. "We good?"_

" _Yeah, we're good."_

" _I don't want things to be awkward between us because of this," Mason said softly from the doorway of his bathroom._

_Jeremy shook his head with a smile, "It won't be."_

Things hadn't been awkward in the least. Damon and Rose had gotten a good laugh at his walk of shame that morning at breakfast ad congratulated him on his rebound sex. They carried on as they were the next night and he was thankful to wake up in his bed the next morning alone.

Occasionally he would meet someone at the bars that wanted more than a couple hours with him but Mason and Trevor always intervened. It used to confuse him at first, but he realized it was probably better that he wasn't sleeping around with people he didn't know. One night on the town with everyone, he had whined to Mason in his drunken stupor that he missed sex a great deal and Mason took it upon himself to remedy him of that. The second time he woke up in Mason's bed, he merely grinned at him before suggesting they do it again. Since then, he spent a lot of time in the elder Lockwood's bed, both sober and not.

And then things got more interesting when Rose joined in.

"Damon isn't happy about it."

"Me and Mason?"

"Yeah. I can tell every time he sees you leave his room or he leaves yours."

Jeremy frowned, "He would have said something to me if he didn't like it, right?"

Trevor shrugged, "Maybe."

"I'll have to ask him," Jeremy murmured. He enjoyed Mason and Rose's company but he wouldn't let it jeopardize his relationship with his Dominant. He was like the older brother he never had and he cared deeply about what Damon thought.

"Do you like Mason?"

Jeremy's nose scrunched in thought, "I don't have a crush on him or anything. We're just good friends."

"With benefits."

"With benefits," Jeremy laughed. "He knows I'm not ready for…anything really."

"Do you think you ever will be?" Trevor asked quietly. Jeremy gave him a slightly confused glance.

"I guess someday. Why?"

Trevor shrugged and went back to looking at the water. When he saw Jeremy go back to drawing out of the corner of his eye he turned his head slightly to watch him. It killed him that Jeremy ran to Mason and his sister—he chose to let Jeremy believe he didn't know about their threesome—when he hadn't even considered him. He had tried but Jeremy rejected him.

" _Why couldn't he just love me?" Jeremy sobbed in Trevor's arms. "It's not fair!"_

" _Sometimes the people we love don't love us the way we want them too. We just have to let them go," the blonde soothed, running a hand down Jeremy's hair._

_Trevor had waited for this moment since he first laid eyes on Jeremy. He was captivated by his beautiful brown eyes, thick hair and pouty lips. When he made the effort to befriend Jeremy, he realized that his attraction was much more than physical. Jeremy's timid nature affected him in ways he'd never been before. He enjoyed his company despite his somewhat cryptic past with Tyler. Jeremy hadn't wanted to talk about it and he hadn't pressed but tonight, with everyone gone and just the two of them enjoying a bottle of Jack, he discovered just how much Tyler had fucked with Jeremy's head and his heart and it made him see red._

" _Jer," Trevor pulled back and wiped Jeremy's tears from his face. "You're so much better than him. Don't let him be the reason you never allow yourself to find someone else."_

" _But what if I never do?" he whimpered. "I'll never find anyone who made me happy like him!"_

" _Don't say that, you will," Trevor said vehemently. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're amazing Jeremy. If Tyler can't see that then that's his loss."_

_Jeremy gave him a watery smile, "Thanks Trevor."_

_Trevor cupped his face tenderly and kissed him. Jeremy pulled back quickly in shock. Trevor's heart sank._

" _I'm sorry," he mumbled even though he wasn't. Jeremy shook his head._

" _No it's okay, it's just…" he sighed. "I don't really…see you that way Trevor. You're my best friend, the only one I've had besides Bonnie, and I want to keep it that way."_

" _If that's what you want, then I'll respect it," he conceded quietly. "I'll be whatever you need me to be Jeremy. I care about you. I just wanted you to know."_

It was a low blow that Jeremy would rather sleep with his sister and Tyler's look alike than have a meaningful relationship with him. He raged for days over why Jeremy didn't think he was good enough but then he realized that Jeremy had called him his best friend. People who were best friends often didn't realize that they loved each other until much later. He still had a chance, he just had to wait until Jeremy got over this phase and realized he was in love with him too. And he would wait for him. He had waited his whole life for someone like Jeremy to come and now that he was here, he wasn't going to let him go.

They sat in companionable silence until the sun nearly set. Jeremy closed his sketch pad with a contented sigh. Trevor watched him in near darkness.

"Are you going out with them tonight?" he finally asked.

Jeremy shrugged, "I'm not really in the mood. I just want to watch a movie or something."

"I'll find us a good one. I'm glad you haven't seen all the classics yet. That makes my job to educate you easier."

Jeremy laughed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"You're still out here?" Damon scoffed when he joined Mason on his balcony with a beer. Mason shrugged, his eyes glued to the two figures sitting on the beach.

"I don't trust that little bastard."

"I don't either. But I don't watch them like hawks every second of the day."

Mason sighed. "You think I'm jealous."

"Aren't you?"

He was met with silence.

"I can't believe you," Damon grumbled. "Do you know how bad this is going to look when Tyler finds out?"

"Who said he has to know?"

Damon gave him a pointed look. Mason sighed heavily.

"He has to hear it from you."

"He'll kill me."

"I would too. He called you for advice and begged you to smooth things over with Jeremy and you're sleeping with him. That's low Mason, especially for you."

"I know," he murmured quietly. Guilt filled him. "I never meant to let it keep going. It was only supposed to be that one time."

"So why are you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it," Damon snorted. "I see where Tyler gets his denial from now."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Then tell me why you won't stop sleeping with Jeremy."

"It's not just me," he snapped. "It's Rose too."

"Rose doesn't have feelings for him," Damon sighed. "And she's not Tyler's uncle."

He looked out over Mason's balcony. He had a beautiful view of the beach and an even better view of Jeremy and Trevor. They sat in the same spot every time and Mason was always watching them. Neither one of them trusted Trevor's intentions with Jeremy, but it irked Damon that Mason felt the need to play protective lover just because they were sleeping together.

"When are you going to tell Tyler?"

"I can't Damon," he sighed. "This would crush him."

"You're just saying that to save your own ass."

"This might make him relapse. You said Katherine said he wasn't doing good at all."

"Which you'd know if you called him back. If this does make him relapse then it's your fault."

"That's not exactly helping your case on why I should tell him."

"How would you feel if this situation was in reverse?" Damon exasperated. "If Tyler was sleeping with someone you were in love with you would feel like shit! Tyler will have every right to hate you. I kind of hate you right now."

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong Mason!" Damon rolled his eyes. "I won't control who Jeremy chooses to sleep with but you're making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be. One time was funny, the second time annoying and now we're here and Tyler has no idea that you're fucking him over."

"It's not like I planned for this to happen!" Mason cried. "Jesus Damon—you think I don't know what I'm doing to him is wrong? I think about it all the time and I feel damn guilty about it!"

"I can tell it's tearing you up inside," he deadpanned.

"You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly," Damon sneered. "You don't want to smooth things over for Tyler because you want him to yourself. You're just like Trevor."

"Don't compare me to him!" he snarled angrily. "That dick tries to isolate him! He wants Jeremy all to himself!"

"And you think you're better?" Damon scoffed at the glare Mason gave him. "You're more selfish than Tyler is. He looks up to you."

"I know that! I feel like fucking shit Damon! You don't need to rub it in anymore, alright?"

"I'll keep rubbing it in until you stop sleeping with Jeremy! You think you feel like shit? That's nothing compared to how Tyler's going to feel when he finds out!"

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Mason demanded. Damon laughed humorlessly.

"If you think it's because I want Jeremy that way, please spare yourself that humiliation. I'm looking out for my submissive and my best friend because clearly, you don't care how your actions will affect either of them."

"That's not fair!" Mason slammed his beer on the table. "I always look out for Tyler! I'm always there for him!"

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I don't see how you're looking out for Jeremy when you know how Tyler feels and you won't tell him."

"There are other reasons why we're here, I told you that," he retorted. "Don't turn this around on me. What you're doing is fucked up."

"I don't think you have the right to tell me about what's fucked up, Damon."

"I know I've done my share of questionable things, but I've never betrayed someone I loved."

"Stefan would disagree. You handed him over to me against his will. And all those women you slept with when you knew Katherine had feelings for you; I call that betrayal at its finest."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Damon snarled. "That's not even the same shit. You know that Tyler is in love with this kid and that he doesn't know! You're taking advantage of them both!"

They glared at each other. Above them, seagulls croaked at one another as they took turns perching on the roof. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore juxtaposed the tension that was occurring between the two friends. Mason finally broke the staring contest by dropping his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. That was fucked up to say."

"No shit," Damon snorted.

"I know I'm taking advantage of this situation and it sucks. I just don't know what to do."

"Well you better figure it out. You're going to be the one to tell Tyler about this."

"Why haven't you told Jeremy about Tyler?"

"Because he'll want to go home and we can't. Not yet."

Mason's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure you have nothing to do until tonight."

"I have things to do other than stalk Jeremy."

Mason rolled his eyes, "Tell me, Damon."

"Don't tell Tyler. But I guess keeping another thing from him won't be a problem for you."

He ignored Mason's glare and drank the rest of his beer before starting the story.

 

* * *

Matt jerked awake when the door to his new office was slammed. He blinked sleepily as he tried to focus on his captain.

"This is the third time this week I've caught you sleeping on the job."

"Sorry," Matt muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Vaughn sighed and sat across from him.

"You look exhausted Matt. When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

"I sleep fine," he said with a frown. Vaughn sighed.

"Maybe promoting you and Kol was a little too hasty."

"No," Matt answered quickly. "I'm sorry sir, I'll do better. I won't let it happen again."

"That's what you said the first two times."

"I can do better," he whispered.

"I know you can. I also know that you're both still adjusting. You'll always have a job here if you decide to take time off."

When Matt looked reluctant, he continued, "You and Kol are some of the finest officers Nivea has ever seen. I promoted you because you both have the drive and the dedication to solve each case with honor and professionalism. If you're not well rested each day, it means you won't do as good of a job in the field. As a detective, you've got more responsibilities now. I don't want you messing up because of lacking sleep."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be. This is a difficult time. Kol told me you were having nightmares."

Matt scowled. Kol would throw him under the bus. "He does too."

"His aren't preventing him from sleeping. Don't look at me like that, he's only worried. You're his partner."

"I know," the blonde sighed. "I guess taking time off won't hurt."

"No, it wouldn't. And make sure Kol takes some time off too. I know he's stressed. You'll both be paid so don't worry about that."

Matt nodded, waiting until Vaughn left before packing his things.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Matt drove an hour and a half to New Haven before reaching their new home. Vaughn had agreed that they would benefit better from being as far away from Mikael as they possibly could so Mikael would have a harder time finding them. The commute left much to be desired in comparison to the ten minute drive they had before but the further they were away from Mikael the better.

He pulled into his neighborhood which looked as if it was pulled out of a home and garden catalog. The two story houses with their perfect gardens and trees strategically placed made for quite an impressive sight. Living in New Haven was much cheaper than living in Nivea simply because Nivea was the city and New Haven was farther out. Many people commuted to Nivea for work but lived in New Haven simply to save money. Having to pay more for gas was better than having a high rent or impossible mortgage.

He parked in front of a nice, modern two-story behind a black Honda. He nodded at the cop sitting inside in greeting. The blonde quickly surveyed the area as he got out, making sure no suspicious cars were lurking nearby before going inside.

"I'm back!" he called. He heard two calls echoed from the living room. Matt left his shoes in the hallway next to the others and joined the Mikaelson brothers in the living room. It was spacious, just like the rest of the house. There was enough room to fit two televisions but they settled for moving their mediocre one from their apartment. The living room connected to a beautiful kitchen with granite countertops, cherry wood finish cabinets and stainless steel appliances.

"Vaughn says we shouldn't come in for a while," he dropped his bag by the couch. "He wants us to take time off to adjust to everything."

"Even me?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, even you."

"Now we can hang out more!" Henrik gave Kol a wide smile he couldn't help but return.

"Who said I wanted to spend my time off with a brat?" he ruffled is hair. Matt shook his head at them with his own smile.

"I only have one year left before college. You should want to spend every day with me."

While the brothers engaged in playful bickering, Matt slipped down the hall to his room. He shut the door quietly, smiling at the hump in the middle of his bed. His room in this house was twice the size of the one in his apartment and he couldn't complain. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Hey," he whispered. Baby blue eyes fluttered open, the lid of the left eye drooping significantly.

"Your home early."

"Yeah. The captain wanted Kol and I to take some time off to adjust."

Rebekah smiled, "Good, more time for cuddling."

"You always wanna cuddle. You're like a kitten."

"I like it."

Matt chuckled and kissed her tenderly. It sent a thrill through him, like it always did. Rebekah's breath hitched.

"How do you feel today?"

"Better. Not as tired as yesterday."

"Did you do Pilates or yoga?"

"Just yoga. I was tired afterwards but I'll do Pilates later."

"Don't push yourself babe."

"I have to a little bit. It's the only way I'll get my strength back."

Rebekah sat up, her long, blonde hair nearly reaching the middle of her back. She often complained that it was too long and she missed its shorter length but he thought it was glorious. He looked her up and down, appreciating how his white tank top and sweat pants hung on her thin frame.

"You hungry? I can make dinner."

Rebekah nodded. She slowly brought her legs around the side of the bed and Matt helped her stand. He gently threw one of her arms around his neck. He secured his other arm around her waist and helped her out of the room.

Occasionally she had to stop because the pain in her leg or her ribs would become too much or she would become out of breath. Her injuries from Mikael's thorough beating were more severe than any of them had thought but Pearl and her team successfully resuscitated Rebekah and made her stable long enough to reach the operating room. Without Pearl's quick thinking, Rebekah would've been dead. Matt remembered how horrified he and Kol were when Pearl told them the extent of her injuries.

" _What the hell happened?" Pearl demanded as she dragged the two officers and Captain Vaughn into an empty room._

" _Mikael happened," Kol snarled. "And when I get my hands on that bastard I swear to God—"_

" _Kol," Vaughn put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Don't even think about it."_

" _Is she going to live?" Matt pleaded. His head was spinning, his hands shaking terribly and he felt ready to throw up with all his pent up anxiety._

" _She's going to be fine," Pearl soothed, squeezing his arm. His body sagged in relief. "But there are some things you need to know."_

" _Anything bad?"_

" _Most of her ribs that encase the lungs and heart were broken. One of them stabbed her lung, which is why she was coughing up blood. You said it was just Mikael who did this?"_

" _That's what Henrik said."_

_Pearl bit the inside of her cheek, "There are so many bruises and fractures that he couldn't have acted alone. There had to have been at least one other person, if not two."_

" _How can you tell?"_

" _It would have taken time for Mikael to break the majority of her ribs unless he was jumping on her or kicking her. Did Henrik say how long the beating was?"_

" _He didn't. He just said he waited in his room until he was sure Mikael went to bed. He didn't say he heard anyone else."_

" _He had some kind of help. He couldn't have done all of this with just his hands," she ran a hand through her hair. "Her right foot is completely smashed, most of her ribs are broken, her shoulder was dislocated, her wrist is twisted and sprained, her jaw is fractured, the muscles of the left eyelid have lost all function, she has a bald spot that indicates someone ripped her hair out and she has a punctured lung. We have her on a breathing machine now."_

_Matt and Kol shared a look of dismay._

" _What did he use?"_

" _Something heavy enough to crush bones."_

" _Jesus," Matt whispered. "Was there…anything else besides the beatings…?"_

" _No, she wasn't raped. The kit came back negative."_

_Pearl gave a weak smile when all three men sighed in relief._

_"Will she remember any of this?"_

_Pearl shrugged, "She didn't have head trauma so I'm assuming she will. It's going to be a long recovery for her, physically and mentally."_

" _Do you have the photos of her injuries? I need to start a report," Vaughn requested. Kol protested._

" _Mikael can't know she's here!"_

" _He's not going to know anything. But I need to create a file for her Kol, I can't ignore this."_

" _This can't get out! He has ways of finding these things out and if he's looking for her—!"_

" _He won't find out," Vaughn soothed. "I wouldn't ever endanger your sister like that. But this is a case of domestic abuse and I'm an officer of the law. I'll need to take everyone's statement. Since you're all here we should do that now."_

" _Are you going to start investigating?"_

" _We'll keep it on the low. I'll have Jordan and Grant on it. They're quick and clean."_

_Kol sighed. "We don't have a choice."_

" _No, you don't," Vaughn said. "We won't give away your new location and we'll keep this as quiet as possible so no one suspects anything."_

" _What about Henrik? He still has to go home!"_

" _Technically he doesn't. If Henrik chooses to willingly leave with you then he can. It's not kidnapping. But if you want a better shot at gaining custody of him, it would be better if he went home."_

" _What about that lawyer?" Matt asked. "Have you talked to her?"_

" _We're meeting here in twenty minutes. She already said the pictures would help my case," Kol sighed._

" _Use the pictures and the hospital report," Pearl urged gently. "If you do, it won't look so bad if Henrik chooses to stay with you now. I'm even willing to testify on his behalf. My team is too."_

" _No one else will see them except the people in that court room. No media will be allowed in there," Vaughn added. "This is Henrik's best bet of getting out."_

" _And Rebekah will be safe?"_

" _He'll never find her. I promise."_

_Kol closed his eyes and nodded, praying he wasn't making a grave mistake._

"Sleeping beauty has arisen! You've been asleep since three!" Kol cheered when Rebekah made it into the living room. She shot him a playful glare.

"That's what happens when you actually do something productive and not watch television all day."

Kol waved his hand. "I'm educating our little brother on the basics of crime shows. That's being more than productive."

She rolled her eyes. Matt chuckled while helping her the rest of the way to the kitchen. He helped her sit on a barstool and set about pulling cooking utensils and food from the refrigerator for cooking. He pulled down three bottles from the cabinet above the stove. He poured one pill from the first and second bottles and two from the third. He set them in front of Rebekah, laughing when her nose wrinkled.

"They keep your strength up."

"They're disgusting."

"C'mon babe. Do it for me. I'll make it worth your while," Matt winked. Rebekah grinned and quickly swallowed every pill with the glass of water Matt sat in front of her.

"New record," he chuckled.

"So what am I getting?" she purred. He licked his lips and smirked.

"Well—"

"If you make some sick reference to how you're going to boing later, I'll hit you," Kol interrupted as he and Henrik joined Rebekah at the island. Rebekah made an undignified noise and shoved him off his stool.

"Kol!"

Matt did his best to look affronted, "You're a pig."

"I know you mate. You were thinking it."

"Whatever you say man," the blond chuckled. "Get your lazy ass up and help with dinner."

Kol gave a mocking sigh. He ripped Henrik off is chair on his way into the kitchen. Henrik laughed and struggled at the same time.

"Kol what the hell?"

"You're going to college in a couple months. You need to know how to rely on yourself when the kitchens aren't open."

"There's no stove in the dorms Kol!"

Rebekah laughed at their antics. She watched fondly as they ran around the kitchen. Kol sprayed water on Henrik and Matt with the pull out sink hose, much to Matt's annoyance and she couldn't help but laugh.

It seemed surreal that she was sitting here when she was supposed to be married and moved into her new home. So much had happened to her in these last four months that it seemed she was living another's life. She was well on her way to a nearly full recovery and she was free to be whoever she wanted with whomever she wanted. She didn't have to pretend anymore and that's what she was most grateful for.

"You're not allowed near the stove Kol. Not after what happened last time you tried to fry chicken."

"I'm telling you, that wasn't my fault! That stove had a mind of its own!"

"I do want dinner sometime tonight," she called above their voices. The three turned to her for a moment before they resumed their tasks of preparing the food. Rebekah laughed and leaned back in her chair, prepared to watch a spectacle.

 

* * *

Stefan sighed as he checked his cell phone for the fifteenth time. He smiled politely at the young couple that walked past him by the stairs of the city hall building and loosened his tie slightly. He had agreed to be Katherine's date for the fundraiser tonight since Damon wasn't available and they hadn't heard from Tyler since he'd left with Hayley that afternoon.

Finally a shiny black limo pulled to the front of the building. Stefan jogged to open the door, trying his best to ignore the paparazzi lights flashing in his eyes. He held his hand out to Katherine and she stepped out in a strapless crème colored gown that brushed the ground. Her wrists were adorned with gold bangles and she held a silver clutch in her other hand.

"You look nice," Stefan murmured as he kissed the back of her hand. She murmured a thank you and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Shall we?"

They posed on the stairs for more pictures and just before the entrance to hand their invitation to the bodyguard. They couldn't help but be in awe of how much different the building looked decorated from how it was during normal operating hours. The plain chandelier was draped with crystals, orchids, various blue flowers and purple flowers sat in planters around the hall. The banisters were draped in sheer silk cloth with flowers thrown on the floors decoratively. Pictures of smiling children ranging from one to seventeen were displayed throughout the hall.

"April outdid herself," Katherine murmured as the followed the crowd to the ballroom that had been set up for the banquet. "This is beautiful."

"It is. Too bad Tyler isn't here to see it."

"Have you heard from him?"

Stefan shook his head. "I've left three messages. It's just going straight to voicemail."

"I have a bad feeling."

"So do I."

The two were seated at a table with three other couples. The centerpieces were vases of the same blue and purple flowers that were found in the hallway, glass figurines of children surrounding it. There were ten place sittings at each large round table. A stage stood at the front with three chairs on either side of the podium. Stefan spotted April chatting with a group of people hanging on to her fiancée's arm.

One brunette woman pulled Katherine into a conversation right away. Stefan checked his phone again to see if Tyler called but there were no missed messages.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining me tonight!" April took the stage fifteen minutes later. A thunderous applause followed her announcement. "I'm excited that you're all here to support this wonderful cause!"

Throughout the various speeches given by April and her colleagues at the foundation, Stefan repeatedly checked his phone and sent Tyler dozens of messages that went unanswered. He considered going to find him before he had no idea where to even start looking.

"Stefan," Katherine shook his arm. He looked in the direction she nodded her head. Tyler and Hayley had just walked in, looking thoroughly mused as if they had been messing around. Tyler's shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned. Hayley's dress barely covered her bottom and her six-inch heels made it appear even shorter.

"Oh God," Katherine breathed as they came closer. Stefan couldn't help agree as they threw themselves in the two vacant chairs on the other side of Katherine. Hayley stumbled into hers and they both guffawed loudly, attracting attention from other guests. The current speaker paused at the interruption briefly before continuing.

"Where have you been? You are an hour and a half late!" Katherine hissed furiously.

"Relax, we're here now," Tyler replied with a smirk. "We thought we'd come see what all the fuss was about."

"Are you drunk?"

"Like a skunk," Hayley giggled. Katherine shot her a glare.

"Did you have to bring this trash with you?"

"She's my date," Tyler shrugged.

"Whoa, no need for hostility," Hayley smirked at her. "I've never been to a fundraiser so Tyler decided to show me what they were like. They don't seem that great."

"Because the people here are respectable and are donating for a good cause. I do not expect you to understand the meaning of charity."

"I'm sure you do with all the people you've donated your body to over these years."

"Ladies, let's play nice," Tyler laughed. The rest of their table was staring at them but he paid them no attention. The speaker ended his speech and every applauded before resuming their dinner and conversations. Katherine glared at Hayley furiously.

"Then keep your bitch on her leash. I would hate for her to step out of line in a place she does not belong," the brunette spat. "This is not a playground for little girls to run around and spread their legs for any man willing to spend more than $5 on them."

"No wonder why Damon left you. You're such a bitter woman for no reason."

"Stop," Stefan whispered before Katherine could answer. "Tyler, either control her or get out. Stop causing a scene."

Tyler smirked as he leaned back in his seat. He took his flask from his pocket and took a drink. "Let them have their cat fight. It's probably the most entertainment we'll get all night."

"What the hell is your problem?" he snapped quietly. "You're really going to let her talk to Katherine like that?"

Tyler shrugged and took another swig of his flask. Stefan looked at the other patrons of their table. They had resumed eating but they were doing so slowly, anticipating a fight.

"Stop drinking!" Katherine whispered harshly to Tyler. "Can you go one night without being intoxicated?"

Tyler shrugged again. "What's the fun in that?"

"I cannot believe that you would bring this in here! This is a fundraiser for children! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking this was going to be a really dry event if I didn't bring something to spice it up."

"You shouldn't have come," Stefan glared at him. "Get out."

Tyler laughed, "I'm good here."

"This isn't up for negotiation Tyler."

"So commanding," Hayley chuckled as she sloppily stuffed another piece of bread into her mouth. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah. He's a total control freak."

"Tyler, outside. _Now_ ," Stefan stood. "Don't make me drag you out there."

"I'm sure you would just love to drag me somewhere where you could have your wicked way with me like you used to. You're kinky like that."

Katherine's eyes widened. Everyone was staring at them again. Tyler's smirking eyes never left Stefan's furious ones as he brought the flask to his lips again.

"Stop it Tyler, please," she pleaded.

"Tyler! Katherine! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Katherine groaned inwardly but forced a smile to her face as she stood to hug April. Tyler stood to greet her as well while Hayley remained seated, observing the exchanges with disinterest.

"I was surprised when you didn't R.S.V.P," she smiled at Tyler. "This is the one fundraiser I always see you at!"

"Yeah well, I was just busy this year," he shrugged. "The place looks great though. It just needs an open bar. I'm sure you know they have those now at fundraisers so we can all get through the cheesy speeches you guys make."

"He's joking," Stefan intervened quickly. Hayley busted into loud peals of laughter. April's smile froze on her face and she looked unsure whether or not she should be insulted.

"You will have to excuse him. He is drunk," Katherine said flatly. "And he was just leaving."

"Aww c'mon! Let's make this a party!" Tyler said loudly. He made more than a few heads turn. "I would offer drinks on me all night but there's no bar. But there's a liquor store down the street that can fix that!"

"I'm so sorry," Stefan murmured to April. "I don't know what's come over him."

"It's fine," she murmured. "Just…get them out of here."

Stefan nodded and sent apologetic glances to the people at their table. He yanked Hayley out of her seat, grabbed Tyler's arm and dragged both of them out of the ballroom despite their rambunctious protesting that summoned them more unwanted attention. Katherine followed closely behind. Stefan sat Hayley on the first stair before rounding on Tyler.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he grabbed Tyler by his shirt and thrust him into the wall. "Have you lost your fucking mind Tyler?"

"Why? Are you going to put me back in a strait jacket?"

"The idea doesn't sound bad now," Stefan growled through gritted teeth. "You've been using again, haven't you?"

Tyler scoffed, "Just because I want to have fun doesn't mean I'm using. Not everyone has a stick up their ass like you two."

"Your behavior lately reminds me of the days that you were using. Always gone, not showing up to work or back home until a couple days later, acting like an asshole. When's the last time you were sober Tyler?"

"Jesus Stefan! You're not my fucking father, alright?" Tyler snapped. "Stop trying to play dad! I had one and he's dead!"

"Then stop acting like a goddamned child! You're embarrassing yourself and your mother and us! How do you think she would feel if—?"

"I don't give a shit how she feels or how _you_ fucking feel!" he pushed Stefan away. "Get your head out of my ass and worry about your own fucking lives!"

He stumbled into the wall. "I know you're always trying to break into my room to find drugs so you can have some fucking excuse to throw me back in that mental hospital but guess what? You're not gonna find shit because there isn't shit to find!"

He raised the flask to his lips. Stefan took the flask out of his hand and threw it in the bushes.

"What the _fuck_?" Tyler screamed. He charged for Stefan but he easily side-stepped him. He grabbed Tyler by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Pull yourself together!"

"What are you gonna do Stefan? You gonna chain me to your bed like before? You gonna spank me, use your toys to beat me into submission like your dad did to you?" Tyler taunted evilly. "That's what turns you on, doesn't it? Using people like sex toys the way your dad turned you into one."

Stefan punched Tyler in the nose out of anger. Tyler cried out and fell to the side but Stefan's grip on his jacket held him in place.

"You sorry piece of shit," Stefan snarled. "This is exactly why Jeremy didn't want you to come to fucking Europe! You're just a miserable bastard who has to tear people down to make himself feel better! You're the reason that Jeremy left in the first place and you drink every night because you can't handle that truth!"

He threw Tyler to the ground. The Lockwood billionaire stared at him, not bothering with the blood gushing out of his nose. Hayley protested in back of them but Stefan ignored her.

"I don't know why I fucking waste my time with you when you don't give a shit about anyone but you. As long as you make it to the top and your needs are met, fuck everyone else even if they would do anything for you. Why would Jeremy want to come back to this? He didn't want to be around someone so cold and honestly, I don't either. All you are is fucking toxic."

Tyler stared at him dully. Stefan's words were cutting him like a knife but he didn't let it show. He kept his face blank.

"You're so emotionally fucked that I don't even know if it's possible for you to care about anyone else. And you know what? I feel sorry for you Tyler. And I feel sorry for whoever wants to put up with you now because I'm done."

Not waiting for Tyler to acknowledge his words, he stormed down the stairs and down the street until he turned the corner. Hayley rushed over to Tyler and dropped on the ground next to him. He shoved her away. Katherine watched Tyler struggle to his feet with tears in her eyes.

"Get off," he rasped to Hayley as he used the wall to stand. He faced Katherine's stony expression.

"You gonna lecture me too?"

Katherine shook her head and walked to the entrance of the building. She stopped before going inside.

"I do not know you anymore," one tear trailed down her cheek. "The Tyler I knew would have never said something so horrible to the man who saved his life more than once."

She walked back into the fundraiser, leaving Tyler and Hayley outside. He stared at the door for a moment before he stumbled down the stairs. Hayley ran after him.

"Where're you going?"

He ignored her until she grabbed his arm. He snatched it away.

"Leave me alone."

"What about the club with Chris and Kim?"

"Go without me."

He shoved her aside and stumbled down the street in the opposite direction that Stefan went. He didn't care where he ended up, he just wanted the pain in his chest and his head to stop.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been in Mexico for a week and have been so busy! Please enjoy!

"Has there been any word?"

"No sir. Elijah says the boy hasn't been at the mansion for months. We can't find him anywhere."

"Goddamnit!" Mikael growled lowly. "Romanov is already furious that he couldn't have him in May like we promised. If we tell him we can't find him he'll find another buyer!"

"We're looking everywhere sir. It's like he disappeared."

"Impossible," he snapped. "People don't disappear unless we make them."

"We've even looked in New Haven and Shadduck. There's no sign of him," Alonzo sighed.

"Those aren't the only cities in Atteca!" Mikael snarled. "You'll look in every damn city in this country until he's found!"

"Yes sir."

Mikael took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He rolled his stiff neck and leaned back in his chair.

"Have you located Rebekah or Henrik?"

"No sir. We've looked in every apartment in that area and the ones around it but they're not there. The police have hidden them well."

Mikael slammed his hand down on his desk. Alonzo did his best to keep his face impassive but inside he was wary. Ever since Henrik had been ordered into Kol's care a couple months back and Rebekah seemingly dropped off the face of the earth, Mikael's temper had been on a very short fuse.

"They're probably not even in this city. They're probably in the fucking desert somewhere."

"That is assuming Rebekah lived."

Mikael scoffed, "She lived if only to spite me. She's her mother's daughter."

"If I may ask, why do you want her found?" Alonzo said carefully. "Isn't it better that she not be visible for people to ask questions?"

"We would have blamed the bruises on Lockwood," Mikael grumbled. When he first discovered his daughter gone, he hadn't been worried. Rebekah survived on his money and she wouldn't be able to make it on her own before she came crawling back. What he hadn't realized that night was that Henrik was home, though it should have dawned on him that he was the only way Rebekah would have escaped. There was no way she could move, let alone drive, on her own.

Mikael was willing to forgive his youngest for his actions except he never returned home. He'd done everything short of sending out a national search party for his him and started to worry marginally when he didn't answer his calls. Henrik was now one of his only remaining heirs to his fortunes and if he lost him, he would have no one except for Elijah to inherit his billions and his empire. After the entire week passed with no word from him, Mikael began to think that Henrik was dead, was kidnapped, or had deserted him. When the police had shown up at his house with Henrik in tow, he knew that the third option was the right one.

" _What the fuck is going on?" Mikael snarled when he saw six uniformed officers, the police captain and a woman with a black suit all standing at his front door. He glared at the dark-skinned officer and his long haired partner that had questioned him a couple weeks earlier about Rebekah's disappearance. "Have you found my daughter?"_

" _We have," the long-haired one smirked._

" _Where is she?"_

" _At Nivea General Hospital. Someone roughed her up pretty good. She nearly died."_

" _Twice," his partner added._

_Mikael did his best to look shocked. "Well is she alive? Is she here?"_

" _She's alive. And you're never going to see her again."_

_Kol glared at his father as he stood on the other side of dark-skinned officer, Matt on his right. Mikael's eyes widened in alarm and fury._

" _What the hell are you doing here? You're not welcome."_

" _I'm on police business. I'm allowed to be all over your property."_

" _The hell you are! Get the fuck out!"_

" _I don't think you were entirely honest with us," Alexander smirked. "The last time Rebekah was seen, she wasn't bruised up. That only happened when she came home to you."_

" _What the hell are you implying officer?" Mikael hissed dangerously. "If you have something to say then fucking say it!"_

" _Mikael Mikaelson," the woman finally spoke, stepping in front of all the officers. "My name is Andie Starr. I'm helping the detectives with your daughter's case. How long has she been missing?"_

" _I told them already; since the night she went out with that bastard Lockwood!"_

_Andie hummed in mock concern, "So the last time you saw her, she was well?"_

" _Yes," Mikael snapped impatiently._

" _So you wouldn't know anything about these?"_

_She fished a picture out of the manila envelope she was holding and showed it to Mikael. He kept his eyes on the picture of Rebekah's bruised and bloody face and body but he saw through it._

_"What the hell happened to my daughter?"_

" _That's what we're all trying to figure out."_

" _Do you have a suspect?"_

" _We have one."_

_They all glared at him. Mikael snarled in outrage._

" _This is preposterous! Why would I do something like that to my own child?"_

" _You tell me," Andie smirked. Mikael glared at her._

_"What are you implying, Ms. Starr?"_

_"I have a couple theories. And funny enough, your sons seem to agree with them."_

" _Which is what?"_

" _You were pissed that Tyler Lockwood and your daughter ended their engagement because that meant that you wouldn't get back your part of the company that he took from you in the lawsuit you had with Richard Lockwood nor would you be able to have access to the billions that he's made. Rebekah defied you and she had to pay."_

_Mikael laughed wildly, "That is a compelling soap opera scenario but far from the truth Ms. Starr. How are you a lawyer with such far-fetched ideas?"_

" _Because I have a witness."_

_Mikael's smile disappeared from his face._

_"Who?"_

" _Your son Henrik. He heard everything that night. He's the one who took Rebekah to the hospital. If not for him, she would've died and you would be facing second degree murder charges."_

_Mikael's face contorted into one of pure fury._

_"Where is he?"_

" _Not here," Kol snapped. "We came to get his stuff. He's coming with me."_

" _What the—?"_

" _Henrik is being moved to a safe location, as is your daughter," Andie handed Mikael a document printed on blue paper. "Kol is taking you to court for custody of Henrik."_

_Mikael stared at the papers in disbelief. The bold lettering of Nivea's child custody department sat on the top of the page like a blaring flashlight. He felt the anger boil over into a fury that he hadn't felt since he discovered Esther's infidelity._

" _You son-of-a-bitch!" he screamed as he lunged for Kol. He was caught by Connor and Alexander who forced him back. Vaughn stood between the two groups of officers to keep Kol and Matt from retaliating._

" _You fucking accuse me of murdering Richard and Klaus and now you take my daughter and my son? You ungrateful piece of shit! You can't take care of a fucking teenager on your fucking pathetic salary!"_

" _Kol is more than capable of raising his younger brother. More than you," Andie glared. "You are a danger to your children and everyone around you."_

" _Shut your fucking mouth, whore!" he snapped viciously at her. "What the hell do you know about family? You don't have a fucking family! What the fuck would you know about my children?"_

" _I know not to beat on them when they disappoint me," she hissed, leaning in closer. "I'm going to make sure you never see any of your children again. I'm going to put you away for life Mikaelson."_

" _Do your best," he hissed back. "And be prepared to lose. No one's going to believe I would hurt her."_

" _We'll see what the judge has to say when Henrik testifies against you."_

" _You would convince my son to go against me?"_

" _I didn't have to. He volunteered."_

_She smirked at the downright shock that took over his face. "What, you thought he wouldn't stand up for his only sister?"_

" _You lying bitch!"_

_Andie raised an eyebrow. "Just wait and see at the hearing. He's going to put the final nail in your coffin."_

He'd been trying to find them ever since and he hadn't had any luck. He tried everything from tracking Henrik's car to following Kol and Matt from the police station but even his best private investigators couldn't seem to find them, though it was difficult to track cops when they were working in one of the most secure buildings in the city.

"We're doing our best, sir."

"Your best isn't fucking good enough! I need them found before the custody hearing!" Mikael growled. "They need to be disposed of. All of them."

Alonzo raised his eyebrows. "All of them?"

"Did I stutter?" Mikael retorted. "They're no good to me as traitors."

"It might look suspicious if they all end up dead at the same time."

He sighed. "You're right. Then kill them all except for Rebekah."

"Why?"

"Because I might be able to use her. She still owes me for ruining her engagement with Lockwood."

Alonzo frowned. "Use her…?"

"Her picture will be up on the website tonight, starting bid…$100, 000," Mikael grinned wickedly. "I'm sure one of those men from those Middle Eastern countries won't be able to resist her."

Alonzo blinked to keep the surprise off of his face. He thought it was disturbing that Mikael could care so little about his own children. Over the years, he watched how his employer slowly lost love for each of his children one by one, using them to his convenience and disposing of them when they were no longer needed.

"When you find them, get rid of them. But you bring that wench to me alive. You do that, and whatever price I get for her, you'll get half," Mikael's eyes narrowed. "You probably think I'm cold for this, but I don't spare traitors, not even them. Consider this a warning for all of you."

Alonzo shivered at the coldness in Mikael's tone. He'd become more ruthless, cunning, and colder than he could have imagined. It scared him sometimes that Mikael didn't even value his life enough not to kill him if he was considered a loose end.

"Have the boys found anything else out about Fitz's murder or Garson's attack?"

"No sir."

"Tell them to keep looking. I want you to go back to Fitz' mansion and see if there's anything you can find. I have a will to rewrite."

Alonzo nodded and shut the door on his way out.

* * *

_Tyler smiled into Jeremy's damp hair as he pressed another kiss to his scalp._

" _You okay?" he murmured. He felt Jeremy's hair moving under his nose._

" _I feel amazing," Jeremy whispered. Tyler dipped his head and pressed their lips together in a fiery passion that was echoed just moments before in the bathtub. Their naked, cooling bodies pressed together deliciously as he tried to pull Jeremy's body into his. He could feel himself sinking deep into the feeling he only felt every time he and Jeremy did a scene and he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. He welcomed the change, the loss of control over himself even though he always liked to be in some kind of control._

_Before he knew it he had rolled Jeremy onto his back and settled between his legs. The kiss grew more frantic and Tyler wondered how they still had the energy to do this after the first two times it'd happened that night._

_Jeremy gasped when Tyler's lips went to his neck. He sucked on a patch of skin for a moment before taking Jeremy's lips again, the kiss searing. He moaned when Tyler cupped him._

_"What do you want?" he whispered seductively._

" _You," he whispered, eyes wide with trust and undying love. Tyler licked at the pink lips before kissing him again._

" _You have me. Always."_

_Jeremy beamed._

" _I love you Mr. Lockwood."_

_Tyler blinked in confusion, the haze in his mind not allowing him to register Jeremy's words at first._

" _What?"_

" _Mr. Lockwood."_

"Mr. Lockwood?"

Tyler blinked out of his daydream. He became distinctly aware of the erection threatening to bust through his pants but he tried to refocus on his secretary.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Tyler shook his head and shifted slightly to find relief.

"Sorry. I have…a lot on my mind."

"It's alright," she smiled. "I was saying that Maverick wants to know if you've made a decision to expand the website to include Russian businesses."

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

"But there are setbacks with the money that he wants to address. And he also wants to talk about your lawsuit with Mikael Mikaelson after breaking up with his daughter."

"That was settled months ago. I told him that."

"He's worried that the lawsuit will tarnish the reputation of the company in Russia because they don't believe in divorce."

Tyler snorted. "Everyone believes in divorce when it has to do with their marriage. And Rebekah and I weren't even married so divorce doesn't even apply."

"They do believe in arranged marriages still, and he's worried that because you broke your vow to marry Rebekah, the Russian people will see you as unreliable. He wants you to call him," she stood. "I told him that you would contact him as soon as possible."

"Thank you," he murmured. She smiled at him before leaving. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. His erection was throbbing now. It was amazing that even after four months of being apart, Jeremy could still make him harder than a rock. He was the perfect blend of everything Tyler wanted in someone; with the pouty smooth lips and soft skin and pliant body that took him in so nicely and gripped him so—

"Fuck," he swore as he pressed his palm into his crotch. It did little to relieve him. He debated briefly on calling Hayley to take care of it for him. She always said she wanted to have sex in his office.

He cursed again and reached into his drawer to pull out his cellphone. He stopped when he saw the small pack of cocaine next to it, gleaming in the daylight like white sand. He pulled it out and inspected it like a foreign object. He couldn't help but wonder what Jeremy would think if he knew he was using again.

_It doesn't matter. He doesn't care._

He hated when his conscious decided to remind him of that fact. Jeremy had no idea what was going on because he didn't care. He was happy in Europe with God knows who sipping beers at the trendiest clubs with Europe's finest. Or maybe some rich billionaire swept him off his feet and was wining and dining him right now. Maybe they were in his bed or in a hotel or in his hot tub and they were getting ready to fuck. Either way, Jeremy didn't give a shit about him anymore and that fact stung like hell.

Tyler hardly realized he had set up the lines of powder when his phone buzzed. He picked it up quickly, wondering who was calling him and deflating when he saw it was only an email alert. Ever since the night of the gala, he hadn't heard from or spoken to Stefan or Katherine or any of his family. He hadn't seen his sister in nearly a week even though they lived together. It was as if they'd completely disappeared from his life. They stopped calling, stopped texting and inquiring where he'd been, stopped caring and he felt he should be relieved that they finally stopped harassing him but he wasn't. They did what they did because they loved him and he pushed them away. They gave up on him and he'd never felt more alone.

Tyler sighed and flipped through his missed call log. The majority of calls he received in the past week were from Hayley, her friend Chris and people he partied with. None were from Stefan or Katherine. He had one missed call from his mother that he couldn't remember if he returned. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd talked to her. All he could remember was hours of partying with Hayley. That was what his life was now; going from party to party, getting as high as he possibly could until he could numb his misery. With each passing day, his life was spiraling out of control and he didn't know how to stop it. The only good thing that seemed to have happened in the past four months was that he and Rebekah settled the lawsuit privately and had done so civilly.

" _Jesus Christ," he muttered when he saw Rebekah. A white cast covered her entire right leg, another one covering her left arm up to her elbow. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun and she limped slowly on crutches, the black shoe covering her encased foot brushing the floor. Instead of being donned in the usual dresses and skirts he was used to seeing her in, she was wearing a grey sweat-suit with rhinestones. When she got closer, Tyler could see how one eye wouldn't open all the way and hear how she struggled for breath._

" _I know. It's the first time I've left the house this underdressed," she laughed breathlessly._

" _Mikael did this to you, didn't he?" Tyler asked softly. Rebekah looked down but nodded._

" _I take it that the police have questioned you."_

" _Yeah," Tyler couldn't stop staring at her. "I would have sent flowers or something but they never told me where you were."_

" _You don't need to pretend to care. I'm fine now," she rolled her good eye._

" _You're not fine Rebekah. He fucking beat the hell out of you. That's never okay."_

" _I'm sure you had thoughts of doing the same when we were engaged."_

" _I wouldn't have! You pissed me off a lot but I never once thought of laying a hand on you. I wouldn't dare."_

_Rebekah stared at him. She let out a breath when she saw how completely honest he was._

" _I actually believe you."_

" _Is there somewhere private we can do this?" Henrik asked as he looked around nervously. Tyler peaked in the closest room and saw that it was empty._

" _Come in here."_

_He held the door open for Rebekah and her brother and waited for Rebekah to be seated before he sat across from them. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity._

" _You wanted to talk about the lawsuit," Tyler said softly. She nodded._

" _As you obviously know, I haven't been around my father to actually see the legal documents," she started. "But since they're in my name, I have the right to call off the lawsuit even if I didn't authorize for it. My lawyer is talking to Andie Starr now. You can keep everything you have. I don't want any of it."_

_Tyler stared at her. "You don't want anything."_

_She shook her head. Tyler leaned back in his chair._

" _Why?"_

_She sighed. "I nearly lost my life because of your money Tyler. It isn't something I'm willing to die for."_

_Tyler nodded and looked away. The guilt was consuming him and he could barely look at her. If he hadn't broken up with her the way he had, none of this would have happened to her or to him. But he was selfish then; he was doing it for Jeremy but he was doing it more for himself._

" _I'm so sorry," he finally murmured. "I…I know it probably doesn't mean anything now but if I could take it all back—"_

" _Don't," she snapped. "I don't blame you for this. I have never blamed you Tyler. That thought never even crossed my mind."_

" _If I hadn't broken up with you in front of everyone—"_

" _You gave me a choice and I chose wrong," she replied. "This could have ended differently if I had chosen to settle our agreement and I wanted to impress my father more than doing the right thing."_

_Tyler shook his head again, "He nearly killed you."_

" _I know."_

" _How did you get away from him?"_

" _Henrik. He brought me to Kol and they took me to the E.R."_

_Tyler dropped his head in his hands. Rebekah nodded at Henrik and the younger took the hint. He helped Rebekah out of her chair and guided her to the one on Tyler's immediate left before leaving the room. Rebekah placed her hand on Tyler's leg._

" _Please don't blame yourself," she murmured._

" _How can you even be okay with being in the same room as me?" he asked. "I'm the reason you nearly died!"_

" _It would have happened eventually. He doesn't care about me or Henrik or anyone else. His actions were of his own doing."_

" _That doesn't make it right," Tyler whispered harshly. "You didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve any of it."_

_She smiled and squeezed his leg before retracting her hand. He finally turned to face her. Her drooping eye, the bruises around her eyes and on her cheek, it all made an anger like never before sear within him. Never had he wanted Mikael to suffer so badly until now. Without warning he pulled her into a hug, noticing the way she flinched before relaxing._

" _I'm so sorry," he whispered._

" _Don't be. It's not your fault."_

_He pulled away, expecting to see hatred in her eyes but all he saw was a hint of a sad smile. She truly didn't blame him at all._

" _You didn't go home did you?"_

" _No," she laughed lightly. "Kol, Matt, Henrik and I moved out of Nivea under police protection. I can't tell you where but I'm safe. So is Henrik."_

" _Good," he nodded. "If there's anything you need, you let me know. I want to help."_

" _You don't need to do anything Tyler. We're fine," she smiled softly. "I'm happier now than I have been. I think that's what counts."_

" _It does," he nodded. "And as long as you aren't with Mikael. How's the investigation?"_

" _They're trying to locate the bat. Naturally he disposed of it afterwards. But Andie has good evidence. She's going to use it in the custody battle too."_

" _Custody battle?"_

" _Kol against my father for Henrik. He knows that Henrik helped me and Kol's afraid he'll kill him if he goes back."_

" _Does he have to testify?"_

" _Against Mikael, yes. He's terrified but he's going to do it."_

" _Jesus," Tyler murmured. "If you need me to testify I don't mind."_

" _Thank you," she smiled. "But Andie said she was going to try not to call you onto the stand. She says you've been dealing with a lot lately."_

_Tyler snorted and looked away._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _You look different," she murmured. She turned his face back and noticed how bloodshot his eyes were, how scruffy his jaw was as if he hadn't shaved in weeks. "You look…terrible, honestly."_

" _I know," he laughed humorously. "Things haven't been great lately."_

" _Why?"_

" _It's complicated."_

" _Does it have to do with Hayley? That's the woman you were speaking about when you said you were in love with someone else, right?"_

_Tyler laughed again and shook his head. The familiar lump was forming in his throat and his eyes were burning slightly as he thought of Jeremy. He had nearly lost everything for him and it hadn't even mattered. Jeremy moved on and left him miserable and alone._

" _I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't pry."_

" _It's not her," he said distantly. "She's not the one."_

_Rebekah said nothing, waiting to see if Tyler continued. He looked like he needed to talk to someone and, surprisingly, she found herself willing to listen._

" _His name was Jeremy."_

_Rebekah gave a little gasp. Hearing that the person Tyler was pinning for was another man was shocking._

" _Was?"_

_"He left," Tyler shook his head. "To Europe. He'll probably never speak to me again."_

" _Why don't you go to him?"_

" _He hates me," Tyler muttered brokenly. "I treated him like shit. He's moving on and all I have left is my money."_

_"Have you told him you loved him?"_

_"No," he said hoarsely. "I don't think it would even matter now."_

_Rebekah watched him sadly. She never realized how tortured Tyler seemed. She had always believed that Tyler was an arrogant jackass that only cared about partying and his reputation as a playboy._

_"Let's get lunch. I'm starving," she said as she stretched her arms. "And you can tell me all about him."_

_Tyler gave her a weak smile. "You don't need to invite me out of pity."_

" _I don't pity you Tyler. I've never even dreamed of it," she laughed. He laughed as well and accepted her invitation._

Tyler told her everything of his and Jeremy's love affair, leaving out parts about his lifestyle, over a bowl of summer chowder and salad. He was surprised that it was so easy to talk to her given their history. They talked and laughed for hours and he felt better than he had in a long while. It was the first time in a long time he hadn't minded being sober. By the time they had left the little café, he felt that Rebekah was the closest thing to a friend that he had. But he hadn't been able to talk to her since because she was in protective custody and she had just managed to sneak out for the day.

He suddenly felt overwhelming loss hit him. He missed Stefan and Katherine and Damon tremendously. He missed Rebekah and his mother, even Amelie and Dolly and Mason who seemed like he was giving him the cold shoulder too. But it was Jeremy he missed more than anything. He thought that his feelings might go away over time but they didn't. They seemed to keep growing and they were consuming him.

His hands shook as he found Stefan's number. His stomach churned when the phone rang continuously.

 _Please,_ he begged. _Please pick up. Please help me_.

When the phone went to voicemail, tears sprung to his eyes. He closed them and turned his phone off when the beep alerted him to leave a message. They didn't even want to talk to him and he couldn't blame them. What he said to Stefan was unforgiveable.

He quickly snorted the lines of powder, letting the drip start in the back of his throat before he packed up his things and dialed Hayley's number. At least he knew he would get an answer.

* * *

"Is this place not absolutely amazing?" Rose beamed proudly at the little pizzeria at the end of a rather crowded Venice street. Jeremy took a bite of his pizza and moaned when it seemed to melt in his mouth.

"Definitely worth the journey," he agreed. "If we eat this whole pizza I won't be making it to the bar tonight."

"Who needs a bar when you have this place?" Rose scoffed. "We can drink beers and eat all the pizza we want. On the house since that waiter has the hots for ya."

"No he doesn't," he laughed blushingly.

"Oh yes he does. I saw him checking out your ass when you were walking away. I was a little jealous," Rose sniffed. "He was handsome."

"He is good-looking," Jeremy looked inside to see said waiter taking the order of another table. He turned around to go back into the kitchen and caught Jeremy's eye. He smiled and Jeremy smiled back.

"Told ya!" Rose laughed. "We should bring him with us tonight. The three of us can have a party. You think he's into that?"

"Not sure, but it wouldn't be hard for you to convince him. You convinced me."

"That's because you're young and corruptible," she laughed. "Experimentation is normal at your age."

"I've never felt the need to experiment anything until I met Tyler," he murmured.

"Why Tyler?" Rose asked curiously. "What was it about him that drew you in?"

"I don't know. Maybe because Bonnie had talked about his fetishes and I was curious even though I pretended I wasn't. He's really alluring. He can make you believe anything he wants you to and then he can take it away and leave you with nothing."

Rose smiled sadly, "I don't think he did that on purpose Jer. Tyler's a complicated guy in an even more complicated situation."

Jeremy snorted, "He's not complicated. He just likes money more than he likes people."

"Not true."

"I know," he sighed. "I don't mean to make him sound so harsh. I'm just bitter.""

"That's normal. He was your real first relationship and he broke your heart."

"We weren't in a real relationship."

"You were," she gave him a pointed look. "No matter the circumstances of how or why it came to be, it was a relationship."

Jeremy shook his head. It was hard to classify what he and Tyler had as a relationship when he saw how people in real relationships acted. They were exclusive, for one, they went out on dates and enjoyed each other's company and introduced each other to their friends and families. They had meaningful sex and they told each other they loved each other. Rose laughed when he said this aloud.

"That sounds like the perfect fairytale of a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Relationships in the real world are barely like that. What you just described is the perfect movie relationship and those make me gag. You really think all that stuff happens in every single relationship?"

"Doesn't it?"

"I'll tell you what makes a real relationship worthwhile: passion," she leaned in. "You have to want a relationship to work and for that you need to be passionate about the person. If there's no passion, no burning desire, then all that stuff you just said has no meaning at all."

Well, he and Tyler certainly weren't lacking in that.

"It doesn't matter," he sighed. "He's married to Rebekah by now and they're probably working on their perfect family. Whatever we had, it's gone."

"I don't think it is," Rose sing-songed. "The kind of thing you guys had is never gone."

Jeremy sincerely hoped she was wrong.

"I wish I could have seen your scenes with him," she leaned back in her chair after finishing the last of her pizza. "They sound so delicious. Fun-loving playboy with a tortured past and secret heart of gold for that one person who can change his life and the innocent, naive boy who knows nothing of the lifestyle that this beautiful man leads and you're sucked into a world of intrigue, fantasy and danger," she narrated dramatically. "I bet the sex was mad hot."

Jeremy laughed and threw a pepperoni at her. She caught it with her hand and popped it into her mouth.

"You're weird."

"I like to use my imagination," she grinned when the cute waiter made his way over.

"Can I get you anything else?" his smooth, accented voice made Jeremy sit up in his seat a little more.

"You can tell us what time you're off work and we can show you a good time. Can't we Jeremy?" she batted her eyelashes at the young Italian. Jeremy's mouth dropped at her bluntness. He caught the gaze of the man and laughed nervously.

"Um…I mean if—sure! We're going to a club later if you want to come," he said shyly. The man's startling green eyes turned on him as he licked his lips. The action made Jeremy shiver.

"My shift ends in five minutes."

"Perfect," Rose purred. "We'll be waiting right here."

His eyes flicked to Jeremy once more before he took off quickly. Jeremy looked at Rose with a disbelieving smile.

"I can't believe that just worked."

"I can," she smirked. "We both look fuckable. But then you started talking and that sealed the deal."

Jeremy laughed. He loved how completely blunt Rose's attitude was. They waited until the waiter came back, dressed in all back from head to toe. Jeremy couldn't help looking him up and down.

"What's your name?" Rose asked while biting her lip.

"Antonio."

"Sexy," she purred. "Well prepare yourself for a good time."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I swear you've turned Jeremy into the male version of you," Damon chuckled to Rose hours later as they watched Jeremy and Antonio dancing among the throng of people. It hadn't taken Jeremy nearly as many drinks as it usually did for him to get out there, which surprised him.

"And he's better for it," she smirked as she shifted in his lap. "Jeremy is a lot of fun. I like him."

"He likes you too."

She laughed loudly, "I can't believe he was a virgin until Tyler. His curiosity is appealing. It makes him so much more open to things."

"You mean to women."

She laughed. "Can't blame me for wanting to try. He's a looker. And he's so bold in bed. I'm starting to wonder if he's actually gay."

"He could be bi," Damon shrugged with a laugh, "Jeremy's never been with a woman until you."

"Maybe," she laughed. "I thought I would be the only one until he slept with that one chick we brought home the other night."

"Aww, are we jealous?"

"Just a little. I thought she was gonna go for Mason. Usually no one can resist that Lockwood charm."

She nudged Mason playfully, who was sitting on the couch next to them. He didn't react, his eyes glued to Jeremy and Antonio dancing. Rose and Damon shared a knowing look.

"Mason!" she called. He jerked his head to her.

"What?"

"You've been staring at them since they went out there," she laughed. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," he grumbled as he finished his whiskey. Damon rolled his eyes at him.

"Watching him like a long-lost puppy isn't going to make him stop."

Mason ignored him and turned back to watching Jeremy. Damon shook his head in disgust. The way Mason was pinning over Jeremy was starting to get on his nerves.

"Where's Jeremy?" Trevor returned from the bar and sat next to Damon. The raven-haired man nodded to the dance floor.

"Still? It's been nearly an hour!"

"So?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "He's having a good time."

Trevor muttered something under his breath before stomping back to the bar. Damon shook his head at his childishness. Trevor was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Poor Trev. It's sad how in love with Jeremy he is," Rose sighed derisively. "But Jeremy can do a lot better than him."

"Agreed," Damon laughed. It wasn't a secret that Rose and Trevor weren't close. They had plenty of disagreements, especially when it came to their mutual friend Jeremy. Trevor hated that Jeremy went to Rose for advice and to talk about things that he shied away from with him and that he was attracted to her. Needless to say, the last factor drove a definite wedge between them.

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy and Antonio made their way back to their table. Both were flushed and mused and laughing as they stumbled over to the table, Antonio's arms still wrapped around him.

"Having fun?" Damon laughed. Jeremy nodded with a grin.

"We're gonna walk around and get some air."

"We should probably get going. It's getting late," Mason stood.

"We'll meet up with you guys later," Jeremy grinned as Antonio pressed a kiss to his cheek. Mason glared at them.

"Jeremy I think you should—"

"Be careful," Damon called as they walked away. Jeremy nodded at him, not even acknowledging that Mason had spoken. They didn't get far before they were stopped by Trevor.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside," Jeremy hummed.

"What for?"

"To talk. Is that a problem?" Antonio questioned haughtily. Trevor glared at him.

"I think you're too drunk to do anything but go back home," he said to Jeremy while keeping his eyes locked with Antonio's. "People might get the wrong impression."

He grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him away from Antonio. They protested immediately.

"What're you doing?" Jeremy snapped as he pushed Trevor away.

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake!"

"I'm going outside! I'm not going to some back alley so he can have his way with me!"

"Jeremy, you don't know this man!"

"I know him well enough," he pulled his arm away and went back to Antonio. Trevor met his green eyes and became more infuriated when he smirked at him. "We're going now."

"Jeremy wait—!"

"I thought you guys were leaving?" Damon interrupted. Jeremy nodded and let Antonio lead him out of the club. Trevor glared at Damon and he returned it.

"Cock-blocking again?"

"Isn't it _your_ job to make sure your submissive is safe?"

"Yes last time I checked."

"So why are you allowing this?"

"Because I'm not his boyfriend. Neither are you. Jeremy can be with who he wants so let him breathe."

"I'm looking out for his well-being! He's drunk! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"He wasn't too drunk to tell you to fuck off. What does that tell you?"

Trevor glared heatedly at him before storming off to the opposite exit. Rose laughed heartily.

* * *

Rebekah gasped as she shot awake, the remnants of her nightmare of her father chasing her fading as she struggled to breathe. Clutching at the blankets did little to help her and she pushed them away, feeling hot enough to burst out of her skin. The setting sun shining through their window did nothing to help.

"Breathe," Matt murmured sleepily next to her. He smoothed his hand up and down her naked back. "It's okay, it's just a dream."

Rebekah coughed a couple times before she was able to slow her breathing down. Ten minutes later her heart rate slowed considerably.

"That's it baby," Matt murmured as he pulled her into his arms. She went willingly, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Matt kissed her hair.

"For what?"

"For waking you."

"You know I don't mind."

"It's my fault you haven't been sleeping as much."

"Babe, it's okay," he murmured. "I needed a break anyways."

"I've changed your life so much," she whispered ashamedly. "I feel like such a burden."

"You're crazy," he laughed. "You think I'm upset because I can't go to work? I'm still getting paid and I get to spend my time with you. Win-win."

"You love saving the city. You're good at your job and you love it."

"I love…taking care of you," he quickly covered what he really wanted to say. He felt it was too soon to be throwing the l-word around. "It's not as bad as your making it out to be Becks."

"You may see it that way," she sat up. "But your life was much less complicated until I came into it."

Matt sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder after kissing it.

"My life was boring until you came. All I was doing was going to work and coming home to Kol. That's not much of a life," he laughed. He pressed a few kisses to the side of her neck. Rebekah couldn't help but smile.

"That does sound dull. My brother can be annoying."

"Yes, he can," he laughed. "Especially when he was always trying to set me up on his idea of a date."

"I'm sure they were delightful women."

"They were your brother's kind of women," he licked the outer shell of her ear. "I think this is way better."

The ex-socialite turned her head to press a kiss to his lips. Their lips parted simultaneously to allow the other access. Matt's arms unwrapped and his large hands covered her breasts, massaging them tenderly. She moaned when he took her sensitive nipples between two fingers and tugged gently.

"Shh," he whispered when she moaned a little louder. "Don't let them hear you."

Rebekah couldn't even think of a smart retort as one of Matt's hands burned a trail down her skin. He squeezed the inside of her thigh at the same time he bit her shoulder gently. Two fingers found their way inside her. He caught her gasp when he firmly tugged her head back to crash their lips together. Her hips started matching the movements of his fingers and he teased her slowly, nearly driving her insane.

His thumb moved over her clit in slow circles. She arched her back, biting her lip to keep her moans from leaving her throat. She turned around and straddled him before their lips found each other's again. Matt rolled them over before he moved down her body, leaving hot kisses on her overheated skin. Her heart rate sped up, her breathing increased and hitched. She exhaled but it came out as a moan when he kissed her naval.

"Breathe," he whispered as he went lower. When his tongue touched her clit she shuddered and whimpered.

"I can't when you do that."

"Do you want me to—?"

"Don't you dare stop," she glared at him. He chuckled before lowering his head to fulfill her needs. Rough hands held her hips down and it turned her on even more. Her eyes fell shut and she let the pleasure overtake her. When his tongue slipped inside her she thrust involuntarily and moaned.

"M-Matt," she whimpered raggedly as she tried to warn him. As usual, he ignored her and worked her until she came, her hand in his hair squeezing tightly. He slowly kissed up her body, leaving his mark here and there. The blond police officer suckled her nipple and she sighed breathily, raking her nails down his back.

"You need to switch?"

She panted out an answer. He rolled onto his back and settled her on top of him. He could see her chest heaving.

"Breathe," he reminded her. She slumped forward slightly as she tried to gain air in her lungs. Her delicate hands stroked him while she caught her breath and he hissed.

"Condom," he groaned when she brought herself over him. She shook her head.

"We don't need it."

Before he could protest anymore, she lowered herself onto him. They both groaned at the contact. Their lips met passionately. Hands roamed in gentle caresses. Sweat intermingled as their bodies slid together. Matt held onto her hips as she rode him. One hand traveled back to her breast and squeezed gently. She threw her head back with a breathless cry, her long blonde hair falling in waves down her back. She tightened involuntarily around him and he groaned. She did it again teasingly, laughing when he hissed.

"Tease," he gave her a small glare. She pulled him up by his shoulders and gave him a searing kiss. Matt bit along her skin as they raced towards completion. Rebekah tightened around him more frequently now and he could tell she was close too. Her hips slowed and she grinded on him. He sucked hard on her nipple. He rolled them over again without detaching from her and sat on his knees to bring one of her feet to his shoulder. Their thrusting resumed, their breathing growing more ragged until they both fell over the edge.

They lay together silently as they caught their breaths. Rebekah heart was pounding hard from her lack of oxygen, her good lung working overtime to take in as much air as possible.

"Breathe," Matt soothed. He pulled her into a sitting position and kept a hand on her back, rubbing as she gasped. "Don't try to take it in all at once. Go slow."

When her breathing finally settled to a normal rhythm, they cuddled under the blankets. Matt traced patterns in Rebekah's bare back while she lightly caressed his chest. She twirled her finger on a strand of chest hair and pulled slightly.

"Why do you like doing that?" he murmured with a contented smile.

"I've never had a boyfriend with chest hair."

"Then they weren't real men."

He smiled when she giggled, his heart swelling with emotion for her. He brought on of her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Rebekah's heart swooned. They hadn't been together long, but she knew she was in love. Every day she could feel herself falling deeper. She loved the way he made her feel beautiful despite her blemishes and her wounds. No man that her father would have set her up with would have been so kind. Most of all, she was thankful that he wanted to give their relationship a chance despite the danger it would bring to him. She was free to be herself with him without judgment and she was beyond grateful.

When she had first come to live with them, she noticed that Matt and Kol would disappear late at night and come home in the early hours of the morning. At first, she thought he was being unfaithful but when she found Matt's ski mask she had become alarmed.

" _What is this?"_

_Matt's eyes widened at Rebekah holding his mask in her hand. "It's…it's not what you think Becks—"_

" _Please don't tell me you and my brother are moonlighting as bank robbers!" she cried. She hadn't believed it was anything more than a mask until she saw darker spots that looked like blood. "I'm probably going to regret asking this but where do you go at night?"_

" _How did you—?"_

" _You aren't as quiet as you think! I may be impaired but I'm not stupid!" she snapped. "You better start explaining this! There's blood on it!"_

_Matt ran a hand through his hair._

" _Becks, I promise it's not what you think."_

" _Then what is it?"_

" _Kol and I…" he sighed. "Sometimes our cases don't…pan out the way we want them too. Sometimes the bad guy gets away even though he should be locked up but our system is so screwed up—"_

" _Get to the point," she seethed._

" _We wait until we're off duty to deliver justice. Our way," he emphasized his words. Rebekah stared at him in shock._

" _You're going out at night to hunt criminals."_

" _Yeah."_

" _Does your captain know you do this?"_

" _Don't know. I think he does but he doesn't say anything."_

_Rebekah's dumbfounded expression remained, "How many have you killed?"_

_Matt looked away, "A lot."_

_Rebekah's mouth dropped. She hadn't expected this at all. And the only thing she could think was that she was so happy he wasn't cheating on her._

" _I know it's really fucked up and I can understand if it's too much but don't hate Kol for it," he begged. "We only wanted to make the city safer. Taking a life isn't the solution but if we can keep them from hurting more people—"_

" _So you're not going to bars to pick up women?"_

_Matt paused for a moment before laughing lightly, "Definitely not."_

_Rebekah smiled and walked towards Matt slowly due to her healing leg, throwing the mask on the floor before throwing her arms around him. Her lips pressed against his hungrily. Matt was taken by surprise but returned it with equal fervor._

Rebekah smiled. That was their first time together and it brought them closer. She knew she should be horrified that Matt had murdered possibly dozens of people but knowing the kind of man he was, it didn't bother her. He only wanted to make the city safer for people like her and she loved him more for it. Matt let out a deep sigh. She looked up and saw that he had his eyes closed. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest.

"I love you. Sleep well," she murmured as she settled against him. Matt opened his eyes when he heard her heavy breathing and kissed her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

Katherine, Stefan and Caroline all looked up from their dinners when they heard the front door slam. They waited tensely, the women watching Stefan as he kept his eyes fixated on the hall way. Sure enough, Tyler stumbled through looking heartily disheveled. No one spoke for a long moment. Finally Tyler dropped his briefcase and walked into the bar, coming back out with a bottle of rum. He sat at the head of the table, smirking at all of them.

"Are you still mad at me?" Tyler batted his eyelashes at Stefan with a fake pout. Stefan rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

"You are so sensitive," Tyler laughed. "Seriously, you need to just let that stuff go man."

"Shut-up Tyler," Katherine snapped. He ignored her.

"I'm just giving Stefan some advice. He needs to get the stick out of his ass before it's stuck there permanently. Maybe you should follow suit Katherine. But I bet you would like if Damon's stick was up there all the time."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Stefan bit out.

"Nope."

"Maybe you should go take care of your company. I hear people are starting to lose interest in it since you ruined your engagement."

Tyler suddenly started laughing loudly, a harsh, cruel laugh that sounded nothing like his normal laugh. Katherine and Stefan shared an alarmed look.

"Who gives a flying fuck about that _stupid_ company?" he cackled. "I should just hand it over to Mikael since he wants it so fucking bad. No reason for me to reign on his parade!"

They watched him laugh to himself and drink down half the bottle of rum.

"That company was your father's and you love it," Katherine whispered as she pushed her plate away. "Why would you say that?"

"That company is a joke," he snorted with another swig of rum. "Maybe I'll open a nightclub and get in on _that_ money. God only knows I'm at enough of them. I could run the most successful nightclub in the fucking world. I'd give people anything they wanted to have a good time."

Katherine and Stefan looked at each other and they realized what they should have seen all along. The clarity of Tyler's behavior hit them like a bullet to the back.

"What did you take?" Stefan finally asked, his voice coated with pain. Katherine's eyes filled with tears. Tyler stopped laughing.

"What?"

"What have you been taking Tyler?" Stefan asked as he stood and approached him slowly. "You need to tell me."

"What're you talking about?" he scoffed. "I haven't taken anything."

"Yes you have," he murmured. "You would never hand your father's company over to Mikael. After everything you've done to keep it."

"So? Just because I'm tired of my company doesn't mean I've been taking anything!"

"The reckless behavior, the gala, the drinking, it all makes sense," Stefan continued. "You were so upset when Jeremy left and now you're acting like this."

Tyler spat out a laugh. "What—did you think I was going to be sad forever? He left and that's that. He can do whatever the hell he wants, he's a grown ass man, though sometimes he does act like a little bitch with all that crying."

Caroline gasped in shock. Katherine's tears started falling.

"You do not believe that! You love him!" she cried as she stood. "This is not you Tyler!"

"You obviously don't know me very well," he stood too. "Jeremy fucking James Gilbert doesn't mean a damn thing to me. I only dominated him because I wanted to be the first to fuck him and I'm fucking glad he's not here because I was tired of all his goddamn crying. He can fucking stay in Europe and be someone else's little whore for all I care."

Katherine slapped her hands over her mouth as a sob escaped her. Caroline stared at Tyler as if she had no idea who he was. Stefan felt ready to cry too as he listened to his harsh words.

"He can do whatever the _fuck_ he wants, because if he doesn't give a fuck, then I don't either," Tyler took another drink. "I'm not his fucking boyfriend or anything. He made sure of that because he doesn't give a _fuck_ about me or any of you."

"You know that's not true," Stefan stressed, his grief clear in his voice. "Let me help you Tyler, please. Don't go down this path again."

"And how exactly would you help me? The last time I let you 'help' you threw me in a mental hospital for ninety days and had me labeled psychotic."

"Because you were acting crazy!"

Tyler laughed, "I don't need help. I'm the best I've ever been. I'm as happy as can fucking be because I can do whatever the fuck I want."

He took the bottle by the neck and walked out the room, leaving his heart-broken, helpless family behind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler watched Hayley and Kimberly dancing scantily in front of him on the pole in one of the V.I.P rooms. Even though he snorted more lines and popped three pills of ecstasy, he could still feel the overwhelming feeling of misery in his chest. The drugs were starting not to help now. Nothing was helping anymore.

"Why so broody tonight?" Hayley straddled his lap. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "Do you need more lines?"

"I'm good," he mumbled. She clicked her tongue against her teeth in disapproval.

"Chris and Adrian will be here soon. But while we're waiting," she grinded on him slowly. He looked beyond her and to the dance floor that was on the first floor, the blue and purple lights washing over the patrons in waves. Hayley frowned when Tyler didn't respond to her movements. She dropped between his legs and unzipped his pants. When she unbuttoned them he put his hand over hers to stop her.

"What're you doing?"

"Spicing up your night," she smirked. "You're no fun like this."

"Don't," he sighed as he pushed her hand away. Hayley frowned when he righted himself.

"Seriously Tyler, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be sucked off in the middle of a club."

"It's a private room. No one's watching," she scoffed. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Hayley."

"Whatever," she grabbed a bottle of expensive alcohol from the table and drank from it. The bouncer pushed the curtain aside and let in Adrian and Chris. Kimberley squealed and hopped into Adrian's arms.

"What's good man?" Chris shook Tyler's hand. Tyler shrugged.

"Do you have the stuff? He's broody," Hayley pouted as she received a hug from her longtime friend. Chris smirked.

"The best in New Haven right now. They specialize in this."

He pulled out a brown paper bag and dumped it on the table. Small bags of white powder and pills littered the end closest to them.

"Jesus! How much did you get?"

"This quarter is the crystal," he pushed some or the Ziploc bags to the side. "This other half is ice, this quarter is the Molly and this," he grinned as he held up a larger bag with brown powder, "is the smack."

Tyler stared at it, his interest suddenly piqued. The one drug he hadn't had as much access to was heroin. He'd tried it before but didn't like how out of control he felt but now, he wanted nothing more than to lose himself.

"You want some?" Chris nodded at Tyler. "I have a few needles."

He shrugged. "Why not?"

He grabbed a bag of Molly and popped three more pills, swallowing them with the bottle of Vodka and letting the effects take over quickly. Chris pulled out the needles, a spoon and a lighter from the bag. Tyler watched with disinterest as he poured the heroin onto the spoon and used the needle to squirt water into the mix before lighting the bottom. Next to him, Kimberley, Adrian and Hayley were preparing lines.

"You ready?"

Tyler's attention was brought back by the needle being handed to him. He took it and used the flashlight that Chris flashed on his arm to locate his vein. Gently, he pressed the needle into his arm and released the substance into his bloodstream.

"Don't do it all man. You just popped the Molly."

Tyler ignored him and pushed the rest of the heroin into his vein. He felt and instant burning sensation in his arm before a sudden rush of euphoria hit him hard. He fell back onto the couch as if he'd been hit in the chest, his eyes blown wide as he sat completely still. He could feel nothing around him, he couldn't even hear the music or the people next to him. He was numb and he loved it.

Everything slowed down around him. Nothing seemed real anymore. When he thought about Jeremy now, he could feel nothing but apathy.

Just as quickly as the euphoria hit, he was nauseous and he doubled over throwing up the contents of his stomach before he could stop himself. He could hear Hayley and the other's calling for his name as he fell off the couch and shook so violently he hit the table and messed up the lines of cocaine.

"Oh my God!" someone shouted when he started foaming at the mouth.

"Someone call 9-1-1!"

Everything slowed down for him. Someone turned him onto his side and his eyes fell closed from exhaustion. He couldn't breathe anymore but he didn't care. His suffering was over and he closed his eyes with a hint of a smile.

His heart stopped first. Then his lungs collapsed. His organs shut down one by one like a chain reaction. His brain felt as if it had exploded in his skull before he lost consciousness and lay deathly still.


	28. Chapter 28

"We should not have let him leave. He is probably using right now," Katherine whispered painfully.

"We wouldn't have been able to stop him. He's too far gone."

"Then we lock him up like last time and force him to get better!"

"He was a minor then," Stefan sighed. "If Tyler doesn't want help he doesn't have to get it."

"No," Katherine stood. "I refuse to believe that we can do nothing! I will not watch my brother kill himself like this!"

"We have no choice!" Stefan retorted as he too stood. "He doesn't want our help Katherine! We can't force him to do something he doesn't want!"

"Since when have you allowed Tyler to tell you no?" she snapped back. "When it comes to this, _you_ are in control Stefan! You are the only one who could help him then and you are the only one that can help him now!"

"Because I've been doing such a good job of it! I didn't even know he was using! I fell for his manipulation and I couldn't even see it was drugs!" Stefan ran hands through his hair in frustration. "We're not in control of this anymore."

"Then what do we do?"

They stared at each other, the question settling heavily between them. Katherine knew Stefan was right; they couldn't force Tyler to help himself if he didn't want to be helped. But this was worse than it was before. Tyler was on the brink of having a meltdown and the drugs would only heighten it.

"Katherine! Katherine!" Caroline burst through the doors of her study, looking wildly terrified. Katherine stood in alarm.

"What is it darling?"

"The T.V.! They're talking about Tyler!"

"What?" Katherine cried. Stefan's cellphone rang and he quickly pulled it out, frowning when he saw Carol's name.

"Hello?"

Katherine and Caroline watched his face morph from confusion to shock to fear.

"We—we'll be right…there," he finished faintly as he ended the call.

"What is going on?" Katherine demanded. She gasped when she saw that Stefan had terror in his eyes.

"Tyler's being rushed to the E.R."

* * *

_Tyler looked around in confusion when he opened his eyes. He was on his balcony with a brown down blanket draped over him. Stretching his arms above his head, he cracked his back and rolled his shoulders as he sat up._

" _Finally awake," Jeremy grinned next to him, putting his book down. He grinned back._

" _How long was I asleep?"_

" _A while. It's understandable. I did rock your world."_

_Tyler rolled his eyes at Jeremy's laughter, but he couldn't help but laugh too, "I guess you did."_

_Jeremy sat on the edge of Tyler's chair. He stroked his cheek before bending to press a kiss to his lips. Tyler sighed against them, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip to allow him entry inside. Their kiss deepened. Shivers went up Tyler's spine as he raked his nails down Jeremy's bare back. He missed this so much; it felt amazing to have it back._

" _I missed you," Tyler whispered when they parted._

" _I missed you too," he murmured, giving him another kiss._

_"I didn't mean those things I said. I would never—"_

_"I know," he whispered with a tender smile. "I know Tyler. It doesn't matter now. I'm here."_

" _You're here," Tyler repeated with another deep kiss. He pulled Jeremy as close as he could to his body, sighing when Jeremy's soft hands fell to his bare chest._

" _Now we can watch the sunset," Jeremy lay next to him and cuddled into his body. Tyler wrapped his arms around him, appreciating his warmth. "Like old times. I missed that."_

" _I just missed being with you," Tyler pressed his lips to his hair. "I'm so sorry about everything Jer."_

" _Shh," he kissed him. "Just enjoy it with me."_

_He leaned back against the chair and watched the orange sun set, the pink and purple sky becoming darker and the stars starting to shine one by one like lights being turned on in the sky. When the sun was gone, his eyes fell shut._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"We're losing him!" a blonde paramedic screamed over the screech of the flat lining monitor. A thick man scooped out a handful of conductive gel and quickly spread it on Tyler's bare chest before pulling out the defibrillator.

"Clear!" he shouted before pressing the pads into Tyler's chest, giving him a jolt of electricity. They waited for a second to see a change but the flat line continued.

"Again!"

They repeated it two more times before his heart started again with slow beats. The driver increased his speed as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"He's good for now," she sighed as she adjusted the IV in his arm. She sat heavily against the side of the ambulance. He sat on the other side, wiping his forehead.

"Can you believe this is Tyler Lockwood?"

She laughed with a shake of her head.

"Of all the people, I never would have thought he'd be in here for a drug overdose."

"Me either. What do you think he took?"

"I don't know. I saw a needle so probably heroin or meth. Maybe both," she sighed. "I hope he survives. He's a Godsend for those shelters he's created. My daughters and I were able to get away from my ex-husband because of him. We owe this man everything."

"My sister got away from her psychotic, drug-addicted boyfriend because of those," he sighed. "I'm grateful for everything he's done too."

"I know a lot of people are. He's saved lives and he probably doesn't even know it," she murmured, watching the monitor producing slow but steady humps of green light. "I hope we save his."

"He'll make it," he reassured her.

* * *

The scene outside Nivea's General Hospital was chaotic. News reporters from every station, journalists from every newspaper and magazine and dozens of paparazzi swarmed the front entrance as they tried to get a peak of the most talked about celebrity in Nivea coming through the hospital. Suddenly, the attention shifted to the three people running to the entrance, one wearing a hood and two allowing their faces to be recognized. The reporters crowded them, shoving microphones in their faces while the lights blinded them from the flashing cameras.

"Carol Lockwood! Is your son dead Mrs. Lockwood?"

"Ms. Starr what can you tell us about Tyler Lockwood's overdose? What did he take?"

"What's your son's condition Carol? How long was he on drugs?"

Carol pushed her way through the crowd with Amelie's help. Andie was the first to make it through the sliding doors and the three women made it through without any further incident. They ran to the front desk, Carol's and Andie's heels clacking on the tiled floors.

"Where is my son?" Carol cried to the receptionist. "Is he dead? Is he in surgery?"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down—"

"Where the hell is he?" she snapped.

"Ma'am—"

"Are you here for Tyler Lockwood?" a nurse jogged to them. "I'm headed to the E.R to see him now, follow me."

The four women ran through the hospital, Andie firing questions to the nurse about Tyler's condition.

"He was brought in a few moments ago and rushed into surgery. He went into cardiac arrest because of the drugs he consumed—"

"What?" Carol cried. "What drugs! My son has been clean for five years!"

"The doctors found cocaine and heroin in his system. They're doing other tests to see what else he could have taken. His friends said he also took ecstasy and he was drinking."

Carol let out a sob. Her knees gave way but Amelie caught her.

"Keep going ma'am," her maid whispered softly. "We almost there."

"My baby!" she wailed. "He was clean Amelie! He was alright for five years! Mason helped him! He got him and Katherine clean!"

"I know ma'am," she whispered, hugging her tightly. Andie came on Carol's other side and helped her the rest of the way to the E.R waiting room. There was another couple sitting near the door, looking pale with worry, and four people, two men and two women, sitting near the hallway. They were dressed in club attire and they each looked solemn. Their heads turned when they saw the four walk in.

Andie and Amelie set the sobbing woman into the chair, Amelie opting to stay with her while Andie talked to the nurse.

"How bad are we talking?" she murmured, keeping her voice low so her employer couldn't hear. The nurse sighed.

"Right now, they're pumping his stomach and have him on a ventilator because he's stopped breathing on his own."

She nodded at the four people near the hallway. "They were with him when he went down. They said he took heroin, threw up and had a seizure before he passed out. The paramedics said his lips were turning blue when they got to him, so his brain was deprived of oxygen for a while. They lost him once on the way here but they stabilized him. I can give you more details later."

"Thank you," Andie shook her hand before she jogged through the hallway. She took a seat next to Carol, observing the four people with their hanging heads across from them. She had a feeling that they were the reason Tyler was able to get his hands on the drugs.

"H-How bad is it?" the distraught woman whispered. Andie sighed.

"They're pumping his stomach and they have him on a ventilator. She doesn't know any more than that for now."

"Oh God Tyler," Carol sobbed into her shoulder.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ms. Pierce! Is Tyler Lockwood dead?"

"How long was he on drugs?"

"Mr. Salvatore, can you tell us how Tyler's doing?"

"What did he overdose on? Is he going to live?"

Stefan shoved the reporter aside none to nicely as they fought to get to the entrance of the hospital. He made sure to hold onto Katherine and Caroline as well as he could as he served as the boulder to shove his way through traffic. He pushed Caroline through the doors first, the black hood covering her hair and face remaining on through all the chaos and then Katherine before they were sprinting to the front desk.

"Tyler Lockwood," Stefan panted to the receptionist. In back of them, the mad swarm of paparazzi and reporters clawed at the windows, unable to enter the hospital. The brunette woman looked alarmed at the reporters and news vans behind them before quickly pulling up his name.

"All the way down the hall to the left."

He threw her a quick thanks and they ran as fast as they could down the hall. They burst through the double doors to see Carol crying in Amelie's arms, her own face streaked with tears. Hayley and three others sat in chairs on the opposite side of the room, each looking solemn. Katherine felt fury rip through her and she stormed to Hayley before she could stop herself.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed, startling everyone in the waiting room. Hayley stared at her in alarm.

"What're you talking abo—?"

"What the fuck did you do?" she yanked Hayley out of her chair roughly. "He was fine until you came into his life!"

"Katherine!" Amelie gasped.

"She is the reason he is in here!" she yelled through furious tears. "He is dying because of her!"

"Katherine," Stefan came up behind her but she pushed him away. Hayley glared at her.

"I didn't shove the needle into his arm or force pills down his throat! He knew what he was doing!"

Katherine slapped her so hard she stumbled into Kimberley's lap. The other's watched her in shock.

" _Putain de crétin_! He is an addict! They cannot help themselves when it is right in front of them! He was clean for five years until you shoved it in his face! _Five fucking years_!"

The room grew deathly silent. Even Carol had stopped crying to watch the heated exchange. Hayley stared at Katherine's infuriated face as if she were just seeing her for the first time.

"Katherine," Caroline murmured as she tried pulling her away. She shook her off.

"Get out!" she snapped at Hayley and the other three. "You are not welcome here!"

"Who the hell are you to tell us we're not welcome?" Kimberly snapped as she helped Hayley into her chair. She stood, her heels making her taller than Katherine as they stood nose to nose. "This isn't your fucking hospital, bitch!"

"Get out or I will _make_ you get out!"

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed, "You should be."

"Katherine," Stefan pulled her away from the bulkier brunette. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down until they leave!" she snapped. "They have no right to be here when they are the reason my brother might be dead!"

"We don't know that yet."

" _Connerie_! They are responsible for giving him that poison! That trash and her pathetic drug-addicted friends might as well have shot him in the head!"

"You really want your ass kicked, don't you?" Kimberly cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Come say all of that shit over here bitch. Show me why I should be afraid of you."

When she advanced towards Katherine and Stefan the two men behind her grabbed her and forced her back.

"Let's just go," the black man murmured. They dragged her out of the room despite her protesting. Hayley followed them, not once looking back at Katherine or anyone else. When they were finally gone, everyone who was watching in the room visibly relaxed.

"What was that?" Amelie demanded in her heavy accent when they finally sat across from her. "I have never seen you act so poorly in public, child! I raised you better!"

"You think she gave him drugs?" Carol asked with watery eyes. Katherine nodded, feeling her own tears return.

"I am positive. He was different when he was with her."

Carol let out another sob.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Stefan asked anxiously. Andie nodded grimly.

"He stopped breathing, his blood tests came back positive for heroin and cocaine. The nurse said his lips were turning blue when they got to him and he had a seizure before he went into cardiac arrest."

Katherine covered her mouth and let out a terrified sob. Caroline hugged her tightly. She buried her face into her submissive's shoulder as she cried. Stefan felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.

"What are the odds that he'll…?"

"I don't know," she murmured, soothing a hand down Carol's hair as she wailed in Amelie's arms. "Did you call Damon?"

"No. I need to," he stood. He dreaded telling his brother. The last thing he wanted to tell him was that he might lose his best friend.

* * *

Jeremy's neck was stiff when he awoke in the late morning. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room. He blinked a couple times to get the sleep out of his eyes and realized that he was staring at the clear blue sky.

He sat up, aware that he was down to his boxers and covered by a thick wool blanket that it was entirely too hot for. The lounge chair he'd fallen asleep on was plush and soft. It sat underneath a wooden awning with vines weaving in and out of the cracks. There were other seats scattered on the outside deck as well as tables and a fire pit. The chairs were artfully designed and matched the others tastefully even though they weren't the same style. A decent sized adobe half wall sheltered the patio space. His clothes sat across from him on the couch.

The patio door slid open and Antonio came through holding a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Jeremy knew Antonio was good looking when they had met him last night, but the words couldn't do the sexy Italian justice in the afternoon light. His deep brown windswept hair fell into his beautiful hazel eyes that looked green when the light hit them at the right angle and his full lips were pulled into a big smile. He shivered as he remembered all the things those lips had done last night.

"How did you sleep?" his rich voice washed over him. He smiled, staring into the beautiful emerald eyes.

"Good," he looked around. "Is this your house?"

" _Si_. I live above the restaurant."

"That's convenient," Jeremy laughed. "Guess you can't ditch work as much as you would want."

"I don't mind. The restaurant is my passion." He handed Jeremy the plate as he sat on the edge of the chase lounge. "And it makes it easier to get to work on time."

"I bet," Jeremy grinned. "So I take it you like cooking?"

"Very much," Antonio laughed. "I like letting people see what I can create. There is nothing like seeing the expressions of bliss on a person's face when they take a bite of your food and enjoy it."

"That sounds amazing," Jeremy sighed wistfully. "It must be nice to be able to do something that you love every day."

"It is," Antonito smiled. "What do you like to do Jeremy?"

Jeremy could help but shiver at the way the r in his name rolled off Antonio's tongue so naturally.

"Drawing."

"Ahh, _un_ _artista_. Have you drawn a lot?"

"Not really. It's something I just picked up," he shrugged. "It's a good stress reliever."

"I am sure your work is spectacular. I would like to see it sometime, if you do not mind."

Jeremy shook his head with a smile, "I wouldn't."

When Jeremy finished his plate and drank the glass of water Antonio brought for him, he set it on the table next to him. He and Antonio stared at each other for a moment before they laughed.

"So, what now Jeremy?"

"I don't know. I've…this is the first time I've done something like this," he admitted sheepishly. Antonio raised his eyebrows.

"No one has ever invited you to spend the night before?"

Jeremy shook his head. Antonio grinned and scooted closer to Jeremy.

"Well, it is the first time I have had someone stay the morning after."

"Really," Jeremy breathed, his eyes staring at Antonio's lips in anticipation. Antonio closed the distance between them. He pushed Jeremy onto his back slowly. Jeremy's arms came around him and raked down his back. The kiss picked up in intensity quickly and Jeremy felt himself getting hard as Antonio's hands roamed over his nearly nude body.

"Shouldn't we…move this inside?" he panted as Antonio's lips went to his neck.

"No one can see us from down there. And last night you said that you liked to make love outside," Antonio grinned. "We did not get that far."

"Then I guess we should fix that," Jeremy whispered with a mischievous grin of his own. He helped Antonio out of his clothes and Antonio slipped his boxers off. Jeremy was so lost in passion and the beautiful man above him that he didn't hear his cellphone buzzing in his jeans multiple times.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Christ," Damon muttered when Jeremy didn't answer his twentieth call that day. He ran a hand through his hair and squeezed, thinking hard about where Jeremy might be. The last thing he needed on top of everything that had happened this morning was for something bad to have happened to his charge.

" _Stefan?" Damon asked groggily. "It's seven in the morning out here, you know that right?"_

_He was answered with heavy breathing. Damon frowned._

" _Stefan?"_

" _Damon," he croaked. "You need to come home."_

" _What's wrong?" Damon sat up, thoughts of sleep fading immediately. Panic filled him when he didn't get an immediate answer._

" _Stefan," he demanded. "What happened?"_

" _I…I d-don't know all the…details…."_

" _Are you crying?" Damon asked incredulously. Stefan didn't answer him as he tried desperately to get his breathing under control._

" _Where are you?"_

" _The hospital," he whispered. Damon froze._

" _What happened? Talk to me."_

" _Tyler," he choked out. "He overdosed on heroin and cocaine."_

_Damon felt his heart sink. "What?"_

" _He's been using for months and we didn't know!" Stefan cried. "They said his lips were turning blue when they got to him!"_

" _Is he…?" he couldn't finish the sentence._

" _We don't know Damon," Stefan breathed. "They weren't the only drugs he took."_

_Damon squeezed his eyes shut. If Stefan was this upset then things couldn't be looking good for his best friend at all._

" _Shit," he cursed, hitting his fist against one of his pillows. "Was he drinking too?"_

_Stefan's lack of reply was the answer he needed. Damon couldn't remember the last time he'd heard his brother cry like this._

" _Okay, we're coming home. Just stay at the hospital," Damon breathed. "How's everyone holding up?"_

" _Not good," Stefan whispered. "The nurse didn't look hopeful at all."_

" _Don't think like that," Damon threw back the covers and pulled out a bag from under his bed distractedly. "He'll live. Tyler's done this before and he lived."_

" _He never overdosed on three drugs at the same time," Stefan's breath hitched. "What're you going to tell Jeremy?"_

" _Fuck!" Damon swore. "He didn't come home with us last night!"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Let me call you back Stefan."_

_Damon hardly waited for his brother to respond before hanging up and dialing the number of the cellphone he gave Jeremy when they arrived in Italy. When he received no respond to that call or the dozens of other ones, he began to wonder if they had an even bigger problem._

"Has he called?" Mason asked anxiously. Damon shook his head.

"We need to find him. We can't just wait around while Tyler's…" he trailed off. Mason covered his face with his hands.

"God Ty, you idiot," he muttered. Ever since he received Carol's sobbing phone call this morning he had a feeling of dread in his stomach. Damon squeezed his shoulder in support.

"He's going to make it Mason."

"He had fucking heroin Damon! Heroin and cocaine and God knows how many other drugs they can't see! Jesus, what the hell was he thinking?"

"That he had nothing to lose," Damon muttered. Mason shook his head and started pacing.

"Tyler knows how easily you can overdose on heroin! He told me that was the reason he never did it before!"

"Drug addicts will do anything to numb their pain Mason. Maybe the other stuff wasn't doing its job."

"Or he was higher than a kite when he took the heroin," Mason bent over to keep his tears and his panic in side. "Where the fuck is Jeremy?"

"Mason," Rose said softly from the hallway holding a mug of tea. "Calm down. Freaking out isn't going to help anything."

"My fucking nephew is dying and we have no idea where the fuck Jeremy is because you let him go off with that fucking douchebag last night!" he rounded on Damon. "For all we know he's dead too!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "He just wanted to have a little fun! It's not my place to stop him from being with who he wants! I'm not his father!"

"He's your submissive! He listens to you for Christ's sake!"

"Mason, don't freak out," Rose repeated firmly.

"She's right. We need to be strong for when we tell Jeremy."

"If he ever shows up," Mason shot Damon a nasty glare.

"Then go find him if you're so fucking concerned! At least Trevor's out looking; he's not standing here bitching at me!" Damon snapped.

"I know where he might be," Rose set down her mug and grabbed her helmet and keys for her moped. "Pack his things."

* * *

" _This is breaking news coming to you live from Nivea General Hospital. We have just received word that billionaire Tyler Lockwood, creator of the various shelter's dedicated to protecting and housing victims of domestic and sexual abuse across Atteca was rushed to the E.R at approximately 11:03 p.m. this evening after collapsing at the V.I.P lounge, Taio, from what seems to be a drug overdose. Lockwood was with four of his friends when he had a seizure and lost consciousness. Paramedics arrived at the scene at approximately 11:10 p.m. to rush Lockwood to the hospital but there has been no word on if he survived the ride._

_Lockwood is the son of the late billionaire Richard Lockwood who was killed nearly seven years ago. The killer, to this day still has not been found. He was also recently engaged to Ms. Rebekah Mikaelson, daughter of Mikael Mikaelson whom Lockwood first accused of murdering his father. Lockwood and Mikaelson ended their engagement four months ago at the opening of Rizzoli's Little Italy restaurant._

Rebekah, Henrik, Kol and Matt gaped at the television in their living room as they watched the camera zoom in on the scene at the hospital. Dozens of reporters were waiting outside the glass doors like vultures, hoping to get a glimpse of the famous billionaire or his family. Rebekah grabbed Matt's hand and he squeezed her fingers in return.

"Christ," Kol muttered. "What a fucking mess."

"Poor Tyler," Rebekah whispered sadly. Matt kissed her shoulder.

"You think he'll be alright?"

"I hope he is."

"I'm surprised you don't hate him," Kol gazed at her. "I like the guy, but he was a dick for breaking up with you the way he did."

"He was," she agreed. "But he has a good reason. I've never hated him for it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she murmured. Telling them would be practically admitting that she left the house and went to Nivea alone, in the middle of the day where someone could have recognized her. Matt would never let her leave their bedroom again if he knew.

"You don't think…Mikael had something to do with this?" Matt looked at his partner. Kol shrugged.

"He might have. Maybe he had someone spike his drink."

"Makes sense. I think Mikael might hate him more than he hates you."

Rebekah knew for a fact that her father had nothing to do with this. She knew how miserable Tyler was but it never occurred to her that he was miserable enough to go down this dark path. She wished she'd done more to reach out to him. He should have been able to know that she was there for him.

Suddenly she felt nauseated. The blonde hobbled to the downstairs bathroom, just lifting up the toilet seat before hurling her lunch and dinner into the toilet. She coughed as it came up, the bile burning her throat the entire way up.

"Babe?" Matt dropped beside her and pulled her hair from her face. She tried to answer him but only succeeded in throwing up the rest of her lunch. She leaned forward heavily. Matt flushed the toilet and took a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"You alright?" he asked as she leaned against his chest. She nodded.

"I don't know where that came from."

"That's the third time this week you've been sick," he murmured, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine," she whispered weakly. "It's probably just the stomach flu."

"We should get you checked out."

"Matt," she laughed. "It'll pass. I'll be fine darling."

He kissed her temple and offered to make her some tea while she showered. When he left Rebekah sighed heavily. She didn't want to worry Matt, but she feared there was something seriously wrong with her. She had been feeling off for days and she couldn't figure out why. She hadn't mentioned anything to her brothers or Matt, but now she knew it was time to call Pearl.

* * *

A pounding on the door woke Jeremy from his slumber. He blinked sleepily, sitting up to look over the wall at the view of the busy Venice streets. Antonio stirred next to him.

"Hang on," he kissed Jeremy's shoulder and pulled on his boxers before going inside to answer the door. Jeremy stretched and leaned back in his chair, grinning widely. Bonnie would be so jealous when he told her about Antonio.

"Jeremy," Antonio came back outside with Rose following him. Jeremy frowned when he saw her expression.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go," she said urgently.

"What?"

Rose shook her head. "I'll be downstairs."

"Rose—?" Jeremy started but she left before he could ask what was happening. He felt his stomach sink.

"Is everything alright?" Antonio asked. Jeremy slipped on his boxers before standing.

"I don't know," he muttered as he pulled on his jeans and his shirt.

"When can I see you again?" he asked when Jeremy was dressed. Jeremy grinned.

"Hopefully soon."

"My number is in your phone," he grinned, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's waist. "Make sure you use it."

Jeremy smiled as he leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"I will," he whispered with another quick kiss. He jogged down the stairs and through the back alley of the restaurant to Rose's moped sitting on the street. He hopped on without a word and they took off on the streets.

Jeremy knew something was wrong from the silence that plagued them on the way back. When they pulled up in front of the house, he became more alarmed when he saw suitcases sitting in front of the house.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked when they parked. Damon shot up from the curb and grabbed Jeremy tightly.

"You scared the hell out of me," he whispered. Jeremy returned it, his confusion and fear increasing.

"Are we leaving?"

"We need to go home," Damon clapped his shoulders. Jeremy took one look at Damon's face and he knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Have you been crying?" he whispered. Damon grimaced.

"There's something you need to know."

"Jeremy! Where the hell have you been?" Mason screamed as he came running towards them. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of everyone!"

"I'm sorry," Jeremy frowned. "What's going on?"

"You didn't fucking tell him?" Mason hit Damon's shoulder. "What the hell?"

"I was getting to it!" he snapped back. "I thought you were calling the cab!"

"That was ten minutes ago!"

"Guys!" Jeremy called. "What's happening?"

"We need to get to the airport," Damon's voice was strained. "We packed up all your stuff already."

Alaric and Trevor came outside pulling his suitcases. Alaric's expression was solemn; Trevor watched him cautiously as if waiting for something to happen. Jeremy thought he'd be sick with anticipation.

"Did you tell him?" Trevor asked. Damon and Mason shot him a glare.

"We're getting to it Porter."

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy's voice was colored with fear as he stepped back from them. "What's wrong with all of you?"

"Jeremy," Damon started. "I need you to stay calm."

"How can I when no one will tell me what's happen—!"

"Tyler overdosed on heroin and the doctors think he's going to die!" Mason burst out.

"Fuck, Mason!" Damon snapped.

Jeremy's world came to a screeching halt.

* * *

Katherine splashed water on her face and rubbed her dry, red eyes. Her mascara and black eyeliner dripped down her cheeks but she hardly cared about appearances right now. She took a paper towel and wiped the rest of it away before throwing it in the trashcan and leaving the restroom.

She rounded a corner and stopped when she saw Stefan sitting on the floor with a hand covering his eyes. She started to approach him when she heard him talking.

"You guys will be fine for a couple nights, right?"

Katherine slipped next to the side wall before Stefan could see her. She couldn't hear the response on the other line even as she strained her hearing.

" _Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas très bon pour lui. Il penset qu'il va mourir_."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had no idea that Stefan knew how to speak fluent French. Her curiosity peaked even more.

"Tell him I'll be home as soon as I can. I just...I have to know if he'll..."

He smiled grimly. "Okay. I love you too. Tell him I'm sorry."

He hung up and leaned his head against the wall, pressing his phone to his forehead. Katherine sat next to him, folding her dress under her legs.

"Was that your wife?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"She saw us on the news and she got scared."

"You can go home, we would be fine here," she murmured.

He shook his head. "I can't leave without knowing."

Silence fell between them.

"This wouldn't be happening if I just answered the phone," he muttered painfully. She frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"He called me for days after the gala. He left messages saying he was sorry and that he wanted to talk but I never called back. I let my anger get in the way and now he's…."

He trailed off, his shoulders shaking. Katherine wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his hair. Her own tears fell as she listened to him cry.

"This is not your fault," she whispered. "We did not know he was using. There is no way we could have prevented this."

"I shouldn't have ignored him! He needed my help and I just let him suffer!"

"Shh, Stefan," she whimpered . "We are here now. That is what matters."

"What if he dies Katherine?" he whispered helplessly.

"Do not say that. Tyler is going to live. He cannot leave us, not like this."

Stefan covered his eyes and wiped his tears away. He would never forgive himself if Tyler died. He was supposed to look out for Tyler and he failed him.

"We just have to believe that he will hang on. If we hang on to him, he will hang on for us. We just have to have faith."

Katherine linked their hands and he squeezed hers tightly. He knew that the odds of Tyler pulling out of this alive and healthy like before were slim but he found that all he could do was hang onto him like Katherine said. Maybe if he believed hard enough, Tyler would come back to them.

* * *

_Tyler hummed contentedly as he and Jeremy walked down the street to the park hand in hand. He hadn't realized that the park was so close to his house in all the time he had lived there. He waved at their neighbors and they waved back with equally wide grins. He couldn't ever remember seeing them before but they seemed like nice people._

_The park was full of laughing, screaming children and happy parents content to watch them play. The sky above them was blue and clear; not a cloud could be seen. The sun was warm against his skin but it wasn't scorching. It was a perfect temperature. Everything was perfect like this._

" _Do you ever think about it?" Jeremy said softly._

" _About what?"_

" _Kids."_

" _Sometimes. What about you?"_

" _Yeah. I think about it a lot," he bit his lip. "I don't think I'd make a good father."_

" _What're you talking about?"_

" _I lost my parents when I was nine and I've had bad parents ever since. I haven't had good role models for ten years. How can I be a good parent if I don't know what to do?"_

_Tyler stopped and turned to Jeremy. He grabbed his other hand and laced them both together. "That's ridiculous. If anything, you'll be an even better father."_

" _That makes no sense."_

" _Of course it does. You'll know how not to treat your children. You would make sure they would never go through what you did."_

_Jeremy nodded, looking down. "I guess. I don't know."_

_Tyler used his index finger to lift Jeremy's chin. "I know without a doubt that you would be the best father any child has ever had. They would be lucky to have you."_

" _And you. You would spoil them," Jeremy smiled at Tyler's laugh._

" _I probably would. And I would follow them everywhere when they got older so they would never do anything stupid like I did."_

_They continued their journey to the park. A bark behind them made them turn. A Golden Retriever ran to them, its tail wagging excitedly. Jeremy bent down to scratch his ears._

" _Hey buddy," he cooed. The dog barked and jumped on Jeremy, licking him all over his face. Jeremy laughed, moving from side to side to hide his face from the drooling dog. Tyler laughed above him._

" _Someone likes you."_

" _Are you jealous?" Jeremy grinned for a moment before the dog's tongue found him again. "Hey!"_

_Tyler laughed as he watched Jeremy struggle. His heart swelled with love as he watched them. The sun flashed off of something on his finger. He moved it to deflect the light and saw that he had a plan silver band._

" _Tyler! Don't just stand there!"_

" _I'm not getting in the middle of that," Tyler chortled. The dog barked merrily and he continued nuzzling and licking Jeremy's face. He pushed him off gently and scratched behind his ears._

" _Where'd he come from?" Jeremy asked when the dog finally settled down._

" _Who knows? Maybe he's a stray."_

" _Can we bring him home with us? He looks lonely," Jeremy pleaded. Tyler gave a put-upon sigh but he couldn't hide his smile. He already knew he would give into Jeremy's request._

" _I guess we could."_

_Jeremy grinned and stood, brushing the grass from his clothes. He reached for Tyler and he went willingly, accepting a kiss from him._

" _You smell like dog," Tyler laughed, pulling away. Jeremy chuckled._

" _I did just get attacked by one."_

_Tyler blinked when he felt a sudden jolt go through his chest. Suddenly Jeremy, the dog and the park were all gone. He felt the jolt again and wondered what the hell was happening to him. He turned around and saw his father smiling. He gaped at him._

" _Dad?"_

" _Tyler," he smiled. "It's good to see you."_

_His mouth dropped further. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

" _You tell me."_

_Tyler blinked in confusion. Richard laughed and clapped him on the back._

" _We should talk. C'mon."_

_They started walking down the dark street. Tyler wondered how he got on the streets of what looked like District Five when he was with Jeremy before. There was something wrong with this. Why the hell was his father here when he was dead? That thought hit him like a slap to the face._

" _Am I dead?"_

" _You're damn near close to it," his father glared at him. "I thought you were done with this foolishness Tyler."_

_Tyler didn't answer. His father slapped him upside the head._

" _Hey!"_

_"Why would you put your poor mother through this torture all over again?"_

" _I didn't mean to!"_

" _Then why didn't you get help?"_

" _I don't know!" he screamed. "I'm sorry, okay?"_

" _No you're not."_

_Tyler glared at him. "You came back from the dead to give me hell about this?"_

" _Who said I came back from the dead?"_

" _You've been dead for six years!"_

" _Who said I was ever gone?"_

_Tyler opened his mouth to retort and closed it when he had nothing to say. His father laughed._

" _You don't think I've been watching you? I've seen everything you've been doing."_

_Tyler's nose wrinkled. "That's weird."_

" _Believe me, I know. I've seen a lot more than I wanted to," Richard laughed. "But I know I've never seen you happier then when you were with Jeremy. He was good for you Ty. And you gave him up because you thought **I** would be upset?"_

" _I couldn't just let Mikael have everything you ever worked for. And I didn't want mom or anyone else to suffer."_

" _Your mother only wants to see you happy. She could care less about money."_

" _But it's your legacy," he mumbled. Richard stopped walking and put his hands on his son's shoulders._

" _You are my legacy," he said firmly. "You're my son. No business or amount of money has ever been more important than you or your mother. All we've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I never wanted you to turn into Mikael Mikaelson."_

" _I'm not that bad," Tyler protested. Richard chuckled._

" _You're_ _heading in that direction."_

_He turned and continued walking. Tyler looked down at his hand and saw that the silver band was still around his finger._

" _So what are you going to do?"_

" _About what?"_

" _You know what."_

_Tyler shook his head. "There's nothing for me to do. He doesn't want to talk to me."_

_Richard threw his head back with a loud laugh._

" _Of course there is. I'm surprised you haven't done it yet. You're usually a go-getter."_

" _You can't get someone that doesn't want you around."_

" _Why would you even let that stop you? I used to piss your mother off all the time and she didn't want me around. Never stopped me from doing everything I could to get her to forgive me. If I gave up as easily as you did, you wouldn't exist."_

" _This is different Dad," Tyler snapped impatiently. "Your circumstances are different from mine."_

" _Are they?"_

_Tyler stopped following him again. He was right; he should have just gone to Europe like he planned and waited for Jeremy to forgive him. He was ashamed he gave up so easily._

" _I understand you were scared. Every man gets scared when they meet the one person they know they can't be without. But I think you've suffered long enough Ty. You're a mess without him. Everyone can see that."_

_Tyler agreed. "It's pretty obvious."_

" _At least you're man enough to admit it," Richard chuckled. He turned and continued walking. Tyler tried to follow but he found he couldn't move._

" _Dad!" Tyler called as he kept walking. "Wait! Don't go yet!"_

" _Don't worry, you'll see me again," he looked over his shoulder. "Just remember that you're a fighter Ty. If someone isn't worth letting go, then don't."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Tyler? Can you hear me?" Pearl called as she snapped her fingers next to his ears. She frowned when there was no response. "Tyler?"

"Patient is unresponsive," a man pulled his surgical cap and his protective mouth wear. "He's been unresponsive since he got here Pearl."

"You don't know that for sure Zach," she glared. "Did you do all of the tests?"

"Well, no…"

"Then don't make assumptions. I always tell you that."

Zach sighed. The nurse next to her removed her mask as well.

"What should I write for him Pearl?"

"Nothing yet. He could be responsive to something else."

"Pearl," Zach said softly. "I know he's your friend but he's not answering us. Look at his brain activity."

She glared at him. "We're going to do all the necessary tests before we determine that."

She pulled her black hair back into a tight bun and grabbed the rubber mallet. She wasn't ready to give up on him.

* * *

The flights from Italy to London and from London to Nivea were pure agony for Jeremy. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat and he could barely move due to the small space, even in first class. Damon's leg wouldn't stop bouncing next to him and it was grating on his nerves.

He tried looking out the window to distract himself but all he could think was about the last conversation he and Tyler had. He remembered how desperate Tyler had sounded to speak with him and how upset he was when he refused him. If he had just told Tyler to come to Europe he would be fine. Instead, while he was hooking up with a guy he had just met, Tyler lay dying alone in a sterile, white hospital room.

His stomach lurched violently and he quickly grabbed the brown paper bag in the holder of the seat in front of him. Loud retching caught the attention of Damon, Alaric, Mason and the people in his immediate vicinity. He barely heard Damon's soothing words or the hand on his back rubbing methodically.

"Can we get some water?" Mason asked a stewardess that had come to check on them.

"Is he alright?" she asked worriedly. Mason gave her a strained smile.

"Afraid of heights."

When Jeremy was down to dry-heaving, Damon took the bag and handed it to the stewardess. She handed him three empty ones before rolling the cart away.

"You alright?" Damon asked as he handed him the cup.

"Not really," he whispered before drinking it down. A tear fell down his face and he wiped it away.

"Just stay calm Jer," Damon soothed. "I know this is hard but you can't think the worst."

"How is this happening?" he whispered helplessly. "He's been clean for five years."

"Drug addicts fight themselves everyday not to turn back. Sometimes they just can't help it," Damon murmured.

Jeremy ran a hand over his eyes to get rid of more tears, "I'm scared Damon."

The raven-haired billionaire squeezed his shoulder, "We all are."

"You look pretty calm right now," Jeremy gave a watery laugh. Damon forced a chuckle.

"Because at least one of us needs to be."

"What if he dies?" Jeremy whispered. That thought had weighed heavily on his mind since he received the news. "I never thought I would have to think about that but—but what if….?"

"Hey," Damon said firmly. "Don't think that way. Tyler's strong. He'll pull through this Jer."

Jeremy nodded and wiped away the rest of his tears. He closed his eyes and fought not to break down. He never thought he would have to think about a world without Tyler in it. Tyler was invincible; he was a man that couldn't die because he was simply too important to everyone, including him. They hadn't ended on the best terms, but it wasn't as if he just forgot his feelings for someone he was completely in love with.

"Why would he do something like this?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know," Damon murmured, guilt churning in his stomach. Tyler had to live, he had to pull through this, if only for Jeremy's sake. Because if he died, he would take Jeremy with him.

* * *

"Did you see the news?" Alonzo asked his employer.

"I did," Mikael chuckled. "It's been entertaining to watch."

"People say he's been dead for hours and the hospital wants no one to know."

"I wouldn't doubt it. The last thing they want people to know is that the great Tyler Lockwood is dead. It would be bad for the economy, no doubt."

"Or bad for the drug industry. He had a drug overdose."

"Pathetic junkies. They'll never be truly clean. It was only a matter of time before he went back," he smirked. "Good riddance to him. He had it coming."

"Are you going to try to take back the company?"

"We'll see," Mikael hummed in thought. "If he really is dead, Carol will have to take it over and we could get rid of her quickly. Lockwood was the biggest obstacle."

Alonzo was relieved by this change of events. It had definitely boosted his mood to know that Tyler Lockwood was possibly dead and out of his way for good. He prayed this good mood continued until they could locate the Mikaelson children.

"I suppose I should send a card and flowers to Carol to show my condolences. I don't want to look like a heartless bastard," Mikael cackled. After everything that had happened in the past few months, it was about time something good happened. Granted, he wanted to be the one to take Tyler down personally, but this was just as good. He wished Richard could see his son now.

"If he were to live, he would never be called to testify against you in the hearing," Alonzo added. "The word of a drug addict means nothing in a court of law. I don't think even Lockwood would be able to sell anything in there."

"That is an excellent point," Mikael pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured them each a glass. He handed Alonzo one and raised his own. "To Tyler Lockwood."

They hit their glasses together and drank.

* * *

The sun started to rise in Nivea. The reporters and news crews still waited outside for any word on the condition of the city's most famous billionaire. The early morning September air was crisp and the wind chilled those who weren't smart enough to bring a heavier jacket. Reporters and photographers huddled together, some with coffee, others with breakfasts as they waited with bated breath like the rest of the city and the country of Atteca to hear what had become of the famous Lockwood heir.

Inside the E.R. waiting room, no one but the six people who had been there all night remained. Carol stared at the empty chair in front of her with red, blood-shot eyes, black streaks of mascara and eyeliner lining her cheeks. Andie kept a hand on her back, occasionally leaving to answer the phone to handle business for her distraught boss. Amelie, Katherine and Caroline huddled together; Amelie gripped her daughter's hand like a lifeline while Katherine kept her other arm around Caroline. The blonde rested her head in the crook of her Mistress's shoulder, occasionally giving her hidden tender kisses. Stefan paced in front of them; they had long since stopped telling him to sit down. It was the only thing that was keeping him calm.

"I told the office you didn't plan to return anytime soon. Dobson said he would finish up the Kalling case without you."

"Thank you Andie," Carol murmured faintly. She rubbed her back gently.

"He's going to make it through this Carol. You said he went through this before."

"I think…I think this one might be a lot worse," she whispered. "I should have seen this coming."

"What do you mean?"

"My baby's been in a lot of pain," she whispered sadly. "And I didn't even try to help him through this."

"Through what?"

"His heart-break."

_Carol rang the doorbell three times in a row, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for someone to answer. Elijah answered the door and she cut him off before he could greet her._

" _Where's Tyler? I've been calling him for days!"_

" _Come inside. I'll find him for you."_

" _You get him on the phone and tell him to get home. He owes me an explanation about breaking his engagement. Did you hear about that?"_

" _Yes ma'am."_

" _And what do you think?"_

" _I don't have an opinion of it ma'am. I haven't been in touch with my family for some time."_

" _Ever since Richard's death, of course," she sighed as she sat on a couch in the Lockwood's sitting room. "Forgive me Elijah. I completely forgot."_

" _It's alright," he muttered as he left the room. Carol sighed impatiently, tossing her purse to the couch next to her. She looked at her freshly manicured nails and realized that she had already acquired a chip on the nail of her left index finger._

" _He is on his way ma'am."_

" _Thank you."_

_It seemed to take forever for Tyler to get home. By the time he stumbled in looking less than presentable, Carol had reached the end of her patience._

" _Mom," he said gruffly as he dropped in the armchair in front of her. "What's up?"_

" _Really Tyler? That's all you have to say?" she snapped. "You break up with your fiancée and cause the biggest scandal in Nivea since your father's lawsuit and all you say is 'what's up?' Have you lost your mind? Did it ever occur to tell your mother what you were doing before you did it?"_

_Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, I'm sorry."_

" _Well do you mind telling me why I suddenly have to read through 110 pages of contract to find a loophole so you don't lose your life savings?" Carol huffed. "It had better be a damn good reason Tyler. I'm up to my neck in legal cases and I'm pushing them all to the side for you."_

" _It is. I think it is."_

_Carol watched him, cordially waiting for his response._

" _I couldn't marry her…because I'm in love with someone else."_

" _So I heard."_

" _So you understand why I couldn't marry her."_

" _No, I don't. Who is it?"_

_Tyler sighed. "It doesn't matter."_

" _I think it does," Carol snapped. "You're about to be sued over this person. It matters quite a bit."_

_Tyler sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. Carol just realized how exhausted her son looked._

" _You look like you haven't slept in days Tyler."_

" _I haven't," he tipped his head back._

_She frowned. "Why?"_

" _It's a long story."_

" _Tyler," she said softly as she came to sit in the chair next to him. "What's wrong?"_

_Tyler shook his head, still looking at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter."_

" _Talk to me," she put a hand on his arm._

_Tyler didn't look like he would talk anytime soon. Carol waited patiently. The sun's afternoon rays started shining through the huge glass windows when he finally started talking. Without revealing anything about his lifestyle as a Dominant, he told her about Jeremy and everything he put him through. Once he started, it was as if he couldn't stop. By the end, Carol's anger had evaporated and sympathy for her only child had taken its place._

" _So I did it all for nothing," Tyler sighed at the end. "I messed up, he left and that's it."_

" _I'm so sorry honey," she whispered._

" _Why? It's my fault," he shrugged. "I've got no one to blame but me."_

" _I'm sorry you thought that your father and I would want you to be unhappy for the sake of money. You know we only care about what makes you happy."_

" _I know. I just used that as an excuse," he sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore Mom."_

_She rubbed his back sympathetically. "All I can say is that these things happen and we have to learn to move on. If you really want to try to win him back, maybe give him some time to come around."_

_Tyler laughed humorlessly. "I'll be lucky if he even talks to me again."_

_Carol patted his leg. "Then you have to move on."_

If only she realized that Tyler _couldn't_ move on. He spiraled into a severe depression and now they were here. If he died, she would never forgive herself for not helping him.

The room was silent save for Stefan's feet brushing against the carpet. There was the occasional voice of a nurse or surgeon beyond the waiting room but there was nothing to distract them from what they were there for. Not that anything could.

The double doors leading to the rest of the hospital were thrown open; Jeremy, Damon, Alaric and Mason ran into the room, each looking unkempt and exhausted from their flight.

"Thank God," Stefan sighed as he grabbed his brother in a tight hug. Caroline shot up from her seat and threw her arms around Jeremy tightly. He returned her embrace, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he muttered as they pulled back. "I wish I was coming back under better circumstances."

Caroline cupped his face and gave him a weak smile. "You look different. You look better."

"Thanks."

He accepted a hug and kiss from Katherine. She gave him a watery smile.

"How're you holding up?" he asked softly. She shook her head.

"It has been unbearable. They have been in there with him all night and we still do not know if he is alive."

Jeremy nodded, feeling some kind of comfort that Tyler was possibly still alive. Katherine pulled Jeremy towards her mother and Carol.

"This is Jeremy," she murmured to them. "He is one of Tyler's very good friends."

"Oh…y _ou're_ Jeremy," Carol breathed in understanding. He wasn't at all prepared for Carol to throw her arms around him. He returned her fierce hug, a couple tears leaving his eyes.

"He would be...so happy to see you," she whispered in his ear before pulling away. "Thank you for coming."

Jeremy nodded, not able to get words past the massive lump in his throat. It sounded like Tyler had told his mother about him but he wasn't sure how much of their relationship she knew about. He decided that it didn't matter at the moment.

"Are you all here for Tyler?"

Everyone turned when they saw Pearl and another man they presumed was the surgeon standing in the hallway, exhaustion clear in both their faces. The momentary relief of seeing one another was overshadowed by dread. Jeremy's hands quickly linked with Caroline's and Alaric's out of sheer fear.

"How is he?" Damon rasped from Katherine's arms. "He's not—?"

She shook her head. "He's not dead."

Everyone sagged in relief. Jeremy felt as if he could breathe again. Carol started sobbing in Mason's arms.

"But the damage is a lot worse than we thought," she sighed sadly. "He went into cardiac arrest multiple times while we were pumping his stomach. He also suffered a minor stroke; his arteries have been greatly damaged by cocaine use. He's also lost a lot of weight."

The joy that everyone felt at Tyler being alive was quickly draining from the room.

"We stopped the clotting and got most of the drugs out of his body but his heart, brain, liver and kidneys have suffered a lot. The shot of heroin just sped up the inevitable shut down of his body."

"Oh God," Carol whispered. Jeremy gripped Caroline's and Alaric's hands like lifelines.

"Can we see him? Is he awake?" Stefan asked urgently. Pearl looked at all of them sadly. Zach sighed heavily.

"Tyler is showing very little brain activity. We have him on life support because his brain function is so low that he can't even breathe on his own. At this rate…we're not sure if he'll wake up."


	29. Chapter 29

" _Tyler!" Jeremy laughed as Tyler kissed him on every bit of skin on his face he could reach. He tried his best to sound annoyed but he couldn't help but laugh as his hands roamed under his shirt. They were curled up on their living room couch attempting to watch a movie but wound up getting distracted by each other instead._

" _The movie!" Jeremy reminded with another laugh as Tyler stole another kiss from him. The elder man grinned._

" _What about it, pet?"_

" _I thought we were gonna watch it?"_

" _But isn't this just so much better?"_

_He caught Jeremy under his neck despite his efforts of trying to keep him away. He pushed Jeremy down and slid his body up the couch so that they were laying down, his body resting on his younger lover's._

_Jeremy laughed,_ " _Is this all you think about?"_

" _Maybe," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe it's just you who makes me think this way."_

" _You're weird Master."_

 _Tyler pecked him quickly,_ " _You like it."_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _If you really wanted to watch the movie, you would have pushed me away," Tyler smirked at Jeremy's blush. "You want this just as much."_

" _You keep thinking that—"_

" _Only because I know it's true," he whispered against his lips before pressing them together. Jeremy sighed and wrapped his arms around him. When they pulled away, they looked deep into each other's eyes._

" _You're beautiful, you know that?" Tyler murmured. Jeremy cupped his cheek and he leaned into it._

" _Wake up," he whispered. Tyler shook his head._

" _Not ready."_

" _Why?"_

" _You'll leave me again. I don't want to be without you," he sighed._

" _I never left you. I've always been here," Jeremy smiled sadly. "Just because I wasn't here physically doesn't mean I wasn't here."_

_Tyler laughed. "That makes no sense."_

" _Yes it does," Jeremy pouted. Tyler kissed it away._

" _I'm happy right here, right now. Aren't you?" he asked softly._

" _Of course," Jeremy kissed his cheek._

" _So let's stay here," Tyler nuzzled his neck. "We don't have to go anywhere. Ever."_

_Jeremy kissed his forehead, "We can stay a little longer."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jeremy stared at Tyler's too still form through red eyes and the thick glass window outside his room. It was a far-cry from how he'd left the billionaire months earlier. The damage created by months of drug use was clear in his dry, paling skin and his gaunt face. He wasn't stick thin, but he was too skinny for someone that was once so fit. He looked horrible.

"You can go inside," Katherine whispered next to him. "He would love to hear from you."

"He's in a coma. He won't hear me," he replied hoarsely. She squeezed his arm.

"You do not know that."

He shook his head. "I don't know what to say. I don't think he'd want to hear from me."

"I think you are wrong."

"How do you know?" Jeremy snapped. He felt bad afterwards and muttered a quick apology.

"I have woman's intuition," Katherine said softly. "It is like Carol said. He would be happy to know you are here, that you still care."

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from retorting. He wished he didn't care. It would have made his life so much easier if he could have just sent Tyler get well flowers and a card instead of leaving his promising new life. Not caring would have made everything less complicated.

"I can't," he muttered as he took off down the hall. Katherine watched him sadly as he rounded the corner and exited through the double doors of the ICU to the rest of the hospital.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jeremy gripped the sink in the bathroom, trying hard to keep his tears in. The lump in his throat was painfully thick, nearly suffocating him the longer he tried to hold it. A couple nurses in scrubs washed their hands in the sink next to him but never spared him a glance. He took a look at his reflection and saw exhaustion taking over. A week and a half back from Europe and he was still jet-lagged. But his exhaustion had more to do with his wounded heart and not sleeping right than crossing time zones.

Almost every day he had come to the hospital and he would stand outside while everyone went in to see Tyler. Sometimes he wouldn't even make it because he knew he would lose it. Every time they would ask him to say something to Tyler and every time he refused. He couldn't understand why they thought Tyler would want to hear him after everything that happened between them.

His cellphone rang in his pocket and his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw it was Antonio. He, Bonnie, Rose and Trevor had called him multiple times since he came back and he hadn't had the strength to answer any of them. He was trying so hard not to invest himself into Tyler's recovery and it was taking everything in him to get out of bed each day because of it. With a sigh, he found Damon's number with shaking hands. He picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick me up? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Sure. I'm on my way," he murmured before hanging up.

Jeremy sighed and splashed some cold water on his face before drying his hands and leaving the bathroom. The sitting room for the ICU was still empty when he returned. He gave the nurse sitting at the front desk a small smile before passing through. He frowned when he no longer saw Katherine there, but another young woman with dark hair staring into the room. Jeremy's heart pounded when he got closer and saw that it was Hayley Marshall.

He froze, never expecting to meet the woman Tyler left him for in person, much less at the hospital. He wondered why Hayley was brave enough to show her face but Rebekah Mikaelson hadn't so much as made an appearance. He tried to leave before she saw him but she turned in his direction and her eyes widened as though she recognized him.

"You're Jeremy," she said softly. He nodded jerkily.

"You're Hayley."

She gave him a rueful smile, "I guess you've heard of me."

Jeremy snorted before he could stop himself, "Yeah."

She gave a small laugh and turned back to the window. Jeremy felt overwhelming anger flood him. He had the feeling that Tyler ended up in this situation because of her. Katherine and Caroline were convinced that she gave him drugs and he had a feeling they were right. It made his hatred for her increase significantly.

"How do you know me?" he asked quietly. She bit her lip as she looked back through the window.

"He talked about you," she gazed at him through dark lashes. "He showed me a picture of you once. He said you were the most beautiful person he's ever known."

Of all the things he'd expected from her, it wasn't that. His mouth dropped before he quickly turned his head to hide the tears that suddenly sprung to his eyes. She looked through the window once more, smiling sadly.

"He said that the day of his birthday. He was...well he was definitely not in a mood to celebrate, that's for sure," she laughed mirthlessly. "We got bottle service at a club and he got his own personal. Two hours later he was finishing his second one and spilling about you and how he really fucked up. He checked his phone every 10 minutes for your call but you never did."

The lump in Jeremy's throat came back full force. He stared at the floor as he tried with all his strength to will his tears away. He had called Tyler that day from a blocked number, but he hadn't answered and he didn't leave a message. Now he wished he would've.

"That was the first time I saw him cry. It was heartbreaking to watch him hold his phone and beg for just one call and I knew that you had to be someone special," she finally turned to him with sad eyes. "After that, it was like he did everything he could to not feel anything. He just wanted to be numb to everything, and he did whatever he could to stay that way. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. He was a ticking time bomb."

"You could've gotten him help. You could've forced him into rehab and made him get help but you supplied him with drugs he's been clean of for five years," he retorted darkly. "If he was a ticking time bomb, then you shouldn't have helped him self-destruct."

"It was Tyler's choice to do drugs. I never forced them on him. I never meant to hurt him or for this to happen. I care about him," she said softly. "I only wanted to help him stop hurting."

"You didn't do anything but put him in a coma," he snarled, unable to help his tone. She gave a grim smile before walking past him briskly, stopping when she was a little ways behind him.

"Whatever it is that Tyler has done to you, you should find it in your heart to forgive him. He hates himself for it and he wants to make it right. You don't need to accept my apology, but please accept his. He's been punished long enough."

She left quickly, her heels tapping across the floor quickly and her long black jacket billowed behind her as she rounded the corner. Jeremy watched her go over his shoulder feeling a new wave of anger roll over him. Hayley Marshall had a lot of fucking nerve to tell him that when she didn't even know what had happened between them. It also angered him that she would speak about him as if he would wake up.

He watched Katherine stroke Tyler's hair gently from the window, her fingers trailing over his face before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jeremy shook his head and followed Hayley's path out of the hospital.

* * *

"I've scheduled a follow up appointment for you in two weeks. You think you'll be able to make it?" Pearl asked. Rebekah nodded.

"Good. And you'll bring someone with you next time?"

"Perhaps."

Pearl gave her a pointed look, "You haven't told them."

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I needed to be certain," she said softly. "And everything's just started settling down. They're supposed to go back to work next week and they would take off again if they knew."

"Only because they care about you," Pearl said softly. "You've been sick for two weeks and they don't know why. They're just concerned."

Rebekah sighed heavily, her weak eyelid lifting slightly before dropping back down again.

"The rest of your injuries seem to be healing fine. Have you seen anyone about your eye?"

"Not yet."

"You should have that looked at. I don't want it to close on you completely."

She nodded, her eyes drifting down to the blue and white patterned tiles. She felt queasy and felt as if she would have to find a bathroom soon.

"Why are you afraid to tell them?" Pearl asked softly. Rebekah snorted.

Rebekah looked at the ceiling, "I don't know if I'm going to keep it."

Pearl raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

I don't know if I can handle this," she whispered, tears building in her eyes. "Matt and I haven't made it half a year, we haven't talked about marriage, we're nowhere close to that! I don't even know if he w-wants children and now I'm..." she looked away as they fell.

Pearl fought back a smile, "You really don't have anything to worry about. Matt is going to be thrilled, trust me. He adores children. You should see when the police department throws its annual benefit fundraiser for the homeless children. They flock to him."

The image of Matt playing with homeless children with a delighted smile brought her some comfort.

"I know that being pregnant when you're not planning for it is one of the scariest things in the world, but you can't get rid of the baby without telling Matt. He has the right to know."

"I know," she whispered as she wiped her eyes. "I'll tell him soon."

"And when you do, you'll see you'll have nothing to worry about," she stood. Rebekah nodded, slipping on her sunglasses that she had come in with and pulling the hood of Matt's oversized black hoodie over her head. She hopped down gingerly and waited for Pearl to give her okay before she stepped out.

"Wait," Rebekah turned around quickly at the door. "Is Tyler Lockwood accepting visitors?"

"Visiting hours already ended…but I'm sure Peggy won't mind if you go in for a few moments," Pearl smiled. "I'll take you to him."

Rebekah followed Pearls' path to the elevator. She made sure to keep her head down, especially when a couple nurses and surgeons got into the elevator on the third stop down. When they reached the ground floor, they swerved in and out of staff and patients. The people became sparse the further they went into the ICU. By the time they walked through the double doors, there was hardly anyone in sight.

"Hey Pearl!" a cheerful woman with a blonde curly bob waved merrily.

"Hey Peggy," she smiled in return. "Tyler Lockwood has another visitor."

Peggy looked at Rebekah for a moment with a dreamy grin.

"That man…you know he received three more bouquets today? He's the most popular patient in here!"

"Did they say where they were from?"

"From three of those shelters he's made," she sighed blissfully. "He's a hero, he really is."

Rebekah fought back a snort at the woman's clear admiration for her ex-fiancé. She sounded like every other smitten woman who believed Tyler was God's gift to them. It used to annoy her, but now it only made her laugh.

"Go on hun, I won't tell anyone," she winked. Rebekah gave her a small smile before following Pearl. They stopped in the middle of the hallway by a large glass window. She could clearly see just from looking though how many bouquets, balloons, get well cards, stuffed animals and other trinkets had decorated Tyler's room. It almost looked as if the patient was a small girl rather than a grown man.

"Every day someone sends something. Most of them are from victims that lived in his shelters or currently live there," Pearl sighed. "It makes me so sad to see Tyler go through this when he's saved so many lives."

Rebekah put her glass on the window, the sight of Tyler lying so broken in the bed tugging at her heartstrings. She was used to Tyler being so strong and brazen. To see him like this was nearly overwhelming.

"You can go inside. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company," the young nurse murmured. Rebekah nodded and opened the door slowly as if she would disturb him. She limped to the chair closest to the bed. The healing scabs and cuts on his arms glared at her in the dim lighting. She traced some of them with her fingers, wondering if he could feel anything. Next to him in the corner, the ventilator and the heart monitor played in nearly perfect rhythm.

"Tyler," she sighed sadly as she traced a long scar. "How did we get here?"

She wasn't met with a response, but she imagined he could hear everything she was saying.

"Pearl says you might be able to hear me if I speak to you. I don't know if she was only saying that but I'll try anything if it helps."

The rhythm of the monitor gave her some comfort in knowing that his heart was at least still beating, whether it was on his own or otherwise. She smoothed her hand over the thin blanket, noting how rough it was.

"I don't know if anyone's told you that you have flowers coming in every day from all over Atteca. You've received more flowers in one week than most women have in a lifetime," she laughed. "I've counted 37 bouquets so far, but there are too many letters and balloons and cards to count so you'll have to count them when you wake up. People really miss you Tyler. They're thankful and grateful for everything you do for them. The lady at the front desk even called you a hero. And it might seem weird…but I miss you too."

"We haven't kept in touch recently and I regret that very much. You have no idea where I'm hiding so I should've reached out to you. But something I wish I could tell you that day when we had lunch is thank you for saving my life. That night that you broke things off, I was nearly murdered by my father but I gained the one thing I always wanted. I got my freedom because you had the courage to walk away," she said softly. "I'm just another person you can add to your list of people that you've saved. It might not seem like it but you did."

She stroked his knuckles tenderly, letting silence reign for a few moments.

"Things have been...a little hectic for me," she whispered. "I came to Pearl today because I'd been feeling sick. I had a feeling I knew why but I just wanted it confirmed. It was and...and I'm pregnant, Tyler. I'm having Matt's baby, and I have been for six weeks. And I've never been more terrified."

Her tears started falling once more, "The most obvious solution would be to get rid of it b-because we're practically on the run and we barely have any money but I can't just...he's my child. I can't abandon him the way my father did me and my brothers. I can't kill an innocent baby. But I'm scared Matt will want nothing to do with us, and I wouldn't know how to raise a child alone."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. More tears replaced them and she gave up trying to wipe them away. It made her sick to her stomach that Matt's decision would make her the happiest woman on earth or shatter her heart. She wanted to believe that Matt wouldn't leave her to raise their child alone but she was no longer the naïve little girl that believed in fairytales. There was a good possibility that Matt could turn on her and she needed to prepare herself.

"My biggest fear is if my father finds out, because I know that he'll try to kill him. But I won't let him take away _my_ baby," she whispered vehemently. "I will do whatever it takes to protect him because I wouldn't risk—"

A gasp tore from her chest when she felt twitching against her fingers. The sight of Tyler's fingers jerking against hers was nearly enough to make her jump out of her seat.

"Tyler," she breathed, her lax eyelid fluttering slightly, "can you hear me?"

She waited for what felt like hours for Tyler to make a noise or any indication that he could hear everything she was saying but he never uttered a word. His fingers never stopped twitching from their spot.

"Rebekah?" Pearl said softly from the door way. Rebekah jumped and turned around.

"His fingers…they're moving."

Pearl dashed into the room and looked at the wiggling appendages with a hard gaze. "Did this just start?"

"Yes. I was speaking to him and he started doing it. It was like he was responding to me."

"He probably was," Pearl murmured with a small smile. "I think he recognized your voice Rebekah. That means he's making progress."

"That's good," she sighed. She smoothed back Tyler's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead when she stood. A year ago, she would have never dreamed of doing such a thing. It struck her again how much things had changed since then.

"Thank you…for letting me see him," Rebekah told Pearl when they were out of the room. "I really needed that."

"So did he," Pearl smiled as she looked into Tyler's room. "I think talking to him really helped."

Pearl took Rebekah's arm gently and they walked down the abandoned hall of the ICU. Tyler's fingers never stopped twitching.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

" _Did you hear the news?" Jeremy asked at dinner. Tyler shook his head, his fingers caressing the inside of Jeremy's palm._

" _What?"_

" _Rebekah Mikaelson is pregnant."_

" _Seriously?" Tyler laughed. "By who?"_

" _Don't know. Some guy named Matt," Jeremy shrugged, taking a bite of his steak. The waiter came over to refill his glass with water and he thanked him with a smile._

" _Matt Donovan? The police officer?"_

" _I think so."_

" _Kol must love that. His sister banging his partner," Tyler snickered._

_Jeremy hit his arm lightly as he laughed. "Don't be crude! I think they make a nice couple."_

" _That's because you're a hopeless romantic," Tyler grinned. "How'd you find out she was pregnant?"_

" _From other people."_

" _I bet Mikael isn't happy. I wish I could see the look on his face."_

" _It would be bad if he knows. He would kill her and the baby."_

_Tyler's smile faltered. "How do you know all of this?"_

" _You told me."_

" _How could I if I didn't even know?"_

_Jeremy shrugged, his lips curving into a smile. Tyler laughed after a moment._

" _I think you're making this up."_

" _I'm not!" he protested with a laugh. "I'm just letting you know what's happening in your world of the famous and ridiculously rich."_

" _You like that I'm ridiculously rich."_

" _That is a bonus," Jeremy mused. "But not the reason I like you so much."_

_Tyler leaned forward, covering Jeremy's hand on the table with his own. "Then what's your reason?"_

" _You're a wonderful man," Jeremy murmured with his sultry smile. "I don't need any more reason than that."_

_Tyler grinned. Jeremy leaned forward and he met his lips halfway._

_A sudden beeping noise made them draw back. It happened again and again in perfect rhythm. Tyler looked around the restaurant illuminated by only candles. Everyone else still seemed to be enjoying their evening. They didn't look bothered by the noise at all._

" _What is that?" Tyler questioned when the noise didn't cease. When Jeremy didn't answer him he looked over and saw his father instead. Tyler jumped and cursed. His father laughed._

" _What the…how'd you get here?" Tyler asked incredulously._

" _You made me do it," he chuckled. "I guess you missed me."_

" _How?"_

" _You can make anything happen here," he looked around the restaurant appreciatively. "This looks like a place I would take your mother sometimes. Very classy Tyler."_

" _Where'd Jeremy go?" he asked as he looked around for any sign of his lover._

_Richard chuckled, "You know he wasn't the real Jeremy, don't you?"_

_Tyler scowled at him, "Yes it was. And we were having a nice dinner before you interrupted."_

" _Why don't you go have dinner with the real Jeremy at a real restaurant with real candlelight that makes real shadows on the walls?"_

" _I was," Tyler snapped. "You're sitting where he was."_

" _There's no Jeremy here," Richard looked around with an amused look. "He's waiting for you to wake up dummy."_

" _What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _Why aren't you going to Europe to get him back? They have plenty of nice restaurants, especially in Spain. Nice country."_

" _Because he doesn't want to talk to me," Tyler rolled his eyes. "We've been through this Dad."_

" _So you can take my brass knuckles and beat four men to death but you can't fly to another continent to fight for the man you love? That's twisted Tyler," his father gave him a stern glare._

" _It's not that simple!"_

" _It is," he said. "Go to Europe, apologize as many times as you need to then take him to Spain for some good food and some salsa dancing! That always makes for some passionate nights."_

_Tyler made a disgusted noise, "Dad, really?"_

_He chuckled, "Whenever your mom was really pissed at me, I'd take her to Spain or Cuba and we'd dance all night. Salsa, tango, anything. That was how I got her to forgive me for whatever I did."_

" _You had to have done more than that."_

" _Besides paying for everything, not really," Richard looked up in thought. "Jeremy looks like he would like salsa dancing."_

" _Jeremy doesn't dance."_

" _How would you know? You've never asked him. You've never taken him out on a date and showed him how much fun it is."_

" _He's scared to be around people. He wouldn't want to go dancing."_

" _Have you asked him if he actually likes to do it?"_

_Tyler rolled his eyes. "No."_

" _So how would you know? There might be a lot you don't know about Jeremy. And if you ever decide to man up and go get him back, make sure you ask him if he likes to dance. He could surprise you."_

" _I doubt it," Tyler grumbled. Richard raised an eyebrow._

" _You're pretty convincing Ty. He would probably do it if you asked him to. You got him to submit to you, didn't you?"_

" _That wasn't the same. He did it because he thought I would fire Bonnie," Tyler sighed. "I'm horrible for that."_

" _You are," Richard agreed instantly. "But I don't think he minded so much after a while. He definitely didn't mind letting you spank him like a child."_

" _Dad!"_

" _What?" Richard laughed. "He didn't!"_

" _I'm not talking about my personal life with you," Tyler grumbled petulantly. "That's just…no."_

" _When you get him back, you can't keep him locked in the house all the time Tyler. He's not a dog, he's a human being. Treat him like one."_

" _It's not like I kept him tied up!"_

" _He needs affection. He's deprived and since you're the one that decided to take him in, it's up to you to give it to him," Richard continued as if Tyler hadn't spoken. "He's been abandoned by everyone, including you. But you can fix that Ty. You can be the anchor he's been looking for."_

_Tyler pondered his words. His father was right; Jeremy would need constant reassurance and Tyler was going to give it to him. If he wanted Jeremy back, he was going to do it the right way._

" _Salsa dancing really works?" Tyler asked after a beat of silence._

" _Every time," Richard grinned wolfishly. "How do you think you got here?"_

_Tyler's nose wrinkled at his father's laugh._

* * *

"Jeremy," Damon knocked on his bedroom door gently the next morning. "Alaric made breakfast."

"Not hungry," Jeremy mumbled back. Damon sighed, trying hard to smother his frustration.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I'm not hungry," Jeremy's voice adopted a slight edge. "I'll eat later."

Damon shut his eyes and counted to ten to keep his anger in line. He did his best to remember that this was a rough time for Jeremy and he needed to be sympathetic.

"I'm going to the hospital. Do you want to come?"

"No."

 _So much for being sympathetic,_ Damon thought as he reached the end of his patience.

"Open the door Jeremy."

"I want to be alone Damon."

"It wasn't a question," he bit out. "Open the door, now."

A moment or two later the door opened, revealing an exhausted Jeremy with bloodshot, watery eyes. Damon's anger faded immediately and concern took over.

"What's wrong?"

Jeremy sniffled. "Nothing."

Damon sighed and pushed his way into Jeremy's room. He sat on his unkempt bed and folded his hands on his knees, watching Jeremy expectantly. Jeremy sighed heavily and closed the door.

"You know it's unhealthy to keep things bottled up."

"I thought that was why you and Rose gave me a sketch pad."

"Have you been using it?"

Jeremy started to say yes but the look Damon gave him changed his mind. "Not lately."

"You mean not since we got back."

Jeremy sighed and dropped back to his spot in bed. Damon noted he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Why don't you want to go see Tyler?"

Jeremy shrugged.

"C'mon Jer. I'm trying to reach out to you here," Damon patted his covered leg. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk. I just want to be left alone."

Damon watched him for a few more minutes before standing. It was clear that Jeremy really wasn't up for company.

"Alright. My only request is that you eat something today. Please," he added on for extra emphasis. Jeremy nodded and snuggled back under his blankets with his eyes closed. Damon sighed and left the room.

He jogged downstairs to the kitchen where Alaric was putting away the leftover food from breakfast. Damon took Jeremy's plate, covered it with saran wrap and stuck it on the top shelf in the refrigerator.

"I'm surprised you aren't making him come down."

"I don't feel like playing dictator today," Damon sighed heavily as he leaned against the counter. He ran his fingers though his dark hair.

"He just looks…so tired," Damon sighed after a while. "It's like this has taken everything out of him."

"He's not the only one," Alaric murmured. "We all look like hell."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Pearl said he has a better chance of waking up if people talk to him," Alaric said softly.

"Try telling Jeremy that. It's hard to convince him that his voice will help Tyler when we've all gone in there to talk to him with no results."

"Did you tell him why?"

"No," Damon sighed at the incredulous look Alaric gave him. "Before you say anything, I'm not going to use that to get Jeremy to do something he's not ready for. If he's not ready to talk to Tyler then we should respect it, not use Tyler's feelings to guilt him into it."

"Fair enough," Alaric sighed.

"I know I should tell him. I just don't see the point now," Damon murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I tell him and Tyler never wakes up? Jeremy will spend the rest of his life waiting for him. And if Tyler does wake up, what are the odds that he'll remember anything? What if he doesn't remember Jeremy?"

"I think that should be Jeremy's decision," Alaric said firmly. "I know you want to protect him because you're in charge of him, but when it comes to things like this, he has a right to know Damon."

"I know," Damon sighed quietly. When he had gotten home after the hospital that first night, he spent hours looking up statistics, testimonies and stories about coma patients that had woken up. Some were brain damaged to the point where they had forgotten how to walk or talk, while others made full recoveries. Some were car accident survivors; others were drugs addicts just like Tyler who were able to completely heal. Of course, the odds of them coming out permanently damaged were higher.

"We need to have more faith in them. They're a lot stronger and braver than we give them credit for sometimes," the butler muttered. "Anything is possible Damon. Tyler could defy the odds and come out of this okay."

Damon nodded. "I hope so."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jeremy clutched his pillow tightly to his chest as he stared at the crème colored wall of his bedroom. He could feel the occasional tear fall from his eyes but he let the pillow soak them up instead of wiping them away. The conversation with Hayley had kept him up all night and he couldn't make sense of it. He wondered how much of it was true and how much she was possibly making up to make him feel guilty but he knew deep down she wasn't.

" _He said you were the most beautiful person he's ever known."_

Jeremy felt a new wave of anguish wash over him as that one sentence played over and over in his mind. Hayley nearly sounded envious that Tyler would say something like that about him but she had also looked forlorn. It confused him greatly. Hayley didn't need to be jealous of him, she had Tyler all to herself. And from the way Rebekah hadn't been seen at all in the hospital, she was perhaps the only woman in his heart.

Jeremy frowned at how he hadn't seen Rebekah at all when he should've. The more he thought about the situation, the more he felt he was missing something. Tyler had a contract to marry her, but he was seen partying with Hayley and he was sure Mikael Mikaelson didn't appreciate that. Unless they got a divorce or it was just publically accepted that Tyler could get away with this behavior, he didn't see them working out. But if Tyler had so much money on the line, then he wouldn't give it all away for just anyone, which meant that Hayley was the special one, and she had no reason to be jealous over him because he hadn't been here. But then it didn't explain why Tyler felt so miserable with himself that he resorted to taking drugs again.

Jeremy sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. He looked at the alarm clock on his bed and saw that another hour had passed, yet he was no closer to getting the answers he wanted. He didn't want to talk to Hayley again, but he wanted answers and he wasn't getting very now. And he had no desire to talk to the woman who stole Tyler from him.

 _Except she didn't steal him. He was never yours to begin with_ , his conscious sneered. _He made it clear that you belonged to him, but he never belonged to you_.

"Shut-up," Jeremy mumbled as he sat up. He needed to do something with himself before he lost his mind.

As if giving him a solution, his cellphone blared from the opposite end of the bed. Jeremy groaned as he stretched across to grab it. He sighed when he saw Antonio's name on the screen and had every intention of letting it go to voicemail again before he decided to answer.

"Jeremy! Thank goodness, I have been so worried! You have not answered your phone for days!" Antonio fired off before Jeremy could even greet him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry," Jeremy murmured. "I should've answered but things have been…hectic."

"What is hectic? Talk to me."

"I…." Jeremy sighed heavily. "It's a really long story Antonio."

"I have time _Tesoro_. Please, tell me."

He took a deep breath before telling him everything; from meeting Tyler; to being saved by him; to living with him; to carrying on their love affair and falling hard and finally their crash and burn finale. He told him of his long flight home; the anguish he felt and how everyone seemed to believe that Tyler would wake up. Naturally, he left out the parts where he was Tyler's submissive, unsure if Antonio would understand.

"Wow," Antonio said after it was over. "That is quite a story Jeremy."

"It sounds like a soap opera," Jeremy snorted quietly. Antonio laughed.

"No, it sounds like you and this Tyler have unfinished business. But I agree with your friends, you should visit him."

"Why?" Jeremy asked tiredly.

"I think you need to do it for yourself. From the way you have talked about him, it is clear that you are still very much in love with him."

"But I don't want to be," he replied stubbornly. "That was why I came to Italy. I wanted to leave it behind and start over."

"It does not work like that _Tesoro._ We cannot choose who we want to fall in or out of love with," Antonio said softly. "You two have something very special and even though he hurt you, he is still important enough for you to run home when something bad has happened to him. That kind of love does not go away so quickly."

Jeremy closed his eyes in defeat. Antonio, a complete stranger he'd only known for two days could see how horrible he was at hiding the truth. No matter how hard he wanted to turn off his feelings for Tyler, he couldn't. He was able to fool himself for four months of parties and drinking and other people but nothing ever made him feel whole the way Tyler did.

"As much as he has upset you, he has also made you very happy. And you deserve happiness Jeremy," Antonio sighed. "I had hoped that I could be the man to make you happy but now I see that will not be."

"I'm so sorry," Jeremy said painfully. "I _wanted_ you to be that man. I didn't mean for things to happen like this."

"It is not your fault _Tesoro_. Things happen. But I will never forget our time we had together. I do not regret meeting you. You are a beautiful soul Jeremy."

Jeremy mashed his lips together as he was reminded of what Hayley said to him at the hospital. He wondered how he could think that when he wouldn't even go see Tyler in the hospital.

"Maybe we will meet again," Antonio said softly.

"I hope we do," Jeremy smiled. "I really enjoyed meeting you Antonio."

"Likewise _Tesoro,_ likewise. And Jeremy? Go see him," Antonio urged gently. "Give yourself peace."

Jeremy smiled grimly, "Goodbye Antonio."

When they hung up, Jeremy felt a sense of relief washing over him. He was glad that things between him and Antonio were ending on good terms. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted Antonio to be the man to make him happy, but as long as his feelings for Tyler were present, his heart wouldn't be available for anyone else.

He lay back on his bed and snuggled under his blankets, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"Any improvements?" Damon asked as he and Alaric entered Tyler's room.

"His fingers are twitching," Stefan mumbled, his head resting in his hands. "Pearl said that was a good sign."

"But he has not yet opened his eyes," Katherine sighed softly. Damon rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Give him time. He'll come out of this."

From the corner of the room under the television, Mason sighed loudly. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He wasn't up for visiting today."

"Is he eating?" Katherine asked worriedly. Damon shook his head.

"The last time he ate was yesterday afternoon," Damon sighed. "He's spiraling again."

"What do we do?" she murmured dolefully.

"I think I might have an answer."

They all turned to the woman standing in the doorway. Her shiny auburn hair was thrown into a messy bun on her head, the waves clearly visible. Her big brown eyes were lined with kohl and framed with thick eyelashes. She was dressed in black slacks, a white button-down blouse and flats, one silver bracelet resting against her olive complexion. Her plush, pouty lips were curved into a small smile as she looked at all of them.

"Jenna," Stefan stood and enveloped her in a tight hug. "It's good to see you again."

"I wish the circumstances were better," she pulled back. She smiled at Damon, Mason and Katherine in greeting before turning to Alaric.

"I don't think we've met," she stuck out her hand. "I'm Jenna Sommers. I was Tyler's therapist when he was admitted into the Belmont Psych Ward."

"Alaric," the flustered butler shook her hand with a slack jaw. When she turned away, Damon elbowed him with a smirk.

"Lookin' good doc," Mason grinned. "It's been a while."

"It's been _too_ long," she glared at him. "You're too busy living your dream life in Paris to return my calls, jerk."

"Jenna, I'm hurt," Mason put a hand over his heart in jest. "You know you're still my number three. Have been since undergrad and always will be."

Jenna laughed at her friend before turning to the still man on the bed. She shook her head sadly. Among all of her clients, Tyler was one of the most difficult cases she had. He had gone to her for years and they had actually become something like friends. Between her and Stefan tearing at his defenses, it was only a matter of time before Tyler snapped and opened up to them, and he had like a bursting dam. Jenna felt that there was a side of Tyler that people were rarely shown and she was honored that he trusted her enough to let his guard down.

"You were doing so well," she whispered with a sad smile. She turned back to them. "How long was he exposed to the drugs?"

"We're not sure," Mason sighed. "It sounds like he was on them for months."

"He's lucky he's not dead," she shook her head. "I was surprised when you told me he took heroin Stefan. From what I found in my previous notes, he's only done that once."

"It wasn't his usual pattern. He was reckless this time around," Stefan said softly. "The circumstances are…a little different from before."

"Right. Jeremy," she nodded. "Is he here?"

"At home. He didn't feel like coming."

"I could talk to him as well if you want?" she asked Damon. "Stefan told me he's having a hard time dealing with this."

He shook his head. "I'll give him more time. Maybe he'll snap out of it."

"Did you bring the notes?" Stefan asked quietly. Jenna nodded and handed him the manila folder that seemed stuffed to capacity.

"There's everything. I can't let you take it anywhere, I'm not even supposed to be showing you this but considering..."

"I know. And I'm grateful," he smiled thankfully. He turned to the others and told them they would be back before exiting. Alaric frowned when they left.

"Where are they going?"

"It is Tyler's personal file from his sessions with Jenna. She was granted permission by Tyler to let Stefan see it since he was his Dominant at the time," Katherine smiled at Alaric. Damon snickered.

"Hasn't even known her for five minutes and he's already smitten. This is a serious dry spell for you."

"Shut-up," he grumbled as they laughed at his expense.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I went through everything twice. I went through the recorded sessions where we talked about the drugs and he went into detail about each one but never heroin. He specifically says he would never do it because he knew how easy it was to overdose," Jenna frowned as she shuffled through papers. "It makes no sense why he would do it now."

"It does," Stefan sighed. "Tyler was miserable to the point where he would've done anything to stop feeling pain."

"He was miserable before Stefan," she frowned. "You think this is worse?"

"A lot worse," Stefan sighed. "You didn't see him before this Jenna. He was out of control and when Jeremy left it was like he couldn't take anymore. The drugs were his last resort."

She let out a slow breath, "You don't think he overdosed on accident."

Stefan shook his head. The feeling that Tyler had tried to commit suicide had been nagging at him for days, so he called Jenna to dig through all her old notes from Tyler's sessions. Tyler had tried to end his life twice before while on drugs so it made sense for him to resort to that behavior again.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "That changes things. And you said Jeremy was depressed as well?"

Stefan nodded, "Ironically, they were at their best when they were together. It's like they bring each other peace."

"I believe it," she murmured. "Well Pam's told me he's been improving every day. They're 85% sure he'll wake up, just not when."

"Hopefully soon," Stefan muttered. Jenna squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"I've been looking up special programs for him to go to when he wakes up," she slid another folder to Stefan, this one much thinner. "Since we know he's depressed and now suicidal, I tried to find a place that was the total opposite of the hospital. These are more resort-like but they're practically in the middle of nowhere."

She opened it and pulled out the pamphlet on the top of the stack. "I'm good friends with the director of this program. She said she would take him whenever he was able to leave here."

A beautiful building stared back at him, the name _Hope Springs_ stamped in yellow font on the top; flipping it open, he saw green fields, a huge lake and nothing but trees that served as the background for the text.

"It's on the very edge of New Haven and very hidden. No one would even know he was there. It's about thirty minutes from Damon's house and I know that's where you said Jeremy was living."

"This looks nice," Stefan murmured as he flipped through the brochure. "How many patients do they have?"

"About twenty-five. None of them would probably even know who Tyler is."

"That doesn't matter now. He just needs to get better."

Jenna nodded and gathered the pamphlets back into their folder. "He will, Stefan. He'll have us, he'll have his friends and the people who love him and hopefully he'll have Jeremy. But from what you guys have told me about him, that shouldn't be a problem. If he loves him, he'll come around."

Stefan hoped she was right.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I believe Stefan is hiding something from us," Katherine leaned in to Damon as they sat in the cafeteria later that day. "Before you came, he was talking to his wife on the phone and they were talking about someone. A male."

"Who?"

"I do not know. He never said a name."

She looked over her shoulder to make sure Stefan wasn't coming.

"I think that he may have a son."

Damon choked on the bite of soggy chicken salad that he had just taken.

"You think… _what_?"

"They might have a child," Katherine whispered. "It is possible. We do not know how long they have really been married. Or the circumstances under which that marriage came to be."

"Stefan has a _child_? You think my schizophrenic, paranoid brother had a kid and didn't tell us?" Damon asked incredulously. "Stefan may keep a lot of secrets but he's not _that_ good."

Katherine nodded slowly, "That is the only conclusion I can come to."

Damon snorted, "I wish I could say I would be surprised if he did keep it to himself. Maybe that's why they had an impromptu wedding without inviting any of us. He knocked her up then married her because he felt bad."

Katherine shrugged, "That is plausible…but I have a nagging feeling that there is more to the story than that. I do not think Stefan would do something so irresponsible."

Damon gave her a pointed look. "You've never seen Stefan have an episode. Irresponsible doesn't even begin to describe him."

She watched as he ran his hands through his hair.

"So perhaps he has a son. Why would he not tell us?"

"The same reason he won't tell us about her," he sighed. "But if he did have a son, she's going to have her hands full. Schizophrenia is hereditary and no matter how together Stefan is, being around anyone with the same illness could make him fall back into his own. I'm not saying he couldn't care for his kids but it's going to be a challenge."

She smiled sadly, "Perhaps it will skip him like it did you."

"If Stefan's lucky."

* * *

When Jeremy awoke, it was dark outside. He blinked sleepily and looked at the clock on his nightstand; the time read 7:32. Even though he'd slept for the entire day, he still felt exhausted.

He stretched and stood, turning on his bedside lamp and going to his drawers to find workout clothes. It wasn't that he was in the mood to work out, but he figured that it was as good a distraction as any to get everything off his mind for a while. He found the iPod that Damon bought for him as a gift and shoved his headphones in his ears before pulling on his new tennis and jogging down to the opposite end of the house where the gym was located. By the lack of lights, he could tell that they hadn't come home from the hospital yet. Before his thoughts could stray to Tyler he picked up his speed and arrived in half the time. He found the switch for the light and shut the door before going to the treadmill.

Nearly two hours later, he was dripping sweat and dancing around a red punching bag, throwing jabs in rhythm with his iPod blasting a rather angry rock song. He was so preoccupied that he didn't realize the audience he had accumulated. It was only when he danced around to the other side of the bag did he see Mason leaning against the door watching him. He quickly pulled off the gloves and pulled his headphones out of his ears.

"How long have you been there?" he panted. Mason shrugged.

"Not that long."

Jeremy nodded, pressing his lips together. Mason didn't take his eyes off of him as he came closer.

"Are you alright?"

Jeremy nodded jerkily with a forced smile, "Never better."

Mason snorted, "How about you tell me the truth Jeremy?"

"That _is_ the truth," Jeremy forced out with controlled anger. "I'm fine."

"You might be able to brush Damon off with that crap but not me."

Jeremy took a quick inhalation of air and let it out slowly.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you."

He tried to walk past Mason but elder Lockwood grabbed him gently. He turned him around and grabbed the back of his neck gently, forcing Jeremy to meet his eyes. Jeremy felt his breath catch at their proximity.

Slowly, as if he were captivated, he found himself leaning in. Mason met him halfway as their lips brushed against each other, gently at first, then more passionate. Jeremy whimpered when Mason's tongue delved into his mouth and he pressed against him. The slightly taller man pulled him closer as his hands fisted his shirt, gripping the soft material in his hands.

"Jeremy? Dinner's read—"

Damon's voice died when he saw them. Mason and Jeremy quickly pulled apart, Jeremy looking more flushed than he did moments ago. Mason kept his eyes on the floor. Damon looked between the two with his arms crossed.

"Dinner's ready," his eyes were as hard as stone as he glared at Mason. "We'll meet you in there Jeremy."

Jeremy nodded, more than happy to escape the now awkward tension that fell over them. He nearly ran from the room after murmuring a quick apology to Damon on the way. Mason cleared his throat when Jeremy was out of earshot.

"Damon—"

"Tyler's in a goddamned coma and you're still doing this," he spat.

"That's not—!"

"Dinner's fucking ready," he cut off with a snarl before leaving.

"We haven't been sleeping together since we got back!" Mason pleaded as he followed Damon out the room. "Damon I swear that wasn't what it looked like, it just happened!"

"Like it _just happened_ all the other times, right?" Damon barked. "You keep taking advantage of them and it's getting harder for me to not ring your fucking neck!"

"Damon!" Mason begged. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't have any intention of doing _anything_ with him—!"

"Shut-up Mason," he snapped. "Eat your food and get the hell out of my house."

Mason pressed his lips together, sighing in defeat.

"I'll just take it to go," he muttered as he walked towards the kitchen.

"You do that," he stormed into his study and slammed the door. Mason sighed and shook his head before rounding the corner and coming face to face with Jeremy. They stared at each other tensely.

"How much did you hear?" Mason finally asked.

"I heard enough," Jeremy stood a little straighter and crossed his arms. "Care to explain how you're taking advantage of me?"


	30. Chapter 30

Mason stared at Jeremy with apprehension. Jeremy returned it with his own determined glare. The silence between them was so thick that not even a knife could slice through it.

"Well?" Jeremy asked as he stood straighter. Mason cleared his throat nervously.

"I...I don't think we should talk about this here."

Jeremy nodded and walked upstairs. Mason followed him, his stomach twisting and turning as he tried in anticipation. When they were both in his room, Jeremy closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed, watching Mason expectantly. He sighed and leaned against the door.

"How much did you hear?"

"I told you, I heard enough," Jeremy said sounding slightly impatient. "What were you fighting about?"

Mason cleared his throat nervously, "Damon's not fond of our...relationship."

"You mean us sleeping together."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Mason sighed, "Because you were Tyler's submissive and he thinks it's disrespectful since I'm his uncle."

Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, "Tyler and I have been done for months. What I do now shouldn't matter."

"He doesn't think you're over him either."

"Again, what I do _now_ shouldn't matter," Jeremy's voice took on a slight edge. Mason frowned at his lack of denial.

"Have you told him about us?"

"No, that's why he thinks I'm taking advantage of him," he sighed. "But he was dealing with his whole break-up with Rebekah and I just didn't know how to—"

"Wait, _what?_ " the orphan gasped. "He broke up with Rebekah?"

"Yes," Mason said slowly. "It was all over the news for like a month Jer."

"When?"

"The month you came to Europe."

Jeremy gaped at him in disbelief. It was strange that it had taken him this long to find that out. He wondered why no one told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I thought you knew and didn't care," Mason's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You really had no idea?"

"None," he whispered as he looked down. The bed dipped as Mason sat next to him.

"I'm sorry. I would've said something if—"

"Why did they break-up?" he whispered. "After everything that he...why would he just...?"

 _Shit_ , Mason swore. He really should've thought this through more. Damon would kill him if he told him the truth and he didn't want to anger him any more than he already had. He gazed at Jeremy hesitantly.

"She didn't want to go through with it anymore and they called it off. But I think the reason has to do with Hayley Marshall. Something about her and Tyler being a thing."

He immediately felt bad when Jeremy's face fell. It was wrong of him to do this but with Tyler in a coma and possibly not waking up, he didn't want Jeremy to pine and wait for him when _he_ was there. He told himself it was because of Damon, but deep down he knew it was because he wanted to give their relationship a chance.

"I see," Jeremy whispered. He tried his hardest not to let that affect him but he couldn't help but hate Hayley even more. Exotic women like her would always be Tyler's type, not scrawny, dirt-poor little boys like him. He felt his hopes getting crushed again.

"I'm sorry Jer," he murmured.

"For what?"

"Not telling you."

"It's alright. I understand," he said softly. He could feel tears starting in his eyes but he refused to cry. He and Tyler were done. But that didn't change that he still loved him, that he _wanted_ to be with him. He _always_ wanted to be with him, even when he was angry with him.

"Hey," Mason turned his head to him gently. Jeremy watched with a blank stare as Mason leaned in closer and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Jeremy's eyes fell shut and he kissed back out of instinct. It was gentle and sweet, it wasn't from the person he wanted.

The kiss picked up in intensity as Mason tried to pour all his emotion into it. Jeremy tried his best to reciprocate but it felt too wrong. When Mason's lips traveled down to his neck, Jeremy stared at the ceiling. He would be lying if he said Mason didn't spark something in him but it was nothing compared to what Tyler made him feel.

Mason's lips reached the base of his throat, his rough hands traveling up his shirt. Jeremy shuddered at the feeling, trying desperately not to think of Tyler but he couldn't help himself. He wanted the hands pulling his shirt off to be Tyler's, he wanted the lips whispering against his collar bone to be Tyler's. All he wanted was Tyler and he couldn't pretend this was enough anymore.

"Wait," Jeremy murmured as he pushed him away. Mason watched him pull his shirt down with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"This…we can't do this. I can't do this," he turned away from him.

"What do you mean?" he reached out to touch him but stopped, not knowing if it would be accepted. "Jer—"

He paused when Jeremy's breath hitched and his shoulders started shaking. Jeremy brought his hands to cover his face and he bent over.

"Jeremy," he wrapped a careful arm over his shoulders. "What's wrong? Talk to me babe."

Jeremy didn't respond. He rocked back and forth as he muffled his cries to the best of his ability. After a couple moments, Mason tried again.

"Jer—"

"I'm still in love with him."

The words were quiet but they might as well have been screamed from a loudspeaker for the impact they had. Mason's arm recoiled from Jeremy's shoulders and he stiffly scooted toward his original position. His stomach felt heavy as if lead were weighing it down and he took steadying breaths as he stared at the shaking boy in front of him. A heavy silence fell over them as the other elephant between them was finally acknowledged.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—I'm sorry," Jeremy wiped away his tears.

"So what the hell was that in Europe all this time?" Mason snapped. Jeremy whipped is head around at the sudden aggression in his voice.

"What?"

"What the hell was it? Was I just some rebound for you, someone you could pass the time with until you came back here?"

"No!" Jeremy cried as he stood. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"I don't know Jeremy! Maybe because you just told me that you're still fucking in love with my nephew!" he bellowed. Jeremy jumped backwards.

"Why does that even matter? That has nothing to do with you!"

Mason gaped at him with incredulity before he let out harsh laughter.

"You're fucking _kidding_!" he exclaimed. "Are you fucking blind Jeremy? You really think that it wouldn't bother me if you're in love with Tyler and sleeping with me?"

Jeremy felt anxiety creeping over him.

"I never said anything because I thought you were still trying to get over him! But Jesus Christ you could've said that I didn't have a chance against Tyler! Did it ever occur to you that maybe there was a reason we were sleeping together besides just getting off? Did you even think about how hearing you're still in love with him would make _me_ feel?"

His heart sank at Mason's accusatory tone. It was telling him that he was no better than Tyler for leading him on. He should've realized that, as much time as they spent together, that Mason would want something more.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I never meant to lead you on."

"I'm sure Tyler told you that exact same bullshit, didn't he?" he sneered. "You're no better than him. You use people for your own selfish gain and throw them to the side when you're done."

Jeremy's mouth dropped at the pure viciousness in his tone.

"I never meant to lead you on!" he begged. "You never said anything and I just thought that we were—!"

"Just fuck buddies," Mason interrupted with a laugh. "I should've known what your agenda was the second time it happened. You wanted to get back at him for hurting you so you ran off to Europe with Damon and hopped into bed with me. And it was all for _him_!"

He punched the wooden pole of the bed in anger. Jeremy jumped backwards and stared at him warily.

"You are one conniving bastard. Making everyone feel sorry for you with your fucking sob story past so they'll give you whatever they want. No one would ever think you were a manipulator," he snarled as he stalked closer. Jeremy shrunk back slightly in fear.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he yelled. "Why didn't _you_ tell _me_? This isn't all my fault!"

"Everything that's happened is your fault! You couldn't forgive Tyler so you fucked with his head the way he did to you!" he screamed in blind rage. "You _knew_ he was going to break-up with Rebekah for you and you left for Europe that night! You _knew_ that he would be hurt if you left and you rejected him when he called to tell you he loved you! You _wanted_ him to suffer and look at where he is now! He's in that goddamned coma because of you Jeremy!"

Jeremy felt the air leave his lungs. They were nose to nose, and he was close enough to see the anger and pain in Mason's eyes. Mason wanted to hurt him as badly as he'd been hurt, but there was only one part of his tirade that made his heart stop.

"He's in love with me?" he breathed. Mason blinked, seemingly caught off guard, before taking steps back. He ran his hands over his face before covering them.

"Fuck. That wasn't supposed to... _fuck_!" he swore. Jeremy stared at him in apprehension and disbelief.

"That's why he called the next day," he whispered to himself, heart pounding madly. "He...he called to tell me that he loved me."

"Jeremy?" Damon barged through the door. His eyes went from Mason's tense form to Jeremy's shaking one. His anger was enough to rival his business partner's.

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why...?" Jeremy sucked in a breath as he realized that _this_ was why. Mason didn't tell him because _he_ wanted to be with him. Mason kept it a secret from him so they would keep fucking. Mason kept it a secret for _four_ months and he believed this whole time that Tyler had moved on. Hayley's words suddenly made sense, _everything_ made sense.

He barely realized that his hands were around Mason's throat until Damon was pulling him away.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" he bellowed furiously as he thrashed in Damon's arms. "You lied to me! You never told me so I'd keep _sleeping_ with you!"

"I'm not the only one who knew! Why don't you ask your _Master_!" Mason retorted. Jeremy screamed furiously and lunged for him again, but didn't get far because of Damon.

"You piece of _shit_! You backstabbing bastard! How could you do this to me?" angry tears fell down his face. "You _knew_ that all I wanted was for him to love me back!"

Damon's head whipped to Mason and his anger reached another level as he realized what had happened. He pulled Jeremy to the wall and forced him against it.

"Calm down," he ordered. Jeremy shoved him away with a snarl. Damon looked stunned, not at all used to experiencing violence from the usually timid boy.

"Did you know Tyler was in love with me?"

Damon sighed heavily, "Yes."

"How long?"

"Since we got to Europe. But then you told him you didn't want to speak to him and then—"

"He started doing drugs," Jeremy ended on a whisper. He felt nauseated. When Damon reached out to him he shoved him away, "Don't touch me!"

"Jer—"

"I can't believe this! _Why_ would you keep this from me?" he wailed. "Why wouldn't you tell me that he returned my feelings? Because of _him_?"

He jerked at Mason angrily. Damon shook his head.

"No, he's not the reason."

"Damon is the one that told me," Mason added. "I had no idea until—"

"I don't care! You never told me so I'd keep falling into bed with you!" Jeremy screamed. "It's not my fault that Tyler's in this coma, it's yours! You never told me and if I knew I wouldn't have let him—!"

A loud sob escaped his chest and he leaned against the wall, "I w-would've never let this happen to him!"

" _You_ were the one who told Tyler you didn't want to see him," Mason snarled. "That's when he relapsed Jeremy so it is _your_ fault. You're the one who shattered him so much that he thought he had nothing left!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Damon roared at him. "Get the fuck out of my house Mason!"

"And there he goes playing the victim as usual!" Mason spat. "How can you fall for that every fucking time Damon? Seriously, don't you see what he does? He lures people in and plays with them—!"

Jeremy let out an angry yell and shoved Mason hard. He collided the wooden pole he punched earlier and hit his head with a grunt.

"Get the fuck out!" Jeremy screamed. "You backstabbing dick! _Get out!_ "

"Don't put your hands on me!" Mason snarled as he shoved Jeremy back. He stumbled backwards suddenly when Damon's fist connected with his jaw. He grabbed Jeremy and pulled him away before he could do more damage.

"You heard him," he snarled dangerously. "Get. Out. _Now._ "

Mason glared at both of them before he stormed out of the room. Jeremy wrenched himself from Damon a second time, his entire body shaking.

"Jeremy—"

"I cried every damn day for a month and you never said _anything_!" he choked out another sob. "You said you would never let anyone take advantage of me again and then _you_ did!"

"I know," he reached out a hand towards him but Jeremy took steps back.

"Why did you let me sleep with him?"

"Who you sleep with is your personal choice," Damon said firmly. "That wasn't a decision I was going to make for you."

"What are you talking about? You're my _Dominant!_ You're supposed to make my decisions! That's the whole point of our fucking arrangement!" Jeremy screamed furiously. "Why the fuck wouldn't you stop me? Why wouldn't you stop _him_?"

"Jer, calm down," Damon said softly. "Take a breather and calm down."

"Go to hell! You and Mason can fucking rot! You're just as bad as him!"

His face crumpled as he slid down his bedroom wall, his loud sobs wracking his body. Damon was next to him in a moment, wrapping his arms around him despite Jeremy trying to shove him away.

"Why?" he screamed as he shoved him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Damon muttered repeatedly as he held onto his broken submissive. After a couple more moments of unsuccessfully pushing his Master away, Jeremy sagged in his arms as he let out everything that had been building in him since he learned of Tyler's overdose.

* * *

_Tyler stared out at the waves crashing along the shore, the calming soundtrack nearly lulling him to sleep. He could feel the sun on his bare back as he lay on his stomach on the plush recliner and the breeze caressing his face hidden in his arms. As much as he liked the party scene, no club or bottle service could give him the serenity he was feeling now._

" _Tyler?"_

_He hummed in response._

" _Your uncle called."_

_He rolled his eyes. and shifted to look at Katherine, "Why now?"_

" _To make sure we were not doing anything bad."_

" _Well Mason can quit worrying. There isn't anything related to booze or drugs for miles out here," he grumbled. He loved his uncle, but sometimes the man was a hard-ass for no reason._

 _She shrugged as she took another sip of her juice,_ " _He just wanted to make sure we were alright."_

_"You mean me," he snorted. "I'm the one who just got out of the strait jacket."_

" _He is just concerned Tyler. We all are," she said softly. "You are having a hard time coping with your father's passing. You cannot blame them for worrying that you will go back to your old habits."_

" _They can stop worrying. I already know if I do it again I'll go back to that fucking prison."_

" _I am sure it was only bad because of the sickness of the withdrawals."_

" _Do you know what it's like to be in a strait jacket?" he snapped. "I couldn't fucking move for days Katherine. Someone always had to escort me to the bathroom and then it was back to being locked-up. Someone had to feed me every day. Someone had to wash me because they didn't trust me to shower alone. Do you know how humiliating it is to have someone wipe your ass for you?"_

_Katherine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "It does not sound pleasant."_

" _It wasn't," Tyler snorted. "Sixty days in and out of that thing was enough for me. I don't ever plan on repeating it."_

_Katherine hummed as she sipped her juice._

" _At least we are on vacation," she murmured as she set her drink on the table between them and reached for the bowl of grapes sitting next to it. Tyler winced when the sunlight bounced off a shiny diamond ring around her finger into his eyes._

" _What's that?" he asked. Katherine displayed her hand to him with a grin._

" _Surely you know what a ring looks like," she giggled._

" _I know it's a ring," he rolled his eyes. "I'm asking where you got it from."_

" _Master Salvatore gave it to me for doing well in one of our scenes," she sighed dreamily._

" _Master Salvatore?" he gaped. "You're actually going with this dominating submission bullshit Katherine?"_

" _Why not? They are handsome, no?" she giggled. "Stefan has clearly taken an interest in you."_

" _Just because he's good looking doesn't mean I want him shoving a dildo up my ass. And I'll be damned if I let someone spank me like some little kid."_

" _You say that now," she smirked. "You might change your mind if you open yourself to them."_

" _I'm good," Tyler grunted. "He can keep his freaky fetishes. I want nothing to do with it."_

" _They use handcuffs. You like those."_

" _When I'm on top."_

" _You are not to be in control Tyler. You must learn to relinquish power over things that you can and cannot control."_

" _That sounds like you got that from one of those Target posters," he snorted. "I don't need to relinquish anything Katherine. Whatever bullshit lies they've been telling you about this power exchange stuff isn't true."_

" _It is a journey," she continued in her dreamy voice as if he hadn't spoken. "A terrifying but beautiful journey where you must learn to trust those who are given the power over your life. Even when you want to question it, all you can do is obey. And it is absolutely magnifique."_

_Tyler laughed, "He's brainwashed you good. What's his name?"_

" _Damon," she smiled. "It is not brainwashing Tyler. It is clarity. He has set my mind and my soul free."_

" _I bet he has," Tyler snickered. "I've never seen you so sprung off of someone before."_

_She shoved him playfully._

" _It is different with him, just like it will be different with Stefan Salvatore with you. He will make you feel things you would never imagine."_

" _So does Damon tie you up and fuck you senseless? Is that how he sets you free?" he mocked._

" _Dominance and submission is not about sex."_

_Both of Tyler's eyebrows rose, "Bullshit."_

" _I am not lying," she protested. "It is about trusting someone enough to allow them to own every part of your being. Sex is merely a tool used in the power exchange but there is so much more to it. You would see if you trusted Master Stefan."_

_Tyler stared at his sister with skepticism, "We haven't even known them for six months."_

" _Oui, but I supposed that is the thrill of it, no?"_

" _Aren't you afraid he's going to turn out psychotic like Thomas?" Tyler growled out the name of his sister's ex. Katherine shook her head._

" _He is nothing like him. He does not use physical force with me or say hurtful words. He allows me to speak freely and when I please."_

_Tyler snorted again. He was weary of any man who showed interest in Katherine ever since the whole debacle with Thomas Reinfield, the son of a wealthy mine owner and Katherine's ex that he had to dispose of. He had no qualms over getting rid of Damon Salvatore if he posed a threat to his sister, no matter the amount of money he had._

" _Well…just be careful," he rolled onto his back. "It'd be a shame if I had to kick his ass too. He's Mason's business partner."_

_Katherine giggled as she looked to the pale blue sky.,"You have nothing to worry about chéri. I am in good hands. And when you choose to accept Stefan Salvatore as your Master, you will see that you are too."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Do you think he's dreaming?"

"I do not know _chéri_. Maybe he is."

"If his brain activity is going up, that means he has to be thinking about stuff, right?"

"Perhaps," Katherine grinned at her blonde submissive. "Have you been thinking about this stuff, as you put it, a lot?"

"I just wonder if people who are asleep for so long actually dream or if it's just…blank, dark nothing."

"I do not think it is blank or nothing," Katherine murmured. "As for dark…he could be dreaming about the past. That was a dark time for all of us."

"Did he go into a coma before?" she asked gently.

"No. Stefan was able to stop his self-destruction before he reached this point," she shook her head. Caroline noticed the change of tone in her Mistress's voice but she decided not to press.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" she asked softly.

"It is hard to say. But hopefully it is soon," Katherine sighed as she squeezed the blonde's hands. "I miss him."

"I do too," she whispered.

They leaned in and shared a kiss. The door opened, startling them both. Both women immediately became tense when Mikael Mikaelson entered the room, his trademark smirk gracing his face. His long black coat hung inches off the floor, making him look larger and more menacing.

He tipped his hat to them, "Hello ladies."

"What are you doing here?" Katherine snapped as she stood.

"Just checking on our young billionaire," he chuckled. His eyes roamed over Caroline predatorily. Katherine quickly blocked her from his view. "I can't imagine how difficult this must be for your family."

"Get out," she snarled dangerously. "Tyler does not want you here."

"I don't hear him protesting. In fact, I don't too hear much from Tyler these days," Mikael chuckled darkly. He moved to Tyler's still form and the women panicked.

"Do not go near him!" the brunette beauty snarled. Mikael ignored her, bending over to whisper something in Tyler's ear that they couldn't hear.

"That must have been some heroin hit. Or is it meth?" he asked as he pulled back with his wicked grin. "The media can't seem to make up their minds about which one put him in here."

"Get out!" Katherine nearly yelled. "Leave before I call security!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong," he put his hands up mockingly. "It's not a crime for me to visit an old friend."

"You are no friend," she hissed. "You wanted Tyler dead more than anyone so you could take his company."

"Oh I'm well beyond that pettiness," Mikael chuckled. "Though I can't help but think that this is a sort of justice for what he did to my daughter."

"The daughter whose life you nearly took," she retorted. "Do not act as if you care about her! You were only using her to get Tyler's money! And when she turned on you, you tried to kill her!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Mikael laughed. "Where did you get your information, Ms. Pierce? I can assure you it's incorrect. If I was the one who tried to kill my daughter, don't you think I would be in custody right now?"

"Then where is she?" Katherine sneered. "No one has seen her for weeks. Rebekah loved the attention the paparazzi gave her. Surely she would be slandering Tyler's name now that he has overdosed on drugs."

"She doesn't need to slander him; he did that to himself! By the way the stock in his business is dropping each day, it's a wonder anyone still considers Lockwood a household name."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "I'm sure you've noticed that business for you hasn't been good lately."

The Bulgarian beauty's eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not know what you are implying."

"Lockwood is losing money by the hour because none of his investors have any faith that he'll pull through this. They're selling their shares as fast as they can, but it's hard to sell shares of a company when its CEO is a junkie," Mikael cackled wickedly. "I hear that your business and Salvatore's coffee company have taken a hit too. They seem to think no better of you than they do him."

Katherine's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What will you do if he never wakes up? I can't imagine any of you staying in business through the end of the year," Mikael grinned wickedly. "Lockwood's net worth has been dropping nearly $6,000 a day. I won't have to steal the company back. I could just buy it for pennies and rebuild it from the ground up. I could buy _all_ of you out."

He stepped closer and leaned in. She was standing close enough to feel his breath on her face.

"And I would take _everything_ you owned," he whispered maliciously. He leered at Caroline for a moment before tipping his hat to them and leaving. Katherine's face never shifted from her stony look, but she could feel dread starting to seep into her body. The way Mikael had looked at Caroline sent shivers up her spine. But there was no way Mikael could know that Tyler's company was losing $6,000 a day from the media because that information was never shared. Unless…

"Katherine?"

Caroline's trembling voice shook her from her thoughts. She didn't bother trying to hide her worry. The blonde knew her well enough to see through any pretenses she would put up.

"What's wrong?"

She swallowed heavily, "I know who our mole is."

* * *

_Jeremy tipped his head back onto Mason's shoulder with a moan as the elder man's arms circled around his waist. Soft lips trailed down his neck, licking up the beads of water from their earlier shower and they made him feel weak as Mason guided him to the bed they shared. Jeremy's knees bent and he knelt on the bed when he reached it. Mason knelt behind him, his arms tightening as he sucked gently on his skin. One of his hands dropped down to his cock and stroked as he leaned even more into the hard body behind him._

_Mason nudged him and he dropped down to all fours. He followed, his lips moving to the back of his neck and traveling down his arched spine. His cock nudged Jeremy's hole and he pushed back into it._

" _Mason," Jeremy whimpered when his lips reached his lower back. Mason chuckled as he grabbed the lube from the floor. He reached into the drawer and grabbed a condom. Jeremy whined as he wiggled his hips slightly. The elder reached between his legs and grabbed his balls gently._

" _Patience," he scolded lightly._

" _You're taking too long," he quipped over his shoulder. Mason smirked and spanked him lightly._

" _Don't make me gag you," he warned. Jeremy raised an eyebrow in challenge._

" _You wouldn't."_

" _No. I'd just tie you up, but I don't think you'd mind that," he chuckled._

_"You mean you weren't going to?"_

_Mason laughed as he slipped the condom on. He reached over in the drawer again and pulled out two silk ties. He shoved him onto the bed chest first and brought his arms behind him, tying them behind his back with one and tied the other around his eyes. He kissed him on the cheek, admiring the pretty picture he made before slicking his fingers with lube and thrusting one inside._

" _You want me to dominate you Jer?" he asked huskily as he moved it in and out. He moaned out his confirmation, his hand clenching and unclenching behind him._

" _Yes."_

_Mason smacked his behind a little harder. He moaned._

" _Yes what?"_

" _Yes Master."_

Jeremy shuddered as he opened his eyes. Nauseating guilt and arousal flooded him at the same time and he rolled over to rid himself of the feeling. He realized he was on his bed and he frowned as he lifted his head slightly in confusion. There was no sign of Damon anywhere, no sign of the colossal fight that had taken place.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling dully. Mason hurt him last night with his words, but nothing felt worse than knowing that he'd been lied to by people he trusted for _months_. He hated Mason and Damon but they couldn't outweigh the hatred he felt for himself for not even checking on Tyler. There were so many ways he could've kept the billionaire from doing this and he'd been to caught up with himself to even call him.

Two tears left Jeremy's eyes and he didn't bother wiping them away. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his entire body felt weak. All he could feel was anger, betrayal and sadness. He knew that there was no way he would've known Tyler would relapse because of his departure but he couldn't help but feel a horrific amount of guilt. Mason said he was the cause of his relapse and he was right. If only he'd called him just to let him talk, to let him explain how sorry he was.

A knock on the door interrupted his bitter musings. He sat up with a short sigh.

"Go away Damon. I don't want to talk to you," he snapped irritably. His irritation grew when he heard chuckling on the other side.

"Hun, I'm _much_ prettier than Damon Salvatore."

Jeremy's eyes widened at the voice. He scrambled out of bed and threw open the door revealing Rose's beaming face. He laughed in surprise as he caught her in his arms. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"What're you doing here?" he whispered. She pulled back with her mischievous grin.

"Surprising you! Damon and I have been planning it for the past week."

Jeremy heard a light chuckle behind her. His smile widened when he saw Trevor giving his half smile. Rose stepped aside so Jeremy could embrace him.

"I missed you guys," he murmured as he clung to him. Trevor squeezed him tightly, burying his nose in his hair.

"I missed you more," he murmured. He looked over Jeremy's shoulder and saw Rose giving him a disapproving look. He smirked in return.

"So why don't you want to talk to Damon?" Rose asked as she sat down on his bed. "He was leaving when we came in…did you two have a row?"

"Something like that," he sighed as he sat next to her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Good, because we're not here to talk about fights. We came to cheer you up," Trevor smiled at him. "So get dressed because we're going out."

"I'm not really in the mood," Jeremy gave them a weak smile. "I'm not feeling too good today."

"Nope, that attitude ends now," Rose stood and pulled him to his feet. "We're going out and that's final. Damon said you stay in here too many days and he thinks you're sun deprived. You're coming out with us and you're getting some fresh air."

She pushed him towards his bathroom despite his weak protests. He laughed and finally gave up trying to win against Rose's optimistic and persistent attitude. Seeing two of his best friends was like having a breath of fresh air in his suffocating life.

"I'm really glad you guys are here," he said softly when he paused at the door. "Thank you for coming."

"Any time," she grinned. He returned it and shut the bathroom door. They left the room silently, Rose closing the door on her way out. When she turned to her half-brother, all traces of her smile were gone.

"So here's the deal," she snapped. "Damon invited us, well _me_ , to get Jeremy out of the house, cheer him up, and convince him to see Tyler. He's clearly distraught so you flirting with him isn't going to help."

"Maybe he doesn't want to see Tyler," he sneered. "If he doesn't want to visit the man that put him through a living hell I wouldn't blame him. Maybe you lot should just leave him be and let him move on."

"They're _friends_ , Trevor. Jeremy wasn't not going to come home because of some row they had," she rolled her eyes.

"Friends don't do what he did. Tyler Lockwood is a playboy and a heart-breaker. He's not worthy of Jeremy."

"Well regardless of what you think, Jeremy's still in love with him. Be sympathetic to that fact."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't need to," she rolled her eyes. "You're a fool if you think you have a chance with him. He went from sleeping with Tyler to sleeping with Mason so obviously you aren't his type. Leave Jeremy be and find someone else to obsess over."

Trevor's face scrunched in anger. Quicker than Rose could blink he grabbed both her arms and slammed her into the wall by Jeremy's bedroom door.

"You think you know him so well because you spread your legs for him like the whore you are," he spat viciously as his nails dug into her arms. "I know he was sleeping with you too Rose, don't even deny it. You did it to spite me, you little bitch."

"You're insane," she retorted. He slammed her into the wall again in a fit of rage.

"You were only supposed to be his therapist and yet you got on your knees for him just like any other man. But don't believe for one moment that you know Jeremy better than me. I'm his best friend. He has more respect for me than he ever will for you."

Rose glared at him as she tried to free herself. She winced when he slammed her into the wall again and his nails dug deep into her skin.

"Let go," she snarled. Trevor ignored her as he grabbed her face harshly with a large, rough hand.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. If you try to come between Jeremy and I, you _will_ regret it. He is my priority, not you and Damon's plans to shove Lockwood in his face," he hissed as he leaned in closer. "If you get in my way, you're going to wish you hadn't."

Rose stared into her brother's deranged eyes, trying not to show fear. She tried to use her body to shove him away but he pushed her back once more.

"Are we clear?" he snarled lowly.

"Hey!"

Both siblings turned to see Alaric standing at the end of the hallway. Trevor snarled low in his throat.

"Let her go, now," the butler's voice was hard. Trevor glared at him.

"Mind your business, butler. This is a family matter."

"That you're dealing with in my house," Alaric's eyes narrowed as he approached them. Trevor took a step back, releasing Rose in the process. Rose shoved him away for good measure before opening Jeremy's door and nearly slamming it shut. A click behind the door indicated to both men that she locked it.

"Damon's done a good thing by letting you stay here even though you weren't invited. I would watch my boundaries if I were you Trevor," Alaric warned. "This isn't your territory and Jeremy isn't your property."

Trevor's eyes glinted dangerously as he stormed off in the direction of his room. Alaric watched him go with apprehension. He knew what obsession looked like, and Trevor's obsession with Jeremy was starting to get out of control.

* * *

Rebekah groaned into her pillow as another round of sickness swept over her. She was thankful Matt had gone out with Kol to see about going back to work so she wouldn't have to explain why she was still sick. As much as Rebekah wanted them with her where it was safe, she knew it was only a matter of time before they grew bored of domestic life.

"Not again," she sighed as she hobbled to the bathroom for another round with the toilet. Her entire body shook as she heaved her entire lunch of five carrots into the clear water. Exhausted, she leaned against the wall as she caught her breath.

"Morning sickness my arse," she panted as she grabbed some tissue to wipe her mouth. She still hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy, though with her next appointment coming up, she knew she would have to tell someone. But every time Matt wrapped his arms around her when they went to sleep, she couldn't help but think that would disappear once he knew. The shadow of doubt she felt was clouding her happiness that she was bringing a baby into the world and that it was with someone she loved.

Rebekah heard the front door slam and Henrik calling out her name. She wanted to move before he saw her but she was so drained from constantly hurling the contents of her stomach that she barely had any strength.

"Becks?" the closeness of his voice told her he was in her bedroom. "Where're you?"

"In here," she sighed weakly. Henrik dropped his backpack and knelt next to her.

"Geeze Becks, you've been sick for like three weeks now," he muttered.

"Water," she rasped. When he ran out the room, Rebekah slowly pulled herself from the floor and flushed the toilet again. She nearly cringed at her reflection in the mirror, her pale skin, dark circles and limp hair making her look far from healthy.

"Here," Henrik handed her a tall glass when she dropped back onto her bed. She smiled appreciatively before gulping down half of it. Her stomach churned but settled after a moment.

"I'm calling Pearl," he dashed into the living room. "I'll ask her to come here so you don't have to leave—"

"No, Rick," she sighed as she sat the glass down. "Don't call her. I'll be alright."

Henrik re-entered the room with a skeptical look, "Rebekah, you've been throwing up every day for the past three weeks. You think we don't notice when you don't eat?"

"I've seen a doctor, and I lied," she sighed heavily, feeling tears in her eyes. "I don't have the flu, Henrik."

His dark brows furrowed in confusion. "If you don't have the flu—?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking away as her tears started falling. She heard her younger brother's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh," he dropped next to her. "Why didn't you _say_ something?"

"Look at where we are!" she exclaimed. "We're practically on the run from father who is no doubt hunting us down. If he knew about this, that I was having a child out of wedlock he would murder all of us! And I have no means to support him when he's born—"

"You're having a boy?" he interrupted with wide eyes. Rebekah stared at him, caught off guard before she gave him a weak smile.

"I don't know. I think so," she murmured. She placed a hand over her stomach gently. Henrik's eyes widened even more.

"Shit Rebekah! Does Kol know? Does _Matt_?"

"No. And you're not to tell either of them," she glared.

"How are you going to hide a baby from two detectives?" he asked incredulously. "Now that I look back on it you have all the symptoms. They're going to figure it out when your belly starts growing."

He shook his head, "Why would you keep this a secret Becks?"

"I didn't want to worry you all. There's the trial and the hearing, there's so much going on this would complicate it more," she whispered. Henrik scoffed.

"I think they'll be more relieved to know you're not dying of stomach cancer or something. They're seriously worried Becks, like Kol was looking through the phone book for a stomach specialist. You have to tell them."

She sighed and nodded. Henrik slung his arm over his sister's shoulders and pulled her into a one-armed hug. Rebekah leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"They're not going to run away at the first mention of a baby," he chuckled. "We love you know matter what Becks."

Rebekah sniffed and nodded. Now that she heard a family member say it was alright, she didn't feel so bad about her secret.

"I'll tell them soon," she whispered. "Don't say anything, please Henrik."

"I won't," he reassured. "But it needs to be soon Becks. You can't hide this anymore."

Rebekah nodded, feeling dread seeping into her stomach. One way or another, she would have to find the courage to tell them.

* * *

"This is cute!" Rose beamed at the quaint café that Jeremy had picked for them to eat at in District One. "How'd you find this place?"

"Tyler. We used to come here a lot," he muttered as he stirred his coffee. Rose watched him sadly.

"When?"

"A while back. We'd do it all the time after the farmer's market. He liked going every Saturday even though he doesn't cook," he gave a faint smile. That seemed like a lifetime ago. It was one of those days that he realized he could've spent his life with Tyler.

"That sounds nice," she murmured. "So what—?"

"How's your coffee?" Trevor interrupted loudly. Jeremy looked startled for a moment before giving him a weak smile.

"It's good."

Trevor returned it, ignoring Rose's glare. "Is this something you would always order?"

"Tyler would order. He always seemed to know what I'd like," he chuckled. "He would always steal mine because he liked mine better than his, so we started making each other's. We'd think of the best ingredients that would go together and then he'd buy some so we could make it at home."

Rose smiled, happy that they were back on the subject of Tyler. Trevor glared at his half-sister furiously.

"Did he ever buy anything from the farmer's market?"

"Yeah. He'd buy things for Dolly. That's his cook, she's really sweet. It was strange that he would always be able to pick the best fruits and vegetables but he didn't know what to do with them beyond that. We tried making pizza twice and it ended in a disaster," Jeremy laughed.

Rose smiled warmly, "Tyler seems like he's a lot of fun."

Jeremy's smile faltered. "Yeah he…he was."

"Was?"

Jeremy pressed his lips together and looked down at his mug. Trevor threw her a warning glare but she paid him no mind.

"He's not gone Jer," she murmured as she grabbed his hand. "They say he's been getting better every day."

"That doesn't mean he'll wake up."

"He's right. There's a chance that the brain damage is permanent," Trevor shrugged nonchalantly. "If he does wake up, there's a possibility he won't be the same. If the damage is great enough, he could have no memory about anything."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have faith," Rose nearly snapped. "Tyler's been healing because he knows he has people who love him that are waiting for him to wake up. But I think he needs to know you're waiting for him too."

"What—you think he'll wake up at the sound of his voice?" Trevor snorted. "This isn't a fairytale Rose. It's going to take more than that to—"

"He's in love with me," Jeremy interrupted. Trevor abruptly shut his mouth and Rose's eyes went wide.

"Since when?" Trevor asked before he could stop himself.

"Since I left. Since I went to Europe and left him here," he took a shuddering breath. "He was in love with me this whole time and no one told me until last night. I told him I didn't want to see him or talk to him and then he relapsed. He started drugs again because of me. He's _dying_ because of me."

"That's not true," Trevor scolded. "You can't control what Tyler does. He made the decision to do the drugs Jeremy, not you!"

"That doesn't sound like Mason or Damon to keep something like that," Rose's brow furrowed. "Did they say why?"

"Because Mason wanted to be with me. But he called me a manipulative bastard so I'm sure that's not the case now," he snorted. "He thinks it's my fault. He blamed everything that happened to Tyler on me and I don't know what Damon's reason is but it doesn't even matter at this point because he has his own agenda. I don't know who I can trust anymore."

He stood as he placed his napkin on the table.

"Where're you going?" Trevor asked worriedly.

"I really appreciate you guys coming out here, I do," he smiled at them. "But I just want to be alone. I need to think about this and where to go from here."

"What do you mean?"

"I just need to think," he muttered as he pulled out the $20 that Alaric handed him before leaving. "That's for all of us."

He pulled on his hoodie and walked out the door, despite Trevor calling his name. He walked to the end of the street where the bus was picking up passengers. Quickly, he ran to the double doors and handed a dollar to the driver before slumping into the first seat. He pulled out his iPod and stuffed his earphones in his ears before losing himself in music.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The sun was setting when Jeremy finally got off the bus. He wished he could say he was surprised when he ended up at the hospital but he knew that he'd end up there eventually. His cellphone buzzed in his pocket for the twentieth time since he'd left the café but he merely walked to the tunes of the Bon Jovi CD Stefan had put on his iPod.

The parking lot was dark but he wasn't as afraid as he normally was of the dark. He took the familiar path to the ICU and was surprised when he saw only one woman and her baby sitting in the waiting room. She gave him a suspicious glance as he walked to the front desk and pulled her baby closer. The only sounds in the room were the receptionists nails hitting the keyboard and the television in the corner was giving an update on the weather for the upcoming week.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, her eyes glued to her computer screen before she looked at him.

"I…I'm here to see Tyler Lockwood" he said quietly.

"Are you family?"

"No…just a friend," he murmured. She raised an eyebrow as she blatantly looked him up and down.

"I can't allow anyone who isn't family back there."

He blinked. "I go back there all the time."

"Friends are allowed until 5. From then on it's family only."

He felt himself getting angry, "I lived with him. We're practically family."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you go back there unless you're related by blood."

Jeremy pulled the earphones out of his ears and shoved it in his pocket. Every other receptionist had let him in anytime he wanted and he hated that she was being difficult about it. He wondered if she would let him go if she knew Tyler was in love with him.

"Look—" he started but was interrupted by another.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy raised his head, eyebrows shooting up when he saw Carol leaving the ICU.

"Mrs. Lockwood," he murmured in surprise. "H-How are you?"

"I've been better," she laughed. She looked as tired as he felt; her hair was thrown in a messy bun; and the lack of make-up highlighted the dark bags under her eyes. Jeremy couldn't imagine how she was coping right now.

"Did you come to see Tyler?"

"Yeah," he stepped away from the receptionist's desk. The woman looked between them in surprise.

"Would you mind if I...?"

"Of course not dear," she waved her hand over to him. He glanced at the receptionist briefly before going through the open door. As he walked down the hall with her, Jeremy was struck by how little he knew about Tyler's mother. He told him stories about her but he didn't feel as if he really knew anything about her.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks, hasn't it?"

"Very," he sighed. They stopped in front of Tyler's room, which was nearly overflowing with balloons, bouquets and cards. He had gained more in the days he hadn't been there.

"It's hard to see him like this," she sighed quietly. "I never thought I'd have to go through this again."

Jeremy's eyes widened, "He's been in a coma before?"

"I mean the drugs. I thought he would've found some peace within himself after rehab but that wedding and Mikael didn't help much. He's been stressed for years, and he does what he does because he needs to be in control of something," she gave a small laugh. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking with that damn contract. He only said yes because of me but I should've ripped it up. I thought about it, but I thought he had accepted it."

Jeremy wished she would've.

"He's been unhappy these past few years...ever since his father. He hides it well but it's obvious to those who know him," she put a hand on the glass. "Then one day he surprises me for lunch and it was like a total transformation. He was laughing and smiling and his eyes were so bright. I was so shocked that it was my Tyler. That was the happiest I saw him in a long time," she turned to Jeremy, "do you know when that was?"

He shook his head.

"It was the first week in April. By the third week of May he'd broken up with Rebekah, thrown his contract away and started drinking. When I saw him again, he told me everything. He told me he ruined the best thing he ever had and he was sure he couldn't get it back," she squeezed his arm. "He was talking about you."

A huge lump formed in his throat and he looked away to keep from crying.

"There's a reason why he's not awake," she found Jeremy's hand. "And it's more than his injuries. He's waiting for a reason to come back."

She squeezed his hand again before letting it go. Jeremy kept his eyes on the glass, his eyes watering to the point that Tyler looked like a distorted blur.

"What if it's not enough?" he said hoarsely. "If I go in there and he doesn't…what if it's just for nothing?"

"It wouldn't be," she reassured with a small smile. "There are more powerful things than science and medicine Jeremy."

She squeezed his arm tenderly and walked down the hall. Jeremy listened for the tapping of her heels until he heard the door open and close. He stared into the room for a few more moments, gathering himself. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he pushed the door open to Tyler's room.

The first thing he noticed was how it didn't smell sterile like the rest of the hospital. The scent of all the flowers had masked the stench of bleach and lemon very well. Dozens of cards and balloons were everywhere. They made Jeremy smile, despite the ventilator and the heart monitor beeping in the corner of the room.

He swallowed heavily when his eyes fell on Tyler's face. He hadn't been able to see them beyond the glass, but now up close he could see the dark stitches that wrapped his head from his surgery. The visual that gave him made his stomach churn. He brushed his fingers over them lightly, feeling relief that his skin was still warm. His lips were a healthy pink and he wasn't nearly as pale as he was when Jeremy had first seen him. The scars on his arms had healed nicely, he assumed because of the nutrition and hydration he was constantly receiving.

He pulled up a chair to Tyler's bed and dropped in it unceremoniously. He took Tyler's limp right hand and held it between his trembling ones. Now that he was in here, he couldn't refrain from touching him. He had been so far from him for so long that it nearly felt like a relief to touch him again.

"I miss you so much," he said hoarsely. "I was mad at you for everything you did to me and for doing this to yourself...but I miss you so much it hurts. It's like everything reminds me of you and I just...I want you to come back."

He kissed the back of his hand as a couple tears splashed against his skin.

"It doesn't matter how many times you hurt me, or how many times I run away, or how many times I try to tell myself that we'll never work because we come from two different worlds b-but I will never feel the way I feel about you for anyone else. God knows I tried but...I can't let go of you Tyler. So I need you to hang on for me. I need you to wake up b-because I can't imagine you not being in my life."

His lips lingered on Tyler's hand. When he heard the heart monitor increasing in beats, he quickly pulled away. He stared at it in confusion and panic before he gasped at the feeling of Tyler's fingers curling around his. He stared at their linked hands wide-eyed.

"Tyler?" he whispered, eyes as big as saucers. He stared at his handsome face intently, waiting for him to make some kind of expression. The only response he received was his hand tightening.

"You can hear me!" he breathed with a shocked laugh. Tyler didn't answer verbally but gave his fingers a quick squeeze.

"You're almost there Ty, you're so close," he whispered with brimming eyes. "You're so close to opening your eyes, I know you are."

They never opened, but the squeezes Jeremy would get every now and then were enough to restore new hope in him. Tyler was still in there, he was just resting. And one day he would open his eyes and he would be here when he did.

After a while, he scooted his chair closer to Tyler and laid his head on his lap. He kept their fingers intertwined, squeezing Tyler's fingers and delighting in the little squeezes he received in return.

* * *

September quickly faded into October. By the middle of the month, the leaves had started falling off the trees and the weather grew cold. Many in Nivea were preparing for a chilly winter, but it was too soon to see if it would snow this year. Jeremy couldn't help be laugh at Caroline's enthusiasm for the snow as she watched her talk animatedly about the upcoming holidays.

"They're going to be great," she gushed. "You'll see Jeremy. The holidays are when everything magical happens!"

Though he was excited about the holidays, there was a feeling of disconnect between him and Damon. It wasn't hard for him to avoid him and Mason, which he was grateful for. Rose, Trevor and Alaric provided a perfect barrier between them, as did Katherine and Caroline when they practically moved into the room next to his. Jeremy was confused as to why but he figured it was hard to be home without Tyler there.

He finally caught up with Bonnie who finally managed to get a couple days off from adjusting to the new CEO since Tyler was out. It occurred to Jeremy as they talked how much their lives differed from the past year. It made him realize how much he valued her friendship and how much he missed her and her mother. He only hated that he couldn't tell them the truth about his life now.

He went to the hospital nearly every day to be with Tyler. Sometimes he would talk, sometimes he would just rest his head in his lap and pretend that Tyler's hand would start stroking his hair. There were days that Tyler squeezed his hand and days he didn't but he felt giddy every time he did. He feared that Tyler wouldn't wake up the same but he was less pessimistic about it than before. He took the squeezes as a message from Tyler to not give up on him.

"I hope you wake up in time for Christmas. You'll have to tell me what to get everyone," Jeremy chuckled to him one cold morning in late October. "I'm not sure what exactly I can get them because…well…they have expensive tastes, but a little something would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Caroline says the holidays are the time when magic happens. I think she might've been talking about snow and the Christmas decorations mostly. But my mom would always tell me that this was the time when miracles happened. And if you woke up...that would be the greatest miracle."

Jeremy smiled as he brushed Tyler's hair back. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, thankful he remembered to pull down the blinds for the window. He leaned back in his chair, contented with just holding Tyler's warm hand. He hadn't squeezed his fingers today, but he wasn't deterred by it.

He laid his head in Tyler's lap like he usually did and closed his eyes. Tyler was no longer on a ventilator as he could now breathe on his own, so only the sound of the heart monitor filled the silence. Jeremy had just dozed off when he heard a rumbling moan under him. His head jerked up and he stared at Tyler's face, gasping as he watched his eyebrows and nose scrunching. He didn't realize he was holding his breath, waiting as if he'd been waiting his whole life and finally brown hazy eyes fluttered open and met his.

Jeremy let out his breath as he stared into the eyes he thought he wouldn't see again. Tyler stared at him as if he were lost but his eyes never left his. Finally, he raised his right hand slowly to brush his fingers across his cheek.

"Jeremy," he rasped with a tired smile. "You're really here."

The orphan nodded with a smile, his heart soaring at the happiness reflected in Tyler's eyes.

"I missed you so much," Tyler whispered as his fingers traced under his eye gently. Jeremy pulled back some and cupped his hand around his cheek before he kissed his palm.

"I missed you too," he murmured before leaning down and capturing Tyler's lips for the first time in months. He gasped at how amazing it _still_ felt after all those months apart. It was as if all the anger he held for Tyler and what he did to him vanished and only the love he still held for him remained. Tyler groaned as he pulled back.

"When did you come back?"

"The day I heard you were in here," he frowned. "Why did you do it Tyler?"

"I thought I lost you for good," he sighed. "I never meant for this to get so out of hand. I'm so sorry Jeremy."

"You nearly died you know."

Tyler winced. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy wanted to say more but he settled for giving Tyler another quick kiss.

"You're alive. That's all that matters right now," he sighed. "But promise me that you'll _never_ do something like that again. You scared the hell out of all of us."

"I promise," he readily replied. "You'll never have to worry about anything like that again. Ever."

Jeremy smiled softly, his hand going through Tyler's hair. "Good."

Tyler returned it. He frowned the next moment when he narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Jeremy asked cautiously.

"You look…grey."

"What?" Jeremy's frowned deepened. "What do you mean grey?"

"There's no colors. I can only see black and white and grey."

"What—" Jeremy stopped when Tyler stared at him in alarm. A tense moment passed where only the sound of the heart monitor's increased beeping filled the silence.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy finally whispered.

"My arm," he whispered back. "I can't move it."

"What?" Jeremy's eyes widened. "But you were just using your hand!"

"My left arm," he said softly. "I can't feel it. I can't feel my left leg either."

Fear quickly replaced his joy. He pinched Tyler's arm, mindful of the IV in his vein.

"Did you feel that?" he asked. Tyler shook his head slowly. Jeremy felt his heart sink more when he saw how Tyler couldn't rotate his head all the way to him and the way half of his lips stayed motionless as he spoke.

"Jer," he licked his chapped lips. "I think I'm paralyzed."


	31. Chapter 31

"Tyler's not completely paralyzed," Pearl told Mason and Carol outside of Tyler's room. "He's what we call hemiplegic, meaning he's only paralyzed on one side of his body. In his case, his left side is affected."

Mason frowned. "How does that even happen?"

"The right side of the brain controls the left side of the body and the left hemisphere controls the right side. Tyler's stroke was on his right side, hence why the left side of his body is paralyzed. That part of the brain also controls vision, which is probably why he's colorblind."

Mason sighed heavily, not feeling as grateful as he should have. "I guess it could be worse."

"With all the drugs we found in his system, he could've died," the young nurse said softly. "Or he could've been left without any speech or memories. This is considered really lucky."

"What can we do about the paralysis?" Carol didn't take her eyes off her son and Jeremy. "There are procedures to help this, yes?"

"There are surgeries we can do to loosen the muscles if they're stiff. That'll help with his mobility. But only exercise can help with restoring function back to the muscles. He's going to have to relearn to use that arm and leg again."

"Do you know of any good physical therapists?"

The raven haired woman nodded. "I'll give you their names. They would even work with him at the rehab facility."

"Good. I want them working the minute he's in there."

Jeremy threw his head back in laughter and her lips curved upward. It was so clear that they still loved each other, so she was thrilled when Jeremy told her he wasn't going back to Europe. The way Tyler looked at him made her heart swell. It was similar to the way Richard would look at her when they were together.

"Have you told Tyler about where he's going?"

"Not yet. We'll tell him sometime today. He's going to be upset, understandably, but I'm hoping Jeremy can help with that."

Mason turned his frown on her. "Isn't that like emotional blackmail?"

"It's for his own good. And it will be for Jeremy too if Tyler plans on pursuing this relationship."

He held back a snort. Using Jeremy was smart, but he didn't like the idea of blackmailing his nephew. And he didn't like that Jeremy would have more power over what would happen in Tyler's recovery than his own family.

"Is there any way to fix the colorblindness?" he asked Pearl. She shook her head sadly.

"There's no cure. Once someone goes colorblind they just have to adapt to it."

"It's better than being completely blind. I couldn't even imagine," Carol said softly. Mason followed her gaze and his heart constricted when he saw Tyler lean as far as he could to kiss Jeremy's cheek. Carol's small giggle next to him made the tightening worse.

"They're just the sweetest pair," she sighed dreamily. "If only Richard could see this."

"Yeah."

"Is Jeremy going to be around for Tyler's recovery?" Pearl questioned.

"I don't think there is anything that would make him stay away," Carol laughed.

"That's good. Having him around will definitely be good for him."

"It will be good for Jeremy too. It's been four months since they've seen each other."

"Is there anything else we need to know about Tyler?" Mason interrupted with a slightly raised voice.

"His dopamine receptors are severely damaged, which is common with drug addicts. He could face depression, worse than he already has, irritability and mood swings. I was curious about Jeremy because I think that won't be so much of a problem if he's around."

"Makes sense," Mason grunted. "Is there any way to fix it?"

"Exercise is usually the best route. That naturally releases dopamine and will regulate his receptors. There are also vitamins he can take. I'll give you a few samples. There is also medication he could take but you said he didn't want any."

Mason nodded. "He refused the morphine when the nurse offered it. He knows the only way for him to control this is going cold turkey. It worked the last time."

Pearl grinned as she watched the two through the window, "I wouldn't worry too much about him relapsing. I think he'll fully recover."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tyler chuckled as Jeremy recounted one of his nights out in Italy in which Damon and Mason had brought two women to their table, which hadn't pleased their boyfriends in the slightest.

"And then Rose started making out with one of them while Damon felt her up," Jeremy shook his head. "So her boyfriend _really_ wasn't happy."

"What'd he do?"

"He brought his entire group over to our table. I was really worried because we were outnumbered and I was already a little drunk. Luckily Mason was able to talk them down. He even bought them two really expensive bottles of tequila to take with them."

"At least there wasn't a fight. Damon pulled that one time at a club in Amsterdam with a married woman and that _did_ break out into a fight."

Jeremy gasped as he laughed. "Was it bad?"

"I had to take on her brother-in-law and her nephew. Damon broke her husband's nose but he had a fractured jaw so I suppose they were equal. But that's the thing when you go out with Damon. You have to be ready for anything to go down," he chuckled. "He's a good time though. There's never a dull moment with him."

"Never," Jeremy agreed. It was so bittersweet to think of the memories of Europe when they were tainted by Damon's lies.

"So you had fun?" Tyler asked gently. Jeremy nodded, swallowing down his guilt.

"It was definitely an experience."

He tried not to think of all the times he experienced getting fucked into the mattress by Mason. Tyler squeezed his hand with his good one.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Jeremy asked a little too quickly. "What do you mean?"

"You looked upset," Tyler chuckled lightly. Jeremy gave a nervous one in return.

"It's nothing."

"Do you miss it?"

Jeremy shook his head, "It was fun but…this is home. It always will be."

"Yeah."

A silence fell over them as they each thought about what to say. They had so much to talk about that neither of them knew where to start. Talking about Europe only opened the gateway to talk about why he was there in the first place. They both started to say something and laughed when they caught themselves.

"Sorry, go ahead," Jeremy smiled.

"I was just going to say that I'm glad you had fun. You needed to see something other than this city, especially with everything you've gone through in the past few years," the right side of his lips turned downward. "I know I added to that stress and I'm really sorry Jeremy."

"I know," he scooted closer. "And I'm sorry too. For not wanting to talk it out sooner."

"No you had every right. I shouldn't have pushed you. You weren't ready to talk and I should've respected that."

"I should've heard you out," he scooted closer and he could almost feel Tyler's breath on his face. "I was just being stubborn."

"No you were being…you had every right to be angry," Tyler felt as if something were compelling him to move closer to Jeremy. Maybe his scent or the burning need he felt to touch him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Jeremy whispered. Now he could feel Tyler's breath on his face and it was making him nearly dizzy with want. It had been so long since they were together and all he wanted was to feel Tyler against him.

As if he'd read his mind, the billionaire captured his lips in a searing kiss. Jeremy immediately tilted his head for a better angle and he cupped Tyler's face. It was odd only kissing half of Tyler's mouth but then Tyler gripped the back of his neck with his good hand and it didn't matter. It was just as fiery and smooth and passionate as he remembered and he tried to touch him with his other hand…and realized he couldn't.

Jeremy pulled back when Tyler went still. The look on the billionaire's face made him frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he started to pull away but Jeremy kept his face in his hands.

"Talk to me," he asked softly. "What is it?"

"I can't touch you," he breathed out before he could stop himself. "I can't even…I want to but…."

"It's not your fault," Jeremy whispered. Tyler gave a cynical laugh.

"But it is. I'm the one who overdosed."

The words were like a bucket of cold water being dumped over him. He pulled away and put some distance between them as his guilt came back with vengeance. The silence took over again, but now it was tense and uncomfortable. Jeremy tried to think of anything to break it but his guilt kept choking the words in his throat.

"I'm sorry," Tyler muttered. "I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he grabbed Tyler's hand and squeezed it gently. "We'll get through this Tyler."

"I won't be able to be on my own for a while. I'm always going to need someone there so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't...stick around."

Jeremy frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Taking care of someone is a lot of responsibility and...considering we've been...well..." Tyler broke off noticeably flushed. "I won't be able to...do anything for you."

Jeremy smiled sadly, "I'm not leaving."

"I don't think you know what you're getting into."

"I do," he slid a little closer. "I don't care if you have to depend on me, I'm here for you to depend on."

"I'm not used to depending on others."

"Neither was I. But I got used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," he said gruffly. Jeremy tried not to be hurt by his words. "I don't want to be the needy handicapped man."

"You won't be. There's nothing wrong with asking for help Tyler," he murmured. "Even people who can do for themselves need help sometimes."

Tyler sighed but he didn't answer. He felt completely out of his element with Jeremy right now. He didn't do vulnerable spill-your-heart-out moments but Jeremy, of course, was the exception. Jeremy was the exception to every rule he had.

"I'm here to support you. I _want_ to be here," he said firmly. "Nothing you say will make me not want to be here for you."

"Why?" he blurted. "I made your life hell—I treated you like shit. Why would you stick around me after all that?"

"Because I love you."

Tyler's mouth dropped slightly, "You...still...?"

"I always have," Jeremy murmured.

"But when I called you didn't want to see me...I called Mason and he said I should give you space but you never called again and I thought...I thought you were done with me."

It took everything in Jeremy to keep his composure. He cursed Mason for the millionth time.

"Mason never mentioned that he talked to you," he said through controlled breathing. "I didn't really talk to anyone the first month out there. I just wanted to be alone to think. But my feelings didn't change, even when I thought I wanted them to. I just needed time to get over my anger."

Before Tyler could answer him Mason opened the door.

"Hey, Stefan and Jenna want to talk to you," he said softly. He did his best to keep his eyes from straying to Jeremy. Tyler gave a frustrated sigh but nodded his head in consent.

"Carol wants to talk to you. It won't take long," Jenna gave Jeremy a warm smile that he returned.

"Sure," he squeezed Tyler's hand one more time before he stood. Tyler called out to him when he was halfway to the door.

"I...I feel the same. I have this whole time."

Jeremy looked confused before realization dawned on him. His smile was so luminescent it made Tyler's heart skip a beat.

"Really?"

Tyler returned his smile, "Yeah."

Jenna and Stefan grinned at the way Jeremy beamed, at how Tyler's cheeks turned pink as he returned it. It was refreshing to see them so bashful and as they hashed out their feelings.

"I should…we can talk later?" Jeremy asked shyly. Tyler nodded as best he could and Jeremy spared him another huge smile before leaving. Jenna coughed to hide her laugh but Tyler caught it.

"What?"

"You two are adorable," she giggled. Tyler flushed and looked away but he couldn't stop his giddy grin.

"What's up?"

"How're you feeling?" Stefan asked. He shrugged.

"Could be worse, thankful I'm alive," the smile disappeared. "About what I said to you that night—"

"I know Ty. It wasn't you," Stefan soothed. "I shouldn't have let that stopped me from helping you."

"What I said to you was horrible Stefan. You had every right to be angry. And you have to know that I didn't mean any of it. I don't even know why I said it."

"That should've been my first clue that you weren't yourself," his former Dominant gave him a sad smile. "You would never say anything like that to anyone."

Tyler gave him a small smile to try and hide his guilt.

"I swear this is the last time," he promised. "I won't let this happen again. I'm going to stay clean."

"That's what we want to talk about," Jenna shared a look with Stefan. "To ensure you stay clean...you're going to rehab."

Tyler blinked, "What?"

"You're going the day after tomorrow," Stefan said quietly. The billionaire gaped at them.

"I don't need to go to rehab. I learned my lesson—it won't happen again, I promise!"

"You said that the last time too," Stefan gave him a pointed look. "Tyler, it's for the best."

"You can't make me go," he said stubbornly. "I'm not a teenager anymore. I have a choice to not go."

"Actually you don't. Your mother called in a favor with a judge this morning and they signed a court order that demands you go," Jenna said.

His mouth dropped, "She can do that?"

"Yes, and she did. For your own good," Jenna gave him a stern glare.

"But—but I don't…" he stammered, completely lost for words. Jenna clicked her tongue in disapproval at his resistance.

"Do you see where you are Tyler? You were in the ICU from being in a coma and now you're paralyzed and colorblind. That's from having four different drugs in you system and that's not even including alcohol, which you were way above your limit. You said you wouldn't do this again five years ago and you nearly died then too."

He scowled at the sheets. Jenna sighed and sat beside him.

"You could die next time. Think about how your family would feel; your mother would have to bury her only son, just after she buried her husband; Mason would have to bury his nephew and Katherine her brother; and Jeremy, Ty, you mean everything to him. You just told him you loved him. How do you think he would feel if you were dead?"

He flinched, his guilt threatening to consume him. It wasn't fair that he kept putting them through this, for putting Jeremy through this hell.

"This will be good for you. You need time not only to heal physically but emotionally and mentally. You've been hurting these past four months and now you need time to deal with everything."

"I just don't want to leave him," he sighed finally. "I just got him back."

"That's why we chose the rehab facility that's thirty minutes from Damon's house. It was the closest one we found," Stefan handed him the brochure. "Jeremy will be able to come visit you whenever you're allowed visitors."

"Whenever?"

"They don't allow them for the first two weeks because they want you to get used to their routine."

Tyler nearly protested before he realized it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't change the fact he was being sent there.

"How long am I going for?"

"Three months. But they're willing to let you come home for the holidays depending on your progress."

Tyler bit back a scream. Three months seemed like _forever_. "And will this be like Belmont?"

"Not at all. You'll be doing group therapy as well as individual therapy with me and you'll have to do physical and occupational therapy for your arm and leg. They'll also help you adjust to the colorblindness."

"Why group therapy?"

"Well there's one for substance abuse. That includes alcohol too, and the other one..." Jenna shared a look with Stefan, "is for depression and suicide."

Tyler's eyes widened.

"What the—I'm not suicidal or depressed!"

"You mixed three different drugs, drank alcohol and took at least enough heroin to subdue an elephant," Stefan deadpanned. "No one does that unless they want to die."

"I didn't think it would be that pure!"

"Tyler, you've _never_ taken heroin like that before. I really hate to say this, but you're smart when it comes to drugs. You always knew which ones to take and which ones you knew couldn't be taken with others. I have on tape that you didn't trust heroin because a hit of that alone could kill you."

A tense silence fell over the three as Tyler tried to find the words to retort something denying that he tried to kill himself but he found that he couldn't. He hated that they knew him so well.

"This can stay between us," Stefan said softly. "No one has to know what your group sessions are about."

"And if I choose not to go?"

"Then we're going to have to get everyone to convince you to go. And I don't think Jeremy would be happy if he knew what you tried to do."

"You're blackmailing me into going," Tyler said flatly. "That's fucked-up."

"But it's a necessary evil. You'll thank us for it later," Jenna patted his lame hand. Tyler wanted to be mad at her, but he could only feel exhausted. He was going to be away from Jeremy for another three more months just after they'd been reunited. It frustrated him greatly, yet he knew he would benefit from a break. He wasn't ready to deal with his company or the press just yet.

"Fine," he snapped. "But I should be allowed visitors after the first week instead of the second."

Stefan smirked at his petulant tone. "We'll see what we can work out."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Jeremy," Carol greeted him with a kiss on both cheeks. It caught him off guard and he gave her an awkward smile when she pulled away. "How are you doing?"

"Better," he gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I think we all are now," she laughed as she took a seat in the corner chair of the waiting room. He sat down across from her.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point," she folded her hands in front of her. "I had a court order signed by a judge that owes me a favor this morning that orders Tyler be forced to attend a rehab facility. He's set to be there the day after tomorrow and he'll spend three months there depending on his progress."

Jeremy felt the smile slide from his face, "Does he know that?"

"Yes. Jenna is telling him now."

"That's…that's a good thing," he wished he could feel happier that Tyler was going to get help, but all he could feel was sadness and a little angry that they were being separated again after seeing each other for barely a day.

"I know it's not ideal considering you haven't seen him, but this is what he needs right now. He thinks highly of your opinion and if you could convince him that this will help him, he might receive the treatment better and get out faster."

Jeremy nodded, his disappointment showing on his face.

"You can visit him," she said softly. "I know it's really soon but he needs to get well Jeremy. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he shook his head. "You're right, this is what he needs. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I know what young love feels like," she giggled, making him blush. "I was in love with his father at your age and I remember how passionate we both were about each other. You and Tyler remind me of that. It's nice to see that still existing in the kind of world we live in now. And I'm glad that I can see it in my son. I was worried that he would never find someone he cared for like that."

She stood and smoothed out her skirt, "I think that you will have more influence over his recovery than anyone Jeremy. He's completely taken with you. I can see that by just looking at the two of you together. If you're there, I believe that he'll recover much quicker, so thank you for staying."

"Of course. I wouldn't even think of leaving now," he admitted. Carol patted his knee.

"And I can see why he likes you," she laughed. Mason opened the door to the waiting room and called for Carol.

"Pearl's contacted the therapists. They're here."

"Excellent," she stood and smoothed out her skirt. She gave Jeremy a reassuring smile before going through the door. Mason moved to let her pass but he kept his eyes on Jeremy. He merely glared back before leaving the waiting room.

"Jeremy!" he called after him but the orphan moved quickly. He jogged through the waiting room and caught up to him halfway out of the hospital. "Jer—"

"Get the hell away from me!" he spat as he pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

The people in their immediate vicinity gave them curious looks. Mason ignored them as he grabbed Jeremy's arm tightly.

"Just give me five minutes," he pleaded. Jeremy snatched his arm back.

"I don't want to talk to you _ever_ again."

"Jer, c'mon!"

"Leave me _alone_ , Mason!"

"Just five minutes! Please!"

The desperation in his voice made Jeremy feel slightly guilty. He huffed out a frustrated breath. "Five minutes."

They walked outside of the hospital and to a secluded area. Jeremy folded his arms defensively and gave him a level stare.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about our fight and everything I said to you. I was just mad, I didn't mean it."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Hey—Jeremy wait!" Mason grabbed him back. "Please just listen to me!"

"No, _you_ listen Mason!" he spat as he pushed him away. "I don't want to hear how sorry you are! I don't _care_ how sorry you and Damon are! You lied to me for _months_! You kept me away from him for _months_ when I could've been here keeping him out of this coma!"

"I know, and if I could take it back I would," he pleaded. "I know you hate me and you've got every reason to, but don't hate Damon. There's a reason why he didn't tell you about Tyler."

"What excuse could he _possibly_ have for keeping that a secret? It doesn't even concern him! The only reason he would keep it a secret was because of you!"

"He didn't like our relationship. There's another reason Jeremy if you would just—!"

"I don't care!" he snapped. "I'm _tired_ of all the damn lies Mason! Now I just found out that he's been calling you for months to talk to me and you never even said anything! You didn't even tell me he called!"

"You were upset! I didn't think you'd give a damn if he called!"

"Oh for the love of—of _course_ I cared! You all knew how torn up I was over him!"

"Jer, I'm _sorry_ ," Mason grabbed his arms, "okay? I'm sorry that this happened, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you—"

"Then what _did_ you mean to do? Were you just going to keep letting me fall into bed with you while he kept calling and hope I would just forget about him?" he choked out. "You _lied_ to me so I'd _sleep_ with you Mason! Do you know how low that makes me feel? And h-how am I supposed to tell that to Tyler? How could you put me in that position?"

Mason panicked at the mention of telling his nephew. Tyler would be pissed, there was no denying that. The question was just how pissed he would be. He really didn't want to lose his nephew from his life the way he'd lost Jeremy and Damon.

"We don't have to tell him. We can pretend it never happened," he said lowly. Jeremy's mouth dropped and he gave a disbelieving laugh.

"You want to pretend it never happened? You're unbelievable!"

"Telling Tyler now could ruin his recovery process! If you want to tell him then fine, but just...wait until he's better," he ran his hands through his hair. "He needs to focus on getting better and he needs both of us right now."

Jeremy never felt more like punching Mason than he did then.

"You're the most selfish bastard I've ever met! You don't want to tell him because you're scared that he'll hate you! But he deserves to know what you did to him and to me!"

"And you think he wouldn't be just as angry with you?"

Jeremy stared at him levelly.

"He's not going to just blame me for this. Not for as long as it was going on," Mason sighed. "Just let Tyler heal from this and then you can tell him. But he needs me Jeremy and you know that. I'm his uncle. Don't take that away from him. Please."

Jeremy shook his head, feeling tears of anger burning in his eyes. He hated that Mason was successfully manipulating him into keeping this a secret. He hated that he was too scared of Tyler's reaction to tell him the truth.

"I won't tell him," he muttered in defeat. "And I'll keep up appearances in front of him for his sake but you and I are nothing from now on. I want nothing to do with you."

"Okay," he agreed, hurt that Jeremy hated him so much. "And don't shut Damon out Jer. He did this for a good reason."

He snorted as he started walking away, anger burning in his heart and making his head ring. When Mason grabbed his arm again it took everything in him not to swing.

"Let me go," he growled.

"Let me just say one more thing," he sighed. He wished Jeremy would at least look at him instead of the ground.

"I didn't mean to hurt you...I just didn't know how to let you go," he admitted. "He broke your heart and I thought I could fix it. I thought you would get over him with time and distance but now I see there was never any other option for you but him. And as much as I care about Tyler...I care about you too Jeremy. I'm sorry that it ended this way but I'll respect your space."

He left Jeremy there and the orphan watched his back as he retreated to the parking lot. He watched him with a heavy heart and blurred vision. Mason had just given him another reason to hate himself, for he wouldn't be able to forget any of it. No matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

"Becks, what's wrong?" Matt asked worriedly at dinner as he watched the blonde push around her food. The Mikaelson brothers stopped their playful banter and watched her as well.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"You're not eating."

"My stomach is…a little upset."

"Do you still feel sick?"

"No," she sighed, desperately ignoring Henrik's gaze.

"You've been acting really weird lately," Kol chimed in.

"Babe, you're starting to worry me," he chewed his bottom lip. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped as she pushed herself from the table. She stood quickly and hobbled to their room. The men watched her go, only daring to speak when the door slammed.

"What the hell was that about?" Kol asked curiously. "Are you lot having a row?"

"Not that I'm aware of," his blond partner frowned. "But she has been moody lately, right? I'm not the only one who's noticed it?"

Henrik drank his water to avoid answering.

"She has been snappy lately," Kol mused. "Maybe it's that time of month."

"She's been like that for the _whole_ month. Ever since Tyler's been in the coma," Matt's eyes widened. "You don't think—"

"Don't be an idiot," Kol laughed. "I doubt it has anything to do with that. It could be the trial."

The custody hearing over Henrik had started weeks ago, and so far Andie was doing a beautiful job. She was able to thwart Mikael's attorneys at every turn and managed to prepare Matt and Kol so well for their testimonies that she didn't have to use Henrik if he chose not to testify, though it would bring him out of his father's custody for sure.

"I'm more than likely going to win custody. And then Andie is going to file for attempted murder and aggravated assault against Mikael for Rebekah," Kol grinned gleefully. "He's finally getting what he deserves, that righteous bastard."

"And if Carol Lockwood is the lead prosecutor, he'll get put away for sure," Matt agreed. "That woman is a hell of a lawyer."

"She's only lost one case since she's been a lawyer," Kol whistled in appreciation. "Amazing how karma works. Now she can pay him back for Richard's murder."

Matt took another swig of his beer before standing. "I'm going to check on her. Make sure she's alright."

Kol and Henrik waved him away. Matt walked down the hall as he thought of reasons for Rebekah's behavior lately. When he reached the door, he paused when he heard her sobbing.

"Babe, can I come in?" Matt asked gently. His only answer was a loud sob.

"I'm coming in. Don't hit me," he added under his breath as he pushed the door open. Their room was completely dark, but he could still tell that Rebekah was on their bed, curled around the pillows and crying into them.

"Baby," he cooed as he sat by her. "Talk to me."

"I—I c-can't!" she wailed.

"Why?"

"B-Because I don't want you to hate me!"

"Hate you?" his brow furrowed. "Why would I hate you Becks?"

Another bout of sobs overcame her and she couldn't manage an answer. Matt pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently, her tears almost immediately soaking his thin beater.

"Becks, I promise that I won't hate you. Whatever's going on, we can get through it," he soothed. She sniffed as the sobs started to subside.

"I'm just…so scared of what you'll do," she whispered with big eyes. "This is a…huge responsibility a-and I don't want to make things even more difficult than they already are—"

"Whoa. My life is not difficult at all," Matt chuckled. "You haven't made anything difficult Becks. There's no way you could."

"Even if I'm carrying your child?"

Of all the things that Matt expected her to say, that was the farthest from his mind. His mouth dropped and everything stopped as he stared at her.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly as she stood to turn on the lamp. "The sickness I had…it was morning sickness."

She took a shuddering breath. "I understand that this is a huge responsibility and we've only been together for five months now but—but I've already decided that I'm going to keep him and…if that means the end for us then—"

"You're pregnant? You're really, _really_ pregnant?" Matt gaped. Rebekah nodded.

"Yes. And it's yours if that's the issue—"

"It better be mine," he stood. A huge grin spread across his face, taking Rebekah by surprise. "You're really serious? I'm going to be a father?"

Rebekah nodded hesitantly. When Matt gave a shout of pure joy her eyes slowly started tearing again.

"You're...okay with this?"

"How could I not be okay?" he embraced her tightly. He picked her up and swung her around once, making her laugh in delight. He sat her down on the bed and knelt in between her legs so that his face was level with her stomach.

"You're having my baby," he whispered in awe before pressing a kiss to her clothed stomach. "That's the best news I've gotten all week!"

He looked up at her with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was scared you wouldn't want it. I didn't even know if you wanted children," she combed her hands through his hair. "And we have the trial to deal with…and if my father found out—"

"He's _never_ finding out," Matt said vehemently. "I won't let him near our family."

He laughed suddenly. "I can't wait to see Kol's face when he finds out he's going to be an uncle."

She giggled. "I can't either. Though I do hope he won't try to corrupt him. The last thing we need is another Kol running around."

"You think it's a boy?"

She nodded. He nuzzled her stomach, making her laugh.

"Jesus, I can't wait to see your stomach grow," he groaned. "That's going to be fucking hot."

"I'm going to be fat! I'm going to waddle!"

"And you'll look amazing doing it," he lifted up her shirt and pressed kisses to her stomach. She giggled more when his hands went to her hips and pulled her closer.

"Come here," he growled as he gently pulled her to the floor to rest on top of him. She kissed him hard and he returned it with equal passion.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips. Matt pulled back, his broad grin taking over his face again.

"I love you too. Both of you," he whispered as he pressed a hand to her flat tummy. "I'm going to love watching our baby grow."

"Our baby," she whispered as their foreheads came together. It was more than she could've hoped for. Matt loved her and he loved their baby. She wondered why she was so scared of telling him.

"And in answer to your question, I do want children. I want a lot of them, so I hope you're prepared to give him sisters and brothers," Matt grinned. Rebekah laughed.

"Let me get through this pregnancy first before we talk about more."

"Fine. Hey Kol!" he cried gleefully. The dark-haired Mikaelson entered seconds later with his glass of water in his hand.

"You're not trying to kill each other are you?" he took a large gulp.

"Hardly," Matt grinned. "Did you know you're going to be an uncle?"

Kol nearly spit out his water and almost dropped his glass on the carpet. Matt and Rebekah laughed as they watched him sputter.

* * *

Jeremy pushed his food on his plate around as he stared at it moodily. The chatter at dinner was opposite his temperament, festive and lively and filled with talk of the holidays and the excitement that Tyler would be able to come home to celebrate with them. It wasn't that he wasn't excited to spend the holidays with Tyler, but that he was going to have to carry on as if everything was fine. He didn't want to lie to him, but he was terrified of what would happen if he discovered the truth. He was scared that what Mason said was true, that Tyler would hate him just as much for letting it happen despite his ignorance of his feelings.

"Jer, you alright?" Rose nudged his side.

He gave her a weak smile. "I'm good. Just thinking."

"You must be excited for the holidays since Tyler's going to be home," she wiggled her eyebrows. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I am. It sucks that he has to go to rehab but it's for the best."

"And it'll make the reunion sex even hotter."

"Rose!" Trevor snapped. "Do you have any tact?"

"No," she answered bluntly. Jeremy laughed. Trevor muttered something under his breath and went back to stabbing at his steak. Ever since Tyler came out of his coma Jeremy had been spending most of his time with him and it pissed him off. But since he had to go to rehab, he was a little happier that he would at least have some alone time with Jeremy. He had to use all the time he was allotted to make Jeremy realize that Tyler wasn't the man for him.

"I would ask you to record it but I know voyeurism isn't your particular cup of tea," she took a drink of her water. "I would love to see it though."

"You are vile," Trevor grumbled. "Honestly, it's a wonder you have any friends."

"I have more than you," she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's play nice," Jeremy laughed, unaware of the tension between them. "And no Rose, I won't be taping anything for you. You can always use your imagination."

"Which is nowhere as fun," she pouted. "My imagination must stem from somewhere!"

Once dinner was over, Katherine, Caroline and Rose decided to retire to the theater to watch a movie. It made Jeremy happy that the women got along so well. He moved to join them when he saw Damon going into his study. Remembering Mason's words from earlier, he frowned as he watched him disappear without a backwards glance.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," he called over his shoulder to them as he started towards the study. He knocked on the door twice and opened it when Damon called for him to come in.

"Jer, what's up?" Damon asked through the joint held by his lips. Jeremy could tell he was surprised that he was seeking him out after a month of giving him the cold shoulder.

"I…I just wanted to talk. About what happened with Mason," he swallowed his nerves. Damon nodded solemnly and motioned for him to have a seat.

"We talked today. He told me that you had a good reason for not telling me about Tyler," he tried hard not to let the anger shine in his voice but he was unsuccessful. "I want to know what good reason you had for keeping us apart."

Damon lit the joint and inhaled it twice before letting the smoke out.

"It's complicated," he finally sighed. "I do have a good reason. I'm just not sure you're ready to hear it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I meant it to mean."

Jeremy scowled. "Stop talking in riddles and just give me a straight answer for once Damon! What the hell was the purpose of all this?"

"I was doing it to protect you."

His eyebrows shot up. "From what?"

"Who," he offered some to Jeremy but he declined. "Mikael Mikaelson knows about you. He knows that you were Tyler's submissive while he was engaged to Rebekah and he was going to come after you. That's why I took you out the country."

Jeremy was tempted to call bullshit but with Damon's expression, he knew he wasn't lying. He felt panic grip him.

"Is that…do you think that he had something to do with Tyler's accident?"

"No. I thought about it but I don't think so. Tyler was just hanging out with the wrong people."

His ears were ringing and his palms felt sweaty. He felt sick. How did Mikael know about him? He'd never even met him!

"Is Tyler in danger?" he asked anxiously.

"No. But you might be," Damon couldn't bring himself to tell Jeremy the whole truth. "That's why I always need to know where you are. We don't know who he has watching us."

"You don't think he would…try to hurt any of us, would he?"

Damon's lack of an answer was enough for him. He swallowed heavily. And then something dawned on him.

"That's why Katherine and Caroline are here. He threatened them, didn't he?"

"Something like that. Look, Mikael's been too preoccupied with his son's custody battle to pay attention to us right now but we still want to be aware. He's really angry with Tyler for breaking things off with Rebekah and I'm almost positive that he knows you're the reason behind it. He might be angry enough to retaliate against any of us to get back at him," Damon snuffed out the roach when it was low enough and pulled another joint from the drawer of the small table. "But if he really wants to hurt Tyler, he's going to start with you."

It occurred to Jeremy just then why Damon had Alaric teach him how to fight. He wanted to be angry with Damon for not telling him sooner, but he understood why he didn't. It didn't make how he lied to him alright in any way, but now he had a reason.

"I'm still angry that you lied to me, but I understand why," he said quietly. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Of course kid. We're family," the billionaire winked. Jeremy felt warmth spreading through him. Despite that he'd been ignoring him Damon still called him family, and it was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

Jeremy gave Tyler a wide smile when he showed up at his room early the next morning. He closed the curtain for the window before he greeted the billionaire with a kiss on the cheek as he sat on his bed.

"You're here early," he murmured.

"Yeah. Everyone wants you home as soon as possible before you leave tomorrow," he licked his lips. "So, three months?"

"Yep."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Tyler snorted. "I guess I could be going back to Belmont. That place was like a prison. I'm sure the only reason I'm not going is because I'm paralyzed."

"Does it hurt?" Jeremy frowned. Tyler's paralyzed arm was in the same position as he'd seen it yesterday. He wondered if he'd been forced to sleep like that.

"I can't tell," Tyler sighed. "It doesn't even feel like I have one. I have to keep being reminded it's there because sometimes I'll forget."

Jeremy chuckled. "That doesn't even seem possible."

"I'm discovering a lot of things are possible when you're paralyzed. Like free massages and chocolate," Tyler grinned.

"Jealous," Jeremy returned it. "You're getting special treatment because you're a Lockwood."

"And I'm awesome," Tyler grinned even more at Jeremy's laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" Tyler asked after a moment of silence. He took a deep breath when Jeremy nodded.

"Will you come visit me? I mean, you don't have to but I would really—"

"Yes," Jeremy answered immediately. "I'll come as much as they allow me to."

"Stefan and Jenna talked them into letting me have one visitor a day after the first week. It sucks but it's better than none. Then I can have as many as I want after that. They just want me to get settled."

"Just tell me when," Jeremy smiled. Tyler squeezed his hand.

"You're taking all of this really well," he murmured.

Jeremy laughed. "Well yeah. You're going to get help and that's what's the most important right now."

"It's just surprising I guess. No one I hung out with before has came to visit me once but you're still here and...I'm grateful," he gave him a small smile that made his heart flutter.

"I'll never abandon you," he scooted closer. "You're family to me Ty. It's different for me than it is for them."

Tyler's breath hitched at his words. His heart pounded as Jeremy drew closer and before he knew it they were locked in a heated kiss. He gripped the back of Jeremy's neck with his good hand and pulled him even closer and then they were chest to chest and breathing heavily as they tried to taste as much of the other as possible and his tongue darted between his partially paralyzed lips and met Jeremy's and it was heat and wonderful and completely….

He gasped and pulled back sharply. Jeremy's hands flew to his shoulders to steady him. He looked dazed and breathlessly confused from their kiss.

"What?"

He looked down to his lap and Jeremy's gaze followed. His eyes went wide when he saw the tent formed beneath the blankets. When his eyes met Tyler's again, they were shining with surprise.

"It's still possible," he breathed.

"Thank God," Tyler groaned in pure relief before catching his lips again. It picked up in intensity immediately, the knowledge that Tyler actually still functioned down there fueling their passion. Jeremy's hand snaked between them and slipped under the blankets and past his gown to grasp him. Tyler's breath hitched before he groaned into his mouth. Jeremy's hand felt amazing around him.

"Fuck," he grunted when it started moving. The fact that anyone could walk in on them flew from his head when Jeremy's lips fell to his neck and sucked a little under his ear. His fingers curled into Jeremy's shirt to pull him up and he smashed their lips together again. The hand on his cock felt all kinds of wonderful.

"Come here," he said huskily and pulled Jeremy even closer. Jeremy climbed on the bed completely and placed his knees on either side of him. Tyler's hand fell to his pants and he popped the button of his jeans swiftly before sliding in to grasp his own hardening erection. Jeremy moaned and then bit his lip to stifle the sound. Their lips crashed together as they stroked each other. Tyler was so caught up in Jeremy that he barely heard the knock at the door.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy quickly threw himself off of Tyler hitting the railing on the side of the bed in his haste. He grunted in pain as he knee connected hard with the metal. He scrambled off Tyler just as the door opened and Rose, Mason and Trevor walked in.

"I was wondering where you went," Trevor frowned at his disheveled state. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect," he gave him a winded smile. Tyler growled in annoyance at their interruption, making Rose smirk.

"Long time no see Lockwood," she gave him a kiss on both cheeks. "You look alright."

"Could be worse," he shrugged at her. He'd met Rose once and he liked her a lot. He looked the young man with longish hair up and down. "Who's this?"

"This is Trevor, my half-brother," she nodded at him. Tyler met Trevor's gaze and immediately felt something off. He especially didn't like how his eyes lingered on Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same," Tyler muttered through gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed when he placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Ready to go Ty?" Mason chimed in.

"Sure. Are Nadia and Tessa coming today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. They'll meet us at Springs."

"Nadia and Tessa?" Jeremy asked.

"My occupational and physical therapists. You can meet them if…if you want," he asked, suddenly feeling bashful.

"Well tomorrow we're supposed to go to the—" Trevor started but Jeremy cut him off.

"I'd love to," he smiled. Tyler returned it. Trevor fumed silently at Jeremy's brush-off, his hand by his side clenching into a fist.

"We're having lunch at Damon's," Mason gave Trevor a withering glare. He tossed a bag on the bed. "There're your clothes. Jeremy can help you dress. Your mom is almost done with all the paperwork, so we're just waiting on the wheelchair."

"Who's coming to lunch?"

"Everyone, It's your welcome home party," he turned to Rose and Trevor. "Let's give them some privacy."

"I'll be outside," Trevor said softly to Jeremy before leaving. Rose rolled her eyes, which made Tyler chuckle, before she followed him and Mason closed the door after them. Despite his anger at him, Jeremy was grateful that Mason hadn't made anything awkward.

"How long have you known him?" Tyler asked as Jeremy pulled back the blankets.

"Who? Trevor?"

"Yeah."

"I met him the first night in Paris."

Tyler hummed. The way Trevor had looked at Jeremy had not only irked him, it had sent bad vibes through him. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about him wasn't right.

"He seems…different," he said as Jeremy helped him put on his shirt. He shrugged.

"He's a little weird but he's a good friend. He's fun to hang out with."

"Be careful," Tyler cringed as the words came out. He hadn't meant to say them like that, because he wanted to avoid the look that Jeremy was giving him now.

"What?"

"Something about him seems…off. Just be careful."

Jeremy's lips quirked into a smile. "Trevor wouldn't do anything to me Ty. He's alright."

"Okay," he murmured. They finished in silence, Jeremy trying to fight back his smile and Tyler trying to keep from forbidding Jeremy from being around Trevor. He wasn't his submissive anymore, so he couldn't tell him what to do. But that didn't stop him from wishing he could.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"You look wonderful darling!" Katherine beamed as she kissed her brother on both cheeks.

"I look the same Katherine," he laughed. He accepted kisses from Caroline before Jeremy wheeled him into Damon's massive house.

"I mean it is so lovely to see you out of that hospital. It was rather stuffy in there."

"Yeah, well, I'm going from one hospital to another."

"I'd hardly count Hope Springs as a hospital," Damon scoffed as he came around the corner. "You get massages every day and you guys have that chef that won that TV show years back."

"Do I detect some jealousy?" Tyler laughed at him. "And probably the only reason he's cooking at Hope Springs is because he couldn't get a job anywhere else, so what does that tell you about the quality of his food?"

"It's better than anything you could make."

Tyler smirked, "I'm surprised they even let you in the kitchen. You're the only person I've known to burn macaroni and cheese and that's the kind from the box."

Damon laughed and clapped Tyler on his paralyzed shoulder. "It's good to have you back man. It hasn't been as fun without your crazy ass."

Jeremy wheeled him into the kitchen where the stove was full of pots and pans and the counters were covered with bowls and platters of food. Alaric and Stefan greeted them from behind the counter as they prepared the last of their grand meal. Damon had even brought Dolly from Tyler's house to help them cook and she laughed heartily as she hugged Tyler and welcomed him home.

"I am so happy you okay Mr. Lockwood! You had me and family so worried!" she pressed kisses to both his cheeks. Tyler laughed as well, holding her as best he could with his one arm. The touching scene made tears come to Jeremy's eyes.

"Thank you Dolly. I'm sorry for worrying you."

" _Disparates!_ You a good man Mr. Lockwood. Everyone was worried about you!"

She grinned at Jeremy and patted his cheeks. "Take care of him for me now. He need someone to look after him."

"Yes ma'am," he promised.

Carol and Katherine's mother Amelie were the last to arrive. They greeted everyone with kisses and hugs and Tyler received a particularly long one from Amelie. Jeremy heard part of the berating she gave him for scaring them all and forced his laughter down.

There was so much food it all barely fit onto Damon's dining room table. Tyler was placed at the head of the table as the 'guest of honor,' as dubbed by Damon and Katherine. Jeremy sat in between him and Caroline and across from Dolly, who Tyler insisted come eat with them. Damon stood when everyone was seated and knocked his fork against his water glass gently to grab their attention.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're fucking thrilled to have you back Tyler. This past month was pretty shitty...but we didn't give up hoping you'd come back to us. And now that you have, all is right with the world, so cheers!"

They all raised their glasses to him. Everyone except for Trevor who merely glared in his direction but Tyler didn't even notice as he thanked his best friend with a wide smirk.

"Did you get that off a Hallmark card Damon? That was way too sentimental for you."

"Internet," Damon winked. Everyone laughed and loaded food onto their plates. Jeremy watched as Tyler stared at his knife in fork in dismay. He grabbed his plate and pushed his with already cut food towards him.

"Here."

He thought that Tyler might have been insulted or offended by this, but the billionaire gave him a grateful smile with pink cheeks before picking up his fork. He surveyed everyone at the table with him, and felt the familiar warmth spread through him. He was beyond grateful that he was here, with these people that had taken him in as one of their own. They meant everything to him, and he couldn't picture a life without any one of them.

He caught Tyler's laughter and his heart beat hard against his chest. It was amazing that after everything he'd been through with him, that they were getting a second chance to be together. When he looked at him, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else and it made his heart swell that he might feel the same way.

"Hey!" he laughed when Tyler stole some pasta salad off his plate. "The bowl is right there!"

"Your plate was closer," he chuckled. Jeremy tried to steal it back but it was in Tyler's mouth.

"You want it back?"

"Yes," Jeremy grinned cheekily.

"Then come get it."

Jeremy bit his lip before they split into a wide grin. He pulled Tyler's wheelchair closer to him and kissed him softly. Tyler smiled against his lips, not removing himself when he flipped Damon the bird for the obnoxious kissing noises he was demonstrating, making everyone laugh.

The only person not joining the fun was Trevor, who watched Tyler and Jeremy with so much anger and hatred he thought it would consume him. Heat seared in his veins as Tyler stole four more kisses from his beaming best friend before they continued eating. He would be _damned_ if Jeremy shut him out for the prick at the end of the table because Jeremy was _his_ , and not even Tyler Lockwood would stand in the way of what he wanted.


	32. Chapter 32

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” Jeremy asked Tyler quietly after they had put what was left of the food away. Tyler jerked his head in an imitation nod immediately, making Jeremy laugh lightly at his eagerness.

“If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.”

“I wish I could at least have a month with you before I leave,” the billionaire grumbled. “This distance will be the death of me.”

Jeremy chuckled. “It’s only 30 minutes away and it’ll pass before you know it. And you get to come for Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“But I won’t get to be here for your birthday,” he sighed. Jeremy’s mouth dropped before he promptly shut it. Tyler laughed. “Did you think I would forget?”

“No, I did,” he laughed. “It doesn’t even feel like it.”

“It’s almost been a year since you crashed my party,” he mused. “I can’t believe it’s almost Christmas again.”

“Time flies,” Jeremy murmured. His life was so different from what it was a year ago it was nearly surreal.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

He shook his head with a soft smile, “I just want you to get better.”

“I’ll do my best,” he promised.

“Hey love birds,” Damon sat in the chair on Tyler’s opposite side. “Pearl wants to know what you want to do with all the memorabilia your fan club all over Atteca has sent you.”

“I guess I’ll keep it,” Tyler laughed. “But I don’t know where to put it all.”

“We’ll have Elijah do something with it,” Damon waved his hand flippantly. “I’m assuming that I don’t need to set up a room for you.”

He merely smirked. Jeremy flushed when Damon gave him a naughty grin.

“Already taken care of, I see,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “So would it be horrible of me to offer you a joint or three before you enter rehab?”

“Just a little. I’ll take a cigar though,” Tyler chuckled.

“You joining us?” Damon asked Jeremy.

“Nah, I’m okay,” he kissed Tyler on the cheek before standing. “Meet me in my room when you’re done?”

Tyler nodded with a silly grin that Jeremy returned. Damon shook his head with a laugh as he wheeled Tyler to his study.

“Shut-up,” the billionaire couldn’t contain his smile.

He chortled, “It’s hard to believe you’re the same person that tag-teamed that stripper with me at your work party last March.”

Tyler laughed out loud before becoming serious, “Don’t _ever_ tell Jeremy that story.”

“I haven’t even told Katherine. I’m taking that story to the grave.”

He pushed Tyler into his study, which didn’t smell like pot from the previous night thanks to Alaric’s expert cleaning. Stefan, who was thumbing through a book, gave Damon a weary look when he saw Tyler.

“Seriously Damon? He’s going to rehab tomorrow.”

“Relax, oh righteous one. We’re doing cigars,” Damon rolled his eyes. Alaric chuckled as he poured Damon and himself their usual glass of Bourbon. He stopped midway and gave Tyler a sheepish look.

“You don’t mind do you?”

“Not at all,” he grinned. “It doesn’t even look appealing.”

The door opened and Katherine and Mason walked in. He paused when he saw Damon and they regarded each other for a moment before Damon nodded his head coolly. His eyes fell to Katherine and he couldn’t contain his smile even if he wanted to.

“My lady, come to join us?” he kissed her hand in a grand gesture that had her laughing.

“It has been a while since I have had a good cigar.”

“You like Bourbon and cigars and have a hot blonde as your girlfriend. You’ve got to be the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” Damon murmured huskily. Tyler rolled his eyes despite his laughter.

“You’re ridiculous Damon.”

“I just appreciate my excellent tastes,” he smirked. By the way Katherine returned it he knew he would be seeing some action tonight.

When each of them had cigars and drinks, Tyler asked the question that had been bugging him all day.

“What’s up with this Trevor kid?”

Damon snorted into his drink, “He’s a pain in the ass.”

“He’s a punk,” Mason agreed. “And he’s a too obsessed with Jeremy.”

“I don’t like how he looks at him, or puts his hands on him,” Tyler took a deep inhale of the Cuban cigar. “He gives me bad vibes.”

“He does that to all of us,” Alaric muttered. He recounted what he’d seen transpire between him and Rose the other day to the others.

“I guess that’s why Rose can’t stand him,” Damon lit his own cigar. “I had just arranged for her to stay here. Next thing I know, Trevor’s following her through my front door. I didn’t say anything because Jeremy’s friends with him and he was going through a rough time.”

Tyler really wished that Damon would’ve forbid Jeremy from being friends with him. The naïve boy was entirely too trusting of people despite his past, so _he_ was weary of anyone who showed too much interest in him. And the way Trevor fawned over him both irritated and worried him.

“Keep an eye on him,” Tyler looked at all of them individually. “I don’t trust him.”

Katherine giggled, “Are you sure you are not just jealous?”

Tyler snorted. “Of him? Please.”

“But it is obvious that he holds affections for Jeremy. And they are very close.”

“I don’t care how close they are. If he wanted to be with Trevor, he would be sharing a room with him instead of me tonight.”

They laughed at his cockiness. Mason looked down into his glass of Bourbon as he tried to will away the jealousy gripping his heart like an iron claw.

“So what’s your plan?” Stefan asked with amusement.

“Plan?”

“For Jeremy,” Katherine explained. “Will you take him as your submissive again?”

The vision of he and Jeremy at a dimly lit restaurant popped into his mind. The candlelight that surrounded the place made it look even more intimate. Jeremy looked wonderful in the candlelight, his dark green button-down unbuttoned at the top revealing smooth skin. He felt as if this scene had happened before, but couldn’t recall when.

“If that’s what he wants,” he shrugged. “But I already know what I need to do to win him back.”

“You have already won him.”

“But he’s still scared I’ll leave him again,” he murmured. “I’m going to do everything I can to assure him that I’m not going anywhere, that we’re really going to be together. He told me he still loved me and I’m going to make sure he doesn’t regret it. I’m going to make sure he knows he’s loved every moment of every day.”

“That’s something I never thought I’d hear you say about any human being,” Damon chuckled. Katherine hit his shoulder.

“I am sure he will appreciate anything that you do for him.”

“Yeah. That’s why I really want to do something special for his birthday.”

“But you’ll still be in rehab,” Mason frowned.

“I’m going to work really hard and go to all the group sessions and hopefully they can let me out. If that doesn’t work I’ll beg Jenna. I’m going to need all of you to help me make this special for him.”

“Of course darling. Jeremy is in need of a good birthday celebration,” Katherine smiled. She took another long inhale of her cigar and snuffed the end out when it was done.

“Thank you for letting me join you boys,” she smirked as she tossed her long hair back. She turned to Damon, “I will see you upstairs.”

She laughed at the cat calls and whistles the others made. Damon licked his lips as he watched her hips swaying.

“You’re one whipped son-of-a-bitch,” Mason chortled when she was gone. “It’s obvious that she always dominated you.”

“I only let it happen a couple of times.”

“Right,” Tyler snickered. “Like you had a choice.”

Damon quickly finished his own drink and snuffed out his cigar. He grinned at all of them. “As fun as this has been, I have…other matters to attend to.”

They laughed. The dynamics of Katherine’s relationship with Damon never ceased to amuse them. It was obvious who wore the pants.

“I should probably get upstairs. Jeremy’s waiting,” Tyler said with a final inhale of his cigar.

“Talk about _me_ being whipped,” Damon gave him a sly glance. The others chuckled. Tyler shrugged.

“At least I’m man enough to admit it.”

“You would never outside this room.”

Tyler smirked at their laughter.

Damon pushed Tyler to the stairs and Mason carried him up while Damon brought his chair. They pushed Tyler to Jeremy’s room and Damon knocked on the door.

“Special delivery.”

Rose opened the door with a chuckle. Tyler’s eyes narrowed on Trevor sitting too close to Jeremy on his bed, his hand resting on the young orphan’s knee. He knew how Jeremy felt uncomfortable with people touching him, so he must have been comfortable enough with Trevor to allow the physical contact, which meant that he trusted him.

Which meant it would be harder to get rid of him.

“I guess this is our cue Trevor,” Rose gave him a stern glare. Trevor squeezed Jeremy’s knee and bid him goodnight before leaving, nodding at everyone at the door. Damon pushed Tyler to the left side of the bed and helped the wounded billionaire get in.

“Sweet dreams,” he winked at them before leaving. Jeremy chuckled, doing his best to ignore Mason as they closed the door gently. When they were alone he suddenly felt shy and nervous, like he did when they were going to do their first scene.

“Finally, we get some real alone time,” Tyler grinned at him. It lessened his nerves a bit.

“Finally,” Jeremy murmured as he crawled to him.

“It really sucks that I have to leave tomorrow,” Tyler grumbled like a child.

“It’ll be good for your recovery. You need time to heal.”

“Did my mom tell you that? Because that’s exactly what she said.”

“She might have,” Jeremy grinned. “They seem to think that you might be more willing to go if I convince you that it’s what you need.”

Tyler snorted but pulled Jeremy closer. “Well…they were right.”

“I do think it would be good for you though. It’ll be a nice break from everything,” he caressed his left side. “And you can learn to deal with the colorblindness and work on your strength for the paralysis.”

“The colorblindness isn’t that bad. I mean, it sucks that I won’t be able to see colors anymore but it’s better than not being able to see at all. And I can see the neon colors because they’re bright.”

“Then I’ll wear neon shirts from now on.”

“Please don’t. They’re hideous,” Tyler laughed. “I can see you. And you still look flawless.”

Jeremy smiled as he leaned forward and captured his lips gently. Tyler let out a little sigh of content against them, his tongue darting past his half-opened lips. They shifted to a more comfortable position. Jeremy turned Tyler’s head so he was facing him fully, their lips never parting.

It almost felt like being in a dream. There was no rush as they became reacquainted through soft kisses and touches. When Tyler’s hand slid under his shirt to feel his back, Jeremy sat up and took it off. Reaching over him, he turned off the lamp before he helped Tyler out of his button-down, leaving light caresses of his lips on his neck. The wounded billionaire lay back against the pillows and brought Jeremy with him, sighing softly as Jeremy’s lips continued their lovely assault. He felt exhaustion coming over him but then those succulent lips were back against his and he stopped thinking and let himself feel.

Except something felt off. Feeling their naked bodies pressed together for the first time in months should have excited him more but it didn’t. He reminded himself that this was _his_ Jeremy, the one he’d been yearning for, yet his body remained unresponsive. Jeremy pulled away for air, but before he could continue Tyler stopped him with his good hand.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with doe-like eyes. Tyler shuddered at the guilt he felt.

“I don’t think I can…it’s not you, I promise,” he swallowed heavily. “I just can’t—”

“It’s okay Ty,” he soothed as he kissed his shoulder. It didn’t bother him that Tyler wasn’t aroused. He hadn’t expected sex for their first night back together.

“This hasn’t happened before,” he breathed, clearly mortified. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.”

“It’s just a side effect,” Jeremy whispered. “It’ll get better.”

“What if we can’t be…intimate anymore?”

“It happened at the hospital. You’re just tired.”

“What if I can’t dominate you and provide for you—?”

“Shh,” Jeremy kissed him softly. Tyler groaned into his lips as his tongue massaged his. This feeling of being close to him again was so raw and he wanted to indulge in it. Regardless if he couldn’t perform, he wouldn’t leave his lover unsatisfied.

His good hand slid beneath the covers and gripped Jeremy’s half-erect cock. He immediately felt guilty but smothered it down as he worked him. Jeremy’s eyes rolled into his head and he bit his lip as he started thrusting back. Tyler watched his face intently in the dark. When his thumb ran over the head Jeremy shuddered and brought his palm to his mouth to stifle his moan.

“Don’t do that. Let me hear you,” the billionaire muttered huskily.

Jeremy groaned around his hand before slowly removing it from his mouth. They locked eyes as his hand move faster. He could feel Jeremy’s hot breath on his face as he panted and writhed and moaned and he felt a stirring of heat in his stomach. They unconsciously scooted closer and their foreheads touched as Jeremy started unraveling.

Tyler gave him another few strokes and Jeremy bucked his hips as he came in his hand. He worked him until he was completely sated. He lifted his hand to his lips and licked Jeremy’s release away.

“Tastes good,” he smirked at the breathless yet wanting stare Jeremy was giving him.

“Do you think they’d notice if you didn’t show up tomorrow?” he asked with a strained voice. Tyler chuckled.

“Probably. They’d start a nation-wide search for me.”

Jeremy hummed in disappointment and pulled the billionaire closer by his paralyzed side.

“That sucks.”

“Very much,” he yawned. “But maybe they’ll let you stay a couple nights with me. I’ll pay them if I have to.”

“Don’t do that. That’s a waste of money.”

“Not if we get to be together.”

Jeremy’s heart fluttered and he couldn’t help kissing him again. When Tyler said things like that, things that he never imagined him saying to anyone yet sounded so natural coming from him, he fell in love with him even harder. But he hadn’t stopped falling since he’d lived with him.

“I’ll ask them tomorrow. Maybe they’ll make an exception for me.”

“Somehow, I doubt that even being Tyler Lockwood will let you bend the rules,” the younger laughed. “You’re already pushing it by getting visitors earlier than you should.”

“Not even,” he grumbled. “They said immediate family only and they already had my mom and Mason down but I wanted you added so I kind of had to lie to get your name put down—”

Jeremy didn’t hear what Tyler was saying beyond that, his heart pounding at Tyler considering him immediate family.

“Jer? Did you hear me?”

“Uh—what?”

Tyler chuckled. “It wasn’t important, don’t worry.”

“You think of me as family?” he asked before he could stop himself. He laughed lightly.

“You pretty much are. Have been since you moved in with us,” he stroked Jeremy’s cheek, “It feels like you’ve always been there. I can’t remember what my life was even like without you.”

The young orphan dropped his forehead to his and kissed him so softly. It was hard to believe after everything that he could be with Jeremy like this. It made him believe that nothing could tear them apart. And he wouldn’t let _anything_ come between them again. All the money and wealth in world couldn’t make him give this up a second time.

“This is going to sound corny…but I’m so glad Bonnie made me crash your party.”

Tyler kissed his forehead with a chuckle, “I don’t think I even thanked her for that. I’ll have to give her a raise when I go back.”

Jeremy laughed and found his lips again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Next door, Damon groaned loudly as Katherine sucked on his neck. He strained against the chair he was tied to by bondage rope to but he still could barely move. It was a lovely surprise to be ambushed by his two girls when he entered his playroom but now he was so hard from watching Caroline fuck herself on the bed with her ass in the air that it was nearly uncomfortable.

“You two are the worst teases I _swear_ ,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“Silence,” Katherine slapped him hard. His head swung to the side and his cheek stung from the impact.

“The next time you speak without permission there will be consequences.”

He nearly whined with want. Only Katherine and Caroline could drive him this crazy to the point where he didn’t care about his dignity and he loved it.

“I do not need to remind you that I can do whatever I want to you,” Katherine taunted as she straddled him and forced him to look at her. She could see him restraining himself from saying something and it made her grin.

“I thought your home would have more security to keep burglars like us out. It is a shame that you did not stay in your room where we would not have found you.”

“I had to see who was clever enough to get past my outside security.”

She squeezed his face in her hand, “Is that so.”

Damon licked his lips but didn’t respond as he kept her taunting gaze.

“That is enough,” Katherine called to the blonde without looking away from him. She removed her fingers from her body and stuck them in her mouth. Damon’s cock twitched at the sight.

“So what’re you going to do to me?” he asked breathlessly. “You can have anything you want in here and I’m at your mercy.”

She rocked back on his cock and attacked his neck with her teeth as he moaned and strained against the ropes.

“I am going to own you darling,” she whispered wickedly in his ear as she scrapped her nails down his chest, leaving angry red lines. “I am going to make sure you never forget I was here.”

If it was possible for someone to talk him into an orgasm, Katherine would be famous for it. Her way with words drove him mad, and she had that effect on him every time.

“But first,” she climbed off him. She went to Caroline and pulled on the thick rope attached to Caroline’s black leather collar around her neck. She fell to the ground on all fours.

“Crawl,” the Bulgarian’s voice was rough. He could only stare as the blond moved towards him like a dog being led by its master on a leash, and he couldn’t help but think it was extremely erotic. He’d seen similar scenes to this before, but rarely with two women.

“I found this whore on the street and tricked her into coming with me. She is pretty no? And such easy prey.”

She grabbed a handful of Caroline’s blonde curls and yanked her hair back, making her yelp, “She is my whore for the night, and I am willing to share. I can tell that she likes to be fucked…hard.”

Damon groaned in pure lust. She pulled the string hard and Caroline was in between his legs.

“Suck,” she commanded. She stuck her tongue out immediately and he hissed when it touched the underside of his cock. The blonde licked up and down once before taking him in completely. Damon’s head fell back and another loud groan was ripped from him.

“If you come, I will put the ring on.”

“Jesus Christ,” he sucked in a quick breath as he tried his hardest not to disappoint her. “Should’ve told me that sooner.”

Katherine slapped him again, this time on the other cheek.

“I will not accept backtalk from you.”

The pain was so good it nearly made him fall over the edge. He couldn’t resist giving her a taunting look.

“Is that the best you can do?”

Another slap. He gave her a dirty smirk and he received two more. Caroline was moaning around him and he was so close to the edge that he could almost…

He moaned in near disappointment when a hand squeezed the base of his cock just as Caroline’s tongue swiped along the tip.

“Very clever, Mr. Salvatore,” she purred against his ear. “I often forget how much you enjoy that. But I need you to remain as you are.”

“For what?”

“Get up, slut,” Katherine ordered to Caroline. The blonde stood immediately. Katherine bent her over so that Damon could have a full view of her ass.

“Get a good look at my whore,” the brunette strutted to the large chest at the foot of Damon’s bed and looked through it for a moment before pulling out a large black strap-on and two wooden clothing pin clips. She set them on the dresser and turned to her ex-dominant with another filthy smirk.

“She likes to ride,” she smirked as she knelt down beside her submissive. She licked on her neck as her hand slid down to slip two fingers inside her. Caroline panted heavily as she thrust in and out and rubbed her thumb over her clit. The Bulgarian beauty stood suddenly and pulled the blonde with her. “Show him how good you are, _sale_ _garce_.”

She yanked the blindfold down and Damon could see, even in the dimness of the room, how Caroline was falling into her subspace. Katherine slapped her ass and she moved forward, straddling him and taking him between her hands. He licked his lips in anticipation as she stroked him for a couple seconds before she lowered herself onto him.

“Fuck,” he gave a long, drawn-out moan. She reciprocated as her walls contracted around him. Katherine forced his head to the side.

“No talking,” she commanded, slapping him again for good measure. Caroline whimpered when she grabbed one of her breasts and forced it into Damon’s mouth. He groaned around it as his tongue teased her bud and she threw her head back with a cry as she gripped his shoulders.

Katherine’s eyes were heavy-lidded as she watched them. She could see how desperately Damon wanted to touch her and it made her feel powerful that she controlled him, right down to when he could orgasm. The blonde beauty rocked on him a couple of times before she started riding in earnest. Damon switched to the other breast and she moved faster the more he stimulated her. He thrust back as much as he could but Katherine had even tied his feet to the chair, ensuring he couldn’t move.

“Use him like a toy,” Katherine’s voice, if possible, had dropped even lower. “Fuck him how you wished to be fucked.”

She fucked him harder and faster, her body alternating from bouncing up and down to rolling and rocking and it drove him wild with need. Katherine watched them lustfully, the scene making her wetter and wetter with each second it went on.

“Stop.”

When both of them ceased movement immediately, a new surge of power rushed through her. She came behind Caroline and fit the blindfold back around her eyes. She gave Damon a wicked smirk as she wet her fingers with her mouth before taking them over the blonde’s nipples and rubbing them. Caroline cried out and started rocking forward again, stopping when Katherine pinched her hard.

“Do not move,” she murmured as she rubbed them faster. Damon could feel Caroline’s walls having spasms around him and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. Watching Katherine bring the blonde off while he was still inside of her and couldn’t move was torturous, more than he could’ve imagined. He had to praise Katherine for her imagination. She never ran out of ways to sexually torture either one of them.

Caroline writhed above him as she came closer to reaching her peak, her head resting on Katherine’s shoulder. Katherine licked her lips, her eyes never wavering from Damon’s wide ones that were full of lust.

“Look at me. Do not move,” she said softly as she stroked her nipples faster. Damon complied, fighting with everything in him to stay still when Caroline whimpered and nearly screamed when she came around him. He was surprised he was able to keep from coming, though he was clenching his fists so hard that he was leaving half-moon indents in his hands.

“Very good,” she praised him before pulling the trembling blonde up by her collar. “You can choose how you want her as a reward. Perhaps on her knees like before, hmm?”

Damon nodded vigorously. The brunette yanked Caroline down before grabbing the wooden clothes pins and clamping them around her sensitive nipples. The blond whimpered as Katherine shoved her face into Damon’s lap.

“Finish him,” she ordered. “And do not pull away.”

The elder Salvatore’s mouth dropped when Caroline took him in her mouth completely. He’d been on edge so long that he came hard and fast in her mouth. The blonde didn’t let up until he done and slumped in the chair.

“Fuck,” he breathed. Katherine yanked his face to look at her.

“Did that feel good?” she purred. He nodded while licking his lips.

“Does this?”

She threw her hand across his face harder than the other times. He huffed out a laugh as he looked at her.

“Fucking amazing.”

“You like when I beat you like my slave?” she did it again.

“I _love_ it.”

Another slap. “What would other men think about that?”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

Katherine smirked before untying him. When she tugged him to his feet, she wasn’t surprised that he was unsteady.

“Lie on your back,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him gently. The tender motion was juxtaposed by her hand grabbing his hair and yanking him down. She shoved him to the bed and grabbed Caroline by the string around her collar, forcing her to her hands and knees again. She crawled at Katherine’s insistence and stood at the head of the bed in front of Damon when she was yanked up. Katherine flicked the clothes pins around her nipples before she fit the strap-on around her hips and lubed the big black rubber cock. Bending Caroline over so she was just hovering over Damon, she thrust into her without warning and reveled in the piercing cry her submissive let out.

Damon groaned in appreciation as he watched her get fucked from behind. His cock twitched with every moan they made and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was hard again. He could feel Caroline’s breasts brushing against his leg as she moved.

“So tight,” Katherine pulled the blonde’s hair hard as she fucked her. “Do you like that?”

She could only wail. The force of her thrusts made the bed bounce off the walls. Damon licked his lips as he watched his ex-submissive pick up her pace, listened as Caroline’s cries grew louder.

“Suck,” Katherine barked when he was half hard. Damon didn’t even have time to prepare himself before Caroline was moaning around him again.

“Pull her hair. Gag her,” she commanded breathlessly. His hand was in her hair and gripping quicker than he could blink. It was as if Katherine controlled his body just by speaking. His mouth dropped when Caroline deep-throated him and still managed to moan around him.

“You dirty whore. You like him in your mouth,” Katherine smirked as she fucked her faster and Damon wondered how she _still_ managed to look so together. He had to shove Caroline away after another moment when he thought he would come.

“Up,” she yanked on the string and pulled her up. She was on Damon the next second, resuming their earlier position as she straddled him and slid onto him once more. Katherine pushed her down by the middle of her back and stuck one finger into her ass.

“Move,” she slapped her ass harder and she mimicked the force in her thrusting fingers, “ _le baiser dur_.”

Damon guided her hips as she rode him like before, the sounds of their moans turning Katherine on. She stretched Caroline quickly, applied more lube to the rubber cock and thrust into her ass without warning. Caroline yelped at the intrusion and gave another loud moan, beside herself with pleasure as they filled her in both holes to the hilt. She trembled in Damon’s hands and clenched around him and he hissed at the sudden pressure. Katherine reached around and hit the nipple clamps and she screamed in pained pleasure, her face red from the exertion. The pain doubled with the pleasure took over her body and her mind and she was fucked through two more orgasms before she lost touch with everything.

“Fuck,” Damon groaned when he finally reached climax for the second time. He caught Caroline when she fell forward and laid her next to him, smoothing her hair back and murmuring words of praise as he removed the nipple clamps and massaged her tender breasts. He gave her small, tender kisses as he stroked her hair. Katherine gave a fond smile as she removed her gear and lit the candles around the room. She brought out blankets and snacks for each of them, wrapping Damon in one and bringing Caroline into her arms as she wrapped her with the other.

“Darling?” she murmured. As she suspected, she received no verbal response. Caroline was too far in her subspace to answer.

“We are right here darling,” the brunette kissed her forehead before feeding her chocolate. She ate it robotically as her eyes fell shut in exhaustion, her trembles coming to a slow stop as the blanket gave her warmth. Just before falling asleep she reached behind her and grabbed Damon’s hand. He kissed the back of it with a squeeze. Silence reigned in the room, the only sound being the blonde’s heavy breathing.

“What should we do about Elijah?” she murmured after long moments of silence. Damon sighed as he rolled over to face her, the mention of the man who betrayed them to Mikael pushing sleep to the backburner for a moment.

“What did you tell him?”

“That we would not be home for a while. I cannot fire him or send him away without notifying Tyler.”

“We’ll tell him when he comes home. It gives us time to get rid of him.”

“Are we to kill him?”

“Yes,” his answer was automatic, as she knew it would be. “We should’ve done it a month ago. They’re probably planning to kill us.”

“We must warn them,” she whispered. “They deserve to know they are in possible danger.”

“Okay,” he agreed. She pressed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss.

* * *

“You’re being dramatic. It doesn’t taste that bad.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not forced to eat it.”

Jeremy laughed, “C’mon Ty, it’s just oatmeal.”

“It’s gross,” he pouted, though he couldn’t stop his smile. Despite leaving for rehab today, he was floating after waking up in Jeremy’s arms that morning. Cuddling and sharing a shower only made his good mood rise.

“This is one of the easier things you can eat right now so don’t complain.”

“You could chew food up and feed it to me like birds do.”

“That’s disgusting,” Jeremy laughed as he held the spoon out to him. “You really want my regurgitated food to eat?”

“It’s better than oatmeal.”

Jeremy gave him a pleading look and he sighed before opening his mouth as much as he could and allowing the mushy substance in. It was much easier than anything else he’d had to eat considering one side of his jaw barely worked. He was glad that he and Jeremy were alone. If Damon saw him being fed like a child he’d never let him live it down.

“It’s like cinnamon apple or something. I like it,” Jeremy swallowed his own spoonful. “You’re weird.”

“There’s weird chunks in it.”

“That would be the apple.”

He snorted, “Grown men don’t eat oatmeal.”

Jeremy chuckled, “We ate it all the time at the orphanage, even the men. It was never as good as this though.”

Tyler frowned. Since he was incapacitated, he wouldn’t be able to locate Jeremy’s adoptive parents or his social worker until he was healed. It was a shame really, because he was looking forward to finding each of the bastards who put him through so much hell and giving them a taste of their own medicine.

“There’s about three spoonful’s left,” Jeremy waved it in his face playfully. “You can do it.”

Tyler smothered down his distaste for his breakfast and finished it without fuss.

“There.”

“Thank you,” Jeremy kissed him before washing the bowl and spoon. When he came around to put it away Tyler grabbed him with his good hand and forced him to sit in his lap. He caught his lips in another kiss and Jeremy tossed the bowl and spoon onto the counter before wrapping his arms around him. Jeremy pushed his tongue into Tyler’s mouth as their kiss escalated. The wheelchair slid back into the island but neither noticed.

“I see breakfast has been served,” Damon announced loudly as he entered the kitchen. He smirked when they pulled away.

“What happened to your face?” Tyler frowned when he saw the small bruise on his lower jaw. He chuckled when Damon gave them a sly smile.

“You’re seriously the kinkiest bastard I’ve ever met,” he shook with laughter. “You masochistic freak.”

“I won’t deny it,” he smirked as he pulled the orange juice out of the fridge. Jeremy frowned in confusion.

“What happened?”

“Katherine happened,” Tyler laughed. “Didn’t he tell you he gets off on her slapping him around?”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Why?”

“I’m a masochist at heart, but don’t tell anyone,” Damon chuckled. He poured Vodka into his orange juice and drank a quarter of the glass.

“Is this a…common thing with Dominants?”

“No, just him. Katherine turned him out,” Tyler snickered.

“I did not,” the brunette and Caroline entered the kitchen hand in hand. They greeted everyone with kisses, each of them lingering on Damon. “He has always been that way.”

“No…that was definitely you,” he grinned at her. She shook her head with a smile.

“So when do we leave?” she asked her brother. He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re coming?”

“Of course! I want to see if the place is up to par.”

“If Stefan’s the one that found it then it’s the best money can buy. My baby brother has expensive tastes,” Damon snorted.

“Yours are worse,” said brother walked in with a nod of greeting to everyone. He took one look at the Vodka and orange juice next to his brother and shook his head. “I’m beginning to wonder if you have a problem.”

“You wake up with black coffee, I wake up with screwdrivers. To each his own,” Damon raised his glass in a toast. Stefan shook his head, this time with a hint of a smile. Mason and Rose joined them, Trevor a moment later. Tyler nearly smirked at the flash of anger that passed over his face when he saw them.

“Ready for rehab?” the elder Lockwood nodded at his nephew. He squeezed his arm around Jeremy’s waist.

“If I say no do I still have to go?”

Mason smiled wryly, “Unfortunately.”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“This place…is amazing,” Jeremy looked around in awe as he wheeled Tyler into the building. As much as Tyler didn’t want to agree with him, he had to admit that it was more magnificent in person than on the brochure. The floor was marble, the walls a soft crème color. Plants of every size and shape littered the bamboo walkway which was surrounded by a river with Koi fish and wove around the walls of the front desk. It looked every bit the luxury spa it promised to be.

“Welcome!” a slender dark-skinned girl smiled with perfectly straight, white teeth. “You must be Tyler. Julie said you would be coming in with a large group.”

“We’re the entourage,” Mason winked at her. Jeremy felt a sudden rush of anger at the action and quickly turned away.

“I see,” she giggled. “I’ll get Julie.”

“I’m here,” a heavy-set woman came around the corner briskly, her shiny black heels tapping loudly against the marble.

“You weren’t lying when you said a troop was coming,” she laughed as she shook Carol’s hand.

“They all wanted to see him off,” she smiled at them. Julie turned her wide grin to them.

“How nice! You have a lovely family,” she fixed her blazer. “Let me show you all around.”

They started in the recreation room, which was equipped with two large, flat-screen televisions, a pool table and a couple games in the corner. The dining area was next to it, complete with a vast kitchen, granite countertop and walnut colored kitchen cabinets. The dining area connected to a small room that served as a little patio and led out to the large Olympic sized pool. The bedrooms were on the other side of the building, and each one was as big as Jeremy’s former apartment. He couldn’t help but gasp at Tyler’s room. While it wasn’t nearly as magnificent as the billionaire’s own room, it was still as nice as anything he’d seen in District 1.

“Are we allowed to stay overnight with him?” Katherine asked.

“We usually only allow that for spouses and partners and sometimes children,” Julie said. “And that can only be on certain days, not every day.”

The plump woman led them to the gym next. It was by far the most spacious room, the windows all around the room making the room seem bigger. Multiple machines for legs, arm, abdominal and back muscles were littered around the room. One corner in the front was dedicated to tables and machines for those rehabilitating and another corner had mats on the ground with stacks or work out gear.

“Hey!” Jenna approached them with two other women behind her. “I thought you might’ve run away!”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Tyler chuckled. “You three would hunt me down.”

“We would,” the woman on Jenna’s right giggled as she tossed her long, caramel tresses to one side. “You cannot escape us.”

Tyler laughed. Jeremy looked between the two beauties and immediately felt intimidated. These were the type of women that Tyler would go for and it made his insecurities flutter.

“This is Nadia and Tessa,” Jenna introduced the woman on her right and then her left respectively. “They’re the best at what they do so Tyler’s going to be functioning again in no time.”

Tessa held out her hand to him and he winced at her strong grip when he shook it. Her dark hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her dark skin seemed to shimmer in the light. Dark eyes looked him up and down and a smile tugged at her full lips.

“You must be his hubby. Aren’t you adorable?”

Jeremy sputtered for an answer, making the others laugh.

“Uh—no I’m—I’m just—”

“That’s him,” Tyler said, shocking him with his admission. The women gave him another appreciative glance.

“Tyler said you were handsome. He did not lie,” Nadia winked at the shy boy. Jeremy felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “You are a lucky man.”

“I know,” he grinned as he looked at him. Jeremy ducked his head bashfully as Tyler kissed the back of his hand. All the women couldn’t help but coo at them.

“Feel free to look around. You’re more than welcome to stay,” Julie told them before turning to Carol. “There are a few forms you need to sign.”

“Of course.”

They left the others in the care of the therapists. Jeremy pushed Tyler to the floor-length windows that looked out at the Olympic sized pool. There were a few people swimming with water weights at one end and others doing laps in the roped lanes beyond them.

“Sorry,” Tyler muttered. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that. I had to put you down as my spouse so you could stay the night when they permitted.”

“It’s alright, you just surprised me,” Jeremy chuckled. “Although maybe we should tell them we’re not married.”

“I didn’t think they would believe me if I said you were my child…plus it would be kind of strange seeing as we don’t even look alike or anything—and then my mom showed her a picture of you and she was calling you my boyfriend so I just went with it—”

“Ty, you’re rambling,” he chuckled as he bent to his level. Tyler cringed and shut his mouth.

“Sorry. Side-effect of the stroke.”

“I know,” he patted his knee. “And I don’t mind. If it means I get to stay then I’m whatever you need me to be.”

“I know spouse is a little serious,” he chuckled nervously, “so no pressure or anything, we can change the title—or we don’t have to have one, because that does make things kind of complicated—”

Jeremy leaned forward and kissed him, surprising them both. He couldn’t help it; Tyler’s embarrassment and uncertainty was enduring to experience.

“I’m your partner. That’s a universal term,” he smiled softly. Tyler grinned in relief.

“Okay.”          

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The rest of the day passed in a blissful blur for Jeremy. They were allowed to stay with Tyler until visiting hours were over. But once they had to leave, it became hard to let go of him. He was grateful that the others were patient as they said goodbye for nearly fifteen minutes.

“I’m going to take you to the Nivea Department of Motor Vehicles first thing tomorrow morning so we can get you a driver’s license,” Damon chortled on the drive home. “Then you can come see him whenever you want.”

“Don’t I have to have lessons?”

“You only have to be of legal age. And if Katherine can get her license then you sure as hell can.”

She reached over and smacked his arm. Caroline and Jeremy laughed.

“I am not a bad driver!”

“You’re questionable.”

“I have never been in an accident!”

“I can think of three right now that you nearly caused!”

“That is not true!”

Their bickering continued all the way home, amusing them to no end. It was different going back without Tyler and he hoped that he would be able to sleep tonight. He tried not to let his sadness show on his face as he went up to his room but he couldn’t help but feel lonely without the billionaire’s presence. It didn’t surprise him that he missed him this much already.

“Jer?” Trevor knocked on his door. “Can I come in?”

Jeremy groaned inwardly but conceded. Trevor sat on his bed with a frown and he sighed as he sat against his pillows.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s good,” he forced a smile to his face. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I just missed you,” he sighed sadly. “We haven’t talked much lately since Tyler was here.”

Jeremy resisted rolling his eyes at his petulant tone, “Yeah, sorry. I was just excited to be with him again.”

“Why?” he blurted. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“He was in a coma for a month.”

“I meant after everything he’s done to you, why would you be so happy to see him. I thought you hated him?”

“I never said I hated him,” the younger laughed. “I was hurt but I never stopped caring about him.”

“It’s just…strange, seeing you with him. Knowing he was the reason you were so sad before.”

“We’re working it out,” Jeremy assured. “You don’t have to worry Trevor. Things are different this time around.”

“Because he’s paralyzed.”

He frowned, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with everything,” Trevor said slowly. “Think about it Jer. He needs to know that someone will always be there to want him even when he’s handicapped. He needs to know you’ll never leave him despite his condition. He relies on you now more than before and he knows you’ll take care of him.”

Jeremy stood slowly with narrowed eyes, “What’re you trying to say? That he’s only with me because no one else wants him?”

“No, no that’s not it,” Trevor said hastily. “I only mean that—I don’t want you to sacrifice things that make you happy just for his sake. You shouldn’t have to give up your life or your friends so you can be his crutch.”

“What’re you talking about?” Jeremy said testily. “What friends have I given up?”

“You gave up on Mason.”

“Because he’s a dick!” he scowled. “Did he send you in here to talk to me?”

“Of course not,” Trevor laughed. “I just worry that you’ll let Tyler’s needs impact your life too much. You had something with Mason but when he wakes up you went back to him as if nothing had happened. Did you even tell him?”

“No,” he snapped as he pulled out his pajamas. “And things ended with Mason because he’s a lying bastard who only cares about himself.”

“But you still care for him.”

“What are you _getting_ at Trevor?” he exasperated. “Mason and I are over. Why does it matter?”

“I see the way you look at him Jeremy,” he said quietly. “You still have some feelings for him whether or not you want to admit it.”

The younger boy snorted as he changed his shirt. Trevor was momentarily distracted by his naked chest, his fingers twitching to touch that smooth pale skin he’d dreamed of for months.

“I _don’t_ have feelings for Mason. He’s a dick,” he muttered angrily as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“You don’t have to deny it. Tyler doesn’t have to know.”

Jeremy stared at him, “What?”

“If you wanted to explore your feelings. No one would blame you—not even Tyler could blame you for falling for someone else while you were away.”

The young boy’s expression quickly morphed into disbelief.

“I think you owe it to yourself to—”

“To what? To cheat on Tyler?” he snapped incredulously. “I can’t believe—I would _never_ do that! Why the hell would you even suggest that?”

“I’m not saying you would—!”

“You’re saying I should!” he laughed mirthlessly. “I know you don’t like him Trevor, but you can at least respect the fact that _I_ do! I’m trying to work things out with him and I’m not going to jeopardize that over Mason!”

“Okay, okay I’m sorry,” Trevor placated pleadingly as he stood. “Jer I’m sorry, please don’t be upset. I never meant to imply you would cheat on him. I’m just concerned for your happiness, that’s all. I only want you to be happy.”

Jeremy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I know,” he gave him a weak smile. “And I appreciate that Trev. But I’m happy with Tyler and I want you to be happy for me too. All I want is your support.”

“I am,” he pulled Jeremy into his arms. “I’m thrilled that you’re happy, really. I support whatever you do.”

Jeremy hugged him back before pulling away with a feigned yawn.

“It’s been a long day,” he smiled. “I’m going to get some sleep.”

Trevor nodded and bid him goodnight before leaving. Jeremy turned out his lamp and snuggled under his blankets and tried not to think about his best friend’s words.

Outside his door, Trevor smirked wickedly.

* * *

“God _damn_!” Tyler growled as Tessa dug her strong fingers into his stiff shoulder. The pain was nearly unbearable even though it was his fifth day of rehabilitation and exercise. The electric stimulation they used on him the first day had lessened the paralysis greatly and he was almost able to close his hand in a fist. As painful as it could be, he couldn’t deny that Tessa’s hands were like magic. He was always able to move after a session with her.

“Stiff right there.”

“You think?” he snapped. Tessa glared at him and he sighed regrettably.

“Sorry.”

“We told you it would hurt, but you insisted on making as much progress as you could so you could make it home for Jeremy’s birthday,” Nadia reminded with her heavy Romanian accent. “Having second thoughts now?”

He groaned when she rotated his neck again, “No.”

“I can’t believe you put him down as your husband so he could spend the night,” Tessa laughed. “You’re one bold bastard Tyler.”

“White lies never hurt anyone,” he grinned. “It’s not like they check.”

“How do you know we won’t tell them?”

“You won’t if you want me to get better.”

“She probably knows the truth anyway,” Nadia chuckled.

“So what’re you planning for his birthday,” Tessa asked. “You’ll be on the cane by then if everything goes according to plan.”

“So you will have options.”

“A _lot_ of options.”

“Like, sex positions sitting or standing kind of options.”

“You two are the horniest women I’ve ever known besides my sister,” he laughed. “I don’t know what I want to do yet but I have an idea. I just need to be released for the weekend.”

“The whole weekend?” they nodded, clearly impressed. “Going somewhere?”

“Not sure yet. But I was thinking somewhere out of Nivea. Somewhere where we could just be alone together and talk.”

“Oh there’ll be more than talking happening,” the Romanian native scoffed.

“I don’t think there will be any talking at all,” Tessa giggled as they helped him onto the table and laid him on his stomach. “You’re so getting laid Lockwood.”

“Hopefully I’m well enough to get laid,” he grumbled. “If this damn paralysis doesn’t fuck up my drive.”

“Oh trust me, with our kind of therapy, it won’t,” Nadia smirked. “By the time it is his birthday, you’ll be almost good as new.”

“Good. Going out for his birthday will be our first real date and I want it to be special.”

“Only your first one?”

“Yeah. Our situation was…complicated,” he sighed. “I was engaged to Rebekah when I was seeing him so I couldn’t really take him out.”

“We heard you were seeing a lot of people when you were engaged,” Tessa laughed. “So what is it about him that makes you want to give up the player card?”

“He’s…amazing,” Tyler groaned in pain when Tessa’s hands moved down to his shoulder blade. “He’s so different from anyone I’ve ever known. And he’s so refreshing to be around. We can talk about anything.”

“You’re adorable,” Tessa teased. “He’s your first boyfriend, isn’t he?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Very,” Nadia agreed. “You remind me of my teenage daughter with her first boyfriend.”

“Thanks,” Tyler snorted sarcastically at their laughter. “I just want to do everything right. It’ll be the first birthday he’s celebrated in ten years so I want it to be perfect.”

Tessa pulled his arm to the side. “It will be. Whatever you decide to do, he’s going to love it.”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“Hey Tyler!” Jade, his group leader for the substance abuse group greeted him with a warm smile as Jenna wheeled him to an open spot. “I heard you’ve been making really good progress on your arm!”

“Yeah, it’s getting better,” he sighed as he came to a stop between a young woman with dry bright-red hair named Linda and an older gentleman with a cowboy hat on whose name he couldn’t remember. He tipped his hat to him in greeting.

“I’ll see you later,” Jenna squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving. Tyler had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t ask her to stay. Because he really hated when people stared at him like they were doing now.

“Okay, so let’s get started with our prayer,” Jade fixed her bleach blonde hair in its bun before reciting their daily prayer. Others joined in but not all. Tyler kept his eyes closed until it was over.

“So is there anything that happened today that you want to talk about? Anything that made you happy or upset you?”

Linda’s hand slowly rose in the air.

“Okay Linda,” Jade smiled warmly. “Share with us.”

“I got a letter from my father. He included a picture of my baby boy in it. And it made me really happy to see he’s doing so good but…it made me really sad because I know I’ve missed out on so much of his life already and—and I’m the reason he’s so screwy,” she ended on a choked whisper.

“But now that you’ve realized that your choices were hurting him, you went and sought help. That’s the most important,” Jade smiled sadly. Tyler couldn’t help but feel bad for her. His heart really went out to Linda for what she’d been through.

“Yeah…I just wish I could take it all back. I mean, if only I just wouldn’t have gone back to that bastard and gotten hooked up on that dope again he’d be…he’d be fine you know? And that’s on me! That’s some shit my baby’s gonna have to live with because of _me_! I can’t stand it sometimes, it makes me sick.”

She covered her face with her hands as she started sobbing, the two men on either side of her lending her a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I think Linda brings up a very good point,” Jade stated as she passed the tissues to her. “She realizes that she’s hurt someone she loves and that she can’t physically fix the consequences of her actions. And that happens a lot when you’re an addict. Sometimes things happen that you can never, ever fix and that hurts a lot. Sometimes we damage our relationships with those we love so much we can’t fix them.”

She looked around the group with sad yet caring eyes, “But now that you’re sober, the fact that you came to get sober and start over means that you’re starting a new chapter in your life. You’re putting all that pain behind you and you’re starting over. And hopefully, you’re starting over with the people you love as well. Does anyone have an experience they’d like to share about starting over with someone?”

When no one volunteered, her big, green eyes landed on Tyler. “Tyler? Maybe you would like to share?”

The billionaire sighed and nodded as much as he could, clearing his throat before starting.

“I’m starting over with…with my boyfriend. I was a dick to him when I was addicted…I was actually a dick to my entire family and they all hated me. I was really horrible to him though, and I don’t really know why,” he said quietly.

“Have you talked things over with him?”

“He’s got a big heart so he says I don’t need to apologize but I did. I still am. I’m going to make it up to him. I really hurt him with all the shit I did…sometimes I wonder why he even puts up with me,” he laughed quietly. “But he wanted me to get better so we can be together and I want to get better so I can be the man he needs me to be. And I want that a hell of a lot more than I’ve ever wanted any drugs.”

“Thank you Tyler, that was beautiful,” she gave him a wide smile. “He’s lucky to have you.”

He smiled back, “I’m the lucky one.”

* * *

“They haven’t been home in nearly a month. I think they know,” Elijah sighed as shuffled through the endless files in Tyler’s file cabinet in his office. “They even took the cook with them.”

“I’m surprised it took the fools this long to figure it out. They’re usually smart about this,” Mikael growled. “Katherine took the girl I’m assuming.”

“Yes. I believe they went to Damon Salvatore’s home since the boy was going into his care but they did not say.”

“That would make sense,” the father of five pinched the bridge of his nose. “You should get out of there. They’re more likely to kill you than fire you.”

“We should’ve killed Lockwood while he was in that coma.”

“Then our whole operation would be compromised. They would want revenge and I have the feeling they know more about what we do than we think they do.”

“No doubt they are plotting their way to expose us now. And if we took Lockwood’s toy and the girl it would turn into a manhunt.”

“But they would have to come to us to get them back and we’d take them out.”

Elijah paused, “Are we still taking them?”

“Of course we are.”

“Were you not able to appease Romanov with that boy I found?”

“He wasn’t particularly happy with him. He’s adamant about possessing Jeremy Gilbert. He’s even upped his price.”

“How much?”

“Ten million.”

Elijah’s eyebrows rose to his hairline and he nearly dropped the file he’d manage to wedge out, “Why this madness for one boy?”

“Who knows…but he’s willing to keep his look-a-likes around until we get him. We could do a lot with ten million dollars,” he grunted as he shuffled through his own desk.

“You’d be the wealthiest man in Atteca.”

“I’d be the wealthiest man in the world!” he cackled. “For that price, I’ll hunt Jeremy Gilbert to the ends of the earth. And of course, you would receive half. Our deal still stands for both of them.”

“Very well,” Elijah smirked slightly. “What is our plan of action?”

Mikael grinned when he found the manila envelope with Tyler and Jeremy’s former contract as well as the pictures of them on the balcony.

“I’m going to make a deal with Lockwood that he can’t refuse.”

“Lockwood’s fallen off the map. He’s gone to a remote rehabilitation center. Carol said as much while she was packing his things.”

“Then I’ll wait. I’m a patient man,” he smirked. “I’ll let him work out that paralysis before I confront him with this. He’s going to need all his strength to get out of this mess.”

“How kind of you,” Elijah smirked as he zipped his bag.

“Get rid of any evidence that you were there. The car should be there soon.”

The second eldest Mikaelson hung up without replying. He took his employee file and went down to the pool house where the majority of his belongings were packed. He shoved the files in with his clothes before heading to the front of the house.


	33. Chapter 33

“Happy Birthday Jeremy!”

Jeremy jerked out of his sleep when Caroline, Rose and Katherine bombarded him with balloons, streamers and noise-makers. He groaned inwardly, internally cursing himself for forgetting to lock the door the night before.

“Thanks guys,” he gave them a warm smile. He blinked when he saw a giant banner strung across his door with the very words stretched in black. “When’d you do this?”

“Just now. You sleep like the dead,” Rose pinched his cheek. It was then that he noticed just how many balloons were littered in his room, as well as confetti.

“You guys went all out,” he stretched and yawned.

“It is your birthday. It is not every day you turn 20,” Katherine kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday _mon amour_.”

The door opened again and Trevor walked in holding a tray with a plate of pancakes, waffles drenched in syrup, bacon and scrambled eggs complete with a glass of orange juice and a long purple rose at the edge.

“Happy birthday,” he murmured with a warm smile as he set the tray on Jeremy’s lap. He ruffled his hair fondly, running his fingers through it to savor the feel.

“You made your famous breakfasts!” he said happily as he dug in. “All my favorites!”

“It is my specialty,” he chuckled. Behind him, Rose rolled her eyes and muttered insults under her breath.

“I’ve never met anyone who eats so many sweet things for breakfast. But that’s one of your quirks I’ve come to love,” he said softly. Jeremy slowed in his eating and stared at his best friend who was gazing at him with an unreadable look.

“You’re actually awake before eleven?” Damon interrupted. He surveyed the decorations in the room with a raised eyebrow. “You know you’re all cleaning this up right?”

“Later,” Rose waved her hand. “We have plans, remember?”

“Like what?” Jeremy asked with a mouthful of pancakes. “I was going to see Tyler.”

The women shared dismayed looks, making him frown in confusion, “What?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Damon sat on the end of his bed. “He’s got a full schedule today. They want to get him started on his walking exercises since he’s out the wheelchair

“Oh,” Jeremy looked down in disappointment. He’d seen Tyler every day for the past two weeks and in that time he’d made serious improvement with his paralysis. By the end of his first week he was able to use his once paralyzed arm to help him stand with the help of the parallel bars and he had just learned to bend his knee. Nadia and Tessa and even Jenna believed that Tyler’s seemingly rapid recovery was because of him and they encouraged him to come every day and stay as long as he wanted, which was usually until visiting hours were over.

“I know it sucks because it’s your birthday, but it’s just for today,” his mentor promised.

“No, yeah, I get it,” he sighed. Of all the days, this was the one he most wanted to spend with the love of his life, and he was disappointed and a little hurt that he wouldn’t be able to see him.

“You’ve been to see him every day Jeremy. A break for one day won’t hurt,” Trevor added, happy that Tyler would gone for the day, “you can spend the day celebrating with your friends.”

“And we have a full day ahead of us,” Katherine gave Caroline a secret smile. “So you must get dressed after you eat.”

Damon squeezed his shoulder and he gave him a small smile. He appreciated that his friends were doing their best to cheer him up.

“Alright,” he agreed as he started eating. Damon stood, winking at the women before leaving.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“So are we all clear?”

“We’ll leave around noon and be gone for at least four hours.”

“Good,” Tyler grinned. “I’ll be there by three.”

“He looked so upset when I told him he couldn’t see you today,” Damon chuckled. “He might cry when he sees you.”

“See you soon crazy bastard,” he laughed as he hung up. He grinned at Jenna, “We’re good to go.”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine with the cane?” she asked worriedly. “I’m sure they have wheelchair accessible entrances for you.”

“I’ve gotten better since last week. And it’s not as numb as it was. I’ll make it.”

“What about your eyes?”

“I can still see Jenna. I’m not completely blind.”

She sighed, “If you feel weak don’t hesitate to get a wheelchair, alright? You’re just barely starting to use that leg again and I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

“I think this will be an excellent opportunity for Tyler to exercise his leg and his arm,” Nadia murmured. “He has made a lot of progress, so I think he will be fine.”

“And we made a list of exercises for you to do with Jeremy, whenever you guys find the time between your sex marathons. Although you could try to incorporate them in,” Tessa snickered.

The billionaire smirked, “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

Even though he wasn’t allowed to see Tyler, Jeremy couldn’t deny that this was the best birthday he’d had in years. Receiving presents from everyone would have been enough, but then the girls, Damon and Alaric had surprised him with a lake trip on Damon’s boat docked at Lake Chabot, one of the five biggest lakes in the country. He’d never experienced the lake before, never thought he would, so it was a nice surprise.

“Isn’t it lovely?” Rose dropped in the chair next to his.

“It’s beautiful out here. Trevor should’ve come.”

“He’s a wimp when it comes to water, remember? And he said he had to go buy something or another.”

“Yeah,” he gave a contented sigh. “I wish Tyler could see this.”

“He has plenty times. And he still prefers the beach,” Damon sat on the edge of Rose’s chase lounge with his damp, tousled hair. He grinned, “We finally got Katherine in the water.”

“I know she’s mad,” Jeremy chuckled. The Bulgarian had been adamant about not getting in even though they had all soaked her at one point. By the looks of it, Damon and Caroline had finally pushed her in.

Rose looked at her phone and gasped, “We should be heading back, no? Or is it too early?”

“For what?” Jeremy yawned as he turned his head away from them. Damon shot Rose a glare and she had the decency to look sheepish.

“To turn the boat back in,” he covered smoothly. “But we should start heading back so Alaric can make your birthday dinner. And I believe Mason picked up your cake.”

“You ordered me a cake too?” he chuckled in disbelief. “You didn’t have to do that!”

“Katherine ordered it a week and a half ago.”

“It’s a week old?”

“No, it took them that long to do it,” he laughed.

Damon drove them around the lake for another hour before they headed back to the dock. Being in the sun all day exhausted him and he fell asleep for the ride home. By the time they got there he felt groggy and ready to go back to sleep.

“Do you guys mind if I take a nap before dinner?” he asked as they climbed the stairs.

“Of course darling, we still have to prepare it,” Katherine gave him a motherly smile. “And Mason is not yet here with the cake.”

He tried his hardest not to let his smile falter at his name and reached for his doorknob, “That was really sweet of you Mistress. Thank you.”

“Darling, it is not a birthday if there is no cake,” she laughed. “You are more than welcome.”

“Expect to see more than one dessert, because when it someone’s birthday we celebrate for days,” Damon smirked.

Jeremy laughed as he opened it, “I think you just want the excuse to par—”

He lost his words when he saw Tyler sitting on his bed with a wide grin and holding a wrapped box complete with a bow. The billionaire laughed at his complete lack of sound. Behind him, Katherine, Caroline and Damon watched with smiles.

“Happy birthday Jer,” he laughed as he stood with the help of his cane. Jeremy gave a surprised laugh of his own and threw his arms around him. He was caught off guard by the sudden weight and they fell onto his bed.

“Sorry,” he flushed as he scrambled off of him. “I thought you had group therapy today?”

“I did, and then I came here,” he chuckled. “My present wasn’t completely ready so I had them stall.”

Jeremy threw them a look, “You guys were distracting me?”

“It’s a good thing you’re so naïve,” Damon chuckled. “Did you really think Tyler would miss your birthday for rehab?”

Jeremy grinned ecstatically and kissed Tyler hard, not able to help himself. His sleepiness disappeared the moment he saw him.

“How long do you have?”

“Until Monday,” the billionaire laughed at his shocked face. “They gave me the weekend off so I could spend it with you.”

“We get three full days together,” Jeremy sighed against his lips, thankful that it was a Thursday.

“There’s also another reason.”

“What?”

He smirked, “It’s a surprise.”

He moved off Jeremy and handed him the box. “This is the first of many.”

“How many?”

“Just open it Jer.”

Jeremy ripped it open hastily, eyes widening at the Michael Kors box. He opened it, eyes widening at the silver watch staring back at him.

“Oh,” he breathed as he took it out. It was oversized but looked as if it would fit his large wrists perfectly. The dial was the most beautiful shade of blue he’d ever seen; white and silver-tone time stops and accents making it stand out more.

“Is it blue? I asked for the blue and silver one.”

“Yes. It’s beautiful,” Jeremy gushed as he slipped it on. Tyler nodded in approval.

“There’s something else in there.”

Jeremy frowned when he pulled out a silken black tie.

“What’s this for?”

“I need you to put that over your eyes. I don’t want the surprised ruined before we get there.”

Jeremy’s mouth dropped, “Get _where_?”

Tyler merely laughed as he turned to his family, “Can you guys help him?”

“Where are we _going_?” he asked again as Caroline securely tied the cloth around his eyes. “I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one,” Damon chuckled. He took Jeremy by his other arm as he stood.

“I picked out all the clothes you’ll need this weekend,” Tyler winced as he leaned on his weaker leg. “You guys can take him now.”

“Take me _where_?”

“The helicopter.”

“We’re _flying_ somewhere?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Tyler laughed as he followed behind them. The entire walk downstairs to the chopper was filled with Jeremy asking every question each way he could about where they were headed. Tyler laughed as he became increasingly frustrated when he was only given roundabout answers, but he secretly worried that Jeremy would be angry and not enjoy it.

“Okay, I give up,” Jeremy huffed as he was strapped into his seat. “I’ll just wait.”

“Good choice,” Tyler kissed his cheek before strapping himself in. “I promise that you’ll like it.”

“I trust you,” he murmured as he felt around for his hand. Tyler squeezed it reassuringly.

“Good.”

“Are we going somewhere far?”

“Something like that.”

He nodded at Logan in the front seat and he winked at him before taking off. Tyler couldn’t help but grin when Jeremy huddled closer to him.

“If you don’t ask any more questions, I’ll give you another one of your presents.”

“What is it?”

“Jer,” Tyler chuckled. “No more questions.”

“Fine,” he pouted. “No more questions.

* * *

Trevor frowned as he looked at the building where Mikaelson’s Security Warehouse was said to be. He looked at his phone again, which only confirmed that the murky grey building was the one he was looking for. It was given mediocre reviews on Yelp, but was the only place that sold high end security cameras in Nivea.

“What a dump,” he muttered as he stalked inside. There weren’t that many customers, the only ones being gruff looking men that undoubtedly had shady intentions. They eyed him suspiciously as he shuffled further into the store. He scanned the stocked aisles until he came to the section he was looking for. He stared at the two rows in dismay, wondering how to go about finding the right set.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Yes,” Trevor jumped at the low voice behind him and turned to face a man with blonde hair and cold blue eyes. “You are Mr. Mikaelson?”

“I am. And you are?”

“Uh—Trevor,” he stuck out his hand. “I was looking for a certain set of cameras you had on sale.”

“This way,” Mikael bypassed him, bumping his hand in the process. Trevor followed him, becoming more and more on edge with each passing second in this man’s presence.

“Are you looking to put these around your home?”

“Yes.”

“Security purposes?”

“Something like that. I’m staying with some people. Friends of a friend, and I don’t trust them.”

“Ah,” Mikael nodded his head once. “I understand the feeling. How long are you staying?”

“Just long enough to convince my lover to come back with me to Italy.”

“I see,” he smirked as he picked up a box with six cameras. “These are small and discrete but they catch everything. Stick them on every wall and put some in the corners for better angles.”

“I’m going to need another box.”

Mikael shrugged as he handed it to him. “Where’re you staying, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“With Damon Salvatore.”

Mikael paused marginally before he walked to the register with a nonchalant shrug. “Would you happen to know a Tyler Lockwood, by chance?”

“Yes.”

“And a Jeremy Gilbert?”

“Yes. How do you know them?”

“They’re old acquaintances,” Mikael kept the light smile on his face as he rung him up. “You should register these cameras just in case they’re discovered and they go missing.”

“Well I live in Italy—”

“You can use Sal—Damon’s address.”

He could barely suppress his grin as he typed Damon’s address onto a blank document.

“How is Lockwood these days? I haven’t seen him since his accident.”

“He’s in a rehab center. Don’t know the name of it.”

“Yes, that’s good. He was always a…lose cannon.”

Trevor frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I shouldn’t gossip. I wouldn’t want to give you the wrong impression.”

“What impression would that be?”

“Well,” Mikael feigned uncertainty. “That temper of his has always been…extreme. I saw it often when he was engaged to my daughter.”

“He was engaged to _your_ daughter?”

“For a couple years. But then he broke up with her in front of an entire restaurant of people. He humiliated her so much that she hasn’t been seen in public since. That was in May.”

Trevor stared at him in disbelief. Jeremy never mentioned that Tyler was engaged while they were together. He really was the mistress of a billionaire.

“How…violent has he gotten?”

“With my daughter, not much since he knew I would hunt him down,” Mikael leaned in. “But I hear that he’s killed a couple people in business deals gone wrong. And he treats his relationships a lot like business deals.”

“Killed?”

“Yes. It wasn’t made into a big deal because naturally the press wants to hide the scandal, but I imagine he’s killed more people than that. Lockwood is a dangerous man.”

Trevor felt like he should’ve been more alarmed at what he was hearing, but the wheels started turning in his head instead. This was the proof he was looking for to convince Jeremy that Tyler wasn’t the person he thought he loved. If he could provoke Lockwood enough to want to kill him, Jeremy would see how dangerous and unstable he really was.

“I would be careful if I were you,” Mikael said as he bagged his purchases. “Crossing a man like Lockwood is…well let’s just say I wouldn’t do it.”

“Of course,” Trevor immediately agreed.

“If you have any problems installing the cameras just call this number,” Mikael handed him a business card with a number circled in ink. “I’ll be more than happy to come assist you.”

“Thanks,” he muttered as he left. The smirk never left Mikael’s face. As he looked over Damon’s address again he cackled, completely in disbelief of his luck.

* * *

The helicopter flew Tyler and Jeremy to a secluded section of Nivea’s busy airport where Stefan’s private jet awaited them. Jeremy hardly believed his eyes when the blindfold was removed and he saw their fabulous ride. There were six plush chairs, a bed in the back that was complete with drapes and a minibar near the front of the pilot’s cabinet.

“You’re still not going to tell me where we’re going?”

“I told you it was far,” he laughed. “It’ll take us most the night to get there.”

“Are we going across the world?”

“You promised no more questions.”

“I just want to know,” Jeremy whined. Tyler laughed.

“You’ll know soon enough. We should probably sleep though. It’ll be morning when we get there.”

Despite his curiosity, the day at the lake was catching up to him. After a couple glasses of champagne to calm his nerves at Tyler’s insistence he passed out on the plush bed still in his clothes. Tyler crawled in beside him and read a book as he held him but he could hardly focus on the words. He really hoped that Jeremy liked where they were going, because he wanted this to be perfect.

“Sir,” he was awakened by the pilot a couple hours later. “We’re about to land.”

“Alright,” he nodded just as Jeremy stirred beside him.

“Are we there yet?”

“Yes dear,” he laughed before kissing the corner of his mouth. “Time for the blindfold to go back on.”

“I’m not allowed to see the scenery?”

“Not yet.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” he mumbled as he slipped the silk back over his eyes.

“When we get to the hotel, I promise you can take it off.”

“And you’ll tell me where we are?”

“Yes.”

When the plane landed, Jeremy was led off by Tyler and the pilot. He couldn’t make out anything despite the light shining through the silk and Tyler had strategically tied it over his ears so it muffled some of the sounds.

“Mr. Lockwood!” a man’s voice caught his ear. He was turned to his left and then stopped as Tyler talked to…whoever he was. After a few seconds, he was being ushered forward and then ducking down when the driver told him to watch his head. He scooted over the seats and stopped when he seemed to reach a corner. He frowned, not sure what kind of car it was.

The music playing in the background heightened his curiosity even more. It was in another language but he couldn’t tell what.

“Champagne?” Tyler offered. He took the glass, nearly wincing at how sweet it was.

“Did you get this off the plane?”

“No, the limo offered it,” Tyler chuckled at his gasp.

“We’re in a _limo_?’

“Yes.”

“Are we on the other side of the world?”

“I thought you weren’t going to ask any more questions?” Tyler laughed. “I promise, you’ll like it babe.”

“When can I see?”

“When we get to the hotel.”

“How much longer?”

“20 minutes. You can wait that long.”

“Fine.”

“More champagne?”

“I’m okay,” he shook his head. “Plus…that’s not fair to you.”

“Its fine Jeremy,” he chuckled. “My problems aren’t with alcohol. Jenna even said I could have one glass of wine each day.”

“Even though you’re still in rehab?”

“Yeah. My addiction…it’s under control,” he murmured as he squeezed his hand. He wasn’t ready to admit to anyone that he only went back to drugs because he left him. He was sure they all knew, including Jeremy, but it was still something he was trying to admit to himself and not call himself a pathetic fool for letting one person dictate his actions. He depended on Jeremy’s love to keep him grounded, and it was nothing to be ashamed of. So he kept telling himself.

When they arrived to their destination 10 minutes later, Jeremy was nearly squirming out of his seat.

“You’re like a little kid,” Tyler chuckled affectionately as he helped him out of the car. “Go ahead, take it off.”

Jeremy ripped the cloth from his eyes before he’d even gotten all the words out, his mouth dropping at the building in front of him. It was magnificent, complete with statues, a garden and a huge fountain that seemed bigger than his former apartment building. The white brick glimmered in the sunlight and the windows, the ones that were closed, seemed to shine. People were standing on their balconies snapping pictures of the city and Jeremy could tell that when it was night a whole new beauty would overtake it.

“Welcome to Spain,” Tyler grinned. Jeremy whirled around quickly.

“You’re serious?”

“Very,” he laughed as he pointed to a nearby street sign. Jeremy wondered why before he realized that the writing was in Spanish.

“You…really took me to Spain,” he said faintly.

“Barcelona, to be precise. They say it’s one of the most romantic cities in the world.”

Jeremy laughed in disbelief before grabbing Tyler’s face and kissing him passionately. Tyler chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“You are amazing,” he murmured between kisses. “This is incredible!”

“Wait until you see the inside,” he smirked. “C’mon.”

The entrance of the building nearly took Jeremy’s breath away. He was standing on marble floors with countless chandeliers with diamonds glimmering above him. The front desk was covered in granite and a large mural of the city sat on the back wall. He waited patiently as Tyler checked them in and tried not to jump up and down like a child.

“This has to be the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten,” he murmured on the elevator to the fifth floor where their room was located. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“This was to make up for all the other birthdays that you didn’t celebrate,” he shrugged. “And I just wanted to take you somewhere nice.”

“I really appreciate it Ty,” he whispered as he kissed the back of his hand. He leaned down, mindful of the old lady sharing the elevator with them and pecked his lips. “Thank you.”

“No need,” he murmured with a silly grin. They exited the elevator and walked down four doors to their assigned room. Jeremy should’ve known that their room would be magnificent as the rest of the building, but that didn’t stop him from gasping.

It was huge, easily large enough to fit two more king beds like the one that sat against the wall in the middle of the room, the drapes around it flowing from the breeze coming through their open balcony doors. Two small couches sat in front of a flat-screen television and a bar and mini-fridge next to them. The bathroom was a little smaller, but still large enough to accommodate a Jacuzzi tub, a large shower and a full counter with two sinks.

“It’s nicer than I expected,” Tyler winced as he sat on the bed with his throbbing leg. He tried to smother his moan of pain as he removed his shoes but Jeremy heard him and came rushing out of the bathroom.

“How’s your leg?” he dropped to his knees. “I’m so sorry Ty, I should’ve asked you sooner.”

“Don’t worry about it babe. I’ll be fine. I just need to rest before dinner tonight.”

“Where’re we going?”

“We have reservations at 8 at the restaurant on the second floor. It’s one of the best in the country and it’s always packed. People wait to eat here for months.”

“And yet you were able to get a reservation on such short notice?” Jeremy’s eyebrows shot up. Tyler laughed.

“My father was a regular when he took my mother. They would always come to this hotel when they visited. So, their courtesy has extended to me.”

“What’s so special about it?”

“Besides the food being the best in the city, it’s discrete.”

“I bet you took all your dates here,” Jeremy teased. Tyler chuckled.

“I’ve never taken anyone here before, never even thought about it. You’re definitely the only person who gets that honor.”

Jeremy beamed at him. Their lips met again and he pushed him onto his back so he could lay on top of him. The billionaire groaned when he tried to move his weak hand to grab Jeremy’s hair and the strain on his tired limb made it give way.

“Exercises,” he murmured against his lips. Jeremy nodded as he licked his lips.

“I want to try something. Did you bring any…toys?”

Tyler raised a humored eyebrow, “I always keep handcuffs in my suitcase.”

Jeremy huffed out a laugh and found them at the bottom of his bag. He’d been thinking about this for a while, ever since Nadia and Tessa explained what they did in rehab. It was too perfect that Tyler was into kink.

“Get undressed,” he murmured as he slipped off his shirt. Tyler felt heat pooling in his stomach. Jeremy in command was _hot_.

“So what is this called?”

“It’s a…variation of one of the techniques they use. I think you’ll like it.”

When he was out of his clothes he helped Tyler out of his and handcuffed his good arm and leg to the bed posts. Tyler breathed heavily as Jeremy hovered over him. He tried to reach out to touch him but only strained against the headboard.

“Clever,” he chuckled huskily as he realized Jeremy’s goal. “Who gave you this idea?”

“They always restrain your good arm and leg and force you to use the weak one. So that’s what you’ll have to do,” he grinned mischievously. “You aren’t allowed to tell me what to do. You have to guide me with your hand, okay?”

Tyler absently thought this could be the hottest thing to ever happen to him.

“And if I can’t?”

“You will,” he whispered. He took him in his mouth and Tyler’s head fell back against the pillows with a loud moan. His cock was so sensitive he thought he would burst when Jeremy mouthed the tip. When he was hard and wanting he disappeared.

“Use your hand Tyler,” he reminded, amusement clear in his voice at the billionaire’s frustrated growl. “You can do it.”

“Jesus,” he bucked his hips but Jeremy merely moved further away. “You’re a fucking tease Jeremy!”

“Move your arm.”

“I _can’t_.”

“You do it all the time in rehab.”

“This is different,” he strained against the headboard, wishing he had the strength to rip free of his bonds. Jeremy kissed the inside of his thigh and he whined.

“Please Jer! I’m trying!”

“Then try harder. I know you can do it. You just have to want it enough.”

He used his strength to move it but it only hovered in the air for a moment. He was so hard it was nearly painful. His weak leg was shaking slightly with the effort to move. One kiss or stroke could make him fall over the edge and Jeremy was doing everything not to give it to him.

“Fuck I’m _so_ close—!”

“Then make me finish.”

“I can’t move my fucking arm Jeremy!”

“Then move your leg.”

He tried. The heel of his foot hovered off the bed for a few seconds.

“See?” he grinned. The billionaire strained against the handcuffs.

“This is weirdly hot,” he huffed out a laugh as sweat poured down his face. His weakened limbs were screaming in pain from the effort it took to move them as much as he had, yet it came with great amounts of pleasure. Jeremy teased him with his tongue, his hands stroking his balls slowly. The vibrations from him laughing into his thigh made him moan.

“I want to touch you so bad.”

“Then touch me.”

“I _can’t_.”

“Yes you _can_.”

He locked his jaw and used all his strength to contract his arm and raise it higher than before. He succeeded in moving it to Jeremy’s hair before it went limp. Jeremy grinned.

“I think I’ve tortured you long enough,” he took him in his mouth and sucked him until he was bucking off the bed and crying out his name. He felt smug when he lifted his head and saw the billionaire a quivering mess.

“Well you moved both of them,” he grinned cheekily.

“You’re so…damn smart,” he laughed breathlessly. “We should do this again.”

“We will,” Jeremy un-cuffed him and made sure no marks were left on his skin. “But I think hot water will make it better.”

“I should’ve just hired you as my physical therapist,” Tyler chuckled as the younger boy helped him into the bathroom.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“Mr. Lockwood!” the host greeted him at the black podium in all black attire. “You made it! Splendid!”

“Sorry we’re a little late,” he chuckled. Jeremy had to fight a blush when he turned eyes on him.

“Right this way. Your table has been prepared for you.”

They followed him to a booth in the private back corner where they could overlook the rest of the restaurant. The rooms were dark, only illuminated by candles that were on the table and small lamps here and there. The low, sensual Spanish music playing added to the mystery.

“It’s as nice as I remember,” Tyler picked up his menu. Jeremy wasn’t surprised to find there were no prices by the entrees. He couldn’t even read what half of them were.

“How did your father find this hotel?”

“When he came for a conference they put him here. They said it was the best his money could buy.”

Their waiter appeared and asked them in slightly broken English if they wanted anything. Tyler ordered them a bottle of wine Jeremy had never heard of and he was back three minutes later pouring them each a glass of red.

“This really won’t be a setback?” Jeremy frowned as Tyler took a sip.

“I promise it won’t,” he laughed. The younger wanted to protest but decided to let it go and enjoy his own glass. He caught Tyler staring at him blatantly and he blushed.

“What?”

“Nothing, It’s just…it’s amazing that we’re here after everything that’s happened.”

“Yeah, it is,” he squeezed Tyler’s hand on the table. “I’m glad we are.”

“Me too.”

They each took another sip of wine. Jeremy didn’t know why he felt nervous all of a sudden. Sure, they had gone out together before, but this time was much more intimate, almost like it was their first date. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Tyler was still the same man he’d always been.

“You know, it’s been almost six months since Rebekah and I broke up,” Tyler murmured. “I’m sure Damon and Mason told you, but I broke up with her when we were at the opening of that new Italian restaurant.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said slowly, “I heard when I came back.”

“That was a week after you moved in with Damon. And…I was in a shitty place,” he gave a small laugh. “I knew what I wanted but I was scared of what I would lose if I took it. And it took an entire week and a half for me to realize you were everything I’ve ever wanted. I’m sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my ass.”

“Ty, it’s okay,” he stroked his knuckles. “I expected too much. I shouldn’t have expected you to break your engagement and lose millions of dollars. It’s not practical.”

“But it is,” he said softly as he scooted closer. “I’m probably going to sound like a sap…but what you mean to me can’t be compared to a dollar amount. It’s never been about money with you, and money could never replace that feeling you give me Jer. I feel like you give me a reason to keep going.”

Jeremy’s heart pounded at his confession. Never would he have thought that Tyler could feel the same way about him. Never did he think the depth of his love could be returned.

“I love you. I know you’ve heard it from everyone else but I never told you myself. I fell for you so hard and so fast that it scared me but now I wish I embraced it sooner. I was a wreck without you Jer, and I’m thankful you’re giving me another chance after everything I did because I was miserable without you.”

Jeremy let go of his hand to cup his face. He scooted closer and pressed his lips to Tyler’s firmly. Tyler grabbed him back with his good arm, his weaker hand coming to rest on his thigh.

“I love you too,” he whispered against his lips as he kissed him over and over. “I wished I could’ve experienced every moment in Europe with you. Not a day went by where I wasn’t in love with you Ty.”

Their moment was interrupted by their waiter returning to take their order. Jeremy let Tyler order for him as he seemed to better understand the menu. He didn’t remove himself from his side, but knew it was alright for him to be that close as he saw other couples around them.

“This is a nice spot,” Jeremy chuckled as he watched the man and woman across from them shoving their tongues into the other’s mouth. “It’s romantic.”

“Very,” he kissed Jeremy’s cheek. “I thought you’d like it.”

“I love it,” they shared an Eskimo kiss. The vision of them in this restaurant came to Tyler’s mind and he grinned inwardly. He didn’t know why he kept picturing it, but he was glad he did it. His plan to woo Jeremy into his arms permanently was going smoother than he’d hope for.

Their appetizer came. In the corner of the restaurant, a woman got onstage with a dark-haired man holding a guitar. People left their seats and made their way to the dance floor that was illuminated with dark red lights.

“Wow,” Jeremy murmured as he watched a woman in a short, flowing greed dress and a rose in her hair salsa dance with her date. “I could only wish I was that coordinated.”

“Do you like dancing?”

Jeremy snorted, “I never tried, but I’m probably horrible at it. You know I’m clumsy.”

“When I can actually stand for more than ten minutes, I’ll take you dancing,” he murmured with a silly grin. “I think you’d like it.”

“You dance?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“I can, in the dark after a couple drinks,” he chuckled. “I wasn’t sure you’d like it because, well, people tend to bump into you.”

“I had to get over that when Damon would bring me to bars and clubs,” he murmured as he turned away and indulged in the food before him. “They were always packed, and I felt panicked whenever we walked into one.”

“How did you get over it?”

“Alcohol,” he laughed. “I know it’s not healthy, but it was the only way I could really deal with it.”

“Well you needed the experience of drinking,” Tyler chuckled. “It sounds like you had a lot of fun nights with them.”

Jeremy tried not to cringe as he thought of how nights like those usually ended. Instead he popped another shrimp into his mouth and gave him a smile.

“They were fun…but this is better.”

By the time their entrée’s came, Jeremy was on his second glass of wine and Tyler was only halfway through his first. Jeremy wondered if he should watch his intake, but Tyler told him to drink as much as he wanted since they were only a few floors from their room and he couldn’t help himself from drinking more of that delicious wine. Being intoxicated with Tyler was far better than his experiences in the clubs. They laughed and kissed and had intimate conversations while they fed each other. For their last dish, the waiter presented them a huge ice cream sundae with candles and _Happy Birthday Jeremy_ scrawled in neat chocolate cursive over the whipped cream, the I dotted with a cherry.

“ _De su amante_ ,” he murmured with a gentle smile. Jeremy grinned ecstatically and kissed Tyler hard.

“I’m so in love with you right now,” he muttered between kisses. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Tyler laughed as he tried to return all of them, “I try.”

Jeremy kissed from his jaw to his ear.

“I want you so much,” he whispered salaciously. Tyler shivered and his cock twitched.

“Jer,” he moaned when his hand crept to the front of his pants and pulled down his zipper. He suppressed another when he slipped his hand inside. He loved how bold Jeremy became with the alcohol in his system.

He brought Tyler’s limp hand to his cock, which was stiff and made his fingers twitch at the thought of touching him right here in public.

“I want you to fuck me Tyler.”

He sounded so _damn_ sinful it should’ve been a crime. He cursed when his thumb ran over his swollen head at the same time his lips went to his neck. He flagged down their waiter.

“Can we take the sundae to go?”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jeremy grunted as Tyler shoved him against the door of their room with their lips fused together, nearly dropping their to-go-box of half melted ice-cream. The passion and want was consuming them and he never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Tyler right then. Maybe it was the wine, or the fact they were in Spain, or that told him he loved him, or everything that had been building between them since he came out his coma.

The key finally worked and then they were stumbling through their door and Jeremy quickly threw the ice cream in the mini-freezer before taking his clothes off as fast as possible. He pushed Tyler onto the bed and pulled his pants and briefs off before straddling him. He unbuttoned Tyler’s shirt as their lips fused together and Jeremy grinded against him, his cock already hard and leaking.

Somehow he ended up on top with Jeremy’s toned body writhing beneath him. Tyler could feel his hard abdomen and his cock twitched at being inside of him. He wasted no time in slicking two fingers with spit and thrusting into him, gently working him open. He whimpered and arched when he found his sweet spot and stroked and stretched him.

“Ty, now, _please_ ,” he begged.

Tyler reached into the drawer and frowned for a moment before forgetting they weren’t at home. Cursing, he climbed of the bed, found his cane on the ground amid their clothes and hobbled to his bag, thankful that the small bag of toiletries was on top. He hobbled back into bed and slicked himself and Jeremy’s hole generously, and then his arm decided to go limp. He stilled when he couldn’t move it anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy panted. He felt embarrassment rising in him.

“I…my arm isn’t…” he swallowed. Jeremy frowned for a moment before realization dawned on him. With a smile he took Tyler by his weak hand and told him to sit against the headboard. He straddled him one more, kissing him as he gently guided him into his hole. When he sat back they both groaned at the sudden pressure.

“You feel so good,” Tyler groaned when he raised himself up and lowered back down a few times. Jeremy was too out of breath to answer him but he gave him a winded smile. He thrust back and the younger moaned loudly. He wondered if there was anyone next door.

Jeremy grabbed the headboard to use as leverage as he grinded on him. His cock bounced between them, slapping his stomach in rhythm with his movements. Tyler’s weak hand danced along his thigh before he was able to move it to touch him. He circled his hand around it, and that was enough for him to thrust into. Tyler bent his good leg so he could raise his hips and thrust at an angle. Jeremy’s head fell back and he unleashed a loud moan when Tyler hit his spot. He brought him closer with his good arm and reached for his lips with his own.

It didn’t last as long as Tyler wanted. One moment they were meeting each other thrust for thrust and then they were crying out each other’s names as then they fell over the edge. He lay on his back in pure contentment, Jeremy holding him on his weak side.

“That was so good,” he breathed against his overheated skin. He massaged the flaccid limb as he peppered gently kisses over his shoulder and neck. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Tyler murmured with his eyes closed.

“Does your arm hurt?”

“It’s just tired. But it’s not numb. I can feel you touching it.”

“Good,” Jeremy pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you,” he mumbled as he scooted closer. He felt Jeremy kiss his temple before he fell into sleep.

* * *

“I like this one. It’s sturdy,” Matt shook the chestnut wooden crib again. “And it would match with the yellow theme.”

“It is a lovely color,” Rebekah beamed, her hand falling over her stomach. “I like it too.”

“You’re going to give my nephew a yellow nursery?”

“Yellow is a universal color. We can match it with both pink and blue. At least it won’t be the color of _your_ nursery,” Rebekah laughed. Kol wrinkled his nose.

“That was clear proof that both our parents hated me. Who gives their son a lavender nursery?”

“They had gone through every color. Mother wanted everyone to have their own,” she giggled. “I think yellow is a lovely color. That was Niklaus’s nursery color.”

“I’m surprised you remembered that,” he laughed. “He loved yellow. Everything he wore had yellow in it. It was charming.”

“He was charming,” she murmured. She and Matt had talked names, and they decided to have Niklaus as his middle name in honor of her brother. She knew that her son would be just as full of life and love and happiness as he was.

“Shouldn’t we wait until he gets bigger to buy a crib?”

“It’s better to start getting things now, so we can space out our outings. People might start to recognize us.

“I don’t think anyone will recognize you in that,” Kol snickered as he pulled at her dress. The material was old and shabby, and had seen better years. When the officer assigned to guard them told her his conditions for going out included wearing it, they thought she would cry.

“How do you know it’s a boy?” Kol asked as they turned down another aisle.

“I just have a feeling. But we’ll be able to know in another couple of months for sure.”

“As long as they’re healthy, I don’t care what we have,” he kissed her cheek. Kol made an exaggerated gagging noise, making them laugh.

“Please, refrain from doing that in my presence.”

“You’re such a baby Kol,” Rebekah rolled her eyes. “You act as if you’ve never seen me with a boyfriend before.”

“I’ve certainly never seen you with a baby daddy.”

“I think someone’s feeling a little left out,” Matt smirked. “You’ll find that special someone that thinks your womanizing is attractive.”

He scoffed, “No thank you. I enjoy my freedom.”

“I’m sure you do.”

They made it to the last row before going to the cashier and giving him the name of the crib they wanted. It would be delivered in a week since they didn’t have the room in the car to take it with them that day. They left the baby store and went next door to the sandwich and salad bar next door, opting to sit outside since it was a rare nice day in November.

They didn’t notice a white sedan parked a ways from them between a blue truck and a black sedan with two men watching them carefully.

“That’s them,” the one murmured to his partner.

“Should we take her now?”

“No. Too public,” he folded his binoculars. “We’ll follow them home.”

His partner continued looking through his binoculars.

“I can’t believe we found ‘em. What the hell are they doing out here?”

“Avoiding us,” he chuckled.

“We gonna waste all of them?”

“All of them. Even the youngest.”

“He’s not with them.”

“Then we get him coming home from school. Unless they go get him, then we can take them all out.”

They watched as Matt and Rebekah shared a kiss. The first one chuckled.

“Is that Mikaelson’s partner?”

“Yeah.”

“Mikael’s not gonna like that,” he chuckled. “He’d rather his daughter dead then have her be with a lowlife with barely a salary.”

“Wonder how long that’s been going on,” his partner chortled. “I guess it don’t matter. We’ll kill him too.”

His partner grinned, removing his sunglasses to wipe the sweat from his face. They had been searching everywhere for their boss’s children and they happened upon them by chance. He couldn’t wait to deliver Rebekah to him. Mikael would reward them generously.

* * *

Jeremy smiled when he felt Tyler’s hands sliding down his naked body and lips on his stomach the next morning. His cock was erect and he reached down to touch himself when his hand was pushed back. He grinned without opening his eyes and spread his legs further apart.

When that warm mouth descended on him he arched his back and moaned breathlessly. A hand slowly trailed up his thigh to his balls and played with them. His hands flew to his thick hair and gripped as he took him into his throat.

“Oh,” he choked out when he started humming around the tip. Then the tongue was back, sliding and swirling along his length and he bucked and shook against Tyler’s hand against his hip. His thumb stroked his hip bone as worked him. Jeremy rolled his hips down as he writhed.

“Oh my _God_ ,” he gasped when he neared his peak. Just before he fell over the edge, the image of Mason looking at him from between his legs entered his mind and he shuddered as he emptied into Tyler’s mouth. His eyes flew open and he sat up with a heaving chest, eyes resting on Tyler. He pulled him up by his shoulders and kissed him aggressively.

“Good morning to you too,” Tyler chuckled as he pulled back. Jeremy grinned, pushing Mason to the back of his mind. He didn’t know _why_ he thought of Mason, he didn’t _want_ to know why either.

“It’s almost one,” Jeremy laughed as he glanced at the clock. “The day is halfway over.”

“Our day is just beginning. I have another surprise for you,” Tyler grinned. Jeremy couldn’t help returning it.

“What is it?”

“Not telling.”

“Do I have to be blindfolded again?”

“Yes. But this is the last time, I promise,” he laughed. Jeremy chuckled and kissed him for a couple minutes before he helped Tyler to the shower.

An hour later they were in the limo, Jeremy with the blindfold around his eyes. It was a thirty minute ride, then Tyler was helping him out and they were walking upwards. Jeremy could tell he was walking on grass.

“Stop walking,” Tyler grabbed both his arms to still him after five minutes. He untied the silk from his eyes, and Jeremy couldn’t help but gasp at the sight before him.

They were on a grassy hill with the greenest grass he’d ever seen. A huge maple tree covered them with its full leaves and huge branches providing shade. But it was the view of the city that took his breath away.

“This is gorgeous,” he sighed. “I bet the sunset looks so beautiful from here.”

“I asked the guy at the front which spot was the best when we checked in. He tried to show me a couple but you know I can’t tell the difference since I can’t see colors,” he laughed. “He told me this one was the best so I took his word for it.”

Jeremy looked by his feet and saw the large brown picnic basket. He grinned at Tyler.

“I didn’t know you liked picnics.”

“We did them all the time in high school. Of course, none of us were sober,” Tyler chuckled as he bent down to grab the blanket. Jeremy pulled him back up when he saw him wincing.

“Let me,” he murmured as he took it from him. When he set up the blanket and took out the food, he was amazed at the variety. There was chicken salad, lobster and shrimp, bread and butter, pasta, tomatoes with cheese and basil and a full bottle of the wine they had last night.

“How the hell did you get all of this?” Jeremy asked as he pulled out two wine glasses, plates and silverware, as well as serve wear for each dish.

“The cook from the restaurant,” he laughed. “I just gave him ideas and he said he knew exactly what to make.”

Jeremy gave him a soft kiss.

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate this Ty,” he murmured. “You’ve already done so much for me. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You deserve this Jer. For putting up with me through all my bullshit, you deserve everything.”

They leaned against the tree as they ate their lunches, enjoying the view of Barcelona and the peace and quiet of their hill. As the afternoon slowly turned to evening, the air grew a little colder. They cuddled against the tree with a second blanket wrapped around them, the half-drunk bottle of wine sitting next to them. Jeremy sighed in content when the sun began to set and the sky turned from blue to purple and pink.

“I wish you could see how pretty it is,” Jeremy sighed softly.

“I remember what it looks like. It’s okay Jer.”

“When we get home, I’m going to see if there’s any way to fix colorblindness. There must be some surgery they can do.”

“There isn’t, but thank you for trying,” he kissed his neck. “There’s another present for you at the bottom of the basket.”

Jeremy gave him a look, “Another one?”

“And there’s one more when we get back.”

“How much have you spent on my birthday?”

“Not enough, considering all the ones I’ve missed,” he chuckled. “Go get it.”  

Jeremy crawled to the basket and pulled out the small wrapped box. He grinned when he opened it and saw a plain, black leather collar.

“I still have the necklace I bought for you, and if you prefer that one that’s fine. I only bought that one because that’s what subs really wear and…I want you to be mine again, if you want that too.”

In response, Jeremy fastened the band around his neck. It didn’t look out of the ordinary, though he was sure it did stand out. He didn’t care, so long as Tyler saw it and knew that he wore it because he belonged to him.

“It looks good,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss just above it.

“I love it Ty,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

The billionaire kissed his forehead, “That collar is my way of promising you that you’ll never have to share me. I’m yours completely just as you’re mine. I don’t want you to just submit to me Jeremy. I want us to be together.”

He kissed his lips, “I’ll make a new contract when we get home. I don’t want you to feel like you don’t have a say in anything or that you can’t talk to me. This time, we’re equals, and I’m just as much yours as you are mine.”

“We don’t need a contract. I know you’ll keep that promise,” Jeremy whispered. “You know I will. I couldn’t imagine being anyone else’s.”

He settled against Tyler again and the billionaire kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around him. They watched the sun go down and the stars rise as they basked in each other.

* * *

Damon and Stefan crept quietly towards the dark Lockwood mansion, pausing every now and then for any footsteps. It didn’t seem as if anyone was home, and it worried both brothers.

“He’s probably not here,” Damon muttered as they got to the front door. “He has to know that we’re coming for him.”

“Let’s take a look anyway,” Stefan pulled out Katherine’s house key and unlocked the door. Thankfully the alarm system hadn’t been set. Damon pulled out a flashlight just as they closed the door.

“What’s our plan?”

“If we see him, we take him out.”

They moved through the living room to the bar, the dining room, kitchen, movie room and hallways as stealthily as possible. Every now and then they would pause when they thought they heard something but it was only the creaking of the house. When they got to Tyler’s office, they both knew that Elijah was long gone.

“What the hell happened in here?” Damon frowned when he nearly tripped over a thick manila folder. “Was he cleaning house?”

“He broke the lock,” Stefan swore softly when he saw folders and files from Tyler’s file cabinet everywhere. He closed the door, locked, and turned on the light. The place was a disaster with folders thrown everywhere, some shredded and some torn in half. The floor looked like a sea of white with all of his documents, credit card information, and bank statements thrown everywhere.

“What the hell was he looking for?” Stefan murmured as he picked up one folder. “Tyler puts all his important stuff into his computer at work and locks it.”

“There was something he was looking for in here,” Damon muttered as he rummaged through the folders still left in the cabinet. “It might have to do with Jeremy and Caroline.”

“But we don’t have any papers on them,” Stefan frowned. Damon gave him a look and his eyes widened.

“Their contracts.”

“But Tyler shreds those. They’re in his computer at work like everything else.”

“It’s still possible,” Damon muttered as he searched more frantically. He found a picture torn out of a newspaper of Elijah when he was accusing Mikael of Richard’s murder and his brow furrowed. It didn’t seem like something Tyler would keep.

“Why would Tyler keep this?” Damon showed Stefan the newspaper clipping. Stefan frowned as he took it.

“It’s about his father’s death. He kept a lot of these.”

“But this has just Elijah in it. I would understand if it was Mikael.”

Stefan’s eyes widened in realization, “He wasn’t looking for documents about Jeremy and Caroline. He was looking for documents on _him_.”

“So that Tyler would never be able to say he worked for him when he leaks the contracts,” Damon cursed loudly. “That smart conniving bastard! I _knew_ we couldn’t trust him!”

“We don’t know for sure if he has the contracts—”

“Then why would he leave,” Damon growled as he turned on Tyler’s computer. He frowned when the screen blared white and an hourglass appeared, taking over the whole screen. “What the hell is this?”

Stefan felt the hairs on his neck stand on end when the hourglass disappeared and thousands of little pictures littered the screen. Both brothers watched in amazement as the computer seemed to take a life of its own, enlarging pictures one by one of Jeremy asleep, of Caroline tanning naked outside, of other people in their homes, of Katherine and Tyler and them when they were there. Damon sucked in a breath when he recognized some of them.

“These are people that have gone missing,” Damon breathed. A picture of Tyler, him and Rebekah at the opera months back appeared. “How did Mikael put them on Tyler’s computer?”

“Damon,” Stefan pointed to the next picture. Both brothers stared in alarm as a picture of Tyler and Jeremy naked on his balcony appeared, followed by another one of them kissing, followed by one of him, Katherine and Caroline in the bathtub in a compromising position.

“He’s bugged the entire house,” he whispered. “He’s seen everything.”

Stefan shook his arm again and pointed to the green light that was on the computer monitor.

“We’re still being watched.”

When another picture of Jeremy sleeping in Tyler’s bed in broad daylight appeared, words appeared with it. Both brothers felt a chill down their spines when the words WERE ALWAYS WATCHING appeared on the screen.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff this chapter! Enjoy!

“Welcome home Sunny! How was the trip?” Logan greeted Tyler and Jeremy as they stepped off the jet.

“It was _a_ _lot_ of fun,” Tyler winked at Jeremy and he blushed heavily. Logan chuckled and threw their bags onto the chopper before helping them inside. The ride back to Damon’s house was shorter than the flight leaving, but Jeremy was grateful, since there wasn’t a way for Tyler to distract him on this flight like the last one.

They were greeted by him, Katherine and Caroline on the strip. Jeremy knew he what he and Tyler must have looked like, and didn’t even bother trying to hide the hickys that were still visible above his collar.

“Don’t you look chipper?” Damon chuckled. “I think you’re even standing a little straighter Tyler.”

“I hope so. I’ve been exercising my leg a lot,” he sent Jeremy a sly glance and the younger blushed as he tried to un-wrinkle his shirt.

“I think Jeremy’s been added to the mile high club,” he snickered. Jeremy turned bright red. They were so obvious it was nearly embarrassing.

“How was Spain?”

“Fantastic,” Jeremy sighed. “Thank you guys for everything.”

“Ah, but we are not done celebrating,” Katherine kissed both of them on the cheek. “Your birthday dinner awaits.”

“But first, Jeremy has one more present,” Damon grinned. “It was delivered this morning.”

Jeremy shot Tyler a look, “What is it?”

Tyler nodded to Damon who handed him another wrapped box, this one smaller than all the others. Frowning, Jeremy opened it and pulled out a set of keys.

“What’re these for?”

“The brand new Mercedes sitting in my driveway, complete with a big red bow,” Damon chuckled at the way Jeremy’s eyes widened.

“You’re kidding.”

“Not at all,” Tyler laughed. “That’s a gift from all of us.”

“No way,” Jeremy breathed as he ran to the house and through the front door. Sure enough, there was a shiny black car, complete with the Mercedes emblem on the front and a giant red bow sitting on the roof. As he inspected it, he couldn’t comprehend how the people he was living with bought him a car without him knowing. A really nice car with heated leather seats, a sunroof, talking GPS and more bells and whistles he knew a car could have.

“This is too much,” he told them when they met him outside. “I can’t accept this!”

“It’s a gift Jer. You don’t have a choice,” Tyler laughed.

“But it’s so…so—!”

“New?” Damon supplied with a grin.

“It’s a Mercedes! I’ve never even been inside one! The first time I saw one in person was when I moved to District 1!” he sputtered in disbelief. “How could you buy me a car?”

“So you can go see Tyler whenever you want,” Damon chuckled. “And you’re going to need a way to get to classes at the college.”

Jeremy gaped at all of them, his head spinning as he took it all in.

“We bought you a car because you deserve to have it,” Katherine said with a warm smile. “Do not think this is given to you out of charity. We bought it for you because we love you.”

The orphan felt tears coming to his eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug and a couple fell into her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely. “You have…no idea how much this means to me.”

Damon clapped him on the shoulder, “I told you we were a family kid. We always take care of our own.”

He hugged Caroline hard, and she told him how much she loved him in his ear. When Tyler pulled him into his arms he let out a soft sob.

“I love you so much,” he whispered as he kissed the crying boy’s hair. Jeremy gripped him harder, his words choking his throat. He couldn’t even put into words how much this one gesture meant to him, how much being accepted by people he loved had moved him.

Alaric called them for dinner. Jeremy couldn’t help but giving him a hug too, much to his surprise and amusement. Tyler chuckled at them as he made his way to the kitchen to wash his hands. He frowned when he saw Trevor and bit his tongue. He tried to get along with him for Jeremy’s sake, but he could tell by the way he looked at the younger boy that he wanted so much more than friendship and it bothered him.

Trevor dried his hands with a hand towel and turned around, seemingly startled that he was in there. He gave him a forced smile.

“How was Spain?”

“It was fun.”

“That’s good,” he mused as he leaned against the counter. “Did he like his car?”

“Yeah.”

“That was really kind of you, the vacation and the car and everything,” Trevor nodded in approval. “He needed that, especially after everything that happened with Mason.”

Tyler frowned as he turned the water on, “What are you talking about?”

“They had a really big fight, just before you woke up from your coma,” Trevor’s eyes widened slightly. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“No,” he said slowly as he washed and dried his hands. “What did they fight about?”

“Oh…I’m not entirely sure. Jeremy was so upset he wouldn’t even tell me. But he was upset to the point that he wouldn’t come out of his room when Rose and I first got here. He was angry with Damon too. He wouldn’t speak to either of them for weeks, which was weird since he and Mason were really, really close.”

Tyler’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What the hell would they fight about?”

“I don’t know. You’ll have to ask him. It’s not a big deal now, I’m just happy he’s happy again, you know?” Trevor gave him a smile. “You’re not bad Lockwood.”

“Thanks,” he forced a smile as he watched him leave. He leaned against the counter as he thought about Trevor’s words, and wondered if Mason and Damon helping him with the car was their way of apologizing for whatever it was they did. He’d said Jeremy and Mason were really close, but he didn’t get that vibe from either of them when he saw them in the same room, which was rare now that he thought about it. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to his words.

He grabbed his cane and limped to his seat next to Jeremy. The younger boy kissed his cheek.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s good,” he pecked his lips with a smile. He pushed Trevor’s words to the back of his head as Jeremy filled his plate. He would ask one of them about it later.

He didn’t notice Trevor watching them with a smug smirk.

* * *

“You did _what_?” Jenna exclaimed to Mason at lunch a couple days later as he told her what happened between him and Jeremy. “Mason—!”

“I know. I’m horrible,” he covered his face with his hands. “I think about it all the time and I feel like shit Jenna.”

“How do you think Tyler’s going to feel when _he_ finds out?” she cried. “Oh my God how _could_ you?”

“It just…happened,” he said weakly. “I never meant for it to go on for so long.”

Jenna pinched the bridge of her nose, “I shouldn’t be hearing this right now. Tyler is my client! I won’t be able to look at him without feeling guilty!”

“No kidding,” Mason snorted. “Every time I look at him I wish the ground would swallow me.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“You _know_ Tyler. He’s going to be pissed and it’s going to start a fight,” he sighed. “The last thing I want to do is put him and Jeremy against each other.”

“Or put him against you,” she gave him a pointed look. “That’s the real reason you don’t want to tell him.”

“Yeah…that too,” he sighed as he covered his eyes with his free hand. “I don’t know what to do Jen. I don’t know how to even bring it up to him.”

“God, of _all_ the people there are in Europe, why Jeremy?”

“I…the first time was an accident.”

“But it kept going! You let it keep going while you knew that Tyler was upset because he left! Why would you—?”

“I fell in love with him, alright?”

The old couple next to them gave them odd looks before going back to their meal. Jenna stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m sorry Mason,” she sighed. “I shouldn’t have been so hard on you.”

“No, I needed you to be. I trust you and Damon to be the ones to give me the truth about what a horrible person I am.”

“You’re not horrible. You just made a horrible decision,” she gave him a sympathetic look. “What’re you going to do?”

“I don’t know Jen,” he sighed. “I can’t imagine telling Tyler. They’re serious about being together this time. I can’t break his heart like that.”

“And what about Jeremy?”

“Told him not to say anything until Tyler recovered—I know, I shouldn’t have,” he said quickly when her eyes widened. “But he hates me. He can’t even look at me when we’re in the same room.”

“So he hasn’t said anything.”

“As far as I know.”

“Then _you_ need to say it. I mean it Mason,” Jenna said firmly. “You’ll want to tell Tyler before someone else does. If he doesn’t hear it from you or Jeremy, then this will be a lot worse.”

“He’s the only family I have,” he said in a small voice. “Tyler and Carol are the last of my family. If I tell him I did this…I’ll lose him.”

“But you _have_ to tell him the truth Mason,” Jenna leaned forward. “How would you feel if this situation was reversed, and Tyler kept something like this from you?”

“Damon’s already done that whole guilt trip.”

“Then you know you have to tell him. If he finds out before you do, he’s going to resent you a lot longer.”

Mason sighed as he took another bite of his club sandwich. His stomach churned at the thought of telling Tyler about his and Jeremy’s illicit relationship but Jenna was right: he had to tell him before someone else did.

* * *

“You have improved _immensely_ ,” Nadia appraised as Tyler used his weaker hand to feed himself soup in rehab the next day. “You might be out of here before Christmas.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. I saw you on the treadmill today. Tessa said you were running on the incline.”

“Yeah. It hurt like hell but it’s only making my leg stronger.”

“And your facial muscles are no longer paralyzed,” she checked him over. “You might be our fastest recovery.”

“It’s because Jeremy’s giving you orgasms,” Tessa entered the dining room from the outside and slid into the chair next to Nadia with a wide smirk on her face.

“Oh, do tell,” Nadia leaned forward. Tyler chuckled as he recounted how Jeremy forced him to use his weakened limbs.

“We did it three times every day. And every time, I could move my hand farther.”

“How clever,” Nadia giggled. “I knew I liked Jeremy for a reason.”

“You guys did tell me to have lots of sex,” he smirked. They laughed even more.

“It did you good Lockwood. Your mood definitely approved,” Tessa ruffled his hair.

“So we might be able to have him spend a night or two up here as a reward for your excellent progress,” Tessa smirked. The way Tyler’s face lit up made them laugh.

They left him after a while to go on their lunch breaks, making him promise to meet them in the gym at two for massage therapy and another round of workouts. His body was starting to come back from its sickly state and he could tell his health was improving since he started the diet Nadia put him on.

His improvements were of his own doing, but he couldn’t help but credit the majority of it to Jeremy. If not for him, he wouldn’t have found the motivation to even come to rehab and he was thankful that he hadn’t given up on him. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling about their trip to Spain and he felt like he was falling in love with him more every single day. He never thought he could be this happy again.

“Mr. Lockwood! You have a visitor!” Julie walked briskly to his table. Tyler turned to her with a smile but it left his face when he saw who.

“Hey,” Hayley gave him a warm smile as she sat across from him. “You look good!”

“What’re you doing here?” he asked lowly. “How’d you find me?”

“It was hard, believe me. It was like looking for cocaine that falls in the sand.”

“There’s a reason I didn’t tell you where I was,” he glared. “Why are you here Hayley?”

“What—you didn’t think I wouldn’t want to visit you in rehab?”

“You’re part of the reason I’m _in_ rehab,” he snapped. She rolled her eyes.

“You can’t blame me for _your_ mistake. I’m not the one who shoved the needle in your arm Tyler,” she snorted. “I had to explain that to Jeremy and the rest of your family when they started pointing fingers.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Your entire family confronted me in the hospital. Really lovely people,” she spat sarcastically. “I was surprised when I met him. He looks like the _last_ person you would be with. He’s the total opposite of me.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, “Is there a reason you’re here?”

“To catch up!” she leaned back in her chair. “People are starting to wonder if you’ve moved out the country and they keep asking me why I still go out when you can’t so I had to make up a sob story about you being away until you got better so our relationship would be stronger and all that bullshit. They still think we’re getting married at some point too, which is funny because more people want to get into my inner circle now that I’m the new Mrs. Lockwood.”

Tyler stared at her dumbly.

“Kim and Chris are already planning a party for you for when you get out of here. It’ll be huge, with all your preferred party favors. Except heroin—you obviously didn’t take that well,” she smirked. “You can even bring Jeremy if you want. He looks like a square but he must be good in the sac. I’ve always wanted a threesome with two guys.”

“Are you a fucking idiot? I nearly died from that shit Hayley! I was in a coma for a month!” he snarled. “The hell is wrong with you?”

“Jesus, no need to get upset,” she laughed as she put her hands up. “I didn’t know you were _actually_ going to stay clean.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You’ve relapsed before. I thought this was one of those things where you did your time and did it on the down low,” she leaned forward with a laugh. When Tyler looked into her eyes, he could see the veins in them making them appear red.

“Christ,” he rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you would come high to a rehab facility to visit a former drug addict. Are you always this stupid?”

“It’s this new meth Chris picked up. I could get you some if you’re interested,” she bit her lip with a smirk. “They’ll probably give you a discount for being stuck in here.”

“I’ll pass,” he said dryly. “I don’t want to end up dead, which is the direction you’re headed if you keep doing this.”

“I’ve never overdosed,” she snorted. “I know how to handle mine.”

“But you’re killing yourself every time you take it. You might not realize this Hayley, but you’re overdosing every day, and one day it’ll be just enough to kill you.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” she snapped. “You think you’re some drug expert now that you’re in fucking rehab? Just because your dumb ass nearly fucking died from it doesn’t mean we _all_ will! Jesus—why are you acting like such a pussy Tyler?”

“It’s called getting sober. Maybe you should try it,” he sighed. “You need to leave.”

She rolled her eyes as she stood. Tyler thought she was going to leave but she sat in his lap instead. He cringed and tried to shove her off but she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed their lips together. He turned his head away immediately.

“Call me when you find your balls. There’ll be more of this,” she pulled out a small white baggy from her oversized jacket pocket, “waiting for you.”

She stuffed it into the pocket of his shirt before she hurried off. Tyler stared straight ahead, trying to get himself under control. He went to his room as quickly as possible, slamming the door and locking it. He took the bag out of his pocket and stared at it. It would be so easy to do it right there. No one would know.

And then he thought of Jeremy, and the promise he made him in Spain about never sharing him. If he did this, they would consume his life all over again and he would lose him for good. But he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it.

Making a quick decision, he opened the drawer with his underwear and socks and stuffed the bag in the corner at the bottom. He shoved it closed with more force than necessary and left.

* * *

“You’re starting to lose your touch,” Alaric smirked when he pulled Jeremy up from the mat. “You’re making dumb mistakes that can be the difference between life and death.”

“I know,” he grumbled as he took off his sparring gloves and wiggled his fingers. “I’ll practice.”

“Now that Tyler’s back in rehab, you’ll have all the time in the world.”

“Until this afternoon. I got cleared to spend tonight with him at the facility,” Jeremy grinned. Alaric chuckled with a shake of his head. Trevor suddenly burst through the door, looking entirely too upbeat for it being eight in the morning. He greeted them with a wide grin.

“Are you done for today?”

“We’re just getting started,” Alaric rolled his eyes.

“Then I’ll take you to lunch. There is this restaurant that I think you’ll _love_. It almost looks like Italy,” Trevor gave Jeremy an adoring smile.

“Actually I was going to take Tyler to lunch today,” he gave a bashful smile. “His therapists say he’s been making a lot of progress and we got cleared to take him out to lunch in New Haven.”

Trevor’s smile fell in a split second.

“But you went to see him yesterday, and the day before that!” he exclaimed. “You’ve seen him every day since you came back Jeremy! You’re _always_ with him!”

“Well, yeah Trev. I’m kind of dating him,” Jeremy chuckled uneasily.

“You may as well live in that damn facility with him! I hardly see you anymore— _no one_ sees you! You’ve blown everyone off for him ever since he came out of that coma Jeremy! Don’t you think you’re being a little selfish in letting Tyler be the center of your world when it’s obvious other people want to be a part of it?”

“Get off his back,” Alaric snapped. “They’re _dating_ Trevor! He’s allowed to see Tyler whenever he wants. No one else is complaining.”

Trevor glared at both of them heatedly before storming out of the room. Jeremy swore softly and chased after him despite Alaric telling him not to.

“Wait, Trevor!” he called. He turned to face him, eyes still blazing with anger.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I know I’ve been really caught up with Tyler but he’s been getting better a lot quicker than they thought. He might be able to come home for good for Thanksgiving and that would mean a lot to me if I could spend the holidays with him.”

“What about your friends? What about _me_ Jeremy?” he snapped. “Don’t you want to spend them with all of us? Tyler isn’t the only one who exists in this house!”

“Of course! But it would be nice if we were all together,” Jeremy smiled softly. “I promise that after tomorrow you and I will catch up. We can do whatever you want, my treat.”

Trevor sighed and looked away. He wanted to be mad, but it was hard to stay mad at someone so perfect.

“Whatever I want?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy nodded. “Anything you want. It’s on me.”

“Alright,” Trevor sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips at Jeremy’s grin. “I’ll make it expensive.”

“I know you will,” he punched his shoulder playfully. “Thanks for understanding.”

He squeezed his shoulder. “What’re best friends for?”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“You smell good,” Tyler purred when Jeremy greeted him with a kiss outside the facility.

“Thanks. It’s your body wash,” he chuckled. “Ready?”

“This is a lovely car,” Nadia whistled as she looked it over.

“It was my birthday present from our family,” Jeremy gave a silly grin. Tessa snorted as she opened the door.

“You spoil him,” she threw the billionaire a knowing look and he smirked.

“I know.”

The journey to lunch was terrifying, partly because Jeremy had never driven anyone besides himself. Tyler tried, and failed, not to order him how to drive and Jeremy grew so annoyed halfway through that he threatened to turn them around and go home. Much to the therapist’s amusement, Tyler apologized profusely and didn’t say any more about it. He made up for it at lunch, and they teased them endlessly on the ride back.

“You two are worse than my parents with the way you fight,” Tessa snickered. “Definitely a married couple.”

Jeremy’s heart fluttered. He kept his eyes on the road, but he sent Tyler a side smile when he put his hand on his leg and squeezed it.

When they arrived Tessa and Nadia immediately ushered Tyler into the gym for physical therapy. They allowed Jeremy to sit in, and he couldn’t help but admire the way Tyler’s body was starting to come back. He blushed heavily when Tyler caught him staring multiple times.

He smirked, “Like what you see?”

“Just a little,” Jeremy grinned shyly, making him laugh.

They were allowed to eat dinner in Tyler’s room so they could have privacy, and Jeremy gave him a rub down afterwards. Nadia had bought him candles to light in his room for when Jeremy came and he couldn’t help but be thankful for them as his lover massaged him in only his boxers.

“God, your hands,” he groaned when Jeremy worked out another knot in his stiff shoulder.

“Was that too much?”

“No, it’s perfect,” he sighed when Jeremy stretched out his neck. “You’ve gotten stronger.”

“Damon and Alaric made me work out six times a week in Europe.”

“That’s good,” he moaned when Jeremy found another knot, this one on his other side. “Damon said you learned how to fight.”

“Yeah. Alaric and I still spar. We went for four hours today.”

“That’s fucking hot,” Tyler smirked. “I want to see you kick someone’s ass.”

“I’m nowhere as good as them yet.”

“It’d still be hot to see you punch someone besides me.”

Jeremy chuckled and kissed his cheek, “I did beat Trevor when we sparred. He won’t fight me again because he’s still upset over it.”

“Not your fault you’re better,” he grunted. He still mulled over Trevor’s revelation with Jeremy and he desperately wanted to know what he meant.

“He’s been concerned about you, you know,” he muttered. “I know I don’t really like the guy, but he does look out for you. He said you were in need of a vacation.”

“Oh did he?”

“Yeah. Said something about you and Mason fighting and you’ve were really upset about it.”

Jeremy stilled, his heart doing somersaults in his stomach. He felt his mouth go dry and nausea hit him. Tyler looked back at him, and immediately knew he shouldn’t have asked.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad shit,” he squeezed Jeremy’s hand. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s…it’s nothing,” he shook his head. “It’s done with now.”

Tyler knew he was lying by the way he couldn’t meet his eyes but decided to drop it anyway. He turned under Jeremy and sat up so he could kiss him.

“Let’s take a shower,” Tyler muttered against his lips. Jeremy nodded, sighing against his lips as his hands trailed down his chest. Tyler swung them over the edge of the bed and lifted Jeremy into his arms as he stood. He wrapped his legs around his waist, making him laugh in surprise.

“I’m too heavy!”

“Then I guess we’ll fall,” he chuckled as he took them to the bathroom.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“Good morning!” Jenna called jovially to them as she pulled the blinds up. Tyler cursed when sunlight hit him and Jeremy hid his face deeper into his neck.

“Remember the rules Tyler,” she reminded teasingly. “Jeremy is allowed to stay if you keep up your routine.”

“Jenna, it’s eight in the morning,” he whined as he tucked his head next to Jeremy’s. “Can we start later?”

“Nope,” she pulled the covers back and Jeremy immediately wrapped himself in them. Tyler’s eyes opened and he glared at him.

“Traitor,” he mumbled as he sat up, glad he decided to sleep with pajama bottoms on.

“Love you,” Jeremy chuckled without opening his eyes.

“You better be up before noon. Katherine, Caroline and Mason are coming to visit.”

“Okay,” he mumbled. Tyler shook his head fondly and kissed his hair with a small smile. Jenna grinned when he whispered I love you in his ear.

“Shut-up,” he grumbled as he passed her to the bathroom. She laughed as he shut the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Tyler kept a careful eye on his uncle and Jeremy as they ate lunch on the patio. He purposefully didn’t tell Jeremy about his visit because he wanted to see how he would act. So far, nothing seemed unordinary between them. They were talking amicably, even sharing a few laughs, and it further confused him.

“Your therapists say you’ll be out by Thanksgiving,” Mason approved. “That’s great Ty. You made really good progress.”

“Thanks.”

“We are so proud of you _chéri_ ,” Katherine cooed. “We will have to have a small celebration in your honor.”

“Can we have a celebration without alcohol?” Tyler chuckled.

“You are allowed to have wine, no?”

“One glass a day.”

“Then wine we shall have.”

“You’ll be at dinner, right?” Tyler nodded to his uncle.

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it,” he winked. “Especially since you’ll be our guest of honor.”

Tyler forced a smile to his face. He was still bothered by the way Mason ignored him for the four months he was in Europe but was now acting as if that didn’t happen. There had to be a reason for it; his uncle was _always_ available for him to talk to. He hated the feeling of anticipation he got whenever he thought about it.

“Ty?” his lover’s hand fell to his leg.

“What?”

“Is there anything special you want them to make?”

“Make whatever you want. I’ll eat it,” Tyler shrugged. They laughed.

“I guess it would be too much to get that wine we had in Spain, yeah?” he asked Jeremy with a wide grin.

“I could make that happen,” Mason chuckled. “Give me the name and I’ll have it on the dining room table.”

“That would be awesome,” Tyler grinned back. He missed the frown on Jeremy’s face.

“Are you sure we should be having any alcohol? You are in rehab for a reason.”

“He’s addicted to drugs, not alcohol,” Mason waved his hand. “Wine never hurt anyone.”

“Alcohol _is_ a drug,” Jeremy bit out as he glared at him.

“Jer, c’mon. I was fine in Spain,” Tyler squeezed his leg to ease the tension he could feel radiating off of him. “It’ll be fine, promise.”

“Yeah, Jer. Let him have a little fun,” Mason gave him a slightly taunting look. Jeremy’s eyes narrowed deeper.

“Remember what I said in Spain,” Tyler leaned closer to him. “I promised you would never have to share me. That includes drugs. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think I could handle it.”

The orphan bit his lip before nodding, “Yeah…you’re right. I’ll just have to trust you.”

“Thank you,” Tyler kissed his cheek. Katherine and Caroline giggled.

“Seeing you two warms my heart,” the brunette murmured adoringly. They grinned at each other before going back to their plates. Jeremy’s eyes rose to Mason’s and caught his indecipherable expression as his eyes stayed on him.

“Ever the married couple,” his tone was just as indecipherable. “I’ll call my associates in Spain. Excuse me.”

Tyler frowned when Mason left the table hastily.

“What’s with him?” he asked Jeremy. He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.

“I don’t know.”

“He’s been acting strange, right? I’m not the only one who’s noticed it?”

“He has not been around as much,” Katherine frowned slightly. “Perhaps he is busy with work?”

“Maybe. But this isn’t the first time I’ve noticed it. In Europe, I called him at least three times a week and he never called me back. He only called to wish me happy birthday,” Tyler pinched between his eyes. “Is he mad at me?”

“No,” Jeremy said quickly, his guilt threatening to choke him. “I’m sure you didn’t do anything wrong Ty. I think Mistress is right. It’s just stress.”

“I just wish I knew what was going on. We used to be tight and now…it’s like he’s distant from me,” he sighed. Jeremy rubbed his shoulder, trying his best to keep his breathing under control.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” he soothed softly.

* * *

The day before Thanksgiving, Tyler was allowed to go home after promising to continue his sessions with Jenna indefinitely. Nadia and Tessa had outdone themselves, and he made sure to give them a hefty bonus for their excellent work. Besides the occasional pain in his leg and stiff shoulder, it was as if he was never paralyzed.

He was still adjusting to the colorblindness, but every day grew easier and easier. On some days, he could see hints of color, and he was thankful for at least that. But he was mostly thankful that he got to sleep in the same bed as Jeremy again without the worry of being awoken for group therapy sessions.

Thanksgiving Day was cloudy. The forecast promised rain by nightfall, so they had it in Damon’s huge dining room. Tyler wondered why they weren’t doing it at his house like they did every year but didn’t question it. He and Jeremy hadn’t discussed his moving back to his home, but that conversation could wait until after the holidays.

He sighed as he put the last of his clothes in the drawer, and found the shirt he wanted to wear to dinner. Pulling it out, his heart pounded when he saw the small baggie of cocaine sitting at the very bottom. He wondered why he couldn’t find it in him to flush it down the toilet.

“Ty?” Jeremy called from the outside of the door. “You almost ready?”

“Yeah. I’ll be down in a minute.”

He shoved the baggie in his pocket and buttoned his shirt. He looked himself over for a few moments before heading down stairs. Turning the corner, he paused when he heard a set of agitated voices coming from one of Damon’s bathrooms. Pausing by the cracked door, he listened further when he recognized Mason’s voice.

“What the hell does this have to do with you Porter?”

“I see the way you keep looking at him!” he heard Trevor hiss back. “You’re going to put their relationship and Jeremy’s happiness in jeopardy! You need to leave him alone!”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Mason spat. “Maybe you’re the one everyone should watch! Everyone can see how _you_ look at Jeremy and don’t think Tyler hasn’t noticed it either!”

Tyler watched as Trevor looked into the mirror, and he cursed himself for not hiding better when their eyes met. He looked away just as quickly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“ _You’re_ the one he should watch out for! You think _I’m_ twisted? What do you call lying to your nephew for four months just so you could carry on your little affair with Jeremy?”

Tyler felt the floor drop from under him. He turned away from the bathroom and leaned against the wall. His legs felt shaky, his mind whirling. He hardly just remembered that he needed to move before they realized he was there.

He made it to the kitchen without seeing anyone and nearly collapsed against the sink. He gripped it tightly as he tried to steady himself. _Now_ everything made sense. Mason’s behavior, Jeremy’s unwillingness to talk about anything that happened in Europe, Trevor’s mysterious words, the cold shoulder he received for months. He gritted his teeth and gripped the ledge of the sink tighter to keep himself from going to find his bastard of an uncle and pounding his face in.

He tried to take deep breaths but it was impossible with his heart beating as fast as it was. With every breath, his anger grew to rage. He didn’t know if he was angrier with Mason for betraying him, with Jeremy for lying to him, or with Damon for not warning him. It was so clear now that he wondered how in the hell he didn’t see this before. Trevor had said they were really close, and he didn’t even think about just _how_ close they were.

“Of course, we run out of wine before dinner is even ready,” Damon entered the kitchen with two empty wine bottles. “Our family’s full of drunks.”

He frowned when Tyler didn’t respond. “Ty?”

“I need to ask you something, and I need the truth,” he said as calmly as he could while turning to him. “Did something happen between Jeremy and Mason in Europe?”

The resigned look that crossed his face told him everything. His stomach churned and he felt nauseated.

“Were they dating?”

“Tyler,” he set the bottles down. “It’s not what you think, okay?”

“Were they dating, or just fucking?” he snapped.

“They were…I don’t know.”

“But he fucked him, right?” he spat. “He fucked him while I was calling you both, begging to the point of fucking tears to talk to him!”

“Jeremy was really upset with you Ty. He just wanted space.”

Tyler laughed harshly, “He wanted space so he could fuck Mason without feeling guilty. How long?”

“Does it matter?”

“ _How fucking long_ Damon?”

The elder Salvatore sighed, “The first time it happened was the first night we got there. Then it happened again a month later—”

“And it kept going,” Tyler let out a slow breath and a dark chuckle. “I don’t fucking believe this.”

“Tyler, I know you’re mad—”

“No, Damon, you have no _fucking_ idea!” he exclaimed. “Did none of you think to tell me that the person I love slept with my _uncle_? How the fuck is that okay?”

“It’s not,” he said quietly. “I agree with you that’s it’s not okay.”

“Then why the fuck didn’t you tell me? Did you think that because I was in a goddamned coma I wouldn’t find out?” he roared.

“Of course not,” he said softly. Tyler nearly hated how calm he was.

“Everything okay in here?” Mason asked as he brought a couple glasses from the table. He flinched when Tyler shot him a death glare.

“Tyler?” he asked cautiously.

“You have to be the most conniving son-of-a-bitch I’ve ever known,” his glare was cold enough to freeze. “You had me fooled Mason, you really did. Your acting is better than what I gave you credit for.”

Mason shot Damon a look but he turned away, “What’re you—”

“All those promises you made about helping me get Jeremy back, and then I didn’t hear from you for four months and I thought that you were just alienating me like everyone else for what I did. But you just didn’t want me to find out that you were fucking him, the man I _told you_ I loved, behind my back!” he snarled. Mason flinched at the pure anger in his voice and his eyes that were so full of betrayal.

“We should talk about this outside,” he murmured as he came around the island. Tyler took two huge steps away.

“ _Don’t_ come near me! You disgust me!” he spat. “Just because I had a stroke doesn’t mean I can’t put two and two together! I’m not fucking stupid Mason!”

“I know,” he pleaded. “Tyler, please just listen to me—!”

“Go fuck yourself!” he snapped. “The last thing I want to do is talk to your lying ass! I can barely stand looking at you!”

“Tyler, please don’t do this right now,” he pleaded. “We can go outside and talk about this—!”

“Why? So that my mother doesn’t find out how disgusting you are? So no one knows that you’re a fucking traitor?” he cried. “You’re a fucking piece of work Mason!”

“What is going on in here?” Katherine looked alarmed as she entered. “Is everything alright?”

“No, everything’s not _alright_ ,” he sneered. “You’re just in time for the show Katherine! Grab a fucking seat!”

“Tyler!” she exclaimed. “What is wrong with you?”

“Tyler, _please_ ,” Mason tried one more time. “Just let me explain.”

“Explain what Mason? _This_ is explanation enough!” he snarled.

“What are you _talking_ about?” Katherine demanded.

“Why don’t you tell her?” Tyler sneered at his uncle just as Jeremy, Caroline, his mother and everyone else joined them out of curiosity. “Tell her how you fucked Jeremy behind my back while I called you nearly every fucking day and you didn’t answer! Tell her how you fucked him the very _first night_ he got there while I relapsed here, after I talked to you and you promised to help me! Tell her how you lied to me for _four_ fucking months!”

The room went silent. The timer went off for the turkey but no one moved to get it. The women’s jaws nearly dropped to the ground in shock. Mason stared at the ground in shame, his hand balled into a fist on the counter. Jeremy’s mortified face met Tyler’s cold glare and he felt his stomach drop from under him.

“Oh my,” the Bulgarian murmured.

“Everyone just…take a deep breath and calm down,” Damon broke the silence. Tyler snorted, turning away from Jeremy and leaving out the back door. The younger covered his face with both hands as it slammed.

“Shit,” Mason swore as he took off after him. “Tyler, wait!”

“What in the world is going on?” Carol cried, completely bewildered as she ran to grab the turkey. “What was all that?”

“It’s a long story,” Damon sighed. Jeremy let out a sob from behind his hands and he squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s alright Jer,” he soothed. “Don’t feel bad.”

“I…I’m so sorry,” he said hoarsely. “I—I didn’t mean for you to find out like this.”

“It’s not your fault Jeremy,” Stefan soothed as he came on his other side. “Just take deep breaths. You’re alright.”

“I’m s-sorry for ruining Thanksgiving!”

“It is alright _chéri_. You did nothing wrong,” Katherine recovered from her shock and pulled his hands away from his face to wipe away his shameful tears. Jeremy wished he could believe her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“Tyler, stop!” Mason screamed as he followed his nephew across Damon’s backyard. “We need to talk about this!”

“There’s nothing to fucking talk about!” he screamed furiously as he whirled around. “You fucked him behind my back and you _knew_ how I felt about him! How could you do that to me?”

“I’m sorry! I know I was wrong and I’m sorry!” he screamed back. “God—you’ll _never_ know how sorry I am Tyler!”

“You’re only sorry you fucking got caught!” he laughed harshly. “Of all the people in fucking Europe, why did you go for him? You _knew_ I wanted him back!”

“I know! And I never meant for it to happen like this! It’s just—the first time it was an accident and he was upset—!”

“And you were comforting him, is that it?” Tyler sneered. “I wasn’t aware that require you using your dick!”

“It just happened, Tyler! We were drunk!”

“The excuse for every bad thing you do!” he threw his hands up. “Tell me you were drunk every fucking time Mason, I fucking dare you!”

The look of guilt told him everything he needed to know.

“You’re fucking sick!” he spat. “I called you for weeks and _this_ was what you were doing instead you _sick_ bastard!”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he stressed. “You have to believe that Ty. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Go to hell! I’ll never believe another goddamned word you tell me you backstabbing liar!”

“Tyler please—!”

“I called you nearly in fucking tears so many times because I was driving myself insane! I left voicemails, begging you to tell him that I was sorry and you never did it, did you?”

“Tyler—”

“ _Did_ _you_?”

Mason looked away. The irate billionaire gave another harsh laugh.

“Of course you didn’t, because that would fuck up _your_ chances,” he sneered.

“I’m _sorry_! I didn’t do this to hurt you Tyler! We never meant to hurt you!” Mason exclaimed. “I fell for him and I just couldn’t—!”

“Don’t give me that fucking bullshit!” he roared. “I don’t give a _fuck_ how you felt! Your feelings aren’t the ones that fucking mattered then and they don’t fucking matter now!”

“This wasn’t just my fault! This was Jeremy’s decision too! I didn’t force him to sleep with me!”

“This isn’t about Jeremy’s choices, it’s about yours! And you chose to screw me over,” Tyler shook his head. “Get the fuck out of here Mason. I can’t look at you anymore.”

Mason took a couple steps towards him and Tyler took them backwards.

“I’ll fucking punch you if you take one more step!”

“You have to forgive me!” he begged. “I didn’t mean to hurt you on purpose!”

“I don’t have to do shit,” he seethed as he pointed towards the gate. “Get out.”

The others moved from the kitchen to the patio to watch the confrontation. Jeremy watched anxiously as Tyler grew more and more agitated.

“Tyler, please don’t do this! We’re family!” Mason screamed over the roar of the thunder that was starting. “Just listen to me!”

“ _I said get the fuck out!_ ”

“Not until we figure this out!” he came closer still. “I know you’re pissed at me but we need to talk about—!”

He suddenly found himself stumbling backwards from a hard punch to his jaw. Before he could right himself Tyler’s fist connected with his nose and the sickening crunch of the cartilage breaking filled his ears. He dropped to the ground and Tyler followed, punching him two more times before he managed to throw his arms up and cover his head. He groaned in pain, his face swollen to the point where he couldn’t even open his eyes. When he no longer felt his nephew’s fists assaulting him, he looked up and saw that Stefan and Damon were holding Tyler at bay.

“Tyler!” Damon shoved him backwards. “You need to calm down!”

“Get off!” he snarled as he shoved him away.

“Calm the fuck down! You’re scaring him!” Stefan snapped. The billionaire’s angry eyes landed on Jeremy’s terrified ones, his hands clapped over his mouth in horror. And it didn’t make him sad or hurt that Jeremy was afraid, it only made him angrier.

Rose and Alaric helped Mason stand as they looked him over. Tyler stared at them blankly, not even feeling guilty at the state of his uncle’s face. It suited him, in his opinion. It was suitable to show the kind of person Mason was. Now he was as ugly on the outside as he apparently was on the inside.

The rain started, shaking him from his thoughts. He pushed the brothers off and approached his wounded uncle with the same blank look. He ignored Stefan and Damon warning him not to attack and he looked him right in the eye.

“You’re dead to me,” he hissed before he stormed towards the house.

He passed Jeremy without so much as a glance in his direction. The action broke Jeremy’s heart, and despite better judgment, he was calling Tyler’s name before he could stop himself.

“Wait! Tyler please wait!”

He ignored him and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter instead. He hoped that Jeremy would take the hint to leave him alone but he didn’t. A hand grabbed his arm and he fought not to throw it off.

“I am…so, so sorry,” he said, nearly on the verge of sobbing. “I should have told you sooner—”

“But you didn’t,” he snapped. He continued walking despite his left leg starting to hurt. Jeremy grabbed his arm again and he snatched it away.

“Please let me explain,” he whispered. “I don’t care if you want to hit me too but just—please—”

“Leave me alone,” he said quietly as he continued on. Jeremy called his name desperately, trying not to let him leave out of the fear that he wouldn’t come back.

“Please, please don’t go!” he couldn’t help the sob that left him. “Just let me explain—just stop so I can explain, _please_!”

“I don’t want an explanation Jeremy!” he whirled around to face him and Jeremy had to step back at the volumes of betrayal and pain on his face. “I want to be left alone!”

He continued out the door despite the pouring rain. Jeremy refused to give up.

“It didn’t mean anything! I swear it—it isn’t what you’re thinking!” he babbled desperately as they were soaked. “Tyler please, _please_ just listen to me—!”

Tyler did no such thing. He got into his car and slammed the door shut before starting it. Jeremy ran to open it but it was locked, the pouring rain making him nearly slip and fall. Tyler made a quick turn and sped down the driveway, his ears burning with Jeremy’s pleading screams.

“I’m _sorry_ Tyler _!_ ” Jeremy wailed as he dropped to his knees. “ _I’m fucking sorry!_ ”

He doubled over and wrapped his arms around himself as the rain soaked him through his clothes, the force of his sobs nearly making him vomit.

“ _Tyler_!” he sobbed desperately as he curled in on himself. “Come back! I’m so sorry!”

“Jer!”

Alaric and Trevor ran to the fallen boy. The butler tugged at his arm but he didn’t move.

“Jer, c’mon,” Trevor pulled him up with enough strength to force him to his feet. “What the hell has that asshole done to you?”

They lead him back inside to Damon’s study. He felt numb to everything as he sat in the closest seat by the fireplace. Trevor called his name but he didn’t respond.

“Here,” Alaric threw a blanket over his shoulders in an attempt to warm him. He knelt beside him and wiped his face with the corner.

“You need to get out of these clothes,” Trevor shoved the blanket back at Alaric and started working on his shirt. Jeremy slapped his hands away.

“Don’t!” he snapped as he snatched the blanket back. Trevor looked affronted.

“I’m trying to help you!”

“I don’t want your help!” he choked out. He looked away as more sobs bubbled past his throat. “Just go away.”

“Jeremy,” Trevor started again but Alaric gave him a stern glare. Trevor waited for the distraught teen to say something else but he didn’t spare him another glance.

“Fine,” he snapped as he stormed out of the room. Alaric rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket around him tightly before going to pour them a drink. He handed Jeremy a glass and he immediately downed it. Alaric wordlessly poured him another.

“He’ll come back,” he murmured when Jeremy had two more shots. “He just needs time to cool down.”

Jeremy shook his head mournfully, “It’s over. He hates me.”

“I really don’t think that’s possible,” Alaric couldn’t help chuckling.

“He was… _so_ angry,” he could feel the tears welling and he tried to hold them back. “And the way he attacked Mason…I’ve never seen him look like that before.”

“To be fair, he did warn him,” the butler shrugged. “Mason had this coming for a long time. He was wrong and he knows it.”

“So was I,” Jeremy stared into his glass of Bourbon. “This is all my fault.”

“No it’s not,” he said softly. “He lied to you and to Tyler. This isn’t your fault at all.”

“But I willingly slept with his uncle and chose not to tell him,” he covered his face as a small sob escaped him. “How am I supposed to fix this? How is Tyler supposed to forgive me?”

“You’re being too hard on yourself. Just give Tyler some time to get over it and he will,” the butler grasped his shoulder. “You made a mistake Jeremy. Everyone makes mistakes. Even Tyler will tell you he’s far from perfect.”

He wished he could believe him, but all he could feel was dread and overwhelming guilt. He couldn’t help but feel as if he deserved this.

“Us getting back together…it was too good to be true,” he whispered. “I’m never going to be good enough now.”

“Jeremy,” Alaric said sharply as he knelt in front of him. “You need to have more faith in yourself and in Tyler. Just because you slept with Mason doesn’t mean you’re not good enough or a bad person. You made _one_ mistake. It’s not going to ruin your relationship. Believe me when I say that he’s not going to end things with you because of this.”

Jeremy dropped his head in his hands as more sobs came. Alaric wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his shoulder.

* * *

Rebekah smiled when she heard Matt and Kol come through their garage. She turned away from the stove just as they walked through the door.

“Smells good,” Matt sat his briefcase down by the couch. “What is it tonight?”

“Parmesan chicken with vegetables. Henrik was supposed to be helping me but I assume he’s gone to play his games.”

“Always on that damn Xbox. I knew I shouldn’t have bought him one,” Kol rolled his eyes as he jogged upstairs. Matt and Rebekah laughed when they heard the brother’s playfully arguing.

“Kol probably went to join him,” Matt shook his head with a light chuckle. “He’s just as addicted to those games.”

“I believe it. That’s why my father would never allow them in our home. He thought they would become too lazy.”

“Unlike their sister, who has cooked dinner for us every day this week,” he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands cupping her stomach. “Hey.”

“Hi,” she leaned back and stole a couple kisses. “How was today?”

“Exhausting. We didn’t get any leads on any of the other disappearances but we have people coming in to give us descriptions of people they think are pimps. It’s not much but it’s a start.”

“Something is better than nothing,” she agreed. “I hope someone can give you something useful to put my father behind bars.”

“Would you be alright if he was sent to prison?” Matt asked uncertainly as grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. “I know he’s done some pretty horrible things but he’s still your dad.”

“He hasn’t been for a long time,” she sighed as she stirred the simmering sauce. “He’s a heartless businessman who cares more for money than anything else. I don’t want him around our family, and I don’t want our children to know the kind of man their grandfather is.”

Matt’s heart fluttered at the thought of more children.

“Smells good!” Henrik jogged downstairs with Kol right behind him. “Is it ready?”

“You didn’t help me as you promised, so you missed your opportunity to be fed tonight,” Rebekah teased as she turned the oven off. The moment she did, a brick crashed through the window near the front door. The four stared at it in alarm. Henrik slowly crossed the room to pick it up.

“What the hell—?”

The rest of the windows crashing, as well as a hail of gunfire cut off the rest of his sentence. Matt immediately dove for Rebekah and covered her. He saw three armed men in all black and ski masks burst through the windows, waving pistols and shooting into the ceiling.

“Get the girl! Don’t kill her!” one of them shouted. Matt saw one of them go down from a bullet to his head and Kol on his back with his gun brandished.

“Matt!” Rebekah panicked when he moved off of her to reach his briefcase. “Matt wait—!”

“Henrik!” Kol screamed when he saw him bleeding out on the floor. He dragged him to the other side of the island and quickly ripped his jacket off to press it to the gaping hole in his neck. Henrik tried to speak but he only gurgled as blood poured from his mouth.

“Stay there!” Matt ordered to the petrified blonde. He moved around the island and immediately shot at one of the intruders when he caught a glimpse of their mask. The man howled in pain as he went down, and it made his third partner come running. Matt took him out with a bullet to the head.

“Henrik!” Rebekah sobbed as she crawled to them. “Oh my God!”

“We need to move!” Matt pulled Rebekah from the floor and ran her across their destroyed living room to their own room, Kol and Henrik following suit. The moment Matt shut the door they heard more men entering.

“Stay with me Henrik!” Kol muttered frantically as he cleared space in the closet to lay him down. Matt snatched clothes off the hangers and pressed them to Kol’s soiled jacket to staunch more of the bleeding. Neither noticed the tears falling down their faces.

“We need—we need an ambulance!” Rebekah ran around the room frantically looking for a phone. “He’ll die if—if we don’t—!”

Her sentence ended with gunfire coming through the door. Matt grunted in pain when one bullet grazed his leg. Rebekah screamed when the door was thrown open and two men in all black and ski masks entered the room. Matt was on his feet in seconds, and he threw her behind him before the intruder threw a punch that he deflected. The larger man shoved Matt backwards, and Rebekah just managed to move out of the way as he hit their nightstand, causing the lamp to fall over. The man wrapped his arms around Matt’s throat just as Kol killed his partner with a bullet between the eyes. Suddenly, the man dropped to the ground and Rebekah stood behind him holding the lamp.

They didn’t have time to recover before three more men were in the room. One of them aimed for Matt and shot him in the shoulder and once in the side. Rebekah screamed when he crumpled to the ground and she was hoisted into someone’s arms and thrown over their shoulder. Matt looked up just in time to see her terrified face flying out their bedroom with the three men.

“Rebekah!” he screamed as he forced himself to get up. He grabbed his fallen gun and limped after them. He could hear her terrified screams and it made him run faster.

“Matt!” she cried as a black bag was thrown over her head. They turned to shoot at the blond officer and he dove behind one of their destroyed couches. He tried to shoot the man’s legs but his arm seared in so much pain that he could barely hold the gun.

The blond detective ran outside just as she was thrown in a white van that took off without the doors completely shutting. They fired two more shots and he fired back in vain before collapsing against their destroyed front door, his leg giving out from his wound.

“Fuck!” he hit the ground with a bruised hand. He knew Mikael was behind this, and if any harm came to Rebekah or their baby he would give that bastard a painful death.

 _The baby_ , he thought as he shut his eyes. He could hear Kol screaming for his brother to hang on and the sound of sirens coming closer as the police and ambulance came two minutes too late.


	35. Chapter 35

Tyler pressed his palms to his eyes hard as he sat in a parking lot of a nearby grocery store. He'd left in such a hurry that he didn't realized that he was in the car he bought for Jeremy. It took stopping at a stoplight and a brief freak-out of not being able to tell which color it was for him to remember he was colorblind. He parked and took deep breaths to calm down.

This betrayal burned like no other. Not only did Mason have a relationship with the person he knew he loved, they hadn't even wasted time in getting together. It took him one night to disregard how this would make him feel and that was the worst feeling in the world. He thought Mason loved him more than that, but apparently he loved Jeremy more.

He couldn't help but wonder if their tryst had continued, if they were still seeing each other while he was away at rehab. The thought nauseated him so much he doubled over twice. He _never_ took Jeremy for a cheater, but he never thought Mason would betray him either. If they were still together, he didn't know if he would be able to handle that.

The thought of them sneaking around still made him so agitated he had to get out the car. His leg was starting to throb and the water was pelting down hard on him but he walked. His cellphone buzzed in his pocket again, just as it had been for the past two hours since he'd been gone. He didn't think he could face his family right now, not after this blow. He didn't know when he would be able to face anyone.

He shoved his hands in his pocket and his heart pounded when he felt the cocaine baggie. Pulling it out and looking it over, he'd never wanted to do it as badly as he did then if only to make the pain of Mason's betrayal go away for a little while.

 _Do it_ , his conscious taunted, _it's not like they'll know. They probably won't care either. Why should Jeremy care when he has Mason?_

The voice in his head was right. He'd gotten sober for the chance to be with Jeremy again and now he didn't know if he even had one. This was like Europe all over again, and he was introduced back into his personal hell. He twisted the baggie in his hand, watching as the rain water ran over it.

Stefan's ringtone blared again through his pants and he closed his eyes miserably. When the tone indicated he'd left a voicemail, he pulled it out to listen.

" _Tyler, I know you're upset and I really don't blame you, but please come home,"_ he said softly. _"Damon, Katherine, Caroline and I are out looking for you. If you can't see, don't drive Ty. Call one of us. Just let us know you're alright. We love you Ty. Don't forget that, okay? Call me back."_

Stefan's voice sounded so desperate that it made him want to cry. He listened to the one from his mother next.

" _Baby, I'm so, so sorry this happened. I wish I knew what to say to make this better but I don't even have the words. Just please be careful out there. If you can't make it home then call one of us. I know this is a low blow, but please don't do anything damaging to all the progress you've just made. I love you honey. I'll always love you, okay? Call me."_

"Fuck," he whimpered. He took a shuddering breath and wiped the water that splashed onto his screen. A _beep_ indicated he had another voicemail, and he frowned when he saw he had a voicemail from Damon's home phone.

" _Tyler,"_ Jeremy croaked. _"I know you're really angry with me and you don't want to speak to me, but please come back. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, you don't even have to look at me, just please come back so I know you're safe. It's raining and you're colorblind and I'm just…I'm scared. Please come home. I love you. No matter what you think right now, I love you."_

He listened to similar messages from Katherine, Damon and even Alaric. The lump in his throat threatened to choke him. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the cocaine again. He could do it, and it would be a huge _fuck_ _you_ to his uncle and to Jeremy. They would be devastated if he relapsed, more so that it was because of them. This was the perfect revenge…but it would destroy Stefan, and Damon, and Katherine, and Caroline, and most importantly, it would kill his mother. And no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he didn't want to hurt Mason or Jeremy. He still loved them no matter how they hurt him.

With a frustrated cry he threw the baggie into the drain next to him. He grabbed his hair hard and fought the urge to fish it back out. Pulling out his phone, he found a number in his recent contacts and bit the nail of his thumb as he waited for an answer.

"Tyler," Stefan breathed in relief when she answered on the first ring. "Are you okay?"

"I need…I need you to come get me. It's raining really hard and…and I can't see," his voice cracked and he pretended it didn't.

"I'm on my way. Tell me where you are."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Well your jaw is fractured, your nose is broken and your front two teeth are going to need to be replaced," Pearl looked him over again. "Are you sure you don't want to change your story?"

"No," he shook his head slowly. "We were arguing, I punched him, I kept hitting him until he fought back. It was my fault."

Pearl sighed, "Does Tyler need to be looked over?"

"He only had a few bruises. They'll heal."

"He could have permanently disfigured you Mason," she frowned.

"I deserve it," he whispered. "Believe me Pearl…I really deserve it."

Rose gazed at him sympathetically, "You didn't deserve to have your nose broken and jaw fractured Mason."

He gazed at her through his swollen eyes, "We all know Tyler's rage and impulsiveness is more intense now that he's had a stroke. This wasn't his fault at all. Don't think of him any differently because you see me like this. If you knew…you'd know I deserve every punch he gave me and then some."

"Was the argument even that important?"

Rose and Mason shared a look before looking at the floor. When the silence persisted Pearl sighed.

"Fine, if you say you deserve it then I guess you did. You should heal in a couple of weeks, just stay away from him until then."

"I'll make sure of that," Carol joined them. "Sorry I'm late."

"I was just telling Mason that he should come in tomorrow to get arch bars for his fracture. He'll probably need them in for two to four weeks," she sighed as she closed the chart. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will," Carol nodded. She gave Rose a pointed look and she got the hint.

"I'll be outside," she squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving with the nurse. Mason couldn't even meet his sister-in-law's eyes.

"Damon told me everything," her voice was cold. "How could you?"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. The pain in his jaw was nothing compared to his heart.

"You realize that my son would not have relapsed if you had told Jeremy the truth. Tyler wouldn't have turned back to drugs if he didn't feel that you abandoned him in his time of need."

He nodded painfully.

"Why?"

"I…I don't know. I wish I could give you a real answer but I can't."

It was silent for a moment. Then Carol sat next to him and pulled him into a tight hug, much to his surprise.

"Carol?"

"What you did was…beyond wrong. But regardless, you're still Richard's brother and his uncle. You are the closest thing he has to a father."

"Father's don't do what I did! Father's don't go after the person their nephew's in love with a keep it a secret for four months!" he cried. "I'm the farthest thing from Tyler's father Carol, and I guarantee he doesn't see me that way anymore! I destroyed that when I chose Jeremy over him!"

"He still loves you. We all do," Carol sighed. Mason pressed his face into her shoulder. Carol kissed his hair and kept her arm around him when he started shaking.

"You made a mistake Mason. It's acceptable. You're only human."

"Not this kind of mistake," he said thickly. "God…how can you even look at me?"

"Like I said, you're family. And when Tyler calms down, he'll remember that too."

"You didn't see his face Carol. He looked like he was going to cry," Mason wiped away a tear that fell. "He looked that way because of _me_. I shattered him."

"And you will fix it when the time is right," Carol sighed. "Just give him time."

"It's going to take him a long time to forgive me," he whispered. "It might be a long time before he forgives us both and it wasn't even Jeremy's fault."

"If it takes him that long, then you have to accept that," she sighed again. "You can't blame him for being angry Mason. What you did was an act of betrayal, of him and of Jeremy. If it takes him a while, you just have to be patient."

The elder Lockwood couldn't help but wonder if it would take years for Tyler to look at him the same.

* * *

Jeremy stared blankly into the fire, taking swigs from the bottle of Bourbon every now and then. He felt much better from an hour ago, his sadness and self-loathing replaced with numbness thanks to the strong drink. After he left Tyler his pleading voicemail did he consume more than half the bottle.

Tyler had every right to blame him. He had every right to walk out on him and if Jeremy was honest, he would be surprised if he hadn't. He knew he shouldn't have ever listened to Mason, and told Tyler when he first woke up. But then Tyler told him he loved him and he didn't want anything to ruin it. Now, he ruined everything. There was no way Tyler would love him after this.

A little sob bubbled passed his lips and he took another drink. What broke his heart the most was the betrayal and pain that was on his face when he looked at him. He looked as if Jeremy wrenched his heart out with a knife and watched him bleed to death. It hurt to think that _he_ was capable of causing someone that kind of pain and he hated himself for it.

"Jeremy?" Trevor knocked on the door. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"What Trevor?"

"Can I come in? Please?"

Jeremy sighed loudly, "Yeah, it's unlocked."

Trevor entered his room while gnawing his lip, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm just perfect Trevor. Really, I'm great," he spat. "I just destroyed my relationship and possibly tore my family apart. I'm fucking fantastic."

Trevor sighed as he sat by him. Jeremy looked away as he took another drink.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take this out on you," he whispered.

"I know you're upset. It's fine."

He set the bottle on the coffee table.

"I don't know what to do," he dropped his head in his hands. "He was so hurt Trev. I've never seen him look so devastated before."

"Jeremy, this isn't your fault at all," Trevor started in a hard voice. "Tyler is the one who started this. He's the one who treated you like trash and abandoned you for that slut. He's the one who betrayed you first. This is his karma for everything he's done to you."

"Karma," Jeremy repeated slowly.

"It's the only rational way to see this situation," he shrugged. "Lockwood has gotten away with a lot of things because of his wealth and his last name. He's arrogant and selfish and thinks he owns the world and now he can't even handle what's being dealt to him. What he has done to others. He deserves everything he's been getting."

Jeremy stared at his friend's hardened gaze shocked.

"I always thought his ego needed to be taken down a few notches," he snorted. "Just because he has money doesn't mean he's a decent or moral person, and now he knows what it's like to have his world ripped away from him. This and that stroke is exactly what he needed to get his head out of his ass."

"Tyler doesn't _deserve_ any of this!" Jeremy snapped. "Tyler didn't _deserve_ to be betrayed by his uncle or me! He didn't _deserve_ to have a stroke and be paralyzed! He didn't _deserve_ being abandoned when he needed us! That stroke happened because he turned to drugs when he thought he had no one else left and no one _ever_ deserves that!"

"How are you defending him after he walked out on you, _again_?" Trevor exclaimed. "You defend him constantly for no good reason! What has that bastard ever done for you besides make you miserable and hate yourself? What have _any_ of them done for you that you feel the need to protect them so much? All they have ever done is lie to you!"

"They gave me a home! They took me in when I was beaten within an inch of my life and took care of me! They housed me when I was about to be out on the streets!" he snarled. "They're my family Trevor! Besides Bonnie, they're the only family I have! And if it wasn't for Tyler, I wouldn't even have them!"

"All I see is a poor orphan being abused and manipulated over and over because he doesn't want to leave his so-called family!" he spat. "He manipulated you into becoming his slave! He lied to you! He used your friend against you and yet you defend him! He hasn't given you shit Jeremy! You're the one that's given up everything for him and you don't even see it! All he wants from you is sex and you're so blinded with promises of love and family that you keep giving it to him!"

"I connect with Tyler in ways that you don't understand!" he yelled. "You don't know what our relationship is like Trevor, but don't assume it's based off of sex! I have sex with him because I love him, but I fell in love long before it came to that!"

"And how do you connect with him Jeremy? Please, tell me how you connect with one of the most notorious playboys in the world!" he snapped. "You think you have something special with Lockwood, or with any of them for that matter? You _don't_ Jeremy! You are just as unimportant to them as the next orphaned child and someday their charity and care for you will run out! You're nothing but Lockwood's mistress!"

Jeremy's mouth abruptly closed at that. Trevor winced when he saw the look he was giving him.

"Jeremy I'm sor—"

"Get out!" he snapped. Trevor stared at him appalled.

"What?"

"Get out of my room!" he shouted. "If all you see me as is his whore then leave! I wouldn't want to insult you any further!"

"Jer, wait! I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "Please, Jer I didn't mean it!"

Jeremy shoved him when he put his hands on him. Trevor stumbled backwards in shock. He'd never seen him so angry before.

"Get out," he hissed with venom. Trevor returned his heated glare with one of his own.

"You really think Lockwood will keep you around now that he knows your dirty little secret?" he hissed back. "If I were you, I would start packing your bags because he's going to throw you out the minute he gets back. Your relationship with him is over. And you have no one to blame but yourself for your choices."

He stormed out of the room in a rage. Jeremy covered his face as a sob left him. He collapsed onto the couch again, knowing that Trevor was right.

* * *

Stefan gazed at Tyler sympathetically over his steaming cup of coffee. He hadn't seen the billionaire this destroyed since his father died and he relapsed a second time. The paparazzi had gotten wind of them and were snapping photos through the windows but they ignored them.

"What did you do with the cocaine?"

"I threw it down a drain," he snorted. "You have no idea how close I was to doing it."

"I don't blame you," he said honestly. "I know I was shocked when I found out about them but I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. I know it took all of your strength not to give in."

"You didn't know?"

"No. Neither did Katherine, or your mother," Stefan shook his head. "Apparently the only people that knew were the people in Europe."

"Aren't you going to ask how I got the cocaine?"

"It doesn't matter. All I care about is that you didn't do it," Stefan gave him a small smile. "I'm proud of you Ty."

Tyler wished he could feel as proud of himself, but he could only feel miserable.

"How…how is Mason?"

"Don't know. Rose took him to the hospital but we haven't heard anything."

He hummed, "And Jeremy?"

"He's…really upset," Stefan sighed. "I think he locked himself in his room when we left to start looking."

Tyler bowed his head for a moment, "Did he eat dinner?"

"No. No one wanted to eat without you."

"I'm sorry I ruined Thanksgiving."

"Jeremy said the same thing," he chuckled. "You guys didn't ruin anything. At least it wasn't boring."

"Our Thanksgivings are never boring," he chuckled. He stirred his spoon in his hot chocolate for a moment.

"How did you find out?" Stefan asked curiously. He snorted.

"I overheard Mason and Trevor arguing in the bathroom. Now that I think about it, I think that bastard did it on purpose. He knew I had to walk by that room to get to the kitchen," he shook his head. "I don't understand…why Mason would do this to me. He knew how I felt about Jeremy; he knew I wanted him back, that I loved him. And he never said a damn word to him. I called him for _months_ and he was fucking him behind my back. They were _dating_ behind my back. And Jeremy didn't say _anything_."

"He probably didn't want to start a fight. If he believed you would hate him, he would do everything to prevent that. He loves you, and all he wants is for you to love him too."

"It's not like I can just fall out of love with him. He could sleep with a hundred people and I'd still feel the same."

"Love is a hard thing for people with abandonment issues to understand. They think it's fleeting, that it can be taken away just as quickly as it's shown. Jeremy's been abandoned so many times by people he loves that he probably almost expects it. If there is anything he can do to keep it, he will. That's all he knows Ty."

The billionaire sighed and pinched between his eyes, "This is the most fucked-up situation I've ever been in Stefan."

"Oddly, I don't think it is. At least you didn't fall in love with someone related to you."

He laughed despite his anger, "That's true."

"I can't imagine how I would feel if Damon had done that to me. You have every right to be angry Tyler. But don't forget that Mason is family. He loves you, though it may not seem like it right now. And you know that he feels enough guilt to last two lifetimes at least," Stefan sighed. "It's going to be hard, but for your sake, you should consider forgiving him."

"I can't think about forgiving him right now Stefan," he said honestly. "Right now, I think about Mason and I fight the urge not to find him and beat him more."

"That's fine. Just don't give into it," Stefan warned with a smile. Tyler chuckled.

"I won't."

Their waiter passed by with refills for each of them. They each stared out the windows at the pouring rain, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think…they were still seeing each other when I was in rehab?" Tyler asked in a small voice. Stefan laughed.

"You really think Jeremy would cheat on you?"

"Anything is possible Stefan, obviously. I was at rehab for almost two months. There were plenty of opportunities for them."

"I don't think he was going behind your back. He pretty much lived at the facility with you, he was there so much," Stefan said softly. "The only way to know for sure is to ask him."

"What if he still has feelings for him?"

"The only way to know is to ask."

Tyler sighed, "What if he tells me he does?"

"Then you'll have a decision to make. Is Jeremy worth fighting for, or will you just let him go?"

Tyler gave him a pointed look, making him laugh.

"I didn't think so."

"I can't believe this is happening. I guess this is my karma for sleeping with married people," he snorted. Stefan laughed loudly.

"I never would have thought of it like that, but if that's how you look at it then sure. If this is your karma, I wonder how bad Damon' is going to be considering that's all he seems to go for."

"He has Katherine."

"Who's practically married to Caroline."

"Do they even count since they both sleep with him?"

"That's a good point. Maybe they're exceptions to the rule," Stefan chuckled. "I don't think this is karma. I think this is an opportunity."

"For what?"

"To prove to Jeremy that you meant what you said. You said you loved him; now could be the time to show him."

"What about Mason?"

"We'll decide what that is when you decide to forgive him."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Stefan drove him back to Damon's in his car, and promised to deliver Jeremy's car back in the morning. The lights were dim when they arrived and the rain hadn't lessened that much. Looking at the time, Tyler wouldn't be surprised if everyone was asleep.

"You might want to wait until morning for any conversations. It's been a stressful day."

"I don't want to go to sleep without resolving this," he sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. I believe you."

"Thank you for everything," he leaned over and gave him a one armed hug. He watched Stefan drive down the driveway in the pouring rain before going inside. He left his damp shoes at the door.

He walked into the kitchen, an open bottle of Vodka sitting on the counter catching his eye. A glass landed on the countertop and saw Trevor sitting alone.

"Where's everyone?" he asked him gruffly.

"Scattered. I imagine Mason is still at the hospital with Rose."

Tyler snorted at the judgment he heard in his voice. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Mourning his losses," he snapped. "I warned him about you. He didn't listen and now he's heartbroken all over again. People like you never change Lockwood. One thing doesn't go your way and you throw a hissy fit."

Tyler rolled his eyes before walking out the room. He could hear Trevor following him and he quickened his pace.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business?" Tyler snapped back. "Get your fucking nose out of my relationship Porter."

"What relationship?" he snarled. "Your relationship is based on intimidation and lies. You need to stay away from him. All you do is cause him pain."

"If you don't want me to cause _you_ pain, back off," he snarled. "I wouldn't have found out if it weren't for you so you can pat yourself on the back for that."

"It's not my fault you were eavesdropping."

"You _knew_ I was standing right there," Tyler hissed. "You looked me in the eye Trevor, so don't give me that shit. I'm sure Jeremy won't be thrilled when he finds out this happened because of you."

"He's already not thrilled with me," Trevor replied bitterly. "He kicked me out because he didn't want to hear the truth of his relationship with you. It must be nice to have someone so hopelessly devoted to you."

"And what truth is that?"

"That you're not good for him. That you have lied to him, treated him lower than dirt and destroyed his heart. The truth, Lockwood, is that until he is away from you, he will never be able to help himself. He will never realize how unstable you are."

"I could say the same for your Trevor. With your hidden agenda trying to persuade him to go back to Europe with you while you pretended to support his feelings for me. All you've done since you've been here is try to split us apart and it's pathetic that you feel the need to resort to these lame attempts to break our relationship. When are you going to understand that he _doesn't_ want you?"

"Jeremy can't see this because of his unhealthy attachment to you, but I am exactly what he needs. He needs someone to discipline him, to tell him when he is doing wrong and to fix those problems. He needs structure and a firm hand to lead him in the right direction. He needs someone to undo all the damage you've caused him and to set him straight again. He needs someone who isn't afraid to put him under their control and make sure he does as he's told."

Tyler stared at him in disbelief, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He's clearly lost. He's never had a stable home or a loving family. He doesn't know how to receive love or give it properly, which is why he bends over for the first man that shows him an inkling of affection. He's wild and he needs to be contained because when it comes to love, he will take what he's offered regardless of who it's from and that makes him no better than a whore."

Tyler grabbed Trevor by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Trevor cried out when his head hit the wall and Tyler thrust his forearm into his throat, disrupting his air flow. Tyler could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Listen to me _very_ carefully," he hissed dangerously. "If you _ever_ call Jeremy a whore again, I'll tear your fucking balls off. Just because he slept with Mason and whoever the fuck else doesn't make him a slut. You're only shaming him because he didn't drop his pants for you."

Trevor chuckled, though it came out winded.

"How is it that you can defend Jeremy's actions, but not Masons?" he sneered. "He's just as guilty of their affair. He didn't force him into his bed."

"I don't have to explain shit to you Porter," he snarled. "You wouldn't get it anyway, you fucking shallow piece of shit. Listen to my warning, and stay the fuck away from him."

"You're so threatened by me that you feel the need to threaten me with violence. How typical of you alpha males," he chuckled with a smirk. "I think you realize that Jeremy and I work better than you and he ever could Lockwood. The difference between you and I is that I'm not afraid to hurt his feelings with the truth. I'm man enough to tell him to behave."

Tyler shoved his forearm into his throat swiftly in a karate-chop movement. Trevor coughed and gagged at the sudden force, cringing when Tyler slammed his head into the wall again.

"You're lucky he's expecting to see you alive tomorrow morning," he sneered as he let him drop to the ground. "Keep fucking with my family Trevor. I fucking dare you to, you son-of-a-bitch. Pull something else like you did tonight and you're done. That's a promise."

He dropped him and he landed unceremoniously. The billionaire jogged up the stairs before he could bate him into another fight. He leaned against the wall by his door for a moment to calm himself.

"Bastard," he grumbled as he knocked on the door. Jeremy answered from the other side and he pushed it open, immediately assaulted with the smell of weed. He gaped when he saw Jeremy lighting one of Damon's pipes and inhaling deeply before letting it out, the nearly empty bottle of Bourbon sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Jeremy?"

His voice startled him and he dropped the lighter. Cursing he picked it up and took a long inhale before facing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he picked up his book off the floor, wondering how it got there. "I thought you didn't smoke weed?"

He shrugged and lit it up again. Tyler wondered if he should be worried.

"We need to talk."

"I already know what you're going to say," he sat the pipe down before standing. "And you're completely right. We don't have to talk about it Tyler."

"What're you talking about?" he frowned.

"We're done," he said softly. "I slept with your uncle and I kept it a secret. That's the worst kind of betrayal there is and…well, I don't blame you for hating me, I don't. I would hate me too."

Tyler stared at him, lost for words.

"I shouldn't have listened to Mason, and just told you in the hospital but I was a coward and now I'm paying the price. I don't know who told you but I'm sorry that it wasn't me. That's just something I'm going to have to deal with."

Tyler gaped when he walked around the couches and past him to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To another room. I thought I would give you this one, or you could take the other one since this one smells like pot. I should've thought about that but…that's just one more thing to add to everything I've done wrong," he laughed mirthlessly. "I can stay here if you want."

"Sit down Jeremy," Tyler glared at him. "You and I need to talk."

Jeremy sighed, "Tyler, we really don't need to—"

"Yeah, we really do. Sit down," he bit out. Jeremy looked at him warily.

"I'd prefer to stand."

"Then get away from the door. You're not running out of here because you don't want to talk about what happened. We're going to figure this out."

"What is there to figure out? I screwed up again and you hate me. There's nothing to—what?" Jeremy frowned at the disbelief on his face.

"Seriously? Were you present in Spain at all? Were you there when I gave you that collar, or when I told you I loved you? Do you _remember_ that Jeremy, or has the weed made you forgetful?"

Jeremy stared at him uneasily, "I don't know what—"

"You really must think I'm the shallowest bastard in the world. I know I was a dick before but Jesus Jeremy, you could give me a little more credit," he snapped. "I can't decide whether to be angry or hurt that you think I'd dump you over this."

"You left!" he blurted. "You left and I thought you weren't coming back! The last time I screwed up you didn't come home until the next day!"

"So that means you're going to give up? That means we aren't worth fighting for?" he snapped. "How is it so easy for you to just leave Jeremy? After everything we went through—!"

" _You_ left _me_ Tyler! You left me, _again_! I begged you to stay and you left!"

"Because I was fucking pissed, which I have every right to be!" he snorted. "I never told you that I was through, or that I wasn't coming back, or that I didn't want you here. I just wanted some space to clear my head so we could talk about this!"

"We don't have anything to talk about!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Mason and I had sex, a lot, and we kept it a secret! There's nothing more to say!"

"The hell there isn't! There's plenty for me to say!" Tyler marched to him. "You slept with my uncle. Yes, I'm upset. But what really pisses me off is that you just didn't tell me! I had to find out from fucking Trevor of all people that you fucked him when it should have come from one of you two!"

Jeremy closed his eyes as shame filled him.

"I'm sorry Tyler," he whispered. "I really, really am so sorry."

"Oh I know you are. But that doesn't mean you get to leave and give up on us! Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean we're done Jeremy! I'm mad you would even give up this fast!"

"Are you kidding?" Jeremy screamed. "You got in the car while I begged you to stay so don't give me that crap about being mad because I'm giving up! You abandoned me just like last time and I didn't want to get my hopes up and be heartbroken again!"

"I didn't abandon you! I came back!"

"You never said anything! You left without a word to anyone Tyler! The last time you did that you didn't come home until the next day and then you gave me to Damon!"

"After _you_ ran away! Or did you forget about that Jeremy? I wasn't the only one who left and didn't come back!"

"I ran because you treated me like shit! You made me eat on the dining room floor!"

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry that treated you like shit and abandoned you. I'm sorry that I handed you over to Damon, but I was destroying you Jeremy! You were better off with him!"

"The only reason I was destroyed was because you fucked with my head! You made me fall in love with you and then you played me! I thought I meant something to you and I didn't!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course you mean something to me!" Tyler bellowed. "Is that why you fucked him Jer? To get back at me for all the shit I did before?"

"No! I would never do that to someone!" he retorted. "I slept with him because I liked him! He was nice and he was there! He was everything you weren't!"

"Well that's fucking perfect!" Tyler laughed mirthlessly. "That's such bullshit Jeremy! I called you, begging you to come to Europe and you said you weren't ready! So don't tell me you slept with him because he was _there_! I tried to be _there_ and you turned me down!"

"I was upset Tyler! I wasn't ready to face you! I screwed up when I told you not to come, okay? I screwed up and I wish I could take that back but I can't!"

"Would you even want to? Sounds like you think he's better for you than I am," the billionaire glared at him. "You don't have to say it was a mistake on my behalf. Let's be honest Jeremy."

Jeremy scoffed, "Was sleeping with Hayley Marshall right after making me eat on the floor a mistake Tyler? Let's be honest about that since you want to do honesty."

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Bullshit!"

"I didn't sleep with her that night! I went to a hotel! The thought of being with her disgusted me after what I did and I knew it would hurt you!"

"And yet you didn't come home. You walked out just like you did tonight," Jeremy shook his head. "You treated me like shit and you walked out like I did something wrong!"

"Fuck Jeremy, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" he exasperated. "I'm sorry about everything that happened! I'm sorry we ended the way we did! But if you can't even forgive me, I don't see how this will work!"

"So now it's my fault if this doesn't work?" Jeremy stormed forward. "What is your problem Tyler? If this doesn't work then we're _both_ at fault! But you can do no wrong, so of course it all falls on me and my inability to forgive you and sleeping with your uncle!"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to! I can see you judging me from here!"

"You know what Jeremy? Maybe you're better off with him! Maybe you two are fucking perfect for each other! Because God knows nothing I do now is going to make you forget what I've done!" Tyler moved closer. "Maybe you should just fucking pack your shit and move into his fucking condo in fucking Paris!"

"That doesn't sound like a fucking bad idea!" Jeremy shot back. "Mason was actually there for me! He never treated me the way you did! He sure as hell never abandoned me the way you did either!"

"Then I guess that's it. If that's how you feel, if you want to walk away again then go! We've already done this Jeremy and I'm not stopping you this time."

"You didn't stop me the last time," Jeremy sneered as he got in his face. "You let me go Tyler. Don't forget who really walked away."

"So why the hell are you still here?" Tyler sneered back.

They were nearly nose to nose, and close enough to feel the other's pants on their faces. The tension in the room was thick and the sound of the fire crackling did nothing to help it. Then Jeremy was grabbing his face and kissing him hard and Tyler returned it just as furiously as he shoved him into the wall. Jeremy tried to push off and flip them around but Tyler was stronger. The younger ripped his shirt, and buttons flew but Tyler didn't move to take it off. He grabbed Jeremy's wrists and pinned them to the wall as they kissed angrily.

Without warning Tyler flipped him to face the wall and his hands flew to his pants. Jeremy tried to turn around again, to fight for dominance, but Tyler once again had him pinned. Tyler removed both their pants in record timing and shoved two spit-slicked fingers into him roughly, making him groan. He spread Jeremy's legs apart and kept him pinned with his legs as he worked him open. He used his pre-come to slick Jeremy's hole before thrusting into him hard and fast. Jeremy screamed in pained ecstasy as Tyler pounded into him. He used one hand to hold his hip and the other laced with his fingers, his nails digging into them as he thrust harder and harder and Jeremy was seeing stars. Too soon they were crying out and falling over the edge in a passionate tumble. They didn't let go of each other as they slid to the floor and tried to catch their breaths.

"I never walked away from you," Tyler panted against his shoulder when he could finally form words. "I may have let you go, but I never walked away."

"I didn't either," Jeremy turned to sit and let his head fall back against the wall. "How could you even think Mason would be better for me?"

"Because he never broke your heart the way I did. He's everything I'm not, like you said."

"That's why I could never be with him. He's not you, and that's not enough."

Tyler stood silently and offered his hand to Jeremy. The younger took it, and Tyler pulled him into his arms before assaulting him with another deep kiss. He took the time to remove his shirt as Jeremy walked them towards the bed. Tyler flipped them when they reached the end and climbed on top of him, lips whispering against his neck. Jeremy moaned underneath him, one hand trailing through his hair before both slid down to grip his ass. He rolled his hips forward steadily and their cocks brushed together.

"Jer," he pulled away. The younger pulled him into another kiss before he could say any more. He dragged his head down and wrapped his legs around his waist. Tyler laced their fingers together and raised his hands above his head as he grinded against him. Thunder sounded outside, but it was no match for the passion that consumed them as they lost themselves in each other.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"We have to be the most dysfunctional couple ever," Jeremy chuckled hours later. He grinned when he felt Tyler's chest rumble with laughter under his head.

"Doubt it. At least we communicate."

"After we have sex."

"We still do it. That's what counts."

"That's true," he yawned. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just angry."

"About what?"

"About leaving, and going to be with Mason."

"I know," he sighed. "I don't blame you for that, you know. You didn't have a reason not to be with him. The way we ended was bad and he was there for you. I would never judge you for moving on."

Jeremy rolled over in between his legs and kissed the middle of his chest.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner," he whispered against his skin.

"I know. I'm sorry for not telling you I was coming back."

"I shouldn't have assumed that you wouldn't. I do have more faith in you than that. I just thought what I did was unforgiveable."

Tyler lifted his head and brought him up to kiss him.

"I just wish you would have told me sooner," he murmured before stealing another kiss. "I don't care that you slept with other people Jeremy. I would never judge you for moving on."

"I didn't tell you because I was ashamed," he admitted. "Mason betrayed both of us and I was humiliated that it went on for so long and that I didn't even question it. And I didn't know if you would hate me and that's the last thing I wanted."

Tyler silenced him with another kiss.

"It doesn't matter now. We both know how we feel," he murmured. Jeremy pressed their foreheads together and stole another few kisses.

"Do you still…you know," Tyler grunted. Jeremy shook his head, much to his relief.

"I can't tell you I didn't, but those feelings died when I found out he betrayed me and you," he snorted with a bitter laugh. "Betraying me is one thing, but you're his nephew."

"That clearly doesn't mean much," Tyler grumbled. "Backstabbing asshole."

"Will you be able to forgive him?"

"Will you?"

Jeremy paused.

"Someday," he said gently. "I want to forgive him, but it's hard knowing that everything that happened in the past four months could have been avoided if he just told me the truth."

"He didn't because he's in love with you. He didn't want to let you go, and I don't blame him," Tyler ran his fingers through his brown hair. "You captivate people and you don't even realize it."

Jeremy flushed and ducked his head to hide from him, "You're just saying that."

"I've seen it. With Mason, with Trevor…with me," he kissed his cheek. "You're an amazing person Jer and he didn't want to lose you. I hate that he did this, but I understand why."

"It doesn't matter what any of them think, because you captivated me Tyler. You always have," Jeremy kissed him softly. "Whatever I felt for Mason is nothing compared to what I feel for you. It's always been you. It _will_ _always_ be you."

They shared another loving kiss. Jeremy cupped his face with one hand as Tyler rolled him onto his back as his tongue entered his mouth. Jeremy's words rang in his ears and he felt giddy.

"Nothing you do will ever change how I feel about you," he whispered against his lips. "I can never walk away from you Jeremy, regardless of what you've done."

Jeremy gave him a gentle kiss, "I love you."

"I love you more."

No more words were spoken for the rest of the night.

* * *

The lump in Kol's throat was thick enough to choke him as he stared at the lifeless face of his baby brother on the metal table in the morgue. The medical examiner hadn't allowed them to see him until they cleaned up the blood, but they couldn't do much about the hole in his neck.

"What's the cause of death?" he asked the greying man hollowly.

"Asphyxiation. When the bullet punctured his throat, he couldn't get air into his lungs because of the blood."

A tear fell down his face and he didn't bother wiping it away. He felt Matt squeeze his shoulder with the hand that wasn't in a sling. The cut on his forehead burned as sweat started sliding over it but he was too distraught to care.

"His death is ruled a homicide. I extracted the bullet from his throat and sent it to be examined. We should get a result soon."

"You won't get anything. The weapons used probably aren't registered," he muttered.

"We'll be able to tell the kind of gun that uses those bullets and we can find who sells them. We find the dealers, we find the killers," he squeezed Kol's arm. "We're going to find who did this."

"Thank you," Vaughn gave him a small smile as he and Matt led Kol from the room. They sat on the first chairs in the waiting room.

"You know who did this," Vaughn murmured.

He nodded slowly.

"It was Mikael," he sniffed. "He took Rebekah."

"We need to find her Captain," Matt stared at him with desperate eyes. "She's pregnant."

"Shit," Vaughn let out a shallow breath as he hit the armrests of his chair. He stood and walked outside the hospital with his phone in his hand.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her about Henrik," Kol whispered as he covered his face. Matt squeezed his shoulder again.

"We'll get her through it."

His answer was a sob. Matt wrapped his arm around his partner and kept his head close to his as he cried. He could feel his own tears burning to get out but he did his best to hold them in and held his best friend as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why Henrik?" he choked out. "He was the most innocent one! He had _nothing_ to do with any of this!"

"I don't know Kol," he whispered. "But we'll get him, and we'll pay him back for everything he's done, I promise."

"What if—what if Rebekah is—?" he couldn't force the words past the lump in his throat. "Sh-she's the only family I have left Matt! What if she's dead too?"

"She's not," he whispered vehemently. "Kol, we can't think like this. Rebekah's not dead. Mikael wouldn't kidnap her if he wanted her dead."

"But he would sell her," Kol breathed. "She's going to be sold Matt. That's why he wants her."

The blond officer ran his uninjured hand through his hair roughly, his heart pounding at the thought.

"I've made some calls," Vaughn said as he returned. "I have a small squad that's ready when you are."

Kol blinked as he wiped his tears away. "What do you mean?"

"If we do this by standard procedure we'll all end up dead," Vaughn sighed. "You know your father and how he operates Kol. If we're going to bust him and his operation, we're going to do this your way."

"What about the Chief?"

"We'll think of a good story to tell him when the time comes. But if this turns into the shit-storm I know it will, then we won't need to say much," he muttered. "I've got your back on this. Just tell me what you need."

"You could lose your job."

"Better than you losing your sister," he holstered his gun. Kol stood slowly, staring at his captain with watery eyes. He threw his arms around him and Vaughn hugged him back just as hard.

"We need to talk to the Salvatores," he started when he pulled away. "They're practically trained assassins. They'll know what to do."

Matt shot Kol an alarmed look before looking at Vaughn.

"Doesn't surprise me in the least," he shrugged. "We'll contact them tomorrow after we get your statements."

"Wait," Matt shot up, "How did you know?"

"You've never met their father. In that house, you had to be a trained killer to survive."

"You know him?"

"I'm the one who caught the bastard," he sighed as he led the two officers out the door.

* * *

Rebekah's heart pounded in fear when she heard the door to her room open. She kept a hand to her stomach as she turned on the thin cot to see her father and another man holding a plate of food.

"Put it there," he pointed to the small table in the corner of the room. He silently sat the plate down and left. The blonde kept her eyes on her father, even as the door slammed again.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you didn't wear something designer," Mikael snorted as he looked her up and down. "You're standards have fallen low."

"What do you want with me?" she whispered.

"I'm not here to kill you. That would be pointless," he leaned forward. "I told you, you would find a way to pay your dues if you didn't marry Lockwood. Now is the time to pay."

"What're you talking about?"

He threw a few pictures at her. She frowned when a dark man with soulless eyes stared back at her.

"Meet your new owner. He'll be here in four days to pick you up and drop off the $500,000 he promised, plus an extra $250,000 if you were in top condition."

"What do you mean _owner_?"

"You're going to be his new…pet, so to speak. He has a preference for blonde-haired, blue-eyed women. Since he already has a wife, I imagine you will be used for his…entertainment."

Rebekah stared at him in horror.

"No—no daddy please!" she begged as she climbed off the cot. "Please don't do this!"

She stopped abruptly when she could no longer walk forward. She turned and just recognized the thick metal cuff clapped around her ankle. Mikael watched in amusement.

"The deal is already done Rebekah."

"How could you do this? I am your daughter!"

"My daughter died the night she defied me," he snarled so viciously she stepped away. "I have no idea who you are anymore, because the Rebekah I knew would have never betrayed her own family!"

"Elijah betrayed you! He worked for Richard Lockwood and accused you of murder but I stood by you through all of it! I never once believed that it was you! I defended you from everyone!"

Mikael laughed coldly, "Yes, because running to your traitorous brother and snooping around my office when you think I don't know is defending me. It's a wonder you made it this far Rebekah. Your naivety of things you don't understand as well as your stupidity just astounds me."

"I understand that you're a criminal! I understand that you're a greedy, heartless monster who would hurt anyone if you could make a dime off of them!" she spat. "You murdered my brother because you didn't want anyone to find out about this, and you murdered Richard Lockwood for the same reason!"

He laughed, "Richard Lockwood is dead because your dear brother decided to involve him in something neither of them should have been in. Niklaus was a disgrace to our family and when he got in trouble he ran instead of taking responsibility for his actions! Your brother was a coward and a liar, and that's why he had to die."

Tears sprang to her eyes, "How could you say that? He was your son!"

Mikael laughed louder this time. The harshness of it sent chills down her spine.

"You really don't know, do you?" he chuckled. "Of course your mother never told, even when she was on her deathbed, that wench."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was a whore just like you," he snarled so viciously she pressed against the wall. "I gave that woman everything and she thanks me by sleeping with the fucking mailman! Of course she blamed me. She said it was _my_ fault because I was always working but that's no goddamned excuse! And she had the audacity to pass that boy as my son for years before I discovered it for myself!"

The blonde felt her head spin and her breathing grow shallow, "He's…he's our half-brother?"

"Very good Rebekah. You do know something!" he snapped sarcastically. "That woman, that _whore_ thought she'd gotten away with it but I knew that pathetic brat prancing around my house wearing yellow wasn't my son. I would never have a son so weak. So I confronted her and she denied and denied and denied that it was true."

He ran a hand through his thinning hair, "She deserved everything she got."

She thought she would be sick, "What did you do?"

"She was already dying. I simply put her out of her misery, although I should've just left that bitch to suffer."

"You _killed_ my mother?" she cried. "H-How could you—she wasn't perfect b-but she was still my mother! She was your wife!"

"She was a lying cunt!"

"Why would you punish Klaus for her mistakes? He looked to you as his father! He loved you as _his_ father! He loved you because you were the one who was there! He was a good boy and he loved you!" she sobbed. "How could you do this to our family?"

"You think your brother is a good boy for getting Richard Lockwood murdered? If he hadn't run away, Tyler would still have his father! Consider that when you think of your bastard of a brother!"

"Tyler doesn't have his father because of you! You destroyed his family like you did ours, all because of your greed and your pride!"

"Family is overrated," he spat. "I started this operation so that you all could live a lavish life and all you lot have done is betray me. I've done everything for you brats and one by one you've turned on me! All those promises of always and forever don't mean so much now do they?"

"They were meant for my father, not for a cold, murdering bastard," she spat with blazing eyes. "I was a fool for trusting anything you've ever told me! Kol and Tyler saw what I couldn't: you are poison, and you will destroy everything you touch until the day you die!"

In a fit of rage Mikael crossed the room and backhanded her so hard she fell over onto the cot. He leaned over her and grabbed her by her hair, shaking her as he yelled in her ear.

"You good-for-nothing bitch!" he yelled over her terrified screams. "Don't you dare forget who brought you into this world and made you who you are! Don't you ever insult the hand that fed you! You are nothing without me! You will never be worth any more than what I sell you for!"

He threw her back down with so much force she bounced on the mattress. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door amid her terrified sobs. He paused outside the door and turned to his associate.

"Make sure no one comes into this room. This one's off limits," he ordered. The bald man nodded and taped two long pieces of red in the shape of an X across the door.

"Tell them they can go into any rooms except for the ones marked with the red X. That means they're already sold."

"Very well," the man nodded. Mikael walked up walked up two flights of stairs and through the back door of his security warehouse. He turned on the light and went to his computer, switching over to the 30th set of web cameras he was connected to, he grinned wickedly when he saw Tyler and Jeremy in bed at every angle.

"Where have you been?"

"I was taking care of something," Mikael frowned at Elijah's face when he came into the light. "What?"

"I just heard…Henrik is dead."

"What about Kol?"

"I…I think he's still alive," Elijah tried to hide his shock at his impassiveness. "You ordered the attack on them."

"They were traitors and needed to be made an example of. How did you find out so quickly?"

"I listened to the police radio. They announced it," he cleared his throat. "Rebekah is no longer with them."

Mikael grinned, "No. Your sister is right where she belongs."

Elijah kept his face blank to hide the sorrow he felt. His youngest brother was dead, his sister was going to be sold and Kol was more than likely going to die next. Despite everything he did to keep them out of danger, his siblings were suffering because of him and their father.

Mikael popped a blank CD out of his computer, "Make sure this gets sent to Romanov. Ship it first class. I'm sure he'll appreciate that little gift. And tell him that we'll have the boy within a couple days, if he wants to start making preparations for his journey."

Elijah took the disc with numb fingers and turned to leave. His father's voice stopped him.

"I am sorry he had to die, but they forced my hand," he said quietly. "Do not let this deter you from your duties Elijah. There will be time to mourn him later."

"Of course," he gave his father a forced smile before leaving.


	36. Chapter 36

Damon felt groggy when he awoke the next afternoon in between Caroline and Katherine. He was a little weary to see the state of his household after everything that had taken place yesterday but dressed anyways. He knew Tyler come home but wasn’t sure what happened after. He jogged to Jeremy’s room, anxious to see the state he would find the younger in.

“Jer?” he said quietly as he knocked on the door. As he suspected, there was no response. “I know you’re upset, but we should talk about what happened.”

He waited nearly five minutes for a response that didn’t happen.

“Jeremy?” he called louder as he knocked again.

“Goddamn it,” he muttered as he pushed his forehead to it. “C’mon Jer. I’m not leaving until you open the door.”

He heard movement behind it, and then it was open and he was staring at a half-naked Tyler with low riding pajama bottoms. His eyebrows shot up.

“This is a surprise.”

Tyler merely grinned. Damon looked over his shoulder at the lump under the blankets.

“I assume you two have…talked.”

“Among other things,” he smirked. Damon couldn’t help but laugh.

“You waste no time, do you?”

“We had a lot to talk about.”

“I’m sure you did,” he grinned. “You should see your neck.”

Tyler turned around. Damon laughed when he saw thin red lines crisscrossing all over his back, as well as the half-moon indents on his shoulders and finger imprints on his sides.

“Lunch will be ready when you’re ready to join us.”

“What time is it?”

“12:30.”

“We may or may not make it down. Maybe this evening,” Tyler winked. Damon shook his head with a laugh as he shut the door.

The billionaire rid himself of his pajama bottoms and crawled back into bed, snuggling against Jeremy. The orphan stretched and groaned in his embrace.

“Who was that?” he mumbled.

“Just Damon,” he kissed his shoulder. “Go back to sleep.”

“I should get up. He wants me up before ten,” he rolled over to face his lover, “but you’re so warm.”

“It’s almost 1, so don’t worry about it,” he smirked. “He knows we won’t be coming down for a while since we were up late…talking.”

“And what a nice talk it was,” Jeremy grinned with his eyes still closed. Tyler chuckled as he kissed him. Their legs tangled as they pressed closer to indulge in more lazy kisses. Jeremy fell asleep first and Tyler followed soon after with their foreheads still touching.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“How’s Jeremy?” Rose asked when Damon came downstairs.

“Still sleeping. He and Tyler were up late last night. Talking,” he chuckled.

“Lovely,” she grinned. “So that explains all the noise then.”

“You heard them?”

“It was rather hard to ignore,” she shivered. “Reminded me of when Mason and I were good.”

“How is he?”

“He’s healing at home,” she sighed. “He feels horrible. I’m not condoning what he did in any way but he’s torn up about it.”

“I know,” he said quietly. “It’s not fair that he screwed Ty over but I do feel sorry for him.”

“I do too.”

Trevor stomped down the stairs and entered the room. He sneered when he saw them and they sneered back.

“Where’s Jeremy?”

“Asleep. Why?” Damon snapped.

“We had an argument and I wanted to apologize. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“You seem to forget whose house this is,” Damon retorted. “As long as you’re staying here, what you do is my business. Since Jeremy lives here _and_ he’s my sub, he’s my business too. When little fuckers like you try to tear my family apart with your bullshit, then it _really_ becomes my fucking business.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stefan told me how he found out, how you _planned_ for that shit,” he glared at him. “You’re not a slick bastard, just a petty one.”

Trevor snorted, “It’s not my fault Lockwood decided to listen in at the wrong moment. He could have happily left any time.”

“It absolutely doesn’t surprise me that that was all you,” Rose spat. “Jesus Trevor, your jealousy of Tyler is fucking pathetic.”

“I think I did him a favor, since none of you were going to tell him anytime soon. You claim to be a loving family, and you weren’t going to tell him about their relationship and for what? To spare his feelings? Families would tell each other the truth, and you keep more secrets from each other than a government does its country.”

“My family is none of your business,” Damon snarled. “What we do and how we do has shit to do with you Porter. You better watch yourself before you find yourself out on the streets.”

“So long as Jeremy is in this house with that madman, I’m not going anywhere,” Trevor clenched his fists by his side. “He’s not safe with Lockwood, or any of you lot for that matter.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Rose laughed meanly. “Jeremy’s safe with anyone that isn’t you! You’re the one obsessed with him!”

“I’m trying to protect him! You don’t know these people Rose! All they have done to Jeremy is lie to him over and over and force Tyler on him, even when he didn’t want it!”

“And when was that?” Damon rolled his eyes. “He’s always been in love with Tyler. It’s never been about anyone else.”

“And when it wasn’t about Tyler, you made sure it was about his uncle. You lot have done nothing to let him heal from his past! One billionaire isn’t present and you replace him with another! You make sure he clings to you and in turn you can manipulate him how you want!”

“Christ,” Damon rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot Trevor, but I guess that’s to be expected from a creep like you. I understand it’s upsetting that Jeremy doesn’t see you the way you want him to but making up lies like this isn’t helping your case. You just sound insane.”

“I’m nowhere as insane as Lockwood!”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I know what he’s capable of! I know what he’s done!” Trevor sneered at them. “You want to believe he’s so innocent but he isn’t! He’s unstable and completely out of control!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I know about the murders! I know he’s covered them up! Business deals gone wrong and then they wind up dead the next day!” he spat. “I’m no fool! When he’s done with Jeremy he’s going to do the same to him and I refuse to stand by and watch that happen!”

Rose and Damon shared a stunned look before bursting into laughter. Trevor’s sneer worsened as he watched them.

“You think Tyler is a murderer?” she chuckled. “You really are crazy!”

“It’s the truth!”

“Where’s your proof?” Damon snorted. Trevor glared at him but kept his mouth closed.

“He’s a murderer and one day I’ll be able to prove it,” he snarled. “Mark my words, Lockwood is the insane one. And when he’s tired of Jeremy he’ll try to dispose of him like he does everyone else but I won’t let him. I will be here to watch over him and pick up the pieces when Lockwood breaks his heart again.”

He gave them another glare before going back upstairs. He made sure his door was locked before flipping on his laptop and turning to the cameras. Jeremy and Tyler were curled together under the blankets, sleeping as soundly as they were when he first checked in on them. He’d been up all night watching, waiting for Tyler to strike Jeremy. That hadn’t happened, but he kept watching anyway, telling himself it was for Jeremy’s protection and that he wasn’t enjoying seeing him in the throes of passion. He wished it could have been him inside Jeremy, bringing him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. He wished it was him that Jeremy was calling for, him he was clinging to as he made love to him for hours. He pretended that Jeremy was telling _him_ he loved him as he cherished him.

He couldn’t help but be jealous of the Lockwood billionaire and his ability to sweet talk Jeremy back into his bed. He sucked his beloved back into his world of sin and he couldn’t just stand by anymore. He had to save Jeremy from these people, but most importantly from himself. And when he realized that he was better for him, Jeremy would thank him for it. He needed to take Jeremy from this hell and back to Italy where he was safe from Tyler’s influence.

“I’ll save you Jeremy. Even if I have to kill him myself,” he vowed.

He rewound the footage to the previous night and started at the part of their fight where they kissed against the wall. His eyes glazed over in lust as he zoomed in on Jeremy and stuck his hand in his pants.

* * *

When Tyler awoke in the late afternoon, he frowned when Jeremy wasn’t next to him. He grinned when he heard the shower and Jeremy humming and got out of bed to join him. The steam floated over the giant shower, immediately making him hot as he stepped in and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s slick body. He gasped and tensed before leaning into him.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Tyler whispered hotly. Jeremy chuckled as he kissed his cheek.

“You looked peaceful. I felt guilty.”

“Never feel guilty for waking me up for showers,” he licked a long line up his neck as he cupped his cock. He stroked it a while, grinning when he felt it stiffen.

“You want me?”

“Yeah,” he panted as he turned to kiss him. It quickly grew heated and soon Jeremy found himself leaning against the shower wall, moaning as Tyler thrust into him at a steady pace. He thrust back, quickly coming undone from Tyler stroking him and the warm water. He turned around and pushed Tyler back to sit on the ledge. He straddled him, kissing him deeply as he rose up slightly and Tyler guided himself into him. The shower head sensed they moved and turned to bring the water to them, creating a waterfall as they made love slowly. Tyler gripped his cock, stroking as he rocked on him faster.

“C’mon,” he muttered against his lips when he felt heat pool in his stomach. “I want you to come first.”

It only took a couple more strokes for Jeremy to reach his end. He clenched around Tyler and he grunted as he came hard inside of him. They collapsed against the shower wall, still holding each other as the water ran over them, getting out when they recovered.

“I’m sure they’re wondering where we are by now,” Jeremy chuckled as he used his plush towel to dry his hair. “It’s almost dinner time.”

“It’s happy hour. They’re probably drinking,” Tyler chuckled as he pulled on his shoes.

“Hopefully there’s still some food left for us.”

“They made enough food to last a couple days. There’s enough,” he reassured.

“Good; I’m starving,” Jeremy’s stomach rumbled loudly to back his statement. Tyler laughed and kissed him quickly.

“Then let’s hurry up and eat so we can get back to bed.”

“Gutter mind,” Jeremy nuzzled him playfully.

They left their room hand in hand, unable to resist stealing kisses on their way to the kitchen. Tyler pressed him against the wall when a kiss turned intense and they both forgot about where they were going.

“Aren’t you two sick of each other yet?”

They broke apart with grins as they faced Rose, “Not yet.”

“Figures,” she snorted. “You two have amazing sex. Of course you’re not sick of it.”

“What?” Jeremy cried indignantly as he blushed. “Did you listen to us?”

“I don’t need to. Your face says it all. And the way you’re limping.”

Tyler laughed when Jeremy sputtered for an answer.

“I’m not limping,” he muttered as they followed her through the kitchen.

“You are a little babe,” Tyler kissed his fingers. Everyone greeted them with wide smiles when they made it outside. Bottles of alcohol, glasses of cocktails and ashtrays for cigars and joints littered the long table. Damon and Alaric raised their glasses to them, making them laugh.

“Thought we wouldn’t see you until tomorrow,” Stefan chuckled as he lit the cigar in his hand.

“We need to reenergize,” Tyler grinned. Jeremy chuckled too but stopped short when Trevor rose from his seat and hastily walked to them.

“Jeremy!” he gave him a grin. “I’ve been waiting all day for you to come down! How are you feeling?”

Jeremy grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side roughly. The others quieted down to watch the confrontation.

“Did you tell him about me and Mason?” Jeremy asked in a dangerously low voice. “Tell me the truth Trevor.”

“Of course not!” he exclaimed. “Did _he_ tell you that?”

“He told me everything,” he hissed. “Did you purposefully argue with Mason in the bathroom you _knew_ he had to pass, look him in the eye, and ask Mason how he would feel if he knew we slept together?”

“We were arguing but I _swear_ to you I didn’t see him!” Trevor pleaded. “You have to believe me Jeremy! I didn’t see him standing there until after I said it!”

Jeremy nodded and turned away slightly as he tried, in vain to control his anger. Only Tyler could see just how angry he was.

“Jeremy, please—!”

Jeremy snapped when Trevor put his hand on his arm and threw a sharp right hook into his jaw. He stumbled backwards and brought a hand to his face in surprise.

“You lying son-of-a-bitch!” he bellowed. “You did this on purpose! You _wanted_ him to hear you! You _wanted_ them to fight and for Tyler to hate me! Everything you said to me yesterday wasn’t to make me feel better! It was to make yourself look like less of an ass for trying to break us up!”

“No—no that’s not true!” Trevor immediately started. “I was looking out for you! Mason was the one that was trying to destroy your relationship, not me! He wanted to ruin things between you and Tyler and I was defending you!”

“ _He’s_ the one who wanted to forget it happened in the first place! Why would you do that?”

“I was trying to protect you!”

“By putting me and the people I love against each other? What’s the _point_ Trevor?”

“ _He doesn’t love you_!” Trevor screeched. “You’re his fucking bitch, his mistress when he needs a good fuck! He’ll never love you like I do! He’s nothing but a wife-beating man-whore with a fetish for younger boys!”

Tyler growled and made to move but Damon put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let Jeremy handle this,” he murmured.

“I am ten times the man Lockwood is! I am better, smarter and greater than that bastard ever will be! And you can’t see that because you’re blinded by his smooth talking lies and his power and his money!”

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed, “What the hell does that mean?”

“You let him treat you like trash because he can give you nice things to make up for it! That’s not love Jeremy, that’s being the whore of a rich man! I can give you more than he _ever_ can! I could dominate you better, discipline you better, be better for you and show you what real love is!”

“Love doesn’t mean you judge that person for the choices they’ve made! Love doesn’t mean you get to manipulate me and control me and turn me into _your_ bitch! Controlling me to act the way _you_ want isn’t love at all! You’re no better than the people at the orphanage!”

Trevor’s hands flew to his hair in obvious distress. “That’s not true! Don’t you see what he’s doing? He’s trying to put you against me Jeremy! He’s jealous of what we have and he’s trying to destroy it by twisting my words! I _love_ you! I only want what’s _best_ for you and it’s not him!”

“And it’s not you either,” Jeremy snapped. “You need to leave.”

Trevor’s mouth dropped.

“What?”

“Pack your stuff and get out of my house,” Jeremy glared. “We’re done.”

Trevor’s face morphed from shock, to dismay, to fury like Jeremy had never seen.

“No!” he screeched with such anger Jeremy had to take a step back. “You will _not_ dismiss me for Lockwood! I will _not_ be second place to that lecher! I’ll show you how much better I am for you!”

Without warning, Trevor sprung forward, grabbed Jeremy by his arms and forced their lips together. Jeremy tried to pull away immediately but Trevor yanked him forward. He gasped in surprise and Trevor forced his tongue into his mouth.

“Get your fucking hands off him!” Tyler barked as he and the others ran forward.

Jeremy recovered from his shock and bit his tongue while stomping hard on his foot at the same time. Trevor pulled back and he immediately threw a swift elbow to his side. Trevor doubled over, giving Jeremy time to break free and throw another punch to his face. He fell to the ground, his nose gushing blood.

“Get out!” he spat with venom as he walked into Tyler’s arms. He was shaking horribly when he reached him and buried his head in his shoulder. When Damon reached him, he threw his own punch to Trevor’s face, knocking him to the ground again.

“You’re lucky I’m not breaking your fucking arms,” he snarled as he pulled him to his feet. “Get your shit and get the hell out of my house.”

“I think he might need a little help,” Alaric smirked. Damon returned it.

“I think you’re right.”

They dragged him back into the house. He wailed Jeremy’s name the whole time but he didn’t look up until he heard the door slam.

“You okay?” Tyler murmured. He nodded.

“Yeah. I can’t believe he just did that.”

“I can,” Tyler cupped the back of his neck and grinned. “You looked hot kicking his ass.”

“It was _very_ impressive,” Katherine and Caroline giggled. Jeremy smiled in slight relief.

They walked back to the table and took their seats, with Jeremy replacing Trevor. The sun was nearly gone by the time Damon and Alaric came back, this time with two people behind them. Tyler frowned when he saw the state they were in.

“Matt? Kol?” Stefan stood when saw the blonde officer’s arm in a sling. “What the hell happened?”

“We were attacked last night,” Kol sighed. “Mikael’s men found us and they…they killed Henrik and took Rebekah.”

“ _What_?” Tyler shot up quickly. “Why?”

“Holy shit,” Kol breathed when they landed on Jeremy. “Matt, that’s the kid. That’s the one Rebekah found on his computer.”

Matt gaped when his eyes went from him to Caroline. She looked back anxiously.

“How? I thought they were in the warehouse?” he turned to Kol. “Didn’t they have buyers and prices?”

“They do. Jesus Christ,” Kol swore lowly. The others looked at them in confusion.

“What is going on?” Katherine stood as well. Kol let out a short, humorless laugh.

“This just got so much more complicated,” he sighed. “We need to talk.”

They all moved into the living room, Kol and Damon bringing up the rear. Jeremy saw the pensive look on Damon’s face and knew that whatever was happening wasn’t going to be good. Damon whispered something in Stefan’s ear and the younger sighed heavily.

“What’s going on?” Tyler gripped Jeremy’s hand tightly.

“There’s something we need to tell you and Jeremy,” Stefan started softly as he faced them. “And I need you to stay quiet and not react until we’re done, okay?”

“Okay,” Tyler said slowly.

“Are you two…?” Kol asked in shock. When they nodded, he laughed lightly.

“Well that explains a lot.”

“That explains everything,” Matt muttered. “If Mikael knew about this beforehand—”

“Then this is his revenge,” he finished with a biting laugh. “This shit just keeps getting more and more disturbing. How that man is my father I will never understand.”

“What’re you talking about?” Tyler asked.

Kol and Stefan shared a look and the younger Salvatore sighed deeply.

“Do you remember the night of the play party, when Jeremy was taken into that back room by those men?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Well, we went through Anna’s security footage—”

“Who is _we_?”

“We,” Stefan gestured to Damon. Tyler scoffed.

“And you didn’t think I should have gone through it too?”

“Not at the time. We didn’t know what we would find,” he sighed. “We went through the footage and the names on the list…and we discovered it wasn’t a random attack.”

“So he was a target?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Stefan, Damon and Katherine all shared a look.

“The people who took you into that room…they work for Mikael.”

“What?” Tyler cried. “What the hell—why would _they_ be at a kink play party?”

They all shared another look. Tyler growled in annoyance.

“If someone doesn’t start talking right now—!”

“Mikael runs a human trafficking ring. He’s going to sell him and her,” Kol pointed to Caroline, “to foreigners that paid millions for them. Rebekah broke into his office and found pictures of them, hundreds of copies. Then she found their pictures on a website with price tags and buyers along with some of the people who have been reported missing over the past few months.”

“We thought they were already taken,” Matt said lowly. “Under each price it said they were sold and a name and we thought we were too late to save them.”

Jeremy and Tyler stared at the officers with wide eyes and opened mouths. The silence in the room was deafening.

“When you say sold,” Jeremy swallowed heavily. “You mean…like a slave?”

“Yes. Mikael plans to sell you like a dog to some perverted bastard in another country,” Kol spat. “That is his lucrative business. That is why people have been disappearing for so long. It’s all been him.”

“That’s why I took you to Europe Jeremy. That’s why we didn’t tell you about Tyler,” Damon said lowly. “You would’ve wanted to come back and we didn’t know if Mikael was still after you.”

“And who the fuck did he sell him to?” the anger was clear in Tyler’s voice. “How the fuck does he even _know_ about Jeremy? He’s never even seen him before!”

“He has Ty,” Stefan sighed heavily. “Your house has been bugged. They were hidden, and they more than likely link back to a main computer that Mikael owns.”

“They have pictures of all of us in every part of the house,” Damon said quietly. “Mikael found a way to send them to your computer, so that you know that he’s always been watching.”

“ _What_? How?”

“Elijah,” Kol growled. “He’s been working for Mikael this whole time. He betrayed Richard Lockwood for him and got him killed.”

“Elijah is the one that turned Mikael in! Why would he turn around and work for him if he accused him of murder?” Tyler felt his head spinning. “Mikael threw him out with nothing but the clothes on his back—!”

“They _wanted_ us to think that. They wanted us to believe that Elijah had betrayed his father for yours so we would trust him,” Damon sighed. “They’ve been planning this from the beginning Ty.”

Tyler stared at each of them as he took it all in.

“I don’t fucking believe this!” he screamed. “What the fuck is _wrong_ with that bastard? Jesus fucking Christ—how the _fuck_ has he been getting away with this for so long? And who the _fuck_ was Jeremy sold to?”

“It looks like someone in the Middle East or Russia. Maybe even Eastern Europe,” Kol said quietly. Tyler let out a slow breath.

“This is the reason my father was murdered, wasn’t it? He found out and he was going to stop it.”

Kol nodded, “It’s also the reason Klaus disappeared. He knew he was going to be sold and he ran away. But Mikael probably found him and sold him anyway. And now Rebekah is with him, about to face the same thing in worse conditions.”

“How?”

“She’s pregnant.”

“Holy fuck,” Damon tipped his head back. Katherine gasped and covered her mouth. Tyler’s jaw dropped.

“How far along is she?”

“She’s not showing yet, but it’s coming on three months. If Mikael finds out, there’s no telling what he’ll do.”

“He’ll probably beat it out of her,” Tyler started pacing as he glared at the brothers. “I love how we’re just finding out about all of this now!”

“We didn’t tell you because you would’ve done something stupid to make this worse,” Damon gave him a pointed glare. “You don’t think straight sometimes. You act first and ask questions later.”

“Which is _exactly_ what should’ve happened! Now Mikael’s coming after all of us and he’s going to sell Jeremy and Caroline like fucking animals at the fair!” he screeched. “You were so afraid of what I’ll do and you should’ve been more afraid of _him_!”

“We had no leads Ty. Jeremy isn’t the only one this affects. There are dozens of people that have gone missing or are currently missing that we thought about too. If we had exposed Mikael too soon he could have killed them all to get rid of evidence.”

“You still should have told me when you first found out!” he insisted. “Just how many secrets have you all been keeping? First Mason, now this? How the hell can I trust any of you anymore?”

Jeremy flinched at his words and curled into himself. He folded his arms across his arms and looked down, his guilt making him clam up.

“We’re sorry,” Stefan stressed softly. “We were only doing what we thought was right. I know you Ty. You don’t think about what you’re doing when someone you love is threatened and we thought it would be better—”

“ _We_ thought it would be better if you didn’t know,” Damon interrupted. “We didn’t even know if Mikael was serious about doing this after we went to Europe. We thought it would be over when he came back.”

Tyler looked between them and sighed heavily. His family lied to him, _again_ , and he hated that. But he couldn’t be that much angrier when he understood why. Had he known about this earlier, he would’ve killed Mikael and everyone involved and they would have had a hell of a time covering it all up. He also couldn’t be mad when he also lied to them about his relapse and was still hiding the fact that his overdose was actually a suicide attempt.

“So what the hell do we do? Because I’ll be damned if either of them gets taken out this city,” he growled. “Maybe we should let them come and settle it when they get here.”

“The people they were sold to are wealthier than all of us. They’re important where they come from. Most of them are probably world leaders. They’ll probably be armed, or have people with them that are,” Stefan stressed. “These people can get away with corruption where they’re from and have the means to make sure they get away with it here. These aren’t average criminals.”

“I don’t give a fuck if they’re considered gods where they come from! You know why people like them buy other people off the black market and I’ll be damned if they become sex slaves for rich perverts! If that means we kill them then that’s what we do,” Tyler snapped.

“That could start a war.”

“I don’t give a fuck! They shouldn't have fucked with us!”

His cellphone went off, making all of them jump. He frowned when he didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?”

“Lockwood. You sound well.”

Tyler felt fear like no other grip him. “Mikael.”

“You still know who I am, so your memory must be intact,” he chuckled. Tyler quickly looked out the window for any sign of someone watching them but the sun had since gone down and he couldn’t see beyond the patio. He wrapped his free arm around Jeremy, feeling threatened. The others alternated between watching him and watching each other’s backs.

“You are going to meet me in twenty minutes at that restaurant with the flamboyant yellow sombrero. The one your father liked,” he said calmly. “You’re going to want to hear what I have to say.”

“Where the hell is Rebekah?” he growled before he could stop himself. “What’d you do to her you bastard?”

“My daughter is the least of your concerns right now Lockwood. Twenty minutes,” he chuckled as he hung up. Tyler gripped the phone tightly as he removed it from his ear.

“What did he want?” Jeremy asked anxiously.

“He wants me to meet him at the restaurant my father always took me to.”

“No,” Katherine stood hastily. “It is a trap. And now he knows that you know he has Rebekah. You cannot go!”

“She’s right. What if it’s a trick?” Stefan asked. “You can’t go alone Ty.”

“I have to! I have to help Rebekah!”

“Then one of us is going with you,” Damon grabbed his best friend by his shoulders. “We’ll stay in the car but you’re not going alone. He could put a bullet in your head the moment you get out the car.”

“He sounded like he wanted to gloat,” Tyler snorted. “I don’t think he’s going to kill me.”

“Still, I’m coming with you,” Damon said firmly. “I don’t trust that bastard.”

Tyler nodded, “Let’s go.”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

“Lockwood! It’s been a while,” Mikael stood with a devilish grin as he walked in. “You’re looking much better than the last time I saw you.”

Tyler immediately became weary the two rather large men sitting at the table in front of him. There was hardly anyone in the restaurant, save the weary bartender and the nervous hostess who looked ready to wet herself as she watched Mikael and his goons.

“What the hell do you want?” Tyler growled. “What did you do with Rebekah?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mikael gestured to the seat across from him and he sat. “I haven’t seen my daughter in months.”

“You attacked Kol and Matt and got your son killed so you could snatch her,” he snarled. “What did you do?”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” he grinned wickedly. “But it really isn’t Rebekah you should be worried about right now.”

He pulled out a manila folder and slid it across the table. Tyler flipped it open and he had to keep from cursing out loud when his contract with Jeremy stared back at him.

“I believe that is a contract for a sexual agreement with a 19-year-old boy. I’m sure the press will have a field day with this,” he chuckled. “They’re still dying to know the reason you broke up with my daughter and I think this will more than satisfy their appetite.”

“How did you get this?” Tyler breathed as he stared at his contract with Jeremy. He felt nauseated as he flipped through all the pictures of him and Jeremy on his balcony, in their bathtub, in their bed at every angle.

“That’s not all I have,” he grinned as he pulled out a disc. “I’ve made at least three copies so you can keep this one. I never knew what a pervert you were until I watched this but it seems to please Jeremy. He sure is a screamer.”

Tyler was out of his chair in seconds. The two body guards stuck their Glocks into his back with their fingers on the trigger. The hostess yelped in fear.

“You might want to sit down. My men get nervous at sudden movements,” Mikael chuckled.

“You disgusting piece of shit!” he snarled as he sank back into his seat. “You watched us in our own home!”

“It’s been quite entertaining.”

“This is Damon’s house!” he threw some of the photos at him. “How the fuck did you get inside his house?”

“Jeremy’s dear friend Trevor. Pathetic as his jealously and paranoia is, it certainly came in handy,” he grinned wickedly. “He was under the impression you would murder Jeremy in his sleep! I’m sure he was in for a rude awakening when he saw this.”

“This is fucking illegal! You filmed us without permission!” he growled. “I’m going to sue you both for everything you own.”

“Will that be before or after I send this to the press?”

His eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would. The world should be informed of the truth; what really cause the break-up between Tyler Lockwood and Rebekah Mikaelson all those months ago?” he chuckled. “I don’t believe your business would fare too well after people discover your fetish for tying up and spanking younger boys. I don’t think the public would like you so much either. They would especially hate Jeremy for breaking up such a happy union.”

“You son-of-a-bitch,” Tyler snarled. Mikael chuckled as he pulled out another folder and slid it to him.

“I know you and my daughter met in secret back in July and settled with the lawyers. However, if you look really closely at the words, it says that should either party be unfaithful to the other or blatantly break any of the rules of the contract which, unfortunately for you, includes having other relations with other people outside the union, that the offending party can be punished with prison time as they have breached a contract and committed an act of fraud. It also states that any third parties involved with the offending party will also face prison. I have already talked to the Chief of Police and they have officers ready to be dispatched to your home to take you and Jeremy into custody immediately. All I have to do is make the call.”

“How the hell is breeching this fraud?”

“You were aware that when Rebekah signed this contract that she, as agreed upon, would invest millions into your company. We also had a $3.7 million dollar house built for you to live in and it was nearly finished when you broke up with her. I haven’t seen any of that money for retribution for that property, which indicates you never planned to live there nor pay the contractors,” Mikael cackled wickedly. “The Chief of Police was very concerned when I told him these things and agreed that you should be held accountable for your lies.”

Tyler let out a slow breath. Everything Mikael said was incriminating and he knew he wouldn’t be able to reason his way out of it.

“What do you want,” he glared warily. Mikael chuckled with glee.

“Don’t sound so defeated Tyler. You should have realized what you were getting into,” he grinned. “I won’t send you or Jeremy to prison and expose you for the perverts you are unless you give me everything that I ask for. I will essentially own you and your family from here on out, but it’s better than having your perversions on display and Jeremy bending over for some inmate, isn’t it? Because once everyone knows who he is, they’re going to be lining up to have turns with him in prison.”

“What do you want?” he bit out impatiently.

“I want the company your father stole from me. I want every company that you invest in, including Katherine’s clothing line and Salvatore’s coffee company. I want every property, every car, every valuable thing any of you has ever bought. And as an extra bonus, I want Jeremy Gilbert and the girl.”

“What?” he snapped. Mikael grinned evilly.

“You either give them to me or I will make sure he spends the rest of his life in prison being someone else’s bitch. Can’t imagine he’d make it a week in the same ward where Giuseppe Salvatore is held.”

“You fucking son-of-a-bitch! Leave Jeremy out of this!” he seethed. “I swear to God if you do anything to him—!”

“You’ll do _what_ , Lockwood?” he taunted. “You can’t do a goddamned thing because I have you beat. I’m going to make you suffer and it’s going to start with that boy you decided was more worthy of your love than my daughter.”

Mikael leaned back in his seat as he took in Tyler’s demeanor. The billionaire seethed as dread filled him. He had him cornered this time and he wasn’t sure how to get out of it.

“Why did you wait to do this?” he snapped. “Why not do this after I broke up with Rebekah?”

“I had other matters to attend to. And now I am dealing with you,” he smirked. “I would think very smartly about this decision Tyler. Think about Jeremy’s well-being.”

“I know what you want him for, you sick piece of shit!” he snarled vehemently. “Sex trafficking? I guess nothing is beneath you Mikael.”

“It is a rather rewarding business. You could have been in on it if you didn’t hate me so much. But you’re too moral just like your goddamned father was.”

“And I have a fucking heart, which you clearly lack,” Tyler spat. “You have no humanity at all Mikael and I feel sorry for you.”

“I didn’t have to give you the option of deciding the fate of your boy-toy. I have so much of a heart that I’m giving you the decision,” Mikael cackled. “So what will it be Tyler? Prison or me?”

“He’s going to be in hell no matter what I choose! That isn’t a goddamned choice!” he roared. “Leave Jeremy the fuck alone and I won’t put a bullet in your fucking head! That’s _your_ choice Mikael!”

“You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be. Perhaps I need to choose for you?”

Tyler clenched and unclenched his sweaty palms, “What’s the point of exposing Jeremy if you want to take him to sell him to some asshole? Everyone will want to know everything about him! He’ll be in the spotlight for months!”

“I wouldn’t expose either of you if you gave him to me. But if I were to and people see he’s gone missing, they’ll look at you as the reason he’s disappeared,” the elder man smirked. “I think they’ll find it interesting that he’s disappeared as this is all coming to light. And then when they discover that his three roommates he lived with at the orphanage are dead all within the past year that he was your slave, they’re going to trace that straight back to you. That 25 to life for each one of them, maybe a little less for Jeremy since they won’t find a body.”

“You’re fucking sick,” Tyler hissed, feeling desperate like a caged animal.

“Don’t be a sore loser Lockwood,” he cackled. “Make your decision. I don’t have all night.”

Tyler glared at him, wishing that he would drop dead. There was absolutely nothing to think about in this situation. He already knew what he was going to do.

“Go to hell,” he snarled as he stood. “Tell the police to come, because I’ll be damned if Jeremy goes anywhere with you.”

Mikael smirked as he stood as well, “That is the wrong decision Lockwood. You’re going to regret it for the rest of your life.”

“The only thing I regret is not killing you when I had the chance,” Tyler sneered. “I don’t give a fuck if a hundred officers are at my front door tomorrow morning. If _any_ of you touch my family, I’ll cut you down. That is a promise.”

“I’m sure it is,” Mikael smirked. “Enjoy your cell Lockwood. Tell Katherine she has twenty-four hours to make her decision before I expose her too.”

Tyler watched them leave, feeling stuck from fear. His heart pounded in his ears, he felt sweat gather on his forehead and his breathing was shallow. The feeling of being trapped still gripped him, and he jumped when the hostess tapped him on the shoulder, making her yelp in shock.

“Mr. Lockwood, are you alright?” she asked, clearly startled. Tyler stared at her, slightly confused. Her big brown eyes stared back at him and he immediately thought of Jeremy.

“I have to go,” he told her as he ran out the door. He hopped onto the driver’s side and thrust the keys into the ignition before swerving out of the parking lot.

“What?” Damon asked. “Tyler, what happened?”

“We’re fucked is what happened! He’s going to expose us!”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jeremy immediately felt alarmed when Tyler ran in and grabbed him in his arms. He held him back just as tightly, and peppered kisses on the side of his face to calm him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. Tyler pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. Jeremy could feel the fear rolling off of him.

“Tyler,” he cupped his face. “What happened?”

“He’s going to expose us all to the press if we don’t give him what he wants. He’s got hard evidence of all our sex lives to make us a scandal forever,” Damon’s voice was hard. “Where’s Matt and Kol?”

“Their captain called them in. He said it was urgent,” Stefan started pacing. “What does Mikael want?”

“Everything we own, our companies, our homes, our possessions…Jeremy and Caroline,” he sighed. Jeremy shook his head desperately.

“No—no there must be something else he wants!”

“I’m not letting you go with him!” Tyler said fiercely. “I’ll be fucking damned if that bastard takes you from me. He can have everything else but not you.”

“If we don’t go to him he’ll leak everything to the media!” Jeremy cried. “Everyone will know that you’re a Dominant! Everyone will know your secret!”

“You think I give a fuck if people know that shit?” he shot back. “I don’t care if people know! I’m not letting him take you!”

“It could destroy your company! You could lose everything!”

“I don’t care!” he cupped Jeremy’s face. “My reputation and money is nothing if you get sold to some fucking pervert!”

“If Jeremy and Caroline don’t go to him, Mikael is going to have Jeremy and Tyler arrested for fraud,” Damon ran a hand over his face. “We’re fucked if he goes or doesn’t go.”

“Fraud?” Jeremy cried. “How did I commit fraud?”

“You didn’t, but Mikael wants to make me miserable,” he kissed Jeremy’s cheek. “I’m so sorry babe. I never meant for you to get caught up like this.”

“But they won’t arrest me without a good reason? They can’t, can they?”

“Mikael donates millions to the police department every year. They’ll do anything he says without question. Once Mikael paints you as the person that broke up the engagement between Rebekah and Tyler and became Tyler’s sex slave people are going to _want_ you gone.”

Jeremy’s legs shook as he dropped to the couch. Never in his life did he think he could be in this position. He was damned with either choice he made. He was going to suffer either way.

“What do I do?” he asked them desperately. “I’m screwed no matter what I choose!”

“You both must go into hiding. That is the only way,” Katherine said quietly as she held Caroline for dear life. “We all should until the news dies down.”

“If we hide, it will probably be for a long time. We’ll have to sell all the properties and our businesses and change our identities,” Stefan muttered. “Mikael is close to getting it all. He’s not going to let us go if we go missing for a couple weeks.”

“Where the hell would we even go? He’s bugged my house and our room here! How do we know he doesn’t have our other houses bugged too?” Tyler cried. “He has pictures of us because of Trevor! He put cameras in our room and it linked back to Mikael!”

“Oh my God,” Jeremy felt sick. “How many people have seen us?”

“There’s enough footage and pictures for people to know what you look like,” Tyler cupped Jeremy’s face. “I’ll have Andie and my mom run as much damage control as they can but I can already tell you it won’t help.”

“I don’t care,” he whispered. “I’d rather be exposed than be with Mikael.”

“But then you get arrested,” Stefan sighed. “Mikael doesn’t know where I live. He doesn’t know where my other houses are either. Jeremy and Caroline can come with me.”

“Where?”

“Ontario, London, Romania, Venice, Hong Kong and Tokyo. Japan is the farthest, so that’s probably where they should go,” Stefan said softly. Jeremy felt sick at the thought of being so far away from his family.

“How long?” he asked hoarsely.

“As long as it takes,” Tyler kissed his hair. “Mikael said we have 24 hours to make our decisions before he sends the police after us.”

“Then we have to leave tonight,” Stefan said quickly. “Pack everything that’s important. We can get the rest over there.”

Jeremy’s legs felt weak and he his world spun out of control once again. He gripped Tyler tightly as he led him upstairs to his room. He sat on his bed numbly as Tyler pulled out his suitcase from rehab and dumped his remaining clothes out before running to the drawers and pulling out armfuls of Jeremy’s clothes to put in.

“I don’t want to go!” he blurted. “I don’t want to be away from you!”

“Jeremy, you _have_ to. Otherwise you’ll be arrested and no one will be able to help us,” Tyler stressed as he cupped his face. “I promise babe, when this all clears up, we’ll be together.”

“When will that be?” he cried. “When exactly will that be Tyler? You’re going to be arrested and I have to leave because your ex’s crazy dad wants to turn me into a sex slave! How are we supposed to be together if we can’t even live in the same—!”

“Shh!” Tyler looked around quickly, reminding Jeremy of the cameras. He pulled Jeremy out of the room just as Alaric passed them.

“What’s wrong?”

“The cameras,” he said quietly. Alaric nodded and disappeared down the hall for a moment before reappearing, this time with rubber gloves. They watched as he found each camera and pulled it from its hiding spot. Jeremy felt sicker and sicker with each camera that was revealed to them. How could Trevor do this without his knowledge?

“I think I got them all,” he muttered. “I’ll keep them for evidence.”

“Thanks,” Tyler gave him a small smile before taking Jeremy back to his original spot. As Jeremy watched him pack, he felt on the verge of a panic attack.

“I can’t leave you like this,” he said desperately as he grabbed Tyler’s arm. “You’re going to prison and who knows how long you’ll be in there?”

“I’ll be _fine_ Jer. _You_ won’t make it in prison, you and I both know that,” Tyler said just as desperately. “I’m not going to put you through that hell. We’ll be exposed, but at least you’ll be somewhere safe.”

“But it’s going to look worse for you if I run!”

“That’s better than you being under some asshole!” Tyler snapped. “This guy won’t take pity on you Jeremy! He bought you for one purpose, and he’ll make sure he gets his money’s worth.”

Jeremy looked away, feeling tears starting in his eyes. He was scared, anxious and desperate to be safe. But he also needed Tyler to be safe too. He needed _all_ of them to be safe.

“Come with me!” he said desperately. “Please Ty, just come with me to wherever I’m going and just _be_ with me! We’ll _both_ be safe!”

Tyler kissed him hard, his heart cracking when he felt Jeremy’s tears on his face.

“I couldn’t hide, even if I wanted to,” he murmured. “I have to deal with Mikael. If I run, he’ll never stop trying to take you. No one knows who you are Jer. It’ll be easy for you to hide. By the time people find out you’ll be gone.”

“But not with you,” Jeremy grabbed his arms. “Please don’t leave me Tyler. Don’t abandon me.”

“I’m doing this to save your life,” he cupped his face. “When this is over, I swear I’ll come for you and we’ll be together.”

“You promise?”

“On my father’s grave,” he kissed his nose. “After this, I’ll never let you go again.”

Jeremy sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Why does Mikael have to be crazy?”

“Because he’s a miserable dick,” Tyler chuckled and kissed his hair again before pulling away. “I love you Jer.”

“I love you too,” he kissed him gently. He watched forlornly as Tyler packed the rest of his clothes and zipped it shut. He went back between Jeremy’s legs and leaned against the edge of the bed as they held each other.

“Don’t forget about me,” he begged as he squeezed the billionaire tighter.

“Never.”

* * *

“Did you find something?” Kol asked breathlessly as he and Matt ran into the precinct.

“There’s someone here to see you. He says he wants to help,” Vaughn stood apprehensively. “He’s in the conference room.”

Kol frowned as they followed him down the hall. When they entered the freezing room, his heart pounded and rage overtook him.

“What the _fuck_ is he doing here?” he spat as he pointed to Elijah. “He’s working for Mikael! He betrayed Tyler and his family! He put cameras all over their house and linked them to Mikael’s main computer!”

“He also has information that could be useful. He’s agreed to cooperate with our investigation.”

“ _What_?” he screeched as he glared holes into his older brother. “Is Mikael not paying enough for each person you snatch off the streets Elijah?”

“I heard about…about Henrik,” his voice wavered. “I needed to see if it was true.”

“Well it is. He caught a bullet in the throat from _your_ people!” he snarled. “Our brother is dead and our sister is going to be sold to some dirty pervert but of course you fucking knew that you conniving son-of-a-bitch!”

“Kol!” Vaughn snapped. “Get yourself together! Elijah is willing to help us.”

“We don’t need his fucking help! He’s a traitor for Christ’s sakes, why should we trust anything he says?”

“I might know where Rebekah is,” he said softly. “I will tell you everything I know after I see my brother.”

“Why is he so important to you all of a sudden? You never gave a shit when he was alive!”

“Let me see him,” Elijah closed his eyes. “He’s my brother too Kol. Please.”

“He _was_ ,”he younger snorted. “It’s not like I can fucking stop you Elijah.”

“I would like you to accompany me.”

“What the hell for?”

“Please Kol. I don’t want to do this alone,” he pleaded.

The room went dead with a tense silence for a few moments.

“Fine,” he grumbled as he stormed out of the room. Matt eyed Elijah suspiciously as he followed the elder Mikaelson out the door and down to the morgue. Matt waited outside as Kol trudged into the room after his elder brother.

“Can we trust him?” Matt asked Vaughn warily.

“I hope so,” he sighed. “Maybe seeing his dead brother will make him grow a heart.”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Elijah had seen dead bodies before. He had been around them enough to where it no longer affected him if he was in their presence. But nothing prepared him for the sorrow that hit him when he saw Henrik’s pale face that looked so cold, almost like a statue. He felt tears welling in his eyes as he stared at yet another dead member of his family.

“He was only seventeen,” he whispered painfully. “He had so much life ahead of him.”

“You’re part of the fucking reason he’s on that table,” Kol hissed. “You did _nothing_ to stop Mikael from attacking us.”

“I had no idea he was going to,” he wiped his eyes. “That is the truth Kol. I never meant for any of you to get hurt like this.”

“Does that include Klaus?” he snapped. “Mikael hated all of us except for you because you sold Klaus out! You betrayed our brother and then you betrayed us! You abandoned us when we needed you! You didn’t even fucking call to make sure we were still alive!”

“I had to make it seem I had cut all ties with our family. After I accused father of murder he thought it would be the best way for me to gain their trust. He has all the phones in the house tapped Kol. He would’ve known.”

“So working for Richard was all part of the plan to murder him and frame Klaus for it,” he sneered. “You’re a sadistic fucker Elijah. What the hell did they ever do to you?”

“Richard Lockwood was never supposed to die. He found out about our father’s operation and he wanted him gone. I pleaded with him not to but he wouldn’t hear it,” Elijah shook his head. “I never intended for Tyler to lose his father or for our brother to be caught in the middle of it.”

“How touching,” he snorted. “Don’t think you’re walking out of here a free man Elijah. When we’re done here we’re taking you into custody.”

“I expected as much. But there is something I wanted to tell you first, something I didn’t want them to hear.”

“About what?”

“Everything I have done was to protect our family,” he said lowly. “I found out about what father was doing because he needed me to deliver Klaus to the man he promised him to. His name is Adrik Romanov, and he is who Jeremy Gilbert will be sold to.”

Kol stared at him, “Why are you telling me this?”

“He is a cold, soulless man. If anyone deserves to be behind bars, it’s him. He’s committed countless, unspeakable crimes both in Russia and here in Atteca. When you go after these people, make sure to get him first,” he sighed. “He is the one Klaus was meant to go to but I told him to run. He called Richard Lockwood to help him but when he went to meet him Richard was dead and he knew he was next. He hid on the streets for a while until father discovered he was alive.”

Kol gasped, his heart sinking into his stomach, “He did kill him.”

Elijah shook his head.

“He sent me to do it before I went on a trip to another city to scout out a warehouse. I called one of my associates and we were able to create a new identity for him. We gave him a new passport, a new birth certificate and a new home. I couldn’t tell any of you because it was too risky.”

Kol stared at his brother with a dropped jaw.

“You—you’re saying that—”

“He’s been alive this whole time,” Elijah’s voice grew hushed. “He’s alive and safe.”

“How do I know you’re not lying to get me to trust you?”

Elijah pulled an envelope out of his sweater and handed it to him. Kol removed the piece of lined paper from it, hands shaking as he recognized his brother’s handwriting.

“I received it three days ago,” he murmured. “I don’t know where he is but he’s safe.”

Kol felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. This was clearly his brother’s writing and his signature at the bottom. His brother had been alive this whole time.

“There were three warehouses Mikael had at the time where he was storing people. Klaus was supposed to go in one of them and that is where they have trucks come to smuggle people to the airport to meet their owners. Rebekah is in one of them.”

“You have their addresses?”

“Yes.”

Kol felt his heart pounding.

“Where is he?” he demanded.

“I don’t know. I told my associate not to tell me where in case father ever discovered he was still alive.”

“Who helped you hide him?”

“Kol, it is really in Klaus’ best interest if I don’t tell you anymore than I already have.”

“Tell me damn it!” he screamed. “Who helped you? Who’s hiding him?”

Elijah looked around warily to make sure they were alone. Only then did he whisper a name.

“Stefan Salvatore.”

* * *

It was midnight by the time Jeremy and Caroline left Damon’s house with Stefan. Their good-byes had been painful for all of them. Not knowing when they would all be together again was the worst feeling to Jeremy. It seemed their family had just been reunited and now they were forced to separate again.

“It’s going to be fine,” Stefan reassured them. “They’ll sort everything out with the police and Mikael and you’ll be back before you know it.”

When they arrived to Stefan’s home, Jeremy immediately noticed how there were hardly any houses by it. It was huge, as he expected it would be. Three garages sat nearly behind a giant structure that looked more like a castle than a house. Vines hung beautifully from the balconies and trees and plants nearly hid it from view, much like the forestry areas around it. There were lights on inside as well as one outside, and he wondered if Stefan’s supposed wife was there.

“My butler will bring everything,” Stefan told them softly as he led them inside. Jeremy couldn’t help but be in awe of the beautiful design of his house and the art that hung on the walls. It was more or less like Damon’s house with different colors and artwork.

Stefan showed them only one part of the house, which included their rooms, before promising to show them the rest tomorrow. His butler John had brought in all the bags and had prepared drinks for them in their time of exploring. Jeremy and Caroline murmured their thanks as they were each handed one.

“There’s dinner if you’re hungry.”

They nodded and the butler served them up a few plates. The two submissives ate silently while Stefan sipped at his drink. Footsteps alerted Jeremy and he turned around quickly when he saw two people standing in the dark hallway.

“I didn’t know you were still awake,” Stefan’s grin was clear in his voice. “You both had your eyes closed.”

“We did not think that you wanted…” the woman’s voice trailed off. Jeremy’s brow furrowed at the familiarity of it.

“Its fine,” he held out a hand to beckon them closer. “Come here.”

When they came into the light, Jeremy’s jaw dropped to the floor. Caroline gasped loudly as her fork slipped from her fingers and hit her plate with a loud clatter. She gripped the armrests of her chair as she stared wide-eyed at the woman that could only be Katherine’s twin. Jeremy couldn’t take his eyes off of the young man whose face was all over the missing person’s posters in Nivea for years until he was considered dead. Though his hair was dyed dark brown, there was no mistaking his face.

“Oh my God,” Caroline breathed shakily.

“No way,” Jeremy said just as breathlessly.

“Jeremy, Caroline,” Stefan stood calmly. “This is my wife Elena and this is Klaus. He’s my submissive.”


	37. Chapter 37

The silence that took over the room was deafening as the two submissives stared at the newcomers. Elena and Klaus stared back nervously.

"I know this is a shock," Stefan started.

"He's your _submissive_?" Caroline finally cried. "Klaus is supposed to be dead! They declared him dead three years ago!"

"I know," Stefan nodded. "You must have a lot of questions."

"How…how does she look like…and he's just…he was missing for years and…people thought he killed Tyler's father and that he ran but he's standing right…here," Jeremy felt his head spinning as his eyes darted between them. "How is this _possible_?"

"I'll explain everything," he promised. "Finish your dinners and come to the living room."

Stefan led Klaus and Elena out of the dining room, leaving Jeremy and Caroline to gape after them like fish out of water.

"What just happened?" Caroline said faintly.

"I don't know," Jeremy picked his fork up again, his appetite significantly diminished. "I can't believe that just…wow."

They finished quickly and headed to the living room. Elena sat in the middle of them, one hand holding Klaus' and the other on Stefan's knee. Klaus kissed the back of it as Stefan brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. Jeremy and Caroline shared a look.

"I guess Damon's not the only brother with a threesome fetish," he muttered to her.

"You don't think…him and _Klaus_?"

"Look at them," he mumbled as Stefan reached around Elena to squeeze the back of his neck. "They have to be."

"You guys can sit," Stefan gestured to the couch in front of them. They sat gingerly, trying and failing not to stare at them.

"Where should we start?" Stefan chuckled to the other two.

"Perhaps with me," Klaus gave them a small smile. They stared at him with dropped jaws. Did he have an _accent_?

"I think that would be best."

"Wait," Caroline shook her head as she pointed to Elena. "Just…she looks _just_ like Katherine. I wouldn't be able to tell them apart if her hair was curled."

"Perhaps Elena, then," Klaus chuckled.

"Yeah, she does," Stefan murmured. "I first saw her at the farmer's market and I thought it was Katherine, except I had just gotten off the phone with her and I knew she was at work. I thought I was seeing things."

"So she's her twin right? That's the only other explanation," Jeremy leaned forward. "There's no two people who look exactly alike unless they're twins."

"Actually there are people who look alike and are in no way related but I don't think that is the case here. I've had Elena's DNA and Katherine's sent to a lab. They're backed up but the results should be here soon."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"How did you get it without her knowledge?"

"Her hairbrush and a martini glass she used."

Silence overtook them for a while.

"How could she not tell me she had a twin?" Caroline whispered in disbelief.

"She does not know I am alive," Elena said softly. Caroline jumped when she spoke.

"You even have the same accent as her," she buried her hands in her hair.

"How could she not _know_?" Jeremy asked incredulously. "It's hard not to know you have a twin!"

"It is if you're separated at birth."

They were left speechless again.

"Is Katherine adopted?" Jeremy finally asked.

"Yes," Stefan said softly. "Amelie isn't her mother. She never told her either."

"Why?"

"From what Elena has told me of her home in Bulgaria, it wasn't a good place for women. Their father was a drunk and was really disappointed when their mother gave birth to two girls instead of a boy. Maybe Amelie took her in and never told her to shield her from bad memories."

"But someone had to know that Katherine wasn't her daughter, right?"

"Katherine told me that they came to Atteca in the cargo hold of a huge liner that was traveling through Europe. The man who found them felt sorry for them and took them to a friend of his when they docked. He got them each a forged passport and birth certificate for Katherine, claiming she was born here and not in Bulgaria so she could stay. Amelie and her late husband are the only listed parents."

"What happened to him?"

"The war. When he died, Amelie must have brought Katherine here. She and Tyler met when they were seven so it would make sense."

"Wow," Jeremy fell back against the couch. "This is a lot to take in."

"Is this why we weren't invited to your wedding?" Caroline asked. Stefan looked confused for a moment before he chuckled.

"We didn't have one. John is ordained so he married us and Klaus was our witness."

"Why didn't you just tell them?" she asked softly. "I know it would have been a shock but they would've handled it well."

"I didn't for your protection, as well as Elena's," Stefan sighed. "She was brought to Atteca as a slave and the man that bought her is still looking for her."

" _What_?" Jeremy cried. "That's illegal here!"

"The rich get away with it all the time here, especially if their slaves don't know English."

"Who is he?"

"His name his Atticus Shane. And he's currently the CFO of The Brown Bean Company."

"Damon's company," Jeremy gasped. Stefan nodded.

"Does he know?"

"No. He appointed Shane himself, so he's good at covering up his tracks. If Damon knew Shane would have him killed," Stefan sighed. "Shane is also a friend of Mikael's and I know he helped him cover this up."

"Did he sell her to him?"

" _Non_. A man told me he would take me to Atteca for free and I believed him," Elena said softly. "When I got here he told me I had to pay. I did not have money so he said I would have to sell the only thing I could and he sold me to Mr. Shane for a lot of money."

"The morning I saw her, the market was crowded and she was wearing a shawl over her hair to hide her face. It had slipped down a bit so I could see her face and I just couldn't figure it out. I followed them around but lost her after a while. I went back every Friday morning to the market hoping to see her but I didn't see her until about the end of the month. I managed to pull her away and I asked her for her name and she looked so frightened that I knew she wasn't from here. The bruises on her arms and legs and the brand said it all."

"Brand?" Jeremy's brow furrowed. Elena turned around and moved her hair to the side. They gasped when they saw a skull on crossbones with the letters A and S on either side of it.

"Jesus," Caroline whispered. "That's horrible."

"It was the worst time in my life. He just wanted me as…as his sex slave," her voice wavered as she looked down. "He would beat me and starve me and keep me in his shed so his wife would not know. I would always scream to let someone know I was there but no one could hear me."

She smiled when Klaus laced their hands together and kissed her shoulder.

"How did you escape?"

"They saved me," she gave them each a beaming smile. "The only time he would let me out was when he thought I was good. When I saw Stefan for the second time he promised he and his friend were going to get me away from him."

"You?" Jeremy looked at Klaus.

"Yes," he nodded. "We followed them home and waited until he and his wife had left before breaking in."

"So this is where you've been this whole time?" Jeremy gaped. "Why the hell didn't you leave?"

"I did for a while. I spent some time in Tokyo, then South Korea then Hong Kong and then London," he smiled. "I'm fortunate Stefan likes to buy real estate."

"When did you come back?" Caroline interjected. "If Mikael was accusing you of Richard Lockwood's murder then you knew people were going to be looking for you right?"

"I came when they ruled out that possibility. Stefan and Elijah had my entire identity erased and they changed it all. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't exist. I'm known in each country by a different name. When I got to the airport I got a few stares but I came up as Nathanial Jones."

"Why did you come back here? If you know your father wants you dead, why risk it?" she exclaimed.

"I missed him," he gazed at Stefan with an undecipherable look. "I lived with Stefan for a few months before the investigation started to heat up and I was forced to leave. He came to me when he could but it wasn't always for long. His work is here and he had another submissive that he needed to care for."

"Tyler," Jeremy said faintly. Stefan nodded.

"I came back after about four or five years abroad, and that was when Stefan told me of a woman that needed to be saved," he kissed the back of Elena's hand. "I stayed for a few more months but Stefan worried that Mikael had figured out Elijah deceived him. So I went to Romania for a while with Elena and we came back last month."

"And didn't even bring me a souvenir," Stefan chuckled. They grinned at him.

"This is…insane," Jeremy finally sighed. "I can't believe this."

"I know it's going to take some time for you guys to process this, but please don't say anything to the others yet," Stefan pleaded. "I don't want to endanger them anymore than they already are."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"When everything with Mikael dies down and he's no longer a threat."

"Preferably dead," Klaus said under his breath. Elena giggled and kissed his fingers.

"They'll go with you to Tokyo. Klaus has been there before, so he can show you around," Stefan stood. "You guys should get some rest. It's been a long day."

Jeremy didn't think he would be able to sleep after learning all of that. He went to his room and closed his door, leaning against it with a heavy sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he felt _this_ lost. His life was completely out of control once again and he didn't know how to make sense of anything anymore. It made it worse that Tyler wasn't there.

As he changed into sweats and a worn T-shirt a knock on his door came, "Jer?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to bed?"

"No. Come in," he murmured. Caroline came in and shut the door, already dressed in her shorts, tank top and sweatshirt and looking just as confused as he felt. They were silent as he finished changing. The blonde threw herself on the clear side of the bed and Jeremy lay next to her, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe Klaus is alive," he said finally.

"I can't believe Katherine has a twin sister."

"How the hell did Stefan hide this for so long?"

"I have no idea. I'm surprised considering he's schizophrenic."

"What?" Jeremy's head turned sharply. "He's _schizophrenic_?"

"Yeah…you didn't know?" Caroline turned to him with a slight smile. Jeremy groaned and sank into his soft bed.

"Well that explains everything. Actually…it explains absolutely nothing. It just further highlights how insane this all is," he chuckled. Soon it turned to full-blown laughter and they could barely breathe. For just a moment, all their worries were gone.

"We should write a book," Jeremy said when he could finally talk. "With all the stuff that's happened to us in the past year, I know there's a book deal in there."

"Seriously. This is all so…surreal," she giggled.

"Do you think Tyler has a twin brother we don't know about? Or even Damon?"

"I don't think so…although Damon did say that he and Stefan supposedly have a half-brother somewhere. Their father was a known pervert and womanizer, so they might have a few siblings they don't know about."

"Unbelievable," Jeremy sighed. "The only thing that would blow my mind more at this point would be if I discovered I had siblings I didn't know about."

"Suppose you did. Would you want to meet them?"

"I don't know. Probably," he sighed. "I grew up my entire life having no one but my parents, and then no one in general. It would be nice to have family that's blood related but I doubt I do. If the city couldn't locate them then I doubt they're even alive."

"Or they live in another country," she shrugged. "We should look into that when we're in Tokyo. We'll have nothing else to do, so why not trace your roots?"

"That would be nice. I do want to know," Jeremy murmured with a small smile. "Who knows what we'll find."

"Your long lost twin brother. Maybe you have a hot older sister," she teased as she hit his shoulder. They shared another laugh.

"I doubt it."

They talked for a long time before the fell asleep where they were on Jeremy's bed. Caroline was awoken by her bladder and her dry mouth and she used the bathroom before leaving the room quietly and heading for the kitchen. She sighed in relief when she saw no one there and poured herself a tall glass of water. She slowly walked back upstairs as she took in the décor of the house in the dark, admiring how much similar Stefan's tastes were to Damon's and even Katherine's.

The thought of her lover made her ache and she felt guilty knowing something about her that she didn't. They didn't have secrets. She made it a point to tell Katherine and Damon everything because their relationship was based on trust. She hated keeping secrets in general, and now Stefan wanted her to keep the biggest one yet. It was nearly overwhelming, and she wasn't sure how she would get through this without telling them first thing.

Caroline paused when she heard a moan coming from the room just before the bathroom on the left. She turned around and saw that the door was closed. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her, she tip-toed to the door and opened it, revealing a sitting room similar to the one they had at home.

It was elegantly furnished, with beautiful suede couches, lavish paintings and a cherry-wood coffee table. She set her glass on a coaster and ventured to the only other door in the room. This door was cracked and she felt safely obscured by the darkness to watch the scene in front of her.

She licked her lips as she watched Stefan and Klaus kissing hungrily, Elena lying naked beside them as she alternated between stroking Stefan's arm and Klaus'. She looked so much like Katherine despite her hair being straight that her heart pounded. There were barely any bruises on her body but there were scars from her time with Shane, a stark difference from Katherine's flawless, smooth body.

Her attention was drawn back to Klaus and Stefan when the former blonde let out a sharp moan as Stefan took a nipple into his mouth. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit hard as he moved lower, peppering kisses over his stomach before going even lower. He arched when Stefan took his cock into his mouth and his hand flew down to grab his hair. Stefan slapped it away and bit the inside of his thigh.

"What did I tell you about that?" he growled. He looked to Elena and she grabbed the cuffs on either side of the bed. As she secured him, Stefan mouthed the tip of his cock and Klaus thrust up trying in vain to fuck his mouth.

"God…stop being a tease!" he whined. He moaned louder when Stefan squirted lube onto his finger and thrust it into him.

"Say my name," Stefan growled as he thrust one finger into him. Klaus shook his head.

"Say it," he hissed as he grabbed Klaus' face. "Who's making you feel this good right now?"

"No."

"Klaus," he warned. "Say it."

"You," he forced out with a groan.

"Say my _name_ ," Stefan thrust three fingers into him furiously. Klaus writhed beneath him. Stefan took him into his mouth, his fingers moving faster and faster and Klaus shouted his name as he came hard in his mouth. Stefan worked him until he swallowed every last drop, pulling away with a smug smirk.

"Good boy."

Klaus glared at him.

"I allowed you to tell them I'm your submissive but that was _only_ to help explain things," he snapped. "I am _not_ a pet."

"So what are you then? I don't just keep people in my house to fuck whenever I feel like it Klaus," he chuckled. "You're either my submissive or my boyfriend."

"I hardly see why I must have a title. Boyfriend sounds so juvenile."

"Well I don't like the word lover. That implies that all we do is fuck."

"That is what we do the majority of the time."

Stefan gave him a pointed glare, "You know that's not true."

"I know. But I am neither your sub nor your boyfriend. I can't submit to you the way you want and you won't let me dominate you the way I want."

"You submitted to me the day I fucked you over the dining room table."

"Only after you gave in and admitted that you wanted me," he scowled. "We both know I would be topping if you hadn't experienced childhood trauma."

"That's a lie," Stefan laughed. "You love every single moment I dominate you. You told me once I was the best."

"That is for reasons that _don't_ have to do with you being on top."

"Which are?"

"You know what they are," Klaus rolled his eyes. Elena giggled and kissed his cheek. Stefan grinned.

"Still can't say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not darling," Elena murmured against his neck. "But you know we feel the same about you, don't we Stefan?"

"Yeah," he murmured as he leaned over to kiss her. "How do you feel love?"

"Fine," she stroked his face. "You do not need to worry about me so much, darling."

Caroline ached at the way she said the word. It sounded just like Katherine.

"Get the cock ring," he murmured to her as he lay next to Klaus, his cock slapping his stomach. "Put it on Klaus then come here."

"Stefan," he growled as he fidgeted.

"You had your turn," the younger Salvatore brother laughed. "You can't have all the attention Klaus."

"Is the ring really necessary?"

"Yes. I know how much watching us gets you off and I don't want you coming yet."

Caroline turned away from the scene and leaned against the wall. She shouldn't be watching this. This was Damon's brother and Katherine's twin sister and it was all kinds of wrong. And she couldn't help but be aroused at the fact that it was Stefan and Katherine's twin sister with Klaus lying in the same bed next to them. There was no denying that both Salvatore brothers were well-endowed and extremely sexy. But more than anything, it was the fact that there was another threesome in their family, a Dominant with _two_ submissives. A woman with two men. It was so erotic that she couldn't help but watch.

 _This is so wrong_ , she reminded herself as she turned back to the scene. Elena had fit the cock ring over Klaus' half-hard erection and was now hovering over Stefan's, head bobbing up and down as he grabbed her hair. Caroline could hear both their moans and she fought not to touch herself.

"Fuck," Stefan grunted, his head tipping back onto the pillow. "Feels so good babe."

He pulled her up after another moment and kissed her hard as she put her legs on either side of him. He kept her hand on her shoulder and neck as she lowered herself onto him, tossing her long hair back as she sank down. Caroline could see Katherine and Damon doing this same thing in her memories and she had to stifle a groan.

Stefan's hands went to her hips eventually as she rocked on him, alternating between rocking back and forth and bouncing up and down. Elena arched her back when she came down. Her hands slid down his chest as he sat up and he grabbed her hair roughly to kiss her. Klaus fidgeted next to them.

"You tease," he hissed as his cock rose. Stefan chuckled as he continued rocking up into his wife.

"Then close your eyes."

"Funny," he snorted. He licked his lips when Elena threw her head back with another moan and Stefan nibbled on her neck. His hands slowly slid to her waist and he told her to turn around. Elena repositioned herself so that she was riding him in reverse. Caroline watched transfixed as she closed her eyes and bit her lip the way Katherine did.

"Christ Elena!" Stefan growled as he pushed her forward. He got on his knees and pushed her down onto the bed so that her chest was flat against it. She whined and moaned as Stefan's thrusts picked up in speed and intensity, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. Elena cried out wordlessly as she thrust back.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" Stefan growled as he wrapped her long hair in his hand and pulled back. Caroline gasped when he pulled her head off the bed.

"Yes Master!" she choked out.

"Tell me how much you like it."

" _J'aime quand tu me baises! J'aime ta bite! J'aime quand vous tirez les cheveux dur!_ "

"God Elena," Klaus groaned as his cock strained against the ring. "Keep talking sweetheart."

Elena continued to babble in French as Stefan pounded into her. Caroline felt her knees grow weak as the brunette reached under her body to touch herself. It was nearly insane how much she was like Katherine.

Stefan let out a long groan and stilled behind her when he slammed into her once more. He leaned back and pulled Elena with him, never dethatching from her. Elena collapsed against him, chest heaving as she gulped deep breaths. Stefan's arms snaked around her and he bit her neck gently.

"You okay?" he murmured. She nodded, groaning when he licked from her shoulder to her ear.

"I love you."

" _Je t'aime trop_."

"You want him?"

Elena turned her head to Klaus and her eyes glazed over, "Yes."

"Take the ring off, but leave the cuffs on."

Elena did as instructed, stroking Klaus for a few moments before straddling him and taking him into her. They both groaned as she grinded on him.

"Turn around," Stefan moaned. Elena did as she was told, working her thighs and her lower back to raise herself up and down. Stefan watched them lustfully as he stroked himself, his cock still half hard. He stood and went to the side of the bed. He pulled Elena's face gently towards him and she immediately took his cock into her mouth as Klaus groaned and cursed under her.

"Fuck," Stefan groaned as he held her hair to the side. "You're fucking amazing."

"Shit!" Klaus cried as his back arched. "Keep doing—just like that Lena—Christ!"

"You like that?" Stefan pulled away but held her head to look at him as she kept moving. "You like his cock?"

"Yes!" she panted.

"You want him to come inside you?"

She nodded vigorously.

"You gonna make me come too?"

"Yes," she batted her eyelashes at him before taking him in her throat. Stefan swore and put his hands on his hips as he thrust forward into her mouth.

Caroline decided that she had seen enough and decided to leave before she was caught. Taking her glass of water, she moved as quickly as possible back to Jeremy's room, shutting the door with a trembling hand. She set the water on the nightstand and quickly slipped under the covers despite Jeremy still being on top of them.

"Where'd you go?" he mumbled sleepily.

"The kitchen," she whispered with a pounding heart. "You were right."

"Hmm?"

"About them. You were right."

Jeremy mumbled something incoherent and rolled over with a loud snort. Caroline sank under the blankets and stared at the ceiling, trying to calm her rapid breathing.

* * *

_Jeremy cried out when he thrust into him, his hands tied above him by the handcuffs and his legs wrapped around him tightly. He pulled out and slammed in again, both of them unleashing loud groans._

" _Ty!" he cried out as he picked up the pace. He grunted as he moved faster and faster and Jeremy thrust to meet him again and again until he grasped his cock and he flew over the edge. He groaned loudly when he clenched around him and he came hard inside that taut body._

_He collapsed against Jeremy and panted as his nose touched his damp neck. Jeremy kissed his cheek through his heaving gasps._

" _Fuck," he whispered. "You feel so fucking good I don't want to move."_

" _Then stay," Jeremy breathed. "Don't leave me."_

" _I won't."_

A pounding on the door aroused him, but it was Katherine's loud shrieking as she cursed someone in French that made him open his eyes.

"Mr. Lockwood, you are under arrest for fraud. Open the door."

"Fuck me," he grunted as he pulled back the covers and saw his erection, the pre-come already making his stomach sticky. The pounding continued as the Chief of Police started reading him his rights through the door.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" he heard Damon roar from the other side. "You don't even have a fucking warrant!"

"We have sufficient evidence to take Lockwood in. The warrant is on the way here."

"Then wait your ass outside until it gets here!"

"Tyler Lockwood, if you do not come out of your room right now we'll break down the door!"

"You break my door and you'll be replacing it!" Damon snapped. Tyler rolled his eyes and stormed to the door. He threw it open and let everyone look at him in his unabashed nude glory, erection and all.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped at the Chief.

"You need to come with us. You're under arrest," he kept his eyes on Tyler's face determinedly. The officers with him immediately turned away, although a few of them got a peak of just what made Tyler the most wanted man in Nivea. He smirked and held out his wrists.

"I'm all yours Chief."

"Put some clothes on Lockwood. No one wants to see that," he snarled before slamming the door. Tyler chuckled as he went to the bathroom. He made sure to take his time as he showered and brushed his teeth. Damon and Katherine were sitting on his bed when he came out.

"What's up?"

"They're bringing us in for questioning. Including Alaric."

"Tell them Mikael has a human sex trafficking ring. I'm sure that'll make them piss their pants."

"He leaked the information to the press like he promised. You are all over the news," Katherine said lowly.

"Are you?"

"We all are."

Tyler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry guys. I never meant for you to—"

"We never said we cared," Damon chuckled. "It's fine Tyler."

"We will have someone bail you out within the hour darling," Katherine kissed his cheek. "Since you are well-known they are going to want to book you as quickly as possible so you cannot talk to any media."

A pounding on the door interrupted his next sentence. The Chief and three officers barged into is room and immediately forced his arms behind his back as they read him his rights. The sun was bright when they walked him outside and he wished he would've grabbed sunglasses.

When they arrived at the police station, the pathway was lined with paparazzi, reporters, journalists from every newspaper and TV outlet bombarding him with questions about his lifestyle and if he was really into kink. They were told to ignore them and the officers quickly ushered the three inside. People seemed to stop what they were doing just to see why they were being escorted personally by the Chief of Police himself.

"You two, this way," one woman guided Damon and Katherine away from Tyler.

"Call my mom!" Tyler called after them as they took him in another direction to be photographed.

While he was being fingerprinted, Tyler watched as pictures of him and his family circulated on the screen. Every picture Mikael had of them, plus ones he hadn't shown him were enlarged as the reporter talked about them, the 'breaking news' headline running in highlighted red at the bottom. He frowned when a picture of him and Jeremy on the balcony appeared and Jeremy's face was blurred out.

'These pictures from beyond the walls of the Lockwood mansion tell a story far different than that which they present to the public. Sources claim that Lockwood was never faithful to his fiancée Rebekah Mikaelson, some even having come forward to say that they slept with Lockwood while he was engaged multiple times. But one source claims that the man in these pictures lived with Lockwood during the period of his engagement and that he and Lockwood plotted for him to go through with the marriage so they could run off with her money.'

Another picture of Katherine curled around Caroline replaced him.

'Ms. Pierce has also been at the scrutiny of everyone lately for her relationship with this young woman. The woman, who has yet to be identified, has been seen on occasion with Ms. Pierce and Damon Salvatore, CEO and owner of The Brown Bean Company. We now have to ask the question if this woman is the reason that Ms. Pierce and Mr. Salvatore have yet to tie the knot.'

Tyler cringed as two videos appeared, one of Jeremy cuffed to his bed and blindfolded and another of Katherine, Caroline and Damon in their bedroom with Caroline in a similar position as Jeremy. Even though Caroline and Jeremy were still blurred out, the fact that their private sessions were on display for the world to judge was unsettling to him.

'S&M, or sadism and masochism has been considered taboo and most time disturbing since it first made its debut in the 1970s. While it is known that many indulge in these fantasies, they are mostly kept secret due its 'unnaturalness.' These videos, while too graphic to play for the public, highlight just how many people we don't know, even people who we believed to have straight forward images, engage in this type of sexual activity. It sparks the debate of what is considered a normal lifestyle and if we should be idolizing people like Lockwood, Pierce and Salvatore for their decisions in this wild behavior.'

"Is it true?" the officer fingerprinting him asked. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Which part?"

"All of it. Are you really into that freaky sex?"

"Why? You wanna try it?" he smirked. The officer shot him a nasty glare.

"I used to really respect you until I found out you were a freak. You probably paid that kid to let you fuck him and beat him, didn't you, you perverted piece of shit?"

Tyler fought the urge to spit in his face. He'd never been faced with insults in regard to his sexuality, but he wasn't going to stand for people insulting him.

"And why the fuck would you chose that over Rebekah fucking Mikaelson? She's got money, her dad is Mikael Mikaelson and she's fine as hell. Fucking every man on earth would give up their wives to tap that. Why the hell would you give that up for some teenager?"

"Not that it's any of your business but he's twenty. I'm not a fucking child molester."

"Could've fooled me."

Tyler shot out of his seat before he could stop himself and yanked the officer out of his when he grabbed him by his uniform. The officers around him immediately jumped into action and forced them apart as people screamed.

"Sit your ass down Lockwood!" one of them threw him back in his chair. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're all fucking closed-minded pigs, that's my fucking problem!" he barked. "You tell that son-of-a-bitch if he ever talks about my fiancée again that I'll fucking—!"

"Shut the hell up!" he barked back. "You cheated on your _fiancée_ with a fucking twink and you're mad you got outed! Big fucking deal Lockwood. You're not the first billionaire that got exposed for what they are."

Tyler glared at him, his anger starting to give way to rage. These people had _no_ idea who he was and he would be damned if a couple of police officers would insult him, Jeremy and Rebekah.

"I'll make sure to let everyone know what you think of me, Rebekah and the _twink_ when I get out of here," he snarled as the man roughly fingerprinted the rest of his fingers. "You think people will appreciate the way you treat gay men when they get arrested? Don't fucking think you're going to find favors with the public there."

"You're not going to find favors anywhere, you cheating S.O.B," the officer yanked him out of his seat roughly and took him to a back room that was probably the cleanest in the precinct. He yanked the handcuffs off of him and left without another word. Tyler scowled as he sat in the hard metal chair. He wondered how long he was supposed to sit there when Matt entered.

"I just heard what happened," he said lowly. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Comforting to know our city is being protected by uneducated, prejudiced assholes," he snorted.

"I know. And they wonder why they can't find women that want them more than for one night stands."

Tyler laughed, "So you wouldn't mind if I had them all fired?"

"Not at all."

"Good," he lowered his voice. "Have you had any luck finding her?"

Matt shook his head.

"Not yet…but we had to leave that night because someone came to Vaughn asking to help."

"Who?"

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"What?" Tyler hissed. "And Vaughn is going to let him? How the fuck can we trust him after everything he's done?"

"Kol seems convinced. They talked for a while and whatever he said has him believing we can trust him," Matt sighed. "I tried asking him about it but he says he can't tell me until Mikael is in jail or dead."

"Hopefully dead," Tyler grumbled. The chief entered the room then, fixing Matt with a stern glare.

"Detective Donovan, you don't have permission to be back here."

"Sorry," he muttered as he threw Tyler an apologetic glance. When he left, the Chief sat down across from Tyler and sat the manila envelope on the table.

"I apologize for the behavior of my officers. They will be dealt with accordingly," he started gruffly.

"I'm sure they will," he snorted.

"I assume you know why you're in here."

"No. Why don't you tell me?"

"You and Rebekah Mikaelson signed a contract that stated you were to marry under terms and agreements that you both agreed to. It says should you or she break these agreements in any way, including adultery, that you would owe the other $1.5 million dollars."

"Rebekah and I settled a long time ago."

"You allowed Mikael Mikaelson to have a $3.7 billion dollar house built for you and you didn't plan on living in it at all. You publicly humiliated him and his daughter by breaking up with her in front of dozens of people," he continued as if he'd never spoken. "Mikaelson believes that you never planned to marry his daughter and only wanted them to build that house and invest billions into your company, which they have. With the recent developments, I find that his accusations aren't that wild."

"You would think that since you live off the donation money he gives you," Tyler glared. "How much does he give you to pocket on top of your salary?"

"That's enough," the Chief leaned forward. "Where is Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Are you asking, or is Mikael?"

"Don't test me Lockwood," he growled. "Where is he? We know he was living with you and then Damon Salvatore."

"You know that illegally," Tyler snarled. "Jeremy isn't here."

"Would you like to also be charged with obstruction of justice? Tell me where he is and I won't throw you in a cell right now!"

"He's not fucking here," Tyler snapped. "He probably skipped town to avoid this."

"Avoid the press or avoid being arrested?" the burly man glared hard. "He knew that he would be caught and you helped him leave."

"Believe what you want, but you have the wrong person in this chair," he rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should look into your good friend Mikael and see the kind of shit he's been up to."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He runs a human trafficking ring and he's only looking for Jeremy so he can sell him to his fucking owner from God-knows-where. He's got you and the whole fucking police department out looking for him under the excuse of fraud and he's going to snatch him the moment you have him!"

He laughed, "Mikael Mikaelson's never had a criminal record! This is the same shit that happened when Richard Lockwood died and you and his sons swore up and down that he was guilty!"

"And you didn't do shit about it! You didn't even look into him so you could keep your blood money!" Tyler spat.

"There was _no_ evidence that he had anything to do with your father's death Lockwood. We can't investigate stuff when there's no hard evidence."

"Then where is your proof that I committed fraud? And that Jeremy's committed fraud?"

"Your contract with him is dated back in January."

"I'd been engaged to Rebekah for over a year!"

"Old videos show that he was at your party in December. We also interviewed a Bonnie Bennett that's worked for you for over a year and his friend, which I don't think is a coincidence. You knew him long before you both made that personal contract."

"I didn't know him until January. And you only know that from footage of my house you obtained _illegally_ ," Tyler snarled. "I'll sue you and every media outlet that's posted pictures and footage of us because that's fucking illegal! You don't have the right to air shit that someone stole!"

"Again you have no proof. That footage just fell into my lap," he leaned forward. "I think you have a personal vendetta against Mr. Mikaelson and you want to bring him down in any way you can."

"You corrupted son-of-a-bitch," Tyler hissed. "Its men like you that make this city the hell it is. It's the men like you that line your pockets with criminal money while you let innocent people suffer."

"That's a hell of a speech Lockwood, considering you're wealthier than I ever will be."

Before Tyler could retort the door was thrown open.

"Don't talk anymore," Andie glared hard at the police chief. "How _dare_ you talk to my client without my permission?"

"Miss Starr," the Chief nodded. "You're his attorney?"

"I'm the family attorney."

"That's interesting. I hear you're also Kol Mikaelson's attorney in the custody battle against Mikael."

"Good-bye Chief," she snapped. He nodded to her before leaving them alone.

"How long have you been here?" she asked as she dropped her briefcase and took the Chief's spot.

"Twenty minutes."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told him about Mikael's operation but of course he didn't believe me."

"Because he probably knows about it," Andie sighed. "It's not a coincidence that they've never found any of the people that have been kidnapped. You would think that at least one would have escaped."

Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose. "What now?"

"You'll go to arraignment and they'll tell us your bail. Mason already said he would post and he's on his way here."

"Christ," he snorted.

"He was the only one free right now," Andie squeezed his hand. "Carol told me you two are fighting but for the sake of the press, act like you're not, okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

Twenty minutes later he was standing before a judge and pleading not guilty for fraud and obstruction of justice.

"Bail is set at $500,000."

"The court is asking for no bail," the prosecutor, who Tyler recognized as Thierry Vanchure, immediately protested. "Mr. Lockwood has the means to leave the country and will do so the moment he's free. He's a huge flight risk."

"My client is a well-respected member of this community. He gives to four charities and counting and has three of his own. He runs a corporation that owns half of this city. That is not something he's going to walk away from."

"I agree with Ms. Starr. He's being accused of fraud, not murder," the judge glared at Thorne. "Bail is set at $500,000. And it's already been paid so you're free to go Mr. Lockwood. We'll see you in three weeks."

When the gavel came down, Vanchure immediately crossed the room to them.

"You're going down Lockwood. It's about time people like you are held accountable for their crimes. The rich can't get away with everything," he sneered. Tyler glared back heatedly.

"Is there something you wanted?" Andie snapped.

"I want all the information about the contract as well as any legal documents he's signed in the past few months."

"I'll have my people fax them to you."

She quickly ushered Tyler from the room and out into the hallway. He spotted Mason on the bench outside and fought to keep his face impassive. He gave them a bashful grin, showing off the metal in his mouth.

"Thank you for being here early," Andie hugged him. "How's your jaw?"

"It'll heal," he murmured, his words coming out more muffled than usual. "I have to keep the arches in for a few weeks."

"At least you get some good medication," Andie grinned. They took their places on either side of Tyler and braced themselves for the media storm that waited for them outside. Cameras flashed in their faces as reporters shoved microphones in front of them, tripping over each other and the stairs as they bombarded them with questions.

"You two go. I'll deal with this," Andie murmured as she opened Mason's car door for Tyler in an attempt to ward off the paparazzi. Mason jogged around to the driver's side and they took off quickly, his Jaguar speeding smoothly down the street of Nivea's financial district before heading for the freeway.

"Thanks," Tyler said gruffly. "I know you're in a lot of pain."

"It's nothing. I've always got you Ty," he sighed. Tyler knew what was coming and turned away as if it would stop his uncle from talking.

"Tyler—"

"I know you're sorry Mason. I'm just not ready to forgive you," he snapped. "Understand that I can barely look at you right now. What you did was really fucked up."

"I know. I understand it'll take you both a long time to forgive me. I don't even deserve it."

"Stop with the self-pity," he sighed.

"I'm not trying to gain sympathy. You made it clear you wouldn't give me any," he chuckled bitterly. "I don't blame you either."

The silence reigned with only the low rap music playing.

"How is he?" Mason asked quietly. "Damon and Stefan told me everything that happened with Mikael."

"He's fine. Scared, but he's safe," Tyler sighed. "Why don't you call him?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He only pretended we were on good terms for your sake."

"Thanks," he spat sarcastically. "I'm sure you pretended for your sake too."

"You're right. I was scared you would hate me and I didn't want that."

"I don't hate you. But you're not exactly my favorite person either. You betrayed me. You were the one person I trusted the most and you lied to my face."

"I know," he sighed. "I just...I thought I could be what he needed. He was heart-broken and I wanted to be the one that helped him move on. But he's always been about you. Even when we were…he's always been in love with you Ty. That's never changed."

Tyler looked away and put his fist in his mouth to keep from retorting something rude.

"I thought that you would move on. I… _hoped_ you would just so Jeremy would see that you didn't care and I wouldn't feel so bad about being with him. But you didn't, and you kept calling and calling and I felt so damn terrible that I didn't know what to say to you anymore."

"The truth would have been nice," he snapped. "All you did was show me that you'll look out for you before you look out for me. I needed you and you were too busy hooking up with Jeremy to give a damn. You didn't call because you're selfish and you didn't care."

"That's not true!" Mason cried. "I love you! You're like a son to me! Of course I care!"

"Then you wouldn't have gone after the one person I'm in love with!" he retorted. He bit his tongue and looked away.

"I didn't do it to hurt you," he pleaded. "It had nothing to do with you. He's a really good person and I care about him. I fell in love with him just like you."

"I know," he said quietly. "He cares about you too. He's hurt by what you did but that's how I know he cares."

"Do you think…we'll ever be able to move past this?" Mason murmured.

"I can't think about that right now. I just need to make sure he's safe and that we're not in danger," Tyler sighed. "I've got your back when it comes to Mikael and the press but I don't know when I'll be able to trust you again."

"Okay," Mason nodded. "That's more than I can ask for."

"You should…you should talk to Jeremy. See if he'll forgive you," Tyler murmured. "I know I can't right now but that doesn't mean he won't."

"Yeah. Maybe," he said softly.

* * *

"So…I saw the news."

"Yeah," Jeremy sighed softly as he held the phone to his ear. "I did too."

"He made you his submissive."

"Yeah," he cringed when Bonnie's breath hitched.

"I _knew_ it. I knew I should've never left you alone with him that night."

"Bonnie it wasn't…you could've lost your job."

"And now you're splattered all over the news! I mean, no one knows it's you because your face is blurred out but _I_ do! And Mom does too! She's freaked Jer!"

Jeremy shut his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "God…I'm so sorry Bonnie. I never meant for you guys to see that."

"I imagine not," she snorted. "I can't imagine you were ever going to tell us."

He winced at her accusatory tone, "No…probably not."

"I don't blame you. I don't know how you would explain this to people."

"It wasn't…I mean…it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be."

"So that day you came to meet me at The Grille, when you told me you couldn't leave the house because of the thugs…."

"It was because of the thugs. He wanted me to stay inside until they were caught."

"But?"

"But he…um…I would be punished."

"Punished _how_?"

"You…you don't want to know," he whispered. She sighed heavily.

"Something kinky."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Not for the first time did Jeremy feel awkward on the phone with his best friend. He felt terrible for being caught in so many lies over the past few months and imagined that Bonnie was angry enough to want nothing to do with him.

"Well…I'm surprised," she laughed lightly. "But when I think about it…it makes sense."

"It does?"

"Yeah. The way he looked at you at the party and then he was there to save you from those people and he didn't want you to leave. And when I came to visit you…I saw the way he was looking at you Jeremy. You guys are head-over-heels for each other."

"You don't…care?"

"I was concerned at first that he was beating you or threatening you or something…but I guess erotic spanking doesn't count," she giggled and he flushed. "No Jer, I don't care that you're gay or dating my boss. I'm really jealous, but I'm not mad that you kept it a secret or anything. That's not exactly something you can bring up in normal conversation unless you're…living that life, I guess."

Jeremy laughed in relief, "God…I have so much to tell you Bonnie. You would never believe half of the things that have happened over these few months."

"I bet. I can't wait to hear them."

Jeremy pulled the phone away from his ear when the tone sounded for an incoming call. Trevor's name flashed on the screen and he sighed heavily.

"What?"

"Can I call you back?"

"Yeah. Don't forget!" she warned. He laughed and said good-bye before switching the call over.

"What Trevor?"

"I know you don't want to hear from me—"

"So why do you keep calling me? If I didn't answer the first five times it means I don't want to talk!"

"There's something I need to show you. About Tyler."

"What about him?"

"Where are you?"

"Trevor!" he snapped. "I don't want to see you!"

"You won't believe me if I tell you. But I have proof that you need to see."

"Proof of _what_?"

"Tyler has murdered twelve people since he was seventeen Jeremy."

Jeremy barked out a harsh laugh, "Are you _kidding_ me Trevor? Why the hell would Tyler kill anyone?"

"Because he's insane Jeremy! He's a heartless bastard and he's murdered these people, people with families in cold blood! I have proof in my hands as we speak!"

"How did you even _get_ proof?"

"Does it matter? There is evidence that he's murdered a dozen people!"

"Yeah it matters! Why the hell should I believe you when you've lied to me, put cameras in my room, watched me without knowing—!"

"One of the people he's killed was his last submissive. His name was Corey Johnson and his family hasn't seen him or heard from him in months. He's disappeared without a trace, around the time that he left Tyler. That is not a coincidence and you know it."

Jeremy felt his heart sink. He never told Trevor about Tyler's former submissive. No one else told him either, which meant that wherever Trevor found this information had to be somewhat accurate.

"Jer?"

"I…um," he couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Where are you? I'll come to you."

"I'll…I'll call you back," he muttered. He hung up amid Trevor's protests, his hands shaking as he put the phone on the bed. He ran them through his hair and covered his face. He couldn't understand how Trevor knew about Corey and his whereabouts when he'd never even been told the name before.

"Jer?" Caroline bounced into the room. "Lunch is ready. Is all your stuff packed?"

She frowned at his troubled look, "What's wrong?"

"I…um, do you remember how Tyler had that other guy as a submissive before me?"

"Corey?" she frowned. "What about him?"

"Whatever happened to him?"

"He went to school in London, I think. Master Tyler said he could choose a school and he would cover all four years of his tuition."

Jeremy nodded, swallowing heavily.

"Why the sudden interest?" Caroline sat by him. He shook his head.

"Nothing, just…Trevor called me again."

"What does he want _now_?"

"He said…that he has proof that Tyler's killed twelve people since he was seventeen and one of them was Corey. But that's ridiculous! Why would Tyler kill anyone?"

"He wouldn't," she looked at the ground. "Trevor's just trying to get you to leave him."

Jeremy sighed, "Yeah…it just doesn't make sense."

Caroline shook her head in agreement, "Trevor's insane. I bet he's killed people before."

"Don't joke like that," Jeremy chuckled as he dialed Trevor's number again. He frowned when it went straight to voicemail.

"Weird," he muttered as he followed Caroline downstairs. As they passed the living room they heard the doorbell ring. They looked at each other with a frown.

"Was Stefan expecting someone?"

"I don't think so."

They jumped when someone started pounding on the door.

"Jeremy! It's me! Jeremy!"

"Trevor?" Jeremy gasped as he ran to the door and pulled it open. He looked strung out with his red, wide eyes that were wild and flitting from one thing to the next and his limp stringy hair.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"We need to leave, _now_!"

He pulled Jeremy out the door despite his protests. Caroline ran to his aid and pulled him back, the hard yank making him lose his footing and fall to the floor.

"What the hell Trevor?" Jeremy yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

"I came to take you back to Italy before Tyler kills you! That man wants to help us. He's going to put us on a private plane back to Italy and we'll be away from all of this!"

"What man?" Jeremy's brow furrowed. It was just then that he noticed the black SUV sitting in the driveway and was quickly alerted of another one rolling up to meet it. It blocked the driveway from the other side, effectively creating a barrier. Seconds later, three men from each car were pouring out with guns in their hands. Jeremy felt his heart drop and he and Caroline stumbled backwards to the front door.

"He's here!" Trevor ran to meet them. "He was right, he's here—!"

One of the men pointed the gun at Trevor's head and fired it three times. Jeremy and Caroline screamed when he dropped to the ground, a pool of blood immediately flowing from his head. Another man came closer and fired another bullet into the back of his skull, bursting it wide open and splattering its contents everywhere. Jeremy felt his knees get weak and his stomach recoiled violently.

"That's enough," a voice said from the other side of the car. "We don't want to scare them too much."

Caroline whimpered and wrapped her arms around Jeremy to pull him back into the house. The men raised their guns at them and they immediately stilled. A man came around the car dressed in a sharp business suit and blood red tie. He had wispy blonde hair and his cold blue eyes glittered in the sun with his cold smirk.

"Jeremy Gilbert," he chuckled as he stepped over Trevor's body. "You are one hard person to catch. I was beginning to worry that we would never meet."

Jeremy stood petrified as he came closer and stopped just at the beginning of the walkway. Caroline sobbed into his neck and he pressed into her as much as he could for comfort. He could feel her trembling behind him and he was sure he was no better. He prayed that the utter terror he felt didn't show on his face. His mouth felt dryer than sandpaper as he stared at the one man he never wanted to meet in person.

"Nothing to say?" he chuckled again. "You know who I am, don't you boy?"

Jeremy gulped and took a shuddering breath.

"Mikael."

* * *

"Hey," Tyler sighed when he answered Damon's incoming call. "You got out okay?"

"Yeah, they didn't rough us up too much. But I got a text from Stefan. He wants us all to meet at his house. He says it's important."

"I thought they were leaving today?"

"So did I. Maybe something happened," Damon sighed. "Are you still with Mason?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him to turn around. See you soon," Tyler frowned when he hung up the phone. "Stefan wants to see us."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he murmured. He felt dread seeping into him and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong.

"I thought they were going to Japan?"

"So did I," Tyler muttered as he dialed Jeremy's number. He frowned when he got no response both times.

"Something's not right," he said anxiously. "Drive fast."

It took Mason half the time it usually did to get to Stefan's lavish house. His frown deepened even more when he saw Katherine, Damon and Alaric parked outside the gates.

"What's wrong?"

"He's not answering," Damon tried dialing him again. "What the hell is going on?"

Tyler felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he smiled when it was Jeremy.

"Hey babe, we're outside—"

"Good. You're right where I want you."

Tyler felt terror grip him and bile rise in his throat when he heard Mikael cackling on the other line.

"Where is he?" he cried.

"Jeremy's in good care. He's not the one you should worry about," Mikael chuckled. "Stefan and his wife, however…"

"I swear to God you fucking bastard if you hurt them—!"

Suddenly the house exploded right in front of them, throwing them all back at least four feet. They covered their heads as wood, brick, stone, gravel and debris flew over the trees and even beyond them as he landed in the barren fields.

Tyler raised his head blearily and saw the fire the explosion had created licking the sky, could hear their car alarms going off and sirens of the fire trucks in the distance. His ears rang and he felt disoriented.

"No!" he rasped as he stumbled to his feet, ignoring the large gash on his forehead. "Stefan!"

He coughed as smoke and dust got into his eyes and he dropped to his knees. Someone wrapped their arms around him and pulled him backwards towards the grass and he realized it was Katherine. Her face was covered in dirt and streaked with tears, her clothes torn and stained.

"Stefan!" he screamed again. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what this explosion meant because it would mean something he wasn't ready to face. He called Stefan's name again but was cut off by coughing on the smoke.

"We have to—we have to get him out!" he cried as he scrambled to his feet. "He's still in there Kat!"

"No he's not," she sobbed as she grabbed his legs. "He's not there Tyler."

"What are you—it's Stefan! Stefan can't—he c-can't—!"

"He's not there," Alaric said looking just as dazed.

She brought him back down and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing heavily into his shoulder. Tyler felt his own tears threatening to choke him when a smaller explosion happened in the back of the house. He just barely noticed Damon and Mason in front of him, Damon gripping the gate and screaming for his brother and Mason not letting him get any closer.

"Let me go!" he screamed as he fought against Mason with everything in him. "He's still in there Mason! He's my fucking brother—he's still in there! _Stefan!"_

"He's gone Damon," Mason choked as the fire trucks pulled up. "Stefan's gone."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is kind of a rough chapter. Regardless, please enjoy!

Jeremy felt numb as he watched Stefan’s house go up in flames from the black SUV though watery eyes. Mikael and his goons made him and Caroline watch as they shot Stefan in both legs and handcuffed him and Elena to a dining room chair and each other before strapping the bomb to him and ransacking the house. Klaus, however, was nowhere to be found and Jeremy could only hope that he ran.

“Tyler is too predictable,” Mikael laughed as they were strapping the bomb around Stefan’s chest. “I knew he would try to send them away and I knew it would be with you. It wasn’t hard at all to find you despite your house being in the middle of nowhere.”

“Go to hell,” Stefan spat with his busted lip, wincing as the men pulled it around him tight.

“You’ll be there soon enough. Send a postcard,” he chortled before setting his sights on Elena’s terrified form.

“I must admit, I didn’t even suspect that you would be the one who took her,” Mikael had said as he grabbed Elena’s face. “Very clever Salvatore, but you had help getting her out, didn’t you? Maybe your brother. Shane would most likely kill him if I told him that.”

“Don’t!” he snarled furiously as Elena tried to worm herself away from him.

“Unfortunately, Shane’s obsession with this one is causing more harm than it should. It will end here in this house with you.”

Elena whimpered as they cuffed her hands behind her chair to Stefan’s. Mikael set the timer for twenty minutes.

“Thank you for making this so easy,” Mikael grinned as he hauled Caroline up by the arm. “And now I can get back to business. Your family should be here soon to see the grand finale.”

They had gagged them with white clothes and black blindfolds, only pulling them down when they were on a hill where they could see Stefan’s house clearly.

“Tyler was at the gate when I called. I’m sure he was in for a surprise,” Mikael chuckled. Jeremy gave him a terrified look and he grinned. Caroline whimpered next to him and he tried to move next to her to comfort her.

“Hopefully the explosion will bury that poor fool that was so obsessed with you. He was so sure that Tyler would murder you that he came to me for help. All I had to do was wait until you answered his call to track where it was coming from.”

Jeremy tried to say something to him but it came out as muffled. He struggled against his handcuffs in vain.

“Don’t worry Jeremy, you’ll have plenty of time to talk,” he patted his knee. “Your owner will be here until tomorrow night. Would you like to see a picture?”

Mikael pulled out a picture the size of a sheet of paper of a cold looking man with dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows and a mouth covered by a full-beard and moustache.

“He’s one of the ambassadors of Russia. He has a certain fondness for brown-haired boys like you,” he pinched Jeremy’s cheek hard. “$10 million is what he’s paying for you. That’s the highest amount I’ve ever been offered for one of my products.”

Jeremy felt nauseated as he stared at the picture. He looked cruel, as if he were the right hand of the devil. He was sure this man would inflict all kinds of pain on him.

“Your friend was supposed to go to the head of the Italian Mafia but we found another to send in her place. But we do need someone to fill her room,” Mikael gave Caroline a wicked grin. “When customers find out you’re Katherine’s Pierce’s girlfriend they’ll be lined up at your door girl. I have the feeling you’ll be our top earner.”

The blonde let out a sob. Jeremy fidgeted again, pressing closer to her.

“Romanov will take good care of you,” Mikael smirked as he pointed to the picture. “He’s into S&M just like Tyler so that should be right up your alley. A little spanking; a little whipping; manhandling and gagging and rough sex; nothing you haven’t done before with Lockwood. You’re a professional at taking pain, aren’t you Jeremy?”

The other men snickered. Jeremy glared at him as a tear fell.

“There’s no need for tears boy,” he patted his knee in jest sympathy, making Jeremy jump. “All you have to do is bend over for him like you did for Tyler and scream. He _loves_ screamers. He’ll be expecting it from you since I gave him a preview of your bedroom performance.”

Jeremy struggled even more. His heart was pounding in his ears as his desperation reached new heights. The cruel laughter of the other goons made it worse.

“Easy,” one of Mikael’s men grabbed his shoulders tight enough to hurt and forced him to sit still. “This one might need to be put to sleep.”

“Perhaps this will calm him,” Mikael smirked wickedly as he pulled out Jeremy’s cell phone and found Tyler’s number.

“Did you enjoy the show Lockwood?”

Jeremy couldn’t hear anything from the other line for a moment and wondered, bewilderedly, if Tyler was dead.

“Where’s Jeremy?” he heard him snarl from the other line. “And Caroline? If you hurt them—!”

“They’re right here. I might even let you say good-bye to him if you ask nicely.”

Jeremy wasn’t sure if Trevor was accurate in his information that Tyler murdered twelve people, but right now he wished that Tyler would kill every single one of these men.

“You don’t need to hurt them! Your business is with me, not them!”

“They are a part of my business Lockwood. They are about to earn me more money than I’ve ever gotten for any of my products,” he cackled as he yanked the cloth out of Jeremy’s mouth. “And I relish that I’m destroying your family in the process. You wanted to take the company I loved, so this is fine payback in my opinion.”

He shoved the phone in Jeremy’s face and he stared at him with a cruel smirk. “Go on boy. Tell that pathetic man-whore how much you love him one more time so his heart can bleed.”

Jeremy shut his eyes to stop his tears. He tried to take a breath but all that came out was a low sob.

“I’m afraid Jeremy’s just too choked up to say anything to you right now,” Mikael grinned.

“Put him on the fucking phone!” Tyler screamed.

“Break-ups are always so hard,” he said with mock sympathy. “Perhaps it’s better if you both just leave things be—”

“No!” Jeremy cried. “No, wait—let me talk to him! Please!”

Mikael snorted as the others laughed, “You remind me of Niklaus. That boy was as weak as they come but you redefine the word. Your father must be choking in his grave to see you like this; crying for some murdering, whoring playboy millionaire who lives to fuck anything that walks.”

“Mikael put him on the phone now!” Tyler snarled.

He shoved the phone to Jeremy’s ear. “Make it good, boy.”

“Tyler,” he whimpered as two more tears left his eyes.

“Jer,” his voice cracked. “I’m so sorry baby. We’re going to find you and Care, no matter what it takes, okay? I swear I’ll get you both back.”

Mikael pulled the phone away and put it on speaker.

“If you have any last words I suggest you let him know now,” Mikael told Jeremy. “Any unresolved issues or secrets best come out now.”

“I love you,” Jeremy’s voice wavered dangerously. “I love you so much Tyler.”

“I love you too Jer,” he did his best to keep his voice steady. “This isn’t good-bye, okay? We’ll find you no matter how long it takes.”

“Lies,” Mikael and the other thugs laughed. “He and Katherine will simply replace you tomorrow. Don’t let his words fool you Jeremy. The two of you aren’t that important.”

“I’m never going to give up on you. I won’t stop looking until I have you back,” Tyler continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “We’ll find _both_ of you and we’ll take Mikael down.”

Caroline screamed through her gag suddenly as she started moving violently. One of the men sitting in back of them grabbed her head and slammed it twice into the window before sticking a needle into her neck.

“Stop!” Jeremy screamed as he started struggling.

“Caroline! What the fuck did you do to her?” Tyler yelled.

“I believe that’s enough,” Mikael took back the phone. Jeremy cried out as they wrenched the gag back into his mouth.

“When I find you, you son of a fucking bitch, you’re going to wish you never even _looked_ at them,” Tyler snarled dangerously. “You and every single one of your goons are dead men walking. You’re not making it out of this alive, I promise you that.”

“You’ve been saying that for quite some time Lockwood. Perhaps one day you’ll be able to fulfill that lifelong mission to see me die. But will it be worth it if you’re the only one alive to enjoy that moment? Think about that.”

He hung up in the middle of Tyler’s rant. Turning back to Jeremy, his eyes caught sight of the black collar around his neck.

“And what is this?” he yanked it off Jeremy’s neck with a _snap!_ He examined it with a smirk. “This must be Lockwood’s stake of claim on his bitch. A dog collar would’ve suited you better boy.”

The other goons laughed as Mikael threw it out the window. He grabbed Jeremy’s now bare neck tightly and yanked him closer, drawing a terrified yelp from him.

“I almost hope that Lockwood finds us before Romanov gets here. I would love to see the look on his face when he realizes that he’s lost everything, that his family and everything he holds dear is destroyed before I kill him. And I would make sure your last memory of your precious lover would be his brains splattered all over the ground.”

They pulled the cloth back over Jeremy’s eyes and he felt a sharp pinch on the side of his neck. Mikael threw him into Caroline as he commanded his driver to take off. Jeremy sobbed silently into her side praying that Mikael’s words wouldn’t come true before the sedative kicked in and knocked him out.

* * *

“Jesus Christ,” Kol and Matt ran into the room in the hospital where Tyler and Damon were being treated for minor wounds. “We just heard there was a huge explosion.”

“It was Stefan’s house. He blew it up with him and his wife inside,” Damon said hollowly. Kol’s mouth dropped.

“What?”

“What about Jeremy and Caroline?” Matt asked frantically.

“Gone,” Tyler said hoarsely. “He has them both.”

“Goddamn it!” Matt cried in frustration. “He can’t keep getting away with this!”

“Stefan’s…dead?” Kol whispered with wide eyes. When Tyler nodded he covered his face. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

“What?”

“Elijah…fuck!” Kol kicked the chair next to their bed and punched the wall. The other three stared at him in surprise.

“Kol?” Matt questioned worriedly.

“Stefan was the only person who knew where Klaus was! He and Elijah teamed up and hid Klaus before Mikael could take him to be sold!”

“ _What_?” Tyler gaped. “How the fuck—we’ve been to Stefan’s house plenty of times! We would’ve noticed if Klaus was there!”

“Unless he was living in one of Stefan’s houses out the country,” Damon said faintly as it dawned on him. “Holy fuck.”

“Do you think he was in the house with Stefan?”

“I don’t know,” Damon covered his face. “Everything makes sense now.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Katherine and I thought Stefan had a son he was hiding. This whole time we thought my brother had a child and he was hiding Klaus,” he took a deep breath.

“Klaus couldn’t have been here. People know his face—it would be stupid for him to come back!”

“Unless he had a reason to come back,” Damon rubbed his hands over his face. “I can’t fucking believe this.”

Kol covered his eyes with one hand as he felt tears coming. After all this time of believing that Klaus was gone, he was given a ray of hope when Elijah told him he was alive. Now it was gone just like Stefan. Whether Klaus died in the house or not, he knew he was never going to find his brother now.

“You think they were…a thing?” Tyler gaped.

“I don’t know. I have a feeling they were.”

When he thought about it, it did make sense. All the times Stefan turned him down for sex or any kind of hook-up while he was his submissive made so much more sense. As well as the look of guilt that crossed his face the two times he’d given in. It was because of _Klaus_.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. “How could he keep this a secret for so long?”

“He was always really secretive,” Damon grunted as he hopped down from the table. “We can’t worry about that now. We need to find Caroline and Jeremy. They’re probably scared out of their fucking minds right now.”

Tyler stared at his best friend, wondering how he could put his brother’s death to the side so quickly. But he was right; Jeremy and Caroline needed them to focus, or they would be in a hell far worse than death.

“I don’t even know where he would’ve taken them,” he put his head in his hands. He could hear Jeremy telling him he loved him through his tears and it took everything in him not to break down too. He had to keep it together. He had to turn his fear and his sadness into anger and rage because that was the only way he would get through what was about to happen.

“Elijah gave us the names of three warehouses and Vaughn gave us a team to raid them all,” Kol said as he dialed Vaughn on the phone. “We’ll start with the closest one and work our way out.”

“They can’t just barge in their without any equipment,” Matt frowned. “We need weapons.”

“Vaughn and Connor managed to snatch some weapons from the basement. He said that the only way we were going to come out of this alive is if we’re on equal ground.”

“Great,” Tyler hopped from the bed. “Let’s go.”

They walked into the hallway where Alaric, Mason and Katherine were sitting. Tyler’s heart broke when he saw his sister sobbing into Mason’s shoulder and wished that none of them were caught up in Mikael’s wrath.

“Kat,” he murmured as he pulled her into his arms. He felt a couple tears leave her eyes and hit his neck as she squeezed him tightly.

“We’ll find them Kat,” he whispered as he cupped her tear-streaked face. “I promise that we will bring them both home alive, okay? We’re not losing anyone else to Mikael.”

“We do not even have a lead!”

“We have three,” Matt said gently. “Elijah gave us the names of warehouses and we have a team to search them. With Damon, Mason and Tyler we can get through them faster.”

“I am coming with you,” she wiped her tears.

“The hell you are!” Damon snapped. “You’re going to the prescient with Rose and Carol and you’re going to wait until we get back!”

“No! They have Caroline!” she snapped back. “I do not care how many men there are, I am going with you!”

“Kat, it’s too dangerous,” Tyler stressed as he grabbed her arms. “You saw what he did to Stefan. I _can’t_ lose you too!”

“So you are allowed to go running to these warehouses to find them but I am not? Because I am female?” she screamed. “I am every bit as capable of shooting someone as you two! I have before, or have you forgotten?”

“Katherine, these are trained killers!” Damon shouted. “They will kill you in a heartbeat!”

“I love her!” she shrieked through a new batch of tears. “I love her Damon! I love her and Jeremy and I cannot just _wait_! I will not wait for them or you to be murdered! If _you_ get to save Caroline and Jeremy then I do too!”

“And I love you, which is why you need to _stay_!”

“You do not see me telling either of you to stay behind!”

“Guys,” Tyler sighed. He cupped his sister’s face and kissed her forehead. “You think you can handle this?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Tyler you can’t—!”

“If she wants to come, we can’t stop her,” Tyler shot Damon a look. “We can’t keep her away because _we’re_ scared. We could probably use all the help we could get anyway.”

“But this is Katherine we’re—!”

“Yeah. Katherine who _you_ taught to use a gun. Katherine who you took to target practice and who we taught how to fight with her fists,” Tyler gave him a pleading look. “I want her to stay too Damon, but she’s right. If we can save them, so can she. She knows how to fight.”

Damon glared at both of them and looked away.

“So,” Kol cleared his throat as he broke the tense silence. “You’re all coming?”

“Yeah. We do this together,” Tyler nodded. “You have enough weapons for all of us?”

“Yeah. What can you shoot?”

“Anything,” Tyler and Katherine said at the same time. They shared a small smile.

“Good,” Matt sighed. “Let’s get to the precinct.”

* * *

Jeremy felt groggy as he awoke, immediately noticing the thick metal chain around his foot and the handcuffs still around his wrists. He panicked as he tried to pull it off but it was tight enough to where it wouldn’t even budge over his heel. His heart pounded as he looked around the small room, cringing at the deep scratches and faded blood splatters on the walls.

He couldn’t tell if it was night or day since there was no window. The darkness was starting to press in on him and he felt vulnerable to the point that he thought he would be sick. He had _no_ idea where he was, which meant Tyler and the others would have no idea either. And then he just realized that Caroline was no longer with him.

“Care!” he screamed as he leapt for the door. He could barely brush it with his fingers before the cuff prevented him from going further. “Caroline!”

He received no response. The only sounds were the moans, screams and cries of other prisoners and he shuddered as he thought of what was happening to them right now. He could be next for all he knew.

“Oh God,” he whispered as he tried to pull the cuff off with all his strength. A particularly loud scream sounded from above him and he whimpered, covering his ears with his hands to block out what was happening. He prayed with everything in him that it wasn’t Caroline.

“Hello?”

He jumped when he heard a voice from beyond the wall next to him. He crawled to it, trying not to think of what was on the ground, and put his hands on it.

“Caroline?”

“No, I’m Rebekah. I’ve been in here for…well, I’m not sure how long actually.”

“How did you get in here?”

“My father runs this operation. He attacked me, my brothers and my boyfriend at our home and had me brought here,” she sighed. “I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t be happening to you.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened as he gasped, “Rebekah _Mikaelson_?”

“Yes! Have we met?”

“I—your brother is Kol Mikaelson? The police officer?”

“Yes! How is he? Is he still alive?”

The door to Jeremy’s room opened and he turned to face Mikael, the man from the play party that had kidnapped him and two others he didn’t recognize. Terror immediately gripped him and he flew to the corner of the room.

“He’s a skittish one but the ambassador really wanted him,” Mikael said to the man.

“Someone from Atteca?”

“Russia.”

“Why?”

“Who knows? He has a thing for males of his stature I suppose,” Mikael chuckled. “Come here boy.”

Jeremy shook his head and cowered in the corner. The man from the play party came into the room and he yelped when he grabbed his arm.

“Remember me?” he grinned with his toothy smile. “Still as lovely as when I saw you the first time.”

He dragged Jeremy into the light the outside provided. The orphan looked up in terror at the others standing in the doorway and hissed when his head was yanked backwards.

“Easy Jonas. Don’t want him losing anything,” Mikael chuckled.

“I can see why he would be captivated,” the man said huskily. “I assume that means he is off limits for play time.”

“The ones placed in rooms on this floor are off limits. That means they were already bought. Shame really, this one could have made us good money,” he chuckled. “We brought a girl here with him and the customers have told me she’s been delightful. She’s already earned me $10,000.”

“But you would earn twice that, wouldn’t you gorgeous?” Jonas whispered hotly in his ear before licking a trail up his neck. Jeremy squirmed in his arms as tears started falling.

“Have you tested her out?”

“No. My associates tell me I should but I tend not to get involved. I don’t like used goods.”

“Smart man,” he laughed. “Where did you find this one?”

“He lived with Tyler Lockwood. He’s the one he’s had a relationship with that’s been all over the news,” Mikael grinned. “Naturally when everyone found that out they’ve been begging to see him.”

“And the girl must be Katherine Pierce’s girlfriend.”

“Yes.”

“Interesting,” the man looked him up and down. Jeremy shuddered in disgust, a sob leaving him when Jonas bit him just under his jaw.

“He likes to take pain, don’t you boy?” Mikael smirked. Jonas grabbed his hair again and forced him to nod.

“Demonstrate with your cane Jonas.”

Before Jeremy could comprehend what that meant the back of Jonas' hand cracked across his face and his head swung to the side with a cry of pain. He scrambled to get away but a foot came down hard on his back and held him in place. He was lifted up by Jonas and the other man and they were chaining him to the wall with faded bloodstains with his chest facing it. He cried out when he felt hands pulling down his jeans and then starting on his briefs.

“Leave those on,” Mikael ordered. “The ambassador would appreciate no marks.”

“Fine,” Jonas grumbled. Jeremy was hyperventilating to the point that he could barely breathe but the adrenaline was keeping him from passing out.

“Please don’t—!”

He howled in pain when Jonas' cane slammed against his bottom. He could barely recover from the blow before it happened again, and again, and again, each blow worse than the last and adding more pain. He threw up against the wall when the pain started and he screamed hoarsely with tears streaming down his face as he endured hit after painful hit.

“Hey!” Rebekah screamed as she pounded on the wall, her voice falling on deaf ears. “Leave him alone!”

“That’s enough,” Mikael waved Jonas away. “Now he’s going to need to be cleaned up before he’s shipped off.”

Fitz roughly undid his shackles and let him drop to the ground without pulling his pants back up. He curled into a fetal position and sobbed into his arm, ignoring that he was covered in vomit.

“He’s a bit fragile,” Mikael chuckled.

“You were right about him being a screamer.”

“Indeed,” he grinned.

“For him to be in Lockwood’s bed this long he must have a tight ass,” Jonas licked his lips and he grabbed Jeremy’s sore behind in both hands, making him yelp. “If only we could break him in beforehand.”

“The ambassador wants to do that himself. No one is to touch him,” Mikael snapped. Jonas sighed and gave it one more firm squeeze before leaving. Jeremy barely heard the door slam over his loud wails. His tears stung his busted lip and he was shivering from not having his pants cover him but he couldn’t pull himself together enough to do anything.

“Hello?” Rebekah called for him again. “Are you still there? Hello?”

Desperate cries choked him as he blindly crawled to the door. Once again, he was stopped by the chain around his ankle and he gave a purely agonized yell.

Rebekah had taken to pounding on the wall. “Are you alright?”

Jeremy couldn’t get enough air in his lungs to answer her. He felt himself get lightheaded and dizzy and he finally passed out.

He woke up on his cot in the dark and immediately closed his eyes again to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming. Thanks to the lights flashing from the outside under his door he was given enough light to see the outline of his hand. His throat was dry and scratchy and his mouth felt like he’d been chewing on cotton. When he looked down, he saw that he was wearing a different shirt than the one before and that the vomit had been cleaned from the wall.

He pulled himself up slowly and crawled back to the wall where Rebekah was and knocked on it lightly.

“Rebekah?” he asked softly. He heard some movement on the other side.

“Yes? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I had a panic attack,” he winced when he tried to sit on his bottom and found that it hurt too much.

“I’m so sorry, whatever they did,” she sounded so upset that it made him feel bad. “God, you shouldn’t be in here.”

“It’s not your fault,” he reassured as he finally settled for sitting on the side of his leg. “I’m sorry you’re a prisoner because of your father.”

“That man is not my father. He’s a sadistic, heartless monster,” she spat. “I cannot call him that any longer.”

Jeremy couldn’t say he blamed her. Mikael Mikaelson was turning out to be every bit the nightmare he imagined him to be. And he only imagined that this Romanov guy would be worse. He let out a sob just thinking about the pain that was going to come to him.

“Are you hurt?”

“He’s going to hurt me,” he pressed as close he could to the wall. “He wants to hear me s-scream. Whoever bought me is going to hurt me in any way possible just so I scream.”

“Hey, don’t think like that,” she said as firmly as she could with her wavering voice. “Listen to me; he’s _not_ going to take you. Kol and Matt are on their way and they’ll save us. They won’t let anyone take us, okay? Just take deep breaths.”

Jeremy couldn’t even think about calming himself when all he could envision was himself at this man’s mercy. He dropped his head in his hands and cried silently, wondering how his life had come to this.

“Hey,” she called to him again. “What’s your name?”

“Jeremy,” he choked out.

“Okay, Jeremy I want you to take deep breaths with me. I don’t want you have another panic attack. Just listen to my voice and take deep breaths. You can do it.”

It took him a couple tries but he was able to listen to her through the wall and he held onto her voice. Ten minutes later he was a lot calmer than before, blanking out his mind to the moans and cries in the other rooms and only focusing on her voice.

“Okay?”

“Yes. Thank you,” he sighed as he leaned against the wall completely exhausted.

“You said your name was Jeremy and I heard my fa—Mikael mention Tyler Lockwood. Are you…his Jeremy?”

He swallowed heavily and closed his eyes when he thought of him, “Yeah.”

“I had a feeling you would come here,” she said softly. “My father’s sole purpose in life besides having the most money is to destroy Tyler in any way he can. I think it was your picture I saw on the website. And there was a picture of your friend…is she blonde?”

“Yeah.”

More tears fell as he thought about Caroline and he wiped them away with his arm.

“Tyler told me about you. I’m not sure if you know this…but after he broke off our engagement my father tried to kill me,” she murmured. “I survived and Kol and Matt took Henrik and I away to avoid certain death. We were living in New Haven while Kol fought for custody of Henrik but then we were attacked and…and he was hurt.”

Jeremy winced when her voice cracked.

“Can you tell me…is Henrik…is he still alive?”

“I…Kol said he didn’t make it,” he felt regretful telling her when she let out a sob. “I’m so sorry Rebekah.”

“I had the feeling he didn’t…I just prayed that he…oh Henrik,” she sobbed. Jeremy wished more than anything that the wall would disappear and that he could give her some kind of comfort.

“I’m sorry you had to hear it like this,” he muttered as he put his hand against the wall. “I know you can’t see me but I’m right here. I wish I could just…I wish this wall would disappear.”

“It is rather inconvenient,” she laughed through her tears. “Is…is Matt…?”

“Yeah he’s still alive. He had his arm in a sling but he’s okay. He’s worried about you and…and your baby.”

“I don’t know if he’s still alive,” she said lowly. “All this stress I’ve been under can’t be good for him.”

“Has anyone…hurt you in here?”                     

“No. Only when they branded me.”

“Branded?” he choked in horror.

“Yes. It was awful and painful and I couldn’t eat for a day as it set in. I hope that didn’t affect him too much.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s gonna be okay because he has a strong mom.”

“Thank you,” he could hear the smile in her voice. “I wish I could see you. I’ve wanted to meet you since Tyler told me about you. He said you were the most amazing person he’s ever known.”

“I could say the same about him,” he smiled slightly.

“You saved his too, you know. And mine. Because of you Tyler found the courage to do what I couldn’t: he fought for freedom against that stupid contract, my father and the pressure of our status. Everyone wanted us to marry but neither of us wanted the same and we were both too afraid to take a chance. But then he stood up in that restaurant and said he was in love with someone else and I was terrified about what that could mean for me. My worst fears came true but I survived my father and suddenly I was free. I’m free because you gave Tyler the will and the courage to choose the right thing. I’m grateful to you for that.”

Jeremy couldn’t believe this sudden turn of events. He never would’ve believed that he would be bonding with Rebekah Mikaelson in a warehouse waiting to be shipped to a foreign country and she was thanking _him_ for saving _her_ life. It was so surreal, and yet he knew it was his reality by the thick iron cuff keeping him hostage and his stinging bottom.

“I…I never would’ve thought of it like that,” he laughed. “But I’m glad you were able to get out of it. Neither of you deserved to be miserable.”

“It’s funny, because after we weren’t engaged we became friends,” she giggled. “We settled our contract and we went out to lunch. This was during the summer when you were gone and he told me how he was sorry he had messed up. I’d never seen him so remorseful. It made me sad to see him like that.”

Jeremy closed his eyes as he remembered the hell he felt.

“I don’t mean to pry but…did you ever forgive him?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “We talked and I forgave him.”

“Good. I’d never seen him so distraught. You make him more human Jeremy. And I can’t say that it’s a terrible thing.”

“He’s a wonderful person,” he said wistfully. “He saved my life. I was going home one night from my job and I was attacked and he found me. He stopped them from killing me and he took me to the hospital. He offered to take care of me since I couldn’t go back to work.”

“Wow. Were they ever found?”

“I…I’m not sure. He said they were being dealt with.”

“Tyler is rather big on delivering justice to those who deserve it. It’s one of his more admirable qualities.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“I remember when his father was murdered and Klaus went missing. Tyler was the only one who said Klaus wasn’t his murderer. He fought for my brother even though he hardly knew him.”

Jeremy felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and guilt when she mentioned Klaus.

“Kol and I have been searching for him but we haven’t had any luck,” she said softly. “I don’t want to believe he’s dead but…we haven’t found anything that proves otherwise.”

“Don’t give up hope,” he found himself saying. “He’s…he’s still out there Rebekah. Don’t stop looking.”

“I won’t,” she said softly. Jeremy hated himself for lying, but he didn’t want to destroy her anymore. If Klaus was dead or alive, none of them would ever know now.

“I was thinking of naming my son after him. Niklaus Henrik Donovan,” she said softly. “His middle name would have been Michel but now that Henrik is…I want his name included.”

“What if it’s a girl?”

“We’ll name her after Matt’s sister. Her name was Victoria but he always called her Vicki.”

“What happened to her?”

“His mom ran off with her when he was in school one afternoon. Vicki was only five and he hasn’t seen her since. He’s tried looking for her but he doesn’t even know what she would look like.”

“Wow, that’s sad.”

“Do you have siblings?”

“I had a few in my foster homes. The only ones worth remembering were my sisters Tori and Amber.”

“You didn’t keep in contact with them?”

“Our caretaker was murdered by my brother and we got sent back to the orphanage. They were adopted and I wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Jeremy.”

“It’s in the past,” he sighed. “Do you plan on having more than one child?”

“If I make it through this pregnancy. Matt wants a huge family, which is all fine except that he isn’t the one that has to carry them for nine months,” she laughed. “But I want a large family too and I would give him anything he wanted. I was actually thinking of asking Tyler to be their godfather.”

“Oh he’d love that,” Jeremy laughed. He pictured Tyler holding a cooing over a baby and it made him grin.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. He really admires you Rebekah and I do too. I would be surprised if he said no.”

“I just wonder if it would be odd because of our past.”

“I don’t think so. He knows you’re going to be an amazing mom. I know that just from talking to you.”

“You’re only saying that. We haven’t even officially met each other,” she laughed.

“No I’m not,” he said honestly. “You’re insightful and you’re kind. Matt’s lucky to have you as the mom of his child.”

“Thank you Jeremy,” she said gently. “Tyler was right about you. You are amazing.”

Another loud, painful scream interrupted them and made Jeremy jump. He scooted against the wall as he heard the sounds of a man grunting and the cot slamming against the wall.

“God I hope Caroline is okay,” he closed his eyes as he tried to block out the noise.

“I’m sure she is,” Rebekah said quietly. “They’ll find us Jeremy. Tyler and Matt and Kol. They’ll find us and they’ll free us.”

“Hopefully before we’re shipped to God knows where,” his voice wavered. “I’m scared Rebekah.”

“I am too. But we can’t give up the hope that they’ll come. Just like you can’t stop thinking that Caroline isn’t safe. That is the only way that we’ll get through this.”

“Okay.”

“I’m right here Jeremy,” she promised. “I know we can’t see each other but I’m still here. I won’t leave you alone in this.”

“I won’t leave you either,” he put his hand back to the wall, glad for the great comfort that was Rebekah Mikaelson. He pretended that he could feel her hand through the other side of the wall as he leaned his head against it and focused on her breathing and his to block out the sobs of the woman above him.

Hours later when he had dozed off against the wall, the door swung open and three men barged in, one holding a small bowl of water. Jeremy cried out when they grabbed him and held him down on the floor on his back. He could hear Rebekah screaming through the wall but his voice caught in his throat when he saw Mikael and another man holding a red-hot branding iron.

“Who has the cloth?”

“Here,” one of the men pulled out a cloth. Jeremy’s heart dropped when he realized what was happening and he fought harder.

“ _No! Someone help me! God please help me!_ ”

“Get his head!” one of them ordered. Two hands went to his head and still it while one of them forced the dirty cloth into his mouth. He tried to spit it out but they covered his mouth with his large hand.

“Jeremy!” Rebekah screamed as she banged on the wall.

He sobbed her name hysterically as they held him down and pulled up the leg of his pants but he choked on the rag in the process, his eyes locked on the rose shaped iron.

“You have the ink?”

“Yeah. Hurry up.”

The man put a hand on his leg as they poured water onto his ankle. Seconds later the brand was being pressed none too gently on the inside of it on his bone and searing pain over took him. He knew he was screaming through the cloth but he could barely hear it over the thumping of his heart in his ears. His tormented cries were loud enough to be heard through the entire building but he could only focus on the agonizing pain.

“This one sure is a screamer,” one of them chuckled.

“Put a needle in his neck so he don’t scare the customers.”

Seconds later he felt a sharp prick entering his neck. His eyes quickly got heavy and he welcomed the sleep when it came.

* * *

“We’ll start with this warehouse in District 4, then work our way to District 5 for the other two and then his security house. Which one of these places is more likely to be heavily populated?”

“Perhaps this one,” Elijah pointed to the warehouse on the outskirts of District 5. “I know that is where the trucks go to pick up the shipments to take them to the airport.”

“You mean people,” Kol bit out as he glared at him. “They’re not fucking cattle you load into a truck Elijah.”

“Kol,” Vaughn warned. The younger Mikaelson sighed and muttered an apology to his brother.

“No, you are right,” he shook his head. “They are people forced into slavery.”

Tyler snorted, resisting the urge to leap over the table and beat the living hell out of him. In his eyes, they wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for Elijah. When he first laid eyes on Elijah when they’d come from the hospital it took everything in him to keep his anger in check.

“What about the security warehouse? I would think that that’s where he would be hiding most if not all of his information about each person and which house they’re stored in.”

“We can split the team and search both. We have enough men to at least do that,” Matt said. “I don’t think we have the time to search each one individually.”

“He’s right. The next trucks will be coming to the warehouses tonight. Security will be a little tighter but you would have enough people to take them on.”

“If we don’t fight like cops,” Kol muttered. “We’d have to shoot to kill with these people.”

“Then that’s what you do,” Vaughn said firmly. “I’m not losing any of you to these goons.”

“You might want to call officers you trust to watch over your mother,” Elijah said to Tyler. “If my father is this close to getting what he wants he will do everything in his power to keep you distracted.”

“She’ll be staying here. Her safety isn’t an issue,” he snapped.

“Alright. Connor and Alex will take eight guys, Tyler and his group to District 4 and the rest will come with me to District 5,” Vaughn looked at them all. “Remember, your lives are more valuable than theirs. If you have to kill them, do. I would like to have at least one or two of them brought in for questioning but I know the likelihood of that is slim.”

The nearly two dozen officers strapped more guns, Tasers and bullets on them wherever they could hold them. Vaughn rounded the table to where Tyler and the others were strapping up, loading bullets into Glock 19s and 45 Calibers.

“Are you sure you want to just run in on these guys?” Vaughn asked. “These people will probably be armed to the teeth.”

“So will we,” Damon slammed the magazine closed and locked the 45 he was holding. “We know what we’re getting into.”

“It wasn’t too long ago that you were in a coma and now he’s got a busted jaw,” Vaughn gave Tyler and Mason a weary look. “I don’t like sending injured people out to fight.”

“You’re sending Matt out there with a sling,” Tyler snorted as he stuck another gun in his back pocket. “We’ll be fine Captain.”

“You’re legally colorblind.”

“I’ll be able to tell when someone’s shooting at me,” he rolled his eyes. “Did my mother tell you all that or did you have me checked out?”

“She told me because she doesn’t want you running off to die. She wants you to let the police handle this.”

“With all due respect sir, I’m not leaving the lives of my family in anyone’s hands but mine. You and your guys can operate this however you want but you can’t stop us from going.”

Vaughn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know. I thought I’d try.”

“I appreciate that,” Tyler nodded. “But we’re not the type to sit around and wait for news.”

They all left the room together, Tyler and his family following after the police officers. He saw two other officers taking Elijah into custody in another direction and he ran after them.

“Do you swear on my father’s grave that you’re not playing us?” he snarled. “If you are so help me Elijah you’re going to regret ever walking in here if we don’t get them back.”

“I wouldn’t. He has my sister,” he said quietly. “Yours isn’t the only life that he’s destroyed Tyler.”

“You had a helping hand in it.”

“I did what I had to do to protect my family. You understand that better than anyone.”

Tyler hated that he was right. He would do anything to protect the people he loved like Elijah had done.

“Tyler,” Kol approached him with another officer, “there’s a woman downstairs filing a missing person’s report on Jeremy.”

“Who?”

“She said her name was Bonnie Bennett. She hasn’t heard from him in six hours and she got worried when his cellphone went straight to voicemail. Then she heard about Stefan’s house being blown up and came here.”

“Christ,” Tyler let out a heavy sigh. “Tell her to come up.”

“What?” Mason asked when he made his way back to them.

“Jeremy’s friend Bonnie is downstairs.”

“Does she know?”

“I don’t know.”

When Bonnie appeared escorted by two officers, Tyler felt guilty at her confused, terrified expression and the tears on her face.

“Please tell me he’s not dead!” she sobbed. “I know he was at Stefan Salvatore’s house—he told me he was gonna be there and—and he promised he’d call me back but it just blew up—!”

“He’s not dead,” Tyler grabbed her arms gently. “He’s not dead but he’s in trouble. You need to call your mom and have her meet you here.”

“What?” she cried. “What’re you—!”

“Jeremy was kidnapped by an underground organization that plans to sell him. My mom will fill you in on the rest.”

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gave a horrified gasp, “Oh _God_ Jeremy! How did he get caught like that?”

“Let’s go,” Vaughn called as the officers followed him out.

“The officers will take you to my mother. She’ll tell you both everything,” he promised. “Just please stay here until we come back.”

Bonnie nodded, too stunned and terrified for Jeremy to say anything. When Tyler started walking away she grabbed his arm quickly.

“Please save him,” she begged. “He’s my best friend.”

“I will. I’ll bring him home,” he said lowly as he squeezed her hand. As he followed the officers out of the building, he promised himself that he wouldn’t come home unless Jeremy was with him. He would bring him home or die trying but there was no way he was leaving without him.

They piled into different cars and took off at double the speed limit down the road. To ward off any warning that they were coming they traveled by regular civilian cars the department held for undercover missions. Tyler and the others piled into a black SUV and brought up the rear of the cars.

“Your mom’s calling again,” Damon muttered to Katherine as her phone buzzed for the tenth time. The brunette shrugged as she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail.

“I am sure Carol will fill her in.”

“She’s worried Katherine. You should tell her what we’re doing.”

“It is better she not know.”

“You should at least tell her good-bye just in case,” he said quietly. Katherine took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

“It will not be goodbye for any of us. We have already lost enough.”

“She’s right. We’ve lost too many people and we’re not losing anymore,” Tyler said with determination. “We’re going to get them back and take Mikael down for good.”

Alaric swerved onto the freeway, speeding past cars and trucks as they moved closer to District 4. Tyler felt anticipation and dread building within him and his leg bounced as a result. There was a good possibility that Mikael and his crew knew they were coming. There was a great possibility that they would be outnumbered and that they would be hurt or worse. Every scenario had already played through his head of how this could turn out and they weren’t comforting at all. But if there was one thing he knew, it was that Jeremy needed him now more than ever, and this time he wasn’t going to let him down. He’d kill every last bastard that stood in the way of them because he wasn’t going to lose him to anyone.

“You ready for this?” Damon muttered to him. He nodded.

“More than anything.”

When they arrived at the building, they parked with the other cars in wooded area under the trees. They were thick enough to conceal cars from the outside and the moon was shrouded by clouds, diminishing the amount of light it had to shine. The officers had gathered by a small storage room that stood a ways away from the warehouse.

“This was where they used to make linens for a lot of clothing stores, including mine,” Katherine whispered to Tyler. “How did Mikael get it?”

“Probably stole it,” he muttered.

“Have you been in there before?” one of the officers whispered to Katherine.

“Once or twice. I do not know it well enough to give you a layout but I do remember that it was rather large and had quite a few rooms.”

“Then we can expect that there’ll be a lot of people,” Connor hissed to them. Tyler rose up on his toes to see inside the grimy windows. He could tell people were in there by the lights and the little movement he picked up.

“Stay on guard and watch each other’s backs. I want six men on each side when we get in there and I want you to move as fast as possible. Try to avoid civilians or anyone that’s tied up in there.”

Alaric and Mason followed two other officers to the other side. Tyler unclicked the safety on the gun in his hand before putting his hand on Katherine’s hip.

“You ready?” he murmured to her. She nodded wordlessly.

“On three,” Connor whispered, his gun in one hand by his head and aimed for the door. “One…two…three!”

The doors were thrown open and Tyler immediately surveyed the area. The warehouse was huge and full of mostly old furniture, with a few areas set up for what Tyler presumed to be common areas for the people patrolling the area.

The four men that were at the front of the building, each carrying AK-47s all went down in a blaze of gunfire. The men in back of them reacted quicker and started shooting back. Tyler ducked as a bullet sailed over his head and pulled Katherine behind an overturned table. Damon threw himself next to them but quickly raised his hand and fired blindly. Tyler watched from a crack in the table as one of his bullets hit a man in the neck.

“Go!” he pushed Katherine around and forward from the table, shooting at anyone they saw. He saw two officers hiding behind narrow pillars as they braced against a rain of bullets and he shot twice at the man’s back. He cried out when he was hit and fell to the ground. Tyler didn’t stop to see if he was dead as they moved to the back of the warehouse. His heart jumped when he saw seven or eight men armed to the teeth and he pushed Katherine to the side as they opened fire. They were thrust behind an old desk that had seen better days panting harshly, each of them on one side of the desk avoiding the opening.

“Where is Damon?” she cried as the desk took the abuse of the bullets.

“I don’t know!” he screamed back. “We’re going to have to shoot from here!”

“Can you see them?”

“No!”

Katherine aimed her gun through the desk opening. She leaned her head down slightly and angled up before firing three quick shots. Tyler heard a shot of pain and looked around the desk to see one of them down on his bleeding knee. He took the opportunity to shoot and blew his head open.

“Nice,” he grinned at his sister. She smiled back. It disappeared when the bullets started firing again and rattled the desk. Katherine hissed when one bullet made it all the way though the wood and grazed her side making a long strip of blood appear.

“We need to move!” she screamed. Pulling out his other gun, Tyler unlocked the safety and waited for her to do the same. At that moment, the barrage of bullets stopped.

“Go!”

They rounded their respective sides of the desk and fired wildly. They managed to instantly kill five of them until they were close enough to physically fight with the rest. Tyler ducked as a fist was swung and he retaliated with a swift punch to the gut. The man doubled over and he brought his elbow down hard against his neck and then again with the butt of his gun. He didn’t have time to shoot him as four more man ran from a corner of the warehouse, all armed. He shot at them quickly, only bringing down two of them before he charged for the rest. He briefly saw Katherine fighting two men at once before he was engaged in his own battle.

One man with a bald head and full beard gave a battle cry as he threw a punch to his jaw. He just managed to duck to avoid the second one but was catching the foot of a blond man with a full head of hair in his stomach. He double over and dropped to his knees, dropping his gun in the process. The bald man brought his knee up into his chin and his jaw snapped shut hard as he fell to the ground.

Blindly he reached for his gun, finding it just as the blond readied to shoot him, and fired upwards. The bald man caught his first bullet under his chin and blood poured as he fell next to him. Tyler used one leg to scoot closer to the blond man out of the way of the bald one falling and the other to kick at his knee, the angle and pressure on his bone making it snap. He choked out a pained cry as he fell to the ground and Tyler threw his empty gun at his head, making him drop like a dead fly to the ground. He looked up just in time to see Katherine throw a round-off kick to one of her assailant’s faces, knocking him to the ground hard before the other was throwing her into the wall.

“Kat!” he cried as he watched her crumple to the ground, clearly disoriented. He scrambled to his feet only to dive for cover as gunshots sounded behind him. He hissed when he hit his weaker leg against the old couch he threw himself against and it began to throb from being overworked. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his last gun. Closing his eyes, he said a quick prayer to a God he barely believed in before taking a chance, looking around the couch despite the bullets it was taking and fired. The man made a choked noise and the bullets immediately stopped. Rather than waste more bullets, Tyler sprinted to him and took him down with a swift knee to his gonads and a hard punch to the jaw.

When he saw no more standing he started for Katherine. The man that had thrown her now pinned her against the wall chest first and was feeling all over her ass. Katherine screamed as he yanked her hair back, her hand reaching in her back pockets.

“Yous a pretty one,” he growled in her ear as he shoved his hand in her pants. Katherine finally found the Taser and used the full force of it on the man’s lower stomach. There was a loud crack and he screamed as she electrocuted him. They fell backwards, Katherine never releasing it and holding it to him as hard as she could. He continued screaming until Tyler stomped on his face and effectively silenced him.

“Aren’t you glad we made you carry that?”

“Very,” she gave a winded smile. Conner and a few officers passed by them to go deeper into the warehouse.

“You guys good?” Mason jogged to them.

“Yeah. Where are Damon and Alaric?”

“Alaric got shot in the shoulder and his foot got crushed. Damon took him outside to wait for the ambulance and wait for backup. Connor called every officer in Nivea and some in New Haven to help us.”

“We found something!” one of the officers screamed. They ran to the back of the warehouse where the officers were knocking down the doors to three different rooms. Tyler looked in the first room where six or seven children were huddled together, chained at their wrists and ankles and wearing only rag dresses. His heart pounded and sank with disgust and horror as their dirty faces and terrified eyes stared back at him.

“Jesus Christ,” Mason breathed. “That fucking monster.”

“There’s about seven in the second room and nine in the third,” Connor ran a hand over his bald head. “Thankfully none of them are dead.”

Tyler crouched down next to a young girl who looked no older than six that was shaking from head to toe. She stared at him through watering green eyes that had seen more horrors he knew he would see in a lifetime.

“It’s okay. We’re here to help,” he said softly. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

“C-Claire,” she stuttered. “A-Are the bad men dead?”

“Yeah baby, they’re gone.”

“We found these in the tools,” one of the officers handed him a pair of metal clippers. Tyler snipped her shackles quickly and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder.

“I got you,” he soothed as he carried from the room, covering her eyes so she wouldn’t see the dead bodies. “Do you know where you’re parents are sweetheart?”

“I don’t have any,” she said softly. His heart ached for this poor girl.

“Where did you live before this?”

“My foster parents. They were mean so I ran away. Then a man said he could take care of me and he brought me here.”

When he stepped outside it was misting. Three ambulances and a load of squad cars were scattered in the dirt. Tyler couldn’t help but think they were going to need more.

“Mr. Lockwood!” one of the paramedics exclaimed as he brought the girl to them.

“She needs to be checked out,” he gulped. “Take all the kids to Pearl at Nivea General. After that make sure they all get to one of my shelters. Make sure they get blankets and food and warm beds until their parent have been notified.”

“Yes sir!”

Tyler kissed her hair, “You’re going to be alright. I promise.”

“Ty!” Katherine called. Tyler squeezed her hand before jogging to where Alaric was getting his foot wrapped. His arm was already resting in a sling and he had stitches along his neck.

“What happened?”

“Bookshelf crushed my foot,” he shrugged.

“You will be alright yes?” Katherine asked worriedly.

“Yeah, just won’t be able to make it to anymore warehouses. But they called for back-up so you guys should be fine.”

Tyler nodded, his eyes straying back to Claire now wrapped in a thick blanket. He tried not to think negatively about what Jeremy could be facing right now but he couldn’t help but wonder if they would find him, Caroline and Rebekah in worse conditions.

“There’s one more we have to check,” Connor came to them. “And we still have to check the security warehouse. Vaughn just radioed me that they secured one in District 5 but they didn’t see Rebekah, Jeremy or Caroline. They arrested the men that were still alive and they’re going to interrogate them for answers.”

Tyler breathed out slowly, the gnawing feeling in his gut getting worse. “Okay, where should we go next?”

“We hit the next warehouse and then the security warehouse. Mikaelson said trucks were coming tonight to take people to the airport so God willing we’ll catch them before that.”

* * *

The first thing Jeremy noticed when he woke up was that he was back on his cot. He winced, feeling groggy with a pounding headache as he sat up. Immediately he felt a searing pain on his ankle and cried out as his hands went to it. Even in the dark he could see the rose inked in blue on his ankle.

Dread built in him when he saw it. This symbol stripped away the last of his humanity. He was no better than a prisoner at a concentration camp. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he were identified by number and wondered if that was tattooed on him as well. He would spend the rest of his life as another man’s bitch, pining for freedom and the life he had before he was captured. He would never see Tyler, Caroline or anyone he loved ever again.

“Jeremy?”

Rebekah’s voice was shaky on the other side. He crawled to the wall, carefully maneuvering his ankle as it stung when he rubbed against it.

“Hey,” he said softly. “I’m here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“They branded you, didn’t they?”

“Yeah,” his voice cracked. “A blue rose.”

“Ironic that something so beautiful is meant to define all of Mikael’s slaves,” she laughed bitterly.

“We’re not getting out of here, are we?” he asked her quietly. She didn’t answer immediately and his heart sank.

“I have to believe that we will. Because if I don’t…I will have to accept that this is my life and…I can’t do that. Not when I had everything I could’ve ever wanted.”

Jeremy sat against the wall and rested his head against it, “I’m never going to see Tyler again.”

“Yes you _will_ Jeremy. You can’t think like that.”

“I was just branded as another man’s property. I can’t help but think that’s a sign that I’m not getting out of this.”

“Mikael branded us to mock us. It is nothing more than a way to make us feel inhuman.”

Jeremy sighed, silent tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t give up hope Jeremy,” she said softly. “I believe that I will be free one day because if I don’t…I’ll lose my will to live. You have to do the same if you want to survive this. Tyler is coming. They’re _all_ coming for us.”

He found it hard to believe that someone could help them now. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d been brought here, but he was sure that Romanov or whoever purchased him was in the city. He would be taken to him any moment.

As if answering his thoughts the door was thrown open and two men entered. One held him down while the other handcuffed his wrists together despite his fighting. The other removed the chain from the ground and locked it around his other ankle, making searing pain shoot up his leg.

“No!” he screamed as they locked the handcuffs in place. He heard a scream from the other side and his heart pounded in terror.

“Jeremy!”

“Rebekah!” he screamed as two men hauled him to his feet. He could hear her screaming and he struggled to sit back down. “Rebekah!”

“Quiet, you!” one of them kicked him hard in the side and he fell over in pain. They pulled him back up despite his struggle and dragged him from the room. At the same time, two men were pulling Rebekah from her captivity and he saw her terrified, tear-streaked face for the first time.

“Jeremy!” she sobbed as she reached for him, the handcuffs around her wrists preventing her from doing so all the way. He ran to her but was quickly stopped by two men that had dragged him out.

“Rebekah!” he screamed again as they forced him to the ground. “Where’re you taking her?”

“You’re both going to the airport,” one snapped. “It’s time for you to go to your new homes.”

“And maybe that man of yours can teach you respect,” the other growled as he pulled his arms behind him. Jeremy caught him by surprise by throwing his elbow into his throat and he choked out a gasp before falling over.

“You little bitch!” the other snarled as his elbow went into Jeremy’s back. He cried out but it didn’t stop his struggle. He could see the man carrying Rebekah past him, could still hear her terrified wails of his name and his adrenaline pumped.

“No! Let her go!”

“He’s wild!” the man on him screamed. Jeremy jerked and bucked like a raging bull as he fought to get free. He was forced onto his back by two more men and he screamed when they pinned his legs and arms down. One of them slammed his head into the concrete floor with thick hands and held him steady by his chin.

“Feisty one ain’t he?” a blonde man chuckled. “He’s gonna have fun with him!”

“He’ll be pleased alright,” one leered at him. His hand crept down to Jeremy’s crotch and he squeezed roughly.

Jeremy shuddered in disgust as he kept screaming. He had no idea where they were but he knew there had to be someone out there, not a part of this scheme that could hear him. If Tyler was close enough, he would definitely hear him.

“ _Get_ _off_!” he roared.

“Shut the fuck up!” the man with thick hands slammed his head into the floor again. Before he had time to recover it happened again. Jeremy’s vision swam and he tried to keep his eyes open. His head was slammed a third time and he blacked out.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Please enjoy :)

“What’s the status of my family?” Carol asked the three officers huddled around the radio in the common area of the Nivea Police Department. “I want their locations.”

“They secured two warehouses, one in District 4 and one and 5. They found about thirty children in one of them and two dozen adults and teenagers in another one. A few of our people have been wounded but nothing serious. They’ve caught a couple of the perps and they’re bringing them back here.”

Andie shook her head in disgust, “That man is despicable. Selling innocent children is just disgusting.”

“Have they located Jeremy Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson or Caroline Forbes?” Carol asked worriedly.

“No ma’am. They’ve still got two more places to look and the airport. Mikaelson gave us the gate numbers of the terminals they fly out of. If we catch them in the act of making the exchange we can get the buyers and the dealers.”

Carol sighed heavily as she dropped into a hard chair.

“Tyler will be fine,” Andie said softly. “He wouldn’t go running off into this if he thought he couldn’t handle it.”

“He would. If his family is in danger then he would run into anything regardless if he was ready,” she shook her head. “Mikael won’t hesitate to kill my only child.”

“He took Jeremy. You knew he wasn’t just going to sit here and wait.”

Carol sighed again. While she was worried for Tyler and the others, they at least had the protection of nearly the entire police force of Nivea and New Haven. Jeremy and Caroline had nothing to defend themselves with and Mikael would make sure they were never such a position.

“It’s wrong of me to say but I hope Tyler kills him. For everything he has done to our family,” she said harshly. “That man deserves to die.”

“Those are strong words for a prosecutor, Mrs. Lockwood. I thought you were for the justice of all men?”

Carol’s eyes narrowed as the Chief of Police, escorted by three other officers approached her.

“You two need to come with me for questioning.”

“What the hell for?” Andie snapped. “Thirty kidnapped children just got rescued from a warehouse! Shouldn’t you be doing something about that?”

“That situation is under control. Unfortunately Mr. Lockwood and his friends had no permission being there. That entire operation was unauthorized and Vaughn had no business involving any of you.”

“They’re in trouble for _saving lives_?” Carol screeched as she stood. “You’re out of your mind if you think I’m going to let you arrest my son—!”

“Your son broke the law! He and Vaughn ran off to play vigilantes without my permission or the permission of the department, endangering the lives of dozens of good officers so he could settle some score with Mikael! He is using the police squad for personal gain Mrs. Lockwood! That is breaking the law!”

“My son is doing what you and the rest of the department didn’t!” she snapped. “He’s saving the lives of innocent men, women and children who have gone missing for years! He is fighting the criminals who put this city under duress for years! He is getting rid of people that you won’t because then who would pay you extra bonuses to afford that shiny new Mercedes that you drive to work every day?”

He narrowed his eyes, “How dare you—?”

“No Julian, how dare you stand there and claim to want the best for this city when you’ve done _nothing_ to prove it! How dare _you_ allow this to continue for so long when it should have ended with the first person that went missing years ago!” she screamed, alerting the attention of other officers in the room.

“You’ve done nothing for this city but allow criminals to make a mockery of this department and our justice system and now you want to arrest the most capable man in this line of work because he’s protecting people. Well you can save your breath, because no one will prosecute Galen Vaughn for doing his goddamned job you son-of-a-bitch.”

“It doesn’t matter what you do with him because he’ll be handing in his badge when he gets back. Your son and his friends will be arrested with obstruction of justice as well as involving themselves in top priority police business—”

“Oh shut up Julian, you just sound like a broken record.”

They all turned around when they saw Isobel Flemming, the head of the FBI and District Attorney Lucy Bennett from New Haven. Behind them, eight officers stood in position dressed from head to toe in protective gear.

“What the hell is this?” he snarled.

“You know exactly what this is,” Lucy smirked. “You, the commissioner and all your assistants are all under arrest for bribery, obstruction of justice and every single crime that we find your organization guilty of.”

“And since we’re looking at multiple counts of kidnapping, rape, murder, human trafficking and exploitation, it looks like you’re going away for a long time,” Isobel snapped her fingers and the officers behind her grabbed Julian and the two officers on both sides of him.

“You don’t understand! They threatened to fucking kill me if I didn’t do what they wanted!” he screamed as they took him away. “They were going to kill me and everyone here if we didn’t cooperate! We didn’t have a choice!”

“Right, I’m sure your bank account agrees with being threatened so severely,” Isobel snapped. “Take them to the federal lock-up.”

“You can’t do that! We haven’t had a trial yet!”

“You’ll get your trial Julian, don’t worry,” Lucy smirked as she approached him. “But since we get to try all of your under the criminal enterprises law, you’re going to be tried right along with Mikael and Elijah Mikaelson for every murder, every kidnapping, every rape, every assault and every crime they have ever done or ordered that you ignored, including the murder of Richard Lockwood and the disappearance of Klaus Mikaelson. I don’t think people are going to care much if you were threatened or not, Chief.”

Julian continued to scream as they were dragged outside, telling anyone that would listen that he was innocent.

“Thank you,” Andie murmured as she shook both their hands. “I didn’t know if they would allow you guys to come.”

“The FBI has been keeping an eye on the disappearances for about three months now. The explosion of Stefan Salvatore’s house sent off warning lights because we’ve seen similar explosions happening in neighboring cities and in each one, someone was kidnapped,” Isobel smiled. “I’m glad you called us.”

“And then my cousin Bonnie called me and told me her friend was taken that was staying with Stefan,” Lucy’s smile faltered. “Is she here?”

“In the back.”

Carol led them to a vacant conference room where Bonnie and Abbey were sitting huddled together. Tears streaked Bonnie’s face as she leaned against her mother for support and Abbey stroked her hair gently.

“Lucy!” Bonnie sobbed when she saw her cousin. She threw herself into her arms and she hugged her back just as tightly.

“It’s been a while,” she murmured. “Sorry I’m not here under better circumstances.”

She reached out and wiped away Bonnie’s tear with her thumb, “Do you know anything about who would’ve taken Jeremy and why?”

“I’m afraid I do,” Carol sighed. “Mikael wants to hurt my family in any way possible. He knew how close Tyler and Jeremy were.”

“So this was out of revenge.”

“They sell them to people for sex! They beat them and hurt them and then they kill them!” Bonnie sobbed. “Jeremy doesn’t deserve that Lucy! He’s the sweetest person I know and he’s been hurt his whole life—!”

“Bon,” she soothed as she hugged her, “I promise that I won’t let them get away with this. Anyone involved in this operation is going down. Your friend will get his justice, I promise you that.”

“As will your family for your husband’s murder,” Isobel said to Carol. “We know that Mikael is the one that killed him, but it wasn’t a federal case so we couldn’t take it. Now that he’s been linked to other crimes we can add it in with the other murders.”

Carol felt tears spring to her eyes and grabbed Isobel’s hand.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Tyler will finally be at peace knowing someone will be held accountable for his father’s murder.”

“And I hope we can bring peace to the remaining Mikaelsons for the murders of Henrik and Klaus,” Lucy shook her head. “Henrik was only 17 so we can charge with the death of a minor which is an automatic 50 years to life.”

“That’s awful,” Abbey shuddered. “How could he kill his own children?”

“They were attacked in their own home so that he could take Rebekah Mikaelson to sell as one of his slaves,” Andie muttered. “Henrik’s custody trial was nearly over and he knew he was going to lose, so he didn’t care if Henrik died or not. He did the same thing to Klaus Mikaelson, killing him when he tried to go to Richard Lockwood for help to stop this organization from progressing. Elijah confessed all of that to the police.”

Carol covered her mouth with both hands, the news shocking her to her very core. She had never known why Richard was killed but she had suspected, when she started learning of Mikael’s other habits, that that had something to do with it. She never knew that he and Klaus were going to team up to take down Mikael together.

“I assume you never knew,” Isobel gave her a sad smile when she shook her head.

“Why didn’t he tell me this was happening?” she whispered as her tears fell. “ _We_ could’ve stopped it together! Richard and Klaus and I could’ve done this right and neither of them would’ve died!”

“Or all three of you would’ve been murdered and Tyler would’ve been left an orphan,” Andie said gently. “You can’t think about what would’ve happened if things were done differently Carol. All we can do now is prosecute them for their crimes and bring everyone justice.”

Carol nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. All she wanted was her baby boy back in her arms where he belonged and she prayed with all her heart that he didn’t meet the same fate as his father.

* * *

Tyler could feel the blood rushing in his ears and his adrenaline pumping as they reached Mikael’s security warehouse. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Jeremy was here. He knew it as sure as he knew his own name.

“They’re here,” he muttered, hand twitching on Katherine’s lap. “I just know they are.”

“Do not do anything stupid Tyler,” she warned quietly.

The dark building had an ominous vibe. There was no indicator that it was open, but Tyler had the feeling that the underground portion of it was bustling with business. And he already knew that when they got in there, he would kill every person that was involved in this operation regardless if they were armed or not.

Five minutes later Vaughn, Matt, Kol and the rest of the officers arrived. Tyler noticed that there were less than before.

“We lost some guys back there in an ambush,” Matt said lowly when they reached them. Kol shook his head, too angry to speak. The cut on his brow on his face only made him look more furious.

“Prepare yourselves for another one,” Vaughn loaded more bullets into his gun.

They surrounded the building in seconds. The sound of a helicopter sounded in the distance and a light flashed overhead as it looked in the small nearby forest for any suspicious activity. Tyler was nearly bouncing out of his skin in anticipation when Vaughn gave the go ahead to enter the building.

One by one the officers slinked inside. Tyler, Kol and Matt followed quickly behind Vaughn, Katherine, Mason and Damon not too far behind them. The Lockwood billionaire felt his heart pounding in his ears when they searched the entire warehouse and found nothing to indicate that there was another room.

“Elijah said they would be here!” Kol snarled lowly. “That son-of-a-bitch led us on!”

“Guys!” Vaughn waved them over. Tyler ran after them, stopping at the wall that the officers were all huddled around.

“Look,” Vaughn muttered as he flashed his flashlight onto it. Tyler squint his eyes to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, there was an indent in the wall indicating an opening, but there was no door handle.

“Down there,” Damon muttered as he bent down to inspect a keypad where the door handle was supposed to be. He pressed a button and it lit up with a blue light asking for a thumb print and a password.

“Did Elijah know the password?”

“Probably not,” Matt hit the door with his fist. “Goddamn it!”

“There has to be another entrance,” Tyler muttered. “Or the code has to be somewhere.”

“Where would there be another entrance? There’s no other building out here.”

“Maybe it’s in the woods,” Mason suggested. “Maybe it’s hidden.”

“A few of you need to stay here,” Vaughn ordered. “Lockwood, take your people and look out there too.”

Tyler nodded and they ran back outside. Looking in front of them, the woods seemed like a vast of darkness that stretched on for miles.

“This could take us hours, if not days!” Katherine cried. “How ever are we supposed to find it?”

“We’ll split up,” Damon murmured. “You and I can take the right and Tyler and Mason can take the left.”

Tyler wanted to protest splitting up but he knew it was the only way they would cover ground within a reasonable amount of time. Still, he didn’t like the idea of being separated from his family when they had no idea who was out there.

“If something happens, you guys scream for us,” Mason said sternly.

“Nothing will happen. I’m a trained assassin, remember?” Damon winked.

“We all are. That doesn’t mean something can’t happen,” Mason rolled his eyes. “Cocky bastard.”

The raven haired Salvatore chuckled as he and Katherine took off. Tyler set off with his uncle in silence, keeping his hand on the trigger of his gun steadily and his ears open for anything.

“Do you think there’s anything out here?” he murmured after twenty minutes of nothing but the trees rustling.

“There has to be. There’s gotta be a way they take people out to put them in trucks. That door would be way to obvious if there were customers in there,” Mason muttered. “Maybe like a tunnel or—”

“Shh!” Tyler froze when he heard footsteps towards his left.

“What?”

“I hear something.”

Mason immediately pulled out his gun, his finger going to the trigger. They continued on, slower than before, looking as hard as they could in the dark for any kind of movement. Tyler’s breath hitched when they saw a small hut-looking building in the distance and immediately ran for it.

“Tyler wait!” Mason cried.

Just then gunfire sounded around them. Mason grabbed his nephew and quickly dove behind trees, trying to hide as much of their bodies behind them as possible as bullets sailed past them. Tyler tried to see from where he was but he could see no one in the dark forest.

“How the hell are we supposed to see?” he hissed to his uncle.

“I don’t know. But if they’re shooting then we must be close to something!”

“Tell Damon!” he took a deep breath before firing back. A bullet grazed his arm and he snapped back quickly, thrusting back against the tree. He looked down at his arm and saw where his shirt was cut open from the bullet.

“You alright?” Mason called to him. He nodded.

“We need to move now!”

Mason nodded. They shared a look before taking off at the same time in the same direction they were going before, stopping every now and then behind trees when they heard machine guns going off. Tyler flinched when a bullet whistled just past his ear and nearly grazed it. He threw himself behind a rather thin tree just as a bullet caught his other arm.

The light from the hut had now been extinguished and he saw three men piling out with AK-47s. Tyler gritted his teeth as the barrage of bullets continued and crawled as quickly as he could to his uncle hiding behind a larger tree. Mason pulled him with all his strength to sit in front of him and they covered their heads as they heard more guns and screaming.

“They’re narks!”

“They have to be dead by now!”

Tyler and Mason shared a look when the gunfire ended before turning in opposite directions and firing their own. They heard screams and yells of pain but couldn’t see if they had hit anyone. When the Ak-47s started again they pulled back.

“Fuck, this will take forever,” Tyler snarled. “We need to get in there _now_.”

“Just hang on,” Mason gripped his arm hard. “We can’t just run over there—”

“Yes we can,” he snapped as he got to his feet. Before Mason could stop him Tyler had taken off in the direction of the hut, firing back at people as he ran.

“Fuck!” he swore as he ran after him. “Tyler!”

Miraculously, he managed to dodge each bullet fired at him. The darkness pressed on, cloaking each of them as they shot and ran through the forest. Tyler easily took out the three armed men standing by the door with practiced ease and threw himself into the door, snarling in frustration when he found it locked.

“Are you fucking insane?” Mason panted as he caught up to him. “Seriously Tyler we could’ve died!”

“The door’s fucking locked!” he jiggled the handle with all his strength. “God fucking damnit!”

Suddenly they heard a scream in the distance and they wondered if it was Katherine or Damon.

“Tyler move!” Mason screamed as he pushed him to the side. Tyler fell onto his stomach but quickly rolled onto his side in time to shoot the two men coming at them firing. They fell to the ground with heavy thumps and the gunfire seemed to stop for a moment.

“Mason!” he cried when he saw his uncle slumped against the door. He nearly cried with relief when he saw he was only shot in his right arm and his right side. “Mason?”

“Fuck,” he grunted as he shifted, his breath visible because of the frigid cold. He moaned in pain when he tried to move and Tyler grabbed his good arm to drag him off to the side behind more trees. The gunfire started again, this time a distance away from them.

“You’ll be okay,” Tyler muttered as he ripped part of his shirt off to wrap around his shoulder and his side. “You’re going to be fine Mason. You won’t die.”

“I know,” he chuckled mirthlessly. “I think they shattered my arm.”

“They?” he frowned. He pulled out his cellphone for light and winced when he saw a string of bullet holes in his uncle’s arm.

“Jesus,” he breathed. “I didn’t even know.”

Mason’s head lolled to the side. Tyler’s eyes widened when he saw the wound in his neck and the blood oozing out of it.

“Started when we were running, didn’t realize how many were in there until I got hit just now,” he tried to move his arm and gritted his teeth in pain. “My fucking gun hand too.”

Tyler looked around for any sign of anyone. He could see flashlights in the distance and hear officers calling out orders on their walkie talkies but could see no one near them.

“I think they shot the handle while shooting me. They had horrible aim,” he chuckled breathlessly. “It could be open Ty.”

“No, I’m not leaving you here,” he snapped as he tied a bit of his shirt around his neck. “Not after you just saved my life.”

“Of course I did. You’re my nephew. I’ll always take a bullet for you,” he smiled weakly. “I like to think I’m still a decent enough uncle to do that.”

“You’re a great uncle Mason. You always have been,” Tyler returned his smile with a small one of his own. “Don’t ever doubt that you aren’t. You make mistakes, but we all do.”

“What I did was more than a mistake. I really fucked you over.”

“Don’t,” Tyler shook his head. “We’ll talk about it later, okay? Don’t give me some big speech like you’re about to die because you’re not. I’m going to make sure you get to a hospital.”

Mason snorted a small laugh as he slumped further into the tree. From what Tyler could see, he was starting to lose a lot of blood from his arm and his blood was soaking through the material around his neck.

“C’mon,” he grunted as he pulled his uncle up. “You’re going to bleed out like this.”

“Just leave me Ty. Someone will find me eventually.”

“Yeah, when it’s too late,” he stumbled slightly as they walked. His weak leg was starting to throb from overuse but he ignored it in favor of supporting his uncle. When he saw men wearing NPD uniforms and badges he sighed in relief.

“He’s losing a lot of blood,” he told them as he handed his uncle over.

“We’ll take him to the ambulance. There’s about seven of them outside the warehouse and more on the way.”

Mason leaned heavily on the two of them as they put both his arms around their necks and held him up as they walked him back to the beginning of the forest. Kol, Matt, Damon and Katherine appeared from behind them.

“You’re alive,” his sister gasped as she hugged him hard. “We did not see any entrances.”

“I did.”

He led them back to the small building where bullet holes riddled the door. Matt shoved down hard on the handle and pulled just as hard. The door pulled wide open.

“They must’ve shot the handle,” he muttered as they went inside.

The hallway was long and dark with an old, flickering light illuminating their path every now and then. The farther they walked, the more the path angled downward as they went further and further underground. Tyler tried not to show he was limping too much as they ran, keeping alert for anyone they might find. At the end there was another door but this was set ajar.

“It’s open,” he whispered to them. Kol side-stepped him and pushed it open a little to see for anyone guarding. When he deemed the coast clear they slipped into the room one by one. Tyler’s heart hammered as he passed rooms that resembled jail cells with thick bars locking people in without the toilets or beds. The prisoners were held in chains around their feet and wrists or bound with rope. They passed a young woman with brown hair leaning heavily against the metal bars, hands outstretched in their cracks. Matt bent down to check her pulse.

“Still alive,” he murmured as he shook her. She didn’t move.

“She’s probably sedated,” Damon shook his head in disgust. “There’s got to be at least thirty people in here.”

Tyler looked above them and his breath stopped when he saw feet on the landing. He grabbed Katherine and pressed his back to the metal cage, the others following suit quickly.

“That little bitch got me good in the neck,” a man grumbled above him. “Damn cunt was a fighter.”

“He was. Didn’t look it from the likes of him,” another chuckled. “Shoulda been there when Jonas used the cane on him. Cried like a baby and puked all over the wall. I feel bad for the bastard that had to clean that up.”

“They say he was Tyler Lockwood’s bitch. Maybe he taught him how to fight like a man and bend over like a woman.”

“Then that man will have his hands full. I’d love to see him tame that cunt,” he chuckled. “That fighting spirit won’t last where he’s goin, that’s for sure.”

Tyler felt a wave of heat and fury roll over him. Before he, or anyone else, could stop him, he ran for the stairs with his gun in his hand. The two men holding AK-47s were surprised to see him and he used their brief pause to fire at each of them. They crumpled to the ground, alerting the other men walking along the metal floor above him.

“Oi!” one of them screamed to alert the rest of them before attempting to shoot him through the small holes in the floor. The sound of gunfire quickly sounded and awoke some of the prisoners. Some of them screamed as they threw themselves in the corners of their cages to avoid stray bullets. Tyler quickly dove out of the way just as one bullet made it through and lodged in the floor. He cursed when he had no more bullets and found a couple in his pocket to reload his gun.

Kol, Matt and the rest of their group had sprung into action and had followed him up the stairs, some officers taking the stairs that lead to the next landing. Getting a good look at the room from where he was hiding, it was circular with three floors, all with rooms that had either bars or doors blocking them. He wondered how the fuck Mikael managed to create all this underground.

When a man fell over the railing of the landing above him bleeding from his stomach, Tyler put a bullet in his head before limping as fast as he could towards the stairs. It was hard to tell much from the lack of lighting and his colorblindness but he managed to get up the stairs and even take down a man with a heavily bleeding head wound before grasping the railing for support. He heard yells from the other side of the room and saw that Vaughn and the rest of the officers managed to make it through the door with Matt and Kol’s help. Officers spread all over first and some climbed down to the second.

“Are they all dead?” he asked them when they came to his side.

“They should be. There weren’t that many,” Matt muttered. Katherine appeared next to them, looking ragged and with blood all over her shirt.

“Where’s Damon?” he asked in alarm.

“He was shot—in just his leg!” she hurried when his eyes widened. “He will be fine. One of the officers took him outside to the ambulance.”

“We found all these when we were up there,” Vaughn opened his hand to reveal a bunch of keys.

“There isn’t just a master key?”

“It could be one of these,” Vaughn shrugged. “Let’s open these rooms.”

It was a tedious process. It took them nearly five minutes of going through all the keys to find the one that unlocked each room. Tyler was nearly ready to pull out his hair by the time they got to the fourth one, his worry and anxiety at not seeing Jeremy in the past three rooms nearly driving him insane.

“We’re going to need a medic for this one now!” Vaughn called. Tyler and Katherine pushed their way through the crowd of officers holding flashlights and his heart stopped when he recognized the naked blonde woman lying face down on the bed. She was battered, covered in blood and bruises and only a thin, dirty sheet tangled with her legs was her only source of cover.

“Oh God,” he breathed.

“Caroline!” Katherine screamed as she ran for her. “ _S'il vous plaît ne pas être mort!_ ”

“Hey!” one of the officers tried to grab her back but she darted into the room and dropped to her knees by her mattress.

“Get back ma’am!” the officer went after her.

“Easy,” Kol grabbed him. “They know her.”

Katherine couldn’t see beyond Caroline, her tears blurring her vision as she rolled her over. She cried out when she saw the state of her face, the bruises, swollen eye and busted lip as well as the deep, dark bruises around her neck and on her chest. By the way it rose up and down slowly she could tell she was alive.

“Caroline?” she whimpered as she cupped her face. “Please say something.”

Tyler knelt at the foot of the bed, heart hammering as he watched them. The bruises around her hips and on her thighs mixed with the blood was more than enough to tell him of the horrors that people faced here. It made him fear what state he would find Jeremy in, because he didn’t think Jeremy would be able to handle _this_ happening to him.

“Please open your eyes _chéri_ ,” Katherine ran her fingers through her matted hair. “Please look at me.”

It seemed to take forever for Caroline’s eyes to flutter open. Tyler immediately noticed how drowsy she seemed, as if she was sedated beforehand. She seemed too dazed to recognize them.

“Katherine?” she slurred as she reached out for her face. “Is that really you?”

The Bulgarian beauty choked out a yes through a sob as she gathered her in her arms, mindful of the bruises.

“I’m here,” she kissed her forehead. “I’m right here darling.”

“You came for me,” she gave her a weak smile as two tears fell from her eyes. Tyler removed his jacket to cover her and sat on the bed to block her from the view of the others.

“Of course we came,” she kissed her hair. “We have been searching for you all day and night.”

Her tired blue eyes flitted to Tyler and more tears fell.

“Tyler?”

“Yeah,” he squeezed her ankle, noticing the way she tensed up.

“You found us. Just like you said you would,” she gave him a weak smile. He returned it.

“Can you walk?”

She shook her head slowly.

“Did they drug you?”

“Yeah. They give me some after…every client leaves.”

Katherine let out a harsh sob as she pulled Caroline further into her arms.

“Is Jeremy okay?” she asked them. “Please tell me he’s okay.”

“He’s fine,” Tyler smiled shakily. “He’s going to be fine Care. You’ll see him at the hospital when we get you guys checked out.”

“Good. I was really…scared something bad would…happen,” she mumbled with a small smile as she closed her eyes. Katherine panicked when she went completely limp against her.

“Caroline!” she shook her.

“It’s okay, she’s just drugged,” Tyler assured quickly as he started removing the bloody sheets she was tangled in. He gasped when he saw a blue rose that looked to be tattooed onto her ankle, something he knew wasn’t there before.

“ _Mon_ _Dieu_ ,” Katherine breathed when her eyes landed on it. “What is that?”

“His mark. He marked them like fucking livestock,” Tyler hissed in pure fury.

“Guys,” Kol ran in. “We got all the rooms open. Jeremy and Rebekah aren’t here.”

“Are you fucking—where the fuck else could they be?” he roared, fear coursing through his veins. “We’ve looked everywhere!”

“They were here. They were just taken away,” Matt jogged up behind him. “Connor and Alex took a guy out back to question him.”

“Have they gotten anything?”

“Not yet—”

“Allow me,” Tyler snarled as he stormed past them. They tried in vain to call him back but he was too furious and scared for Jeremy to listen.

He stormed past the huddles of naked victims wrapped in thick blankets and through the back door where Connor and Alex were standing in front of a man with a full head of brown hair and beady eyes. Tyler surged between them and grabbed him by his shirt to slam him against the wall. He pulled his gun out of his back pocket and jammed it into his temple.

“Lockwood! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Connor snarled.

“Where the fuck did he take them?” he screamed as he unlocked the safety. “You have five seconds before I blow your fucking brains out!”

“He—he took them to the airport! They went to the airport!” he whimpered. “I—I—he said their owners were coming to get them—!”

“Which gate? Which side of the airport?”

“I—I don’t know! The location changes each time!”

Tyler let out a snarl of pure fury before throwing him to the side. The man tried to crawl away as fast as he could but Tyler put a bullet in the middle of his head before he could get far.

“What the _fuck_ Lockwood?” Connor shoved him into the wall. “You just committed a homicide, you fucking understand that?”

“I just saved you from arresting one more lowlife,” Tyler hissed back. “And if you don’t get the fuck out of my way I’ll put one in your head next.”

“Is that a threat?” Connor narrowed his eyes.

“Connor, enough!” Alex snapped. Connor and Tyler held their heated stares for a moment longer before Conner stepped back.

“Where the hell are you going?” he growled when Tyler limped back into the building.

“To the airport,” he snarled. “I’m not letting Mikael get away and none of you will stop me.”

The officers said nothing else as he walked back to the top of the landing where the door where Matt and Kol were standing.

“They said the trucks left 30 minutes ago,” Kol muttered as they walked past more officers. “If we’re going to catch them then we need to go now.”

“Alright. Give me a second,” Tyler murmured as they walked outside. There were over ten ambulances waiting for them and twice as many police cars. Officers guided the prisoners left and right to stretchers and busses. He saw Caroline on a stretcher being loaded into a bus next to where Damon was getting his leg checked out. He couldn’t help throwing his arms around him when he got close enough.

“I’m okay. Just my shin,” he muttered as he slapped his back. “Did you find Jeremy?”

“No. They took him to the airport,” he pulled back. “I’m going after them.”

“No! Your leg is hurt!” Katherine cried as she hopped down from the ambulance. “If you go then I am going!”

“No, go with Caroline,” he nodded in her direction. “She needs you more than I do.”

“You’re not going,” Damon rolled his eyes. “If you have to run and you can’t because of your leg you’re a dead man.”

“I’m going,” he snarled at them, though they weren’t surprised by his tone. “I’m not coming home without him.”

“Tyler—”

“I’m _going_ ,” he repeated firmly. “I don’t give a fuck if I have to run. I’ll fucking crawl if I have to but I am _not_ coming home until Jeremy is with me. Even if I have to fly to Russia and get him back myself, he’ll be with me.”

Damon and Katherine shared a dismayed look, knowing that nothing they said would change his mind.

“Then bring him home,” Damon said softly. “Just make sure you kill Mikael if you see him.”

“There was no other option,” he gave him a small smirk. He squeezed Damon’s shoulder and kissed Katherine’s cheek.

“Take care of them,” he murmured in her hair. She kissed his forehead, a few tears falling from her eyes.

“Please come back to me,” she whispered. He nodded before limping to Kol and Matt.

“There’s already officers on their way but they need more back-up to cover every entrance,” Kol took one of his guns out of his back pocket and handed it to Tyler. “You might need this more than me, considering your leg.”

“I would’ve been fine without it, but thanks,” he took it with a small smile. They piled into a squad car and took off in a cloud of smoke and dust as the tires screeched on the dirt, heading for the freeway.

* * *

Jeremy felt groggy when he came to. The first thing he noticed was that he was slumped onto something softer than the cot he was on previously. He lifted his head and saw that it was another person. Frowning he sat up all the way, immediately noticing the shackles around his wrists were also chained to the floor.

He shook them and pulled at them hard but they remained steadfast. Blinking, he could see people sitting against the opposite wall and he realized that he was in a huge transporter truck. From the little cracks in the walls of the truck he could tell that day was just breaking. He tugged some more at the chains and hit his head against the wall with a whimper when he couldn’t even slide them an inch over his hand. He winced when the pain in his head increased as they made a sharp turn.

“There’s no use Jer.”

Jeremy whipped his head around to a girl sitting right in front of him. His mouth dropped when he recognized her brown hair, now hanging in strings down her back as opposed to the waves he was used to seeing. She was bruised and cut up and her bottom lip looked swollen but he would never forget her face.

“Tori?”

“Hey,” she grinned. “It’s been a while baby bro.”

He gaped at her, certain he was seeing things. He hadn’t seen her or his other adopted sister Amber since they were taken back to the orphanage after their caretaker Ms. Holster was murdered by their older brother Brandon. It had been years since he’d seen them and he thought they were off living better lives or an alternative he didn’t want to think of.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he cried. “You were adopted and you—you moved across the country! I thought you were adopted by a good family!”

“I was. Then I turned 18 and the money stopped coming in from the county so they kicked me out,” she snorted. “I should have known that would happen but I hoped it wouldn’t.”

“Where’d you go?”

“I stayed in shelters, the subway sometimes, some friend’s houses if they had room,” she shrugged. “I came back to Nivea because I got a lead about my brother being here from my stepmom. But I think that bitch lied to me because I wouldn’t stop asking.”

“Brother?” Jeremy frowned. “I thought you didn’t remember your family?”

“I don’t remember my dad at all. My mom was a floozy who tried to sell me for drugs so I didn’t bother mentioning her, but I thought my brother was in a different city farther from here. I always said I was going to find him when I got older,” she smiled fondly for a moment. “I had a picture of him but…I guess it’s gone now.”

“Do you know his name?”

She shook her head.

“All I know is that his last name is Donovan like my mother’s. I hope he still has blonde hair. That might make it easier to find him.”

Jeremy’s brow furrowed, wondering why it sounded so familiar yet he couldn’t put a face to the name. His head throbbed and his head felt foggy as they bounced around in the truck.

“Jer? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, though he felt anything but. “My head just hurts.”

“What’re _you_ doing here?” she asked gently.

Jeremy gave a small laugh, “It’s a long story.”

“I’m sure you have time to tell it. Who knows how long we’ll be in here.”

“Well…after we went back to the orphanage I stayed until I was eighteen. They kicked me out a week after my birthday.”

“Geeze, I’m sorry Jer-bear,” she murmured.

“It’s fine. I was actually happy about it,” he laughed lightly. “They found me an apartment in District 5 and Bonnie’s mom got me a job at The Grille.”

“You live alone?”

“Yeah…I mean I did. I don’t live there anymore. Now I’m in District 1.”

“What?” she gasped. “How the hell can you afford an apartment out there?”

“It’s going to sound crazy…but I got attacked one night on my way home from work and Tyler Lockwood saved me.”

“The guy who owns all the domestic violence shelters?”

“Yeah. He took me in and his family watched over me and…I never left,” he finished on a whisper, a lump forming in his throat. “I’m never going to see them again.”

“Don’t say that,” she murmured. “You will. We’re getting out of here Jer.”

“I got bought by some man in Russia. He’s paying $10 million,” his voice cracked. “He’s going to put me through hell Tori. I don’t know how I’m going to survive that.”

“You don’t need to survive it because you’re not going,” she said vehemently. “I’m serious Jer. Even if they kill me, I won’t let them take you away.”

Jeremy let out a soft sob as he leaned against the wall of the truck, “Don’t say that. I don’t want you to die.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m dead already and this is hell,” she said hollowly. “When I first got caught I thought to myself it couldn’t be that bad, because this type of thing doesn’t _happen_ in Atteca, you know? It took me awhile to accept that I would never see anything beyond my jail cell of a room. But now we’re here, and there’s a new chance to get out of this.”

Their chains rattled as the truck made a sharp turn. Jeremy felt himself getting car sick with each turn they made that brought him closer to his fate.

“Do you think Amber is here somewhere?” she asked softly.

“I don’t know. I hope not,” he murmured. Amber was younger than both he and Tori and she had been through more than each of them. It was a wonder she wasn’t afraid of everything like he was. Or how he used to be until Tyler made him realize that there was no need to be afraid.

He suppressed another sob when he thought of him. He couldn’t believe that they had gone through everything they had only for it to end like this. He wanted to believe that Tyler would find him in time, but it was impossible that he would know to look here if they couldn’t even find where they had been taken before. Two tears escaped his eyes as he thought about him and his family, about how much he loved them and he felt as if he never told each of them enough.

“Jer,” Tori murmured. “We’re going to be okay, I promise. We’re getting out of this.”

“Where’re you supposed to go?”

“Thailand,” she snorted. “I’ve always wanted to go but not in fucking chains. I’ll die before I get put on that plane.”

The truck came to a sudden stop and fear struck him. Pressing his forehead to the wall, he could see a strip of concrete and the sunrise just starting to break over the mountains. The door to the truck was thrown open, assaulting them all with light and waking some of the other prisoners.

“Good shipment this time around,” one of the men all dressed in black leered at them. He pointed to Jeremy, “That’s the hell-raiser they keep talking about.”

“Him? He looks like a wimp,” his partner chuckled. “How much hell could he really raise?”

“He attacks the guards every time they touch him.”

His partner hopped into the van and took Jeremy’s chin with one rough hand. He jerked to get away but a hand went to his hair and held him steady.

“He looks weak,” he inspected him more carefully. “You a fighter boy?”

Jeremy spit in his face with a murderous glare. The man cried out and backhanded him hard, making his head slam against the wall of the tuck. The woman in back of him gave a yelp of fear.

“Told you,” he chuckled as his partner climbed out.

“Little wretch,” he grumbled. “I hope that man breaks him in half. He won’t fight so much then.”

Jeremy watched them through watering eyes, his breathing heavy as he tried to make the pain in his head stopped. He saw Tori looking at him through the corner of his eye and he set her a reassuring glance.

“The four in the back go to the South entrance and these three go to the West,” the man now read from a piece of paper in his hand. “The hell-raiser is going to the East entrance where all the private jets are.”

Three more men rounded the corner and climbed into the truck. They pulled up a young sobbing girl, a teenage boy that was shaking horrifically and Tori.

“No!” Jeremy snarled as she started fighting him. “Put her down!”

“Shut-up you little cunt!” he snarled at him. Tori screamed as she was thrown over his shoulder and started beating on his back with her still bound hands.

“Tori!” he cried as he strained against his chains. “ _Tori_!”

He watched her struggle and his heart broke that he couldn’t do more. They were loaded into a black SUV, much like the one he and Caroline were taken in. His heart jumped when he realized that neither she nor Rebekah was nowhere in the truck.

“Who’s got the sedative?”

“Here,” one of them pulled out a needle before they approached him. Jeremy shook his head with a terrified sob as he tried to scoot backwards as much as possible. If they sedated him now, then he would for sure be in Russia when he woke up. Three other men went around them to grab the people behind him.

“We’re going to have to give the ambassador some of these to keep him down,” one chuckled as they grabbed his hair. “How much you think we could sell them for?”

“Enough if he really wants to tame him.”

Jeremy screamed wordlessly as he tried to break free. The needle was pressed into his neck and he shut his eyes.

“Don’t sedate him. I need him awake.”

His eyes shot open and he stared at Mikael. His employees turned to him in confusion.

“Why?”

“Because I need him awake,” he snapped. “The ambassador is coming to get him personally and that’s a long plane ride. Plenty of time for him to be broken in.”

They released him and Jeremy felt relief for a second before realizing that he would much rather be asleep instead of experiencing the horror that was his owner.

“Put him in my car. I’m delivering him personally,” Mikael turned away. They lifted him with ease, his body weak from exhaustion, stress and exertion of all that had happened the previous days. He saw his blood dripping in spots on the ground as he was thrown over someone’s shoulder and put in the backseat. He lifted his bound hands carefully to his head and winced when he felt blood matting his hair.

Suddenly he heard sirens in the distance and for a moment, he believed they were saved. He lifted his head to look out the window but the door was opened at that moment and someone covered his head with a black bag. He protested heavily as he tried to get it off but they strapped him in awkwardly with the seatbelt and his arms were further hindered.

“Get in the fucking car Jonas! The feds are coming!” Mikael snapped as he got into the passenger seat. Jeremy heard another door slam before the car was taking off and he thought he would be sick again from the force.

“Tell everyone to scatter as soon as the drops are made. Our buyers can take the fall, not us,” Mikael spat. “I should’ve known Elijah would fuck us over, that fucking piece of shit. I haven’t heard from for one whole fucking day.”

“Maybe he got caught up.”

“He’s too good to be caught up,” Mikael snorted. “He sold us out. When we’re clear of the feds, you find his ass and you kill him.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

Rebekah whimpered through her gag as she was removed from the larger carrier truck. The sunrise hit her eyes harshly after being in darkness so long and she was blinded for a moment. The winter air was cold and she felt it starkly through the thin, lacy nightgown she was forced to wear. The man carrying her alternated between groping and rubbing her barely clothed behind and she tried to knee him unsuccessfully.

“If only you weren’t going to this guy,” he chuckled. “Who knew Mikael’s daughter was so fucking hot?”

She wanted to scream at him that she _wasn’t_ his daughter but it was no use because of the gag. It still seemed surreal that her father could do this to her and it made her sick that he did. She wished him nothing but a painful, horrible death and was only sorry she would not be around to see it delivered to him.

She was suddenly put down and her bare feet touched the runway. In front of her, a nice sized jet stood opened with two men standing on the stairs. When she was closer she could see the nice business suits they wore and their dark eyes undressing her. She shuddered and tried to pull away but he easily pulled her towards the stairs.

“Where is Mikael? I thought we would be doing business with him?” one of them said with a thick, Middle-Eastern accent.

“He had another emergency to take care of. He’s sorry he couldn’t be here.”

The men shared a look before the other shrugged. The first one grabbed Rebekah’s chin and stared at her intently.

“Why is her eye drooping?” he demanded. “She looks like a puppy with this.”

“An accident from a while ago. She’s still in top condition,” her captor reassured him. “We did nothing to her like you specified.”

“Very well,” he leered at her more. “She will do.”

He turned to his associate and spoke to him in Arabic. He went back into the plane and returned with a duffle bag of money.

“For his trouble,” he smirked as he handed the duffle bag to her captor. The moment his hand touched it he pulled out a gun and shot him three times in the head. Rebekah screamed as he fell to the ground.

He spoke in Arabic to his associate again and then she was being ushered onto the plane. From what she could tell through her tears, it was rather nice, which meant the man that bought her must have been some kind of royalty. She was pushed to the back where a bed with gold sheets was pulled back and waiting for her.

“Sit,” he growled as he pushed her down. She stared at him through terrified eyes, wondering if she would now meet the fate of the other prisoners. He crouched down, his hands skimming her bare legs to her ass. His hands slipped under her nightgown, continuing to push it up until he reached her breasts and squeezed them both hard. Rebekah sobbed as he toyed with her nipples for a moment before pushing her onto her back.

“You Attecan girls have wide hips. Perfect for carrying children,” he grinned as he buried his face in her neck. He slinked down and pressed his face between her legs, making her squirm. He bit the inside of her thigh before standing.

“We will have our time soon girl,” he smirked as he pulled her legs around so that she was lying on her back on the bed. He left without another word, slamming the door and leaving her in complete darkness.

She turned her head into the silk pillow and sobbed heavily. She could barely breathe but she no longer cared. She would rather be dead than forced to please both these men. The only reason she held on for as long as she had was because of her baby but she doubted that he was even alive at this point. Her body had gone through too much stress.

For a while she could hear nothing and she wondered if they had left and she couldn’t feel it. Then she could make out faint yelling but couldn’t understand what they were saying over the pounding of her heart in her ears. Gunshots had her eyes shooting open and she rolled to the other side of the bed and onto the floor, her head just barely missing the wall. She could hear voices coming closer and she tried to roll under the bed to hide. When they reached the room she held her breath.

“Rebekah?”

Relief flooded her when she recognized Matt’s voice. She rolled from other the bed and screamed as loud as she could to alert him. When the lights were turned on and she saw Matt, Kol and two other police officers she cried with relief.

“Oh God Becks,” Matt untied the gag just as one officer cut the ropes around her wrists. She threw her arms around his neck, her face turning red from how hard she was crying.

“Y-You came!” she gasped. “I—I th-thought—oh God I thought he would—!”

“I’m so sorry Becks,” Matt kissed her hair as they pulled her to her feet. He scooped her into his arms like a bride and kissed her lips hard. “I’m so sorry.”

She turned to Kol and threw one arm around his neck, dragging him closer. He kissed her cheek and soothed her as she sobbed into his neck.

“Th-Thank you,” she whimpered as she clung to him. “Thank you f-for finding me.”

“You never have to thank me for that Becks,” he kissed her hair.

They followed the police back through the plane. The man that had escorted her to the back was lying dead with his eyes open and a hole in the center of his head. His partner, along with the pilot was standing by the plane surrounded by the FBI and NPD officers. A sea of red and blue lights was flashing before her and she clung to Matt, burying her face into his shoulder.

“You hurt anywhere Becks?” Kol asked.

“My ankle,” she moaned. Kol’s eyes widened when he saw the same blue rose that was on Caroline.

“We’ll get it checked out,” he soothed. “We need to get you to a hospital.”

“Wait! What about Jeremy?” she looked around frantically. “He wasn’t on the truck with me and—and it’s the boy that I showed you before! The boy and the blonde girl are with Tyler!”

“We know. Tyler went after him,” Matt set her down on a stretcher waiting for them. “He’ll be fine.”

“But—but he was—they were torturing him and he was so scared,” her tears started again. “I have to help Jeremy! He needs my help!”

“Rebekah,” they pushed her back down gently. “Jeremy will be fine. You’ll see him at the hospital. Tyler and a group of NPD officers already got him.”

She looked between them, “You promise he’ll be alright?”

“I promise,” Matt kissed her hand. “Let them take you to the hospital.”

She nodded and lay down on the stretcher slowly, allowing the paramedics to strap her in. Matt and Kol watched them solemnly.

“How’re we going to explain him not being at the hospital if Tyler doesn’t make it?” Kol muttered.

“We’ll worry about that if it happens,” Matt muttered. “For right now, all she needs to hear is that Jeremy’s safe and she’ll see him again.”

* * *

Jeremy groaned when the bag was removed from his head and the bright light of early morning assaulted his eyes. He was suddenly pulled out of the car and he fell when he couldn’t orient himself on his feet. The ground was cold beneath him, making his fall all the more painful.

“Get up,” Jonas muttered as he yanked him to his feet. When he was righted, Jeremy saw the runway and a jet coming in from a short distance. His breath hitched and he tried in vain to squirm free of Jonas’ hold.

“Stop fighting the inevitable boy,” Mikael chuckled. “There’s no point. Your precious Tyler isn’t here and the cops won’t get here on time.”

Jeremy glared at him, “You won’t get away with this. They won’t stop looking for me or anyone else that’s gone missing.”

They laughed.

“The Russians would never let the Attecan FBI in their country to look for one boy. Once your gone, you’re gone for good and no one will be able to bring you back,” he chuckled cruelly. “And when Lockwood realizes that he’ll simply replace you with the next jailbait youth. Don’t let his words about love and forever fool you. Men like him don’t love Jeremy. They are _never_ satisfied with anything as long as they have the money to own whatever and whomever they want.”

“Like you,” Jeremy hissed. “You don’t even know the meaning of the word.”

“Maybe not, but I know for certain Lockwood has no idea what it is. Don’t think you mean anything to him boy. You’re nothing special to him or to anyone else.”

“But this guy is paying $10 million for me. I must be good for something,” he spat. “You wouldn’t have come after me for as long as you have.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. You are nothing but a means to an end and a huge bonus,” he chuckled. “Just remember what you were purchased for. All you are is a bed warmer for a rich man. That was your purpose with Lockwood and that will be your purpose with Romanov. The only difference is once Romanov is done with you, he’ll kill you instead of passing you along to his best friend,” Mikael cackled. “Do not think that because he paid $10 million for you that you’re irreplaceable. He makes that on a daily basis, sometimes twice that amount. Spending that amount on something is nothing to him and that is what you are: nothing.”

Jeremy looked away as tears threatened to fall, the cruel laughter of Mikael and Jonas ringing in his ears. He refused to let them, wanting to keep what sliver of dignity he had left, though the stinging pain of his ankle reminded him that he had very little. He knew that he was going to die once Romanov tired of him, but hearing how little his life mattered so bluntly didn’t stop the shock.

A little under five minutes later the plane landed in front of them, sending strong gusts of wind past them. It was a nice jet, a little larger than the one Tyler took him on for his birthday, with Russian writing written on the side. The stairs on the side unfolded and a scrawny man with a full head of black hair walked out holding a black duffle bag, followed by a buffer, larger man with a thick beard covering his mouth so much Jeremy couldn’t tell he had one until he came closer to them.

“Mikael!” he grinned as they shook hands. “It has been a while my friend.”

“It has. I’m sorry this took so long,” he chuckled. “But we have him as promised.”

“It is fine. I was quite satisfied with that other boy you sent to me but I believe my brother greatly enjoys him. I suppose it will not hurt to pass him over.”

His eyes turned onto Jeremy and he felt his insides freeze with the coldness of his stare. This man was soulless just like in his picture. He had no empathy for others and he looked like he _loved_ causing people pain. Jeremy felt his heart hammering and the sobs of protest ready to spill from his lips but he couldn’t find it in him to utter a single sound.

“My, my,” he murmured as he took Jeremy’s face in one hand, gripping his chin with enough force to bruise it. “Very exquisite. He will have to be cleaned up a little bit but he is a fine product.”

“He’s been entertaining,” Mikael chuckled as he pulled out keys from his back pocket. “Shall I leave the cuffs on?”

“Only on his wrists. You can remove the ones on his feet.”

Jeremy kept his eyes on Romanov’s with shallow breathing as he felt Mikael removing his chains. The Russian ambassador’s grip never released his chin and it was starting to make his neck ache. When he felt the chains removed from his ankles he lashed out and kicked Mikael as hard as he could before jerking his head hard to break free of Romanov. It didn’t work and an elbow went into his back, making him cry out and fall to his knees.

“He is a fiery one,” Romanov chuckled. “I like that very much.”

“My employees gave him the nickname of hell-raiser.”

“Matevi, the money,” Romanov called the scrawny man over with his thick accent. “Put him on the plane while I handle the rest of this business.”

He handed him the bag and yanked Jeremy to his feet. Jeremy tried to break free but the other man was surprisingly strong for being so thin. His heart pounded as he stared at the plane and his tears started falling as he realized that _no one_ was going to save him.

Sudden gunfire had him dropping to his knees and covering his head. He curled in on himself as it continued, praying that he wasn’t hit by any stray bullets. Even when it ended he remained on the ground, too scared to see what had happened.

“Jeremy!”

His eyes shot open when he heard Tyler’s voice and he looked up to see him running to him. He pulled himself to his feet and ran to him, throwing himself into his arms when he reached him. He sobbed in pure relief and fear into his shoulder as Tyler held him tightly and lowered them to the ground.

“I got you babe,” he took his face in his hands and kissed him quickly. “You’re okay, Jer, you’re okay.”

“You’re here,” he wheezed past his tears. Tyler kissed his hair.

“I told you this wasn’t goodbye.”

Another man with a thick beard ran out of the plane with his gun in his hand. Tyler quickly shoved Jeremy’s head down with one hand and grabbed his gun to fire over him. He dropped to the ground, his gun bouncing once. Jeremy gripped Tyler as if his life depended on it, scared that he would still be trapped in his nightmare. He didn’t even bother turning around to see who Tyler shot.

“You’re okay Jer. They’re dead, they can’t hurt you,” Tyler soothed. “C’mon. The police are coming right now with an ambulance.”

Tyler helped him to his feet and caught him when he swayed. He lowered them to the ground again.

“You hurt?” he murmured as he inspected him.

“My head,” he mumbled as his vision swam. “I’m bleeding from my head.”

He lifted his chained hands to touch the spot. Tyler moved his hair away to inspect it better and Jeremy hissed in pain.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “We’re going to get you to a hospital.”

“How did you find me?” he rasped as they slowly stood. “I—I don’t even know what side of the airport this is.”

“The FBI is here. They got people to talk and they gave all the locations of where people were being sent.”

“Did you find Rebekah and Caroline?”

“Yeah. They’re going to be fine.”

“Lockwood!”

They both jumped and turned around to see Mikael standing with a gun pointed at them. He was covered in blood, his face and shirt nearly soaked with it. Jeremy noticed his right arm was bleeding heavily, as well as his left side.

“Couldn’t even fucking kill me, you fucking coward!” he screeched as he released the safety. “You’re pathetic just like your goddamned father!”

The scene played in slow motion for Jeremy. He saw Mikael pull the trigger at the same time that Tyler pushed him out of the way. Before Tyler could even lift his hand to shoot he was struck in the chest by the three bullets that Mikael fired in a row. He fell backwards and hit the ground with a heavy thud, his head cracking on the hard asphalt. The gun flew from his hand and landed a couple feet from them.

“Tyler!” Jeremy screamed as he scrambled to him. His arm seared in pain when he caught the bullet that was meant for Tyler’s head and he stared terrified as Mikael came closer, still firing bullets at them. Another embedded itself in his upper ribcage and he howled in pain.

“You pathetic, whimpering bitch!” Mikael howled as he kept firing. When the gun ran out of bullets he threw it to the side and pulled out a large knife. Jeremy cried out in terror when he saw it.

“Jer,” Tyler rasped from under him and his head whipped around. “The gun. Get the gun.”

He spotted it a distance from them. He took one look at Mikael charging for them and he leapt over him to get it just as Mikael dove for him with the knife in his hand. Through the pounding of his head and his vision swimming he could barely see what he was doing.

Tyler desperately tried to keep his eyes open to see the confrontation but the pain in his head was unbearable. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was a pained yell, two more gunshots and then silence.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story and critique it! This is the last chapter :( but there is a sequel in the works! I don't know when I'll post it so don't ask haha. Please review and enjoy! Thanks again!
> 
> ~Cleo

_Tyler frowned as he stood outside his house, frowning at how he couldn’t recognize it. He knew he hadn’t been home in nearly three months but this house looked too different to be his._

_“It is rather impressive,” his father said next to him. “I would love to see the inside.”_

_“You should,” he smiled at him. “Where’s Mom?”_

_“Worrying about you,” he chuckled. “You never did this much when you were a child. All we had to deal with was the occasional classroom outburst.”_

_“I’m sorry,” he laughed. “I know I haven’t been the easiest person to deal with.”_

_“Don’t apologize. It’s who you are Tyler. Life wouldn’t be what it was if you weren’t doing anything crazy or stupid,” his father smirked. He laughed but didn’t deny it._

_“So…now what?” he asked._

_“You tell me,” he laughed. “You’re the one that just defeated one of the world’s greatest villains.”_

_“You make it sound like a TV show.”_

_“I feel like I’ve been watching one. Between you and Jeremy and Mason I’ve gotten my share of drama.”_

_Tyler rolled his eyes when he laughed, “That is not a funny situation.”_

_“It will be in a few years. Could be now if you weren’t so sensitive,” Richard chuckled. “I don’t even know why you freaked out over Mason. Jeremy clearly still loves you.”_

_“But it’s the fact that he did it,” Tyler stressed. “If I had done something like this to him I’d never hear the end of it from him and you know it. And he knew—he **knew** —how I felt about Jeremy and he just—”_

_Tyler stopped when his father started laughing again._

_“What’s funny now?” he grumbled._

_“You sound like a teenage girl holding a grudge. I thought we taught you better,” he sighed with a hint of laughter. “Let it go Ty. It happened and it’s over. There’s a lot more bullshit that you’re all going to have to deal with and you’re going to need your uncle.”_

_“What bullshit?”_

_“Mikael and everything he’s done,” his father said solemnly. “It’s not over.”_

_Tyler blinked, “What do you mean?”_

_He frowned when he was no longer there; what the hell did he mean it wasn’t over?_

_“Dad?”_

Tyler jerked awake, his eyes shooting wide open. One look around the room told him he was in the hospital, again. He sighed as he tried to sit up and winced when a dull pain went through his chest and his shoulder. He looked down and saw that his bullet wounds were covered with thick gauze that was taped to his skin and right shoulder was also wrapped. He touched the back of his head and winced when he pressed against the stitches covered by his hair.

“Tyler?”

He turned his head and saw his mother and Mason sitting in chairs by his bed. Mason had on a neck brace, his back rigidly straight against his chair and his entire arm stuck in a thick white cast. His mouth looked pinched and his lower jaw was noticeably swollen. He could see the metal around his jaw, indicating that it was wired shut. He felt genuinely bad for nearly disfiguring his uncle.

“How do you feel hun?” his mother kept her voice low. “How’s your head?”

“It’s fine. What happened?”

“A lot,” Carol sighed, “you’ve been in and out for a day and a half.”

“What?” Tyler blurted as he sat up straighter. “What happened to Mikael? And Jeremy?”

Carol looked down towards Mason. When he squeezed her shoulder with his good hand Tyler felt panic and dread overtake him.

“He’s not…” he couldn’t even force the words past his throat. “Is he…is he…?”

Mason shook his head frantically, as much as he could with his brace.

“He’s still in surgery,” Carol said softly, as if she would scare him. His eyes widened comically.

“What do you mean _still_?”

“Tyler, I need you to stay calm,” Carol cupped his face. She could feel the terror radiating off of him and it made her more determined to check her emotions.

“What happened to him?” he demanded. “I need to know what happened Mom!”

“You need to rest Tyler. You’re going to stress yourself out too much.”

“Please,” he begged as he gripped her arm. “I have to know if…just tell me Mom. I have to know if he’s going to be okay.”

Carol couldn’t deny her son that, especially with the way his voice cracked. She glanced over her shoulder at Mason and he nodded once.

“Mikael stabbed him and ruptured his spleen. Between that and his head he lost a lot of blood. By the time the paramedics reached him…he wasn’t breathing.”

Tyler was glad he was sitting already because his entire body sagged with the weight of the news. He stared at his mother with terrified eyes.

“They got him here just in time for an emergency blood transfusion. We were notified beforehand and we were able to get blood from his friend Bonnie and Damon. They’re all the same blood type,” she smoothed his hair back. “They had to do the blood transfusion before they did the surgeries.”

“H-How many?”

“He had to have one for his spleen and another for his head.”

He felt as if he would throw up. His vision went hazy and he felt light-headed.

“How long has he been…?”

“Five hours,” she said softly. He let out a noise from the back of his throat.

“I have to see him,” he pushed her away as he started to get up. Mason made a noise of protest and Carol pushed him back by his shoulders.

“You can’t go in there.”

“I have to see him Mom!” he cried. “What if he dies?”

“He _won’t_ ,” she snapped. “You can’t think the worst. You need to lay back and rest. Let Pearl and her team take care of him.”

“How the fuck do you expect me to lay here while he’s—!”

He stopped when she slapped his cheek a little harder than he was expecting.

“Get back into bed and rest,” she narrowed her eyes when he tried to protest. “You had another open heart surgery Tyler, do you understand that? You were shot and the bullet nearly hit your heart. Do you have any idea how close _you_ came to dying?”

“I’m fine!” he snapped. “Jeremy’s the one having his head cut open! There’s a fifty-fifty chance he won’t make it!”

“And a fifty-fifty chance he _will_ ,” she retorted. “You’re not allowed to leave this bed for a week and I’m going to make sure you don’t.”

Tyler swallowed painfully, the lump in his throat threatening to cut off his air supply. He didn’t even realize he’d started gasping and that his heart was pounding so hard that it was making him shake and he could feel his eyes stinging fiercely.

“Tyler,” she took his hand. “He’s not going to die. I promise you that Jeremy will get through this.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Have I ever broken a promise I made you?”

He squeezed his eyes shut as his tears brimmed, “No.”

“That’s right. And I won’t start today,” she kissed his forehead. “You have to trust me on this. He won’t die.”

She pulled him into a tight hug and did her best to keep her tears in as he shook in her arms. She looked over at Mason again for some kind of reassurance that her promise would be kept but she was only met with sad hazel eyes.

Slowly, she guided Tyler back into bed and pressed the button for his medication to drip into his IV. Tyler protested and made to turn it off but she slapped his hand.

“Rest,” she said sternly. “He’ll be here when you wake.”

Tyler stared at her sleepily as the medicine started to enter his system.

“You promise?”

“I promise,” she kissed his forehead. “When you wake up, he’ll be right here.”

Mason made another noise but they both ignored him. Tyler lay back against the pillows and let sleep claim him a few moments later.

“We’ll keep him under until we know Jeremy is going to live,” Carol told her brother-in-law.

Mason grabbed the notepad and pen from his lap and scribbled something quickly.

‘We can’t keep him under forever.’

“Just until we know Jeremy is alive,” she soothed.

‘And if he isn’t? You promised him he’d be here.’

Carol ran a hand over her exhausted face.

“I’ve never broken a promise to my son. I won’t start with Jeremy.”

The look Mason gave her told her she better not.

* * *

“I’m _fine_ ,” Rebekah swatted Matt’s hand away from a nasty bruise on her neck. “It’ll heal Matt.”

“I’m just making sure—shouldn’t we put more of that cream on?” he looked around the hospital room.

“Matt,” she grabbed his hand in both of hers. “I’ll be fine. I promise. It’s not life threatening.”

Matt took a deep breath and nodded, “Sorry.”

She shook her head with a smile and pulled him closer. She scooted over to make room for him and leaned into his chest as they cuddled in her small hospital bed. His hand rested on her stomach and rubbed in circles gently.

“When do you think it will be safe to leave?” she asked softly.

“I don’t know. It’s pretty crazy out there right now,” he murmured. “I think if we stay here for a couple days it should die down by the end of the week.”

“Hopefully. I miss sleeping in a comfortable bed,” she whined. He chuckled.

“Well the house is now a crime scene so we’ll have to find another place to live.”

Her smile disappeared, “Yes we will.”

He tipped her chin up with his finger and pressed their lips together.

“I’m so sorry about Henrik,” he murmured. She shook her head.

“How is Kol dealing with it?”

“He’s not,” he snorted. “He’s throwing himself into his work so he doesn’t have to think about him or Klaus.”

Rebekah nodded, feeling tears come at the thought of her brother that had been alive only to die by Mikael as he’d planned.

“At least…at least he didn’t suffer,” she wiped her eyes. “And at least he was with someone who cared about him.”

“Yeah,” he murmured. “There’s something else you need to know.”

“What?”

“Jeremy killed Mikael.”

She blinked, “He’s dead?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” she spat. “He deserved to die. It’s poetic Jeremy killed him. I’m only sorry I missed it.”

“Same,” he gave her a small smile. “He did deserve it. I just wish he suffered a little more the way you guys did.”

“The world is simply better off without him,” she turned to him with wide eyes. “Sometimes I fear that our child will grow to be like him.”

“Why would they? We would never allow him to do the things he’s done.”

“He wasn’t always like this,” she sighed. “At one point, he loved us.”

“He won’t be like him,” Matt promised. “If our child has both of us there to guide him, he can’t go wrong. He’s going to be fine.”

“You mean… _they_ will be fine,” she bit her lip coyly as both his eyebrows rose.

“Are—are you saying that you want more?”

“I do,” she murmured. “I want us to have a large family.”

Matt grinned, “Good. But maybe we should get married first.”

“Are you proposing?” her heart pounded. He cupped her face.

“Not quite. I’m just seeing if you would say yes when I did.”

She laughed, “Of course I would. I love you.”

“I love you,” he murmured before catching her lips with his. A knock on the door made them pull apart slightly. They frowned at Kol’s disbelieving look when he walked in.

“What?”

He took a deep breath, “Mate…I don’t even know how to tell you this.”

Matt sat up. “What happened?”

The police officer stepped further into the room with a younger woman wearing teddy bear scrubs and crème colored slippers. Rebekah sat up when the door closed with a frown.

“What’s going on?”

“We were taking fingerprints and getting the DNA from every captive Mikael had to try to locate their family members…and there was a hit to your name,” he said softly to his stunned best friend. Rebekah’s eyes widened to the size of saucers when the young woman raised her head.

Matt stared at Kol unseeingly before turning to her. He had memorized the only picture he had of his mother in the hopes that she would come back for him someday, but looking at the woman in front of him was like looking at the teenage version of her. His hands shook and his breathing came in short pants as he approached her slowly.

“Vicki?” he whispered in disbelief. Her eyes sheened over and he felt his own water.

“Matty,” she gave a small laugh as a tear fell. He grabbed her small body into his arms and she held him back just as fiercely, sobbing into his shoulder as she gripped him for dear life. After years of convincing himself that he would never find any of his family, he was given back the chance when he least expected it. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he squeezed her to his chest, determined to never let her go again.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he laughed through his own tears. “Holy shit Vicki. I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t either,” she wiped away her tears with a chuckle of her own before throwing her arms around him again. Rebekah and Kol watched the two siblings reunite with huge smiles.

“I can’t believe you found her,” she whispered as her own tears fell.

“It was luck,” he laughed in disbelief. “I just happened to be the one to take her information.”

“That was fate,” she squeezed his arm. “This was all fate.”

“Babe,” Matt turned to her and she could still see the tears on his face and in his eyes. “This is my sister Vicki. Vicki, this is Rebekah and that’s her brother Kol.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Rebekah smiled widely as she embraced the startled girl. Her arms wrapped around her after another moment.

“Good things I hope,” she laughed as she turned back to her brother. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

“Always.”

“Is there any word on Jeremy’s condition?” Rebekah asked Kol. He shook his head.

“Still in surgery. Damon told me he was bleeding from his head pretty bad and they had to give him a blood transfusion.”

Vicki made a noise that had everyone turning to her.

“Is Jer-bear going to live?” she asked with wide eyes.

“How do you know him?” Matt frowned.

“We were adopted by the same woman a long time ago,” her worried eyes turned to Kol. “He’s going to be okay, right?”

“I…I don’t know,” Kol said honestly. “He had some pretty serious wounds.”

“Wait, Jeremy is your adoptive brother?” Matt gaped.

“Yeah,” she laughed tearfully. “Small world, right?”

“He has to make it,” Rebekah whispered. “We didn’t go through all of that just for my fa—Mikael to kill him. He can’t let him win.”

“He’s not going to give up. Not now,” Kol squeezed her shoulder. “I don’t know him well but I know he’s a tough kid. He’ll get through this.”

* * *

“Surgery was successful. We managed to stop the internal bleeding and we gave her medication for the chlamydia. The only thing to watch out for now is how she reacts to the drug they gave her,” Caroline’s surgeon told Damon, Katherine and Jenna in the waiting room.

The brunette sighed heavily in relief and her knees buckled. Damon caught her, dropping one of his crutches to do so, and steadied her against the wall as she cried into his shoulder. Caroline was rushed into surgery when she arrived due to internal bleeding that was making her blood pressure drop drastically and Katherine could do nothing but wait and worry over her lover. After he got his leg in a cast and crutches to walk on for the next six weeks, Damon sat with her in the waiting room all night as they waited for news of her, Tyler and Jeremy.

“She’s alright Kat. She made it,” Damon soothed into her hair as she gripped him. “She’s alive.”

“She’s alive,” she whimpered while sobbing heavily. “ _Dieu_ _merci_.”

“What kind of drug?” Jenna asked.

“Some kind of sedative. We’ve never seen one quite this potent,” the surgeon sighed. “We don’t think it’s anything life-threatening but we aren’t sure if anything’s changed since she’s not awake.”

“How long until she does wake?”

“A few moments to a few hours. But I can tell you she should wake up some time today.”

“Is there any word on Jeremy?” Katherine asked. She shook her head sadly.

“He’s still in surgery.”

“Is—is Tyler alright?”

“He’s fine. He finally woke up but Carol had him sedated again.”

Damon frowned, “Why?”

“He was panicking over Jeremy. He even tried to get out of bed to get to him,” Jenna sighed. “She thought the only way to keep him from hurting himself would be to keep him under.”

“Will he need counseling?”

“Maybe. If it was up to me, you all would receive counselling,” she gave them pointed looks. They remained silent. Jenna squeezed their arms simultaneously before excusing herself for coffee. Katherine covered her face with her hands.

“If Jeremy does not survive—”

“No,” Damon snapped. “He got enough blood for his transfusion from me and Bonnie. He’s going to make it.”

“I hope you are right.”

They looked inside Caroline’s room. It was bare like the others with purple blinds that allowed for a view of the wooded area in the very back of the hospital. Pearl had them as well as the victims of Mikael’s trafficking ring put in this back ward that was usually sealed off in order to avoid paparazzi and curious patients. From what they had seen on the news, the past two days had been chaos. Outside the walls of the hospital there were riots, mobs and violence that erupted as soon as it was clarified that police officers and even government officials were all in on Mikael’s scheme.

“Do you think that…she will remember what happened?”

“Yes,” he said softly. “She didn’t have brain damage.”

“Is it terrible that I wish she did not remember anything?” Katherine said sadly as she stared at her. “This should not have happened to her. We should have taken better care with hers and Jeremy’s lives.”

“Mikael as always three steps ahead. There was no way we could’ve known that…there was no way,” he looked away, heart squeezing in pain as he thought about his brother. Katherine’s hand slid around his neck and gently pulled her to look at him.

“You are right. There is no way we could have known that he would have found them or killed Stefan,” she murmured as she hugged him. He returned it with one arm as he balanced on his crutch with the other.

“We should go in,” he said softly.

She pushed the door open for him and held it as he hobbled through. The cool breeze of the air conditioner hit them immediately but neither of them noticed as they watched the sleeping blonde. Her face was bruised, especially around the eyes, and her skin looked pale and sickly. Her lips were cracked and dry and her nose was swollen, indicating a break. Katherine let out a breathless sob when she saw her. She sank into the chair next to her bed and took her hand in both of hers.

“I am so sorry my love. I am so horribly sorry.”

She brought her hand to her forehead as her tears resumed. Damon sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his face into her shoulder.

Two hours later, Caroline opened her eyes in confusion. She sat up slowly as she looked around, wondering how she got to the hospital. The memories of her attack assaulted her and she fell back onto her pillows with a soft whimper.

“Caroline?”

She turned her head slowly and flinched when she saw Katherine and Damon gazing at her. Her hand recoiled from Katherine’s and she nearly whimpered at the pain it sent through her shoulder.

“Caroline it is us,” Katherine’s eyes were huge with fear and relief. “Do not be afraid darling. You are in the hospital and you are safe.”

She blinked as she looked around and took in the plain room. Damon slowly hopped to the edge of her bed.

“How do you feel?” he asked gently as he took her hand in his. Caroline yelped and shifted to the opposite corner, pulling her knees to her chest. They watched her in alarm as she panted.

“G-Get away,” she stuttered. “Go away, go away please.”

Damon felt as if he’d been slapped. Both of Katherine’s hands were covering her mouth as she stared at her terrified lover. Damon tried to reach out for her but she just moved further out of his reach.

“Care it’s me,” his voice cracked. “I would never hurt you.”

She shook her head frantically as tears built up.

“Go away,” she whispered as they fell. “Please go away.”

Damon swallowed heavily as he took a few steps back from her. He left after another moment despite Katherine calling his name. He hopped as fast as he could to the elevator, not bothering to turn around even when he went inside.

“Damon would never hurt you darling. You must know that,” Katherine tried to take her hand back and was wounded when she recoiled further. “We would never do anything to hurt you.”

She rocked back and forth, sobbing into her knees. Katherine tried once more to touch her and had to fight back tears when she was rejected again.

“Caroline—”

“Just leave me alone!” she wailed. “I can’t—I just can’t okay!”

“What can’t you do darling?”

She shook her head and looked away, “I want to be alone.”

The Bulgarian beauty opened her mouth to say something but no words came out past the tears in her throat. The Caroline in front of her was not the bright, bubbly yet seductive blonde she fell in love with. This woman in front of her was a destroyed shell of her former self. She wondered in that moment if she would ever see her Caroline again.

“Caroline, let me help you,” Katherine pleaded. “Please darling just let me—”

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut as a silent sob forced itself past her throat. She couldn’t even look at Katherine with everything that happened. Between the attack and knowing about Elena, it was too much to deal with at once.

“ _Go_ _away_!” she screamed as she sank into her pillow. Katherine let out a sob of her own as she ran from the room. When the door closed she sobbed openly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Damon took a walk around the second floor of the hospital, not allowing himself to think. It was wishful thinking on his part that Caroline would bounce back from the same. He was so desperate not to lose anyone else that he held onto that belief with a tightly closed fist. But the girl they knew was gone. She was possibly gone forever.

 _Don’t think,_ he told himself as he walked through the double doors to the cafeteria. He sighed as he looked around at the selection of food. There was hot food being made and there was a separate section for drinks, sandwiches, premade salads and other cold foods. He walked to the frozen section and picked up one of the sandwiches. When he saw it expired two weeks ago he rolled his eyes.

“Figures,” he grumbled as he put it back. A woman came next to him and grabbed one.

“It’s two weeks old. I wouldn’t if I were you,” he snorted. She laughed lightly.

“After what I’ve eaten for the past few months, a two week old sandwich doesn’t scare me in the least.”

Damon turned to her with a sarcastic remark but it died when he recognized the woman as one of the prisoners Mikael kept. He remembered seeing her being rushed into emergency past his room where he was waiting for his discharge papers, though he barely recognized her with how clean she looked now. Brown wavy hair sat on her shoulders, the ends dripping with water, and she was clothed in white scrubs with teddy bears printed all over them. She grabbed another sandwich and salad and turned to him with a slightly sheepish grin.

“You’ve got other options, you know.”

“Yeah well, the hospital doesn’t see it that way,” she shrugged with a smile. He laughed.

“What’s your name?”

“Tori—er, Vicki Donovan,” she gazed at him through long lashes, “and you are?”

“Damon Salvatore. I’m surprised you never heard of me,” he flashed his charming smile. She raised an eyebrow in response.

“Should I?”

“Everyone does. If not for my billion dollar coffee company than for my charming good looks and bedroom demeanor,” he winked. She rolled her eyes.

“You would be a player,” she chuckled bitterly. “Not to ruin your game, but I’m really not in the mood for knowing why you have amazing bedroom skills. I just got rescued from some crazy asshole’s underground prostitution ring so sex is the farthest thing from my mind. Try your shit with someone else ass-wipe, because I’m not having it.”

She started walking away but Damon caught her arm. He backed off with the way she flinched and whirled around protectively.

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely. “Really, I didn’t mean it to sound…well I did but I didn’t think about you being…I have this habit of being flirty even when I’m not trying, which sounds terrible but…it’s true.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“I promise I’m not trying to run game on you,” he put both his hands up. “I’ve got a brain-filter problem and it tends to get me in trouble. A lot.”

“I believe it,” she relaxed slightly.

“Look, let me buy you a decent meal to make it up to you,” he smiled hesitantly. “The hospital might not care that you survived Mikael Mikaelson’s circle of hell but I do. You deserve better than a two week old sandwich.”

Instead of walking away like he expected, she laughed.

“Alright.”

She smiled and handed the pre-packaged food to him. He set it on the counter and led her to the buffet styled side of the cafeteria. He laughed as she loaded her plate with just about every dish she could fit on it from the salad bar.

“You’re allowed to have more than one plate, you know,” he chuckled as they found a nearby booth.

“I’ve never seen so much food in one place,” she said as she grabbed her fork. “How do people not go crazy over this?”

“They do. That’s why there are overweight people everywhere,” he smirked. She looked as if she wanted to be offended but laughed instead.

“Are you always this blunt?”

“When the occasion calls for it,” he grinned. She smiled back and continued eating silently.

“So Vicki Donovan,” he leaned on his elbow as he dug into his own salad. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you’re related to Matt Donovan.”

“You know Matty?” she asked through a mouthful of salad.

“I know that his mother ran off with his sister when he was only seven and he’s been looking for her ever since. My brother and I offered to help him but he always said it was something he needed to do on his own,” he smirked. “What a way to be reunited.”

She snorted as she kept eating.

“I’m surprised he let you out of his sight.”

“I was hungry and they weren’t. They were going to come with me but I told them to stay. His girlfriend Rebekah is three months pregnant,” she paused. “She’s the daughter of the man that took me.”

“Yeah.”

“But he took her too.”

“Yeah. Mikael didn’t discriminate among his victims,” it was his turn to snort.

“He took my other brother Jeremy. We were in the same truck together,” she said quietly. “Now he’s in surgery and they don’t know if he’ll make it.”

“He will,” he forced a reassuring smile to his face. “Pearl and her team are the best at what they do. And Jeremy is strong enough to survive this.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve known Jeremy for about a year now. He’s tougher than I ever would’ve thought,” he said softly as he looked away. “He survives no matter what. This will be no different.”

Vicki stared at him in confusion before it dawned on her.

“You’re the one that saved him from the street thugs,” she breathed. “He told me about you. You saved his life and took care of him.”

“Tyler actually saved him, but we did take care of him.”

“He thought he’d never see you again,” she said quietly. “He was terrified but he kept fighting, even when he didn’t have any hope left.”

Damon looked down at his plate.

“What’s he like?” she blurted, surprising him.

“What do you mean?”

“Is he happy? Does he have any hobbies or is he taking classes in college? Does he still do art or…anything?” she gave him a pleading look. “I haven’t seen him in years. I just want to know if he was happy before this happened to him.”

Damon wasn’t sure what Vicki was looking for, but he knew she wouldn’t take a bullshit answer. From looking at her, there was more to her than was on the surface and he was intrigued. Sure, he thought she was pretty hot, but his curiosity wasn’t peaked by her sexual appeal. He genuinely wanted to know more about her.

“I think he was,” he said softly. “We practically adopted him the moment Tyler brought him home. I’d like to think he was happy with us because we were happy with him. He means a lot to all of us.”

She gave him a watery smile, “I’m glad to hear that.”

Silence overtook them as they ate their meals. Damon ate his at a much slower rate than Vicki, watching her eat with just as little enthusiasm. His thoughts traveled to Stefan once more. He could picture his baby brother reprimanding him over hitting on a rape survivor the day she was rescued. He could see his furrowed brow and stern glare and couldn’t help but wish he was really there.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…just thinking,” he shook his head. He smirked when he saw her empty plate and her scraping up the last bit of dressing. “There’s more food you know.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I’m full.”

“Bullshit,” he chuckled. “Go get more food.”

“I don’t think the hospital is going to want to—”

“Forget the hospital. You’re hungry so you’re going to eat,” he smirked. “If someone has a problem with it then send them my way.”

Vicki laughed as she went back to the food court. By the time they were ready to leave she had eaten two more plates of food and had two ice cream cones.

“I guess you were hungry,” Damon chuckled as he hobbled on his crutches next to her.

“Ten months of captivity does that,” she laughed lightly. “Is it too soon for me to be making jokes?”

“Nah. Sometimes laughing about it is the only way to deal.”

They passed by a waiting room and Stefan’s picture was on the TV screen in the corner with Damon’s picture next to it. Vicki stopped when she saw it and he stopped with her. He had to grit his teeth to keep his emotions in check when they showed what was left of his brother’s house.

_So far the body that has been found and identified is that of 26-year-old Trevor Porter from Italy. The house was so destroyed by the blast that officials doubt they will find entire bodies of anyone that was inside at the time the bomb went off. Stefan Salvatore was the younger brother of Damon Salvatore, the current owner and CEO of The Brown Bean Company. Back in 2000 Damon accused his father, Giuseppe Salvatore of violently assaulting his brother, who was only eleven at the time. None of the Salvatore family could be reached for comment._

_The death of Stefan Salvatore is said to have been in connection with the kidnapping of Jeremy Gilbert, the supposed lover of famous billionaire Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes, the supposed lover of famous designer Katherine Pierce, with whom Damon Salvatore has also been linked to romantically. Pictures of the billionaires and their lovers engaging in bondage related sexual activities were released just one day before the explosion of Stefan’s home, where it is rumored the lovers ran to hide. We have confirmed from multiple sources that Mikael Mikaelson, the father of Lockwood’s ex-fiancée Rebekah Mikaelson was the one to leak the pictures, to send a city-wide search for Gilbert and Forbes and is the supposed leader of the underground prostitution ring that has enslaved thousands of women, children and men over the past decade._

_We have learned in the past hour that Rebekah Mikaelson was also a victim of her own father’s crimes against humanity and that dozens were rescued from abandoned warehouses in Nivea, New Haven and Harpely. The FBI is working closely with police all over Atteca to locate more possible suspects and we will be giving more information as we receive it throughout the day._

Damon shook his head and took off down the hall faster than before. Vicki caught up to him seconds later and they walked in silence all the way to the elevator.

“I didn’t know he was your brother,” she said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why? You didn’t kill him,” he snapped.

“I know. But I know what it’s like to lose a sibling.”

He sighed, feeling guilty for his tone. The elevator arrived and opened but neither of them moved to get in it.

“I’m not ready to go up there yet,” Vicki said softly. “I’m scared that they’re going to tell me Jeremy didn’t make it.”

“Then let’s take a walk outside,” he suggested. “But you’re going to have to push me because I’m tired of balancing on one leg and these damn crutches hurt.”

Laughing, she pulled a wheelchair from a holding station near the elevator and helped him sit before placing his crutches on either side of it and wheeling him to the double doors that led outside.

* * *

“I brought lunch,” Carol handed Bonnie and her mother sandwiches and salad trays. “They won’t allow any cooked food up here.”

“Thank you,” Abbey gave her a tired smile. Bonnie mumbled one in reply as she unwrapped it mechanically, careful not to bend her bandaged arm too much.

“Have they said anything?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I just went to check on him but they haven’t come out yet.”

“It’s going on almost eight hours,” Abbey sighed worriedly. “Is it healthy for someone’s head to be open that long?”

“Pearl and her team of surgeons are the best in the country,” Carol sat next to her. “Tyler’s life was in her hands twice and he’s still alive. There’s no one I would trust more than her.”

Abbey nodded fretfully.

“How long have you known Jeremy?” Carol asked Bonnie gently.

“Sixth grade,” she murmured. “It was my first day and it was terrible. I saw him sitting alone with his lunch under a tree and I sat with him. He liked me because…I was the only one that didn’t think he was a freak.”

She turned watering eyes to her mother, “Why is it always Jeremy?”

“I don’t know sweetheart,” Abbey pulled her sniffling daughter into her arms. “All we can do is pray for him to make it through this surgery.”

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her mother tightly and buried her face into her shoulder. Truthfully, she was angry with Tyler, Carol and the rest for not protecting him better. It was irrational but it didn’t stop her from resenting the people that took her best friend away. In her opinion, they were the reason he was in here.

“He will make it Bonnie,” Carol said softly. “I haven’t known Jeremy as long as you and your mother, but I know he’s a strong young man. He will get through this because he knows you, your mother and all of us are here waiting for him.”

She nodded as she wiped her tears away with her manicured nails.

“Is Tyler okay?” Abbey asked gently.

“He’s…stable,” Carol sighed. “He was awake earlier but I had him sedated again.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want him to worry about Jeremy. And I know that he’d drive himself insane thinking about it,” she sighed. “He’s already gone through so much with trying to find him…I only wanted him to rest. I worry over him so much.”

“A good mother always worries about her child,” Abbey smiled at her. “I worry about Bonnie and Jeremy all the time. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw his pictures on television.”

“I have a team working to get rid of all the photos and videos of them,” the auburn-haired woman said quickly. “It might take a while but we will find a way to get rid of them.”

“I know he’ll appreciate that,” she murmured. “Did you know that they were…doing that?”

Carol shook her head.

“When I first saw it…I didn’t think it was Tyler,” she said honestly. “I didn’t want to believe that that was my son doing… _those_ things. I’ve had time to think about it while he was out searching for Jeremy and while he was in surgery, and I realize that that is his way of coping with things. It’s how he coped with his father’s death. And to me, this is better than his…other coping mechanisms. At least this isn’t deadly.”

“I still can’t process that Jeremy would do something like that. It’s not in his nature at all,” Abbey’s voice became slightly desperate. “That whole thing…it seems wrong to me somehow.”

Bonnie made a noise in the back of her throat.

“It’s not wrong. A lot of people are into kink. It’s just how they prefer to live,” she said defensively. “We shouldn’t judge Jeremy because he wants to live that way. That’s not fair.”

“But this is Jeremy we’re talking about. He wouldn’t even let us hug him until he was fourteen!” Abbey cried. “I just don’t understand how he could go from being so shy and humble to…this! What they’re doing is practically porn!”

“Those pictures and videos were taken without them knowing! They never meant for any of that to be seen by us!” she snapped. “Tyler’s butler Elijah put cameras all over their house and none of them knew! It’s not fair to judge their private moments when someone else put them up for people to see!”

Abbey’s mouth dropped, “That’s awful!”

“He’s going to be additionally charged for that,” Carol said softly. “The prosecution is aiming to charge everyone under the Criminal Enterprises Law so that each person involved in this scheme will be charged with each kidnapping, murder, rape, assault and anything else that they did as an organization or for the organization.”

“That’s good,” Bonnie sighed. “That way they can all be put away for life.”

“I’m still processing this too Abbey,” Carol said softly. “But at the end of the day, Tyler is my son. I can’t change what he does or how he lives and in the end, I’ll still love him the same. Jeremy too. I’ve accepted that I don’t need to understand how they live for me to love them.”

Bonnie nodded firmly and grabbed her mother’s hand, “We have to support them Mom. Jeremy is family. Now Tyler is too. And if he can’t be himself with us then what’s the point? He is who he is, and regardless of the life he chooses to live or who he chooses to love, I’m always going to love him.”

“I am too,” she sighed. “I’m sorry Bonnie. Of course I’m going to still love him. Carol said it right; we might not understand it, but it shouldn’t stop us from loving them anyways.”

The door opened and Pearl stepped through with her entire team of surgeons and nurses. Most looked disheveled and were still wearing their clothing they had worn into surgery that was stained with blood. The three women stood immediately.

“How is he?” Carol asked desperately. “He survived?”

“He did,” Pearl gave her a tired smile. “We fixed his spleen instead of completely removing it and we stopped the bleeding from his head. He’s unconscious right now and we aren’t sure when he’ll wake up but were pretty sure he will.”

It felt as if a weight had been lifted off each of their shoulders. Bonnie hugged her mother hard as she started sobbing all over again and she buried her face into her hair.

“Thank you,” she croaked with watery eyes. Pearl nodded.

“Of course,” she turned to Carol. “I need to talk to you.”

They left the other surgeons to give a rundown of Jeremy’s condition to Abbey and Bonnie as they slipped through the door to a private room.

“We had to do a CT scan of his entire body to see if there was anything else,” she pulled out a thick folder of X-rays and pictures of Jeremy’s brain. “The cut on his head and spleen weren’t his only injuries.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jeremy had a lot of bruises and cuts in other places and he’s had more than one concussion. With all the broken bones that didn’t heal right, the fractures and bruises on his skin, we know he’s been abused for a long time. That, coupled with the surgery we just did, could have lasting effects on his personality and his overall behavior.”

“Wow,” Carol breathed. “How long was he abused?”

“We believe since childhood, as early as 10 or 11. I’d seen them before when Tyler brought him to me after he was attacked by street thugs,” Pearl explained. “Concussions alter people’s behavior and personality and I believe it’s altered Jeremy’s. It could explain why he stabbed Mikael over twenty times even though he was already dead.”

Carol nodded, still in disbelief that Jeremy would be capable of that level of violence. She learned from the medical examiner that Mikael was shot twice in the head and stabbed 23 times in the chest and stomach. Jeremy was found covered in blood and slumped next to Mikael’s body.

“Jeremy hasn’t ever been violent from what I know,” she said softly.

“That doesn’t mean he’s not capable of it,” Pearl sighed. “Jeremy has experienced a lot of trauma and a lot of abuse, probably by multiple assailants. I’m really surprised that he’s as normal as he is for someone in his situation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kids who are abused are most likely to become abusers themselves by the time they’re his age. I’m not saying that he will become an abuser but it is something we should watch for. The number of concussions he’s had, all the damage that’s been done to his brain and his body, his mental state…keep a very close eye on him and tell the others to do the same.”

“Of course,” she murmured. “So the blood that you found on him was Mikael’s.”

“Most of it was his but we did find Mikael’s on him too.”

“Will he need counseling?”

“That’s another thing,” Pearl looked down briefly. “One of the areas we had to fix controls memory. Jeremy might not remember the attack…or anything before it.”

“What?”

“He might not remember anything. A blank slate,” she said softly. “We aren’t certain but that’s always a possibility with brain surgery.”

Carol covered her mouth with one hand. She walked to the window to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

“Tyler will be…devastated if Jeremy doesn’t remember him,” she said softly. “This could make him spiral Pearl.”

“I know. That’s why I wanted to tell you first.”

“What do we do?”

“We’re going to move Jeremy into Tyler’s room so he won’t panic. Then…we’ll just have to tell him and hope for the best.”

* * *

Tyler felt groggy when his eyes fluttered open. His stomach growled and he wondered when he’d eaten last. He frowned when he didn’t recognize the room he was in and sat up gingerly.

He noticed that he wasn’t in the same room as before. It was bigger, made for two patient beds and the window was larger, allowing more light into the room. He could see the clouds rolling in the grey December sky.

He looked at the bed next to his and sucked in a breath when he saw Jeremy. The bruises on him were more prominent with how pale he was and he was littered with cuts of various sizes. His left arm was bandaged with white gauze and he could see through his open gown where his ribs were bandaged all the way around. His head was also wrapped thickly with the white material. His mother hadn’t lied. She kept her promise.

His lips spread into a wide smile, “Jer.”

He reached out to touch him but just fell short of his hand. He grunted in frustration when he tried again and he jerked his bed in his direction using all his strength. Little by little he had moved next to Jeremy’s side and used the rail attached to his bed to pull him closer. Through it all, Jeremy never stirred.

“Jeremy,” he cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb over a blue bruise. He frowned when he didn’t receive a response and he called his name louder. Jeremy still didn’t move and he began to panic.

_What if something’s wrong?_

“Jer, c’mon,” he shook him gently. “Wake up.”

His head lolled unresponsively. Tyler shook him harder.

“Please babe,” he pleaded as he tried tapping his face lightly. “Jeremy please don’t—please wake up. You have to wake up!”

He felt tears coming when he remained unresponsive. It took everything in him not to grab Jeremy by his shoulders and shake him until he awoke. He put two fingers to his wrist and felt a steady pulse.

 _Coma_. _He’s in a coma_.

He couldn’t help but see the irony of it, though the thought of it now filled him with dread. It had taken him a month to wake up, but what if it took Jeremy a year? Two years? Five? What if he _never_ did?

He took a deep, shuddering breath, and then another, and then he was covering his mouth as his fear and panic and sadness and anger and stress and everything overwhelmed him and he was silently screaming into his mouth as water poured from his eyes. After everything they endured for each other…now Jeremy might not ever wake up.

“Jeremy—fuck!” he gasped as he tried to control himself. He gripped his hair tightly as he doubled over. He didn’t know what to. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. All he knew was that he didn’t want to live without him.

“Baby please j-just look at me. Look at me Jer!” he begged as he shook his arm.

The longer he begged with no responses, the more his emotions consumed him. Eventually he stopped and buried his head in the arm he could move while his shoulders shook. Taking his blanket between his teeth, he used it to muffle the sounds of his cries. He knew from the moment he killed the thugs that attacked him that his feelings for Jeremy would be the one thing to destroy him. They consumed him so wholly and rooted inside his soul so deeply that he couldn’t even _think_ of a life without him in it, let alone try to live one. Without Jeremy, he would be empty. And he couldn’t be ashamed that he fell so deeply in love that he couldn’t let go.

He tried in vain to get himself under control but it only made the tears come harder. There was so much they never got to do. He never told him he loved him enough, nor did he apologize enough for the shit he put him through. He would forever regret not telling him how he felt when he first told him his feelings because of the time he wasted. He spent so much time pretending that marrying Rebekah was what he wanted when he wanted Jeremy to be the one he said his vows to. He could picture them on the beach, maybe somewhere in Italy, having a private ceremony with only their family and friends to watch them. He could imagine his eyes lighting up as he said _I do_ and his heart ached. They still had to travel the world before they settled down and grew their family. He wasn’t done giving him the life he deserved. They needed more time.

He lifted his head and stared at the wall in front of him. He could feel the tears on his face but made no move to wipe them away. Instead he focused on taking deep breaths to compose himself. Jeremy was not dead, he reminded himself. It wasn’t as if there wasn’t the chance for him to open his eyes one day.

But he didn’t know what to do until then.

He slowly lay on his stomach, then scooted towards Jeremy as much as he could to wrap his arm around his middle. He strained a little more to press a tender kiss to his temple, taking another deep breath when he thought he would cry more.

“Please—please come back to me,” he whispered painfully. “I need you here. I need you to look at me with those beautiful brown eyes and tell me you love me. I need you keep me sane Jer, _please_. I need you because…because you make everything okay.”

His breath caught and a tear slipped down his face and hit Jeremy’s cheek.

“We have so much we have to do and see…and I want you to marry me,” he sniffed. “I can’t see myself with anyone else Jer. I can’t even _think_ of being with someone that isn’t you. And if you wake up from this and you wanna marry me, that’ll be the first thing we do, okay? I promise, that’ll be the first thing.”

He shifted as close as he could and closed his eyes, keeping his forehead pressed to Jeremy’s temple. The soft _beep_ of Jeremy’s heart monitor lulled him into a light sleep.

He was woken by Damon and Katherine bringing him food. They told him about Caroline and Matt’s sister that was also Jeremy’s and that the entire country was in an uproar over Mikael’s operation. He learned that all the victims and survivors at Nivea General, including him and his family, were moved to a private ward with a code-locked steel door to keep people from harassing them. They told him that the mayor of Nivea along with a number of judges, doctors, senators and other high-ranking members in society had been arrested and that reporters were camping out in front of the hospital waiting to talk to them. They also gave him news about Elijah’s impending trial and that he had to be moved to solitary confinement so he could be kept alive for it. The prosecutors intended to charge each person involved with the same crimes to make their life sentences or the death penalty stick.

“Jesus,” he groaned. “Our city is a fucking mess.”

“Mess doesn’t even start to describe it,” Damon snorted. “People don’t even want trials for Elijah and the rest. They’re talking about hanging them in the streets to teach other criminals a lesson.”

“Maybe that’s the better option. It would save a lot of time and money,” Tyler sighed. He wasn’t feeling particularly feeling merciful towards the people who caused this uproar either. “Did they choose a new mayor?”

“You don’t know?” he raised his eyebrows. “They asked your mom and she agreed.”

“What?” he gaped. “When was this?”

“While you were asleep, apparently. That’s why she hasn’t been here. It was a quick decision.”

“Why her?”

“Why not her? She’s an amazing lawyer and she fights for the justice of the people, not just the wealthy.”

“She is also your mother, and now that everyone knows the truth they think you are a hero,” Katherine said softly. Tyler blinked.

“What?”

“Yeah, you should hear some of the things people are saying about you,” Damon laughed. “They think the way you went in to save Jeremy was romantic. They sympathize with you so much that they’re completely disregarding that you’re into bondage and that you cheated on Rebekah with him.”

“They aren’t slandering her are they?”

“No. That was a story your mother set straight right away,” Katherine murmured. “They now know that she was one of his victims and that she nor Kol had nothing to do with the operation.”

“Andie is going to be the lead prosecutor. Carol was asked to step down because of her relationship to you and she agreed,” Damon sighed. “Trials will start in two weeks when they get all their evidence together.”

“There’s someone willing to represent Elijah?”

“Surprisingly yes. I would have thought they would have been afraid to face the wrath of the angry people of Atteca,” Katherine giggled. Tyler snorted.

“Probably some lawyer that thinks he’s hot shit.”

“Probably.”

Katherine’s eyes flitted to Jeremy’s still form, “Have they said when he will wake?”

Tyler shook his head. Silence overtook them for a moment.

“How’s everyone else?” he asked quietly.

“Alaric has a broken foot and his arm is in a sling but he’s alright so they sent him home. Mason had his jaw wired shut. It’s killing him to not talk,” Damon chuckled and Tyler couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Rebekah just hit three months in her pregnancy and they’re looking for a new place to live since their house is a crime scene.”

“What about Vicki?”

“She’s going to live with them.”

“That’s good. I’m glad they’re all okay. Jeremy will be happy to see his sister,” he murmured.

They stayed for another half hour so they could speak to Jeremy. His heart ached at the way Katherine kissed his forehead and begged him to come back to them soon. Tyler was secretly glad when they were gone. It was hard to look at his best friend and not think about Stefan, or talk to Katherine knowing that Caroline was suffering from rape trauma. He wasn’t ready to deal with the changes to his family yet, not without Jeremy.

Rebekah came when the sun had nearly set, wearing a set of blue scrubs and hospital slippers. Her blonde hair was thrown in a messy bun and she wore no make-up. She looked completely drained but Tyler thought she looked better this way than she did any other time.

“You look good,” he said honestly as she threw her arms around him.

“You flatter me. I look awful,” she laughed.

“Must be the pregnancy glow,” he grinned when she pulled away. His hand slid to her neck and he rotated it gently as if inspecting it for wounds. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she smiled. “Are you?”

He glanced at Jeremy briefly.

“I’m dealing.”

She nodded in understanding and squeezed herself between him and the railing. He scooted over to make more room.

“When is he supposed to wake?” she asked as she took Jeremy’s limp hand.

“I don’t know. When I was in a coma…it took me a month,” he sighed. “Mom said talking helped me so maybe it’ll help him.”

“When you were in your coma, I had just found out I was pregnant,” she said softly. “You were the first person I told.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she laughed. “Strange, isn’t it? But it helped.”

He grinned, “It’s funny I’m the first one considering our history.”

“I know,” she giggled. “Who knew we’d be sitting in a hospital bed talking about it?”

They lapsed into silence, each getting lost in their own thoughts.

“He kept me composed while we were in that warehouse,” she said after a period of silence. “I had been in there for so long I couldn’t tell what day or time it was. I was starting to go mad and then I heard his voice. When I found out who he was…I had never dreamed of meeting him that way. But I’m glad I did. I’m glad Jeremy was the one to endure that with me.”

“I’m glad he had you there with him,” he said as he laced their fingers together. “The first thing he asked me when I found him was if you were okay.”

She laughed lightly, “He’s a selfless one.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“I can see why you’re in love with him.”

She brought Jeremy’s limp hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly before leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“You’ll wake up soon,” she murmured. “I told you we would make it out of there and that you would see Tyler again. And now you get to enjoy a full life with him. A life you deserve.”

Her words comforted him. The door opened again and then he was staring at Bonnie and her mother.

“Are we interrupting?” her mother asked gently.

“No,” Tyler smiled reassuringly as he beckoned them inside with is good arm.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” he gave her a small smile that she tentatively returned.

“We can talk more later,” Rebekah murmured. She kissed Jeremy’s forehead again and then Tyler’s cheek before leaving, shutting the door behind her on the way. The awkward silence that followed had Tyler wishing she would come back.

“We haven’t met. I’m Abbey Bennett,” she came to his bedside. “I wish this was under better circumstances.”

“I agree,” he laughed. “But it’s still nice to meet you.”

“And you know my daughter Bonnie?”

“Yeah. She actually works for me,” he sent the brunette a smile and she gave him a helpless one in return.

“She told me. I was honestly stunned when I saw what you looked like for the first time. You look awfully young to be running a billion dollar corporation.”

“Mom!” Bonnie hissed in embarrassment. Tyler merely laughed.

“She’s right. Most of the people I work with say the same thing.”

They moved from his bedside to Jeremy’s. Tyler wanted to be able to give them privacy but he knew his mother would strap him to the bed indefinitely if he tried to leave it again.

“Do you mind if we…?” Abbey gestured to Jeremy’s sleeping form.

He shook his head, “Of course not.”

They sat in chairs next to Jeremy’s bedside. Bonnie took his limp hand in hers, her eyes filled with grief and pain as she stared at his sleeping face. Abbey sniffed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Please wake up,” Bonnie’s voice wavered. “I need my best friend Jer. I need you to be okay.”

Tyler took deep breaths to keep his emotions in check. The words they spoke to him made his heart hurt more than he felt horribly guilty for keeping him separated from Bonnie all these months. He was so selfish when it came to the people he loved that he never wanted to be without them. It was so much worse with Jeremy because he loved him fiercely. Yet the younger man endured it because he was strong. Jeremy was stronger than he would ever be.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted when they stood to leave. They turned to him in confusion.

“For what?”

“I’m the reason you haven’t seen him as much over these past few months,” he said softly. “I never meant to keep him away from you…I just….”

“I know,” Bonnie smiled as she squeezed his hand. “I had the feeling when I left that night that you two would be something more.”

He blinked, “Really?”

“It wasn’t hard to guess,” she shrugged with a smile. “The way you looked at him that first time that gave you away.”

“How did I look?”

She grinned more, “Like he was everything you ever wanted.”

She threw her arms around him and he returned the surprise hug with his own fierce one. When she pulled back she gave her mother a look and they communicated silently before she headed out the door. Tyler mentally prepared himself for Abbey’s speech that was sure to be far less kind than her daughter’s.

“I saw the pictures of you and him. I saw the videos too. They’ve stopped playing them now that all this has happened but for a while that was all I saw,” she laughed lightly. “When I first saw them…I was stunned that you of all people would be involved in something like that with all the charity work you do and the money you put into creating your shelters that goes against that kind of behavior. And then I recognized Jeremy and I just…I was heartbroken. As a mother, as someone that has always tried to do the best for him even when I wasn’t allowed to, I could not understand why he would do something so insane. Then I convinced myself that it was your fault, that you had coerced him into doing it. It made it easier for me to hate you.”

Tyler swallowed at her words.

“They slandered you for a good day and a half before everything started happening…and for once I agreed with them. And then he was taken and it just…it turned into something beyond anything I could’ve ever imagined. When you watch your children grow into adults…you wonder why they don’t understand that the choices they make are bad or good, or why they choose to do things that are crazy to you. You wonder and you question yourself as a parent about what you could’ve done better. But I know Jeremy never felt like he belonged anywhere until he met you. He never felt safe or wanted o-or loved until he met you. You’ve given him things Bonnie and I couldn’t…and for that I could never hate you.”

She took his hand between both of her and squeezed gently.

“I wanted to think you were a bad person when I saw the pictures, but you are the best thing to ever happen to him,” she gave him a tearful smile. “You saved his life more than once. You never gave up on him, even when it seemed like Mikael would win. I can’t think that someone who loves him so much could be a bad person regardless of the life they lead. I’m still trying to understand it. Don’t get me wrong,” she laughed as she wiped away a fallen tear. “But I know in my heart that Jeremy will be safe with you and he’ll be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for him and I’m happy he’ll get it with you.”

She bent to give him a hug and he returned it with his good arm. He was surprised by her words, but he was happy she told him the truth.

“Thank you Mrs. Bennett,” he murmured softly.

“Just Abbey,” she smiled as she wiped away her tears. She squeezed his shoulder, “Your father would be really proud of the man you are.”

She turned the light off as she left, casting the room into darkness now that the sun had set. Heart still pounding from Abbey’s words, Tyler scooted closer to Jeremy and wrapped his arm around him once more and pressing his forehead back to his temple. He couldn’t help but smile in spite of everything.

“I think I just passed the parent test with Bonnie’s mother. I thought she would cuss me out for corrupting you,” he chuckled as he kissed his cheek. “Now I won’t feel weird about inviting her to our wedding.”

* * *

“Shhh,” Damon chuckled as Katherine released another loud groan. “Don’t let them hear us.”

“They will not— _oh_ ,” he head fell back against the wall, her mouth open in a silent scream as Damon’s tongue ran over her clit again. Her legs were starting to shake on his shoulders as she gripped his hair and guided is head. She dug her nails into the table she was sitting on as she felt another orgasm coming.

“Damon!” she gasped. He stuck one slick finger inside of her as he played with her and she flew over the edge after another moment, pure pleasure coursing through her. Her stomach muscles clenched and unclenched as she tried to catch her breath and stop from shaking. Damon made a show of licking his finger and smacking loudly with a smirk.

Without a word she slid to her knees and pushed his crutches away from him. She unbuckled his pants faster than he could blink and then he was disappearing into her mouth and he had to bite his lip from groaning out loud. She swirled her tongue over the head of his cock teasingly and he pushed her away.

“I don’t want to come in your mouth,” he panted as he pulled her up. She straddled him, mindful of his broken leg, and kissed him hard. Her body rolled down on his as he tried to remove her pants. She stood to take them off and went back to grinding on him, waiting until they could both barely stand it before she was sinking onto him.

“Shit!” he cursed when she raised herself up and down on him. She groaned by his ear, her nails digging into his shoulders. The chair groaned and squeaked with the movements but neither of them cared. Nor did they care that anyone could walk in at any moment and catch them together. The room looked abandoned enough to where no one would need anything, but it was still risky.

Damon gripped her hips as she started slamming down on his thighs. Their lips met in a passion-fueled kiss as she moved faster. He was barely able to thrust back, his mind in a haze a pleasure and focus only on the beauty on top of him.

“You feel so fucking good,” he groaned before she was thrusting her tongue into his mouth again, and they were moving faster and faster until she was clenching around him and he was groaning as he came and she was whimpering as her orgasm hit her like a speeding truck. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, not even bothering with his state of undress.

When Katherine recovered she climbed off of him and found her pants silently before righting her shirt. Damon tucked himself back into his pants and watched her, noticing how the atmosphere suddenly became tense like it was before.

“We cannot keep doing this,” she whispered painfully as she faced away from him.

“Why?”

“It feels like cheating without her,” she murmured, wiping away a tear that fell. “She needs us to be there for her.”

“It’s only happened twice.”

“It should not have happened at all.”

Damon sighed and grabbed one of his crutches to help him stand, “You’re the one who initiated it.”

“I know.”

“But you think it’s a mistake.”

She flinched at his hardened tone.

“If you thought it was a mistake then why has it happened more than once?”

“She will not even look at me,” she whimpered. “When I go in there…she does not even acknowledge anything I say to her or respond to it. I do not know how to get through to her. I do not know how to be there for her Damon and it hurts me to see her like this.”

“So you come to me to make you feel better,” he snorted bitterly. “That’s great.”

Katherine whirled around, “Damon—”

“Don’t,” he snapped as he grabbed his other crutch. “I can’t do this.”

“Do _what_?”

“Be your man on the side while you wait for Caroline to stop grieving! I can’t fuck you one minute and feel guilty about it the next! You’re not the only person she can’t look at!”

The brunette gaped at him, “How could you—that is not true Damon! You are more than a fling or a shoulder for me to cry on!”

“Then why is it so hard for you to fuck me without her being here?”

“It is just different with Caroline!”

“Because you love her more than you love me! You’re just scared to admit it!”

“That is _not_ true!” she yelled. “I love you both, you _know_ that!”

“If that was true then you wouldn’t have just called this a mistake!” he spat. “You’re a hypocrite. You can fuck Caroline all the time with no problem but we do it and it’s cheating! Well when you guys fuck without me guess what? It’s cheating Katherine! I don’t get how you can’t see the double standard if you’re supposed to be with both of us.”

Her mouth dropped, “That—that does not mean anything! My feelings for you have never changed!”

“They have Katherine,” he gave her a wry smile. “And I understand, I really do. But with everything with…with Stefan, I can’t handle any more shit right now.”

“Wait!” she pleaded through tears as she grabbed his arms. “That is not true at all! I have always loved you and that will not change no matter who else I am with. You are the one I know I will love for the rest of my life!”

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly.

“You know I’ve always loved you too,” he murmured. “But I just can’t do this right now Katherine. I need time to think and…I just need time.”

“But—but we need you! _I_ need you!” she cried. “We need to be there for each other and—and Caroline is frightened now but she will not always be! If you just give her some time—!”

“Katherine,” he said tiredly as he shook his head. “Caroline is never going to be the same no matter how much time you give her. She might never feel comfortable around me again and you can’t force her to accept me when she’s terrified of me. She needs time and I do too.”

He squeezed her arm before leaving quietly. She stared after him with tears pouring down her face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Vicki grinned when she saw Damon enter the nearly empty cafeteria. She called his name and he turned in her direction before immediately hopping to her. She didn’t know what it was about this man that had her so interested after he hit on her but she enjoyed talking to him. He made everything easier for some reason.

“We should stop meeting like this,” she chuckled as he sat. She frowned when he didn’t smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he sighed. “It’s just been a shitty week.”

“I know how you feel.”

“Where’s Matt?”

“You just missed him. He had to go to work.”

He grunted as he put his elbows on the table and ran a hand through his hair.

“You okay?” she asked hesitantly. He gave a bitter chuckle.

“No,” he said honestly. Vicki waited for him to elaborate until she realized he wouldn’t.

“Wanna take a walk outside? Fresh air is always good.”

“I guess.”

They left in silence, not bothering to clean up their food. Vicki wordlessly pulled out a wheelchair for Damon and she wheeled him outside to the gardens. The larger bushes were trimmed into the shapes of animals, hearts and flowers. He was glad that these were restricted to only their section of the hospital. He wasn’t in the mood to see anyone else.

They stopped at the fountain and she sat on the bench in front of it after parking him next to it. The fall and rise of the water did little to calm his racing mind.

“I have to plan my little brother’s funeral,” he finally said out loud. “Stefan is dead and I have to bury my little brother. In pieces. No open casket for him, I guess.”

Vicki watched him sadly.

“I used to resent him,” he laughed bitterly. “I hated my brother when we were younger. My father _always_ seemed to favor him and I couldn’t understand why. Why Stefan? Why not _me_? What was so fucking special about Stefan that I didn’t have? It drove me crazy to the point where I’d start hurting him for no reason. But then I got to high-school and I started noticing weird things about him at school and at home. He was still wetting the bed even though he was 11, and he wouldn’t be able to sleep because he had nightmares so he slept in my bed. I was annoyed at first…and then I realized that something was wrong when I saw the calling card my father left on his neck. It was his way of reminding Stefan who had control over him.”

Vicki felt tears in her eyes as she watched him run a hand over his exhausted face.

“I felt like the shittest person on the planet,” Damon shook his head. “I didn’t know whether to turn my father in or to kill him. Sometimes I regret not killing him. He terrorized Stefan for God knows how long and I treated my brother so badly he thought he had no one to turn to. So I packed our bags the next day, took some money from the safe in his closet and we left. He tried to bribe me with money to stay. He thought I would chose money over my own brother,” he snorted. “I told him I would rather die on the streets than live with the knowledge that he was using my brother as his mistress. We did nearly starve, but it was the best decision I ever made as a brother and as a man. Stefan will always be my best decision and I never got to tell him that. He blames himself for all misfortune and he’s so wrong. He _died_ blaming himself, I know he did. I just wish I could tell him that I don’t regret any of it.”

“I’m sure he knew,” she said softly. “You gave up everything for him Damon. He had to know that you loved him more than any amount of money your father could give you or any amount of suffering you endured.”

He bowed his head and his shoulders shook. Vicki heard him trying to suppress his sobs and she wrapped her arms around him. The fountain continued to rise and fall.

* * *

Tyler awoke from a nightmare of Jeremy dying in his arms. He sat up sweating, wishing he could remove the nightgown that was now suffocating him. His mother needed to come back so she could get him some comfortable clothes.

It was still dark outside, so he assumed it was early morning. Jeremy still slept next to him and he lowered himself back against him, the metal railing digging into his side. He breathed in his scent of soap as he kissed his cheek.

“You’re okay. You’re right here and you’re alive,” he murmured.

When he couldn’t fall back asleep he started talking to Jeremy again to pass the time. He talked about everything that wasn’t Mikael, Stefan or anything that happened in the past few days. He barely noticed when the sky started to turn purple indicating daybreak he was so lost in his conversation.

“Sunrise looks pretty right now,” he mumbled against his ear. “Maybe we should get married on a beach at sunrise. I know Damon would bitch about it because he sucks at getting up early but he’s going to have to if he’s gonna be my best man. The girls would love it. Mom would be so excited. I just hope everyone can make it you know? It wouldn’t be complete if not everyone was there.”

“Sunrise wedding…sounds…good.”

Tyler jerked back when he heard the words. Jeremy’s eyes were still closed, but he was moving his mouth as if he was stretching his jaw.

“Jer? Did you just—?” he stopped short. He hummed lowly.

“Could you hear me?”

“I’ve heard…everything you’ve been…saying to me,” his lips stretched into a smile. “You weren’t proposing just so I would…wake up, were you?”

“No,” he laughed in sheer relief at the sound of his voice. “I was completely serious.”

“Good. That would’ve been…a terrible bribe,” he rasped with a breathy laugh. Tyler laughed too as he climbed over his rail to lie in his bed and was stopped by the IV in his arm. He growled at it before pulling Jeremy’s bed closer by the railing. He tried shoving the railing down to no avail.

“I hate these fucking beds,” he grumbled. Jeremy chuckled roughly.

“Maybe they can put us in a double bed.”

“I doubt it. This is a hospital.”

Eventually he got the beds close enough to where Jeremy’s rail was slightly underneath his and he could climb over enough to kiss him deeply.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” he muttered between fierce kisses all over his face. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” he finally opened one eye. “Is there water?”

Tyler looked at the galleon of water in the corner.

“Hang on.”

He carefully stood up, wincing at the cold tile of the floor. Moving the IV stand with him, he brought Jeremy three cups of water that he downed instantly. The younger boy tugged at the rails of his bed with a frown.

“Were these really necessary?”

“No,” Tyler snorted. “There has to be a way to bring them down.”

“I see a button on yours on the side. Maybe that’s it.”

Tyler pressed the button and felt a wave of triumph when they lowered. He located it on Jeremy’s and he pushed their beds together as close as they could before he got back in his. He resumed his position on his stomach because of his IV and wrapped his arm around Jeremy’s middle that was now pressed against his side. Jeremy’s lips pressed against his temple and skimmed to his cheek and he felt warm all over.

“I missed you so much,” he breathed. “I was so scared I’d never see you again.”

“I would never let that happen.”

“I thought Mikael killed you.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen either.”

Their lips met hungrily as his hand slipped inside Jeremy’s gown to squeeze his inner thigh.

“You saved my life,” he panted as his hand crept to his half-hard cock. “You took a bullet for me.”

“You took two more for me,” he kissed behind his ear. “You saved _my_ life.”

Jeremy let out a moan as he stroked him. His hand trailed up his arm to his bandaged shoulder. Tyler kissed down his neck and then captured his lips again, his own cock hard and digging into the mattress. Jeremy thrust his hips up as much as he could in time with Tyler’s thrusts.

“Should we be…doing this?” he gasped when his thumb ran over the swelling head of his cock.

“If you want I can stop—”

“Don’t you dare,” Jeremy glared at him, though the effect was lost with his moan. Tyler chuckled as his hand sped up and he caught his lips again. Too soon he was crying out and spilling over Tyler’s hand as his body shook with pleasure. He twisted his body to thrust into Tyler’s hand a little more and groaned in pain when he jostled his wounded side.

“What’s wrong?”

“My side,” he winced when pain shot up his left shoulder. “My shoulder hurts too. The left one.”

“I’ll call the nurse.”

Tyler pushed the button to alert Pearl. The nurse walked in briskly moments later, grinning when she saw Jeremy.

“How do you feel?”

“Like hell,” he huffed out a laugh, “but grateful to be alive.”

“Do you remember everything that happened?”

His smile fell, “Yeah. I’m a little hazy on some things but I remember.”

“That’s normal. I had to ask you because we had to perform brain surgery to stop your head from bleeding and memory loss was one of the possible side effects. We also had to fix your spleen where you were stabbed so you’ll be in here for a while like Tyler,” she looked at him briefly before shaking her head. “I’ve never met a couple more prone to danger than the two of you.”

They laughed. Pearl checked his vital before checking Tyler’s. She removed the IV from Tyler’s arm before she pushed their beds back together and hooked them so they stayed. The sun was starting to rise and the light was pouring through the window when she was done.

“No strenuous activities,” she warned them as they cuddled under their now shared blankets. “I mean it Tyler. It’ll be a few weeks before either of you do _anything_ other than lay in bed, including sex.”

“Fine,” Tyler grumbled. Jeremy flushed and buried his head into his pillow.

“I’ll inform your mom that Jeremy is awake,” she gave them a soft smile. “You had everyone really worried there Jeremy. I’m glad you’re alright.”

“Thanks,” he returned her smile. She made sure to part the curtains to their room a little bit and handed Tyler the remote to the television before she left.

“So…what now?” Jeremy murmured as his hand danced along Tyler’s arm.

“I guess we lay here for a couple weeks,” he laughed. “Doesn’t sound bad.”

“Until we get bored.”

“We have television.”

“True,” Tyler laughed. “Hopefully it’s more than the news channel.”

“How’s everyone else?”

Tyler sighed, “They’re alright…for the most part.”

“What do you mean?” he frowned. “How long was I asleep?”

“Almost four days.”

“Did they get everyone—my sister!” he gasped when he shot up too fast. “Mikael had my sister Tori!”

“She’s okay,” Tyler said quickly. “She’s here and she’s fine.”

Jeremy let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Thank God,” he mumbled. “What about Caroline and Rebekah?”

Tyler looked away for a moment.

“They’re here too,” he murmured. “There’s some things you need to know.”

“Like what?”

Tyler told him everything that had happened when he was asleep. From the news gathering chunks of the story that had taken place to being moved to a private part of the hospital to avoid the press to the riots in the streets and the overthrow of the Nivean government to his mother becoming mayor to Tori being Matt’s long-lost sister Vicki Donovan. By the time he was done Jeremy was staring at him like he’d told him the world ended.

“Woah,” he said as he leaned back in his bed. “A lot’s been happening.”

“Yeah.”

“My head hurts just from thinking about it,” he laughed.

“Mine too,” he pulled Jeremy closer and kissed his cheek.

“How’s Care?”

“She’s…she’s not doing good mentally or emotionally. But I wouldn’t expect her to bounce back so soon,” Tyler murmured sadly.

“I hope she can get past this. She’s already been through a lot,” Jeremy sighed. They were silent as they held each other and thought about what was happening with their family as well as outside the hospital.

“Elijah’s going to trial since Mikael’s dead,” Tyler murmured. Jeremy flinched.

“Did…did they find his body?”

“Yeah. I haven’t heard anything about it though. I think they’re trying to keep it under wraps.”

“Oh,” he relaxed slightly.

“Jer,” he squeezed his neck. “You did what you had to do. He would’ve killed us both.”

 _I did more than that_.

“I know,” he sighed. “I still wish I didn’t have to…you know.”

“Yeah,” he pressed their lips together gently.

“Will you do something for me?” Jeremy asked when they parted.

“What?”

“Will you ask me again?”

He said it so quietly that he nearly missed it. Tyler’s brow furrowed.

“Ask what?”

“To marry you.”

His eyes were shining with happiness but also insecurity. Tyler leaned over and kissed his nose.

“Will you marry me Jeremy?” he breathed against his cheek, his heart pounding at his words. The smile Jeremy gave him sent his heart soaring.

“Yes.”

From outside their room, Pearl stood with Carol and they watched the two with smiles.

“He seems alright,” Carol murmured. “They look happy.”

“They’re grateful to be alive, that the other is alive,” she turned to Carol. “Remember what I said Carol. Keep an eye on him.”

Her smile faltered as she nodded. The nurse squeezed her shoulder before walking away. Carol wrapped her arms around herself as she watched them through the glass. Jeremy looked fine right now but she wondered how long it would last.

* * *

In a large palace on the edge of Saint Petersburg, Russia, a man wearing a silk black suit walked as quickly as he could down the elegant hallway. He pushed past government officials and tourists alike without so much as an apology. Clutching his documents tightly to his chest, he rounded a corner quickly and entered the small door in the corner. He took the stairs to the fifth floor two at a time and threw the door to the exit open without caution.

“Sir,” he spoke with a thick accent. “I have received distressing news.”

The man sitting in the large black chair didn’t turn away from the window he was staring out of. Outside, he could see his subjects running left and right and soldiers patrolling the area to make sure no one was there that shouldn’t be.

“Your brother is confirmed dead sir.”

“I have heard,” he said as he turned slowly. Many people thought he and Adrik were twins when they were growing up, but Alexei Romanov was many things his elder brother was not. He was taller and more handsome in his opinion. He was also smarter.

“I told him not to go fetch the boy himself,” he shook his head. “He only had his mind on one thing, that poor bastard.”

“The entire world is in an uproar. People are being arrested left and right. Police all over the world are starting to look into their own people, including government!”

“That is unfortunate,” Alexei sighed as if he were bored.

“What if they discover that you are one of the people involved?”

“The negotiations were done under Adrik. Mikael Mikaelson never knew my name,” he smirked as he swirled the drink in his hand. “Where is Adrik’s body now?”

“Being flown here sir.”

“Good,” he set his drink down. “Get the boy from the lower quarters. Tell them to dispose of him quickly and quietly. I want no mess.”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you have what I asked for?”

He stepped forward and handed the documents to him. Alexei set them on the desk and opened them, staring at the picture of the boy Adrik was so obsessed with.

“Jeremy Gilbert,” he mused as he flipped through his information. His birthday, social security, job history and everything he’d ever done in his life was all there in the folder. From what he could see he was really nothing special. But he could understand why Adrik was so obsessed with him.

He grabbed a picture out of his drawer and set the two side by side. It was an older photo of Adrik with his arm around the shoulders of another male. The resemblance was striking between Jeremy and the one in the picture. Same brown doe eyes, same brown hair, same pale skin, same pouty lips.

“Interesting,” he murmured. “Very, very interesting.”

“The resemblance is uncanny,” his assistant said from his side. “Could it be…?”

“No,” Alexei cut him off. “He is dead. It is not possible.”

He opened the thicker second folder and stared at Tyler Lockwood’s photo. He had heard a lot about the famous billionaire and his lip curled as he looked through every picture his investigators pulled up. He paused on a picture of him, his mother and his father at an event. His mother was a beautiful woman. He would have to find more information on her.

“You say this is the one that killed Adrik?” he pointed to Tyler.

“Yes.”

“You are certain?”

“Yes. Matevi pointed to his picture.”

“Is he expected to live?”

“No sir. The bullets punctured both of his lungs and his brain. He is to die within the hour.”

Alexei clicked his tongue, “That is unfortunate. He will miss all the fun.”

“Fun, sir?”

“Yes,” he grinned wickedly as he came upon a picture of Tyler and Jeremy kissing. “This Tyler Lockwood thinks that he can get away with the murder of a Russian ambassador. He thinks that he is invincible. He thinks that his money and the people who call him a hero make him untouchable. And we are going to show everyone that he is not.”

“What are we to do sir? Lockwood will be well protected.”

“Every hero has a weakness,” he pointed to the pictures of Jeremy and his parents. “We will destroy him from the inside out. When I am done with him he will beg me for his death.”

“And the boy?”

Alexei’s smirk turned evil, “If he is anything in bed like the videos we have seen, then I could find a good use for him.”

He turned back to his window and leaned back in his chair as he kicked his feet onto his desk. Tyler Lockwood was going to pay for his crimes, of that he would make sure. He smirked; he was going to take everything from the man that murdered his brother and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
